Cross DXD: El Despertar del Nuevo Dragón Emperador Rojo
by Haou Ddraig
Summary: Rey, un dragon slayer que posee el poder del sekiryutei despierta despues dormir por 7 años debido a una fuerte magia solo para descubrir que el mundo a sido casi destruido por completo y muchos de sus amigos han muerto. Decidido, viaja al pasado para cambiar el futuro ¿Podra lograrlo aun cuando es convertido en diablo? Un cross de dxd y otras series, contiene lemon
1. prologo

**PROLOGO**

Nombre: rey

Edad 18 años

Cumpleaños 16 de febrero

Acuario

Pais de origen Alemania

Resido en Odaiba En japon

Tipo de sangre O

Sexo masculino

Ambidiestro

Vision 6.0 en ambos ojos

Comida favorita pescado

Bebida favorita leche

Manga favorito dragon ball z

Juego favorito duelo de monstruos

Color favorito Negro

Color de ojos azul el izquierdo y violeta el derecho

Color de cabello negro y blanco

Padres fallecidos

Ocupacion estudiante de tercer año de la preparatoria sakuragaoka, mago

Gremio Fairy Tail

Habilidades dormir en cualquier parte, caminar dormido, comer dormido

Persona a la que amo… ¿acaso se me permite amar?

-0-

¿Por que?, ¿Cómo paso esto?, todo esta destruido, ¿acaso es por que no estuve aquí?, todo fue mi culpa, si no hubiera desaparecido esto no habría pasado, mis amigos no habrían muerto, no puedo aceptarlo, tengo que cambiarlo, a pesar la tristeza que sentía y del paisaje desolado frente a mi, el cual haría llorar a cualquiera, ninguna lagrima salió de mis ojos

Mi vista se torno oscura, abrí mis ojos lentamente, lo primero que vi fue un techo, el techo de mi cuarto

¿Fue un sueño?, no, más bien fue un recuerdo, de aquel futuro que vi

Definitivamente cambiare ese futuro, para eso regrese en el tiempo, eso pensamientos no eran los de un adolecente normal, pero yo no soy normal

Cuando trate de levantarme pude sentir un peso en cada uno de mis brazos, cuando gire mi cabeza a la derecha una chica de cabello rosado y corto tenia su cabeza apoyada sobre mi brazo "nyu" pronuncie el nombre de la chica en voz baja, gire para mirar a mi izquierda y pude ver a otra chica de cabello negro y largo dormida a mi lado con orejas de gato sobresaliendo de su cabeza, es cierto, era el turno de nyu y himari de dormir conmigo, por más que quiera quedarme así tengo que levantarme ya que hoy es el primer día de clase, "ohe, nyu, himari, despierten, se nos hará tarde" ellas no respondieron así que las llame un par de veces mas hasta que por fin comenzaron a despertar

'Bostezo'

Nyu soltó un gran bostezo mientras se sentaba en la cama, parece estar un poco adormilada todavía, se veía muy linda

"Buenos días nyu"

"Buenos días rey-san~nyu"

Nyu me dio un beso en los labios y luego se levantó de la cama para abrir las cortinas, la luz del sol entro, iluminando mi cuarto

"Voy a ir a preparar el desayuno, por favor despierta a himari-san~nyu"

Nyu salió de la habitación después de decir eso, con mi mano libre moví el suavemente hombro de himari para despertarla, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse de a poco

"Buenos días joven amo"

Himari me saludo mientras se tallaba los ojos y sus orejas revoloteaban junto a su blanca cola, justo después himari me junto nuestros labios y poco después se separó, su ceño se frunció un poco

"Parece que nyu se me adelanto, yo quería ser quien besara primero al joven amo hoy"

"No se puede evitar, eres muy dormilona"

"La próxima vez lo lograre"

Himari se fue a su habitación a cambiarse, yo también comencé a alistarme para ir a la escuela, después de ponerme mi uniforme me acerque a una pequeña cama que había en la esquina opuesta a la mía, en ella había una criatura parecida a un tigrillo durmiendo plácidamente

"Thundermon, despierta, es hora de desayunar"

El nombrado comenzó a despertar de a poco, se levantó sobre sus 4 patas y se estiro como lo hacen lo gatos

"Buenos días rey"

"Buenos días, vamos démonos prisa o nos dejaran sin desayuno"

El pequeño tigre asintió y ambos salimos del cuarto en dirección al comedor el cual estaba repleto de gente, mi casa es muy amplia y en ella viven muchas 'personas', incluyéndome

No estoy emparentado por sangre con ninguno de ellos pero son mi familia, de una u otra manera los he conocido y los he llegado a considerar como tal

Muchos 'buenos días' se escuchaban por todo el comedor cada vez que otra persona entraba a este, tome asiento frente a una de las grandes mesas y la pequeña Shizuku me sirvió el desayuno,

Aunque diga pequeño, ella probablemente es mayor que yo, aunque no se que edad tenga y no me atrevo a preguntarle, Shizuku es una yokai, una Mizuchi o deidad del agua para ser más exactos, ella es de baja estatura tiene el cabello es de color verde, ojos rojos y una piel palida

Cuando finalmente el desayuno estuvo listo y todos estábamos presentes comenzamos a comer

Hablábamos de cosas comunes mientras comíamos, era como cualquier otro día, cuando finalmente terminamos nuestro desayuno todos nos dispusimos a salir

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y un gran rayo de sol me deslumbro

Estas personas y este lugar son los que quiero proteger

Mi nombre es rey y mi historia comenzó hace mucho, pero les contare sobre los sucesos que acontecieron durante mi tercer y ultimo año en la preparatoria


	2. volume 0 Chapter 1

**Volumen 0:** **beginning (el comienzo)**

 **Life 1: Primer día de clases**

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Suminoe Reyshiro, se escribe en hiragana, mis amigos me llaman Rey, tengo 18 años y soy un mago, sobre mi apariencia pues mi estatura es promedio, mis ojos son rojo debido a mi magia, mi cabello es largo hasta la cintura, lo llevo amarrado con una pañoleta a la altura del cuello, es negro hasta la mitad y la otra mitad es blanco, algunos mechones negros y uno blanco cubren mi frente

Mi frase favorita es 'el único que puede decidir lo que debo hacer soy solo yo'

Actualmente soy un estudiante de tercer año de preparatoria Sakuragaoka, aunque solo es mi primer día de clases del primer semestre, me gusta dormir, lo duelos de monstruo y comer de todo exacto cebollas y ajo, muy a menudo me meto en situaciones fuera de lo común

Nuestra preparatoria es normal, aunque en mi clase del año pasado la mayoría de los estudiantes eran magos o seres sobrenaturales como yokais

En estos momentos estoy de camino hacia la academia, en mi hombro se encuentra mi mejor amigo, Thundermon, es un monstruo digital o digimon para abreviar, tiene la forma de un tigrillo y es de color verde con rallas negras, puede caminar tanto en 2 como en 4 patas, pero le gusta andar en mi hombro, lo conozco desde que tenía 8 años y hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, puede parecer inofensivo pero es realmente fuerte

"Al fin llego la primavera, el invierno pasado fue realmente frio"

Quien hablo fue el chico que caminaba a mi derecha, su nombre es Kiyama Hiroto, él es mi mejor amigo humano, tiene más o menos mi estatura, su cabello es rojo con 2 mechones que sobresalen hacia los lados y ojos verde, a su lado estaba mi mejor amiga y su novia Yagami Ulvida, su cabello es azul turquesa con 2 mechones blanco, uno a cada lado y le llega hasta los hombros, sus ojos son turquesa claro

Los 3 nos conocimos desde mi primer año en la preparatoria, y ellos son magos en entrenamiento

"Si, hace un clima agradable"

La que hablo ahora fue la chica a mi izquierda, se llama Kamiya Hikari, usualmente llamada Kari, ella es un poco más pequeña que yo, su cabello es corto y color castaño al igual que sus ojos, la conozco desde niños, ella se preocupa mucho por todos, sobre todo por mí, es muy amable y nos llevamos muy bien, ella me gusta pero no soy el tipo de chico con el que ella deba estar, eso es lo que yo pienso

Ellos 3 también tienen compañeros digimon

Junto a nosotros venían muchos estudiantes de nuestra escuela, en su mayoría chicas lindas, lo que hacía que llamáramos aún más la atención

"Que emoción, el nuevo semestre comienza hoy"

"Estas muy emocionada San"

Seto san, una chica de cabello castaño claro y largo, ella es una sirena, se transfirió el año pasado desde setochi y desde entonces vive en mi casa, al igual que Hiroto y Ulvida

"Si, si, de tercer año… ¿eso no es obvio?"

Quien dijo eso con pocos ánimos fue una chica de cabello rosado, corto y acabado en puntas, atado con dos coletas y sus ojos son también de este mismo color, con pechos pequeños, su nombre es Edomae Runa, ella es un poco arrogante y orgullosa, pero en el fondo una buena chica, ella tiene una gran rivalidad con san y por esto comenzó a vivir en mi casa también afirmando que yo era su esclavo

"Que suerte que pasaste de grado Runa"

"¿Que rayos estas diciendo? ¡Eso es completamente natural!"

Runa comenzó a reír de forma extraña después de respondió a mi comentario

Ella faltaba mucho a clase debido a su trabajo como idol, ella es muy popular entre los chicos pero sus notas son malas por eso no puedo dejar de pensar que es extraño que pasara el año

Mientras cruzaba la calle un sujeto paso cerca de mi, caminando en dirección opuesta, me detuve por un momento y gire mi cabeza para verlo, puede percibir por su olor que él no era humano, volví a girarme en dirección a mis amigos y continúe caminando

No me importa sino es humano, no tengo interés en el, así que simplemente lo ignorare, mientras no cause problemas puede hacer lo que quiera

-0-

"Buenos días"

Llegamos a la escuela y quien nos recibió con un saludo es un chico con lentes y cabello corto que esta parado en la puerta de entrada

"Buenos días Uryuu"

"Están retrasados el primer día del nuevo semestre"

"No abuses de los demás solo porque ahora eres el nuevo presidente del consejo estudiantil"

"No estoy abusando de nadie, Suminoe"

Ishida Uryuu uno de los mejores estudiantes de nuestra escuela, también está en 3° grado y el nuevo presidente del consejo estudiantil

"La campana aún no ha sonado ¿cierto?, así que aún estamos a tiempo"

"Aun así, deben llegar más temprano ya que deben ser un modelo a seguir para nuestros kohais"

Parece que él está preocupado por la imagen que le damos a los alumnos de grados inferiores

"No puede evitarse, llegamos tarde porque mi esclavo se quedó dormido"

"¿Eh?, pero Runa, fuiste tu la que…"

Runa me dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago lanzándome al suelo

"Te quedaste dormido, ¿cierto?"

"Si, me quede dormido"

Ella es muy violenta pero aunque no quiera admitirlo ya me he acostumbrado a sus golpes, lo cual me es preocupante

"Edomae-san, no golpes a las personas de esa manera, es un mal ejemplo para nuestros kohais"

A Uryuu debería molestarle más el que ella me allá golpeado

"Estas bien Rey"

Thundermon, quien salto de mi hombro cuando fui aventado al suelo, estaba parado frente a mí cerciorándose de mi estado

Yo solo asentí tranquilamente, he recibido golpes más fuertes así que esto no es nada

"Buenos días"

Mire en la dirección de la que provino el saludo, 2 chicos caminaban hacia nosotros uno de cabello rosado y corto y otro de cabello negro que no llevaba camisa

"Buenos días Natsu, Gray"

"Que haces tirado en el piso Rey"

"Más importante Gray, ponte la camisa del uniforme"

"Maldición, me la he quitado sin darme cuenta"

Natsu Dragneel una mago criado por un dragon y Gray Fullbuster también un mago, con el habito de quitarse la ropa inconscientemente, ambos son mis amigos y miembros de mi gremio de magos, ellos junto a otros magos vinieron a Japón hace para estudiar en la misma escuela que yo, los conozco desde niño y ambos carecen de sentido común lo cual me causa muchos problemas

"Es raro verlos llegar temprano, este debe ser uno de esos eventos que pasan una vez en la vida"

Ulvida estaba exagerando, pero es cierto que ellos solían llegar tarde a la escuela casi a diario durante el segundo año, ellos viven en el dormitorio de chicos que pertenece a la escuela y está más cerca que mi casa

"Es culpa de Natsu que siempre llegáramos tarde"

"Cállate"

"¿Me has dicho que me calle, maldito flamita?"

"Así es, porque tus tonterías me molestan, estrella del porno"

"¿Quieres pelear, cabeza de fósforo?"

"Me parece bien, cerebro de hielo"

"Sesos de pájaro"

"Estúpido"

"Bastardo"

"Santoryuu"

"Santoryu no es un insulto, significa Estilo de Tres Espadas, baka"

"Entonces yontoryu"

"Que ganas agregándole otra espada, grandísimo idiota"

Aquí van de nuevo, esos dos siempre se pelean por cualquier razón

"Ya basta ustedes dos, no pueden pelear aquí"

"Huh"

Al escucharme ambos se cruzaron de brazos y miraron en dirección opuesta, parecen niños pequeños, que bueno que están conscientes de que estamos en la escuela sino definitivamente hubieran comenzado una pelea

Después de levantarme del suelo y de que Gray se pusiera su camisa dejamos a Uryuu haciendo su trabajo y entramos a la escuela,

Metí a Thundermon en mi digivice ya que no se les permitía a los digimons pasearse por la escuela, los digivice son dispositivos con la forma de un celular, tienen muchas funciones entre ellas la de llevar digimon en su interior, lo cual es muy practico

Fuimos a ver una pizarra que estaba en la entrada, allí decía la clase en la que estaríamos el resto del año

"Espero que nos toque en la misma clase"

Todos estábamos de acuerdo con lo que Ulvida dijo, fuimos mirando nombre por nombre, tanto Hiroto como Ulvida y Kari estaban en la clase 3-1, al igual que San, Runa y Uryuu, incluso Gray y Natsu, solo faltaba mi nombre, cuando lo encontré me lleve una gran decepción ya que decía clase 3-0

"¿Clase 3-0?, ¿Había una clase como esa?"

Pregunte un poco confundido, hasta donde sabia las clases empezaban por el número 1 no por el 0

"Nunca había escuchado hablar de ella"

Hiroto no era el único, ninguno de otros sabia de esa clase

"Es una lástima, eres el único en una clase diferente"

Todos estaban igual de decepcionados que Kari, incluyéndome

Me gire y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras

"¿A dónde vas rey?"

"Voy a ver al director, esto debe ser un error"

Le respondí Ulvida, el director es el encargado de organizar los salones, quería preguntarle por qué me había puesto en esa clase, hace unos días había hablado con el y me dijo que nos pondría a todos en el mismo salón, entonces ¿por qué yo estaba en otra clase?, fue un error o había otra razón

En el camino me cruce con 2 chicas que caminaban en dirección opuesta a la que yo iba, una tenia el cabello largo y suelto de un color rojo intenso y la otra tenia el cabello negro atado en una coleta grande, nunca las había visto, llevaban un listón verde el cual es el distintivo de los estudiantes de tercer año, lo particular de estas chicas era su olor, igual que el sujeto con el que me cruce en la calle ellas no eran humanas, de la misma forma que antes solo las ignore

Llegue a la oficina del director y toque la puerta, segundos después se escuchó una voz diciendo 'adelante' abrí la puerta y entre

"Con permiso"

En la habitación se encontraba un hombre de una edad muy avanzada, cualquiera diría que esta tiene 70 u 80 años pero estoy seguro de que tiene más, él se encontraba sentado en un sillón detrás de un gran escritorio

"Oh, pero si es Rey-kun, buenos días"

"Buenos días director"

"¿A qué se debe tu visita tan temprano?"

Como de costumbre siempre va al grano

"Quería preguntarle sobre la asignación de clases, ¿Por qué estoy en la clase 0?"

"Oh, así que es eso, al parecer hubo un error cuando estábamos ubicando a los estudiantes en los salones"

"Ya veo, entonces si fue un error, eso significa que puede reasignarme a la clase 3-1 como estaba previsto antes, por favor"

"Lo siento Rey-kun pero ya no podemos hacer eso"

"El director tiene razón mocoso, no tienes otra opción más que ir a la clase 3-0"

Una nueva persona entro a la oficina del director diciendo eso, yo conocía a esa persona, de hecho es un sensei, su nombre es Seto Gozaburo, él es un hombre alto y musculoso de piel oscura, su cabello es negro y despeinado, tiene una cicatriz que va desde la mejilla derecha hasta la izquierda por debajo de sus ojos y otra pasa sobre su ojo izquierdo de forma vertical, él es líder de los yakuza de setouchi además de ser un tritón, él fue profesor a cargo de mi clase el año pasado

Ya veo, no fue un error el que yo esté en una clase diferente, él fue quien me puso allí, el que él este aquí es la prueba que necesito para saberlo, la razón es porque no le agrado debido a que estaba comprometido con su hija, Seto San, esto ocurrió el año pasado

-0-

Estaba ahogándome en el mar de Setouchi durante un viaje a debido a un calambre en ambas piernas y fui salvado por una chica de cabello castaño claro, esa chica era San, pero al intentar salvarme yo pude ver su forma de sirena

Las sirenas y los tritones son seres mitad humano mitad pez por decirlo así, ellos también pueden convertir sus aletas en piernas, pero si entran en contacto con el agua regresan a su forma original

La misma noche que fui salvado por San unos tipos me secuestraron por órdenes de Gozaburo-sensei, junto a mis hermanas y Kari, fui llevado a su casa en el fondo del mar, al parecer cuando un humano descubre la identidad de una sirena el humano debe ser asesinado, pero San se negó diciendo que no tendría sentido que ella me salvara si me iban a matar

Las cosas mejoraron un momento cuando les dije que era un mago, los magos conocen la existencia de toda clase de criaturas incluyendo las sirenas, pero Kari no era una maga, ni tenían conocimiento sobre el mundo mágico ya que en ese entonces estaba prohibido a los magos revelar la existencias de la magia a personas normales

Yo estaba enojado, ya que si ellos me hubieran llevado a mí solo y no a Kari eso no habría pasado

La situación comenzó a empeorar otra vez, hasta que la madre de San, Seto Ren, nos hizo una propuesta, si uníamos a nuestras familias en matrimonio entonces no habría ningún problema y nadie tendría que morir, esa era la mejor opción, ellos tenían una sola hija, san, por lo que quien tenía que casarse era un chico, y yo era el único hombre de mi familia, así que no tuve otra opción más que aceptar, ya que aunque Kari no fuera de mi familia ellos se harían los de la vista gorda para arreglar ese asunto

Para mi mala suerte Gozaburo-sensei comenzó a negarse, gritando que nunca dejaría que su hija se casara con nadie, él es muy sobreprotector con San, e intento matarme de nuevo, después de muchos problemas se arregló que San y yo nos casaríamos, aun sin consentimiento de su padre, la boda se llevaría a cabo después de graduarnos

Cuando regrese a casa, San vino conmigo y comenzamos a vivir juntos, pero ella no vino sola, su padre, su madre y algunos miembros del grupo setouchi no solo nos siguieron, sino que también comenzaron a trabajar en la academia

Al final, después de muchas situaciones caóticas, San decidió cancelar nuestro compromiso, afirmando que quería casarse conmigo no porque fuese necesario, sino por amor y que se esforzaría por hacer que me enamore de ella, eso ocurrió cuando la existencia de la magia se dio a conocer a todo el mundo

Dado que ahora todos conocían la existencia tanto de las sirenas como de los yokais, no había razón para matarme a mí, a mi familia o a Kari

Ahora San y yo solo somos amigos pero Gozaburo-sensei aún me odia por los sentimientos que San tiene hacia mí

-0-

Mientras me perdí en mis recuerdos, deje la oficina del director resignado ya que Gozaburo-sensei está involucrado no había forma de que me cambiaran de clase

Sin darme cuenta había llegado al salón, resulto que la clase a la que fui enviado era el lugar al que iban a parar los estudiantes mas problemáticos de la escuela, eran tipos extraños, uno incluso parecía un zombi y por alguna razón no dejaba de temblar como si tuviera frió

Camine hasta un asiento el cual tenía mi nombre en el escrito, en cuanto me senté los miembros de la clase me rodearon de inmediato, todos eran hombres, y comenzaron a decir un montón de tonterías

"Un rostro nuevo, que fue lo que hiciste para estar aquí"

"Esta es la prisión de la escuela, la clase cero"

"Qué tal si me traes un pan de fideos fritos, tienes 2 segundos"

"Nuestra escuela no vende esa clase de pan"

Cuando le respondí el chico empezó a gritarme con fuerza

"¡Ve a una tienda!"

"¡Pelea! ¡Cree en ti mismo!"

"¡¿En donde está mi pan de fideos fritos?! ¡Dámelo!"

"Voy a lanzar un rayo de fuego"

El chico que grito eso hizo una posición con sus manos como si lanzara un kame hame ha

¿Que rayos les pasaba a estos tipos?

De pronto la puerta, que por alguna razón era de hierro, salió volando de su lugar, la persona que entro era tan grande que tuvo que agacharse para entrar, el tipo tenía más de 2 metros de alto, su cabello es blanco, su piel oscura y musculoso, sino fuera por su ropa hubiera pensado que era el profesor, el incluso llevaba una capa la cual llevaba escrito 'emperador' en kanji

"Es inusual que Tenousan-san venga a clases"

¿Por qué es inusual?, es un estudiante, es normal que asista a la escuela ¿no?

Tenousan se fue a la parte trasera del salón y se sentó en lo que parecía el trono de un rey

"Tenousan-san es el emperador de esta clase, ha gobernado durante años"

"¿Cómo que durante años?"

Yo estaba algo confundido

"La edad no importa aquí"

"Somos estudiantes eternos"

Cuando el profesor llego resulto ser un miembro del grupo Seto, su nombre es Shark Fujishiro, era nuestro profesor de educación física y obviamente era un tritón, su verdadera forma es la de un tiburón y había tratado de comerme en más de una ocasión por órdenes de Gozaburo-sensei

"Muy bien, regresen a sus asientos, es hora de clases"

Fujishiro-sensei dijo eso mientras levantaba la puerta de hierro con una mano y la ponía de nuevo en el marco como si no pesara nada

"Mierda, es el sensei"

Cuatro estudiantes se acercaron a Shark Fujishiro diciendo cosas como

"¿Tu eres nuestro profesor?, ¡Pero nosotros no estamos teniendo educación reglamentaria!"

"Básicamente tu no estas involucrado"

"No importa si eres nuestro maestro, no tienes poder aquí"

"Ahora te mostraremos quien mand…"

Ellos 4 parecían querer atacarlo pero el sensei los lanzo a los 4 por la ventana sin ningún problema y continuo como si nada hubiera pasado, como se esperaba de él

"Todos, mucho gusto en conocerlos, soy el profesor encargado de esta clase, Shark"

Su tono de voz era fría por lo que era obvio que hablaba solo por hablar y que no era un gusto para el conocernos

"Esta es mi primera vez siendo el encargado de una clase, así que estuve investigando, de cualquier manera vamos a empezar… a matarnos entre todos"

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE INVESTIGASTE?!"

Le grite, este tipo no tiene ni una pizca de sentido común

"¿Cada quien está en su lugar cierto?, ya he puesto armas bajo sus asientos, lo que obtengan dependerá de su propia suerte"

Todos comenzaron a sacar sus armas, podía ver cadenas, hoces, bates con clavos entre otras cosas, revise mi asiento, no necesito un arma pero de igual forma la busque, lo que encontré fue un pan, si, un simple pan de esos que se comen

"¡No me jodas!"

Le lance el pan al sensei el cual el esquivo sin problema, el puso las armas y el asiento tenía mi nombre así que era obvio que me había dejado este pan apropósito para que no tuviera ninguna oportunidad

 **Parte 2**

Mi nombre es Kiyama Hiroto, estoy en la clase 3-1, mis amigos y yo nos sentíamos un poco mal al no estar todos en la misma clase

"Me pregunto si Rey-san estará bien"

"No te preocupes Seto, él estará bien"

"Hiroto tiene razón, pero alguien sabe dónde queda esa clase 0"

Al igual que Ulvida ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de en qué salón estaba esa clase, de hecho no sabíamos que existía hasta esta mañana

La puerta del salón se abrió y el que entro fue Seto-sensei, el cerro la puerta y se colocó junto a la mesa del profesor que estaba frente al pisaron

"Tengo ganas de vomitar, ayer me emborrache mientras veía las flores de cerezo y me quede dormido bajo un árbol, unos bastardos vinieron a buscar problemas y termine enterrándolos debajo del árbol de cerezos"

Así es como es él, ese sensei es una mala influencia

"Todos ustedes ahora son alumnos de tercer año, así que no hagan nada como eso, todos tienen que esforzarse y estudiar… excepto Rey-kun, el ya no esta aquí"

"¡Oto-chan! ¡¿Que fue lo que le hiciste?!"

Parece que Seto, quien es la hija del sensei, llego a la conclusión de que Rey no está en esta clase por algo que su padre hizo, pienso que eso es algo probable

"JAJAJAJAJA"

Seto-sensei empezó a reír de manera desquiciada e incluso había lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, estaba llorando de felicidad, eso es suficiente para confirmar mi suposición

"Yo también estoy triste de que no este, muy triste, él fue el único asignado a una clase diferente"

No importa como lo mire, es obvio que no está triste

El sensei continúo riendo histéricamente durante varios minutos hasta que al fin se calmo

"Ya que es un nuevo semestre permítanme que les presente un nuevo alumno"

¿Un estudiante transferido a último momento?

"Oye, trae tu trasero aquí"

El sensei hablo con un tono molesto mientras llamaba a la persona que esperaba fuera del salón

La puerta se abrió y la persona que entro llevaba no solo un uniforme de marinerita, sino que también tenía puesto un delantal de cocina, esto no seria un problema si fuera una chica quien llevara eso puesto, pero…

"Hola, soy el nuevo estudiante de transferencia, runa papa~desu, encantado de conocerlos~desu"

El nuevo alumno era un hombre musculoso de cabello rubio y usaba lentes oscuros, su físico era como el del Seto-sensei, pero su ropa y forma de hablar eran como las de una colegiala, ese hombre es el padre de Edomae Runa, la cual estaba sentada unos asientos detrás de mí tan impactada que parecía que se le saldrían los ojos de la cara

"…¡ES UN PERVERTIDO!"

Muchos en la clase gritaron y entraron en pánico ante la aterradora vista, no era para menos, si tuviera que describirlo sería como ver a Terminator con el uniforme de una estudiante de primaria, incluso llevaba una falda, esta tan pegado a su cuerpo que pareciera que se rasgaría en cuanto el hiciera el mas mínimo movimiento, si Rey estuviera aquí probablemente hubiera gritado algo como 'what the fuck?'

Aunque no es la primera vez que lo veo así, sigue siendo algo impactante, que tiene este hombre en la cabeza

"Como se esperaba, él siempre es tan fabuloso"

"Esto es un dolor de cabeza, ¿Cómo pudo hacerse pasar por un estudiante de preparatoria?"

Mikawa (un tritón) hablo con un tono sarcástico y mientras que Shiranui (una sirena) parecía irritada por lo que ocurría, ellos son miembros de mi clase y ya conocen al padre de runa a diferencia casi todos los otros estudiantes presentes

Cuando mire al sensei el veía al Señor Edomae con una mirada de odio como si quisiera matarlo, ellos no se llevan bien

"Tú, usaste trucos sucios para meterte en la escuela"

"Huh, kisama, tú también usaste trucos"

Tanto el sensei como el 'nuevo alumno' tenían contactos con el ministro de educación, así es como pudieron entrar en esta escuela aunque en puestos muy diferentes

"He, date prisa y mueve tu trasero a tu asiento"

El señor Edomae fue puesto en el asiento detrás de mí, junto a la ventana, a su lado estaba seto y luego estaba Edomae

"Vamos a llevarnos bien, Runa-chan~"

Edomae, que había estado como una estatua finalmente se movió, golpeando fuertemente a su padre en la cara

"¡TU…! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES ESTA VEZ?!"

"Me dijeron que el lugar de Rey-kun estaba vacío, así que…"

"¡AUNQUE ESTE VACÍO! ¡¿POR QUE ESTAS AQUÍ?!"

Edomae volvió a golpear a su padre en el rostro

"Para que tu soledad desaparezca…"

"¿DESAPAREZCA? ¡ADEMÁS, ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS USANDO UN UNIFORME DE MARINERITA Y UN DELANTAL?!"

Ella continuo golpeando la cara de su padre una y otra vez, pero no parecía que lo lastimara

"Pensé que querías un poco de amor maternal"

"¡NO ME IMPORTA COMO TE VISTAS, PERO NO VENGAS A MI ESCUELA!"

Edomae parece tener problemas con su padre, por lo que Rey me dijo, el señor Edomae es de los que se enfrasca en su trabajo, esto hizo que no pasara mucho tiempo con su hija aun cuando era pequeña, parece que es por eso que su hija le tiene resentimiento

"¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido!"

"No interrumpas nuestra conversación familiar, Seto Gozaburo"

"No te dije que no lo hicieras en clase, Edomae"

Ambos caminaron hacia el otro con un aura amenazante proviniendo de ellos, parece que llegaron al límite de lo que se pueden soportar entre si

Cuando llegaron al centro del salón lanzaron un golpe que impacto en la cara del otro, fueron tan fuertes que algunos alumnos que se encontraban cerca de ellos salieron despedidos de sus asientos junto a los escritorios y varias sillas, incluso escuche a uno gritar algo como 'mamá, me voy al cielo'

"Me da asco el solo hablar contigo, Edomae"

"Después de todo, kisama are my enemy"

Esto es malo, podía sentir sus ganas de matarse el uno al otro, era como ver a un dragón y un tigre pelear

"Sería malo si tienen una pelea aquí"

Mikawa tenía razón, ellos 2 podrían destruir toda la escuela

"Moriremos si no escapamos ahora, todos salgan de aquí"

A la orden de Shiranui todos comenzaron a salir del salón

"Evacuen el aula de manera ordenada"

Uryuu trataba de asegurarse de que no se empujaran entre todos mientras intentaban salir

"Vayan a detener a sus padres San, Runa… ¡¿A dónde rayos se fueron?!"

Shiranui trato de pedirle a Seto y a Edomae que hicieran algo, pero las únicas personas que tal vez podría detenerlos ya no estaban en el salón

"Yo peleare contra ellos, estoy encendido"

"No lo hagas Natsu, solo empeoraras las cosas"

Uryuu tenía razón, incluso si natsu podía hacerles frente solo aumentaría el daño a la escuela

Yo salí del aula junto a Ulvida y Hikari, mire al pasillo y pude ver a lo lejos a Seto y a Edomae, comencé a correr hacia ellas

"Tenemos que encontrar a mi esclavo y hacer que lo cambien a nuestro salón"

"También tengo que encontrarlo, ya tuve suficiente de nuestros padre"

Puede que tengan razón, si logramos encontrar a Rey puede que él logre detenerlos, él ya ha tratado con ambos antes y es lo único que se me ocurre

"Kiyama ¿a dónde vas?, necesitamos que nos ayudes a detenerlos"

"Voy a buscar a Rey, te dejo esto a ti y a shiranui, ella debe ser capaz de hacer algo"

Le grite eso a Ishida sin dejar de correr. Por lo que se shiranui es una examinadora de sirenas, se encarga de vigilar que las sirenas no causen problemas en el mundo humano así que detener a esos 2 es básicamente su trabajo, aunque realmente no creo que sea capaz de hacer mucho

Sé que debería quedarme pero tengo el presentimiento de que Rey también está en problemas, después de todo es un habito en el meterse en líos

Ulvida y kari estaban corriendo junto a mí y finalmente alcanzamos a Edomae y a Seto

 **Parte 3**

"La clase comienza, Rey-kun esfuérzate"

En cuanto el sensei dijo eso todo el mundo me rodeo

"Nos desharemos del nuevo primero"

"Debe ser un debilucho"

"La carne asada esta lista"

"La guerra santa comienza"

Ellos comenzaron a atacarme con sus armas mientras seguían gritando tonterías

Como pude esquive sus ataques, incluso unas flechas que me habían lanzado

"Él tiene unos reflejos sorprendentes"

"Esto no es nada comparado con el padre de san persiguiéndome"

Continúe esquivando sus ataques sin ningún problema

"Increíble" decían algunos estudiantes, de pronto Tenousan se paró enfrente de mí

"Tonterías"

Eso fue todo lo que dijo Tenousan mientras me miraba

"Tenousan"

Yo solo dije su nombre mirándolo a los ojos y esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento

"Maldito, bastardo te olvidaste del honorifico"

Yo tengo el habito de llamar a las personas por su nombre de pila

Si derroto al mas fuerte primero podre evitar pelear innecesariamente con los otros, di un gran salto en dirección a tenousan, cuando estaba cerca de él, saco una bazooka RPG7 de entre su capa, la apunto hacia mi y disparo sin pensarlo dos veces, el tiro iba directo a mi cabeza, apenas logre esquivarlo pero quede aturdido y caí al suelo, el tiro impacto con la pared destruyéndola

Si esa cosa me hubiera dado seguro la palmo, Tenousan aprovecho que yo estaba en el suelo y me dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago dejándome sin aire

"Rey"

Pude escuchar a varias personas gritar mi nombre, en la puerta del salón estaban San, Runa, Hiroto, Ulvida y Kari, ellos corrieron hacia mi

"Oigan, todavía estamos en clases"

"Fujishiro-san, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Es solo un juego de matarnos entre todos"

Ese maldito sensei, le respondió a San como si esto no fuera algo serio, mire a los demás y les pregunte como me encontraron, Ulvida me mostró su digivice

Por supuesto. Los digivice pueden rastrearse entre si, yo siempre llevo el mío conmigo, empecé a levantarme con ayuda de Ulvida y Kari

"De cualquier forma, ¿Qué está pasando?"

Pregunto Runa

"Has que se detengan ahora Fujishiro-san"

Espero que fujishiro-sensei le haga caso a San

"No dejaremos que detengan la guerra santa"

"Aun si son mujeres"

"Oh, chicas, hay chicas"

Los estudiantes venían en dirección a nosotros dispuestos a atacarnos

"¡Oigan chicos! **Acábenlos** "

Cuando Runa dijo eso un grupo de chicos entro al salón y comenzaron a pelear, ellos son los fans de Runa y también son estudiantes de nuestra escuela, se hacen llamar los guardaespaldas de Runa, llevaban puestos unos cascos como los de los soldados de la película la guerra de las galaxias, la única diferencia era que tenían pintado un símbolo de una luna creciente en la frente

"Runa-chan no deberías empeorar las cosas"

San estaba en lo cierto, aun si Runa trataba de ayudar traer más gente para que pelee no es la mejor manera de hacerlo

"Todo es por salvar a mi esclavo, deberían agradecerme, muy bien bestias, voy a usar mi canción para animarlos ¡Antiguas líricas de las sirenas, canción de guerra!"

Las sirenas tienen la capacidad de cambiar el estado de ánimo de las personas con sus cantos, cuando Runa comenzó a cantar todos los humanos menos Hiroto, Ulvida, Kari y yo se pusieron más violentos, al parecer nosotros 4 hemos desarrollado una inmunidad a las canciones de las sirenas al haberlas escuchado tantas veces

"Hare que todos se calmen ¡Antiguas liricas de las sirenas, canción de sueño!"

San también empezó a cantar con un ritmo más lento

Todos en el salón, menos mis amigos y yo, cayeron dormidos para luego levantarse a pelear y volver a caer dormidos, esto paso una y otra vez, Fujishiro-sensei estaba durmiendo de pie muy tranquilo con una burbuja de moco saliendo de su nariz

"Quiero pelear… pero también tengo sueño, pero quiero pelear"

"Imposible…la canción de guerra debería tener más efecto durante una batalla"

Runa estaba sorprendida ya que la canción de San estaba teniendo un mayor efecto que la suya

"Todos, en verdad ninguno de ustedes quiere pelear entre si, solo tienen miedo, aun si esta programado para las clases, no hay necesidad de hacerlo, si la vida de los jóvenes se perdiera por esa razón, dañaría el nombre de las sirenas de seto, se escribe como 'caballerosidad' pero se lee como 'sirena'"

Así es como es San, ella es una firme creyente del espíritu caballeresco que las sirenas deben tener, su honor no le permite quedarse quieta cuando otros se están lastimando

"Así que esto es la caballerosidad…"

Los estudiantes que antes estaban peleando ahora están derramando lágrimas varoniles y nada gay

"En serio, ella siempre es igual. Retirada"

"Sí, retirada"

A la orden de Runa todos sus guardaespaldas salieron del salón con sus cascos cubiertos de lágrimas

"San, gracias por la ayuda"

San había detenido la pelea y por eso le agradecí

Una fuerte pisada se escuchó en el salón, provenía de Tenousan

"Mocosa, como se atreve una mujer a detener una batalla entre hombres, conoce tu lugar"

"¿El todavía quiere pelear a pesar de haber escuchado la canción de sueño?"

Era como Runa decía, este tipo debe tener un gran deseo de pelear

"Yo soy el emperador, aun si eres mujer no te dejare escapar"

El puño de Tenousan fue en dirección a San

"¡Cuidado, San!"

Aun con la advertencia de Runa, San no fue capaz de moverse, pero el golpe de Tenousan nunca toco a San

Puse mi mano frente a su puño y lo detuve sin problema

"Rey-san"

"Tu, ¿como…?"

San y Tenousan estaban sorprendidos porque fui capaz de detener el puño de este último

"Tenou, ¿Qué estabas tratando de hacerle a San?"

Dije con una voz fría

"El esclavo se enojó"

"Te estoy preguntando que tratabas de hacer"

Me quite la parte superior de mi ropa, solo quedaron unas vendas que cubrían ambos brazos

"¿Por qué se está desnudando?"

"Es solo una mala costumbre que él tiene"

Aunque no era necesario, Hiroto respondió la pregunta de uno de los chicos de la clase cero

"Un hombre que le levanta la mano a una mujer no puede vencerme"

Dije eso con total seguridad

"Tonterías, soy el emperador"

Tenou lanzo un golpe hacia mí, pero mi puño lo impacto primero justo en el pecho, la capa que llevaba se desprendió y cayó al suelo

Tenou cayó de rodillas mientras respiraba pesadamente

"Tenousan-san… ¡Tenousan-san está en el suelo!"

"Imposible"

"El emperador ha sido derrotado"

Los estudiantes de la clase cero no podían creer que su 'emperador' hubiera perdido una batalla

"¿Quién rayos eres tú?"

"Escucha bien y nunca lo olvides, mi nombre es Suminoe Rey"

Después de decir continué con mi mirada sobre Tenou y le dije

"Nunca podrás vencerme si solo peleas por ti"

Eso era lo que sentía

"Amigo"

Pude entender lo que Tenou quiso decir con esa palabra, 'amigo' puede escribirse con los kajis de enemigo poderoso, básicamente me está diciendo que me reconoce como un rival

"Rey-san…"

"Que encuentro tan sorprendente"

Escuche una voz de una chica diferente a la de todas las que estaban en el salón, se trataba de shiranui akeno, o akeno-chi como san y yo la llamamos ¿Cuando llego ella aquí?

"Una sincronización perfecta, no, lo que es más importante el coraje para enfrentarlo y regresarle el golpe"

Ella estaba muy emocionada, es raro verla así, debe ser el tipo de chica a las que les gustan este tipo de cosas

Ella parecía querer decir algo más pero se detuvo de golpe ya que Runa la veía con una mirada molesta

"Oye… estas interesada en mi esclavo, ¿No?"

"Imposible. Esto es una molestia"

Akeno-chi puso su mano en su cara como si tuviera dolor de cabeza y negó inmediatamente la acusación de Runa, quien simplemente le saco la lengua haciéndole una mofa

"Akeno-chi, ¿qué sucedió en el aula?"

San le pregunto eso. ¿Algo sucedió en la clase 3-1? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué todos están aquí si se supone que estamos en clases ahora?

"Sobre eso…"

Antes de que Akeno-chi pudiera explicar lo que pasaba un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, la pared que daba con el patio de la escuela se derrumbó y la figura de dos hombres fornidos y con sus ropas rasgadas aparecieron, uno de ellos llevaba un traje de marinerita. What the fuck?. Que vista tan horrible

"…No pude detenerlos"

"Kya, papa"

"Oto-chan"

Eran los padres de runa y san, es normal para esos dos pelearse pero ¿Por qué el padre de Runa está usando esa ropa de nuevo? Y ¿Por qué esta en la escuela? Es más, estamos en el segundo piso, ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí desde el patio?

"Tus ataques son débiles, ¿Es todo lo que tienes Edomae?"

"Seto Gozaburo, hoy voy a exterminate"

"Detengan esto por favor"

"Sino los detenemos…"

Runa estaba temblando y llorando al igual que San deseando que sus padres se detuvieran

Yo solté un suspiro, muchas cosas molestas están pasando hoy

"No se preocupen, yo los detendré"

"Rey-san"

Esto es una molestia pero no puedo dejarlos continuar

"¡Muere Edomae!"

"¡This is your end!"

Ambos corrieron en dirección al otro, yo también fui hacia ellos para tratar de detenerlos pero algo me hizo resbalar, mire hacia mis pies y vi el pan, la razón de que resbalara fue por el pan que se suponía tenía que usar como arma

No pude recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo y termine recibiendo el puño de ambos hombres justo en la cara

"¡Rey-san!"

Lo último que recuerdo fue a San gritando mi nombre, mi vista se nublo y caí inconsciente

 **Life 2: La noche de los yokais**

"Detente zeref"

Una chica de cabello negro y largo le gritaba a un chico más o menos de mi edad, todo a su alrededor estaba destruido y carecía de vida

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Pregunto el chico con una voz fría

"Soy la dragon slayer de la oscuridad"

"Y crees que tu sola puedes hacer algo contra mi"

"Ella no está sola"

Un dragón occidental de al menos 2 metros de alto aterrizo junto a la chica y se apoyó sobre sus 4 patas, era de un color muy oscuro y tenía 6 alas

"Yami no ryu" (dragon de la oscuridad)

Fue como Zeref lo llamo

Una gran cantidad de energía salió de ellos tres chocando entre si y provocando un gran brillo

"Reyko"

Una joven de cabello plateado grito

"Nos veremos de nuevo Rein"

Fue lo único que la chica llamada Reyko dijo

-0-

Lentamente abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue un techo de color blanco, me encontraba acostado en una cama

Ese sueño otra vez, lo he tenido desde pequeño, pero está en la primera vez que escucho el nombre de esa chica, la joven de cabello negro que se parece a mí, hace mucho que me canse de pensar que significa ese sueño así que no le di importancia

Por otro lado el chico llamado Zeref lo conozco, él es el mago oscuro más poderoso de toda la historia, se suponía que había muerto hace 400 años, pero yo lo vi vivo hace algunos meses

Deje salir un suspiro mientras me sentaba en la cama y comencé a mirar a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde estoy?, lo único que recuerde es que estaba en la clase cero y trate de detener la pelea de los padres de san y runa

Podía percibir el olor a medicamentos, ¿Acaso estoy en el hospital?, pude ver a una persona del otro lado de las cortinas que me rodeaban, esa persona se estaba acercando a mí, cuando rodó las cortinas me di cuenta de quién era

"Veo que ya has despertado Rey-kun, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Es una mujer de cabello azul oscuro que le llega hasta los hombros, su nombre es Seto Ren, es la madre de San y esposa de Gozaburo-sensei, además la enfermera de nuestra escuela

"Estoy bien, ¿Qué ocurrió?"

Ella contesto a mi pregunta mientras me revisaba para cerciorarse de que realmente estuviera bien, por lo que me dijo, ella llego a la clase cero justo después de que fui golpeado por ambos padres, y detuvo la pelea, ella es muy buena para controlar a su marido, para que lograra eso… las esposas realmente dan miedo. A diferencia de su esposo, a ella le agrado y me animaba a casarme con su hija

Volviendo con lo ocurrido mientras estaba inconsciente, Hiroto me cargo hasta la enfermería junto a los demás, ellos se fueron a la ceremonia de ingreso, la cual se suponía que tendría lugar después de la inducción que tendríamos con nuestros maestro encargados

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una campana, es la campana que indicaba el fin de una clase

"¿Qué horas son? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"

"No mucho, ese timbre significa que la ceremonia de ingreso acaba de terminar"

Ya veo solo me perdí la ceremonia de ingreso, siempre quise faltar a ella ya que es muy tediosa, aunque no me imaginaba que no asistiría por ser golpeado por los padres de mis compañeras

"Parece que realmente estas bien, eso es bueno, lamento que el tonto de mi marido te lastimara"

"No se preocupe por eso"

"No, como su esposa es mi deber compensarte por eso, hare cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo-que-se-a"

Eso último lo dijo con un tono seductor, a ella le gusta burlarse de mí tratándome como a un niño

"Gracias por la oferta, pero no voy a hacer nada mientras estemos en la escuela"

No quisiera ser descubierto haciendo cosas pervertidas con una enfermera que no solo está casada, sino que también es la madre de mi ex-prometida, sin mencionar que Thundermon sigue en mi digivice, aunque él no diga nada sé que nos está escuchando

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió

"Hola Rey, ¿Ya estás bien?"

Hiroto entro acompañado del resto que había estado en la clase 3-0 excepto akeno-chi

"Pero mira que acabar así después de tratar de lucir genial. 'No se preocupen, yo los detendré' ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?"

"No me molestes Ulvida"

Ella no dejaba de reírse de mí

"Oka-san, ¿Cómo esta Rey-san?"

"No te preocupes San, él esta bien, por suerte es muy resistente, podrá regresar a casa en cuanto acaben las clases"

"Hablando de eso, durante la ceremonia de ingreso dijeron que cancelarían las clases debido a todo el alboroto causado, así que podemos irnos a casa ahora, casi lo olvido, el director dijo que te reasignaría a la clase 3-1"

"¿En serio?"

Hiroto asintió a mi pregunta, que bueno, podremos estar en la misma clase en nuestro último año, además no quiero tener que regresas a esa clase llena de locos

"Bien, regresemos a casa todos"

Dije con mucho ánimo

"Aquí están tus cosas"

"Gracias Kari"

Tome mi mochila, me levante de la cama colocándome los zapatos y comencé a caminar fuera de la enfermería, no me gustan mucho esos lugares para enfermos

Mientras caminaba por la academia con mis amigos pude ver la destrucción causada por lo que creo fue la pelea de los padres de San y Runa, habían derribado un sinnúmero de paredes, parecía que la escuela había sido golpeada por un desastre natural, si tuviera que calcularlo diría que alrededor del 60% del edificio principal estaba destruido o agrietado

Según Ulvida, el padre de Runa fue expulsado de la escuela, mientras que Gozaburo-sensei fue relevado de su puesto como profesor a cargo de nuestra clase al igual que Fujishiro-sensei, eso es normal, ¿A quien se le ocurriría hacer que los alumnos traten de matarse entre si? Si fueran personas normales estoy seguro que los habrían despedido, no, si fueran normales en primer lugar nada de esto hubiera pasado, el director es muy generoso al dejar que Gozaburo-sensei y Fujishiro-sensei se queden

-0-

En el camino a casa me desvié para acompañar a Kari a la suya, ella era la única que no vive con nosotros

Después de dejarla en su casa comenzó mi camino de regreso, hoy es mi turno de cocinar, así que debo apurarme, Hiroto y Ulvida están comprando cosas para la cena, Himari y Shizuku se fueron a una misión esta mañana, así que no regresaran en un tiempo, Nyu y los demás ya deben haber llegado a casa

"Por favor déjenme"

Pude escuchar la voz de una chica, cuando mire a ver qué pasaba dos hombres estaban a su lado, probablemente trataban de ligar con ella pero a la chica parecía molestarle

"Por favor dejen de molestarla"

Una chica de cabello negro y corto, con gafas, se puso entre ellos, llevaba el uniforme de nuestra escuela

"Vete, yo me hare cargo"

Cuando la nueva chica dijo eso la otra se fue corriendo diciendo solo 'gracias'

"Ey, has hecho que nuestra chica se fuera, ahora tendrás que acompañarnos tu"

"No estoy obligada a nada, con permiso"

La chica le contesto con una voz seria y fría, y comenzó a alejarse de ellos

"Como si te fuera a dejar ir"

Uno de los chicos la tomo por el brazo evitando que se fuera

"Necesitas relajarte"

El otro chico le levanto la falda a aquella chica, esa es una mala broma

La chica se molestó, se soltó del agarre y abofeteo con fuerza al sujeto que le había levantado la falda, la suficiente para tirarlo al suelo

"Maldita"

Podía ver la mirada molesta del chico en el suelo mientras se sostenía la mejilla, sentí un Reiatsu provenir de él, eso tipos son yokais con apariencia humana, ambos sujetos dejaron salir una gran cantidad de miasma, será mejor que intervenga, no puedo dejarlo causar un problema aquí, y menos con mucha gente alrededor

El tipo en el suelo se puso de pie y corrió hacia la chica con sus manos cubiertas de miasma

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella lo golpee en la cabeza, él cayó al suelo bruscamente y quedo inconsciente por el fuerte impacto

"Maldito, no se quien seas, pero será mejor que te quites si sabes lo que te conviene"

"¿Y si me niego?"

"Te arrepentirás de haber preguntado eso"

El cuerpo del chico en pie comenzó a cambiar de forma, pude darme cuenta de lo que realmente era, un Nezumi, una rata con forma humana, debo decir que tiene un aspecto desagradable

Rápidamente se acercó a mí, comenzando a lanzar golpes, logre escavarlos todos sin mucha dificultad, cubrí mi pie con magia oscura y lo ataque

"Yami ryu no Kagitsume" (garra del dragon de la oscuridad)

Mi golpe dio en el estómago del Nezumi y lo envió volando lejos

Su transformación se revirtió y se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor

Me acerque a él y le dije

"Toma a tu amigo y váyanse de aquí"

"¿Quién diablos eres?"

"Escucha bien y nunca lo olvides, mi nombre es Rey y soy un dragon slayer"

En cuanto se recuperó el Nezumi se fue llevándose a su compañero aun inconsciente

"Te encuentras bien"

Le pregunte a la chica

"Si, gracias"

Su forma de hablar era muy fría, no puedo decir si realmente esta agradecida o solo lo hace porque es lo correcto

"No te preocupes por eso, mas importante no deberías provocar peleas"

"¿Provocar? Fueron ellos quienes la iniciaron"

"Fuiste tú la que los golpeo primero o ¿no?"

"Eso no es…"

La chica se detuvo a pensar lo que dije, pareció darse cuenta de que tenía razón

"No se quien eres pero cualquiera se enojaría si lo abofetean, golpear a una persona solo porque vio tu ropa interior es un poco infantil, ¿No lo crees?"

"¿A caso tus las viste?"

La conversación cambio bruscamente, yo si la vi pero decir eso acabaría causando más problemas

"Pues yo…"

Una ráfaga de viento apareció de la nada levantando la falda de la chica frente a mí, que evento tan oportuno

La chica rápidamente acomodo su falda con sus manos y dijo

"Ahora las viste"

"Son negras"

Su ropa interior era blanca pero no podía decirle eso porque se daría cuenta de que realmente la vi

"Claro que no, no usaría esa clase de ropa, suficiente"

La chica se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, me di cuenta desde que me acerque a ella que tampoco era humana pero su olor no era el de un yokai, no estoy seguro de que es, hay muchos seres sobrenaturales en esta ciudad últimamente

Sin darle más importancia al asunto retome mi camino de regreso a casa

 **Parte 2**

"Oye tu, la chica del cabello negro y anteojos"

"¿Me hablas a mí?"

"Si, tu, la del uniforme de Sakuragaoka"

"¿Que necesitas de mi?"

"Le has causado muchos problemas a mis compañeros hace unos momentos, así que quiero que vengas conmigo, si te niegas o llamas la atención podría pasarle algo a esta dulce niña que esta junto a mi amigo"

"Tsk. Está bien, iré con ustedes"

 **Parte 3**

Después de cenar decidí salir a caminar o eso fue lo que les dije a mi familia, pero la razón por la que salí es otra, ya es de noche y no es una noche cualquiera es la primera noche de luna nueva del mes, donde la luz que refleja la luna menor a la de los otros días

En noches como esta mi aspecto cambia, no es que me convierta en un hombre lobo ni nada parecido, yo poseo la sangre de un vampiro o más exactamente su ADN, aunque es solo el 10% esto causa que cuando hay tan poca luz como esta noche mi aspecto cambie

Aunque lo único diferente es mi cabello, el cual ahora es completamente plateado, no tengo la necesidad de beber sangre y aparte de Kari y Thundermon nadie más me ha visto así

No hay una razón en específico, ni tampoco es que se los quiera ocultar, más bien es solo un capricho

Cuando estoy en este estado me es difícil dormir así que salgo a caminar, o más bien voy saltando de techo en techo ya que me gustan las alturas, llevo puesto un Shihakusho color negro, es muy acto para pelear

Hoy no estoy solo de paseo, por lo que hiroto me dijo, hoy han desaparecido varias chicas y según la versión de algunos testigos los hombres tenían apariencias de ratas, aunque las personas solo los vieron por un instante

No es como que me guste involucrarme en asuntos como este, pero si no hago algo puede que alguna de mis amigas desaparezca también, además es probable que esté relacionado con los chicos que me encontré esta tarde, de haberlo sabido no los hubiera dejado ir tan fácilmente

Después de dar vueltas por un rato, pude percibir un olor parecido al de esta tarde, parece que tengo suerte

-0-

Después de 'hablar' con uno de los Nezumi que me encontré logre que me dijera el lugar en el que se escondían, olía a muchos Nezumi así que definitivamente este es el lugar, estaba parado frente a una bodega supuestamente abandonada, pero había luces brillando en su interior, se encontraba en un terreno valdio

De una patada hice volar la puerta la cual causo un gran ruido al caer, todos los que estaban dentro me miraron sorprendidos, no esperaban que alguien los encontrara

Habían alrededor de 50 Nezumi en este lugar y en la parte trasera se encontraba una jaula con varias chicas adentro

"¿Quién eres y Cómo nos encontraste?"

Quien hablo fue un tipo sentado con una copa de vino en su mano, al mirarlo por unos instante pude reconocerlo, era el mismo tipo con el que me cruce hoy camino a la escuela, parece ser el líder

"Me encontré con uno de sus compañeros y tuvimos una pequeña charla"

Respondí mientras hacía crujir mis nudillos

"Ya veo, y ¿Qué has venido a hacer?"

"He venido a sacarlos de mi territorio"

"Ja, que gracioso, esta ciudad es nuestro territorio, estás loco si crees que nos iremos solo porque nos lo pidas"

"No se los iba a pedir, desde el principio estaba pensando en obligarlos"

"En serio crees que puedes derrotarnos tu solo, no me hagas reír, mátenlo"

A su señal todos los Nezumi me rodearon ya en su forma de ratas

"Muchas cosas frustrantes me han pasado hoy, así que voy a desestresarme con ustedes"

Extendí mi mano izquierda y acumule mana en la palma

"Trace on"

Una espada dorada se materializo en mi mano, un gran poder provenía de ella, el nombre de esta espada es Excalibur

"No creas que esa espada nos asusta"

Uno de los Nezumi intento atacarme pero con un simple movimiento lo corte en dos con la espada, su cuerpo se desvaneció como niebla

"Que débiles son"

Con otro movimiento cree una gran presión de aire que fue capaz de cortar a todos los Nezumi exceptuando a su líder, el cual me veía con una cara horrorizada

"Maldito, ¿Quién diablos eres?"

"Soy el que se convertirá en el señor de todos los yokais de esta zona"

Pase a su lado en dirección a la jaula

"Si quieres vivir será mejor que te largues y no regreses a este lugar"

Le hice una advertencia, pero el muy tonto la ignoro y pensado que yo había bajado mi guardia intento atacarme, pero aun estando de espalda pude seguir sus movimientos

Rápidamente evadí su ataque y me coloque detrás de él, atravesándolo con mi espada, el escupió sangre y al igual que sus compañeros poco a poco fue desapareciendo

"Sino hubieras venido por mí, podrías haber sobrevivido, después de todo, no tenia intenciones de involucrarme contigo"

Una vez no hubo rastro de él, disipé mi espada, camine hasta la jaula y la abrí, revise a las chicas y todas parecían estar bien, aunque un poco asustadas, el nezumi que me dijo donde estaban, también dijo que lo que querían era tomar Odaiba como su territorio y se desharían de todos los hombres y se quedarían con las mujeres jóvenes, así que acabar con ellos estaba bien

Comencé a desatar a las chicas, las cuales tenían sus manos amarradas con cuerdas, mientras lo hacía pude reconocer a una de ellas, la misma chica de esta tarde, aquella con anteojos, de cabello negro corto, pechos pequeños y ropa interior blanca

Me acerque a ella para ver si estaba bien, me pregunto si me reconocerá

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, muchas gracias"

"Eso es bueno"

Le dije mientras la desamarraba

"¿Quién eres? No eres humano ¿cierto?"

Parece que no me reconoció, a pesar de que lo único que cambio fue el color de mi cabello, la verdad es que me veo lo suficientemente diferente como para confundir a las personas

"Considerando que te diste cuenta de que no soy humano puedo suponer que tú tampoco lo eres, yo solo soy un simple hibrido de vampiro"

La chica me miro sorprendido, parece que no esperaba que descubriera su identidad

"Pudiste liberarte y escapar tu sola, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Acaso fue por las otras chicas?, si es así eres muy amable"

Con solo verla podía saber que tenia la habilidad para haber escapado ella sola

La chica se sonrojo un poco por mi comentario y miro hacia otro lado

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Shitori Souna"

"Es un placer conocerte, Souna"

 **AFTERWORD**

Hola a todos, gracias por leer mi nuevo fict, tal vez no pasó mucho en este cap ya que es solo la introducción de los personaje, pero lo otros serán mas movidos, asi que espero que le den una oportunidad

Como datos extra los personajes tienen características en su forma de hablar por ejemplo

La frase de san de es un juego de palabras, 'se escribe como caballerosidad ( **ninkyo** ) pero se lee como sirena ( **Ningyo** )'

El padre de runa tiende a decir frases en ingles usualmente las mismas que dice terminator, el personaje en el que esta basado

Rey, el protagonista de esta historia, es un OC, como se mencionó antes el no usa los honoríficos usuales del japonés como kun, chan, sama, dono o san, es tanto asi que le quito el san al nombre Tenousan y solo lo llama Tenou

Runa es la única que llama a Rey esclavo

Hiragana: uno de las formas de escritura en japon, los nombres de las personas nacidas en japon se escriben en este en este silabario o en kaji, mientras que el nombre de los extranjeros suele escribirse en katakana

La magia que Rey uso para materializar excalibur se llama proyección, es una magia que permite recrear cualquier objeto que el usuario haya visto, pero es más complicada de lo que parece

 **Definiciones**

Nezumi: significa rata demonio

Shihakusho: es la ropa llevada por los shinigamis en bleach

 **Notas**

Todos los personajes excepto Rey y Thundermon son de una serie

Kari es de digimon, hiroto y ulvida son de inazuma eleven, uryuu es de bleach, natsu y gray son de fairy tail, san junto a los demás tritones\sirenas son de Seto no Hanayome al igual que los miembros de la clase 0

Espero seguir contando con su apoyo

Gracias


	3. volume 0 Chapter 2

**Volumen 0**

 **Dato: habrá partes en la novela que se contaran en tercera persona, asi como hay partes que se narran desde la perspectiva de los personajes, esta es una opción muy común y que se ha implementado en otras novelas**

 **Life 3:** **Segundo día**

 **Parte 1**

Hoy es el segundo día de clases, aunque técnicamente es el primero pues ayer se cancelaron debido al incidente que casi destruye toda la academia

Después de que desate a todas las chicas anoche, la policía llego, yo los había llamado antes de entrar al almacén, salí sin que me vieran, si me quedaba me hubieran hecho muchas preguntas y hubiera sido muy molesto

Después de eso me la pase el resto de la noche en el techo de un edificio mirando el cielo ya que no tenía sueño, volví a casa cuando ya había regresado a mi forma usual, me acosté hasta que el despertador sonó, a pesar de no dormir mucho estoy bien, ya estoy acostumbrado a pasar noches enteras sin dormir

Ahora estamos de camino a la escuela con el grupo usual

"¿Que profesor está encargado de nuestra clase?"

Debían haber puesto otro profesor que remplazara a gozaburo-sensei, Hiroto fue quien contesto a mi pregunta

"¿Aun no te lo hemos dicho?, nos avisaron durante la asamblea, es Mikazuki-sensei"

Era normal que no lo supiera debido al incidente de ayer, además había olvidado preguntarlo antes

"Así que Kiryu-sensei eh, ella fue nuestra profesora encargada durante nuestro primer año si mal no recuerdo"

Mikazuki Kiryu es una mujer que tiene entre sus 26 y 28 años, tiene el cabello anaranjado claro, y pechos grandes, comenzó a trabajar como profesora de ciencias sociales hace 2 años y fue nuestra maestra a cargo en ese entonces, será bueno terminar la academia con la misma persona con la que la empezamos

"¿Seguro que estas bien Rey-kun?"

"Si, estoy bien Kari, no te preocupes"

Ella sigue preocupada por los fuertes golpes que recibí ayer en la academia, no es para menos, los puños tenían casi el tamaño de mi cabeza, una persona normal hubiera muerto, o en el mejor de los casos tendría el cráneo fracturado, supongo que el hecho de que yo esté bien significa que no soy normal

Finalmente llegamos a la entrada de la escuela

"Cuidado con el balón"

Un grito se escuchó de repente, un balón de fútbol había sido pateado muy fuerte e iba en dirección hacia dos chicas que estaban más adelante de nosotros, no es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto, en mi primer y segundo año cuando llegaba a la escuela durante el primer día por alguna razón una pelota siempre era golpeada en dirección a una chica por los miembros del club de fútbol que intentaban reclutar a nuevos estudiantes, y yo la desviaba, es como una de esas situaciones clichés, pero esta vez no era solo un balón…

"Cuidado con la pelota de tenis"

"Cuidado con la pelota de beisbol"

"Cuidado con el balón de rugby"

"Seto-sensei se cayó del segundo piso"

"¡Otō-chan!"

Todo, incluso el sensei, iban en dirección a las dos chicas, me moví rápidamente e hice aparecer una espada de madera con magia, golpee las cuatro pelotas de regreso a dónde venían y a Gozaburo-sensei de regreso al segundo piso entrando por una ventana abierta, debo admitir que quería golpearlo, esto debe ser el karma

"¡Maldito mocoso!"

El grito eso después de que le pegue, pero ¿Cómo fue que se cayó?

"¡Otō-chan!"

San que estaba con nosotros entro a la escuela corriendo, seguramente para saber si su padre estaba bien, la verdad no creo que un golpe como ese lo haya herido

"Eso fue sorprendente Rey"

Ulvida se acercó corriendo emocionada mirando la espada de madera

"¿Qué clase de magia es esa?"

"Es solo 'transportar', marcas un objeto con tu mana y puedes hacer que aparezca cuando lo necesites, luego puedes regresarlo al lugar de donde lo trajiste, es una magia básica, con algo de practica también podrías hacerla"

Hice que la espada desapareciera tan rápido como había aparecido

"Disculpa"

Escuche una voz que provenía de atrás de mí, me gire a ver de quien era, era una de las chicas a las que casi golpean los balones y a Gozaburo-sensei

"Eres tu otra vez"

Era la misma chica que me encontré ayer 2 veces, si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Shitori Souna

"La chica de las bragas"

Ella frunció el ceño cuando dije eso

"Quiero decir, eres la chica de ayer en la tarde"

"Como sea, sobre lo de hace un momento…"

"No te preocupes, no tienes que agradecérmelo"

"Ya veo, en ese caso, quisiera que vinieras conmigo"

"¿Eh?"

Souna me sujeto del brazo y camino hacia la escuela llevándome con ella, seguidos por la otra chica

"Espera, sé que estas agradecida, pero no debemos hacer ese tipo de cosas en la escuela, además acabamos de conocernos, aunque realmente no me molestas mientras lo hagamos en un lugar más apropiado"

"No sé qué clase de idea te estás haciendo, pero te llevo conmigo porque infringiste una regla de la escuela"

"¿Eh?, ¿Regla?, ¿Cuál regla?"

Pregunte algo confundido

"Está prohibido usar magia sin autorización o bajo la tutela de un maestro a menos que sea un caso extremadamente necesario"

"Nunca había escuchado esa regla"

"A los estudiantes se les aviso sobre las nuevas reglas durante la ceremonia de ayer"

Mire hacia donde estaban mis amigos y ellos asintieron tranquilamente, corroborando lo que la chica había dicho

"Espera, acabo de evitar que salieras herida"

"Eso es eso y esto es esto, son dos cosas completamente diferentes"

Ella tiene razón en eso pero está siendo un poco injusta

"A todo esto ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Shitori Souna"

¿Qué?, pero se suponía que Uryuu era el nuevo presidente, acaso lo reemplazaron en menos de un día, ¿Cuán inútil debió ser para que lo cambiaran tan rápido? Qué rayos paso mientras estaba inconsciente

"Oe, hagan algo"

Pedí ayuda a mis siempre confiables amigos

"Te estaremos esperando en el salón de clase, asegúrate de no llegar tarde"

Tienes que estar bromeando Ulvida

"¡Ayúdenme!"

-0-

Después de ser abandonado por mis amigos, fui llevado hasta la sala del consejo estudiantil. Por alguna razón junto a la puerta estaba parado Fujishiro-sensei sosteniendo una cubeta llena de agua en cada mano, este es un castigo usual para los alumnos pero ¿Por qué un sensei lo está haciendo?

"Disculpa, ¿Por qué Fujishiro-sensei esta así?"

Le pregunte a Souna después de que entramos a la sala, ella respondió sin voltearse

"Es su castigo por los problemas que causo ayer, yo fui quien lo implemento"

¿Ella lo hizo?, castigo a un sensei, ¿Cuánto poder tiene esta chica?, Souna junto a la otra chica que caminaba delante finalmente se giraron

"Hablemos sobre lo que ocurrió en… ¿Por qué solo estas en camisilla?"

Mire mi cuerpo, mi chaqueta y mi camisa no estaban, ya que estamos en primavera usamos nuestros uniformes de invierno que consisten en una chaqueta azul claro, una camisa blanca y una corbata, esta última tampoco la estaba llevando

El de las chicas es casi igual, excepto que lleven faldas en lugar de pantalones y un lazo en lugar de una corbata

"Debieron haberse caído en alguna parte camino aquí, tengo el mal habito de quitarme la ropa inconscientemente, ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlas?"

Ella me miro con escepticismo y dejo salir un fuerte suspiro

"No, no puedo dejar que te pasees por la escuela de esa manera. Tsubaki, por favor puedes traerlas"

"Si presidenta"

La otra chica que había estado callada todo el camino hasta aquí asintió y salió del salón, parece que también es miembro del consejo estudiantil

Cuando la chica salía Uryuu iba entrando

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días ishida-kun"

"Io, Uryuu"

Salude a Uryuu despreocupadamente

"Suminoe, ¿Por qué estas sin camisa?"

En ese momento se me ocurrió hacerle una pequeña broma a uryuu

"Ayúdame Uryuu, esta chica me hizo quitarme la camisa y quiere obligarme a hacer cosas indecentes"

Dije dramáticamente

"Shitori-san, ¿Qué está haciendo Suminoe aquí?"

"¡Hey! ¡No me ignores, al menos sígueme la corriente!"

"Entonces habla enserio"

Kuso yaro, este tipo tiene un pésimo sentido del humor, aquella chica tampoco reacciono a mi comentario

"Se me ha caído camino aquí"

"La ropa no se cae por sí sola, como sea ¿Por qué no la transportas con magia?"

"Al parecer está prohibido hacer magia en la escuela, ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes?, ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí en primer lugar?"

"Ya lo se, solo me preguntaba por qué no lo intentabas"

"No me propongas cosas que sabes que me pueden meter en problemas"

Este tipo me está molestando

"Shitori-san si el problema es que el haya usado magia se debe a que no estaba informado debido a que no estuvo presente durante la ceremonia de apertura"

"Ya veo, ¿Hay una razón por la cual no hayas estado presente?"

"Tuve un accidente, fui fuertemente golpeado y quede inconsciente, por lo que tuve que ausentarme"

"Tienes una excusa medica"

Me pregunto si esta chica no confía en mí, o acaso es muy meticulosa, también puede que sea por la forma poco seria en la que lo dije

"Si, aquí esta"

Le entregue la excusa que Ren sensei me dio ayer. Mientras Souna la leía, la chica que había salido a buscar mi ropa regreso con esta

"Aquí están tus ropas, estaban tiradas en medio del pasillo"

"Gracias, eto… Tsubaki ¿Cierto?"

Tome mi ropa y comencé a ponérmela mientras le agradecía

"Si, mi nombre es Shinra Tsubaki, pero eres muy descortés al llamar a una persona que acabas de conocer por su nombre de pila"

"Lo siento, la verdad soy malo con eso de los honoríficos, además somos compañeros de escuela y por lo que veo vamos en el mismo grado, así que llevémonos bien, puedes llamarme Rey"

A ella no parecía agradarle mi idea ya que frunció el ceño

"Aquí tienes"

Después de que Souna termino de leer mi excusa me la regreso

"Ya que ishida-kun me ha explicado tu situación, te dejare ir esta vez, pero por favor no causes problemas y sobre todo no te quites la ropa ¿Entendiste?"

Ella es realmente estricta

"No le puedo hacer nada, es un mal habito. Pregúntale a uryuu"

"Eso es cierto, pero aun así no es una excusa, además tu tendencia a desnudarte a estado aumentando últimamente"

De que maldito lado estas tonto cuatro ojos

"Los estudiantes deben portar correctamente el uniforme…"

Mientras souna me sermoneaba y decía que no permitiría a nadie usar indebidamente el uniforme puede ver como un chico que paso por la puerta caminaba solo con una corbata puesta en el cuello

Era Gray y estaba completamente desnudo, ese idiota hará que lo expulsen, que bueno que todos los demás en la sala estaban de espaldas a la puerta y no lograron verlo

-0-

Después de ser liberado por la súper presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Uryuu y yo estábamos caminando en dirección a nuestro salón de clase

"Oye Uryuu, ¿No se supone que tú eres el presidente del consejo estudiantil?"

"De hecho ambos lo somos, fue algo que se decidió ayer en la ceremonia de ingreso"

Parece que me perdí de muchas cosas de esa ceremonia

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Veras, recuerdas la academia Sorami"

"Te refieres a esa escuela para chicos ricos e inteligentes que estaba cerca de aquí ¿Cierto? Esa que fue misteriosamente destruida"

"No fue 'misteriosamente destruida', tú la destruiste durante la batalla en las vacaciones de primavera"

"Nos estamos desviando del tema, ¿Acaso ella provienen de esa escuela?"

"Simplemente tratas de no tocar ese tema, como sea, sí, ellas dos estudiaban allí"

"¿Ellas dos?, ¿La chica de cabello negro y largo con ojos heterocromáticos y pechos grandes también era de esa escuela?"

"Así es, tu descripción es acertada pero lo de los pechos está de más"

"Los pechos nunca están de más Uryuu"

Dije eso con completa seriedad mientras apretaba mi puño, Uryuu simplemente suspiro

"Volviendo al tema, de nuevo, los estudiantes de esa escuela tuvieron que transferirse a otras y muchos se inscribieron aquí ya que esta es la escuela más cercana, se decidió que tendrían un representante, el cual sería presidente de consejo junto conmigo"

Cualquiera creería que al ser una escuela de niños ricos tendrían mas de una sede

"¿Por qué se llegó a esa decisión? ¿No debería bastar solo con uno?"

"Parece que los estudiantes de Sorami piensan que los alumnos de esta escuela tendrán un mejor trato que ellos porque el presidente es de esta escuela, entonces ellos querían a alguien que equilibrara las cosas"

"La mayoría de esos tipos solo no soportan que alguien de estrato medio ostente una mayor posición que ellos, son una molestia"

"Aunque su transferencia es muy oportuna, ya que hubo un aumento de estudiantes en comparación a los últimos 2 años"

"Sí, lo se"

Entendí lo que uryuu quiso decir, actualmente nuestra academia se encuentra con una escases de estudiante y de fondos por lo que está en peligro de ser cerrada, cuando entre hace dos años el director dijo eso durante la ceremonia de ingreso, en ese entonces habían 3 clases para los de primero, y el año pasado hubo 2 clases para los de segundo y también 2 clases para los de primero, el número de alumnos disminuyo

"¿Cuántas clases hay este año Uryuu?"

"Hay 3 clases de cada grado"

Eso es bueno, parece que nuestra academia podrá mantenerse abierta un año más

"Por cierto Suminoe"

El tono de uryuu cambio de repente por uno más serio

"Puede que lo hayas notado pero Shitori-san y Shinra-san… no son humanas"

Yo asentí en afirmación, Uryuu continuo hablando sobre las suposiciones que tenía acerca de lo que esas 2 chicas podrían ser. Una vez que él empieza a hablar tarda mucho en detenerse

Mientras ignoraba lo que uryuu decía una chica se me acerco, era la misma que había visto ayer camino a la oficina del director

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Rias Gremory y soy la presidenta del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestro club?"

La chica de cabello rojo me dijo eso mientras me entregaba un folleto, el cual yo tome

"Gracias, pero ya pertenezco a un club así que tengo que declinar tu invitación"

"Si cambias de opinión ve al edificio antiguo que está detrás de la escuela, me gustaría que te nos unieras"

Ella se retiró después de decir eso, en ningún momento dejo de actuar de forma elegante, debe ser nueva, por su listón estoy seguro de que es de tercer año pero nunca la había visto, también me di cuenta de que buscaba más que reclutarme para su club, pero no estoy seguro de que es lo que realmente quería

Retomamos nuestro camino, Uryuu no dejo de hablar en ningún momento

-0-

Finalmente llegamos al salón de clases, abría la puerta para entrar

"Ohamochi"

"Ohamochi"

Recibí un saludo igual de animado al que di, mientras Uryuu y yo entramos por la puerta que estaba en el fondo del salón, un saludo se escuchó desde la otra puerta que estaba en la parte delantera del salón

"Buenos días a todos"

"Buenos días, Lucy"

Una chica rubia, de ojos marrones y de pechos grandes saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa, su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia es una maga de Fairy Tail al igual que yo

Ella entro al salón pero tropezó con una cuerda que estaba a la altura de sus tobillos e inmediatamente cayó agua sobre su cabeza, al asomarme pude ver un balde que estaba sobre la puerta amarrado a la cuerda que lucy había tropezado

'Jajajajaja'

Podían escucharse risas de algunos de los estudiantes que estaban en el salón

"¿Lucy-san, estas bien?"

Una niña de cabello azul y largo se acercó a lucy entregándole un pañuelo para que se secara

"Gracias, Wendy"

Wendy Marvell, a pesar de tener alrededor de 13 años ella también es una maga de Fairy Tail y esta en tercer año también

"Oigan, ¿Quién a sido el de la broma?"

Lucy grito enojada a todos en la clase, solo hay una persona que haría esta clase de bromas

"Seguramente Natsu"

"Solamente natsu haría una cosa así"

Si, definitivamente tuvo que ser él

Lucy corrió hasta donde estaba el chico de cabello rosa y empezó a gritarle

"¡NATSU!"

"Mira lo que has hecho, esa trampa era para Gray, ¿Qué idiota caerá en eso?"

El mismo admite que su trampa es tonta, y además estaba enojado porque no fue gray el que cayó en su broma, este tipo es muy infantil

"¿Qué dijiste?, ¿por qué rayos tu tienes que…?"

Mientras Lucy peleaba con Natsu, Gray, quien ya tenía su uniforma puesto, entro al salón

"Vaya, vaya, con lo temprano que es y ya están peleándose"

"Se suponía que tu deberías haber caído en la trampa, Gray"

"Como si fuera a caer en un truco tan infantil, Natsu"

Parece que gray había notado la trampa desde antes, el rodó su silla para sentarse, puede ver como una sonrisa malévola se formaba en la cara de Natsu, ¿Acaso puso algo en la silla?

"¡ME QUEMO!"

En cuanto Gray se sentó inmediatamente dio un gran salto gritando mientras se sostenía su trasero

"Jaja, caíste"

Algo humeante cayo de la silla de Gray, era una piedra caliente o tal vez carbón

Gray rápidamente se levantó del suelo y fue en dirección a Natsu pegando sus frentes y mirándolo con una expresión enojada la cual Natsu le devolvía

"Cabron, me has quemado el culo"

"¿Qué?, ¿Quieres pelear? Estoy ardiendo"

"Adelante, konoyaro"

Gray se desnudó rápidamente, incluso quitándose los boxers

"¡No te quites la ropa!"

Lucy le grito, mientras otras chicas evitaban ver a Gray, él cual parecía sorprendido por estar desnudo, como si no hubiera notado cuando se quito su ropa

"Ya basta, la clase esta por empezar, vayan a sus asientos"

Una nueva chica de cabello rojo escarlata entro en la clase, su nombre es Erza Scarlet, también es una maga de mi gremio

"¡Aye!"

Natsu y Gray, este ultimo se colocó su ropa lo más rápido que puedo, estaban abrazados y temblando al parecer del miedo, Erza es una de las pocas que puede lograr intimidar a ese par, aun así su actitud es un poco extraña a veces y al igual que Natsu y Gray, ella también carece de sentido común, incluso lleva lentes a pesar de que no los necesita según ella porque es normal que la delegada de la clase los lleve, aunque ella aun no es la delegada

Fuera de su poco sentido común, ella es muy fuerte pero también es una persona de gran corazón, que ama a sus compañeros y nos llevamos muy bien

"Buenos días Erza"

Me lance hacia Erza quedando con mi cara entre sus pechos, no me malinterpreten no es nada pervertido, esta es la forma en la que recargo mi 'energía de Erza', tengo su permiso para hacerlo

"Buenos días Rey"

Erza me abraza mientras yo froto mi cara con sus grandes pechos, esta escena hace parecer como se me estuviera mimando, algunas personas nos ven con una mirada enojada

"Ara ara, ustedes dos son bastante cercanos"

Tres personas entraron al salón, uno es un hombre muy alto y musculoso de caballo blanco y despeinado con una cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho, su nombre es Elfman

Las otras 2 eran chicas, una de mi altura y otra un poco más baja ambas de cabello blanco, la mayor tiene el cabello largo con una cola de caballo al alza que ata el pelo que cubre su frente y la menor lo tiene corto a la altura de los hombros, sus nombres son Mirajane y Lisanna, respectivamente. Ellos tres son los hermanos Strauss y aunque tienen edades diferentes, los tres van en tercer año de preparatoria

Mirajane o Mira, como la llamamos, fue la que nos habló, aunque no lo parezca ella es la mayor de sus hermanos, ella es muy amable y hermosa, aunque solía pelearse mucho con Erza cuando eran niñas al igual que Natsu y Gray lo hacen ahora

"Rey, escuche que te lastimaron ayer, ¿No quieres recargar tu 'energía de Mira'?, así te sentirás mejor"

Ante esas palabras abrace a mira de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Erza

"¿Rey, que crees que le haces a mi nee-chan? Solo un verdadero hombre que logre vencerme puede estar con ella"

"Solo estoy recargando mi energía, además ya te he vencido antes Elfman"

"Fue una buena movida Mira"

Erza veía a Mira al parecer un poco molesta, mientras que ella solo le sonreía como de costumbre, pude sentir como la tensión subía

La puerta del salón se abrió de nuevo pero esta vez no era un alumno sino la maestra, Kiryū-sensei

"Todos a sus lugares. Suminoe-kun ponte tu camisa"

"Maldición"

No estoy seguro de en qué momento paso, pero de nuevo yo estaba en camisilla

Después de colocarme de nuevo mi ropa y de que todos nos sentáramos y la clase comenzó

-0-

Estábamos en la tercera hora cuando un ruido se escuchó desde mi bolsillo, no era un celular sino mi digivice, eso significa que hay un digimon cerca, el mismo ruido se escuchaba de los digivice de kari y los otros miembros de la clase que tenían digimons

"Parece que tienen un trabajo que hacer, pero por favor no se tarden"

El profesor de turno parecía entender la situación

"Yo iré, es solo un 'renegado' asi que no será problema"

Salí del salón y subí las escaleras hasta la azotea, según la señal del digivice es solo un digimon así que no es necesario que fuéramos todos

"Reload Thundermon"

Saque mi digivice y a mi señal Thundermon salió de el

"Digi-metal UP"

"Thundermon armor shinka… Fantasdramon"

Thundermon fue cubierto por una gran luz y cuando esta se dispersó su forma había cambiado, ahora era un dragon cuadrúpedo con un par de alas y una cola, su cuerpo está cubierto por una armadura en su mayoría de color negro, esto es una digievolucion, los digimon cambian para volverse más fuertes

Subí en la espalda de Fantasdramon y el alzo vuelo

"Aquí Rey reportándose a Dats, ¿Cuál es la situación?"

Usando mi digivice me comunique con la división encargada de digimons para la cual mis amigos y yo trabajamos llamada Dats

[Aquí central de Dats, un digimon salvaje ha aparecido en el área 2b, toda la zona está siendo evacuada, agente Rey su deber es encargarse del digimon y evitar los mas posible daños colaterales]

"Entendido comandante Sampson, ya escuchaste Fantasdramon"

Después de unos minutos pude divisar el digimon, ya que no estaba muy lejos la academia no me tomo mucho llegar al lugar, él es varias veces más grade que nosotros, use mi digivice para analizarlo

"Okuwamon, digimon clase insecto ultra-nivel, su cuerpo esta revestido con metal y las pinzas en sus brazos poseen un gran poder destructivo"

Me baje en el techo de un edificio para que Fantasdramon pudiera pelear más a gusto

"Fantasdramon digievoluciona al mega-nivel"

"Estamos en el mismo nivel, puedo vencerlo sin necesidad de digievolucionar"

"Lo sé, pero debemos terminar rápido para disminuir los daños y regresar a clases"

"De acuerdo"

El asintió a mi explicación y miro hacia okuwamon preparándose para luchar

"Fantasdramon Kyuukyoku Shinka… Knight hyadramon"

Al igual que antes Fantasdramon fue cubierto por una intensa luz, cuando esta seso su apariencia había cambiado de nuevo, ahora tenía la forma de un dragon bípedo, con 4 alas, tenía garra en sus pies y manos, seguía siendo de color negro

"Aquí voy, Rey prepara la computadora"

Transporte una computadora portátil con mi magia y la encendí mientras Knight hyadramon se fue en dirección a Okuwamon

"Hemos venido para regresarte al digimundo, de ser posible quisiera que cooperaras"

Knight hyadramon trataba de convencer a Okuwamon de que regresara pacíficamente, nuestro deber es enviar devuelta a los 'renegados' los cuales son digimons que llegan por error a mundo humano, hay ocasiones en las que podemos razonar con ellos, pero hay veces en los que hay que usar la fuerza porque el digimon actúa instintivamente y no es capaz de entendernos

Okuwamon ataco a Knight hyadramon con una de sus pinzas. Parece que será de la manera difícil

Knight hyadramon sujeto la enorme pinza de Okuwamon, este al no ser capaz de moverla ataco con la otra, la cual también fue bloqueada

"Rey, ¿Ya está lista la computadora?"

"Ya encendió, solo debo abrir la puerta"

Puse mi digivice frente a la computadora, esta es la forma en la que se abre un pasaje hacia el digimundo

"Puerta al digimundo ábrete"

La pantalla de la computadora comenzó a brillar, yo la levente y Knight hyadramon lanzo a Okuwamon en dirección a mi

Okuwamon desapareció, al estar cerca de la computadora, fue transportado al digimundo de dónde provino. Apague la computadora y la hice desaparecer con magia

"Misión completa, buen trabajo. Lo hicimos en poco tiempo y sin daños"

Use mi digivice para comunicarme con dats

[Excelente trabajo, enviaremos a un equipo para que revise bien el área en caso de que haya daños menores, ya puedes retirarte y no olvides hacer tu informe]

"Entendido, lo hare en cuanto haya acabado con mis clases, andando hay que regresar a la academia"

Knight hyadramon volvió a convertirse en Fantasdramon, subí en él y nos dirigimos en dirección a la academia

 **Life 4: Vida**

Una chica se alejó de mí corriendo mientras se tapaba la cara

Ya era mediodía y estamos en medio del receso, salí del salón para encontrarme con alguien, esta mañana había una carta en mi casillero la cual decía:

'Disculpa por escribir esta carta tan repentinamente, te he estado observando desde que estabas en primer año y cuando pienso en ti mi corazón se acelera, quisiera expresarte mis sentimientos directamente por eso te estaré esperando detrás de la escuela durante el receso'

No pude leerla de en cuanto la encontré porque fui arrastrado a la sala del consejo estudiantil, así que la leí mientras regresaba de la batalla con el digimon. Al final rechace a la chica, no es que no fuera linda o agradable pero realmente no podía aceptar sus sentimiento

"¿Que está pasando?"

La persona que hizo esa pregunto se acercó a mí, es la presidenta Souna, parece estar molesta

"¿Qué le hiciste a esa chica?"

Pregunto de forma seria pero no molesta

"Solo rechace su confesión"

Ella dejo salir un suspiro mientras ponía una mano en su frente

"Suminoe-kun, debes elegir adecuadamente las palabras que usas para rechazar a una chica, seguramente le dijiste algo que la hizo llorar"

¿Me está sermoneando o aconsejando? Es difícil saber cuándo su mirada es siempre igual de seria

"Es difícil rechazar a alguien sutilmente"

"Eso es solo una excusas, los chicos son unos desconsiderados"

Parece que no le agradan los chicos

"Deberías al menos darle una oportunidad antes de rechazarla, algunas chicas requieren de mucho valor para confesársele a alguien"

Gracias por el consejo pero no sería eso como darles falsas esperanzas, eso es lo que iba a decir pero preferí llevar la conversación por otro rumbo

"Kaichou, tengo mis motivos para rechazarla. Es que me gusta alguien más"

Tome a souna de los hombros y la arrincone contra la pared, acercando mi cara a la de ella

"Me gustas Souna ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"No"

Ella respondió rápidamente de manera fría y cortante

"¿Eh? Que cruel eres, mira que rechazarme de esa manera"

Empecé a actuar como si estuviera realmente herido

"No me interesa salir con chicos como tú"

Tras ese comentario deje a un lado el juego y me puse serio

"Kaichou estas siendo muy cruel, esas palabras podrían llevar a un chico al suicidio ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que debería elegir mejor mis palabras al rechazar a alguien?"

Souna me miro dándose cuenta de que había caído en mi juego

"Yo… lo hice porque sabía que no estabas hablando en serio"

Estoy seguro de que su forma de rechazarme habría sido la misma incluso si lo hubiera dicho en serio

"Vez, es como te dije. Es difícil rechazar a alguien sin herir sus sentimientos"

Le dije eso mientras me alejaba para regresar a mi clase

-0-

Estamos en la clase de ciencias mágicas, es una de las nuevas asignaturas que fueron incluidas este año junto a historia mágica y practica de magia

El encargado de esta clase en el profesor y mago Sirius Snape, él ha trabajado como profesor de esta escuela durante años como maestro de ciencias, también me ha entrenado antes, tiene un gran conocimiento sobre la magia al igual que el director, pero es demasiado estricto

"Hoy hablaremos sobre los diferentes tipos de partículas de prana que existen. Señor Hitsugaya comience a leer, página 6"

Hitsugaya Toshiro, el chico más bajo de nuestra clase sino de toda la escuela, tiene el cabello blanco en puntas hacia atrás con un pequeño fleco al lado izquierdo, además de unos ojos grandes y de color turquesa, a pesar de su apariencia, es considerado un genio en la magia, entro en las unidades de aplicación y detención del consejo mágico de detención a los 15 a pesar de ser un estudiante de secundaria, y hace poco obtuvo el rango de capitán

"Se les conoce como partículas de prana a las distintas clases de energía que se encuentran en el espacio y que son la fuente de toda magia, hechizo o maldición. Algunas de las diferentes partículas de prana son el ethernano, el ki, el miasma, y el reishi, los humanos usan el Ethernano para crear mana y así poder usar magia"

"Bien, puede sentarse, señorita kuchiki, continúe"

Kuchiki Rukia, una chica de estatura baja. Piel clara y el pelo de color negro y liso, cortado por encima de los hombros y con un mechón en medio de su frente, sus ojos son de un color violeta intenso, Su familia tiene una alta influencia en el mundo mágico debido a su gran linaje, su hermano mayor y próximo líder de clan kuchiki está al nivel de los 10 magos santos, los cuales son los magos más fuertes al servicio del consejo mágico

"El miasma es la energía que usan los yokais como fuente de sus poderes, es muy particular ya que según los estudio mientras más sea temido un tipo de yokai en específico por los humanos estos podrán utilizar una mayor cantidad de miasma y por lo tanto tendrán un mayor poder, es por esto que a sus habilidades se le conoce también como 'miedo', cada tipo de yokai posee una habilidad en particular"

"Continúe señorita Hinamori"

Ahora fue el turno de Hinamori Momo para leer, ella es una chica de ojos marrones y cabello negro, que lleva recogido con un moño sujeto por una pieza de tela dejando dos mechones sueltos a cada lado de su rostro, al igual que su flequillo que peina hacia un costado, es miembro de la misma unidad de Toshiro y parecen conocerse desde su infancia, ella es un poco mas alta que Rukia

¿Por qué el sensei está llamando a los mas pequeños del salón?

"El reishi, es el tipo de prama más denso, entre las criaturas que pueden usarlos están los ángeles, los diablos y los shinigamis, solo aquellos con la sangre de estos seres son capases de utilizar esta energía, los ángeles la usan para crear energía santa mientras los diablos crean energía demoníaca"

"Señor Kurosaki, por favor continúe"

Un chico de cabello color naranja en punta y ojos ocre comenzó a leer desde donde momo termino, su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, él no tiene nada resaltable además de ser un mago, pero supe que su padre era el capitán de una de las unidades del consejo mágico antes de retirarse y abrir una pequeña clínica, su madre es prima del padre de uryuu, por lo que ichigo y uryuu son primos segundos o algo así, es tan alto como yo

"El ki, es considerada como el prana con mayor poder, es utilizada principalmente por los dioses y por los dragones, antiguamente los humanos también eran capaces de usarla, pero con el tiempo se optó por usar ethernanos debido a su mayor versatilidad en cuanto a hechizos, las magias realizados con estas partículas son conocidos como Lost Magic o magia perdida, es un tipo de magia que ha sido borrada de la historia del mundo debido a su inmenso poder y de la gravedad absoluta de sus efectos secundarios. Sin embargo, los usuarios de esta magia aún existen, algunos ejemplos de esta magia son la de dragon slayer, la de god slayer y la de devil slayer"

"Hasta ahí"

El sensei continúo con la lectura

"Existen otras clases de prana, pero esos lo veremos mas adelante, por ahora pasemos a la parte práctica, cada uno tiene frente a ustedes un jarrones lleno con un líquido especial, señor Abarai por favor meta una de sus manos en el jarrón"

El chico al que llamo ahora es Abarai Renji, tiene de ojos café y cabello largo color rojo, que generalmente se mantiene recogido en una coleta alta, es tan alto como Ichigo y conoce a Rukia desde hace años

Renji metió su mano en el jarrón y unos segundos después su cara se arrugo, si tuviera que describirlo parecía como si estuviera cansado, él rápidamente saco su mano y comenzó a respirar pesadamente

"¿Que rayos fue eso?, este jarrón es peligroso"

Dijo renji después de recuperar el aliento

"Señor Suminoe inténtelo usted"

"Si"

Metí mi mano con precaución, en cuanto toco el líquido tuve una extraña sensación y rapidamente saque mi mano

"¿Puede explicarnos que noto?"

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y luego respondí a la pregunta del sensei

"Es como si succionara mi prana"

"Exactamente, el líquido absorbe el prana del cuerpo, cada vez que un individuo usa todo su prana no puede usar más hasta que este se reponga lo suficiente, pero cada vez que se llega al límite de lo que se puede usar ese límite se va ampliando"

Básicamente significa que si una persona cuyo límite es una unidad, cuando usa todo su prana la próxima vez su límite será de dos unidades

"Este entrenamiento los ayudara a aumentar sus reservas de mana o su capacidad para manipular las otras clases de prana, para aquellos que no pueden usar magia tengo otro ejercicio, una advertencia para los magos, recuerden que el mana es también la energía que mantiene vivo a los humanos, si dejan que el líquido absorba mucho mana terminaran inconscientes o incluso pueden morir"

Eso suena peligroso, el cuerpo se limita a sí mismo, por lo que cuando se usa magia si se llega al límite el cuerpo no dejara usar el mana que está reservado para la fuerza vital, pero si un mago intenta usarlo y sobrepasa ese límite entonces corre el riesgo de acortar su vida o en el peor de los casos perderla, con eso en mente metí la mano en el jarrón, mi mana comenzó a ser succionado rápidamente pero no saque mi mano, dejare que absorba todo mi mana, de esa forma podre aumentar mi poder mágico para usarlo durante mas tiempo

-0-

"Me sorprende que recibieras una carta siendo tan solo nuestro segundo día de clases"

Las clases habían terminado, ahora comenzaban las actividades de los clubes así que me dirigía al salón del club, Hiroto y yo fuimos los últimos en dejar el salón ya que era nuestro turno de limpiar

"¿Tu crees? Cambiando de tema, ¿Te unirás a algún club Hiroto?"

"No, Ulvida y yo vamos a empezar a ayudar a nuestro padre con la empresa, así que no tenemos tiempo para el club"

"Ya veo"

Hasta el año pasado Hiroto, ulvida y yo pertenecíamos al club de soccer, creí que entrarían a otro club pero parece que no es así, los clubes en nuestra escuela son opcionales para los de tercer año

"¿Qué hay de ti Rey?, ¿seguirás en el club de música ligera?"

"Si, se necesitan 5 miembros para que un club sea oficial, y nuestro club tiene exactamente 5 miembros, así que no puedo dejarlo"

Además del club de fútbol, también pertenecía al club de música ligera el año pasado

"Supongo que no ¿Han tratado de reclutar nuevos miembros?"

"Si, durante los descansos de hoy repartimos panfletos usando disfraces de animales para llamar la atención, pero tuvo el efecto contrario, parece que los disfraces asustaban a los demás estudiantes, la hermana de una de mis kohai salió corriendo en cuanto la vio"

"¿Ustedes eran el grupo con esos disfraces extraños?"

"Si, yo era el puerco araña"

"De araña no tenías nada, no me extraña que no se uniera nadie, esos disfraces debieron haberlos espantados"

"De todas formas hoy daremos un concierto en el auditorio durante la bienvenida de los estudiantes, pero debo reunirme con el grupo en el club, así que no vemos"

"Realmente has cambiado desde la batalla en las vacaciones de primavera"

Después de decir eso Hiroto comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia el primer piso.

Asi que he cambiado ¿eh?... mientras pensaba eso pude escuchar la conversación de tres chicos que estaban cerca de mi

"Quisiera tener una novia"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Orito"

"Este es nuestro último año en la preparatoria y aún no hemos tenido novia"

Los chicos que se están quejando son Sarutobi o saru (mono) un chico de cabello castaño su cara es como la de un mono así que su nombre le va bien, Toda un chico rubio y Orito un chico con gafas y de cabello negro, los tres están en nuestra clase y son conocidos en la escuela como el trió de idiotas o al menos yo los llamo así, los conozco desde mi segundo año de secundaria y cada vez que estoy cerca de ellos me meto en problemas

"¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?"

Me acerque al trió de idiotas los cuales me veían con una mirada llena de odio

"Es ridículo que chicos como tú se lleven a todas las chicas solo porque son un poco apuestos, inteligentes y amables"

"Este mundo es tan injusto"

Toda y Orito estaban gritando tan alto que llamaban la atención de todos los que estaban cerca

"Si ustedes también fueran un poco más inteligentes y menos pervertidos, podrían conseguir novias"

"¡Cállate! ¡No queremos tus consejos! Vamonos chicos ya casi es hora"

"¿A dónde van?"

Les pregunte curioso mientras comenzaban a alejarse, ellos simplemente sonrieron de una forma sospechosa y se fueron corriendo

Estuve a punto de ignorarlos e irme al club pero la curiosidad me gano y decidí seguirlos, tengo el presentimiento de que no harán nada bueno

-0-

Aunque los había perdido de vista logre encontrarlos al preguntarles a algunos compañeros si los habían visto, el lugar al que llegue era la parte trasera del club de arquería, la cual estaba cubierta por grandes arboles

"Que pechos tan grandes"

"Que lindas curvas"

"Encontré este milagroso agujero por casualidad, que suerte tengo"

Tora, Saru y Orito estaban pegados a la pared al parecer espiando a las chicas del club de arquería, estos tontos, y aun se preguntan porque no tienen novias

"Que rayos creen que están haciendo idiotas"

Los agarre para despegarlos de la pared

"Hay alguien allí"

Parece que una de las chicas escucho mi voz

"Nos descubrieron"

"Retirada"

"Hey, esperen, no huyan cobardes"

Corrí detrás de ellos para alcanzarlos pero estos tipos son muy rápidos a la hora de escapar

Cuando logre alcanzarlos aviamos llegado al antiguo edificio de la escuela

"¿Por qué tenías que arruinar nuestra diversión?"

"Que diversión ni que nada, ustedes tres son unos…"

Algo me llamo la atención mientras hablaba, algo de color rojo resaltaba por la ventana del segundo piso, cuando vi se trataba de la chica con la que me cruce esta mañana, si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Rias Gremory

Ella estaba mirando hacia donde nosotros estábamos, sin decir nada se dio media vuelta y se retiro de la ventana

Yo había hecho una pequeña investigación sobre ella después de nuestro encuentro de esta mañana, está en la clase 3-2 y se rumorea que viene de Europa, es la presidenta del club de investigación de lo oculto el cual se creó esta mañana y se ubica en este edificio, sus medidas son de arriba hacia abajo 99, 58, 90, eso ultimo lo sé porque tengo buena vista

"Te encontré Suminoe-kun"

Esa voz otra vez

"Souna, ¿Me estaba buscando?"

"Si, los miembros femeninos del club de arquería dicen que estaban siendo espiadas por alguien, y algunas dijeron que escucharon tu voz, ¿Puedes explicarme eso?"

"Espera, es un mal entendido, fueron estos tres…"

Cuando gire para señalar al grupo de idiotas estos ya no estaban, se escaparon en cuanto me distraje, Souna me agarro del brazo y empezó a jalarme, estoy seguro que es en dirección a la sala del consejo estudiantil

"Espera te digo que no fui yo"

"Escuchare lo que tengas que decir en la sala del consejo estudiantil"

Ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, me zafe del agarre y comencé a correr

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Solo empeoras las cosas"

"Lo siento, ahora tengo una presentación con el club de música ligera, dejaremos el interrogatorio para más tarde, prometo ir a la sala del consejo estudiantil en cuanto acabe la presentación"

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, estoy seguro que esto solo hará las cosas más dificiles, me asegurare de golpear a esos tres tontos por haberme metido en todo esto

-0-

En el cuarto del club de investigación de lo oculto se encontraban dos chicas, una de cabello rojo llamada Rias Gremory, presidenta del club del ocultismo, a su lado está la vicepresidenta del club Himemija Akeno, una chica de cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo alta

Rias quien había estado asomada a la ventana hasta hace un momento se sentó en el gran sofá que estaba en medio del salón y concentro su atención en un tablero de ajedrez que estaba en la mesa frente a ella, Akeno había preparado un desafío sacado de un libro a pedido de la misma Rias, era solo un juego que usaba para ejercitar la mente y distraerse

"Akeno"

"Si, buchou"

"Ese chico de hace un momento…, el chico del cabello largo"

Akeno llevo su dedo índice a su mentón en señal de que estaba pensando y luego hablo

"Tercer año, clase 3-1, su nombre es... Suminoe… ¿Sucede algo con ese chico?"

"No, puede que solo sea mi imaginación"

Dije Rias mientras movía una ficha de peón

"Jaque mate, este fue un desafío fácil, aunque tuve que esforzarme un poco más de lo normal, estaré esperando tu próximo reto Akeno"

"Ara"

Akeno se quedó observando el tablero viendo la manera en la que Rias había resuelto el desafío

Rias se puso de pie y comenzó a desvestirse, se quitó su uniforme y luego su ropa interior, entro a la ducha que había en el club, abrió la llave y el agua empezó a caer sobre su cuerpo, era una sensación muy relajante, pero no pueda evitar tener un extraño sentimiento cada vez que veía a Rey, había algo en el que le llamaba la atención pero ella no era capaz de decir que era ese 'algo'

-0-

Hoy ha sido un día largo, después del concierto del club fui a la sala del consejo estudiantil como prometí, Souna me sermoneo durante un buen rato, al final fui salvado por la capitana del club de arquería quien también es mi kouhai, su nombre es Matou Sakura, está en segundo año y somos muy buenos amigos

Ella le aseguro a Souna que yo no era capaz de espiar a las chicas, finalmente logró convencerla y fui liberado, que buenos es tener a una amiga que confía mucho en mi

Puede que sea tonto pero no delate a esos tres, pueden llamarlo moral o código pero no soy de los que traicione a mis amigos aunque se trate de esos tres, además yo mismo ya me asegure de que obtuvieran su merecido

Después de salir de la escuela me dirigí a la central de Dats para hacer el informe sobre el incidente del digimon de ese día, luego de terminarlo salí finalmente en dirección a mi casa

Actualmente estoy pasando por un puente peatonal mientras como un pocky, el sol ya se está ocultando, realmente es tarde

"Mi vida es realmente diferente a la de un estudiante común, no he sido capaz de disfrutar mi vida escolar como se supone que debe ser"

Después de terminar mi pocky deje salir un gran suspiro, me siento muy cansado, debe ser porque deje que ese jarrón absorbiera mi prana casi por completo, pero con una buena noche de sueño podre recuperarlo para mañana

"Disculpa… eres Suminoe Rey, ¿No es así?"

Escuche una dulce voz que provenía de detrás de mi, me gire para ver de quien se trataba, era una chica joven, atractiva, con el cabello sedoso, negro, largo hasta sus caderas y un cuerpo esbelto, sus ojos son de color violeta, por su apariencia debe tener cerca de mi edad, sus pechos son medio grandes, llevaba puesto el uniforme de una academia distinta a la mía

"Sí, ¿Se te ofrece algo?"

Es una chica muy linda, una ligera brisa levanto un poco su falda y pude ver su ropa interior de color rosa, ella pareció no notarlo y continúo hablando

"Etto, ¿Estas saliendo con alguien ahora?"

Es difícil responder esa pregunta, técnicamente no estoy en una relación con alguien así que…

"No, en realidad no"

"Que bien,… etto ¿Saldrás conmigo?"

"¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?"

"Te he visto pasar por este puente un tiempo, y este… yo… sobre ti… yo, Suminoe-kun me gustas"

Ella parecía estar avergonzada, cerró los ojos como si estuviera esperando mi respuesta, dijo 'un tiempo', pero es el segundo día de escuela así que de haberme estado observando desde mi segundo año o tal vez desde antes

Estuve a punto de rechazarla pero entonces recordé las palabras que Souna me dijo durante el descanso

"Te molestaría si te doy mi respuesta después de tener una cita, quisiera conocerte mejor antes de responderte"

Dije eso mientras sonreía

Ella tenía unos ojos de asombro, asintió varias veces a mi propuesta

"Bien, ¿Que te parece este domingo? Ahora tengo que irme pero podemos intercambiar números para organizar todo lo de la cita"

"Sí"

Ella estaba de acuerdo con mi propuesta, compartimos números y dirección de correo, también le tome una foto para agregarla a los contactos

Finalmente nos despedimos, Yuuma me dijo que tomaba una ruta parecida a la mía para ir a su escuela así que nos podríamos encontrar mañana, eso hizo inútil mi idea de intercambiar números

Yuuma se fue en la dirección en la que vino y yo retome mi caminada en dirección opuesta a ella, baje las escaleras del puente, pero me detuve por un momento, sentí como si alguien me observara, mire hacia el puente y mi mirada se cruzó con la de una chica pequeña y de cabello blanco corto, ella parecía estar comiendo un helado, sin decir nada se giró y se fue caminando

Hay algo extraño en esa chica, ella llevaba el uniforme de las chicas de mi escuela, me pregunto si también se me iba a confesar

'Grrrruuuuggggrrrruuuuggrrrruuuu'

Un fuerte gruñido se escuchó de mi estómago, tengo hambre, espero que la cena ya este lista, saque otro pocky y comencé a comerlo para apaciguar un poco mi apetito

-0-

En el viejo edificio de la escuela, dentro del salón del club del ocultismo, Rias estaba reunida junto con Akeno y otro de los miembros del club, una chica de cabello blanco, su nombre es Koneko, la misma que Rey había visto en el puente esa misma tarde

"Ya veo, así que hicieron contacto con ese chico"

Dijo Rias sentada tras su escritorio tras escuchar a Koneko

"Lo sabía, Rias-buchou su intuición…"

"Fue acertada, ¿eh?"

Rias termino la oración que Koneko iba a decir

"Fue la decisión correcta vigilar a ese chico Rey"

Ella miraba el tablero de ajedrez que estaba en la mesa

"Buchou, ¿Qué haremos?"

"Hare unas preparaciones preliminares, pero al final todo dependerá de el"

Respondió Rias a la pregunta de Akeno mientras tomaba una pieza de peón para observarla

-0-

Nuestro tercer dia de clases había empezado, como todos los días yo iba camino a mi escuela junto con mis amigos, Hiroto y yo íbamos caminando delante de los demás

"¿Así que tendrás una cita?"

"¿Como sabes eso?"

Hiroto no dijo nada y solo miro al pequeño digimons verde que iba en mi hombro

Tome a thundermon por las mejillas para jalárselas mientras lo mantenía levantado en el aire

"Si que tienes una gran boca pequeña sabandija"

"Aiaiaiaiaiiaia, duele duele"

Thundermon estaba en mi digivice cuando hable con Yuuma ayer, el puede oír muy bien desde ahí, debió haberle contado a Hirtoto lo que escucho

"Creí que no querrías tener novia por ahora"

"Solo saldremos juntos para conocernos mejor, no es que seamos novios ni nada parecido"

"Aun asi es extraño que aceptaras salir con una chica que apenas conoces, antes simplemente la hubieras rechazado"

Mientras estábamos hablando llegamos al puente donde conocí a yuuma ayer, ella estaba esperando junto a las escaleras por donde nosotros estábamos bajando

"Buenos días Rey-kun"

"Buenos días Yuuma"

Le regrese el saludo y procedí a presentarla con los demás

"Chicos ellas es Amano Yuuma, Yuuma ellos son mis amigos"

"Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos a todos"

Yuuma hizo una reverencia mientras saludaba a los demás quienes hicieron el mismo gesto

Sin decir nada o esperar algo retome mi caminata seguido de los demás, Ulvida se me acerco mi me dijo en voz baja

"¿Y como conoces a esta linda chica? ¿Acaso hay algo entre ustedes?"

"No es lo que te imaginas, solo somos amigos"

El día continuo con normalidad, las clases pasaban una tras otra, continuamos entrenando con el jarrón durante las clases de magia, fui llevado a la sala del concejo estudiantil por causar problemas, fui al club de música ligera para practicar, y me fui a casa, un digimon aparecía de vez en cuando y lo capturábamos

La misma rutina continuo los siguientes días hasta que llego el fin de semana, eran poco más de las 12 PM del domingo, hoy es mi cita con Yuuma. Me pase la mañana entrenando con el jarrón, por lo que estoy un poco cansado, creo que exagere con el entrenamiento

Estoy cerca de la estación de trenes, es el lugar en el que decidimos encontrarnos, llevo puesta mi ropa usual, una playera negra con una chaqueta blanca de mangas largas, jeans y zapatos, además llevo una bufanda a pesar de que estamos en primavera, y llevaba una banda en mi frente que levantaba los mechones

Me gusta llevar tanto mi banda como mi bufanda, las uso con regularidad excepto en la escuela debido a las normas de vestimenta

"Ella está retrasada"

Hable para mí mismo, aunque yo había llegado un poco antes de lo acordado a nuestro lugar de encuentro, mire mi digivice y vi que ya habían pasado cerca de 10 minuto de la hora que acordamos, aunque tengo mi digivice conmigo, Thundermon no está dentro, él se quedo en casa

"Por favor visítenos"

Una chica con un traje exótico y con lo que parecen ser alas de murciélago en su espalda como accesorios se me acerco y me entrego un objeto. Era un folleto que tenía unos extraños símbolos mágicos y una frase escrita: "¡Tu sueño será concedido!". La chica me sonrió y se fue tan rápido como llego

Guarde el folleto en mi bolsillo ya que seria de mala educación simplemente tirarlo

"Rey-kun"

Mire hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz que pronuncio mi nombre, era Yuuma, su atuendo consistía en un vestido negro corto con una pequeña chaqueta púrpura clara en la parte superior

"Buenos días Yuuma"

"Lo siento, esperaste much… kya"

Debido a la prisa que llevaba, Yuuma tropezó, trate de atraparla para evitar que cayera, cuando la sostuve mis manos tocaron algo suave, fije mi mirada a lo que estaban tocando mis manos, eran sus pechos, los apreté y una sensación de suavidad se esparció por mis manos

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, gracias, etto, ¿Podrías soltarme?"

Yuuma dijo eso con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Después de soltarla tomamos un tren y nos bajamos en la estación del barrio Chiyoda, empezamos a caminar, fuimos a diferentes clases de tiendas y nos probamos diferentes tipos de ropa, estábamos disfrutando de nuestra cita

"Mira Rey-kun, esta camisa se te ve bien"

Estaba de pie frente al espejo mientras Yuuma sostenía una camisa blanca con estampados de gatos negros en ella, no estoy seguro de si me queda bien o no ya que no entiendo el sentido de la moda de las chicas, pero me gustaban las imágenes fe los gatos los cuales tenían una mirada perdida y me resultaba gracioso

"Está bien, llevare esta, y tu Yuuma, ¿Hay algo que quieras?"

Yuuma se acercó a un estante donde habían varios accesorios y se los quedo viendo un rato, ella tomo algo y me lo mostro era una pulsera rosa

"Este me gusta"

Ella dijo eso mientras se la ponía en la muñeca

"Bien, en ese caso voy a…"

Cuando estaba cerca de Yuuma tropecé con un objeto en el suelo y estaba cayendo en dirección a ella, aunque no es difícil recobrar mi posición, esta es una buena oportunidad para tocar sus pechos otra vez

Estire mis manos hacia Yuuma, pero ella retrocedió un poco por reflejo, mis manos sujetaron algo y yo caí de rodillas, mi vista se oscureció de repente

¿Qué paso? ¿Quien apago las luces? Luego de procesar lo que había pasado me di cuenta de mi posición

Estaba arrodillado bajo el vestido de yuuma, el 'algo' que mis manos habían agarrado antes era la ropa interior de ella, y frente a mi esta el 'área' de Yuuma totalmente expuesta, puedo ver perfectamente todo aunque esta oscuro, y no tiene ni un solo vello

Yuuma no ha dicho nada desde hace un momento, puede que sea malo si me quedo así por mas tiempo

Me puse de pie y dije con total seriedad

"Muchas gracias por la vista"

"Mo, no digas algo tan vergonzoso. Me hace pensar que lo hiciste apropósito"

Yuuma me reprendió mientras se subía su ropa interior

"Te equivocas, fue un accidente, no quería que eso pasara"

Yo solo quería tocar sus pechos otra vez, pero obtuve algo más

Termine comprando tanto la camisa de gatos como la pulsera, esta ultima como una disculpa hacia Yuuma por el 'accidente'

Luego de visitar varias tiendas tomamos un descanso y fuimos por unos helados, Yuuma comió parfait de chocolate, y yo solo tome una bebida.

Estábamos sentados frente a frente, mientras miraba a Yuuma comer su helado comencé a pensar en que había algo extraño en ella, me sentía atraído pero no era como si me gustara y tampoco era atracción sexual, me sentía extraño, también era como si la conociera de antes

Mis ojos que veían su rostro bajaron un poco y puede notar su escote, aun con su vestido y su chaqueta sus pechos se asomaban por encima, me gustaría tocarlos otra vez, aunque antes los toque por accidente se sintieron muy bien, hice esa idea a un lada, no creo que me permita tocarlos ya que apenas nos conocemos, además estamos en un lugar público

"¿Qué ocurre?"

La voz de yuuma me saco de mis pensamientos, desvié mi mirada

"No es nada"

Le respondí y tome un sorbo de mi bebida

Luego de que terminamos paseamos por otras tiendas, fuimos al cine, a una sala de juegos entre otros lugares, finalmente llegamos a el Palacio Imperial, caminábamos por el parque de los alrededores que estaba cubierto de muchos árboles. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, y no había nadie más aparte de nosotros.

"Hoy fue divertido"

Dijo Yuuma con una linda sonrisa

"Si, fue muy divertido"

Mientras caminábamos roce su mano por accidente, eso hizo que tuviera la idea de agárrala, es algo normal en una cita, mire a Yuuma por el rabillo de mi ojo y sin pensarlo mucho la tome de la mano, a Yuuma no parecía molestarle, por un momento se sorprendió pero luego sonrió y no se soltó del agarre

Realmente fue entretenido salir con ella, aun así no que ella me gustara como una novia, pero quería que fuéramos amigo, se lo diré cuando la cita haya acabado, espero que ella este bien con eso

Caminamos un poco más hasta que estuvimos cerca de una fuente, en ese momento Yuuma se adelantó, se puso frente a la fuente y se volteo a verme

"Hey, Rey-kun"

"¿Qué sucede Yuuma?"

"Para conmemorar nuestra cita, ¿Te importaría hacerme un favor?"

Mientras decía eso, Yuuma dio 4 pasos largo y se acercó a mí

¿Qué clase de favor será? En momentos como esto sería un beso, o tal vez algo más, puede que quiera llevarme a su casa para hacer actos carnales

"¿Qué clase de favor?"

Yuuma seguía sonriéndome, y me dijo claramente...

"¿Morirías por mí, por favor?"

Yuuma dijo algo que no me esperaba, aunque tal vez sea una broma así que pregunte para cerciorarme

"Lo siento Yuuma, ¿Podrías repetirlo?, creo que escuche mal"

Yuuma se acercó aún más a mí, y me hablo muy cerca de mi oído

"¿Podrías morir por favor?"

Lo dijo otra vez, estaba a punto de decir 'Eso es tan gracioso Yuuma', pero en ese momento sentí un instinto asesino y mi cuerpo se puso en alerte, trate de dar un paso atrás para tomar distancia pero fue muy tarde, algo había atravesado mi tórax, fue justo en el centro, sino me hubiera movido cuando lo hice me habría perforado el corazón

Había algo que parecía ser una lanza brillante clavada en mi pecho

Traté de quitarme la lanza, pero desapareció. La única cosa que quedó fue un enorme agujero en mi estómago y montones de sangre saliendo de él, sentí como mis piernas perdían las fuerzas

Caí al suelo mientras ponía mi mano donde estaba el agujero tratando inútilmente de detener el sangrado

*Basa*

Un sonido extraño como el de un aleteo provino de enfrente de mí, cuando mire a Yuuma, alas negras aparecieron desde su espalda. Sus alas hacían ruidos y después de un momento tocaron el suelo. ¿Un ángel?, no, no es un ángel, esas alas son de un ángel caído, sus alas negras combinaban con la oscuridad de la noche.

Una luz oscura cubrió a Yuuma, la ropa que llevaba puesta desapareció y una nueva tomo su lugar, su atuendo ahora constaba de correas negras de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos y que tambien cubren su entrepierna. Tiene guantes que llegan casi hasta sus hombros con cadenas de pequeñas longitudes que cuelgan de ellos. Tiene hombreras de color negro, una de las hombreras, la derecha tiene tres grandes picos. También tiene botas de tacón de color negro que llegan hasta los muslos. Sus ojos cambiaron de una mirada linda a una fría y aterradora, creció un poco en altura, tomando una apariencia más madura, incluso sus pechos crecieron

Yuuma se acercó y dijo

"Fue divertido. El poco tiempo que pasé contigo. Fue como si estuviera jugando a la pareja con un niño pequeño."

La voz de Yuuma era muy fría. Su tono fue como el de un adulto. Su boca mostraba una fría sonrisa.

"Perdón. Eras una amenaza para nosotros así que decidimos hacernos cargo de ti de inmediato. Si quieres guardarle rencor a alguien, entonces odia al Dios que puso un Sacred Gear dentro de ti."

...Sacred... ¿qué?

*Basa*

No pude hacer salir mi voz y escuché sus pasos alejándose de mí. Al mismo tiempo mi cabeza se estaba poniendo confusa. El hueco en mi estómago debe ser grave, tanto como para no provocarme ningún dolor. Pero me di cuenta de que estaba en una condición bastante mala ya que sentía que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia. Pero si eso ocurre ciertamente moriré.

A pesar de ser una herida mortal si uso magia de regeneración esto no será ningún problema, entonces caí en cuenta de algo, la magia de regeneración que se activa en el momento en el que estoy herido no está funcionando

Trate de usar magia a voluntad pero tampoco funciono, no puedo usar magia, no puedo curarme, en verdad voy a morir, maldición, esto paso debido a que me relaje demasiado porque no sentí malas intenciones provenir de ella, me engaño por completo

Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, ¿Qué va a pasar mañana en la escuela? ¿Mis amigos estarán en shock?, seguro se pondrán tristes, y yo que les prometí no desperdiciar de vida, no puedo cumplir esa promesa, mierda.

Moví mi mano y la puse frente a mí. Es rojo, un rojo intenso. Toda mi mano está roja. Todo eso es mi sangre. Rojo, rojo como mis ojos y los de mi hermanita, los ojos que heredamos de nuestra madre, rojos como el cabello de Erza, como el de Nyu, como el de Hiroto, Entonces pensé en esa chica. La chica hermosa de cabello rojo. Cada vez que la veía, mis ojos se deslizaban hasta su cabello.

Mi vista se ponía cada vez más borrosa. No, no quiero morir, me rehúso a morir de esta manera, tengo cosas que hacer, prometí cambiar el futuro, tengo que vivir, no importa lo que me cueste, incluso si debo vender mi alma al diablo

Una sonrisa vino a mi cara, ese pensamiento me recordó algo

"Sheliss. Oye Sheliss ¿Puedes oírme?"

A mi alrededor no había nadie, pero aun así hice un esfuerzo pensando que esa persona podría escucharme, aun si solo dejaba salir un hilillo de voz

"Sheliss una vez me dijiste que me querías a tu lado para servirte, voy a aceptar esa oferta, si puedes salvarme entonces no me importa ser tu sirviente por toda la eternidad"

De repente alguien apareció frente a mí. No puedo decir quién era, ya que mi visión estaba borrosa

"Parece que estás muriendo. Tu herida...Oh vaya, así que eres tú. Parece que algo interesante está sucediendo... En serio, esto es interesante."

Ella reía como si hubiera encontrado algo divertido. ¿Qué es eso tan gracioso que la hace reír...?

"Si estás muriendo entonces, cuidaré de ti. Tu vida me pertenece, y vivirás para mí."

Antes de perder mi consciencia, vi un cabello rojo intenso frente a mí.

Continuara

 **AFTERWORD**

Aquí un cap. mas, tratare de publicar mas seguido, en el próximo cap finalmente iniciara la historia a partir de vol 1

Kyuukyoku: mega o súper

A parte de los digimons, muchos de los personajes presentados en este capitulo son de bleach, todos ellos son humanos y no shinigamis

Deje los insultos como kusoyaro o konoyaro en japonés pues me gusta como suenan

Quisiera saber que piensan, si los capítulos son demasiado largos o están en lo promedio

 **Repuesta a los review**

Zafir09 tengo pensado sacar algunas cosas de one piece, pero será mas adelante

Gracias por leer este fict

Hasta el próximo


	4. volume 1 Chapter 1

VOLUMEN 1: el nuevo dragon emperador rojo y los diablos del viejo edificio escolar

Life 1

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Ummm..."

Poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia y podía escuchar la alarma del despertador resonando con fuerza. Moví mi mano a la mesa que estaba junto a la cama sin ver para apagarlo, después de unos segundo pude sentirlo y lo golpee con fuerza haciendo que el ruido se detuviera

Abrí mis ojos de golpe cuando los recuerdos de lo ocurrido con Yuuma cruzaron mi mente, rápidamente me quite las sabanas y me senté en la cama, mire mi pecho, no había ninguna herida, pero lo que si había era una gran cicatriz un poco más arriba del estomago

Eso significa que mi herida se curó, pero si mi magia la hubiese curado entonces no tendría una cicatriz, significa que fue la magia de alguien más o ¿Acaso mi magia no funciono del todo bien?

Además, estoy en mi cuarto, mire alrededor, había un closet, un escritorio, un televisor, una laptop, un escritorio, la cama de Thundermon en la cual él estaba acostado, mi cama y algunas otras cosas, si, en definitiva esta era mi habitación, pero no recuerdo como llegue

La ropa que tenía puesta ayer estaba en mi escritorio perfectamente doblada, lo único que tenía puesto era mi bóxer, un vendaje en mi antebrazo izquierdo y un Sudario rojo que cubría todo mi brazo derecho

"¡Rey! ¡Despierta!"

La voz de Hiroto se escuchó desde fuera de mi cuarto.

"¡Ya estoy despierto!"

Después de contestar me levanté de la cama, mire mi digivice, la fecha dice lunes, significa que tengo que ir a la academia, la segunda semana de clases había comenzado

Tome mi uniforme y me lo puse, baje a desayunar y cuando todos estuvimos listos, salimos

"Ya nos vamos."

Dejé la casa mientras bostezaba. Ninguno de mis amigos me pregunto sobre lo que paso ayer, lo que me pareció extraño, Ulvida usualmente me pregunta por las cosas que pasaron en mis citas solo para molestarme

¿Acaso ellos no notaron nada extraño cuando llegue?, aunque ni siquiera yo mismo se cómo regrese a mi casa, creí que alguno de ellos me había encontrado y traído, pero tal vez no fue así

"Y… Ey…Rey"

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado al lugar en el que nos reuníamos con Kari y ella estaba llamándome

"Buenos días Kari"

"Buenos días, ¿Estas bien?, pareces distraído"

"Estoy bien, solo tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza pero no te preocupes"

Obviamente eso no era del todo cierto y estoy seguro de que Kari lo sabía, pero después conocernos por tanto tiempo ella sabe que si algo me pasa se lo contare cuando crea que es mejor, esa es la clase de confianza que nos tenemos

"Seguro se estuvo jalando el ganso toda la noche"

"Cállate Ulvida"

A ella le gusta hacerme ver como un pervertido

"¿Jalando el ganso?"

"Veras kari, es cuanto…"

"No le digas cosas raras a Kari, Hiroto controla a Ulvida"

Hiroto simplemente negó con la cabeza con una expresión como diciendo 'no hay nada que yo pueda hacer'

Retomamos nuestra caminata a la academia, deje todo el asunto de Yuuma de lado, pensare en ello luego, lo importante ahora es que estoy vivo y puedo seguir estando con mis amigos

Mientras caminábamos no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos debido a la luz del sol. Se siente como si clavara agujas a través de mi piel, es un sentimiento muy molesto

Llegamos a la academia y me senté en mi puesto, faltaban varios minutos para que empezaran las clases y no habían llegado ni la mitad de los estudiantes, de pronto Natsu, que estaba sentado unos puestos delante de mí, empezó a mover la cabeza como si olfateara algo

Me quede viéndolo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mí

"¿Pasa algo Natsu?"

"Tú, ¿realmente eres Rey?"

Me sorprendí por su pregunta y abrí mucho mis ojos

"¿De qué está hablando? Claro que soy yo"

"Tu olor es diferente al usual"

¿Diferente?

"Salamander tiene razón, tu olor es muy extraño, no es del todo diferente, más bien pareciera que se hubiera mezclado con el olor de alguien más o de algo"

Salamander es el apodo de Natsu, quien lo llamo así fue un chico de largo cabello despeinado y rebelde, despuntado, color negro carbón y ojos rojos rasgados como los míos, tiene tachuelas en ciertas partes de su cara y sus brazos, su nombre Gajeel Redfox, un miembro de Fairy tail

Wendy también se había acercado junto con Gajeel

"¿Wendy, tú también lo notas?"

"Si, no sé cómo decirlo exactamente, pero es como si no fueras el mismo Rey-san"

Así fue como ella respondió a mi pregunta, por su expresión parecía estar preocupada

Al igual que yo, Natus, Gajeel y Wendy poseen un gran olfato debido a nuestra magia, si ellos dicen que mi olor es extraño en definitiva lo es, pero yo no podía oler nada…

¡No puedo oler nada! Ni mi olor, ni el de las personas que me rodean ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué?

"Por favor no le digan de esto a nadie más, algo paso, pero no estoy seguro de que, una vez lo sepa yo mismo se los diré"

Ellos asintieron, aunque puede que fuera una petición egoísta de mi parte, no quiero preocupar a los demás, por lo menos hasta saber lo que realmente está pasando

-0-

El día transcurrió con normalidad, conmigo siendo llevado al consejo estudiantil por golpear al trio de idiotas

Durante el receso me propuse a hablar con Thundermon, Hiroto y Ulvida sobre lo que había pasado ayer

"¿Ustedes de verdad no recuerdan a Yuuma?"

Los 3 negaron con la cabeza después de mi pregunta.

Ellos son mis mejores amigos y en los que mas confió, si afirman que no la recuerdan no hay forma de que no les crea, y tampoco pienso que estén bromeando

Entonces cambie mi pregunta y dije

"¿Qué fue lo que hice ayer?"

Pasaron unos segundos mientras pensaban hasta que finalmente me contestaron

"Saliste cerca del mediodía sin decirnos que ibas a hacer y estuviste fuera hasta muy tarde"

"Es como Ulvida dice, ni siquiera sentimos cuando regresaste"

"No será que todo sobre Yuuma fue solo un sueño, Rey"

Lo que thundermon dijo era lo más lógico pero había algo que probaba que no era un sueño

"Ayer ella me ataco, si hubiera sido un sueño no me hubiera dejado una cicatriz"

Mi cicatriz no era la única prueba, mire la ropa que use ayer antes de venir a la escuela, no tenía sangre, ya que mi sangre tiene propiedades que hace que se evapore después de un tiempo, pero mi camisa tenía un corte limpio en el frente, como el que hace un objeto filoso, no tenía un agujero atrás porque la lanza no me atravesó por completo

"Todo lo que dices es muy loco, ya que no podemos recordar nada es como si hubieran borrado nuestros recuerdos de ella"

"No solo eso Ulvida, su número telefónico, la dirección de correo y la foto que le había tomado con mi digivice tampoco están, llamé al número que recordaba, pero ese número telefónico no estaba actualmente en uso. Es como si Amano Yuuma nunca hubiera existido. Es como si el tiempo que pase con Yuuma nunca hubiera ocurrido"

Lo había revisado antes, y no puede encontrar ningún dato sobre ella en mi digivice, los 4 nos quedamos pensando hasta que la campana que avisaba que el receso había acabado sonó

"Lo mejor es investigar esto a fondo, después de clases voy a buscar todo lo que pueda sobre ella en la Internet, Rey, tú y Hiroto pueden ir a la academia donde se supone que estudia, ¿Sabes cuál es?"

"Si, he visto algunas estudiantes pasar por los alrededores, y se dónde queda"

Mientras subíamos las escaleras para volver a nuestro salón de clases pude observar a cierta chica que estaba bajando, Rias Gremory, en tan solo una semana se había convertido en una idol escolar

Me di cuenta que todos la miraban, chicos y chicas. Hiroto y Ulvida también la estaban mirando cuando pasó cerca de ellos

Al pasar a mi lado sus ojos se movieron hacia mí y me atraparon, sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa

Entonces recordé. Antes de perder la conciencia una persona de cabello rojo me hablo, una persona que parecía amable y a la vez aterradora

Continúe mirándola hasta que ella estuvo fuera de mi campo de visión.

-0-

Las clases ya habían terminado y como acordamos Ulvida fue directo a casa y Hiroto y yo fuimos a la academia donde se suponía que Yuuma estudiaba

Ulvida le había preguntado a todos los que habían conocido a Yuuma de forma discreta acerca de ella, pero todos dieron la misma respuesta 'no la conozco'

Cuando llegamos a la academia preguntamos a los estudiantes acerca de ella, pero dijeron que no había nadie con ese nombre o que se ajustara a su descripción

Hiroto y yo decidimos ir a los lugares que había visitado en mi cita con ella, así que fuimos hasta Chiyoda y le preguntamos a los encargados de los sitios a los que fui, pero no sirvió de nada

PIRIRIRI PIRIRIRIRIRI PIRIRIRI PIRIRIRIRIRI

Mi digivice sonó, lo saque de mi bolsillo, al mirarlo no era la alarma de un digimon, decía 'llamada entrante, nombre Ulvida'

Tengo que cambiar ese rington, el cual es el Badinerie del nokia 1100. Presione la tecla de contestar, Hiroto saco su digivice y lo enlazo con el mío, uniéndose a la conversación

"Ulvida, ¿encontraste algo?"

"Nada, no hay información de ella, ni en Japon, ni en el resto de Asia, o en los otros continentes ¿Qué tal ustedes? ¿Tuvieron suerte?"

"No más que tu"

Le respondí a Ulvida

Estoy seguro que al igual que nosotros 2, Ulvida estaba perdiendo los ánimos

"Hiroto, ve con Ulvida y ayudala, tal vez tengan mejor suerte si trabajan los dos"

"¿Y tú?"

"Buscare un poco más"

Colgué mi digivice al igual que Hiroto, y él se fue a casa. Thundermon entro en mi digivice, ya que él está hecho de datos puede entrar directamente a Internet y buscar

Ya había oscurecido, eran cerca de las 8:00 PM, seguí preguntando por el área, pero no obtuve resultados

Por alguna razón desde que el sol se puso he sentido una rara energía fluyendo dentro de mi cuerpo. Era extraño, me sentía más enérgico que durante el día, este no es un fenómeno normal

Mientras caminaba llegue a un parque y miré alrededor

¡Este es el último lugar que visité en la cita con Yuuma!

No espero encontrarla aquí ni nada, pero tal vez haya una pista

Camine y me acerque a la fuente, la misma frente a la que Yuuma me mato, me quede mirando el agua pensando en todo lo que había pasado aquí y recordé lo que Yuuma dijo

'Si quieres guardar rencor, guárdalo contra el dios que puso una sacred gear en tu cuerpo'

¿Qué es un sacred gear?

De pronto sentí escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, esto era… un fuerte instinto asesino

Podía sentir que alguien me observaba y una misteriosa atmósfera provenía de delante de mí.

Era un hombre vestido de traje que me estaba viendo con unos ojos feroces y fríos

Podía percibir sus ganas de matar

Me miraba como si fuese su enemigo.

El hombre comenzó a caminar lentamente

No hay duda de que está caminando hacia mí, en definitiva es un tipo peligroso, mi cuerpo no deja de temblar, no es miedo, es más como si mi propio cuerpo me dijera que tenga mucho cuidado con este tipo

"Es extraño. Encontrar a alguien como tú en un lugar como este."

"¿Alguien como yo? Podrías ser más específico"

Dije eso mientras retrocedía sin dejar de verlo para crear algo de distancia entre los dos. El tipo misterioso continúo caminando hacia mí sin prisa

"¿Qué, tratando de huir? ¿Quién es tu maestro? Debe ser una persona de rango menor o con un pasatiempo extraño para escoger este lugar como territorio. ¿Entonces, quién es tu maestro?"

¡Ni siquiera sé de qué rayos está hablando!

Pero tal vez sepa algo y es obvio que sus intenciones son hostiles, así que voy a noquearlo y hacerle unas preguntas luego

Canalice magia en mis puños o eso era lo que quería hacer, pero la magia no fluyo por mi cuerpo, otra vez no puedo usar magia, pero ¿Por qué?

Maldije en silencio, siendo así no tengo otra opción que una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

Primero haré que baje la guardia, me di la vuelta y corrí toda velocidad.

Mientras corría vi una pluma negra cayendo enfrente de mí. ¿Es la pluma de un cuervo?

No, no lo es, es como la de Yuuma, ¿Acaso es ella?

"¿Pensaste que te dejaría escapar? Es por eso que un ser inferior es un dolor en el trasero."

La voz provino de arriba de mí, mire esperando equivocarme pero no fue así, aquel hombre estaba sobre mí, tenía alas negras iguales a las de Yuuma saliendo de él

"Dime el nombre de tu maestro. Es un estorbo ser molestado por los de tu clase. Para ello haremos... Espera, ¿Eres "un exiliado"? Sino tienes un maestro, entonces eso explicaría la expresión preocupada en tu rostro."

El tipo sospechoso estaba murmurando para sí mismo

Me detuve y lo mire mientras él aterrizaba a un par de metros frente a mí

"Hmph. No siento ninguna presencia de tu maestro ni de tus camaradas. Tampoco veo algo tratando de esconder su presencia. Y tampoco hay tele-transportación mágica. De acuerdo a la situación actual, tú eres "un exiliado". Así que no habrá problema si te mato"

Ese sujeto, que acababa de decir algo escalofriante, levantó sus manos apuntando hacia mí

Buzz. Puedo escuchar un ruido. Conozco este fenómeno. Es una cosa que parece como alguna especie de luces reuniéndose en su mano. Esa cosa hacía muchos ruidos de zumbidos y tenía la forma de una lanza.

A esta distancia, si me la lanza podre esquivarla, en el momento en que se preparó para arrojarla me gire para evitarlo

Entonces se oyó el sonido del viento seguido por un ruido desagradable.

SLASH

La lanza me perforo la espalda y salió por mi estomago

Fui atravesado por esa cosa, no fui lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarla. Luego algo salió de mi boca

¡¿*Gohou*?!

Escupí montones de sangre, mientras sentía un intenso dolor.

Duele, ¡Duele muchísimo!

Caí de rodillas en ese lugar. Podía sentir mi interior quemándose. Ese dolor se esparció por todo mi cuerpo, y dolía tanto que era casi insoportable. Traté de sacar la lanza con mi mano, pero el dolor se extendió hasta ella cuando la toqué.

Está caliente, extremadamente caliente. Hay quemaduras en los lugares que fueron tocados por la lanza.

¡Duele demasiado! Mi mano está severamente quemada, así que esta lanza está quemando mis órganos mucho más que mis manos

"Que interesante, a pesar de que debes estar sintiendo un gran dolor, no estas gritando, eres al primero al que no veo gritar"

Entonces así es como se siente que tu interior sea quemado, este dolor es incluso mayor al que sentí cuando Yuuma me ataco

La lanza en mi pecho desapareció, una gran cantidad de sangre salió del agujero provocado por el ataque

{Paso, paso}

Escuchó el sonido de unas pisadas viniendo hacia mí. Miré hacia la dirección en la que él estaba, y el hombre misterioso hizo otra lanza.

"Debe doler. La luz es venenosa para seres como tú. Ser golpeado por ella resultará en un daño fatal. Creí que esa lanza te mataría. Tu cuerpo es más resistente de lo que pensé. Entonces te golpearé de nuevo con esto. Pero esta vez le pondré un poco más de fuerza. Ahora estás acabado."

¡Seré asesinado si soy golpeado con esa cosa de nuevo! Maldita sea, no otra vez, debido a mis descuidos estoy en una situación en la que mi vida está en peligro otra vez

Mientras estaba pensando, empecé a recordar a la persona que vi la última vez antes de desmayarme, una persona con un cabello largo de color rojo intenso, estoy seguro que me salvo la última vez ¿Acaso me salvara ahora también?

Aquel hombre arrojo la lanza que tenía, todo lo que podía hacer en mi condición era esperar que ese ataque acabara conmigo, pero el ataque nunca llego

*Swoof*

Un extraño poder impacto con la lanza y hubo una explosión enfrente de mí. Después de que el humo en el aire, que fue causado por la anterior explosión, se disolviera la lanza de luz había desaparecido

"¿Tu hiciste eso?..."

Aquel hombre parecía estar confundido ya que un ataque que apareció de la nada bloqueo su lanza, una luz roja provenía aun lado de nosotros

"Parece que no"

Dijo el hombre, contestando su propia pregunta

"No te atrevas a poner un solo dedo sobre él"

Una mujer apareció cuando la luz roja se desvaneció. Tiene un cabello color rojo intenso. No podía decir quién era aquella vez ya que no pude ver su rostro. Pero ahora estoy seguro de que es ella

"Tu, ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Aquel sujeto creo otra lanza y la arrojo contra aquella chica, pero desde arriba cayó una persona bloqueándola, era una chica pequeña de cabello blanco que llevaba una falda corta, haciendo que al caer de esa forma toda su ropa interior fuera visible

¿En que esto pensando en un momento así?

Esa chica de pelo blanco, creo haberla visto antes

El hombre atrapo la lanza, que al ser desviada cayo en su dirección

"Malditas"

El dijo eso mientras arremetía contra las 2 chicas, pero un gran rayo cayó frente a él haciéndolo retroceder

Una chica más apareció, acercándose a las otras dos, ella tenía el cabello negro, largo y amarado en una coleta alta y tenía una sonrisa en la cara

"...Rojo... ya veo, debes ser una mujer de la Casa Gremory..."

El hombre empezó a ver fijamente a la chica de cabello rojo con ojos llenos de odio.

"Mi nombre es Rias Gremory. ¿Cómo está usted, Sr. Ángel Caído?"

"Fufufufu... Bien, bien, no sabía que esta lugar era el territorio de la heredera de la familia Gremory, ¿Es ese chico un miembro de tu familia?"

"Si vuelves a intentar herir a este chico, entonces no me contendré."

"¿Eh? Bien entonces. Me retiro por ahora. Pero te recomiendo que no dejes que tus sirvientes vaguen por estos lugares solos. Tal vez una personas como yo podrían darle caza durante su caminata, ¿Sabes?"

"Tendré en cuenta tu advertencia, lo mismo para ti, si intentas algo como esto de nuevo te matare sin hacer preguntas."

"Eso debería decir yo. Heredera de la Casa Gremory. Mi nombre es Donnasiege. Espero que no nos encontremos de nuevo."

El hombre empezó a desplegar sus alas negras, y su cuerpo empezó a flotar. Entonces ascendió volando hacia el cielo.

Así que ahora es seguro... Me sentía un poco aliviado, pero mi mirada se empañó y se sintió como si mi consciencia estuviera desapareciendo. Esto definitivamente es malo.

"Fui descuidada, quien hubiera pensado que se encontraría con otro ángel caído"

"Morirá a este paso Rias-buchou"

"No lo dejare morir, ya que este chico es mi…"

No podía oír lo que estaban diciendo. Finalmente perdí la consciencia, lo último que recuerdo es a esa chica de cabello rojo arrodillada frente a mí con una expresión amable

-0-

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN

Apague la alarma del despertador como de costumbre. Cuando desperté era de mañana, aun me siento con sueño

Ahora estoy aquí, acostado en mi cama. Fui despertado por el ruido de mi alarma, entonces sacudí mi cabeza para recobrar la compostura, sigo vivo, mire mi abdomen, tenía la cicatriz que me había hecho Yuuma pero no había rastro de otra cicatriz ¿Acaso esta vez fue un sueño?

No, estoy seguro que no lo fue, tome mi digivice, hoy era martes, significa que todo eso realmente pasó, esta vez no fue Yuuma quien me ataco, sino un tipo raro. Pero ambos tenían alas negras. Tal vez los ángeles caídos tengan algo contra mí, pero ¿Cómo llegue a casa?

...Entonces me di cuenta del estado en el que me encontraba.

Estaba desnudo. Solo tenía las venda en mi antebrazo y el sudario

No tenía nada más puesto. Ni siquiera tenía puesta mi ropa interior.

Bueno, esto no es realmente inusual, suelo quitarme la ropa hasta dormido

¿Dónde estará mi ropa interior?

"Unnn..."

¡Ah! Escuché una dulce voz.

Me gire para ver quien estaba a mi lado. Había una persona arropada con mis sabanas, ¿Quién habrá venido a dormir conmigo anoche?

Moví las sabanas para saber quién era, pero no esperaba ver ahí a esa persona

"Zzzzzzz...zzzzzzzz."

Ahí estaba una chica de cabello rojo durmiendo a mi lado. Y estaba desnuda... Su piel blanca, la cual se asemeja a la nieve, era muy brillante. Su piel se ve muy suave.

... Sin importar como la veas, era Rias Gremory.

¿Eh? Eh, ¿Eh?

¿Como acabo así?

Mientras me mantenía calmado comencé a pensar

¿Por qué estoy durmiendo con ella? ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué hice? ¿Hice algo? No recuerdo. No recuerdo ni un poco. Tengo que recordar lo que hice ¿Por qué estoy en esta situación? ¿Acaso tuvimos sexo? Recuerda. Trata de recordar ¿Qué hice?

Preguntas como esas pasaban por mi cabeza, hasta que algo más llego a mi mente, ella debió haberme salvado ayer, recuerdo haber perdido mucha sangre por lo que no creo que estuviera en una condición en la que pudiera tener sexo, al menos que ella lo haya hecho mientras yo estaba inconsciente

"Unnnn... ¿Ya es de día?"

La chica junto a mi comenzó a despertarse, se froto los ojos con el dorso de una mano, poco a poco se sentó en la cama y dejo salir un gran bostezo mientras medio se cubría la boca con una mano

Esa forma de despertar sería muy linda sino fuera porque sus grandes pechos son completamente visibles y me están excitando, haciendo que mi 'junior' también se despierte

'Boin Boin' sus pechos rebotaban con el mas mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo

Respire profundamente para calmarme y la mire directamente a sus ojos azules, ella también me miro y me saludo

"Buenos días."

"Buenos días, tu pechos, no, mas importante ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Después de saludarla le pregunte sin rodeos lo que quería saber

"¿A caso estoy soñando?"

Ella sonrió, recogí una de sus piernas para colocar sus manos sobre su rodilla y apoyar su mejilla sobre estas, esa forma de sentarse me está permitiendo ver zonas muy estimulantes y que deberían ser privadas

"Las cosas que experimentaste, todas son reales"

Eso ya lo sabía, cuando dije sueño, me refería a esta situación, no a lo ocurrido los últimos dos días

"Mi nombre es Rias gremory, soy un diablo"

Un diablo, ya veo, ese olor tan familiar que percibí cuando la conocí es el de un diablo

"¡Rey! ¡Despierta! ¡Se nos hace tarde!"

"Ulvida, ¿Rey está en su habitación?"

"Hiroto, sus zapatos están en la entrada, así que vino a casa. ¡Quedándose en la calle hasta tarde! Y no contestaba su digivice, realmente me preocupo"

Una conversación entre Hiroto y Ulvida se escuchó desde el pasillo. Luego fue seguida de pasos que se acercaban a mi cuarto. Los pasos se apresuraban hasta aquí con mucho ruido.

Ulvida está viniendo ¡Espera! Si me ve en esta situación ¿Entonces sería malo? Puede ser, cualquiera podría malinterpretar esta situación, y si es Ulvida el resultado podría ser peor

Después de llegar a esa conclusión, tranquilamente dije

"Ya estoy despierto. En un momento salgo"

"¡Oye, ¿Qué paso ayer?!"

Probablemente sería malo mostrarle la situación en la que me encuentro

"Ya te dije que en un momento salgo, espérame abajo"

Tome la sabana y se la lance a Gremory para que se tapara, pero ella solo miro la sabana, parecía que no entendió mis intenciones, si ella no va a cubrirse entonces por lo menos yo lo hare

Salí de la cama para buscar mi ropa interior, pero pise la sabana y resbale cayendo sobre la chica de cabellos rojos

*Gatcha*

Mi puerta se abrió, mis ojos se encontraron con los de ulvida. La situación se había complicado

Gremory estaba acostada en la cama conmigo sobre ella y ambos estábamos completamente desnudos, Ulvida, no, mas bien nadie me creería si le dijera que no estábamos haciendo nada sexual

"Buenos días."

Gremory saludó a Ulvida con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Ulvida se movieron de mí a Gremory. Entonces hizo una sonrisa traviesa. Sus ojos se movieron hacia mí de nuevo. Evité el contacto visual.

"Lo siento, no sabia que estaban teniendo sexo, tómense su tiempo"

"No es lo que estás pensando Ulvida"

Ella solo cerró la puerta de un golpe y se fue sin escucharme.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y deje salir un suspiro, con el ruido que Ulvida estaba haciendo, todos en la casa se enterarían antes de que yo pueda decir algo

Parece que habrá una discusión familiar después de esto... Hoy será un día pesado

¿Cómo voy a explicarles esto? Ni siquiera yo sé lo que paso, tengo que recordar lo que paso anoche, vamos cerebro, trabaja

"Tu familia es bastante animada por la mañana"

"Si, son muy ruidosos pero son buenas personas"

Gremory se levantó de mi cama y fue a recoger su uniforme de mi escritorio

Ella esta desnuda, frente a mi esta el cuerpo desnudo de una chica hermosa

Puedo ver muchas cosas... Una pequeña cadera, largas piernas blancas, muslos, un lindo trasero curvilíneo, y un pecho enorme. Incluso puedo ver los pezones claramente

¡¿Por qué no los estaba escondiendo?! Tal vez es una exhibicionista, esa sería una buena explicación

Pero sé una cosa. He visto a varias mujeres desnudas, pero su cuerpo. ¿Cómo debería ponerlo? Sólo podría decir que la belleza seguía siendo increíble

Ella despide un aura seductora mayor a la de cualquier otra chica que haya conocido, ella dijo que era un diablo, tal vez es por eso, escuche que los diablos son hermosos para poder seducir a los humanos

"Etto, disculpa"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Puedo ver tus pechos y todo lo demás"

Dije eso sin apartar la mirada de ella

"Si quieres ver, entonces adelante"

Eso fue lo que ella dijo con una sonrisita

Ella definitivamente es una exhibicionista, aunque yo no soy nadie para juzgarla, después de todo yo también estoy desnudo

"¿Puedo hacerlo?, ¿Hablas en serio? Entonces muchas gracias"

Junte mis manos mientras le agradecía. Sí, en momentos como este se deben dar las gracias por la hermosa vista

"¿Tu estómago está bien?"

Empecé a tocar mi estómago mientras ella tomaba su ropa interior y se la ponía.

"Donde fuiste apuñalado"

Con esa oración, estuve completamente despierto. Lo había olvidado... Me distraje y deje de lado que quería preguntarle que había pasado

Fui apuñalado por un sujeto con alas ayer en el parque. Con una lanza que hizo de unas partículas de luz. Mire el espejo que estaba detrás de mí y no vi ninguna cicatriz en mi espalda aparte de las que ya tenía, pero había algo más. Mi ojo izquierdo era de color azul y el derecho violeta

Mis ojos son usualmente rojos debido a mi magia, es una habilidad mágica a la que me he acostumbrado tanto que la uso inconscientemente, ya que no consume mucho mana la uso siempre que estoy despierto, pero ahora mis ojos están en su forma natural, si es así entonces…

Trate de usar magia en mi mano derecha pero no funciono, ayer paso lo mismo, no pude usar magia y en mi descuido ese sujeto me ataco, pero mis ojos ayer eran rojos, es decir que aun podía usar magia, pero ahora no lo son, eso significa que mi condición ha empeorado

Entonces como sano mi herida ¿Acaso ella hizo algo?

"Estaba seguro de haber sido herido, pero ni siquiera hay una cicatriz ¿Qué paso?"

Ella tomo su sostén y comenzó a ponérselo mientras decía

"Tu cuerpo es más resistente de lo que esperaba, sufriste una herida mortal, pero fuiste capaz de sanar en el lapso de una noche"

"Fuiste tú quien me curo ¿Verdad?"

"Bañe tu herida con mi poder demoníaco toda la noche, en comparación con la que te hizo aquella chica hace 2 noches, esta no era tan poderosa por lo que ni siquiera dejo cicatriz."

Ya veo, realmente fue ella quien me salvo y me sano

"Hey ¿Me ayudarías a abrocharme el sostén?"

Ella se dio la espalda y se recogió el cabello, me pare detrás de ella e hice lo que me pidió

"Pero, ¿Por qué te desnudaste?"

"¿No te lo dije?, tenía que bañarte con mi poder para sanarte, abrazándote desnuda, te compartí algo de mi poder demoníaco debido al estado débil en el que te encontrabas"

¿Abrazados mientras estábamos desnudos...?

¡Eso quiere decir que...!

"No te preocupes, todavía soy virgen."

Ella dijo eso como si hubiera leído mi mente. Con que es así. Así que no pasó nada, bueno eso es natural debido a mi mala condición, no se porque me sigo haciendo ilusiones

Pero estoy teniendo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte me hubiera gustado hacerlo pero por otra tendría que decirle a Ulvida que lo que ella está suponiendo es verdad o mentirle, y no me gusta tener que mentir

Pero, pienso que se puede tener sexo sin que la chica deje de ser virgen, por ejemplo se pueden usar los pechos o la boca o por detrás ¿Qué estoy pensando?

"No pongas esa cara extraña. Este mundo está rodeado por tantas cosas misteriosas que no conoces."

Gremory se aproximó hacia mí mientras estaba en ropa interior, la cual por cierto es negra del tipo que parece echa para adultos. Sus dedos delgados empezaron a palpar mis mejillas

"Dijiste que eras un diablo ¿cierto?"

"Asi es, soy un diablo y soy tu ama. Gusto en conocerte Suminoe Rey-kun. ¿Puedo llamarte Rey?"

No parece estar mintiendo ¿Qué quiso decir con que es mi ama?

"Les agradezco por la comida"

Ahora estamos en el comedor, desayunando, ella dijo que respondería mis preguntas después porque se nos hacía tarde para la academia, así que nos cambiamos y bajamos, como era de esperarse la invite a desayunar con nosotros, pero la atmósfera es un poco pesada

Exceptuando a Hiroto y Ulvida, todas las otras personas me mirando con enojo, incluso San y Runa

Tenían un sentido de la unidad que nunca había visto

A Ulvida parecía divertirle la escena

"Estas están muy deliciosas"

"Gracias"

Ulvida, quien estaba sentada frente a mí, agradeció los elogios de Gremory

¿Cómo se supone que arregle esta atmósfera extraña? No estoy seguro de qué hacer en esta situación

"Rey, esta comida se preparó con mucho esfuerzo. Cómela"

Dijo Gremory con elegancia. Está actuando como una hermana mayor

"No necesito que me lo digas"

Le respondí normalmente y empecé comer como usualmente lo hago

Gremory se limpió la boca con su pañuelo.

"Entonces Rey..."

Ulvida empezó a hablarme mientras sonreía

Está actuando extraña, parece que será la mecha que encenderá la conversación

"¿Podrías explicarnos por qué estaba ella en tu cuarto?"

Ulvida dijo eso con una sonrisa pícara, realmente tiene curiosidad por saber que paso

Gremory bajó sus palillos e inclinó la cabeza.

"Oh cielos, me disculpo por no presentarme. He avergonzado a la Casa Gremory. Por favor permitanme presentarme, mi nombre es Rias Gremory. Soy de la clase 3-2, encantada de conocerlos."

Gremory sonrió y Ulvida sonrió en respuesta

Aunque esa información era algo que ya sabíamos

"Entonces es así... ¿Eres de algún país extranjero? Tu japonés suena natural"

"Sí, eso es porque he estado viviendo en Japón por un largo tiempo debido al trabajo de mi padre"

Wow, la conversación fluyo normalmente entre Hiroto y Gremory. Pero Ulvida, sentada junto a Hiroto, intervino

"Es Rias...san, ¿Correcto?"

"Sí, así es"

"Mi nombre es Yagami Ulvida, discúlpame pero ¿Podrías decirme qué tipo de relación tienes con Rey?"

... Esa es una buena pregunta, la cual aclararía toda la situación de hace un momento. Ulvida está impaciente por su respuesta, pero Gremory sigue sonriendo

"Sólo somos amigo que son bastante cercanos el uno al otro, Ulvida-san."

"¡Eso es una mentira!"

Ulvida rechazó la respuesta inmediatamente de manera tranquila. Era inevitable. Esa excusa no va a funcionar después de que nos vio en esa situación

"Si es así, ¿Por qué estaban desnudos en la cama?"

Ulvida seguía haciendo preguntas de manera calmada, ella realmente no está molesta por encontrarme con una chica en esa situación, más bien solo tiene curiosidad por saber que paso

Ella tiene una personalidad muy bromista, es el tipo de persona a la que le gusta molestar y causarme problemas

Mientras ulvida trataba de hacer hablar a Gremory, los demás miembros de la casa estaban en silencio y atentos a la situación

"Rey dijo que tenía una pesadilla así que simplemente estaba durmiendo con él"

Nadie va a creer esa historia

"¿Entonces por que estaban desnudos?"

"Así son las amistades en estos días"

Esa es una gran mentira. Yo simplemente miraba a Gremory sin decir nada, ella es muy mala mintiendo

"¿Entonces es así?... Así que las personas duermen desnudas últimamente"

¡¿Ulvida?! ¡¿Estás bien con eso?!

Entonces me di cuenta que los ojos de Ulvida se veían extraños. Parecen apagados como si hubiera sido poseída. Entonces Gremory susurró a mis oídos

"Lo siento, parecía que se volvería problemático, así que usé mi poder"

¿Poder? Entonces recordé lo que dijo antes.

-Soy un diablo-

Cuando vi a Hiroto, sus ojos también estaban apagados. Todos en la habitación tenían la misma mirada ida ¿También usó su poder en ellos?

Mire a Gremory a la cara y le dije seriamente

"Por favor, abstente de usar taumaturgia en mi familia, yo me encargare de esto, así que libéralos"

Gremory me miro un momento y luego continuó tomando su desayuno tranquila, al momento siguiente todos habían vuelto a la normalidad

"Lo que paso anoche es que fui herido otra vez, Gremory me trajo aquí y curo mis heridas"

"¿Te atacaron? ¿Estás bien?"

Asentí a la pregunta de Hiroto que mostraba genuina preocupación, por otra parte Ulvida…

"Eh, ¿Así que no tuvieron sexo?"

"¿ES ESO LO QUE TE IMPORTA? Casi me muero (otra vez), al menos podrías fingir que estas preocupada"

"Esto es un interrogatorio, no evadas mi pregunta"

¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en un interrogatorio? Deje salir un profundo suspiro

"No paso nada, las paredes de mi cuarto son muy delgadas, ni siquiera puedo ver televisión sin que los del cuarto de al lado sepan que programa estoy viendo"

"Entonces ¿Por qué estaba desnuda?"

"Parece que era un requisito para sanar mi herida"

"Que aburrido, yo pensé que había pasado algo interesante"

Ulvida tomo su plato y su vaso y se fue a la cocina a lavarlos

Les pedí que dejaran de hacer preguntas y que les contaría todo cuando haya aclarado las cosas, con eso el tema quedo zanjado por ahora

Habíamos salido de casa hace algunos minutos, ahora estamos en la intercesión en al que siempre esperamos a Kari para ir todos juntos

"¿Estamos esperando a alguien?"

"Si, a una compañera que toma esta misma ruta, no creo que tarde mucho"

Respondía a la pregunta que Gremory hizo cuando vio que dejamos de avanzar

"Oye Rey, que tal si aprovechas este momento"

Ulvida se me acerco y me hablo en voz baja

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Rias-san y tu adelántense, nosotros esperaremos a Kari, tal vez si están solo ella te explique todo"

"Tal vez, puede ser una buena oportunidad si estamos solos, pero ¿Qué hay de Kari?"

"Déjamelo a mí, me encargare de decirle todo lo que paso"

Ulvida dijo eso mientras se golpeaba suavemente el pecho en señal de confianza, pero no confió nada en ella a la hora de explicar cosas, así que mire a Hiroto

"Yo me encargare de que Ulvida no le diga nada raro"

"Entonces te lo encargo Hiroto"

"Hey ¿Acaso no confías en mi?"

"Para nada"

Con esas palabras respondí a la queja de Ulvida. Gremory y yo retomamos nuestra caminata a la academia

Luego de unos minutos ya estábamos a menos de una calle de llegar, pero estoy pasando un momento difícil debido a que muchos estudiantes varones me están viendo fijamente con ojos furiosos

No se podía evitar. A mi lado está la chica que se convirtió en la idol de la academia en tan solo una semana

"Por qué siempre él..."

"Por qué estas caminado tan cerca de nuestra amada Rias-sama..."

Podía escuchar gritos furiosos de chicos en todas las direcciones.

Por otro lado las chicas estaban diciendo cosas como:

"Rias-oneesama y Rey-sama están juntos"

"Hacen una gran pareja"

Algunas estudiantes se desmayaron del shock.

¿Así de impactante es el caminar a lado de Gremory? Creo que están exagerando

"Rey quisiera preguntarte algo"

"¿Qué es?"

"En tu casa, habían 3 chicas con alas, desde mi punto de vista parecían ángeles, ¿Acaso lo son?"

Chicas con alas, con esa descripción es fácil saber de quienes habla. La inexpresiva Ikaros, la pequeña loli Nymph y la tonta por naturaleza Astraea, desde el punto de vista de cualquiera ellas podrían parecer ángeles por sus alas

"Puede que lo parezcan pero no lo son, tampoco tienen relación alguna con ellos, simplemente se parecen, ellas tampoco son humanas ni yokais, ni siquiera son de este mundo"

Gremory me miro como esperando a que dijera algo mas, pero creo que es mejor dejar la conversación hasta allí

"Ya veo, entonces está bien"

Esas fueron sus palabras

Caminamos a través de las puertas de la academia y nos separamos en la entrada

"Más tarde enviaré a alguien por ti. Te veo después de clases"

Dijo eso mientras sonreía

¿Enviar a alguien?

"Espera, oe"

La llame, pero ella no se detuvo, entonces caminar solos hasta la academia fue innecesario, mire a mi alrededor y todos me veían. Solté un leve suspiro

¡Knock!

Alguien me golpeo por la espalda, lanzándome con fuerza contra uno de los gruesos pilares de la academia. Maldita sea, dolió

"Bastardo, ¿Por qué eres tu y no nosotros?"

"Si, asqueroso tramposo"

Cuando giré, era el trió de idiotas, ya veo, me pareció que fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero fue porque los tres me golpearon a la vez, me las pagaran. Tora y Saru estaban gritando mientras que Orito se limpiaba los ojos con su brazo, parecía estar llorando

"Malditos, no importa cuán enojados estén, no tienen derecho a golpearme por eso"

"Si lo tenemos, debemos desquitarnos con alguien"

Orito grito eso mientras aun le salían lágrimas de los ojos

"Serán cabrones"

Me lance sobre ellos y comencé a golpearlos a los tres, es lo que idiotas como ellos se merecen

"Es por esto que ustedes no han podido acercarse a chicas"

"¡Maldito!"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a darnos donde más nos duele?!"

"¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Rias-san?!"

Ellos tres gritaron eso mientras aun peleábamos

-0-

Yo, Rias Gremory, había subido las escaleras al segundo piso, cuando escuche la voz de una persona hablarme

"Es ese el elegido"

Quien dijo eso era alguien a quien conocía desde hace mucho tiempo

"Buenos días Rias"

"Buenos días Sona"

Sona Sitri, conocida en la academia como Shitori Sona, es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y mi amiga de la infancia, ella estaba parada junto a la baranda frente a mi, desde donde se podía ver el primer piso

"Tomándolo por un capricho, eso no se parece en nada a ti Rias"

"¿En serio?, bueno, supongo que conseguí un pequeño hermanito tonto para mi"

Dije eso después de que llegue junto a Sona y vi en el primer piso al chico con el que acababa de estar hace unos segundos

Él estaba golpeando a otros chicos con una ligera expresión de enojo

Sonreí al verlo, no sé por qué. Sona se quedó mirándome, tal vez preguntándose el por qué de mi sonrisa

-0-

Después de estar satisfecho golpeando a esos tres idiotas, caminé a mi salón de clase

Por supuesto, no sin antes ser reprendido por Souna, por haber peleado en el interior de la academia

Al final Kari y los demás terminaron alcanzándome, le pregunte a Hiroto si le había contado a Kari lo que paso y el respondió que si y que había dejado todo claro

Les dije a los demás que se adelantaran al salón mientras yo hacía una llamada. Saque mi digivice, busque un número en él y presione el botón de marcar

"Hello"

"Hola Alexander, ¿cómo haz estado?"

"Rey, muchacho, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, ¿Cómo has estado?, deberías venir a visitarme a Rusia de vez en cuando"

"Lo siento, he estado ocupado, te llamo para pedirte un favor"

Alexander Nikolaievich, él es un hombre que conocí hace tiempo, posee uno de los más altos rangos en los Spetsnaz (comandos de fuerzas especiales) de Rusia

"Siempre que me llamas es para pedirme un favor, podrías llamarme para saludar de vez en cuando y, ¿Qué necesitas ahora?"

"Necesito información sobre algunas personas, ¿Puedes conseguirla?"

"Eso es tan sencillo que hasta tu podrías hacerlo, no veo la necesidad de que me lo pidas"

"La información la necesito en menos de 6 horas y yo no puedo buscarla porque estoy ocupado"

"De acuerdo, dame los nombres"

"Gracias, te enviare los nombres por correo, ahora te debo un favor"

"No te preocupes, no consideres algo tan fácil como esto un favor, nuestra balanza de favores aun esta equilibrada"

"Muchas gracias"

Colgué, rápidamente le envié los nombres junto a unas fotos de la personas de las que quería información y el me respondió con un mensaje que decía 'incluso tienes fotos, así ni siquiera es divertido'

Ese tipo realmente se divierte con su trabajo

Comencé a pensar en el momento en el que el trió de idiotas me golpearon por sorpresa , en ese instante sentí venir su 'ataque' pero aunque intente moverme para evadirlo, mi cuerpo no respondió, parece que hay algo mal conmigo

Entre en el salón de clases, varias miradas se dirigieron a mí en cuanto abrí la puerta, si tuviera que adivinar diría que todo el salón ya sabe sobre lo que paso con Gremory en mi cuarto, seguro que fue Ulvida quien les contó, espero que no haya dicho algo como 'esta mañana encontré a Rey en su cama junto a Rias-san de la clase 3-2, ambos estaban desnudos'

Lo bueno es que nadie dijo nada, es probable que tengan curiosidad pero no preguntaran nada esperando que sea yo quien les cuente, para ser mas exacto, a los chicos no parece interesarles ese tema, excepto el trió de idiotas, pero las chicas son otro tema, ya sea por una u otra razón parecen querer saber que paso, puedo decirlo porque conozco a todos aquí muy bien

Llegue a mi puesto y me senté, Ulvida que estaba sentada delante de mí se giró hacia atrás y dijo

"Entonces ¿Te contó algo?"

"No, pero dijo que enviaría a un mensajero a buscarme cuando acabaran las clases"

"Si no te contó nada en tu cuarto ni de camino a la academia debe ser porque es algo largo de explicar"

"Eso mismo pensé yo"

El tema murió allí, y no se volvió a tocar en el resto del día

"Disculpen la intromisión"

Ya habían acabado las clases, un chico rubio dijo eso desde la puerta del salón

"Hola, ¿Cómo estás?, tu eres Suminoe-kun, ¿Cierto?"

Aquel chico rubio se acercó a mí y me saludo

Su nombre es Kiba Yuuto, tiene mi misma edad, está en la clase 3-3. Se trasfirió este año desde la academia Sorami, al parecer es el chico más popular de su clase, y es miembro del club del ocultismo, y esto último es la razón por la que se sobre él, investigue los nombres y aspecto entre otras cosas de los miembros de ese club

"Si, ¿Se te ofrece algo conmigo?"

"Vine aquí por órdenes de Rias Gremory-san."

El dijo eso sin dejar de sonreír, de inmediato comprendí porque estaba aquí

Así que él es la persona que me dijo que enviaría

"Entonces eres tú"

"¿Podrías venir conmigo?"

"Muy bien"

Salí del salón junto con kiba luego de decirle a mis amigos que los vería después

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Al salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto"

Después de caminar por un rato se escucharon unos gritos que provenían de unas chicas

"Kyaaaaa. Suminoe-kun y Kiba-kun están caminando juntos"

Las chicas se exaltaron de repente

"Verlos a los dos juntos es un gran evento"

"Apoyo la pareja Suminoe-kun x Rias-sama, pero la pareja Kiba-kun x Suminoe-kun me gusta más"

"¿Quién será el pícher y quien el cácher?"

"Llamen a la jefa del comité de 'selección de la mejor pareja fujoshi' Kurihara-san, díganle que ha aparecido alguien interponiéndose en el Suminoe-san x Kiyama-san"

Hacen mucho ruido y están diciendo muchas cosas raras, simplemente suspire

Seguí a Kiba, y el lugar al que llegamos era el viejo edificio escolar, que esta atrás del edificio principal, es listada como una de 'las siete maravillas de la academia'

Subimos al segundo piso del edificio, y entramos aún más en el pasillo. El corredor se veía limpio. Incluso las aulas que no eran usadas se veían limpias

Si piensas en viejos edificios, lo que vendría a tu mente sería algo lleno de insectos y telas de araña. Pero no había ninguna, así que ellos deben limpiar el edificio muy a menudo

Mientras estaba pensando en ese tipo de cosas, parecía que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino

Kiba se detuvo enfrente de un salón de clase en particular. El letrero en la puerta que decía 'Club de Investigación de lo Oculto'

"Buchou, lo he traído"

Dijo Kiba a la puerta de madera. Entonces hubo una respuesta de Gremory

"Adelante"

Kiba entró al salón de clase y yo lo seguí

En la habitación había extraños símbolos y el de apariencia más rara era un círculo escrito con símbolos en medio de la habitación. Parece un círculo mágico que se lleva la mayor parte de espacio en el aula

El salón está lleno de una atmósfera extraña

También había un par de sofás y escritorios

Hay alguien sentado en los sofás. Es una chica de complexión pequeña. La conozco, Toujou Koneko, parece una estudiante de primaria por su rostro infantil y cuerpo pequeño. Es popular entre los chicos lolicons. También es popular entre las chicas como una 'mascota'

Está comiendo youkan (dulce japonés) en silencio. Se ve somnolienta. Según escuche nunca muestra ninguna clase de emoción en absoluto

Se ha dado cuenta de que entramos, y nuestros ojos se encontraron

"Este es Suminoe Rey-kun"

Kiba me presentó ante ella. Toujou-chan inclinó la cabeza.

"Gusto en conocerte."

"Igualmente"

Después de eso siguió comiendo. Justo como dicen los rumores, no habla mucho. Al mirarla detenidamente me di cuenta que se trataba de la misma chica que vi en el puente el día que conocí a Yuuma

Entonces escuché el sonido del agua cayendo en la parte posterior de la habitación

¿Es el sonido de una ducha?

Me di cuenta de que había una cortina de baño en el salón. También había una sombra en la cortina. Es la sombra de una chica. Ahí está una chica tomando una ducha

¿Por qué hay una ducha aquí?

Entonces el sonido de la ducha se detuvo

"Aquí, tome esta Buchou"

¿Hay alguien más a su lado? Escuché la voz de una chica diferente a la de Gremory

"Gracias Akeno"

Parece que Gremory se está vistiendo detrás de la cortina. Entonces recordé lo que sucedió esta mañana. Su impresionante cuerpo

"...Que rostro tan pervertido"

Una voz grave dijo eso. Cuando miré en dirección de la voz, se trataba de Toujou Koneko-chan. La miré, pero ella simplemente siguió comiendo

¿Qué clase de cara estaba poniendo como para que ella me dijera pervertido?

"Ara ara"

Mire de nuevo a la ducha de dónde provino esa frase

Una chica salió de la ducha, tenía cola de caballo de cabello negro y ojos violetas

"Así que tu eres el nuevo miembro, gusto en conocerte, soy al vicepresidenta del club, mi nombre es Himejima Akeno, llevémonos bien"

Se presentó a sí misma educadamente con un rostro sonriente e hizo una reverencia

"Mi nombre es Suminoe Rey. ¡Encantado de conocerte también!"

También escuche de ella, su rostro siempre está sonriend. La persona que se dice es la encarnación de la belleza clásica japonesa aunque aún es una estudiante, junto a Gremory se hizo muy popular en tan solo una semana y se convirtieron en las "Dos grandes Onee-samas", es llamada una de las idols de nuestra academia, Himejima Akeno-san. La persona que es idolatrada por estudiantes varones y mujeres

O eso fue lo que me dijeron el trió de idiotas

La cortina de la ducha se abrió. Era Gremory de pie en su uniforme y se secaba su cabello aun mojado con una toalla. Me miró, y entonces sonrió

"Perdón por la espera. No pude tomar una ducha la noche pasada porque estuve en tu casa. Así que tomé una ducha ahora"

"No importa, pero no esperaba que hubiera una ducha en el salón"

Después de que Gremory confirmó que habíamos terminado con las presentaciones empezó a hablar

"Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, empecemos"

"Aquí está tu té"

"Gracias"

Estaba sentado en un sofá, y Himejima-san preparó té para mí. Lo bebí tranquilamente

"Sabe muy bien"

"Oh cielos. Muchas gracias."

Himejima-san empezó a reír muy feliz

Ella se sentó a lado de Kiba que estaba frente a mi. A mi lado estaba sentada Toujou-chan, mientras que Gremory esta de pie apoyada en el borde del gran escritorio que estaba a un lado de los sofás

Todas las miradas estaban sobre mi, excepto la de Toujou-chan, ella estaba concentrada comiendo un bocadillo

Entonces gremory movió sus labios. .

"Nosotros, el club de investigación de lo oculto te damos la bienvenida"

"Um, sí"

"Como diablo"

"… ¿Qué significa eso?"

Parece que me he metido en algo problemático otra vez

"El 'Club de Investigación de lo Oculto' es una fachada, es solo un pasatiempo para nosotros"

Me quede en silencio escuchándola atentamente

"Poniendo la explicación breve… Todos nosotros somos diablos"

Eso sin duda fue breve

"Al igual que esta mañana, no pareces estar sorprendido, las personas usualmente tardan un poco en aceptar este tipo de cosas ¿Acaso ya lo sabias?"

Parece que ella no sabe que soy un mago

"Bueno, tenía la impresión de que no eran humanos, investigue un poco sobre ustedes, y a excepción de Himejima Akeno-san, no hay información de ninguno, ni de sus familias, ni siquiera un acta de nacimiento, todo lo que hay es una dirección del lugar en el que viven actualmente, sobre sus estudios, antes de inscribirse en la academia Sorami hace dos años, cursaron la secundaria en una escuela en Inglaterra la cual fue cerrada el mismo año que ustedes 4 se mudaron a Japon. Fue una buena idea usar el nombre de una academia en el extranjero que fue cerrada para evitar que se descubriera que realmente no estudiaron allí, pero a pesar de que está cerrada aún existen registros que pueden comprobar que ustedes no fueron estudiantes de esa escuela"

Esa información me fue dada por Alexander durante la hora del receso, es 100% confiable. Estaba siendo un poco desconfiado con ellos así que los investigue solo por cautela, también le pedí que buscara sobre Yuuma, pero como era de esperarse no encontró nada

"Cuatros personas no pueden simplemente aparecer de la nada, pero se de seres que son capaces de venir a este mundo desde otros, sumado al hecho de que sus olores o más exactamente el olor de Gremory, no es el de un humano, es fácil determinar que no son de este mundo, no puedo decir que sabía que eran diablos, pero si sabía que no son humanos"

Dije eso con un tono normal y calmado

"Realmente has logrado conseguir mucha información sobre nosotros ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Gremory dijo eso calmadamente, parecía tener curiosidad sobre mis métodos

"Lo siento, pero no es algo que pueda revelarte, creo que será mejor dejar eso de lado y regresar al tema principal"

"Muy bien ¿Recuerdas al sujeto con alas negras de anoche? Era un ángel caído. Si bien los ángeles son la mano derecha de dios, algunos tenían ideas impuras y cayeron de los cielos"

He escuchado de eso, los ángeles que poseen codicia, lujuria o algún otro tipo de pensamiento que se considere pecaminoso 'caen' y pierde la protección de dios

"Desde la antigüedad ellos pasaron del cielo a la tierra al infernó, ellos controlan a los humanos para eliminar diablos, por otra parte nosotros, los diablos formamos pactos con los humanos para recibir sus sacrificios e incrementar nuestra fuerza. Los diablos, hemos estado en guerra con los ángeles caídos desde tiempos ancestrales. Hemos estado peleando por la posesión de nuestro mundo 'Helgard'. El cual está separado en varias zonas como lo son; la de los diablos y la de los ángeles caídos. También están los ángeles enviados por dios con la orden de asesinarnos, en otras palabras somos atacados por ambos lados. ¿Entiendes nuestra historia hasta ahora?"

"Básicamente, la guerra está dividida en tres grupos: los diablos, los ángeles caídos y los ángeles. No es así"

"Amano Yuuma ¿No te has olvidado de ella? Supongo, tuviste una cita con ella después de todo"

Los recuerdos de mi cita con Yuuma pasaron por mi mente

"No sé de dónde escuchaste eso, pero no quiero hablar de ello"

No tenía intenciones de hablar sobre lo ocurrido con Yuuma con desconocidos

"Ella existió. De eso estoy segura"

Después de decir eso, Gremory saco algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en la mesa frente a mí

Era una fotografía en la que estábamos Yuuma y yo caminando después de clases

"Ésta es ella ¿Cierto? Amano Yuuma-chan"

Tiene razón. La persona es ella, a quien no pude encontrar en ningún lugar. Antes tomé una fotografía de ella con mi digivice, pero de alguna forma había sido borrada.

"Es ella ¿Pero como conseguiste esta foto?"

Luego saco otra, en esta Yuuma tenía alas negras saliendo de su espalda.

"Esta chica es...no, este es un ángel caído. Es de la misma clase de quién te atacó anoche"

Realmente era un ángel caído también

"¿Por qué mis amigos no recuerdan nada sobre ella?"

"Ella uso sus poderes para borrar toda evidencia a tu alrededor, es una capacidad que los ángeles caídos y los diablos tenemos"

Ella se deshizo de toda evidencia con respecto a si misma y es por eso que no encontramos ninguna información

"Después de que esta ángel caído termino con su tarea, ella borro todas las pruebas y las memorias de todos con los que se relacionó"

"¿Cuál era su tarea?"

"Matarte"

"¿Por qué? No recuerdo haberles hacho algo a los ángeles caídos como para que quisieran matarme"

Me cruce de brazos y comencé a pensar en algo que provocara que los ángeles caídos me atacaran, pero nada me llego a la mente

"Lo que ella quería era saber si poseías algo peligroso dentro de tu cuerpo, descubriendo que era verdad, ella te mato"

Algo peligroso, una vez más recordé las palabras que Yuuma dijo antes de irse

'Si quieres guardar rencor, guárdalo contra el dios que puso una sacred gear en tu cuerpo'

"Es cierto, Yuuma dijo algo…"

"Sacred gear"

Gremory dijo las palabras que tenía en mi mente

"Es un poder que involuntariamente le es otorgado a algunos seres humanos"

Eso fue lo que Himejima-san dijo, ella tomo un poco de te y luego continuo

"Se cree que muchas personas notables a lo largo de la historia han tenido esos poderes"

Ya veo, he leído que Albert Einstein y Leonardo Da Vinci tenían capacidades únicas, tal vez se referían a esto

Gremory continúo desde donde Himejima-san se detuvo

"A veces las personas tienen un gran poder, suficiente para hacer frente a los ángeles caídos y a los diablos. Rey ponte de pie y levanta tu mano dominante"

Me pare y levante mi brazo izquierdo por encima de mi cabeza

"Cierra los ojos e imagina la cosa más fuerte que puedas pensar, este lugar está lleno con prana, la Sacred Gear debería aparecer más fácilmente"

"¿En lo más fuerte?"

"Concéntrate"

Gremory dijo eso mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa, ella cruzo sus piernas de manera que yo podía ver su ropa interior ya que estaba frente a ella, es negra

Inevitablemente recordé su cuerpo desnudo, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de apartar eso pensamientos

"Concéntrate, concéntrate, concéntrate"

A pesar que decía eso no pude apartar mí vista de su ropa interior, parece que ella no ha notado a donde estoy mirando

"Así es Rey, concéntrate"

De esta manera es imposible concentrarme, cerré mis ojos, y me enfoque en los eventos de mi vida, la imagen más fuerte en la que pude pensar fue…

RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Un fuerte rugido sonó en mi mente, la imagen de un gran dragón de color negro azabache se mostró frente a mí, él estaba volando sobre mí, soltó un gran poder hacia donde yo estaba…

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, respire pesadamente, esa era la cosa más fuerte en la que podía pensar pero la peor, aquella bestia que me atormentaba en mis pesadillas, el dragón del apocalipsis

"¿Estas bien?"

Pregunto Gremory mientras me miraba un poco intrigada, tal vez se preguntaba que había imaginado

"Si, estoy bien, lo intentare otra vez"

Despeje mi mente, no es momento de pensar en ese monstruo, cambie mi enfoque en algo mas

Puse mis dos manos abiertas juntas y los empujes en frente de mi pecho y dije...

"¡Onda vital!"

¿?

Pero nada pasó, trate de imitar a goku lanzando su técnica característica pero parece que no funciono

Tal vez debí decir kame hame ha

"Parece que no estás listo"

Gremory dijo eso, a lo que yo le pregunte

"¿Estas segura de que no fue un error?"

"No lo es, esa ángel caída te mato porque estaba segura que eras un poseedor"

"Eso es algo que me ha estado inquietando, si ella me mato ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?"

Esa pregunta había estado rondando mi mente y no me dejaba tranquilo, era una de las cosas que no me dejaban concentrarme, además de la ropa interior de Gremory

Gremory tomo un pedazo de papel que estaba en su escritorio y me lo mostró, en él estaba el mismo circulo que se encontraba en el piso de la habitación

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Cuando estabas muriendo, tú me invocaste con esto"

Entonces lo recordé, cuando estaba esperando a Yuuma en el lugar del encuentro, una de las personas dando volantes me dio uno a mí. En el papel decía, '¡Te concederemos tu deseo!'

"Ese día, uno de nuestros familiares que se había disfrazado de humano, estaba entregando estos en el distrito comercial. Tú lo obtuviste en ese momento, Rey. Después de ser atacado por el ángel caído, me llamaste cuando estabas al borde de la muerte. Tu deseo de vivir fue tan fuerte que esto me convocó a mí. Por lo general son Akeno y los demás los únicos que son convocados"

Es cierto, en ese momento estaba desesperado, hasta el punto en el que vendería mi alma solo para no morir. Cuando mi mano se cubrió de sangre, la cosa que vino a mi mente fue 'rojo'. Mi pensamiento final fue la chica de cabello rojo, Rias Gremory.

Gremory continúo hablando

"Cuando fui convocada y te vi, sabía muy bien que fuiste atacado por un ángel caído y que eras el poseedor de una Sacred Gear. Pero había un problema, y era que estabas a un paso de la muerte. No sólo los diablos, sino también los humanos serían asesinados si se les atraviesa con una lanza de luz. Estabas en un estado como ése, así que decidí salvar tu vida."

¿Salvar mi vida? ¿Entonces ella me revivió?

"Rey, renaciste como mi diablo, como siervo de Rias Gremory del noble clan Gremory, como mi diablo sirviente"

¡*Pan*!

Ese momento unas alas salieron de la espalda de Gremory. Se veían diferentes de las alas de los ángeles caídos. Parecían alas de murciélago.

Los demás miembros que estuvieron en silencio hasta ahora, se levantaron y alas iguales a las de Gremory salieron de ellos

"Todos somos iguales"

Esas fueron las palabras de Himejima-san

Entonces sentí como si algo saliera de mi espalda, cuando mire habían un par de alas iguales a las de las personas que están frente a mi, son alas de diablo

Ahora soy un diablo, es por eso que mi olor era diferente, porque ya no soy humano, aunque nunca lo fui del todo, ahora he perdido por completo esa parte de mi

"Nos presentaremos de nuevo. Yuuto"

Kiba me sonrió después de que Gremory dijera su nombre.

"Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto. Yo soy de la clase 3-3. También soy un diablo, gusto en conocerte. Suminoe Rey-kun "

"Toujou Koneko... y soy un diablo... Gusto en conocerte... Senpai"

Toujou Koneko-chan inclinó la cabeza.

"Mi nombre es Himejima Akeno, y estoy en la clase 3-2. Además soy la vicepresidenta de este club. Gusto en conocerte. Aunque no lo parezca, también soy un diablo"

Himejima-san inclinó su cabeza muy educadamente. Al último, fue el turno de Gremory. Agitó su cabello rojo y dijo directamente

"Y yo soy tu maestra, mi nombre es Rias Gremory de la casa Gremory. Mi casa mantiene el bajo rango de un duque. Vamos a llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante."

Golpee mi frente con mi mano, me he metido en algo complicado otra vez, solté un suspiro y luego hable

"Mi nombre es Suminoe Rey, llevémonos bien, creo"

 **-AFTERWORD-**

Con este capítulo finalmente a empezado el volumen 1, espero que les haya gustado

Creo que no hay muchos términos que explicar pero si hay algo que quieran saber pregúntenlo en los comentarios

Tarde mas en publicar este cap de lo que había planeado

 **Review**

Zafir09 acerca de Raynare si quieres saber tendrás que seguir leyendo, pero sobre Rey el tendrá un harem después de todo la historia gira en torno a eso pero no será igual al de issei

Espero que lo sigan leyendo

Hasta el próximo cap


	5. volume 1 Chapter 2

Life 2

Mi nombre es Rey, en estos momentos estoy en el salón del club de investigación de lo oculto de mi academia, junto a mi se encuentran la presidenta del club Rias Gremory, la vicepresidenta Himejima Akeno-san, y los miembros Kiba Yuuto y Toujo Koneko-chan

Hace unos segundos me acaban de revelar que no solo ellos, sino que yo también soy un diablo y estoy muy sorprendido, de echo sino fuera por las alas en mi espalda no les creería

"Bien, ya que todo está dicho, ¿Hay algo que no entiendas o quieras preguntar?"

Eso fue lo que Gremory dijo, así que aproveche para que me aclarara algo

"Si ¿Cómo hago para que estas alas desaparezcan? Podría convertirse en una molestia para mi estilo de vida, ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera sé cómo fue que hice que aparecieran, salieron de la nada"

Mire mis alas y comencé a moverlas, el sentimiento de hacerlo fue asombroso

"Solo tienes que pensar en guardarlas, son una extensión de tu cuerpo, como tus brazos o piernas"

Hice lo que me dijo y en cuanto el pensamiento de recoger mis alas paso por mi mente estas desaparecieron

"Alguna otra pregunta"

"Dijiste que soy tu sirviente ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?"

"Los humanos que fueron reencarnados en diablos tienen que convertirse en los sirvientes del diablo que los reencarnó. Esa es la regla de los diablos"

"¿No hay forma de que deje de ser tu sirviente?"

"No, no la hay. Parece que te desagrada la idea, ¿Acaso no te agrada la idea de ser mi sirviente?"

"No te lo tomes personal, no es que no me agrades, solo no me gusta la idea de tener un amo, sin importar de quien se trate"

"Hay personas así, de echo a mí tampoco me gusta esa idea, así que te comprendo, pero ahora eres miembro de mi nobleza y no hay vuelta atrás"

Entiendo lo que ella dijo, ser su siervo es el precio a pagar por salvar mi vida, mi libertad a cambio de mi vida, no sé si es un precio justo o uno muy caro

"De acuerdo, seré tu siervo o lo que sea, pero si me das una orden extraña no la seguiré, solo yo puedo decidir lo que yo debo hacer"

"No te preocupes, no te ordenare nada raro. Además si estás conmigo tu forma de vida y futuro se volverán muy brillantes"

Gremory me dijo eso con un guiño mientras miraba hacia abajo luego de saber que era un diablo. Me convertí en su sirviente y ahora tengo que vivir de esta forma de hoy en adelante

Podría ser peor. En lugar de una belleza, podría tener a un tipo raro y desagradable como mi amo y eso sí que no lo soportaría. Pero aun así, no puedo estar de acuerdo con esto.

"Para serte sincera, hay rangos entre los diablos. Algo llamado título. Yo también tengo uno. El lugar en el que naciste y la familia en la que naciste juegan un gran papel en esto, pero hay diablos que ascienden. Todos comienzan primero como novatos"

Gremory continúo hablando

"La mayoría de los diablos puros fueron asesinados en la guerra hace mucho tiempo atrás. Por eso, nosotros, los diablos empezamos a hacer muchos sirvientes. Perdimos demasiado poder así que no podemos crear un gran ejército a diferencia del pasado. Aun así, necesitamos seguir incrementando el número de diablos. Justo igual que los humanos, los diablos se dividen en género masculino y femenino y el femenino es capaz de dar a luz. Pero incluso con nacimiento normal, tomaría muchísimo tiempo volver a la misma población que antes. Los diablos también tienen una tasa de natalidad bastante baja, así que no seríamos capaces de alzarnos contra los ángeles caídos. Por eso encontramos humanos de buena calidad y los convertimos en diablos. Como nuestros sirvientes, quiero decir."

"Ya veo, reencarnan personas para aumentar sus números"

"Ahora, iré al punto. Sólo incrementa el número de sirvientes, no incrementa el número de diablos poderosos. Así que los diablos añadieron una nueva regla. Chances u oportunidades serán dados a poderosos diablos reencarnados, en otras palabras los diablos que fueron reencarnados se les da un título si son poderosos. También hay diablos como yo que vienen al mundo humano. Rey, podrías no haberte dado cuenta pero probablemente te has topado con diablos un par de veces mientras caminabas"

Eso es muy probable

"Aunque hay personas que pueden distinguir a los que son diablos y hay aquellos que no pueden. Las personas con una fuerte codicia o las personas que quieren obtener ayuda de los diablos a menudo pueden distinguirnos claramente. Usualmente somos invocados por los que pueden distinguirnos de entre los que tienen el volante con el círculo mágico que repartimos"

¡Entonces el motivo por el pude invocarla fue porque tuve una fuerte codicia!

"¿Eso significa que con el método correcto también podría ser capaz de obtener un título?"

Pregunte eso por pura curiosidad y Gremory me respondió

"Sí. No es imposible. Por supuesto, tomaría muchísimo tiempo y esfuerzo el conseguirlo"

Para muchas personas conseguir un título que te dé un gran estatus es algo que suena muy tentador, pero la verdad es que yo no soy tan ambicioso, estoy bien con mi vida actual

"Otra pegunta, me reencarnaste cuando Yuuma me mato, pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de inmediato? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?"

"Lo hice porque quería que te dieras cuenta de los cambios que le ocurrían a tu cuerpo. Planeaba decirte la verdad y estaba esperando el momento oportuno. Pero no esperaba que fueras atacado por otro ángel caído"

"Ya veo, la verdad es que tiendo a meterme mucho en problemas muy a menudo, deberías tener eso en mente"

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe en la puerta seguido de alguien diciendo 'con permiso', la persona que hablo abrió la puerta sin esperar a que le contestaran

"Siento las molestias, soy Ishida Uryuu del consejo estudiantil, estoy buscando a Suminoe Rey, me dijeron que está aquí"

"Oh Uryuu, ¿Paso algo?"

"Claro que paso algo"

El empezó a gritarme, parece estar molesto

"Se supone que estés en el salón del consejo estudiantil por los problemas que causaste hoy, y como no apareciste me enviaron a buscarte"

"De que hablas, ya estuve allí antes del receso"

"Pero causaste problemas después del receso, así que tienes que ir otra vez"

"Ah, cierto"

Respondí tranquilamente mientras trataba de evitar la mirada furiosa de Uryuu, el me tomo por la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa y empezó a arrastrarme

"Espera, estoy en medio de algo ahora, el consejo puede esperar"

"Eso fue lo que dijiste antes, pero como te tardabas pensaron que te habías escapado y tuve que venir por ti. Soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil ¿sabes? ¿Por qué tengo que buscar a un estudiante problemático como tú?"

Mire a Gremory y le dije

"Vez, ya estoy en problemas"

"Fufufu. Este chico es realmente gracioso"

Gremory está riendo como si me encontrara divertido.

"Ara ara. Es justo como dijiste antes, él me hace sentir como si tuviera un hermanito muy tonto."

Incluso Himejima-san se está riendo

"Ishida-kaichou ¿Puede darnos un minuto? Ya casi terminamos de hablar"

Uryuu miro a Gremory de reojo, se arregló las gafas con su mano libre mientras dejaba salir un suspiro, para después soltarme

"Ven hoy a este edificio cerca de la media noche, desde hoy comenzaras con tus deberes como diablo"

"De acuerdo, Gremory"

"No, así no. Tendrás que llamarme Buchou"

"¿Buchou? ¿Puedo llamarte Onee-sama?"

Pregunte eso en broma, pero Gremory pensó acerca de ello por un momento, en verdad se lo tomo en serio, después de unos segundos asintió y dijo

"Hmmmmm. Eso suena maravilloso, pero ya que opero mayormente en la escuela, ser llamada 'Buchou' suena mucho mejor, después de todo, ahora eres miembro del club de investigación de lo oculto"

"Pero yo ya estoy en un club"

"Es una regla que debes ser parte de este club, pero no te obligare a que dejes en el que ya estas, nuestra escuela no prohíbe que un estudiante este en más de un club, pero sería menos trabajo para ti si lo dejas"

Mi club solo tiene 5 miembros, si lo dejo se disolverá, además me preocupan mis kohai, en ese momento mi digivice sonó, lo mire y decía 'tienes un mensaje', este fue enviado por una de mis kohai del club de música ligera y decía

'Engañamos a 2 chicas de primero para que vinieran al salón del club y así reclutarlas pero no funciono, pasaremos al plan B, usaremos la red de casar mariposas para capturar nuevos miembros, deséanos suerte'

¿Qué rayos están haciendo? ¡Así de desesperados están! Imposible, definitivamente es imposible, no hay forma que deje el club, quien sabe qué tontería harán si lo hago, de las 4 personas que hay en ese club, solo una tiene un sentido común decente, pero no es suficiente para frenar a las otra 3

Suspire profundamente

"Okay, entonces Buchou, estaré bajo tu cuidado a partir de ahora"

Buchou estaba sonriendo como si estuviera realmente feliz luego de escucharme

"Buena respuesta. Muy bien, Rey, te convertiré en un hombre"

Buchou comenzó a tocar mi mejilla con sus dedos.

Finalmente me retire cuando ella se detuvo

"No está bien que seas infiel"

Eso fue lo que Uryuu, que estaba detrás de mí esperándome, dijo

"Cállate, no estoy siendo infiel a nadie"

A pesar de que me resigne a ser un diablo, no me he rendido con lo de ser un sirviente, ya encontré la manera de ser libre. ¡Ya que no puedo volver a ser un humano, simplemente caminaré hacia adelante como un diablo!

De esta forma me convertí en un miembro del club de investigación de lo oculto

-0-

"Y así están las cosas"

Después de ser liberado por el consejo estudiantil llegue a mi casa y le había explicado todo lo que Gremory o mejor dicho Buchou me dijo, a los miembros de mi familia

Se habían sorprendido, e incluso parecían un poco tristes, es una reacción normal, que te digan que tu amigo ha dejado de ser humano no es algo fácil de aceptar

"¿Por qué tienen esas caras?"

"Ahora tu eres un diablo, es decir… ya no eres humano, ¿acaso estas bien con eso~nyu?"

"No te preocupes Nyu, sea un humano o un diablo, sigo siendo yo"

Así fue como le conteste a Nyu

"Si, sigue siendo el tonto y problemático Rey"

"Exacto Ulvida… ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS TONTO?"

Ulvida puso una sonrisa pícara, su 'broma' había aligerado un poco el ambiente

"Rey, ¿Quieres que luego haga un examen para ver si se puede revertir?"

Una chica baja de cabello azul claro amarrado en 2 coletas, una a cada lado, de ojos azules y pechos muy pequeños como los de Runa me pregunto eso, su nombre es Nymph

Es una de las chicas con alas de las que buchou me pregunto esta mañana, aunque sus alas no se parecen a las de un ángel, en lugar de blancas estas son transparentes y cuando reflejan la luz, brillan sutilmente en diferentes colores

"Gracias Nymph, eso seria de ayuda"

Nymhp sonrió alegre, a ella le gusta ser de ayuda, ella es de echo la más lista de todos, su cerebro es como una súper computadora, tal vez todos los dulces y las comidas que deberían ir a sus pechos, se van a su cerebro, sus pechos son probablemente tan pequeños como los de Runa

En ese momento algo voló en dirección a mi golpeándome en la cara, mire en dirección de donde provino el objeto y pude ver a Runa

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Runa contesto mi pregunta con un tono irritado

"A pesar de ser mi esclavo, te atreves a comparar mis pechos con los casi inexistentes pechos de esta niña"

Parece que Runa noto cuando moví mi mirada de los pechos de Nymph a los suyos, ella es muy susceptible cuando se trata del tamaño de sus pechos

¿Acaso las chicas con senos pequeños pueden saber cuándo alguien piensa acerca de su tamaño?

"Quien dices que tiene pechos casi inexistentes, tu pareces un palo de escoba"

"¿Qué dijiste niña?"

Y de esa manera una discusión se desato entre Runa y Nymph

Mientras San intentaba detenerlas continúe con la conversación

"Les contare a los demás mañana, así que no les digan nada hasta entonces, seria problemático si arman un escándalo por esto"

"Y que hay de Najenda-san, ¿Se lo dirás?"

Cuando Hiroto menciono ese nombre sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, Najenda Kaminski es una mujer en sus 30 y la única adulta en esta casa así como su dueña, su ira es comparable a un desastre natural, normalmente no le interesaría si me meto en algún problema, pero no sé cómo reaccionaría a que me haya vuelto un diablo, podría solo reírse o incluso puede que me dispare con su pistola

Para bien o para mal, ella es la única persona de esta casa que no está aquí, se encuentra trabajando en el extranjero y no sé cuándo regresara

"Ya veré como lidiar con ella después"

"¿Pasa algo?"

Hiroto pregunto eso después de que me quede en silencio por un momento

"Solo pensaba en como reaccionaria Najenda si yo muriera"

"Probablemente dejaría salir un suspiro en tu nombre y luego continuaría trabajando, tal vez puede que incluso sean 2 suspiros"

Eso fue lo que Ulvida dijo

"Dos suspiros ¿Eh? Tal como pensaba"

Todos empezamos a reírnos, si Najenda nos escuchara seguro se molestaría

Conversamos un poco más hasta que ya casi era hora de cenar, como no me tocaba cocinar decidí darme un baño, ya que no sé cuánto durara mi trabajo esta noche es mejor si hago toda mi rutina más temprano de lo normal, me bañare, comeré, haré mis deberes y descansare hasta que tenga que irme

Entre al cuarto de lavado junto al baño, me quite la ropa, la doble y la puse en una cesta, finalmente entre al baño

Me senté en el banco y abrí la llave de la pluma, una sensación agradable vino a mí cuando el agua comenzó a caer en cabeza, habían pasado muchas cosas hoy y se vienen muchas más, pero en este momento puedo relajarme

Escuche la puerta del baño abrirse, me gire para ver quién era, una chica de cabello rosa cereza oscuro a la altura de sus hombros y con pequeños cuernos asomándose a cada lado de su cabeza entro, era nyu, ella solo llevaba una toalla puesta

"Debiste haberme avisado que ya ibas a bañarte~nyu, hoy es mi turno de bañarme contigo~nyu, ¿Lo recuerdas Rey-san?"

"Es cierto, hoy nos tocaba bañarnos juntos a ti, a Himari y a mi. Lo siento, lo había olvidado"

Usualmente nos bañamos 3 personas a la vez, ese es un acuerdo al que se llegó en esta casa, todos nos rotamos, y hoy me tocaba con Nyu y Himari, pero ya que Himari esta haciendo un trabajo significa que me bañare solo con Nyu

"Como muestra de disculpa voy a lavarte, ven, siéntate"

Me levante de la silla de baño que solo tiene espacio para una persona, Nyu sonrió y después de cerrar la puerta se sentó

Tome un balde y lo llene con agua, para después echársela a Nyu con cuidado, luego unte champo en mis manos y las pase por el cabello de Nyu, ella parecía disfrutarlo

Esta chica, Kaede 'Nyu', no tenemos ningún parentesco, pero sigue siendo un miembro de mi familia como todos, y es más que una amiga o una hermana para mí

Nyu no es humana, la encontré hace un par de años en la playa, estaba perdida, herida y no llevaba nada de ropa, no tenía recuerdos y todo lo que decía era 'Nyu', su olor no es el de un humano, o diablo, además tiene cuernos pequeño, le he preguntado a varios magos con gran conocimiento y todos me han dicho que tampoco es un yokai que conozcan y que podría ser un nuevo ser

Ella posee una habilidad única, tiene lo que al parecer son brazos invisibles con una gran fuerza y que mueve a voluntad, para no llamarlos simplemente 'eso' los nombre Vectores, posee 4 y su rango de alcance es de 5 metros, esto es solo un aproximado que he deducido solo con observarla desde que la conocí y podría equivocarme

Aun que lo correcto era llevarla a la policía cuando la encontré, decidí cuidarla y darle un hogar, con el tiempo aprendió a hablar y se adaptó a una vida ordinaria, aunque aún usa su frase característica 'nyu' como una coletilla al hablar, fue bueno dejarla que viviera conmigo, ya que ella resulto ser una amiga que conocí cuando era niño, nos llevo tiempo pero al final ambos pudimos recordar esos días de nuestra infancia

"Ahora es mi turno de lavarte a ti~nyu"

"De acuerdo"

Una vez termine de lavarla cambiamos de puestos

Después de unos segundos sentí una sensación suave en mi espalda

"¿Nyu?"

"Voy a lavarte con mis pechos~nyu, este es un servicio especial ya que estamos solos"

"Ya veo, entonces voy a aceptar tu servicio"

Los pechos de Nyu no eran muy grandes, de hecho eran del tamaño promedio de una chica de 17 años, pero la sensación de suavidad que daban se sentía muy bien

"¿Te gustaría que haga algo mas~nyu?"

Después de frotar mi espalda con sus pechos por unos segundos Nyu pregunto eso

"Podrías intentar moverte de otras formas, no solo de arriba así abajo y también podrías presionar un poco más tus pechos"

Nyu siguió mis sugerencias a pie de la letra y poco después, pude sentir un poco de hinchazón en la punta de sus senos

"¡Ah! Rey-san... mi cuerpo cada vez se siente más y más caliente~nyu!"

La voz de Nyu sonaba más femenina que antes, ella paso sus manos alrededor de mí para abrazarme y pego su cuerpo aún más al mío, pude sentir su temperatura

"Rey-san"

Cuando Nyu pronuncio mi nombre dulcemente, me gire para verla y en un instante ella se lanzó y unió nuestros labios en un beso, se separó luego de unos segundo y con una mirada coqueta pregunto

"¿Podemos hacerlo~nyu?"

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojo brillante y su respiración era un poco irregular

Tome a Nyu por su espalda y la jale hacia mí para besarla de nuevo, nuestras lenguas se cruzaron y el beso se fue haciendo más y más intenso, después de un tiempo nos separamos para tomar aire y ella me quedo mirando a los ojos

Tome con mis manos los pechos de Nyu y comencé a frotarlos, Nyu soltó pequeños jadeos una y otra vez por el placer que le causaba, sus reacciones aumentaron mi éxtasis y lleve mi boca a su pecho izquierdo, el sabor de este se extendió por toda mi boca, use mis dientes para morder suavemente la punta de su pecho haciendo que Nyu soltara un pequeño grito

No podía hacer algo como esto en mi habitación debido a las paredes delgadas, pero ya que el baño estaba alejado de la sala y la cocina y que además las paredes eran gruesas el ruido no se escucharía desde afuera

"Haaaaaaaaa... No… Rey-san"

Nyu envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y pasó sus dos brazos alrededor de mi cuello abrazándome con fuerza y junto aún más nuestros cuerpos, estoy consciente de cuan sensible es el cuerpo de Nyu

Mientras seguía chupando sus pechos, agarre sus glúteos, y comenzó a apretarlos con fuerza.

"¡ -Ahhh. Es-Espera... Re...y-san ... Si haces eso ... Aaahhhh-!"

En este momento, Nyu tuvo su primer clímax, comenzó a respirar pesadamente tratando de jalar todo el aire que podía

Después de recuperar el aliento, Nyu tomo mi miembro con una de sus manos y comenzó a frotarlo, luego de unos segundos Nyu se apoyó en la pared con su trasero hacia mi, me pare tras de ella y metí mi miembro en su zona intima, una vez más Nyu dejo salir un gran gemido

Empecé a moverme hacia atrás y hacia adelante lentamente, de a poco fui aumentando mi ritmo, los gemidos de Nyu también aumentaban

"Rey-san… no importa si eres un humano o un diablo… o lo que sea~nyu, te amo y nada cambiara eso~nyu, eres la primera persona que me acepto y por eso yo también te aceptare siempre…Hhhhhaaaa"

Nyu una vez llego al clímax y dejo salir un fuerte grito, pero yo no había acabado y continué moviéndome

Después de que nyu y yo termináramos de 'bañarnos' habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos, cenamos con todos y continúe con mi rutina planeada

Como había acordado fui al club faltando poco para medianoche

Todos los miembros del club nos reunimos en el viejo edificio de la escuela

Salude a Kiba y a Akeno-san, Koneko-chan estaba comiendo un dulce, cuando iba a saludarla ella noto que la estaba mirando y lo escondió

"No tienes que esconderlo, no voy a pedirte"

Dije eso en respuesta a su reacción, mire hacia es escritorio y vi una gran cantidad de papeles sobre el

"Estos son los volantes que entregamos. Hoy en día no hay gente que realmente invoque a los diablos dibujando círculos mágicos en el suelo, así que les damos los volantes para que los usen en su lugar"

"Entiendo"

Comencé a guardar los paquetes de volantes en un bolso que me dieron, junto a un dispositivo que me dijeron que me serviría de guía

"Usualmente nuestros familiares hacen este trabajo en lugar de nosotros, pero quiero que aprendas qué clase de trabajo tienen que hacer los diablos desde el inicio"

Por ciento, al igual que anoche sentía mi cuerpo lleno de energía, buchou dijo que eso se debe a que nosotros los diablos nos volvemos más fuertes por la noche

Ya que somos diablos, nuestro poder se incrementa de noche drásticamente debido al poder de la oscuridad

De manera similar, me vuelvo más débil en la mañana. Los diablos temen a la luz. Mientras más fuerte sea el poder de la luz, más letal se vuelve para nuestros cuerpos. La luz es un veneno. Los seres que usan la luz como arma, los ángeles caídos, y los Ángeles son nuestros más grandes enemigos

Me dijo que huya si alguna vez me encontrara con ellos. Aparentemente si te acostumbras a la luz, entonces salir en el día ya no será un problema. El motivo del por qué era débil por la mañana era porque acababa de ser resucitado como un diablo y mi cuerpo no podía soportar la luz de la mañana. La cosa es que me acostumbraré a eso después de un tiempo

También me dijeron que estudie acerca de la sociedad demoníaca y cómo funciona

"Bien, entonces me voy yendo"

Una vez termine de guardar los volantes me dirigí a la salida, antes de salir escuche la voz de buchou diciendo

"Que te vaya bien"

-0-

Era medianoche y estaba manejando mi motocicleta. Estaba entregando volantes con el círculo mágico. Humanos con montones de codicia los tomarían en sus manos para desear lo que quisieran. Entonces nosotros, los diablos, somos invocados en frente de ellos. Me detuve en una señal de pare, saque la máquina portátil de mi bolsillo para observarla, esta mostraba el mapa de la zona en la que me encontraba actualmente.

Había puntos rojos que se mantenían parpadeando. La guarde de nuevo y me dirigí al punto de llegada que era la casa de alguien

Puse el volante en el buzón y luego me dirigí hacia el punto rojo más cercano. Seguí repitiendo este procedimiento, una y otra vez

El dispositivo que me dieron es una máquina secreta desarrollada por la ciencia de los diablos. Se parece a esos dispositivos portátiles de juego de nueva generación con pantallas táctiles.

Hay una pantalla, botones y un lápiz de contacto. Los estaba usando de la manera en la que me dijeron. El monitor muestra el mapa de la ciudad en la que vivo, en otras palabras el territorio de Buchou. Según ella a los diablos se le da cierto territorio en el mundo humano y esta también es la única zona en la que se les permite hacer su trabajo

El trabajo va así:

Primero somos invocados, y entonces hacemos un contrato con la persona que nos ha llamado

Después de eso, cumplimos sus deseos

Como pago, recibimos una recompensa acorde al deseo en particular que hicieron

Podría ser dinero, un objeto, e incluso sus vidas

Bueno, últimamente, no existe ninguna persona que usaría su vida para cumplir un deseo. Aún si hubiera una persona así, si el precio que paga no concuerda con lo que desea, entonces el deseo no será cumplido. De acuerdo a Buchou, "El valor de las personas no es el mismo"

Si me llego a encontrar a una persona que me ofrezca su vida a cambio de un deseo definitivamente la rechazare de inmediato

La luz parpadeante en el monitor del dispositivo muestra las casa de las personas con un montón de codicia. Así que voy a esas áreas para dejar el volante con el círculo mágico. Mientras haya luces parpadeantes en el monitor, mi trabajo no está terminado

Debido a que me convertí en un diablo, otras personas e incluso la policía no me prestan atención. Ya que estoy activo como un diablo, los humanos no se dan cuenta de mi presencia cuando estoy trabajando. He estado conduciendo por un buen rato pero parece que las luces no dejan de parpadear en el monitor

Los humanos son realmente seres muy codiciosos. Una vez que pides un deseo aparentemente se vuelve una adicción el seguir deseando otras cosas. El contrato se limita a que suceda por la noche. Eso es porque sólo se les permite a los diablos trabajar por la noche. El día es un tiempo para los ángeles de Dios. Esa es la parte que aun no comprendo

Los volantes pueden ser usados una sola vez, y si son usados entonces tendrían que ser repartidos de nuevo. En otras palabras, mi trabajo continuará para siempre. Bueno, gracias a eso, Buchou y los demás pueden continuar haciendo su trabajo y los puntos por ser un diablo se incrementan. Si continuamos haciendo contratos y garantizando sus deseos, somos acreditados por los Maou (Reyes de los Diablos). Así son las cosas

Incluso Kiba y los demás hicieron lo mismo al principio, me pregunto si ellos quieren conseguir un título

Se requiere de una gran paciencia para hacer este trabajo. Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que hacerlo? Bueno por lo menos mi moto me facilita el trabajo, que suerte que decidí ir en ella a la academia, sino tendría que hacer esto a pie

Una vez termine de repartir los volantes regrese al salón del club

"He terminado de entregar los volantes"

Dije eso después de entrar al salón del club, en el estaban todos los miembros, podría no ser importante, pero obtuve la aprobación de Toujou Koneko-chan y Himejima-san para llamarlas "Koneko-chan" y "Akeno-san" respectivamente. Parece que he avanzado un paso más para llevarme bien con ellas

Y Kiba... pues es Kiba. No voy a llamarlo Kiba-kun ni nada parecido

"Rey, tengo otro trabajo para ti, Koneko tiene dos contratos hoy, dejare uno para ti"

"Gracias por su ayuda"

Koneko-chan, que estaba comiendo una paleta de helado, inclinó la cabeza

"No es nada"

Así que iré en lugar de Koneko-chan. Bueno, realmente no me molesta

"Así que haré mi primer trabajo hoy mismo"

Akeno-san está aparentemente esparciendo algo dentro del círculo mágico, este empezó a emitir una luz roja

"Rey, levanta tu mano hacia mí."

Extendí mi mano izquierda hacia Buchou, justo como dijo. Ella empezó a escribir algo sobre el dorso con sus dedos. Parece como si estuviera dibujando algo como un círculo... Instantáneamente mi palma empezó a brillar. Había un símbolo en forma de circular tallado en el dorso de mi mano. Está brillando en rojo igual que el círculo mágico en el suelo

"Es nuestro emblema, la marca del clan Gremory, este sello mágico es usado para la tele-transportación y puede trasladarte al lugar del cliente instantáneamente. Y cuando el contrato está terminado te permite regresar a esta habitación"

Así que esto tiene esa clase de habilidad

"Akeno ¿Estás lista?"

"Sí, Buchou"

Akeno-san salió del círculo mágico

"Ahora haz lo que te dije antes Rey, Ya tienes el manual para lo que tienes que hacer después de ser trasladado, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí"

"Me gusta esa respuesta, ve al centro del circulo"

Me paré sobre el punto central del círculo mágico como se me pidió. Entonces el círculo mágico empezó a brillar fuertemente en un color rojo

"El círculo mágico está respondiendo con el cliente. Ahora vas a ser tele-transportado a esa ubicación"

El círculo mágico está brillando aún más fuerte. Parece que seré transportado ahí instantáneamente. Muchas luces están cubriendo mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos por el resplandor. Cuando los abra será en donde se encuentra el cliente

...

...

¿Me he tele-transportado? ¿Ya está? Abrí mis ojos

...

Cuando vi a mí alrededor aún estaba en el cuarto del club. ¿Eh? ¿Y qué hay de la tele-transportación? ¿El cliente?

"¿Are?"

Cuando miré, Buchou parecía preocupada y estaba con su mano sobre su frente. Akeno-san estaba diciendo "ara ara", con su rostro aun sonriente. Kiba estaba suspirando al igual que Koneko-chan. ¿Qué me ocurrió? Buchou me llamó.

"Rey"

"¿Sí?"

"Parece que no puedes saltar todavía"

¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso? Buchou me explicó mientras tenía una expresión de desconcierto

"El círculo mágico requiere una cierta cantidad de poder mágico, ya sea mana o reishi... Aunque no de mucha. No es una proeza que no pudiera ser hecha por ningún diablo, incluso los niños pueden. Tele-transportación usando el círculo mágico es el primer y más fácil paso de ser un diablo"

Ummmm, entonces eso quiere decir que…

"En otras palabras Rey, tus poderes mágicos están por debajo del de los niños. No, está tan bajo que el círculo mágico no pude responder a él. Rey, tu magia es increíblemente baja"

¿Qué?

Me quedé sin palabras. ¡¿Entonces eso quiere decir que no puedo usar el círculo mágico para trasladarme a la ubicación del cliente?! Soy un diablo, ¿Verdad?

"Inútil..."

Koneko-chan dijo eso sin expresión. Fruncí mi ceño ante sus palabras

"Ara ara. Estamos en problemas. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer Buchou?"

Akeno-san también tenía un rostro preocupado y le preguntó a Buchou. Mi debut como un diablo comenzó con el pie izquierdo... Entonces Buchou empezó a pensar por un rato, y luego dijo esto claramente

"Ya que hay un cliente, no podemos hacerle esperar. Rey"

"¿Sí?"

"Nunca antes a sucedido esto, pero tendrás que ir por tu cuenta"

"¿Por mí cuenta?"

Estaba en shock. No predije eso

"Sí. Justo como entregaste los volantes, tendrás que ir a su residencia. No se puede evitar ya que no tienes ningún poder mágico. Tendrás que hacerte a la idea"

"¿Tendré que ir en moto? ¡¿Qué clase de diablo no aparece del circulo mágico?!"

¡Apunta! Koneko-chan me apunta en silencio. Koneko-chan de verdad me esta molestando

"¡Date prisa y ve! ¡El trabajo de un diablo es hacer contratos! ¡No puedes hacer esperar a los clientes!"

Buchou me apura con un rostro serio. ¡Mi vida como diablo empieza en un camino lleno de baches!

"Daré mi mejor esfuerzo"

Diciendo eso dejé el cuarto del club.

En medio de la noche estaba manejando a máxima velocidad, claro, sin exceder el límite

Un diablo que no logra ser invocado por un círculo mágico. Ese soy yo. Aparentemente este es el primer caso. ¡Lo que significa que no tengo poderes mágicos! ¡Maldición!

Con el dispositivo portátil, estaba andando en dirección de la persona que me llamó. Es un conjunto de apartamentos localizado a 20 minutos de distancia de la escuela. El cliente está en uno de esos cuartos. Si este fuera un servicio de entrega, la clientela se enojaría por llegar atrasado. Usualmente es tele-transportación instantánea, pero le hice esperar al cliente por 20 minutos

Trate de volar, así sería más creíble que soy un diablo, pero no pude ya que no estoy acostumbrado a eso

"Maldición, ¿Que clase de diablo es invocado en moto?"

Finalmente llegue al apartamento del cliente y golpeé la puerta.

"¡Buenas noches! ¡Soy un diablo de la casa Gremory! Disculpe, pero esta es la casa que hizo una invocación, ¿Verdad?"

Esto debería estar bien. Los diablos sólo podían ser sentidos por aquellos que los invocaban. Aún sí hiciera algo como esto en la mitad de la noche, los vecinos no sabrían qué está pasando. Eso es porque únicamente el cliente puede escuchar lo que acababa de decir. Durante el tiempo en el que un diablo está haciendo su trabajo, una taumaturgia especial se presenta. Es usada para así no causar ningún problema a otras personas. Eso fue lo que Buchou me explicó

"¡¿Quién está ahí?!"

La voz sonó como un hombre con una voz aterrorizada

"Soy un diablo. Soy un novato y vine aquí porque me llamaste"

"¡No mientas! ¡No hay ningún diablo que llame a la puerta! ¡Los diablos salen de este volante! ¡Así fue en la invocación anterior! ¡Y a la que llamé fue a Koneko-chan!"

"Sí, tiene razón. Me disculpo por eso. No tengo mucho poder mágico así que no puedo salir del círculo mágico"

"¡Podrías ser simplemente un pervertido!"

Me enfadé tan pronto como dijo eso

"¡No soy un pervertido!¡Si hubiera podido, también hubiese querido aparecer por el círculo mágico!"

"¡¿Por qué eres tú el que se enfada? Gran pervertido!"

"¡¿Gran pervertido?! ¡Jódete! ¡Te estoy diciendo que soy un diablo!"

"¡Vete a casa!"

"¡No me jodas! ¡Me estoy encabronando! ¡Déjame entrar de una maldita vez!"

Golpee la puerta con fuerza varias veces, a pesar que le pedí por varios minutos que lo reconsiderara él no lo hizo y al final termine yéndome sin hacer el contrato

Después de bajar las escaleras, me dirigí a donde había estacionado mi moto, pero me detuve cuando sentí una extraña presencia

Esta sensación, es la misma que tuve cuando me encontré con ese ángel caído ayer

"Esto es extraño… No parece que tenga a la persona equivocada"

Escuche una voz proveniente de atrás de mi, me gire y a unos metros había una mujer entre los 30 acercándose a mi

"Tú eres la cascara vacía que ordenaron dar por terminada. Es muy extraño"

Ella era alta y de grandes pechos con el pelo largo, de color azul marino, con un mechón que ocultaba su ojo derecho, sus ojos son marrones. Lleva una gabardina violeta, la parte superior con un amplio cuello y una minifalda. La parte superior de la gabardina estaba abierta en su pecho, lo suficiente para dejar a la vista sus senos y escote

Su mirada era completamente fría y llena de odio

"¿Quién eres?"

Alas negras aparecieron de ella, es un ángel caído

"¿Por qué estas vivo? Se suponía que estabas muerto"

Ella rápidamente creo una lanza de luz de color amarilla y me la lanzo, como pude la esquive

"¿La marca del clan Gremory?"

Al parecer ella había visto la marca que estaba en el dorso de mi mano, y hablo sorprendida

Maldición, ¿Acaso me van a matar otra vez?

"Ya veo, así que eres el que fue confundido por Dohnaseek ayer, nunca pensé que el clan Gremory te recogería ¡Siendo así tienes una causa aun MAYOR para ser destruido!"

¡Voy a morir otra vez! Ella me matara, no, no quiero eso, necesito poder, el poder para vencerla, no puedo seguir esperando a que alguien me salve. Entonces recordé las palabras de buchou

'Imagina la cosa más fuerte que puedas pensar, solo tienes que imaginarlo'

Respire profundamente y despeje mi mente, entonces una imagen vino a mí, la de una persona de cabello dorado, no era un super sayajin, era yo en mi estado más fuerte, lo llamaba 'modo SEIENRYU' (dragón de llama sagrada), justo después apareció la imagen de un dragón negro, no era como el que había visto antes, si ese era de un color negro azabache, el que estoy viendo ahora es oscuro como la noche, un dragón que nunca había visto, pero podía sentir un inmenso poder de él

"Poder… dame poder"

Libere mis alas y grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras levantaba mi brazo izquierdo

¡Este empezó a brillar!

La luz empezó a tomar forma y cubrió mi brazo. Cuando la luz disminuyo, mi brazo izquierdo se cubrió de un guantelete rojo. Está equipado con un objeto llamativo que destellaba. La parte que cubre el revés de mi mano tiene una joya incrustada

El guantelete aún seguía brillando, sentí como la energía brotaba de él, rápidamente lo apunte a la mujer frente a mí que ya había creado otra lanza de luz

Ella fue cubierta por la energía que le lance y dejo salir un fuerte grito, cuando la luz, provocada por la energía se dispersó, ella estaba de pie ilesa, pero no tenía ropa y la lanza que había creado ya no estaba, la energía que le lance había desecho toda su ropa ¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer?

"¿Sacred gear? No puedo matarte ahora, tengo que reportar esto de inmediato"

A aquella mujer parecía no importarle estar desnuda, estaba concentrada en lo que había aparecido en mi brazo, luego de hacer un chasquido dio media vuelta y se fue volando, en pleno vuelo la perdí de vista

Deje escapar todo el aire que tenía contenido en mis pulmones y luego tome una gran bocanada, finalmente me relaje cuando estuve seguro que ella se había ido, mire detenidamente el objeto en mi brazo

"Así que este es mi sacred gear"

El guantelete era de color rojo y la joya brillaba de verde

-o-

"Ya regrese"

"Bienvenido, ¿Cómo te fue?"

"Lo siento buchou, no pude hacer el contrato, ya que no llegue tele-transportándome el cliente no me recibió"

Buchou dejo salir un suspiro

"Pensé que eso podría pasar, no se puede evitar… ¿Que es eso en tu brazo?"

Buchou, que había estado viendo unos papeles todo el tiempo, giro a verme y noto que lo que tenía en mi brazo

"Parece que es mi sacred gear, un ángel caído me ataco y termine haciéndolo aparecer"

Pero realmente es malo tener que estar en una situación de alto riesgo para poder despertar mi poder

"¿Fuiste atacado otra vez?"

"Si, pero estoy bien, más importante ¿Cómo hago que esto desaparezca?"

Buchou dejo salir otro suspiro

"Esa es tu Sacred Gear. Una vez que aparece, podrás activarla a voluntad, debería desactivarse si piensas en ello, al igual que tus alas"

"Ya veo"

Pensé es desactivarlo como si fuera un switch de apagado y una pequeña luz irradio de él, cuando la luz se detuvo, mi sacred gear había desaparecido

"Me preguntaba cómo me adaptaría sino desaparecía"

"Impresionante Rey-kun"

Akeno-san me felicito, por alguna razón me sentí un poco apenado, comencé a rascarme la parte posterior de mi cabeza

"¿Tú crees? Buchou ¿Sabe lo que esta sacred gear hace?"

"No lo sé, según escuche hay muchas sacred gear y los diablos no tenemos mucha información sobre ellas, así que tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo"

"Ya veo, tendré que descubrirlo sobre la marcha"

Al usarlo con aquella ángel caído toda su ropa desapareció, pero no quiero creer que me mataron solo porque puedo desnudar a las personas, eso sería muy degradante, debe poder hacer algo mas increíble

"Ahora nos has puesto en una mala posición, los ángeles caídos ahora ya saben que te rescatamos de la muerte y que resucitaste como un diablo"

Buchou dijo eso con una mirada seria, parece estar molesta

"Perdón"

"Fue solo un accidente que te acercaras a un ángel caído, así que no te culpo, pero escucha, promete que nunca te harás engreído e intentaras tomar todo por ti mismo"

"Si, entiendo buchou, entonces me retiro"

Con eso salí de la habitación, para regresar a mi casa

"Oye Rey"

Después de salir de la habitación escuche una voz que provino de mi bolsillo, o más exactamente de mi digivice, lo saque de mi bolsillo y lo sostuve frente a mi

"Thundermon, ¿Donde has estado?"

"En una cita con gatomon, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Ah sí, con todo lo que paso lo había olvidado"

Gatomon es el digimon de Kari, y a diferencia de lo que algunos piensan los digimon si se enamoran

"Más importante, cuando regrese al digivice escuche que habías activado esa sacred algo"

"Sacred gear"

"Eso, felicidades, y ¿Qué hace?"

"Aún no lo sé, tendré que arreglármelas para averiguarlo, es mi única oportunidad para evitar que me maten otra vez, por lo menos hasta que sepa que es lo que le pasa a mis poderes"

Le iba a pedir al director que me ayudara a saber cuál era el problema con mis poderes, pero el no estaba en su oficina, según Sirius sensei, el director tuvo que viajar por algo importante y no regresaría hasta fin de mes, así que tendré que esperar hasta entonces, ya que Sirius sensei dijo que no podía ayudarme

-0-

Rey acaba de salir de la habitación del club después de escuchar mis palabras

"¿No crees que fuiste demasiado ruda con él, buchou? Es solo un novato"

Akeno que estaba parada frente a mi, dijo eso

"Es precisamente por eso, se debe tomar esto en serio"

Me sentía molesta con los ángeles caídos que habían atacado a mi precioso sirviente, no dejare que esos malditos lo lastimen

-o-

Ya es un nuevo día, al parecer estropee todo la noche anterior

"Ya me voy"

"Que te vaya bien~nyu"

Salí de mi casa en dirección a la escuela como de costumbre

"Oh Rey-kun, buenos días"

"Buenos días baba" (abuelita)

Justo cuando salí, de la casa de a lado una mujer de edad muy avanzada me saludo, es una abuelita como la que se encuentran el todos los barrios

"No te vez muy enérgico, ¿Desayunaste bien?"

"Claro que sí, nunca me pierdo un desayuno"

"Ya veo, bueno, aquí tengo un bocadillo para ti, espero que te guste"

"Muchas gracias"

"Si tienes hambre no podrás hacer nada importante"

Acepte el obsequio sin dudarlo, esta baba es muy buena y se preocupa mucho por nosotros ya que somos un grupo de jóvenes viviendo sin la supervisión constante de un adulto

Estoy caminando solo mientras como los bocadillos de la abuela, hoy es mi turno de preparar todo en el salón para las clases, por lo que tuve que salir más temprano que de costumbre

Espero que buchou no siga enojada conmigo, eso solo hará nuestra relación más difícil

Deje salir un suspiro

"¡Hawaa!"

¿Eh? De repente escuché una voz que venía de mi izquierda, junto al sonido de algo cayendo al suelo. A unos metros de mi había 'algo' cubierto por una tela blanca, esto…

Parece un trasero de una chica, pero debo tocarlo para confirmarlo, mire hacia todas direcciones y no había nadie cerca, comí de un solo bocado los bocadillos que quedaban y camine para acercarme a ese 'algo', me agache hasta tenerlo a mi altura y lo toque

"Kyaa"

"Efectivamente, es un trasero"

Luego de tocarlo, la persona a la que le pertenecía ese pequeño trasero lo movió y dejo salir un lindo grito

Cuando mire más detenidamente había una hermana con sus brazos caídos y parecía que cayó al suelo sobre su rostro, con sus caderas apuntando hacia arriba, lo que hizo que su falda se subiera y dejando ver su ropa interior

"Awwww. Por qué sigo tropezándome"

Aquella chica se giro y se sentó con sus piernas en forma de M, por lo que aun podía ver sus bragas blancas

"¿Estás bien?"

Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse

"Oh, lo siento. Muchísimas gracias"

Sonaba joven por su voz. Podría ser de mi misma edad. La tomé de la mano y le ayudé a ponerse de pie. -SWING- El viento le quitó su velo. Su cabello rubio, el cual estaba escondido debajo, cayó sobre sus hombros. Entonces mi mirada fue atraída hacia su rostro. Sus ojos eran verdes y hermosos... Por un momento estuve viéndola fijamente

"Umm, ¿Qué sucede...?"

"No es nada"

La hermana me miró directamente al rostro con una expresión de preocupación

-SWING- el viento soplo de nuevo y el velo, que había caído al suelo por la anterior ráfaga, fue arrastrado un vez más, corrí tras de el para recogerlo, lo atrape sin ninguna dificultad

Le regrese su velo y ella se lo puso cuidadosamente

"Muchas gracias"

"No fue nada"

Entonces vi en el suelo junto a ella una maleta de viaje, probablemente se le cayó cuando tropezó y las cosas adentro estaban tiradas a su alrededor

"Tu maleta"

Cuando la señale ella comenzó a recoger sus cosas

"Te ayudare"

"No te molestes, puedo hacerlo sola"

"No es molestia, solo quiero ayudarte"

Me acerque y comencé a tomar las cosas en el suelo, lo primero que tome fue un pedazo de tela de color rosa, cuando la sostuve bien pude ver que realmente se trataba de una braga

"¿¡Ah wah?!"

La hermana hizo un grito extraño y me quito la braga en pánico, la puso en la maleta y rápidamente metió todos los otros objetos que estaban tirados, cuando termino se puso de pie mirando hacia mí y me hablo mientras respiraba de prisa

"Viste algo malo"

Por el contrario, fue algo bueno

"Parece… parece que me perdí"

Aquella chica estaba hablando japonés con dificultas, parece que no lo habla con fluidez. Pensando en esto de forma lógica, ver a una monja en Odaiba es algo inusual

"Where are you from?"

Hable en ingles ya que es un idioma más conocido y esperaba que le fuera más fácil entender

"I am… i am from Italy"

Así que viene de Italia

"Ummm, ¿Viajando?"

Empecé a hablar en italiano, es difícil viajar a un país y que no puedas entenderte con las personas

"No, no es eso. Fui designada a la Iglesia este de aquí. Tú debes ser un residente de este lugar. Es un placer conocerte."

Inclinó su cabeza. Hmmm. Así que realmente es una moja, ya que es inusual verlas por aquí, por un momento pensé que era un cosplay, por supuesto ella está hablando en italiano

"He estado en problemas desde que llegué. Ummm, no puedo hablar japonés muy bien... No sabía qué hacer y las demás personas no podían entender lo que estaba diciendo..."

Sostenía sus manos juntas enfrente de su pecho y se veía realmente triste. Pero probablemente este tranquila por haber encontrado a alguien que la puede entender

"Creo que sé dónde se encuentra esa iglesia, si quieres te puedo guiar"

Hay una vieja iglesia en la periferia de la ciudad. Solo hay 1 iglesia en Odaiba, me pregunto si aún sigue siendo utilizada, hay una gran iglesia en Tokio y las personas usualmente van allí, en esa iglesia trabajaba una amiga mía hasta el año pasado antes de ser llamada al vaticano

"¡De verdad! ¡Gracias! Qué suerte que me encontré con una persona tan amable como tú ¡Todo esto es gracias a Dios!"

"¿Tu crees?"

Me sonrió con lágrimas asomándose por la comisura de sus ojos. Esta chica es realmente linda. Por un momento mi atención se fijó en el rosario en su pecho, me provoca una reacción extremadamente negativa. Supongo que eso es normal, ya que soy un diablo. Ella es el tipo de humano con quien no debería involucrarme o hablar. Pero no puedo dejar sola a una chica en problemas, y aún tengo un poco de tiempo. Gire mi cabeza en dirección contraria a ella

"Pasa algo"

"No es nada, vamos, la iglesia esta en la misma dirección que la academia a la que asisto"

De esta forma, llevé a esta hermana hasta la iglesia

En nuestro camino a la iglesia, pasamos por un parque.

"¡Uwaaaaah!"

Lo que escuché fue el grito de un niño

Parece que simplemente se tropezó por ahí. Repentinamente, la hermana que estaba caminando detrás de mí dio la vuelta hacia el parque

"Hey"

La hermana entró al parque y fue hacia el niño que seguía llorando. Yo fui tras ella

"¿Estás bien? Los niños no deben llorar por una herida tan pequeña como esta"

La hermana acarició la cabeza del niño. Él probablemente no entendió lo que ella decía, pero la hermana tenía una expresión muy amable. Colocó su palma en donde el niño tenía su herida. Después de eso había un orbe de luz verde que aparecía de la palma de la hermana y destellaba en la rodilla del niño. ¿Magia? Cuando miré cuidadosamente, la herida del niño comenzó a desaparecer, pero no se parece a ninguna magia de sanación que haya visto. Cuando vi esa luz, pude sentir punzadas en mi brazo izquierdo. Algo apareció en mi mente. Lo que ella esta usando es una Sacred Gear. Mi sacred gear debe estar reaccionando al de ella. Parece que puedo sentir cuando hay otra Sacred Gear cerca. La luz que sale de su mano está curando la herida del niño

"Ya está, tu herida desapareció. Está completamente bien ahora"

La hermana acarició la cabeza del niño y me miró

"Lo siento. Instintivamente lo ayude"

Rió mientras sacaba la lengua

"Te encontré, ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Una chica llamo al niño mientras se acercaba, parecen ser conocidos

"Me caí pero ella curo mi herida"

"No deberías hablar con extraños"

Aquella chica dijo eso mientras comenzaba a caminar llevándose al niño con ella, tanto su forma de hablar como su expresión no mostraba ninguna gratitud, más bien parecían lo contrario, eso hizo que la sonrisa de la hermana desapareciera en un instante

"Hey espera"

Estaba molesto por eso e iba a llamarla pero la hermana agarro mi brazo deteniéndome

"Está bien"

¿Cómo puede decir eso después de que la trato de forma tan descortés?

"¿Entendiste lo que ella dijo?"

"No, no pude entenderla, pero lo se…. Esos ojos, incluso en esta ciudad nada a cambiado, ser odiada por los demás es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrada"

La hermana hablo en voz baja como si no quisiera que la escuchara, su expresión me dejaba ver lo triste que estaba

"¡Arigato, nee-chan!"

El niño se levanto y se fue después de darle las gracias.

"Dijo, gracias hermana"

Ella sonrió felizmente después de que lo traduje por ella

"Debo haberte sorprendió"

La hermana hablo mientras comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo

"No, no te preocupes, tienes un poder asombroso"

"Sí, son fantásticos poderes otorgados por Dios, si… asombrosos"

Eso último lo dijo con una voz apenas audible. Se veía un poco triste, aunque estaba sonriendo. ¿Cómo debería explicarlo? Parece como si tuviera un pasado algo oscuro o algo así. Probablemente no debería profundizar mucho en ello

Esta no es la atmósfera en la que deba decir "¡En realidad yo también tengo una Sacred Gear!". Este es un poder inusual, y algunas personas podrían sufrir a causa de ello

La conversación terminó ahí y continuamos caminando por unos pocos minutos. Llegamos al pie de una colina, una viaja iglesia se encontraba subiendo por esa colina, estaba un poco apartada de las casas. Es tan vieja como pensé. Para ser sincero, nunca supe que este lugar fuera aún utilizado. Pero podías ver la luz dentro de la iglesia, lo que quiere decir que hay gente dentro

Empecé a tener un mal presentimiento y empecé a sudar. Lo sabía, soy un diablo así que una iglesia que le pertenece a Dios y a los ángeles debería ser el territorio del enemigo para mí. Incluso Buchou dijo que nunca debería acercarme a una iglesia o templo, aunque estoy a varios metros de distancia, aun tenía un fuerte sentimiento, el cual era difícil de describir

"¡Este es el lugar!"

"¿Estas segura que es esta? Nunca he visto a nadie allí"

La hermana asintió y mostró un suspiro de alivio después de comparar nuestra ubicación con el mapa que tenía. Oh, entonces este es el lugar correcto. Eso es bueno. No debería quedarme aquí por mucho más tiempo ya que soy un diablo y ella una religiosa... El amor entre lados opuestos podría sonar romántico, pero en este caso sería diferente... Eso es porque realmente estoy teniendo un sentimiento incómodo y mi cuerpo no deja de temblar

"¡Gracias a Dios! De verdad eres un salva vidas, quiero agradecerte adecuadamente ¿Me acompañarías?"

"Lo siento no puedo, tengo que ir a clases"

"Ya veo…"

Ella puso una cara triste por un momento, pero luego me miro y continúo hablando

"Mi nombre es Asia Argento, por favor llámame Asia"

"Me llamo Suminoe Rey, todos a mi alrededor me llaman Rey, así que tú también puedes llamarme así"

"Rey-san"

Ella sabe usar los honoríficos aunque es extranjera

"Estoy muy contenta de haber conocido a alguien tan agradable y dulce como tu tan pronto llegue a Japón"

"También fue un gusto conocerte"

"Si alguna vez tienes tiempo, por favor ven a visitarme a la iglesia, ¿Me lo prometes?"

"… De acuerdo, entonces hermana Asia, nos vemos"

"¡Sí Rey-san! ¡No veremos!"

Asia inclinó su cabeza. Dejé el lugar después de despedirme de ella agitando una mano. Me miró hasta que estuve fuera de su vista. Ella solo debe caminar un poco mas para llegar a la iglesia, estoy seguro que llegara bien ya que no hay pérdida. Ella realmente es una buena chica

-0-

"Nunca vayas tan cerca de una iglesia otra vez"

Fui regañado por Buchou. Las clases habían terminado, buchou y yo estábamos en el salón del club. Su expresión se veía más seria de lo normal. Más como si me estuvieran gritando

"Para nosotros los diablos la iglesia es el territorio enemigo. Sólo poner un pie adentro puede provocar una fisura entre los diablos y Dios. Uno nunca sabe cuando una flecha de luz vendrá a perforarte. Ya que fue un acto de amabilidad el llevar a la religiosa hasta la iglesia no te hicieron daño"

"¿En serio? Entonces, tal vez esa sensación espeluznante que sentí cuando estaba cerca de la iglesia…"

"Estoy segura que esos eran tus instintos demoníacos, estar cerca de una iglesia es lo mismo que fraternizar con el enemigo, no te involucres con gente de la iglesia, especialmente los Exorcistas. Ellos son nuestros más grandes enemigos. Podrían fácilmente eliminarnos ya que sus poderes son apoyados por el poder de Dios. Más aún si se trata de un Exorcista con una Sacred Gear. Eso sería lo mismo que ponerse al borde de la muerte, Rey"

Buchou me miró directamente con sus ojos azules mientras agitaba su cabello carmesí. Sus ojos eran serios así que no estaba bromeando

"S- sí."

"Pudiste evitar la muerte como humano al ser resucitado como un diablo. Pero si un diablo es exorcizado por alguien de la iglesia, muere por la eternidad, no queda nada, sin sentir nada incapaz de hacer nada. ¿Entiendes la gravedad de esto?"

Desvié la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza. Entiendo perfectamente, ella solo quiere advertirme

"Lo siento, me deje llevar un poco. De todas formas, ten más cuidado de ahora en adelante"

"Sí"

"Bien, no te olvides de venir a la sala del club esta noche, hoy también hay trabajo"

Mi conversación con Buchou terminó ahí

En la noche

Fui invocado por otro cliente y de nuevo no fui capaz de realizar un contrato así que regrese al salón del club, esta vez pude usar el círculo mágico, buchou dijo que ya podía tele-transportarme, pues con la activación de mi sacred gear, había conseguido el mínimo de poder mágico para hacerlo, aunque solo el mínimo

Aun así debido a una serie de acontecimientos desafortunados no pude realizar el contrato, de nuevo seré regañado por buchou

Cuando entre solo estaba koneko-chan sentada en el sofá, ella no estaba comiendo nada, eso es raro, usualmente está comiendo algún dulce, no exagero al decir que es la primera vez que no la veo con un bocadillo en la mano

Camine hasta el sofá frente a ella y me senté en él

La imagen de Asia sonriendo vino a mi mente

Lo siento Asia, parece que no seré capaz de cumplir mi promesa

Saque una caja de pocky y comenzó a comer uno, pude sentir una mirada sobre mi

Koneko-chan me estaba viendo, o más precisamente estaba viendo mis pocky, es probable que ella quiera, pero no es capaz de pedírmelo. La mire y dije seriamente

"No te voy a dar"

La cara de koneko-chan se frunció inmediatamente, no importa lo que diga no le voy a dar, soy muy tacaño cuando se trata de mi comida, aun si es mi kohai está a años luz de que le comparta mis dulces

"La presidenta solo está preocupada por tu seguridad"

Una voz se escucho muy cerca de mi oído sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciendo que mi cuerpo se sacudiera

Akeno-san estaba de pie detrás de mí y ni siquiera me di cuenta. Estaba sonriendo como siempre. ¿A que hora llego? Cuando yo entre ella no estaba aquí, es una mujer peligrosa

"¿Akeno, pensé que habías ido a casa?"

La expresión de Akeno-san cambió después de que Buchou, quien acababa de entrar al salón, preguntara eso

"Hemos recibido una orden de cacería del Archiduque Agres"

"¿Del Archiduque Agres?"

"Al parecer un 'stray devil' se encuentra en esta ciudad"

La mirada de Buchou se puso seria al escuchar esas palabras

Diablos exiliados o stray devils

Existen seres que son llamados de esa forma. Son diablos reencarnados que traicionaron a sus amos para hacer lo que ellos quieren

Eso fue lo que Kiba dijo

Cuando me encontré con el ángel caído que vestía de traje, él me confundió con un diablo exiliado

Después de que Akeno-san aviso a buchou sobre el stray devil, buchou llamo a Kiba, quien ya se había ido. Al parecer nos dieron la orden de encargarnos del stray devil que se encontraba en esta zona

Ya que teníamos que esperar a Kiba me dio tiempo de ir a mi casa a buscar algo que me podría ser de ayuda contra el stray devil, una vez lo encontré regrese al cuarto del club y Kiba llego poco después

Nos tele-trasportamos a un edificio abandonado ubicado en las afueras de la zona residencial

"Acabamos de detectar a un stray devil que atrae personas a este edificio para comerlas"

"¿Comerlas?"

Esa sola idea es desagradable

Había una petición de un diablo de clase alta para cazarlo

"Enjuiciarlo es nuestra tarea de esta noche"

Kiba continúa hablando después de buchou

"Sin un maestro, él puede usar sus poderes sin límites"

Cuando kiba termino de hablar entramos a edificio

"Olor a sangre..."

Es como Koneko-chan dijo. Todo el lugar apestaba a sangre, use mi bufanda para cubrirme hasta la nariz ya que el olor era nauseabundo, fue una buena idea haberla traído, cuando fui a mi casa la tome y me la puse

"¿Te molesta el olor?"

Pregunto buchou

"¿A ustedes no?"

"Nosotros no olemos nada, solo Koneko que tiene buen olfato puede percibir el olor, pero parece que tú también puedes sentirlo"

Parece que estoy recuperando mi buen olfato ¿Sera también por la activación de mi sacred gear?

"Rey"

Buchou que estaba caminando delante de mí me llamo, parece que quiere decir algo y quiere que esté atento

"¿Si, buchou?"

"¿Sabes sobre el ajedrez?"

A que vendrá esa pregunta tan de repente

"¿Te refieres al juego de mesa? Sí, se un poco sobre el"

"Te voy a explicar las características que tienen los diablos. Como ama, yo soy 'king', por otra parte están 'Queen' 'knights' 'rooks' 'bishops' y 'pawns', los diablos que se convierten en maestros pueden otorgar características especiales a los que se conviertes en sus sirvientes"

"¿Características especiales?"

"Los llamamos Evil Pieces, presta atención, verás cómo es una batalla de diablos"

"De acuerdo"

En ese momento pude sentir la presencia del enemigo cerca, y su instinto asesino hacia nosotros que no era normal

"Está aquí"

Todos miramos en la dirección en la que koneko-chan veía, una extraña voz se escucho, parecía la voz de una mujer

"Algo me huele mal… pero también hay un deliciosos olor, ¿Es dulce? ¿O amargo?"

Era una mujer de cabello negro y largo sin nada puesto en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sus grandes pechos eran completamente visibles. Pero el cuerpo de la mujer parecía estar flotando

Buchou quien estaba al frente puso sus manos sobre a ambos lados de su cadera dándole una apariencia muy confiable y hablo

"Stray devil, Vaizor, has abandonado a tu amo y has dejado a tus poderes correr si control, ahora te enfrentaras a juicio por tus crímenes, en nombre del noble clan Gremory… ¡Con gusto te eliminaré!"

Aquella extraña mujer le respondió a buchou diciendo

"Oh, que mocosa tan insolente eres, ¿Quieres que los pinte a todos de color rojo brillante al igual que el pelo que tienes?"

La stray devil agarro sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlo, con una expresión de éxtasis

"Esa es la línea de alguien desesperado"

Así que esto es un Stray devil, para mí solo parece una extraña exhibicionista

"Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwa..."

La risa anormal hizo eco a nuestro alrededor. Esta no es la risa de un humano, ni la de un diablo, sino de un monstruo. Desde las sombras bajo ella una cosa apareció

*Bamn*...fuertes pisadas. La siguiente cosa que apareció fue el cuerpo de una bestia gigantesca. Era un ser con una inusual forma que tenía la parte superior del cuerpo como una mujer y en la baja el cuerpo de un monstruo. La parte inferior del cuerpo del monstruo tenía cuatro patas gruesas con garras afiladas. Su cola era una serpiente y parecía moverse por voluntad propia, su tamaño sin duda es mayor de 5 metros de alto

"Ten cuidado, su cuerpo y su corazón son los de un monstruo"

Kiba dijo eso, parece que está preocupado por mí ya que soy un novato

"Su parte humana es muy linda, que desperdicio"

Dije eso como un chiste, mire atentamente a la stray devil, había círculos mágicos alrededor de sus pezones, los cuales estaban poniendo duros y extrañamente alargados, los círculos mágicos empezaban a girar más y más rápido mientras aquella stray devil continuaba riéndose

Segundos después dos disparos de magia fueron lanzados desde sus pezones, eso no es normal, de allí solo debe salir leche, ¿Qué rayos es ella? ¿Un mecha?

El primer disparo fue hacia Kiba ya Akeno-san, ellos lo esquivaron sin problema, el segundo disparo venia hacia Koneko-chan, Buchou y yo. Koneko-chan se hizo a un lado rápidamente, cuando yo estaba por moverme para esquivarlo por alguna razón mi cuerpo no se movió como yo quería y en su lugar se quedó inmóvil, buchou rápidamente salto sobre mi ayudándome a evitar el ataque

Los disparos dieron contra la pared, la cual comenzó a derretirse

"Ella definitivamente es un monstruo, si esos disparos me dan no será agradable"

"No bajes la guardia Rey. ¡Yuuto!"

"¡Sí!"

¡*Swoof*! tan pronto como Buchou le dio la orden, Kiba, que estaba cerca de mí, desapareció. No, seria mas correcto decir que se movió tan rápido que lo perdí de vista

"¿Desapareció?"

"Es demasiado rápido para que lo veas. La posición de Yuuto es "Knight". Su especialidad es la velocidad y su arma es la espada"

Justo como Buchou dijo. La velocidad de Kiba estaba incrementándose, y eventualmente no pude seguir sus movimientos con mis ojos.

Kiba detuvo sus movimientos y de repente estaba sosteniendo una espada europea. La sacó de su funda y la espada desnuda reflejaba la luz de la luna. *Swoof*. De repente Kiba desapareció de nuevo. A continuación escuché el grito del monstruo

"¡Gyaaaaaaaaaah!"

Cuando observé, Kiba había cortado la dos patas delanteras del monstruo haciendo que este se tuviera que parar sobre sus patas traseras para no caer al suelo, una gran cantidad de sangre salía de sus heridas

Había una sombra cerca de las piernas del monstruo ¡Espera! ¡Esa es Koneko-chan!

"¿koneko-chan, que estás haciendo?"

La llame ya que era peligroso acercarse de esa manera pero ella me ignoro

Aquella stray devil parece haber perdido la cordura y su rostro cambio a uno con dientes como de piraña, orejas puntiagudas, y su cara se volvió esclerótica, una cavidad con dientes apareció del estómago en su parte de bestia y se lanzó a Koneko-chan atrapándola por completo

"No te preocupes"

Mire a buchou que había dicho esas palabras y tenía una expresión relajada, regrese mi vista al stray devil, confiando en que Koneko-chan estaría bien, en ese momento la boca que había atrapado a Koneko-chan comenzó a agitarse y se abrió de golpe, podía ver a Koneko-chan, su uniforme estaba un poco desgarrado, parecía que ella había abierto la boca de esa bestia por la fuerza

"Koneko es 'rook', su especialidad es simple, fuerza absoluta y también altísimo defensa, ¿Vez? Ella ni siquiera pestañea"

"...A volar"

Diciendo eso con una voz monótona Koneko-chan giro su cuerpo y acertó un fuerte golpe que logro partir los dientes de stray devil y el enorme cuerpo del monstruo fue lanzado hacia atrás. Chocando contra una columna y destruyéndola ¡Ese enorme monstruo se fue volando con sólo un puñetazo!

Koneko-chan es... alguien que creo que voy a dejar tranquila. Probablemente sería asesinado si tan solo me da un toque con un dedo. Aun así, no voy a compartirle mi comida

"Akeno"

"Si, buchou. Ara ara, ¿Me pregunto qué debo hace? Ufufufu"

Akeno-san está riendo y caminando hacia el monstruo que fue mandado a volar por un golpe de Koneko-chan. A pesar de que parece estar tranquila, su aura es… como decirlo, me da mala vibra

Mientras todos estaban concentrados en el monstruo frente a nosotros, algo me hizo mirar hacia atrás, una de las patas que había sido cortado por Kiba se lanzó en dirección a buchou

"¡Buchou!"

La llame para advertirle pero ella me miro a mí, que estaba en dirección opuesta a la pata. Maldición, no hay tiempo, corrí hacia ella lo más rápido que pude, hice a buchou a un lado, saque algo que llevaba en mi cintura y lo use para golpear la pata lo suficientemente fuerte como para estrellarla contra la pared, la pata cayó al suelo y parecía que ya no se movería

"G-gracias"

Buchou, que había perdido el equilibrio y caído al suelo, me dio las gracias, parecía sorprendida por lo que hice, creo que es la primera vez que la veo con expresión poco seria. Por cierto, al caer sus piernas quedaron en forma de M y podía ver su ropa interior

"No fue nada, mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo"

Mi cuerpo que no se había movido como quería hasta hace unos minutos, ahora se movió a la perfección. Buchou se recuperó de su asombro y se levantó del suelo, su expresión volvió a ser seria como la que tenía hace unos segundos

"Akeno, acaba con ella"

Buchou dijo eso de forma tajante y Akeno-san hablo de la misma manera

"Los que tratan de poner sus manos sobre mi Buchou serán castigados"

En las manos de Akeno-san apareció energía, esta destellaba y hacia ruidos como de chispas, parecían rayos

"Akeno es mi 'queen' Es la persona más fuerte después de mí. Ella tiene todas las características de las otras piezas"

"¡Guguuuuuuu...!"

El monstruo miraba fijamente a Akeno-san. Akeno-san reía de forma audaz después de ver la mirada del monstruo.

"Ara ara, parece que aun tienes algo de energía. ¿Entonces, qué tal esto?"

Akeno-san elevó sus manos cargadas de rayos al cielo. -FLASH-. De repente el cielo destelló, y un relámpago veloz le dio de lleno al monstruo

"¡Gagagaggaaaaaa!"

El monstruo recibió los efectos del mortal impacto eléctrico. Todo su cuerpo estaba quemado y salía humo de el

"El uso de poderes mágicos es su especialidad. Y encima de eso ella es…"

"Ara ara. Parece que aún puedes continuar"

"Es la sádica definitiva"

"¡Oe!"

Esa fue mi respuesta a la manera en que buchou la describió, ¿Está bien describir a alguien de esa forma?

*Flash*. Otro relámpago golpeó al monstruo

"¡Gwaaaaaaah!"

El rostro de Akeno-san tenía una expresión fría y aterradora mientras descargaba el relámpago, aunque estaba sonriendo. Oh vamos... Esa persona lo está disfrutando...ya que está riéndose

"A menudo ella es muy amable. Pero una vez que la batalla inicia, no se detendrá hasta calmarse"

Lo sabía, ella da miedo, me recuerda a cierta presidenta del consejo estudiantil que se graduó el año pasado de mi academia

"No debes temer, Rey. Akeno es bastante amable con sus camaradas así que no es problema. Incluso dijo que eras lindo. La próxima vez, haz que te consienta. Sin duda te abrazará amablemente"

Aun si buchou dice eso, la imagen que estoy viendo ahora no me deja calmarme

"Fufufufufufu. ¿Cuántos de mis relámpagos puedes recibir Monstruo-san?"

Esta persona que está enfrente de mí, está riendo tan alto... Pensé que ella era una persona calmada, que ingenuo fui

Quería detenerla, iba a decir 'suficiente, esa cosa ya no puede continuar', pero mire al monstruo por un momento y vi que a pesar de que estaba sintiendo un gran dolor, parecía que aun quería pelear

"Suficiente Akeno"

Una vez que parecía que el monstruo se había rendido, buchou detuvo a Akeno-san

"¿Ya acabo? Oh, que lastima"

Akeno-san dijo eso con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando

"¿Tienes unas últimas palabras?"

"Mátame"

¿?

Esa es la única cosa que dijo el monstruo. Me sorprendieron esas palabras

"¿Es así? Entonces desaparece. Jaque Mate"

Una respuesta sin corazón. La voz de Buchou me dio escalofríos. ¡*Boom*! Un círculo mágico con la marca del clan Gremory apareció y de el salió disparada una gigantesca bola negra de demoníaca. Fue lo suficientemente grande para cubrir todo el cuerpo del monstruo

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

Un grito de dolor se escuchó por un segundo. La bola de energía se tragó el cuerpo del monstruo y cuando se desvaneció, también lo hizo el cuerpo del monstruo. Justo como dijo Buchou, desapareció

"Se acabó. Por lo tanto, es hora de regresar"

Dijo Buchou a los miembros del club con una sonrisa. Todos volvieron a su forma habitual de ser. Y respondieron, 'Sí, buchou'. Entonces recordé algo. La cosa acerca de la posición de las Evil Pieces de antes. Ya que soy el sirviente de un diablo con título, entonces debería tener cierta "Pieza"

"Buchou"

"¿Si?"

Respondió Buchou con una sonrisa.

"Entonces ¿Que soy yo?... ¿Cuál es mi papel?"

Akeno-san es una "Queen", Koneko-chan es una "Rook", y Kiba es un "Knight". Así que quedan dos piezas más. El "Bishop" y...el "Pawn"

"'Pawn'. Rey, tú eres un peón"

Un peón, es decir, la ficha más cercana a la línea del frente, deje salir un suspiro, la verdad es que ya me lo esperaba

Resignado a mi papel, me acerque a Koneko-chan y le lance la chaqueta de mi uniforme de invierno

"Cúbrete, pescaras un resfriado si te paseas por ahí con la ropa de esa manera"

Su ropa estaba echa tiras, su sostén y sus bragas eran visibles

"Gracias"

Koneko-chan me agradeció con su usual voz carente de emociones. Ella se puso mi chaqueta, debido a nuestra diferencia de tamaño, mi chaqueta la cubrió hasta donde terminaba su falda, y las mangas taparon por completo sus brazos y manos, su aspecto era lindo

"Por cierto Rey"

Buchou me hablo y gire para verla

"Eso que tienes en la mano y que usaste para golpear la garra que venía hacia mi…"

"Es un revolver"

Complete la frase de buchou. Sí, lo que había ido a buscar a mi casa y con lo que había desviado el ataque de esa cosa era un arma, un revolver negro decorado, con un XIII grabado en un lado y una cuerda de seguridad en la base de la empuñadura

"Lo traje porque pensé que podría ser de ayuda"

"¿Sabes usarlo?"

"Claro que sí"

Con el dedo de mi mano derecha hice girar mi revolver y lo lance al aire, luego de unos segundos empezó a caer, cuando estuvo a la altura de mi pecho lo agarre con mi mano izquierda por la empuñadura y lo guarde en la pistolera que estaba de lado izquierdo de mi cintura, es un habito que tengo para guardar mi revolver

 **-AFTERWORK-**

Aquí un capitulo mas

Deje las piezas de ajedrez en ingles porque suenan mejor pero sino las entienden aquí están las traducciones: King: rey, queen: reina, bishop: alfil, knight: caballero, rook: torre, pawn: peon

Este cap incluyo sucesos tanto del manga como del anime y la novela, además de originales

Hubo un momento lemon entre Rey y Nyu, puede parecer incompleto pero la verdad es que termina allí, debido a la clasificación del fict no puedo ser mas especifico

Espero que les guste que incluya momentos así porque puedo decirles que haré que pacen mas con otro personajes femeninos como rias y hasta grayfia

 **Review**

Alber breaker y Zafir09: los poderes de Rey siguen estando allí, pero por varias circunstancias él no puede usarlos, pero en el momento que los recupere podrán ver el gran nivel que tiene

Zafir09: ulvida no es mala solo es una de esas amigas a las que les gusta molestar a sus amigos, en este caso a Rey. Aun si a ella parece no importarle que Rey estuviera al borde de la muerte la verdad es que no es así, ella se preocupa por Rey y si el muriera tendría un gran impacto en ella

Bueno con esto finalizo este cap, espero que les haya gustado, quisiera que dejaran sus sugerencias en la caja de comentarios y espero que continúen siguiendo este fict


	6. volume 1 Chapter 3

**Life 3**

A pasado un dia desde que derrotamos al srtay devil, estoy en el gimnasio de la academia, en clase de práctica de magia, la maestra a cargo es Bazett Fraga McRemitz, ella es una mujer con unos 24 años, esbelta, de cabello a la altura del cuello y color magenta igual que sus ojos, lleva un traje de dos piezas negro con una corbata de color rojo-violeta, es una maga muy capacitada

Ella pertenecía a la Asociación de Magos, la cual se encarga de regular a los magos de todo el mundo y está por encima del consejo mágico, pero ella fue despedida hace algunos años, desde entonces se ha mantenido con trabajos de medio tiempo, mientras vivía en mi casa, fue contratada como maestra este año y decidió mudarse de manera apresurada para vivir en un apartamento, ella tiene mala suerte con los trabajos y ha acumulado una gran deuda

Junto a ella está su asistente, un hombre alto de cabello azul atado a una cola de caballo y varios mechones en su frente, sus ojos son rojos parecidos a los de una bestia, es llamado comúnmente 'Lancer' aunque su nombre real es Cú Chulainn, un héroe de la mitología irlandesa y un semidiós

Él tiene un contrato de maestro-sirviente con Bazett, la cual está enamorada de él pero este sujeto parece no notarlo

"Muy bien, la clase de hoy consiste en correr mientras superan diferentes obstáculos, no deben usar magia, puede que esta clase sea para practicarla, pero para poder usar su magia correctamente deben tener su cuerpo en forma, Rey, Hiroto y Ulvida, ustedes tres irán primero, los demás vayan a la tribuna"

"Entendido"

Hiroto, Ulvida y yo asentimos a las palabras de Bazett, todos se fueron a la tribuna excepto nosotros 3. Bazett se paró en frente de lo que parecía ser un panel de control

"Usaremos el nuevo sistema holográfico de magia para el ejercicio, no lo dañen o tendré que pagarlo yo"

Luego de presionar unos botones el ambiente del gimnasio cambio, ahora estábamos en un pasillo de aproximadamente 1 metro de ancho, era tan largo que no podíamos ver el final

"Comiencen"

A la orden de Bazett comenzamos a correr hacia adelante

Habíamos estado corriendo por cerca de 2 minutos cuando Hiroto dijo

"Siento como que no estamos avanzando"

"Seguro es tu imaginación"

Eso fue lo que Ulvida dijo

"Hiroto tiene razón, no importa cuánto corramos parece que no..."

Mientras decía eso mire el suelo y este se estaba moviendo en dirección opuesta a la que corríamos, es por esto que no avanzábamos nada

"¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡El piso se está moviendo hacia atrás, no me jodas, demando un reembolso por toda la energía que he gastado!"

Grite de manera molesta

"¿Qué hacemos? No estamos avanzando nada, no puedo más"

Ulvida que iba detrás de mí empezó a aminorar el paso, de pronto una pared bajo del techo detrás de nosotros cerrándonos el paso, y de ella aparecieron varias púas filosas

"Ahhhhh, dense prisa y corran más rápido, esa pared se está acercando cada vez más, si esto sigue así vamos a terminar como un colador"

Ulvida grito aterrada, los tres empezamos a correr más rápido, puede que esto sea un holograma pero es lo suficientemente real como para matarnos

Varios segundos después, bolas que parecían de acero aparecieron algunos metros delante de nosotros y venían en nuestra dirección

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?... Eso es"

Hiroto corrió hacia una ventana cerrada que había cerca y salto agarrándose del marco

"Buena idea Hiroto"

Ulvida dijo eso mientras saltaba hacia la ventana seguida de mí

"Esperen, es imposible para los tres sostenernos, búsquense otra ventana"

"No seas tan frio Hiroto-kun"

Mientras decía eso en modo de broma las bolas de acero pasaron bajo nosotros una tras otra hasta que finalmente no quedo ninguna

¿Y ahora que? Debe haber más trampas adelante. Cuando ese pensamiento cruzo mi mente pude ver algo que se asomaba de la curva más delante de nosotros

"Viene el próximo obstáculo"

Al escuchas mi aviso Hiroto y Ulvida miraron en la misma dirección que yo

¿Qué será esta vez? Cuando pude verlo bien, me sorprendí, porque eso era…

"Que suerte, es una abuelita, eso no es peligroso"

Justo como Hiroto dijo, lo que se nos acercaba era una abuelita acostada en un futon, al parecer dormida

"¿Pero por qué una abuelita? ¿Acaso tiene algún propósito? ¿Y a quien se le ocurrió ponerla allí?"

"¿Qué más da Ulvida?, de alguna manera estamos a salvo, aunque me pregunto la abuelita de quien será…"

Mientras Hiroto decía eso la abuelita paso bajo nosotros, la seguimos con la vista en silencio, y vimos cómo se aproximaba a la pared con pues que se movía lentamente hacia adelante

"¡¿CARGARLA?! ¡¿Por qué tenemos que cargar a una baba que ni siquiera conocemos?! ¡No me jodan con esto, ya estamos en nuestro limite! Si viene otra baba la ignoraremos, ¿De acuerdo? No nos importa, ya nos cansamos de las baba"

Grite con fuerza, los tres nos aviamos bajado de la ventana y corrimos hacia la abuelita para cargarla sobre nuestras cabezas aun es su futon y comenzar a correr de nuevo en dirección opuesta a la pared

Un par de segundos después, cuando logramos alejarnos de la pared, algo más apareció del mismo lugar del que la abuelita había venido

"Oe, ahora viene un jiji (abuelito), ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¿De quién es este jiji? Ignorenlo, no lo miren, no podemos darnos el lujo de cargar con más equipaje"

Mientras continuaba gritando el abuelito paso a nuestro lado, trate de no mirarlo, pero al final voltee y vi cómo se acercaba poco a poco a las púas, el abuelito que estaba tranquilamente sentado dijo

"Baba, adiós, te amo"

"JIJIIIIIII, no te dejaremos decir adiós"

Tomamos al abuelito y lo sentamos en el futon junto a la abuela para luego cargarlos a ambos sobre nosotros y correr

"¡Está a tu lado, la abuelita está a tu lado! ¡Repitele lo que acabas de decir!"

Ulvida le dijo eso al abuelito con casi lágrimas en los ojos

"¡Oe! ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! ¡¿Qué clase de hostilidad hacia los viejitos es esta?! Se está convirtiendo en una pequeña familia aquí. ¡¿Quién los esta enviando?! ¡¿Eres tu Bazett o acaso eres tu Lancer?! Respeten a sus mayores, aho (estúpidos)"

"Rey, no deberías insultar a los maestro"

No es momento para ser respetuosos Hiroto

"Como si me importara, cualquiera que ponga a ancianitos en esta clase de situación está mal de la cabeza"

Momentos después pude ver algo acercándose

"Se acerca otra persona"

Justo como Hiroto dijo, esta vez se trata de un hombre mayor

"¡Oe! Tu eres el hijo ¿No?, tienes que cuidar mejor a tus padres"

"Rey, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"

"Es por el rabillo de sus ojo Ulvida, son idénticos a los de su padre"

De pronto el hombre empezó a hablar

"Padre, madre sobre la herencia… ahora es toda mía"

Aquel hombre pasó junto a nosotros diciendo esas palabras

"Está hablando sobre la herencia, incluso con sus padres en un aprieto como este"

Las palabras de Ulvida demostraban molestia hacia aquel hombre

"¡Podemos dejar que este sujeto termine perforado! ¿Cierto? Será mejor que escribas tu propio testamento, ¡Bakayaro!"

Mientras gritaba y dejábamos a aquel hombre pasar se escuchó un ruido proveniente de delante de nosotros

"Babu"

¿?

Es un bebe, hay un bebe aproximándose a nosotros, él también tenía los mismos rabillos en los ojos que aquel hombre

"¡La tres generaciones tienen el mismo rabillo de los ojos!"

Tomamos al bebe y al hombre que estaba a centímetros de ser perforado y los pusimos en el futon para una vez más cargarlos y empezar a correr con todas nuestras fuerzas

"Sobrevive, todos los niños necesitan a sus padres sin importar cuan malos sean"

Aunque preferiría dejar que aquel hombre terminara perforado no quería dejar al bebe sin un padre, aunque este fuera una basura

"Esto es malo Rey, estoy muy cansada"

"Tonta, estamos cargando con las vidas de una familia entera, no podemos rendirnos"

"No puedo mas, estamos muertos"

Mire hacia Ulvida, quien estaba gritando, y vi que las púas estaban por alcanzarnos, cuando faltaban solo unos milímetros estas desaparecieron, también deje de sentir el peso de las personas que cargábamos. Uno de nosotros tropezó y cayó sobre los otros dos, derribandonos. Mi cabeza impacto fuerte contra el suelo

Después de levantar la cabeza pude ver que el espacio cerrado también había desaparecido y estábamos de regreso en el gimnasio

"Cielos, los 3 lo hicieron muy mal"

La persona que dijo eso fue Lancer que estaba parado frete a nosotros

"¡Maldito!"

Me puse de pie y le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, a lo que Lancer replico

"¿Qué haces?"

"¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de poner a esa gente ahí?"

"Fue idea de Bazett, no mía"

"Pues debiste detenerla"

"Que importa, de todas formas eran hologramas, nadie hubiera muerto realmente"

"Nosotros estábamos en peligro real"

Yo pensé que podrían ser hologramas, pero existía la posibilidad de que no lo fueran, estos 2 tontos podrían ser capaces de poner personas reales, la razón por la que Bazett no puede mantener un empleo es por su falta de sentido común, mientras la posibilidad de que fueran reales existiera ni Hiroto ni Ulvida ni yo podríamos dejar a esas personas en peligro

"Bueno, aunque fueran falsos, el arriesgarse para salvarlos es un mérito, así que los 3 aprobaron este ejercicio, me pase la noche pensando en que ejercicio poner para la primera clase y este es uno muy bueno si se me permite decirlo"

Bazett se acercó diciendo eso

"Bazett si haces ejercicios que acaben tanto mental como físicamente con tus estudiante te van a despedir"

"Realmente lo lamento"

Bazett se horrorizo ante mis palabras e hizo una reverencia, realmente tiene miedo de perder su trabajo, deje salir un suspiro, necesito descansar, me duele la cabeza, tal vez fue por el golpe o por el estresante ejercicio, o tal vez por la luz del sol

"Me siento mal, voy a la enfermería a descansar"

Camine en dirección a la enfermería, pensé que Hiroto y Ulvida también vendrían pero ellos decidieron quedarse

Llegue a la enfermería, cuando iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió de repente. Quien la abrió desde adentro fue la enfermera, Ren-sensei

"Oh, Rey-kun, que raro verte por aquí"

"Es solo que quería descansar un poco Ren-sensei"

"Ya veo, en estos momentos iba a salir a enseñarle la escuela a mi nueva asistente, pero puedes acostarte en una de las camas si quieres"

Ren-sensei se hizo a un lado y pude ver a la persona de la que estaba hablando

"Caren"

Había una chica de cabello largo gris claro y ojos dorados, su nombre es Caren Hortensia, ella es mi amiga que trabajaba en la iglesia de Tokio

"Hola Rey, ¿Tienes una herida de muerte?"

"Claro que no, si la tuviera estaría en el hospital y no aquí, de todas formas Caren. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habían transferido al vaticano?"

"Así fue, pero como puedes ver ya estoy de regreso, no te preocupes, no me mudare a tu casa otra vez"

Ella también vivía en mi casa hasta que la transfirieron, como vivíamos juntos, Ren-sensei la conoce, ya que nos visitaba para ver a su hija San

"¿Que hay de Gilgamesh?"

"Debe estar perdiendo el tiempo paseando por ahí, como siempre"

Gilgamesh es un espíritu heroico como Lancer, y tiene un pacto maestro-sirviente con Caren

Caren camino hasta estar a mi lado viendo en dirección opuesta y dijo

"Vine para mantener vigilados a los diablos que están en esta escuela"

Así que le encargaron vigilar a buchou y los demás, ahora que lo pienso los miembros de la iglesia y los diablos son enemigos

"También, parece que los ángeles caídos están tramando algo en Odaiba, ten cuidado"

Puede que sea un poco tarde para advertirme, aun así, parece que la iglesia está al tanto de lo que está pasando en Odaiba, deben tener una buena red de información

"Por cierto Caren, ¿Sabes si han asignado a alguien a la iglesia de Odaiba?"

"No se me ha informado de eso, pero lo más probable es que no, ese no es un lugar que la iglesia pueda usar"

Que extraño, ¿Por qué Asia iría a esa iglesia entonces?

"La próxima vez que vengas a la enfermería espero que sea porque te arrancaron un brazo o que tu cabeza este al revés"

Caren comenzó a caminar por el pasillo mientras decía eso, aun no puedo entender la manera de pensar de esta chica

"Rey-kun, te encargo la enfermería mientras no estamos, descansa hasta que te sientas mejor"

Esa fueron las palabras que Ren-sensei dijo antes de irse para alcanzar a Caren

Entre en la enfermería y cerré la puerta, mire las camas y todas estaban basáis, camine hasta una de ellas y me coste

Muchas cosas han pasado en muy poco tiempo y el agotamiento se ha acumulado en mí. Me he estado partiendo el trasero los últimos días como el sirviente de Buchou. Entregando volantes y haciendo contratos, aunque aún no he hecho ninguno

Pero no todo ha sido tan malo. Rias-buchou es hermosa. Akeno-san está bien mientras no le hiciera molestar...creo. Koneko-chan tampoco es un problema mientras actúe normal. Kiba, supongo que nos llevamos con normalidad

Ahora que lo pienso, buchou menciono algo sobre su 'bishop'

'Mi 'bishop' ya existe. Pero ese alfil no está aquí. El alfil está en un lugar diferente, siguiendo una orden distinta, trabajando para mí. Sí hay una oportunidad, entonces te lo presentaré'

Entonces recordé a la hermosa hermana rubia Asia, ella era una buena chica. Es una persona que está de pie en el lado opuesto al mío. Probablemente no me encuentre con ella nunca más. Ya que somos un diablo y una sirviente de Dios. Solo nos conocimos por casualidad. Probablemente no nos volvamos a ver o eso podría terminar con nosotros en un destino desafortunado

Mientras varias cosas pasaban por mi cabeza me quede dormido

Malvaviscos, hay unos malvaviscos muy grandes frente a mí, justo a tiempo porque tengo hambre

Itadakimasu, (hora de comer), tome el malvavisco frente a mi que era un poco más grande que mi mano y lo mordí suavemente

"Haa"

El malvavisco hizo un ruido cuando lo mordí, pero no se supone que eso pase

Volví a morderlo suavemente y una vez más se escuchó ese sonido

Poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos aun con soñolencia, mi último recuerdo era el de haberme acostado en una cama en la enfermería y estar comiendo un malvavisco, no, probablemente esa última parte haya sido un sueño

Entonces note que estaba mordiendo algo, en primera instancia pensé que era la almohada, mientras dormía debí llevármelo a la boca pensando que era un malvavisco, pero me equivoque, cuando lo toque con mi mano puede sentir una tibia sensación y un aroma agradable llego a mi nariz, además que no sabía a una almohada, lo apreté suavemente y un sonido se escuchó

"Haa"

Eso sin duda había sido un jadeo, saque lo que tenía en mi boca y me aleje un poco para verlo, era un seno y lo que había estado mordiendo era el pezón, mirando detenidamente, había dos enormes cosas suaves frente a mí. Levanté la vista un poco para confirmar la cara de la persona a la que pertenecían estos pechos y la que dormía tranquilamente era Buchou

... Zzzzzzzz.

Esto me es familiar, después de ser atacado por aquel ángel caído, vi los pechos desnudos de buchou

Pero ¿Por qué Buchou yace en la misma cama que yo? Y ella estaba desnuda... Además sus alas negras están liberadas. No sé cómo, pero Buchou se introdujo en la misma cama en la que yo me encontraba mientras dormía. También parece como si estuviera durmiendo mientras abrazaba mi cabeza... puedo sentir sus pechos con mi nariz... ¡Esos pechos son increíbles! ¡Son suaves! ¿Debería chuparlas? Mientras pensaba de esta forma, parece que Buchou se despertó

"Ara, Rey. Buenos días"

"Buchou ¿Qué está pasando con esta situación?"

"Fuaaaa"

Buchou bostezó, luego se estiro, sus pechos se balanceaban con cada movimiento de su cuerpo

"Me sentí un poco cansada. Estaba pensando en tomar una siesta en la enfermería y te vi durmiendo. Así que decidí acompañarte"

No sabía qué decir. Así es como ella explica las cosas. Cómo es que algo como esto ocurrió mientras estaba durmiendo

Buchou miro así atrás y se dio cuenta de que sus alas estaban a la vista

"Qué mal"

Soltando una voz sorprendida ella rápidamente las guardo

"¿Te molesta?"

Buchou reanudo la conversación mientras ponía su mano en mi mejilla y acerco nuestros rostros

"No, no me molesta, pero no me esperaba que estuvieras desnuda"

"No puedo dormir con ropa"

"Pero estamos en la escuela, alguien más podría verte"

"No te preocupes, cerré las cortinas"

En efecto, cuando me acosté deje las cortinas que rodeaban la cama abiertas, pero ahora estaban cerradas, por lo que lo único que se podían ver eran sombras

"También uso una almohada o una muñeca para abrazar cuando duermo"

Así que estoy al mismo nivel de una muñeca. Buchou me mira a la cara. ¿Qué sucede, Buchou?

"Rey. ¿Te gustan los senos de las chicas?"

"Si, tanto como a cualquier hombre saludable"

No estoy mintiendo, pienso que es normal que a los hombres les gusten los pechos de las mujeres, algunos prefieren las caderas o las piernas, pero aun así les deben gustar los pechos, aunque sea un poco

Buchou sonrió de forma pícara. Ella puso su cara cerca de mi oído. Podía oler una esencia agradable de su cabello rojo. Eso estimulaba mi cerebro. Luego dijo algo que no me esperaba

"¿Quieres tocar mis pechos?"

"¿Me dejarías hacerlo?"

Aun si quiero tocarlos, no servirá de nada si no me deja hacerlos

"Si me haces un favor, entonces te dejare tocarlos"

"¿Qué clase de favor?"

Estaba interesado en saber qué cosa podría querer como para ofrecerme tocar sus pechos

"Si quieres tocar mis pechos, consigue un pacto"

Ya veo, usa el método de recompensarme para darme una motivación y que me esfuerce aún más en completar los contratos

Buchou se levantó y se puso su uniforme, antes de irse me miro una vez más y dijo

"Entonces te espero en la sala del club esta noche"

Parece que he llegado a un acuerdo con buchou sin darme cuenta

-0-

"Ya regrese"

Era pasada la medianoche, termine de repartir los volantes como de costumbre y acababa de regresar al salón del club

"Bienvenido de regreso Suminoe-kun"

Quien me saludo fue Kiba, él es el único que me llama por mi apellido y la verdad me molesta ser llamado así, aunque no puedo quejarme ya que yo también lo llamo por el de él, es como si yo estuviera colocando una barrera entre nosotros

"Gracias por trabajar duro"

Buchou se acero a mí diciendo esas palabras

"A pesar de que acabas de llegar tienes otro trabajo, Koneko ha sido llamada por dos personas otra vez esta noche, ¿Puedo hacerte cubrir por ella?"

"Si, buchou"

Koneko parece ser muy popular

"Esta vez sin duda consigue el contrato, no traiciones las altas esperanzas que tengo en ti"

"Sí"

Estaba en mi motocicleta dirigiéndome hacia la casa del cliente. Por alguna razón no pude usar el círculo a pesar de que lo había usado ayer, parece que mis poderes están oscilando, aumentan y disminuyes repentinamente

"Este es el lugar"

Llegue al lugar que la máquina que me dieron estaba señalando. No era una mansión o un apartamento, sino tan sólo una casa común y corriente

"Me esforzare por conseguir un contrato"

El no tener ningún contrato está afectando de alguna manera mi autoestima, no soy un humano, pero no puedo llamarme a mí mismo un diablo sino puedo hacer un contrato

Cuando estaba a punto de presionar el timbre, note que la puerta frontal estaba abierta. En serio, dejar la puerta abierta a mitad de la noche...

LATIDO

De repente me sentí incómodo. ¿Qué es esto? Tengo un presentimiento realmente malo. Camine dentro de la casa. No estaban prendidas las luces en el corredor. Había unas escaleras que guiaban al segundo piso. Sólo había un cuarto al final del primer piso con las luces encendidas, pero era un brillo débil. Sí, hay algo definitivamente mal... ¿Acaso están durmiendo? Imposible. Si fuera así no sentiría esta incomodidad. Me quité los zapatos en la entrada y los llevé en mi mano.

"Lamento entrar sin permiso"

Caminé hacia la habitación sin hacer ningún sonido. Miré dentro de esta desde la puerta que estaba un poco abierta. Había velas iluminando la habitación.

"¿Hola? Soy un diablo de la casa Gremory, ¿Está la persona que me invoco aquí?"

Pregunté en voz baja pero no hubo respuesta. Tal vez tuvo que salir, supongo que tendré que irme, pero si esta vez no logro el contrato, probablemente seré regañado por buchou de nuevo

Entré al cuarto, se veía como una sala de estar común y corriente. Pero había un olor que no debe sentirse en una casa, era el olor a sangre

Cuando di otro paso adelante sentí como si hubiera pisado un líquido, ¿Algo se derramo?, mire el piso y lo que estaba a mis pies era un gran charco de sangre, entonces mi vista fue atraída por algo en la pared. Era un cadáver clavado de cabeza en la pared. Era el cadáver de un hombre, Pero, ¿Por qué? El cadáver había sido cortado brutalmente. Algo que parecían unas entrañas estaban saliendo de sus heridas

El cadáver está clavado a la pared con un tornillo en ambas palmas de manos y pies, y a mitad del torso con uno inusualmente grande, esto no es normal. Había un mensaje escrito con sangre junto a él que decía 'todos los que pecan deben ser castigados'

"Esa es una oración que tome prestada de la santa escritura"

De repente escuché la voz de alguien detrás de mí. Cuando voltee para ver, se trataba de un hombre con cabello blanco. Es un joven y parecía ser un extranjero, y todavía parecía ser un adolescente. Estaba sentado en el sofá dándome la espalda, podía ver que iba vestido como un sacerdote. Además tenía buen aspecto. El sacerdote mostró una sonrisa malvada tan pronto como me vio

"Hmmm. Bien, bien. ¡Si no es más que un diablo-kun!"

Parecía realmente feliz. Entonces lo que Buchou me dijo regresó a mi mente

'No te involucres con gente de la iglesia, especialmente los Exorcistas. Ellos son nuestros más grandes enemigos, podrían fácilmente eliminarnos ya que sus poderes son apoyados por el poder de Dios'

O algo así

Si es un sacerdote, entonces está relacionado con la iglesia. Incluso sabe que soy un diablo. Estoy en una seria situación de nuevo...

"Soy un sacerdote. Un chico sacerdote. Corto diablos. Y rió mientras corto sus cabezas. Lalalala."

El sacerdote empezó a cantar y a bailar. ¡¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?!

"Sacerdote mi trasero ¿Que clase de sacerdote mata personas?"

"Oh, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo mate?"

"Tu aroma, hueles a pura sangre"

"Me atrapaste. Sí fui yo"

Aquel sujeto lo admitió como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que hizo

"Pero no eres el único con un buen olfato diablo-kun, yo también puedo percibir el olor a sangre que se impregna en aquellos que han matado, pero parece que tu no lo has hecho, sigues siendo virgen"

Ser virgen no tiene nada que ver con matar a alguien, ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza este sujeto?

"¿Quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Freed Zelzan. Pertenezco a un cierto grupo de Exorcistas. Oh, sólo porque me haya presentado, no tienes que presentarte a ti mismo. Por favor no lo hagas. Porque recordar el nombre de un diablo es un desperdicio de mi memoria. Está bien. pronto vas a morir. Me aseguraré de eso. Podría doler al principio, pero después te sentirás tan bien que llorarás. ¡Ahora vamos a abrir la nueva puerta!"

Aquel tipo finalmente dejo de bailar

Nunca antes conocí a alguien como él. Está demente. Pero hay algo que quiero preguntarle

"¿Por qué mataste a esta persona?"

Aquel tipo comenzó a reír al escuchar mis palabras

"¿Eres un diablo y aun así no lo sabes? Lo asesiné porque había invocado diablos. Así que tuve que matarlo. Quiero decir, los humanos que hacen un pacto con los diablos son escoria. Escoria ciertamente. ¿Puedes comprender eso? ¿No? ¿Entonces es así? Bueno, tú eres una escoria, diablo-kun"

¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?

"¿Ah? ¿Estás impactado? ¿Vas a huir?"

¿Huir? Como si quisiera hacer eso, lo que realmente quiero es golpearlo. ¡Este tipo está loco! Ni siquiera puedes hablar con él con normalidad. Pero diré lo que pienso

"¡¿Cómo puedes matar a alguien con una excusa así?! ¿No se supone que sólo asesinen a los diablos?"

"¿Huh? ¿Qué carajo es eso? ¿Un diablo me está sermoneando? Jajaja. Me reiré de esto. Probablemente podrías recibir una recompensa por ser gracioso. Bien entonces. Escucha cuidadosamente diablo de mierda. Los diablos utilizan la codicia de los humanos para sobrevivir. Si una persona realiza un pacto con un diablo, entonces ya no puede considerarse un humano. Es el fin. Es por eso que lo maté. Vivo de asesinar diablos y de aquellos que hacen contratos con un diablo. Ese es mi trabajo."

"Incluso un diablo no iría así de lejos"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? Los diablos son basura. Es sentido común. ¿No sabías? En serio, deberías empezar tu vida desde pequeño otra vez. Espera, es inútil decirle esto a un diablo reencarnado como tú. Más aun, tengo que matarte. Jajajaja. Es increíble, ¿no es así?"

EL finalmente dejo de reír y camino hasta el cadáver

"Ustedes los diablos se alimentan de los deseos humanos, y como ya te dije los humanos que les proveen de su subsistencia ya no pueden ser llamados humanos, por lo tanto los mato antes de que se corrompan más, BONDAD, ESTO EN BONDAD, AMEN"

Ese tipo pateo el cadáver con fuerza, la sangre salpico mucho pero a él no le importaba- Podía sentir hervir mi sangre y mi iré creciendo

Él se detuvo y me miro

"Oh, ¿Estás enojado diablo de mierda-kun? ¿Un desperdicio humano que fue asesinado hace enojar a su compañero desperdicio humano?"

Apreté mis dientes con fuerza por esas palabras

"Mejor cállate de una vez"

"Bien, ahora es un buen momento para matarte también, discutir con un diablo de mierda me está enojando"

El sacerdote sacó una espada que no tenía hoja y una pistola

"¡Cha-chin!, ¿Qué arma debería usar para eliminarte diablo de mierda-kun? Debería romper el récord mundial de más agujeros en un cuerpo con mi pistola o debería romper el récord mundial en rebanarte"

BOOOM. Un sonido vibró en el aire. La espada, la cual solo tenía un mango, se convirtió en una cosa como un sable de luz como los de 'star wars'. Esto es malo, si me hiere con esa cosa seguro será como ser cortado por una lanza de luz

"Se acabó el tiempo, aquí va un servicio especial para el indeciso diablo-kun. Usare la dos, en cuanto meta mi espada de luz en tu corazón, tu morirás y desaparecerás"

SWIFT.

El sacerdote vino corriendo hacia mí. Movió su espada en mi direccion. Logre esquivarlo por poco

BANG

Se escuchó el sonido de un disparo, sentí el intenso dolor en mi muslo derecha. Había humo saliendo de la pistola del sacerdote. Me había disparado, caí de rodillas en el suelo

"¿Qué te parece el sabor de mi arma exorcista?"

Conozco este dolor

"¿Usaste balas de luz?"

"Correcto ¡Las balas especiales hechas de luz que son precisamente elaboradas por exorcistas! ¿Duele cierto?"

Para un diablo, la luz es venenosa. Un solo golpe y el dolor atraviesa todo tu cuerpo

"Maldito"

Active mi sacred gear para enfrentarlo, sigo desconociendo su poder, pero en esta situación es mejor que nada

"¿Oh? Así que tienes una sacred gear"

Puse fuerza en mi pierna izquierda y la use para impulsarme y lanzar un golpe, pero mis movimientos fueron fácilmente leídos por aquel tipo, el me esquivo y se paró detrás de mí, con un movimiento de su espada me corto en la espalda, caí al suelo, me gire rápidamente para tenerlo en mi campo de visión

"Eso fue desastroso ¡Muere! ¡Muere diablo! ¡Conviértete en polvo y desaparece! ¡Todo esto es para mí entretenimiento!"

El sacerdote estaba riendo como loco y estaba a punto de terminar conmigo.

"¡Detente por favor!"

Aquel grito provino de una voz familiar. El sacerdote se quedó paralizado en la posición en la que estaba, y observó el lugar de donde venía la voz. Yo también miré en la misma dirección. Una chica estaba ahí y yo la conocía

"Asia"

Sí, era la hermana rubia que había conocido ayer.

"Bueno, si no es nada más que mi asistente, Asia-chan. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Terminaste de colocar la barrera?"

"¿Por qué tienes que hacerle esto a Rey-san?"

Freed, el sacerdote, nos miró a Asia y a mí

"¿Eh? ¿Se conocen…? ¡Eso es divertido! ¿Es esto el romance prohibido entre un diablo y una monja?"

Asia estaba aparentemente en shock por haber descubierto la verdad

"… ¿Rey-san es un diablo?"

"Lo siento Asia, no quería mentirte, es por eso que decidí que nunca volvería a verte"

Esas eran las palabras que quería decirle a Asia si por alguna razón nos volvíamos a encontrar, pero no pensé que nos reencontraríamos de esta manera

"No puede ser"

Asia se cubrió la boca y lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos

"Lo lamento por ti Asia-chan, pero un humano y un diablo no pueden convivir. Además somos un grupo que heréticamente ha sido abandonado por Dios. Asia y yo somos humanos que no pueden sobrevivir sin el apoyo de los ángeles caídos"

¿Ángel caído? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿No trabajan los sacerdotes y las monjas bajo el mando de Dios?

"No... ¡Nooooooo!"

Asia gritó después de ver el cadáver que estaba clavado a la pared, el cadáver había estado a sus espaldas todo el tiempo por lo que no lo había visto, pero Freed se lo había quedado mirando haciendo que Asia se volteara y lo viera

"¡Gracias por el adorable grito! Oh sí, esta es tu primera vez viendo un cadáver de esta forma, ¿No es así Asia-chan? Entonces observa con cuidado. Este es el destino de los humanos que son hipnotizados por un diablo"

Ese bastardo

"Como sea, necesito matar a esta basura para terminar con mi trabajo. ¿Estás listo?"

El sacerdote empujó su espada hacia mí de nuevo. Si soy apuñalado en el pecho por eso seré asesinado ¡Esta situación es realmente mala! ¡No puedo mover mi cuerpo!

Mientras pensaba en eso, la hermana rubia caminó entre el sacerdote y yo. Se detuvo enfrente de mí con sus brazos extendidos como si estuviera protegiéndome. La expresión del sacerdote cambió después de ver eso

"Asia"

"Hey, hey... ¿Es en serio? Asia-tan, ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?"

"Sí, Padre Freed. Lo sé. Te lo ruego, por favor perdona a esta persona. Por favor déjalo ir"

Me quedé sin palabras después de escucharla. ¿Asia me está protegiendo?

"Cariño, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?"

"¡Incluso si es un diablo, Rey-san es una buena persona, tampoco está bien matar personas porque fueron guiadas por el mal camino ¡No creo que dios apruebe tus acciones!"

"¡¿Haaaaaaaaah?! ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! ¡Todos los diablos son mierda! ¿No aprendiste eso en la iglesia? ¡En serio, tienes problemas en tu cerebro!"

Freed ahora tenía una expresión molesta

"¡Hay gente buena, incluso entre los diablos!"

"¡No la hay, idiota!"

"Eso es lo que pensaba hasta hace poco... Pero Rey-san es una buena persona. ¡Ese hecho no cambia incluso después de enterarme que es un diablo! ¡Matar a alguien es imperdonable! ¡Dios no estará de acuerdo con actos como esos!"

Vio un cadáver y se enteró que soy un diablo. Debería estar conmocionada. Pero Asia no estaba echándose para atrás cuando le decía sus creencias al sacerdote. Qué chica de voluntad tan fuerte

"Deja de decir estupideces"

El sacerdote bastardo movió su espada y parecía como si hubiera cortado a Asia, pero solo corto su ropa

"¡Kya!"

Asia se cubrió con sus manos evitando que su ropa se cayera

"¡Hey, Asia!"

Trate de ir hasta donde estaba Asia pero el dolor de mi pierna se hizo más fuerte y no me dejo moverme

"Pequeña tonta, ¿Tienes gusanos en la cabeza o qué?"

El sacerdote se acercó a Asia y tomo su cara acercándola a la suya

"La ángel caído nee-san insistió que no te asesinara. Pero me estoy fastidiando un poco. Creo que necesitas un castigo"

Aquel tipo junto las manos de Asia sobre su cabeza y la pego a la pared, para luego clavo su espada en las mangas para evitar que las moviera

"Una monja es violada por un sacerdote, ¿Soy yo o es un poco excitante?"

"Noooo"

Asia dejo salir un grito lleno de miedo

"Detente"

"Ah, cierto, tengo que matarte primero"

Me las arregle para ponerme de pie a pesar del dolor

"Deja a Asia, deja que se vaya"

El sacerdote apuntó su pistola hacia mí nuevamente. No puedo huir mientras dejo a Asia aquí... No puedo dejarla aquí con él, quien acaba de hablar de hacer cosas aterradoras. Si huyo o muero, entonces será el turno de Asia. Así que tengo que pelear... ¿Puedo pelear usando mi Sacred Gear? ¿Incluso si no conozco su efecto? Tengo una ligera oportunidad de ganar. Pero tengo que...

"Dejar atrás a la chica que me protegió es algo que no puedo hacer. ¡Así que ven!"

Hice una postura de pelea enfrente del sacerdote. Silbó y parecía realmente feliz

"¿Ah? ¿En serio? ¿Vas a pelear conmigo? ¿Morirás con un montón de dolor? No tengo intención de matarte de forma indolora, ¿Está bien? Ahora entonces. ¡Veamos si puedo crear un nuevo récord del picadillo de carne más pequeño!"

Está hablando de algo repugnante otra vez. ¡Pero no puedo quedar como un inútil enfrente de Asia! El sacerdote saco su espada dejando libre a Asia, y ella cayó al suelo

No puedo morir y tampoco perder, una vez más puse fuerza en mi pierna izquierda y me impulse hacia Freed, esta vez no pudo evadir mi ataque y mi puño dio directo en su cara haciéndolo caer al suelo

El sacerdote se levantó y escupió un poco de sangre

"Que divertido, me pregunto cuanto tiempo podrás durar"

Luego de decir eso el salto hacia mí mientras se reía, trate de moverme pero el dolor en mi pierna y espalda aumento, impidiéndomelo

"Rey úsame"

Pude escuchar la voz de thundermon desde mi digivice, él ha estado escuchando de todo, usualmente no le dejaría pelear ya que cuando los digimons se dieron a conocer al mundo, se hizo un tratado en el que se prohibía inmiscuirlos en peleas humanas, pero aun consiente de eso él quiere ayudarme

Sucedió cuando estaba por sacar a thundermon... el suelo comenzó a brillar de rojo

"¿Qué es esto?"

El sacerdote parecía estar sorprendido. La luz roja empezó a tomar forma. Era un círculo de taumaturgia. Y yo había visto eso antes. El círculo tenia la marca de la casa Gremory

BRILLO

El círculo mágico que apareció sobre el piso brilló con fuerza. Entonces una persona apareció de el y se lanzó hacia Freed, quien uso su espada para bloquear el ataque

"Suminoe-kun. Vinimos a rescatarte"

Quien había aparecido del círculo mágico era Kiba, él sostenía una espada, la cual estaba chocando con la del sacerdote

"Ara ara, que problema tenemos aquí"

"Exorcista..."

Akeno-san y Koneko-chan, también aparecieron del círculo

"Solo déjanos todo a nosotros, ¿Cómo debería tratar con él? Fufufu"

Esto es malo, Akeno-san está haciendo una sonrisa que da escalofríos, ese tipo no tiene oportunidad contra 'super S. Akeno-san'

"¡Wowooooof! ¡Así que toda la organización de diablos ha llegado!"

El sacerdote empezó a blandir su espada

KACHIN

El sonido del metal hacia eco por toda la habitación. Kiba bloqueó el ataque del sacerdote con su espada

"Lo siento. ¡Él es uno de nosotros! ¡No podemos dejarte poner un solo dedo encima de él!"

"¡Wow, wow! ¡Unas palabras conmovedoras viniendo de un diablo! ¿Qué son chicos? ¿Devil Rangers? Eso es genial. Puedo sentir el calor. ¡Me estoy excitando! Entonces, ¿Qué tal? ¿Eres el que da? ¿Él es el que recibe? ¿Entonces están en este tipo de relación?"

Estaban cruzando espadas, pero el sacerdote sacaba la lengua muy confiado de sí mismo. Agitaba la lengua junto con su cabeza. ¡Ese tipo nos está menospreciando por completo! Incluso Kiba tenía una expresión de molestia. Sí, ese sujeto es definitivamente asqueroso

"Nunca pensé escuchar a un sacerdote hablar con una lengua tan vil, es por eso que eres un 'exorcista exiliado', ¿Verdad?"

"¡Sí, sí! ¡Soy vulgar! ¡Perdón por eso! ¡Por ser un exiliado! ¡Me echaron a patadas! ¡Por eso, que se pudra el Vaticano! ¡Pero mientras pueda matarlos bajo la protección del ángel caído-sama estaré satisfecho!"

Ambos seguían chocando espadas. Kiba tenía una expresión tranquila, pero sus ojos ya habían capturado a su enemigo. El sacerdote adolescente, Freed, seguía riendo y disfrutando de la pelea.

"Eres de la clase con la que es más difícil de lidiar. Alguien que siente que vive para cortar diablos... Para nosotros es la clase más nociva"

"¡¿Haaah?! ¡No quiero ser regañado por un diablo! ¡Cazar gusanos como ustedes es por lo que vivo! Simplemente quédate quieto y deja que te mate"

"Incluso los diablos tenemos reglas"

Akeno-san estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos eran serios. Mostró una señal de voluntad de pelear contra Freed.

"Oh. Genial, que apasionada mirada. Onee-chan, eres sorprendente. Puedo sentir tus ansias de querer asesinarme. ¿Esto es amor? ¿O una mirada de muerte?, jijiji ¡Me encanta dar y recibir la muerte que fulmina con la mirada tanto que no puedo soportarlo!"

"Yo soy quien no puede soportarte"

Tome al sacerdote con la guardia baja y lo golpe con fuerza en la cara tirándolo al suelo

"Si lo que quieres es sentir las ganas de matar entonces enfréntate a mi puño, puedo asegurarte que en el podrás encontrar ese sentimiento que tanto quieres"

Estaba de pie frente a él a pesar de mis heridas, hace mucho que había llegado a mi límite de lo que puedo soportar a este tipo, mi desprecio hacia él había superado el dolor que sentía y en todo lo que pensaba ahora era en darle una golpiza a este sujeto

"Diablo de mierda, me atrapaste desprevenido"

Freed se levantó rápidamente y me miro con enojo

"Fue tu culpa por bajar la guardia, estabas tan concentrado en kiba y los demás que te olvidaste de mí, tal vez pensaste que ya no podría moverme con estas heridas, que mal por ti, ya me acostumbre al dolor"

"Oh, así que te gusta el dolor, pues qué bueno, porque a mí también me gusta"

"Entonces desaparece"

Un ataque de energía demoníaca voló hacia Freed junto con esas palabras, el apenas logró esquivarlo con la diferencia del grueso de una hoja, las cosas tras el sacerdotes quedaron echas cenizas cuando el poder las impacto

La persona que lanzo ese ataque fue la chica de cabello rojo

"Buchou"

"Oh, uno nuevo ha llegado a escena, no se preocupen, los matare a todos ¿Pueden ponerse en orden?"

Aquel sacerdote hablo con una voz relajada a pesar de estar en desventaja

"Parece que te estuviste divirtiendo con mi pequeño y lindo sirviente"

Su voz era baja y sonaba aterradora. Buchou está enojada. ¿El motivo soy yo?

"Si, sí, me divertí mucho con él, ¿Qué te parece? Estaba planeando cortar su cuerpo por completo pero fui interrumpido. Esto terminó como si fuera un sueño"

"¿Estas bien, Rey?"

"De alguna manera, lo siento, a pesar de que me habías advertido, me vi envuelto en algo como esto otra vez"

"Estas muy mal herido, Rey, lo siento. Nunca esperé que un exorcista visitará la casa de un cliente"

Buchou, quien me pedía disculpas, agudizó la mirada después de ver mis heridas

"Parece que tenían una barrera así que no me di cuenta"

"¿Entiendes, maldita?, ¡Mantener arriba la barrera era tu trabajo!"

"Ah"

Aquel bastardo empezó a pisar a asia con fuerza una y otra vez

" **¡Asia! Detente maldito"**

Mis palabras salieron con una voz que no parecía mía, la ira crecía cada vez más en mi interior

Buchou miró al sacerdote con una gélida expresión

"Nunca le perdonaré a aquellos que hacen daño a mis sirvientes. En especial, no puedo perdonar a un miserable como tú que lastiman a sus propios compañeros. Me enojaste hasta el extremo"

Su intensidad se sentía como si fuera a congelar la atmósfera. Había una fuerte aura demoníaca rodeando a Buchou.

"Vaya… ¿no es todo ese poder un poco peligroso?"

La expresión de Freed cambio por primera vez a una de preocupación y retrocedió poniendo más distancia entre él y buchou

"Huele a ángeles caídos"

Koneko-chan, que estaba cargando un mueble al parecer para arrojárselo a Freed, se percató del aroma de los ángeles caídos aproximándose

"¡Buchou! Parece ser que un grupo de ángeles caídos está dirigiéndose a esta casa. A este paso estaremos en desventaja"

Akeno-san parecía también haberlos detectado y nos lo informó. ¿Los ángeles caídos se aproximan?, Buchou le mostró otra fija mirada al sacerdote.

"Jajajaja, bueno, parece que las cosas han cambiado, todos ustedes serán eliminados por los ángeles caídos"

"¿Buchou?"

Akeno-san miro a buchou a espera de sus órdenes

"... Recuperar a Rey es nuestra mayor prioridad ahora, Akeno prepara el circulo para el salto, Koneko te encargo a Rey"

"Sí"

Ambas asintieron a las palabras de buchou

"Malditos diablos, no los dejare escapar"

Koneko lanzo con fuerza el mueble que cargaba hacia freed, interrumpiendo sus palabra, él no alcanzo a esquivarlo, recibiendo el impacto y siendo derrumbado

Akeno-san empezó a recitar un hechizo tan pronto Buchou se lo pidió. ¿Transporte? ¿Estamos huyendo? Entonces corrí hasta Asia. Use la chaqueta de mi uniforme para cubrirla

"¡Buchou! ¡Vamos a llevarla a ella con nosotros!"

"Eso es imposible Rey. Sólo los de mi clan son capaces de saltar con este círculo mágico"

"Pero… Asia, yo simplemente no puedo dejarla"

"Rey esta chica es el enemigo"

Buchou dijo esas palabras sin mirarme

"Aun así… aun si ese es el caso, Asia me protegió, aunque yo soy un diablo… ella es… ella es mi amiga"

Buchou finalmente me miro a los ojos

"Incluso si tienes que dejarme llévate a Asia, por favor"

"Koneko"

"Sí"

Buchou llamo a Koneko-chan y ella me cargo en su hombro

"Suéltame, tengo que ayudar a Asia, déjame ir"

"Escucha Rey, si te quedas aquí morirás, no te preocupes, ellos no mataran a esta chica, para los ángeles caídos no hay razón alguna para matarla, el mejor plan ahora es retirarnos"

"...Entendido"

Acepte a regañadientes, lo único que podía hacer era creer en las palabras de buchou

"Buchou, el circulo de tele-transportación está listo"

"Actívalo ahora"

"Sí"

Una vez todos estuvimos parados en el centro del círculo, buchou dio la orden de activarlo, Akeno-san terminó su conjuro y el círculo mágico en el piso empezó a brillar en rojo de nuevo. La luz se iba haciendo cada vez más y más brillante

"¡Asia!"

"Rey-san, de nuevo… algún día… encontrémonos de nuevo"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que cruzamos en ese lugar. Y sonreía aun con lágrimas en sus ojos

-0-

Yo, Asia Argento, me encontraba sentada en una casa en la que acababa de ocurrir una pelea entre el padre Freed y el grupo de Rey-san

Poco después de que ellos se fueron un grupo de 4 ángeles caídos llego

"Al parecer los diablos escaparon, que cobardes"

"Creo que te has divertido mucho Freed"

"Me parece que exageraste como siempre"

La primera en hablar fue una chica de aspecto muy joven de cabello rubio, ella es Mittelt-sama, el siguiente el hablar fue un hombre mayor que llevaba una gabardina, él es Dohnaseek-sama, por ultimo hablo una mujer mayor de cabello largo, su nombre es Kalawarner-sama

"Freed, ¿Qué estabas pensando? No recuerdo haberte autorizado hacer algo como esto"

Una última persona llego a mi vista, su apariencia la hace ver como si tuviera aproximadamente 18 años, su cabello es negro y largo, ella es Raynare-sama, parece estar molesta con el padre Freed

"Veras Nee-sama, es que estaba aburrido y quería mostrarle de que se trata nuestro oficio a Asia-tan"

Después de escuchar las palabras del padre Freed, Raynare-sama me miro por un momento antes de regresar su vista a él

"Freed, te dije que solo la vigilaras, no solo la trajiste contigo, sino que también ocasionaste un alboroto que atrajo a los diablos y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de matar a uno de ellos, espero que no vuelvas a desobedecer mis órdenes, o de lo contrario no solo tendrás que preocuparte de ser cazado por los diablos y los ángeles, sino por nosotros también"

Raynare-sama hablo con una voz fría y luego se preparó para retirarse, pero no antes de añadir algo mas

"Ella es alguien importante para nuestros planes, más vale que no dejes que algo le pase"

-0-

Nosotros habíamos sido tele-transportados al cuarto del club. No tuve tiempo de pensar acerca de cómo logre tele-transportarme a pesar de que no pude hacerlo para llegar a la casa del cliente. Sólo recodaba la sonrisa que Asia me dio al final

Asia, definitivamente voy a salvarte, solo espérame

Han pasado unos minutos desde que regresamos, buchou me pidió que me duchara para limpiarme las heridas así que ahora estoy en el cuarto de baño del club

Mis heridas me ardían cada vez que el agua las tocada, pero ignoraba el dolor ya que mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en otra cosa

Tengo que hacer algo para salvar a Asia

"Tienes unas heridas muy serias, sería mejor que no las mojaras, seguro te duelen"

La voz de buchou se escucha desde detrás de mí

"El dolor es tolerable, así que no hay de qué preocuparse"

Dije eso mientras me daba la vuelta para ver a buchou, entonces fue cuando caí en cuenta de que ella había entrado a la ducha desnuda

"Buchou ¿Por qué esta desnuda?"

¿?

Buchou puso una expresión confundida y dijo

"¿Qué tipo de persona se bañaría con su ropa puesta? Que chico tan extraño"

Ella malinterpreto mi pregunta, será que todos los diablos puros tienen la misma forma de pensar de ella, creo que Sheliss también era así

"Tienes razón, nadie se bañaría con ropa, déjame rehacer mi pregunta, ¿Por qué estás en la ducha?"

"Voy a sanar tus heridas así que déjame verlas"

"Um… Está bien"

"Perdóname, es mi culpa que hubieras tenido que pasar por todo eso"

"Te equivocas, esto no es tu culpa, sino la de ese maniático exorcista"

Buchou se arrodillo frente a mí y abrazo mi muslo que había sido herida por la bala de luz, había una gran quemadura en el lugar en el que había impactado, pero ya había parado de sangrar al igual que la herida de mi espalda

"No te muevas, ahora voy a inyectar algo de mi poder en ti"

"Ok"

A pesar de que sé que no va a usar una inyección, la sola palabra 'inyectar' hizo que mi cuerpo se crispara de los nervios

Aunque esos nervios desaparecieron de inmediato cuando sentí los pechos de buchou presionarse con mi pierna, luego sentí su mano en mi muslo, justo en el lugar de la herida

Después de sanar mi pierna, buchou me pidió ponerme de espaldas para sanar mi otra herida, una vez más sentí sus pechos cuando se pegó a mí, pude ver como un aura roja salía de sus manos y donde tocaba el dolor disminuía, pero no desaparecía del todo

Cuando fui herido por Yuuma y el otro ángel caído ¿Buchou también hizo esto?

"Listo, te he dado un tratamiento de emergencia, pero tienes que seguir siendo cuidadoso y descansar, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora ve con Akeno, ella se encargara de lo que falta"

"Sí"

Parece que termino, salí de la ducha dejando a buchou en ella

"Oh, ya han terminado"

Quien hablo fue Kiba, él y el resto de los miembros estaban sentados en el sofá

"Te queda bien el cabello suelto"

"No bromees, detesto no llevarlo amarrado"

Dije eso mientras tomaba mi pañuelo y lo use para amarra mi cabello a la altura del cuello

"Te ha quedado una gran cicatriz"

Kiba vio el gran tajo en mi espalda, el cual había estado cubierto por mi cabello hasta ahora

A pesar de que buchou me curo no pudo evitar que dejara una marca, lo mismo con la herida de mi muslo, eso demuestra lo fuerte que es ese exorcista, buchou pudo curar la herida que me hizo aquel hombre ángel caído sin dejar ninguna cicatriz, lo que significa que Freed debe ser más fuerte que el

"No me molesta, hace mucho dejo de importarme tener cicatrices, además la ropa la cubre"

El 30% de mi espalda está cubierto de cicatrices, agregar una mas no cambiara nada, por otra parte mi pecho solo tiene unos cuantos cortes pequeños

"Ya veo, ¿Pero no te molesta que te vean desnudo?"

Entonces fue cuando caí en cuenta de que había olvidado ponerme una toalla al salir de la ducha, no me molesta estar desnudo, pero puede que incomode a los demás, mire a Akeno-san y ella solo decía 'ara ara' con su habitual sonrisa, mientras que koneko-chan veía en otra dirección

Tome una toalla, la amarre a la altura de mi cintura y luego camine hacia Akeno-san

"¿Está bien que te bañes con tus vendas puestas?"

Akeno-san pregunto eso al ver que la venda en mi antebrazo izquierdo y el sudario en mi brazo derecho estaban mojados

"Si, no se dañaran solo por mojarse"

"Ya veo"

Después de decir eso, Akeno-san hizo una señal para que me sentara en el sofá libre y me pidió que levantara mi pierna herida, luego tomo unas vendas y empezó a envolverlas alrededor de la zona curada por buchou

"Parece que tu recuperación llevara más tiempo de lo habitual"

"El poder que ese exorcista exiliado utilizo fue inusualmente fuerte"

Buchou continuo después de Akeno-san, parece que puede escuchar la conversación desde la ducha

"¿Exiliado?, no se aplica solo para los stray devil?"

"Existen dos tipos de exorcistas."

Mientras estaba escuchando la explicación de Buchou, Akeno-san había terminado de vendar mi muslo y comenzó a vendar mi espalda

"Los del primer tipo son los elegidos por el lado de los ángeles y reciben la bendición de Dios para ejecutar exorcismos en su nombre. Y los del otro tipo son los llamados 'exorcistas exiliados', que sirven a los ángeles caídos, a veces hay exorcistas que empiezan a disfrutar de exorcizar diablos. Matar diablos se convierte en su propósito en la vida y eso se convierte en su entretenimiento. Así que son expulsados de la iglesia sin excepción. O son eliminados al ser encontrados culpables"

"Eliminados...Así que son asesinados"

"Pero hay algunos que sobreviven y se unen a los ángeles caídos. Ambos buscan destruir a los diablos, ellos tienen una buena relación, naturalmente ese es el porque ambos bandos se unen, de cualquier forma intenta no involucrarte con ellos"

Comprendí la situación después de escucharla

"Pero tal demencia en ese sacerdote es algo inusual, contra los diablos… no, incluso matando humanos parecía como si disfrutara hacerlo"

Es peligroso dejar a ese sujeto libre por ahí y estoy preocupado por lo que le pueda hacer a Asia, mire mi puño y lo apreté con fuerza

"Asia, maldición. Ni siquiera pude protegerla"

Tengo que encontrar la forma de salvarla

"Por favor olvida a esa chica. Tú eres un diablo y ella es una sirviente de los ángeles caídos. Son dos cosas que no pueden coexistir. Rescatarla significa hacer de los ángeles caídos tus enemigos. Si eso ocurre nosotros también tendríamos que pelear... esa es la realidad"

"... Buchou"

Buchou, que acababa de salir de la ducha con solo una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, dijo eso. No sabía que decir. Si intento ayudar a Asia, buchou y los demás se verían envueltos por mi culpa. Si tengo que elegir entre ellos y Asia, entonces no hay nada que pensar, ya tome mi decisión, pero soy demasiado débil

-0-

"Haaaaa..."

Mediodía

Hoy me salté las clases, y actualmente estoy sentado sobre una banca en un parque. Las heridas que recibí ayer del sacerdote en mi pierna no estaban completamente curadas. Con esta pierna no puedo hacer por un tiempo el trabajo de un diablo. Buchou dijo, 'no deberías venir a clases hasta que tus heridas sanen, usa este tiempo para aclarar tu mente'. Probablemente ya le había dicho al profesor así que eso debería estar bien. Me las arregle para que los miembros de mi casa no se preocuparan

Aun así no tenía ánimos de quedarme en casa así que salí y por eso estoy aquí, tengo pensado pedirle a una amiga que cure mi pierna, su nombre es Inou Orihime, ella tiene ojos color marrón claro, grandes pechos y pelo anaranjado , ella está en clase hora así que esperare a que salga

Fuera de eso, he estado pensando en muchas cosas, aunque dije que sería el sirviente de buchou, pensé que si la situación lo a meritaba simplemente podía dejar de serlo y nadie podría obligarme a regresar, pero ese fue un pensamiento tonto, cualquiera que abandone a su amos será tratado como una amenaza y será eliminado

El destino para los diablos exiliados es ser eliminados. Pienso que no hay necesidad de matar a los stray devil, con capturarlos debería ser suficiente, aun si han matado, el morir no traerá a esas personas de regreso, vivir y pagar por sus pecados, así es como debería ser, justo como yo, también creo que en cierta forma sus amos también tienen parte de la culpa

Pero mi opinión no cuenta, la opinión de un simple diablo de clase baja que acaba de ser reencarnado no es importante, pero no es como si me importaran los stray devil, lo que realmente me preocupa es lo que me pasara si llego a alejarme de buchou

También esta eso de los exorcistas exiliados, algunos de ellos como Freed atacan a los humanos que invocan diablos y los asesinan, indirectamente también es nuestra culpa, entregarles folletos a pesar de saber que podrían ser atacados me hace pensar que a los diablos no les importa ponerlos en peligro

Pero una vez más, no es como si me preocuparan esas personas desconocidas, me preocupa que una de esas víctimas pueda ser uno de mis amigos

Yo había tomado algunos folletos y se los había dado a mis amigos para que los usaran si era necesario pero con ese exorcista lunático suelto por ahí, tal vez fue una mala idea

Mis pensamientos son egoístas, solo me preocupo por mí y por mis amigos, pero estoy bien con eso, no se puede salvar a todo el mundo, estoy consciente de eso, es por eso que decidí proteger solo a los que están cerca de mi

Aun así, no puedo dejar a ese sacerdote libre para que siga matando personas

Muchas cosas han pasado desde que me convertí en diablo, (aunque eso fue solo hace 4 días) y ahora pienso que ser un diablo ha complicado demasiado mi vida

También esta Asia. ¿Cómo puedo rescatar a Asia? Antes de eso, estoy seguro de que no está disfrutando trabajar en el mismo lugar que un sacerdote psicópata que la golpearía. Si hago las cosas por mi cuenta también le causaré problemas a Buchou y los demás. Quiero hacerme fuerte... Esa es la única cosa de la que estoy seguro justo ahora. Hay cosas que son posibles de hacer sólo si eres fuerte. No solo para salvar a Asia, sino para proteger a todos los que son importantes para mi

He aprendido a cómo hacer aparecer mi Sacred Gear cuando quiera. Pero ya que no sé cómo usarlo, es un desperdicio. Quizás confiar en el Sacred Gear me haga débil. Aunque soy un "Pawn" puedo hacerlo mientras trabaje duro. Si el problema es ser débil, solo hay algo por hacer, debo entrenar

Me levante de la banca y fui hasta una barra para ejercitarme, salte y me agarre de esta para luego comenzar a hacer flexiones

Luego de lograr hacer varias el dolor de mis heridas se expandió otra vez por mi espalda y muslo, una de mis manos resbalo, trate de seguir solo con la otra, pero el dolor se intensifico y caí al suelo

Tal vez deba esperar a sanar mis heridas para poder empezar

Mientras pensaba que eso era lo mejor los recuerdos de lo que paso anoche pasaron por mi mente, Asia siendo acorralada y lastimada por ese sacerdote psicópata

Si continuo de esta forma, Asia podría…

"¿Rey-san...?"

Cuando me levanté del suelo, escuche la voz de una chica detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba una chica de cabello rubio con la que estaba familiarizado

"¿Asia...?"

Ella también estaba sorprendida por verme

"Owwwwwww..."

Era una vista extraña. Asia estaba sentada frente a mí, ella estaba dándole una buena mirada a la hamburguesa y no estaba comiéndola. Era más como si no supiera como comerla

Era hora de almuerzo y llevé a Asia al restaurante de comida rápida en el distrito comercial cerca del parque. Parecía que nunca antes había venido a un lugar como este

"Etto, ¿Asia-chan?"

"Discúlpame, ¿No hay algunos tenedores o cuchillos por aquí?"

"Esta es la forma de comer, mi princesa"

Demostré mientras me reía un poco

"No tenía idea de que hubiera una manera de hacerlo, increíble"

Asia estaba por tomar la hamburguesa pero de repente se detuvo como si hubiera recordado algo

"Debería lavarme las manos primero"

Asia tomo el pequeño bolso que tenía a su laso y de él saco una pequeña botella con agua, en el momento en que la destapo sentí un escalofrío

Es agua bendita, mis instintos de diablo me dicen que definitivamente es agua bendita

"Aquí tienes paños húmedos, por favor guarda esa cosa, es peligrosa para mi"

"Ah… lo siento"

Asia guardo la botella y tomo los paños húmedos, se limpió sus manos con ellos cuidadosamente y luego me las mostró como si estuviera orgullosa de haber completado una gran labor, tenía una expresión muy linda

"Uh, que limpias"

"Ahora debo darle gracias a dios por la comida, padre nuestro que estas en el…"

A medida que Asia rezaba con sus ojos cerrados, sentía un gran dolor por todo mi cuerpo, esta chica me va a exorcizar

"Listo, itadakimasu. Are, ¿Rey-san?"

Asia me hablo confundida

"¡Está deliciosa! ¡Esta hamburguesa es muy deliciosa!"

Lo dijo con sus ojos brillando. Luego de recuperarme de ser casi exorcizado, comenzamos a comer tranquilamente

"¿Nunca antes comiste una hamburguesa?"

"Sí, eso es cierto. Lo he visto a menudo por la televisión, pero esta es mi primera vez comiendo una. ¡Estoy conmovida! ¡Esto es delicioso!"

"¿Entonces que es lo que normalmente comes?"

"En su mayoría pan y sopa. También ensalada y pasta"

Que comida tan simple. Solo por la comida no soportaría vivir en una iglesia

"Por cierto Asia, ¿Qué hacías en el parque?"

Asia miro a un lado por un momento y dudo en responder

"Bueno… como tenía mi descanso, decidí caminar por la ciudad, etto… y luego encontré a Rey-san y pues…"

"Asia"

"Ah, sí"

"Ahora vamos a divertirnos mucho."

Sólo por hoy deberíamos olvidarnos de todo. Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegué. Dejemos las cosas difíciles de lado

"¿Eh?"

Asia se sorprendió por un momento y luego asintió con una gran sonrisa

Cuando terminamos de comer fuimos al centro de juegos

Hice que Asia jugara en el simulador de carreras mientras yo la animaba, pero como era de esperarse de una principiante se estrelló tanto que termino quedando de ultima, hubo momentos en los que su rostro se veía preocupado por lo mal que lo hacía pero se estaba divirtiendo

Después competimos en un nuevo videojuego de peleas y termino ganándome

Luego fuimos a la máquina de baile, ella lo hizo muy bien aunque estaba en el nivel de dificultad más bajo

Pasamos toda la tarde divirtiéndonos en el salón de juego, de pronto mientras caminábamos Asia corrió hasta una máquina, cuando me acerque vi que se trataba de un juego de la grúa

"¡UWAH! ¡Mira Rey-san! ¡Este es ratchu-kun! ¡Hay un montón de ellos!"

Dentro de la maquina había muchos peluche de un ratón amarillo con rallas negras, es básicamente un pikachu, solo que un poco alterado y con un nombre diferente para evitar problemas con los derechos de autor, pero cualquiera que viera pokemon podía ver las similitudes, sino estoy mal, este juego fue echo aquí, en Japón pero es popular a nivel mundial. Así que es por eso que Asia también lo conocía

"¿Te gusta ratchu-kun?"

"N-No… Pues… Sí"

El rostro feliz de Asia pazo a ser uno complicado y tenía problemas para responder

"Entonces déjamelo a mí, te conseguiré uno"

"¡Hah! N… no tienes que hacerlo"

"No te preocupes, cuando era un niño solía venir a estos lugares con mis padres, y conseguía muñecos para mi hermanita"

Puse la moneda y de inmediato empecé a manejar la grúa. Solo con ver las pinzas de la grúa se puede saber que será difícil conseguirla, las maquinas como esta están arregladas para que no agarren con fuerza el muñeco, pero para evitar que las personas lo noten, hacen que en 1 de cada 100 intentos la persona logre sacar el muñeco, veamos si tengo suerte

"¡Oh sí!"

Saqué el muñeco en mi primer intento. Entonces se lo di a Asia

"Aquí tienes, Asia"

Asia se puso tan feliz que sostenía el muñeco contra su pecho

"Muchísimas gracias, Rey-san. Lo tendré y cuidare por siempre"

"Hey, hey. Si un muñeco como ese te hace feliz, entonces te conseguiré más muñecas la próxima vez"

Eso es lo que le dije. Pero ella negó con la cabeza

"No es necesario. Este Ratchu-kun es el mejor regalo que hemos creado en nuestro encuentro de hoy, quiero guardarlo como un tesoro"

Sonreí al escuchar las palabras de Asia, realmente es una buena chica

"Bueno, ahora… ¿A dónde deberíamos ir?"

"Si, este encuentro, es algo especial solo por hoy"

Creí escuchar a Asia murmurar algo cuando le di la espalda

"Vayamos a ese Asia"

Señale una cabina de fotos que estaba cerca

"¿Qué es eso?"

Asia la miro confundida por un momento, pero luego su rostro se puso rojo

"Amantes…"

Vi la cabina con cuidado y haba un anuncio que decía 'bienvenidos a la caja mágica de tesoros, el lugar sagrado en el que los amantes aumentan la cercanía de su relación' parece que Asia había entendido por lo menos la palabra amante

"No, Asia. No te dejes engañar por el anuncio, ese lugar también es para personas de la misma edad que vienen a un lugar así"

"Me gustaría probarlo"

Parece que logre aclarar el malentendido, de cualquier forma, ¿Qué pasa con ese anuncio?

"Ese traje es muy bonito"

Una chica con un atuendo llamativo se acercó a Asia admirando su ropa de la iglesia

Vi en la dirección de la que aquella chica provino y había una tienda que alquilaba trajes para las fotos, no sabía que se podían sacar fotos con cosplay en este lugar

"¿Quieres llevar puesto este que yo tengo como siguiente traje?"

"¿¡AH…ER…!?"

Parece que Asia está pasando un mal rato, ella fue rodeada por dos chicas de la tienda y está teniendo problemas para entenderles

"Has estado llevando este traje todo este tiempo, ¿No crees que es el turno para que lo use otra persona?"

Ya veo, piensan que el traje de Asia es un cosplay

Las dos chicas llevaron a Asia a un probador, bueno probablemente esté bien, me pregunto si yo también debería usar algo

"Sácatelo, sácatelo"

"Prueba vistiéndote este y ve"

"Kya"

Voces se escuchaban de dentro del vestidor, ¿Qué estará pasando ahí?

Cuando Asia salió del vestidor llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar de marinerita con una falda muy corta, orejas de gato y pequeñas alas de ángel en su espalda, tenía lágrimas asomándose de sus ojos, se veía muy linda

"Ellas me quitaron mi traje"

"No te preocupes, aprovechemos y tomémonos una foto. Con esa linda transformación podrías eliminar a cualquier diablo sin problema"

"¡No, espera!"

"Si es acerca de tu traje, les pediré que te lo devuelvan más tarde, pero antes tomémonos unas fotos"

Empuje suavemente a Asia hasta la cabina y comenzamos a tomarnos fotos, ella estaba un poco avergonzada al principio pero después de un rato comenzó a divertirse

Nos tomamos varias y les pusimos todo tipo de emoticones antes de imprimirlas, luego me las arregle para que le devolvieran a Asia su ropa, y salimos del centro de juegos, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegamos a una máquina expendedora de jugos en el parque

"Es la primera vez que me divierto tanto en mi vida"

"Estas exagerando Asia"

Inserte una moneda en la máquina y presione el botón, la lata de soda cayo poco después, la tome y la abrí cuando la iba a beber sentí un poco de dolor

"Ouch"

Se trata de la herida de ayer. El lugar en el que fui cortado por ese sacerdote de mierda

"Rey-san, es la herida de ayer ¿Cierto?"

La expresión de Asia se empañó. Pensé que lo había echado a perder. Estábamos teniendo un buen tiempo, pero le hice recordar algo doloroso. Pero Asia se agachó y empezó a revisar mis heridas

Asia me llevo hasta una banca y me sentó, puso a ratchu-kun a un lado para luego sentarse junto a mí y me hizo darle la espalda

Entonces Asia colocó su palma en ese lugar. Mi espalda fue rodeada de una luz cálida. Era una luz verde. Era del mismo color que los ojos de Asia y se veía hermosa. Se sentía como si su calidez estuviera dentro de la luz

Poco a poco la luz disminuyo hasta desaparecer, parece que ya termino

"Estoy segura que el muslo también"

"Sí"

Asia se levantó y se arrodillo frente a mí, puso sus manos cerca de mi muslo donde había sido herido y la luz verde comenzó a brillar otra vez, ella uso esta luz para curar al niño del parque aquella vez

"¿Cómo está?"

"A ver…"

Me levante y moví mi cuerpo

"No siento ningún dolor"

Luego comencé a correr sobre el mismo lugar

"Mi pierna también se ha curado"

Asia me sonrió después de verme

"Eres sorprendente Asia. Tu poder de curación es increíble. Eso es un Sacred Gear, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, lo es."

"Para serte sincero, yo también tengo un Sacred Gear. Aunque no sé qué hace. Comparado con esto, Asia, tu poder es sorprendente. Eso puede curar humanos, animales, y también diablos como yo, ¿Cierto?"

Asia mostró una expresión confusa, luego un rostro triste. Poco después una lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Entonces más lágrimas empezaron a fluir de ellos

"Ah. Lo siento…"

Asia se disculpaba mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas

"No, soy yo quien debe disculparse, perdóname si he dicho algo que no debía"

"No, Rey-san no ha hecho nada malo, es solo que abecés recuerdo cosas"

Asia comenzó a contarme su pasado, la historia de la 'Santa doncella'

Después de nacer, sus padres la abandonaron inmediatamente en frente de un iglesia en un pequeño pueblo de Europa y alguien la encontró llorando allí, en ese lugar fue donde se crió. Cuando tenía 8 años, vio a un perrito herido vagando por la iglesia, ella rezo por el con todas sus fuerzas para que se curara, y entonces sucedió un milagro, el perrito sano

Después de eso la llevaron a una Iglesia Católica, para curar con sus oraciones a los heridos que venían de todo el mundo. Ella realmente estaba muy feliz de que sus poderes pudieran ayudar a la gente y fue respetada como una "Santa doncella" incluso sin su aprobación. Pero era un poco solitaria. No tenía ningún amigo con el que pudiera hablar. Todos la trataban muy bien y eran amables con ella. Pero no había nadie dispuesto a volverse su amigo

Entonces un día, por coincidencia se encontró con un diablo herido postrado en el suelo, ella lo sano, aun sabiendo lo que era, y el diablo que salvo mato al exorcista que lo había herido y escapo, la gente que la llamaba santa y la adoraba comenzó a llamarla bruja

'Ella uso sus poderes para curar a un diablo'

'Es una bruja'

'Una bruja maldita que cura a los diablos'

'¡¿Un poder que puede curar diablos?!'

'¡Algo tan absurdo como eso no puede ocurrir!'

'¡El poder de la curación es sólo para curar a los seguidores de Dios!'

Después fue expulsada de la iglesia, y luego un ángel caído la encontró y la tomo

Esa es la historia de Asia

"Se dice que cualquier persona que utilice los poderes divinos de curación en un diablo se convierte en un hereje"

"Es por eso que perdiste tu hogar"

Asia se secó los ojos mientras reía. No sabía que decirle. No sabía que decir después de enterarme de su triste pasado. Ella era la posesora de un Sacred Gear que tenía en poder de curar incluso a los diablos

"Pero yo nunca olvide rezarle a dios y agradecerle, acepto que hay personas por ahí que hacen cosas crueles… "

Estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba para sí misma. No tienes que decir nada más...

"Estoy segura que esto también es la voluntad de dios. Si puedo superar este obstáculo, algún día dios hará mi sueño realidad"

"¿Sueño?"

"Hacer un montón de amigos y plantar flores junto a ello, comprar libros, hablar toda la noche… ese es mi sueño, porque yo no tengo amigos"

Estaba llena de lágrimas. Había estado soportándolo todo el tiempo. Había estado esperando que Dios la salvara todo el tiempo mientras escondía todos sus sentimientos.

Hey

¡Hey Dios! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Por qué no salvas a esta chica que ha estado esperando por tu ayuda?! ¡Ha estado respetándote muchísimo!

¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

¡¿Por qué no estás haciendo algo?!

¿No fuiste tú el que nos dio los Sacred Gears?

¡Esto...! ¡Esto está mal!

Si te llego a ver juro que te golpeare en la cara por hacer sufrir a una chica tan buena, maldito dios

Si tu no vas a hacer algo, entonces yo lo haré. ¡Esto es lo que voy a hacer! ¡Mírame dios! Te mostrare que incluso un diablo puede salvar a una persona

Tomé la mano de Asia y la miré a los ojos, que estaban húmedos debido a sus lágrimas

"Yo me convertiré en tu amigo Asia. O más bien ya somos amigos, ¿no?"

Asia parecía un poco confundida por lo que dije

"Es que, hemos jugado todo el día juntos y hemos hablado, ah, aunque no había flores o libros, pero… ¿Entonces no sirve?"

Asia colocó sus manos sobre su boca y empezó a llorar. Aunque, esta vez, sus lágrimas no parecían de tristeza

"¡No…! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Pero… Rey-san, no quiero causarte problemas"

Me puse de pie y me pare frente a ella

"Diablos o monjas, no importan. ¡Los amigos son amigos!"

Asía apretó su mano fuertemente.

"... ¿Te volverás mi amigo...?"

"Si y estaré a tu lado siempre que quieras, Asia"

Asintió la cabeza y sonrió. Le tendí mi mano y ella la tomo, entonces se levantó de la banca

"Yo… yo… estoy feliz"

¡Protegeré a Asia!

"Eso es imposible"

La voz de una tercera persona rechazó todos mis pensamientos. Cuando regresé a ver en dirección de la que venía había una chica esbelta con un cabello negro sedoso parada sobre la gran fuente frente a nosotros. Era una persona con la que estaba familiarizado. Su atuendo consistía en correas negras de cuero. Tiene guantes que llegan casi hasta sus hombros con cadenas de pequeñas longitudes que cuelgan de ellos. Hombreras de color negro, la derecha tiene tres grandes picos. También tiene botas de tacón de color negro que llegan hasta los muslos y un par de alas negras de ángel caído en su espalda. Ella es Amano Yuuma

"¿Yuuma...?"

En estos momentos no hay nadie cerca así que si fuéramos a comenzar una pelea estaría bien, o eso quisiera pensar

"...Reynare-sama..."

Asia la llamó por ese nombre. ¿Reynare? Entonces ese es su verdadero nombre

"Me preguntaba cuando volvería a verte, Yuuma"

"¿Cómo es que sigues con vida? Además ahora eres un diablo. Que desagradable."

Su voz no era la misma que una vez conocí. Sonaba más como la de un adulto

"Parece que es cierto que habías confraternizado con un diablo, pero Asia, es inútil que huyas de mí"

"No, no quiero... No quiero regresar a esa iglesia. Tampoco quiero regresar con personas que asesinan a otras"

Asia se escondió detrás de mí y sujeto la manga de mi chaqueta con fuerza. Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo

"Lo siento Rey-san, te mentí al decirte que había salido a pasear, la verdad es que yo me escape de esa iglesia"

"Eso ya lo sabía, es obvio que Asia no estaría con tipos como ustedes por voluntad propia, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ángel caído?"

"Esclavo de un sucio diablo, ¿Será que puedes dejar de hablarme? Ensucias mis oídos con tu voz"

"¿Esclavo? No recuerdo haber aceptado volverme el esclavo de alguien"

"Eso no me importa, pero si vas a interferir…"

Reynare reunió luz en su mano y luego le dio forma

"Una lanza de luz"

"Esta vez me ocupare de eliminarte completamente"

Di un paso al frente para proteger a Asia. ¡Necesito hacer la primera movida!

"¡Sacred Gear!"

Llamé a mi Sacred Gear y mi brazo izquierdo se cubrió de luz. Entonces la luz formó un guantelete rojo sobre mi brazo. Reynare estaba en shock al ver mi Sacred Gear, pero luego empezó a reír como si lo hubiera hallado divertido

"Me preguntaba lo que era, pero solo parece ser un Twice-critical sin importancia, aunque es inusual que sea rojo, acepte la orden de matarte porque se suponía que tu Sacred Gear era muy poderoso, pero parece que los altos mandos se equivocaron"

"¿Twice-critical?"

Así que ese es el nombre, ella parece saber sobre mi Sacred Gear

"También se le llama 'hand of dragon' (la mano del dragón), no hace más que duplica el poder del que lo posee por un corto periodo de tiempo. Es algo simple"

¿Duplicar mi poder? ¿Realmente es esa su habilidad?

"Pero incluso si duplicas o triplicas tu poder no será suficiente para vencerme, si tuviera que ponerlo en números mi poder seria de 100 y el tuyo de 15 como mucho, no podrás vencerme con eso"

"No lo sabré sino lo intento"

"Se un buen chico y dame a Asia, si lo haces te dejare ir, ya que tu sacred gear resulto no ser peligrosa, no tengo razón para matarte aunque seas un diablo"

¿Me esta dando la oportunidad de escapar?, ¿Qué esta pensando?

"Como si fuera a hacerlo, sería la peor clase de persona si dejara atrás a un amigo solo para salvarme"

"Rey-san"

"Funciona Twice-critical, puedes duplicar mi poder, ¿No es así?"

Entonces la joya en el guantelete empezó a brillar

[¡BOOST!]

Hubo un sonido. Luego sentí el poder fluyendo dentro de mí. ¡¿Esto es lo que significa duplicar mis poderes?! ¡Sí! ¡Con esto tal vez pueda hacer algo...!

PUÑALADA

Entonces hubo un mal sonido. Sentí algo apuñalando mi estómago. La lanza de luz atravesó mi estómago de lado a lado y la sangre comenzó a salir de la herida, caí de rodillas al suelo tratando de soportar el dolor

"¡Rey-san! ¡Rey-san!"

Asia dejo caer al ratchu-kun que tenía en sus manos y se colocó junto a mí con una expresión preocupada

"¿Lo entiendes? Tu poder se duplico y aun así no es suficiente"

Maldición

La lanza de luz desapareció, pero no sentí ningún dolor en absoluto. Cuando miré, Asia estaba sanando mi herida. Había colocado su mano sobre mi estómago y estaba curando mi herida por mí. Ni siquiera sentí el más mínimo dolor. En lugar de eso, sentí la calidez de Asia

"¿Asia?"

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si, gracias"

Varios segundos después mi herida estaba completamente curada

"Asia, se obediente y vuelve conmigo. Tu Sacred Gear "Twilight Healing" es especial, a diferencia del Sacred Gear del diablo que está junto a ti"

"Como creí, solo me quieres por mi Sacred Gear"

"Sino vienes conmigo, no me dejaras otra opción que acabar con ese diablo"

Yuuma me estaba usando de rehén, ella creo otra lanza de luz, esta vez más grande que la anterior

"¡No me jodas! ¿Quién te haría caso?"

Me puse de pie y al escuchar mis palabras, Yuuma voló y rápidamente se posiciono encima de nosotros, luego arrojo la lanza de luz en nuestra dirección

"Cuidado"

Empuje a Asia hacia atrás para evitar que resultara herida, pero no me dio tiempo de moverme y la lanza cayo a unos centímetros de mis pies, explotando

Fui enviado a volar por los aires y aterrice en medio de la gran fuente

"¡Rey-san!"

"Esto no se compara a todo lo que he pasado"

Puse fuerza en mis piernas para ponerme de pie, pero ese último ataque me había aturdido más de lo que pensé

"Falle apropósito, si me lo propongo podría romper su cuerpo en pedazos, ¿Me pregunto si serias capaz de curarlo si eso pasara, Asia?"

Yuuma que había aterrizado justo a un lado de Asia dijo eso

"Entiendo"

Asia aceptó la orden del ángel caído.

"Buena chica, cuando la ceremonia de esta noche haya terminado, serás libre de todo dolor y sufrimiento"

¿A qué se refiere con ceremonia? ¿Qué es lo que ella va a hacer?

"¡No lo hagas, Asia!"

"Rey-san. De verdad me divertí mucho hoy"

Hizo una gran sonrisa, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Me puse de pie y trate de llegar hasta ella

"¡Asia! ¡Espera! ¡Somos amigos, ¿No es así?!"

"Sí. Gracias por ser amigo de alguien como yo"

Prometí proteger a Asia

"¡Tengo que proteger a Asia...!"

Ella se dio la vuelta pero aún me seguía sonriendo. Observé su sonrisa por un momento.

"Adiós"

Esa fue su despedida. Yuuma cubrió a Asia con sus alas negras.

"Adiós Rey-kun"

Una fuerte luz cubrió a ambas y cuando esta desapareció ellas ya no estaban. La única cosa que quedaba era yo, ratchu-kun que Asia había dejado detrás y las plumas negras de Yuuma. No pude hacer nada... "Protegeré a Asia". No pude cumplir esa promesa. Caí sobre mis rodillas. Apreté mis puños con fuerza

Maldición. Maldición. ¡Maldición!

"Asia..."

Dije el nombre de mi amiga en voz alta

"¡Asiaaaaaaaa!"

Una vez más, me maldije a mí mismo por mi debilidad

 **AFTERWORK**

Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo este fict, el volumen 1 ya está llegando a su climax, probablemente lo termine el próximo cap y luego vendrá el epilogo

Una vez más los sucesos de la novela el manga y el anime se han entremezclado, incluso pasaron cosas que ocurrían en el volumen 8 de la novela\el capítulo 6 del anime

Por primera vez Rey menciona a sus padres, ellos tuvieron un gran impacto en la forma en la que Rey vive su vida, para quienes leyeron el prólogo ya saben el estado de ambos

 **Notas**

Origen de los personajes

Sheliss es un personaje que Rey a nombrado 2 veces (una en el capítulo 2 del volumen 0 y la otra en esta) de momento me reservare de donde la saque, todo lo que diré es que no es 100% original

Lancer \Cú Chulainn, Caren Hortensia, Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Gilgamesh (este ultimo no ha aparecido y solo ha sido nombrado) son personajes de la franquicia fate stay night y fate hollow ataraxia

Nyu (que apareció en el capítulo anterior) es de elfien lied

 **Review**

Alber breaker: la chica principal del harem de Rey es algo que se sabrá conforme avanza el fict, aunque Rey ya ha hablado sobre la chica que le gusta

 **Zafir09:** gracias por recordarme sobre colocar de donde salen los personajes, si hay alguno que aun no he mencionado avísame


	7. volume 1 Chapter 4

**Life 4:**

BOFETADA

El sonido se escuchó por toda la habitación del club de investigación de lo oculto

Ese sonido vino de mi mejilla

Fui abofeteado por buchou. El sonido fue tan fuerte que incluso koneko-chan, que estaba sentada al otro lado de la habitación a punto de comer un dulce, se detuvo en seco y giro a vernos

Fui a la academia luego de lo sucedido con Asia. Le conté todo a Buchou y le dije que iría a salvar a Asia

Pero buchou dijo que no se involucraría en este asunto

"De ningún modo te dejare ir, tus acciones pueden tener un efecto mayor en la relación entre diablos y ángeles caídos, no puedes entrar en su territorio sin motivo alguna"

"Asia es mi amiga, ese es motivo más que suficiente para ir"

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? No significa no. No me hagas decir esto una y otra vez, ¿Por qué no lo comprendes?, ¡Si te dejo ir, de seguro te mataran! ¡No quiero que eso pase!"

Buchou me acorralo en la pared con una de sus manos a cada lado, ella tenía una expresión de preocupación

Ella realmente no quiere que algo malo me pace, pero aun así hay cosas que debo hacer

"La ángel caído dijo algo acerca de una ceremonia hoy, es posible que le hagan algo a Asia, no puedo permitirlo"

"¿Ceremonia…? Aun así no puedo dejarte ir"

"No lo haz entendido ¿cierto? No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy diciendo que iré"

Por primera vez levante mi voz frente a buchou

"Voy a salvarla aun si tengo que hacerlo solo"

"¿En verdad eres tan estúpido? Definitivamente morirás si vas. Ya no podrás revivir de nuevo ¿Entiendes?"

Buchou está tratando de hablar de forma calmada, mientras tratara de advertirme

"No voy a morir, aún tengo cosas que hacer en esta vida, así que no puedo morir"

"Aun si piensas así, tus enemigos no te dejaran vivir solo porque tengas cosas pendientes"

"No espero que ellos lo hagan, la verdad es que tengo confianza en mi capacidad para sobrevivir a situaciones de muerte, incluso estoy vivo ahora a pesar de que Yuuma me atravesado con una lanza de luz"

"Porque yo te salve"

"Así es, pero no solo sobreviví a el ataque de Yuuma, en tan solo una semana un hombre ángel caído casi me mata, fui atacado por otra mujer ángel caído al día siguiente, luego por ese exorcista maniático e incluso hoy fui atacado por Yuuma otra vez, pero a pesar de todas esas situaciones en las que pude haber muerto, sigo con vida"

No solo fueron esos momentos, en mi vida he estado al borde de la muerte tantas veces que ya no puedo contarlas

"Eso no asegura que sobrevivirás esta vez"

Lo sé, estoy consiente de eso, pero lo que realmente pienso es que si llego a estar en una situación de vida o muerte, de alguna manera lograre superarla, así como cuando buchou me salvo aquella noche

"Rey, dices que quieres salvarla porque es tu amiga, pero me parece que hay otra razón ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

No sé si sea realmente otra razón, pero…

"Su mirada me recuerda un poco a la que yo solía tener, una mirada llena con una profunda tristeza que solo una persona que lo ha perdido todo puede tener, pero ella es más fuerte que yo, yo solo culpe y maldije al mundo de mi perdida y empecé a odiar todos, Asia en cambio no ha dejado de esforzarse, ella trata de seguir viviendo su vida al máximo, sin rendirse"

Buchou tenía una mirada que decía que no entendía lo que yo decía

"No puedes entenderlo porque nunca has perdido a alguien importante para ti"

Ella pareció enojarse por mis palabras y frunció sus cejas

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso sino sabes nada de mí?"

"Puedo verlo en tu mirada, tus ojos son lo de alguien que no sabe lo que es la pérdida de un ser querido, a diferencia de los de Kiba, Koneko-chan y Akeno-san, ellos saben lo que es perder a quienes amas"

Buchou se sorprendió por mis palabras al igual que Kiba y Koneko-chan, Akeno-san aún no había llegado al club, buchou se quedó en silencio al parecer dándome la razón

Incluso sin haber hablado mucho con ellos, su mirada es suficiente para saber que guardan un profundo dolor

"Si vas, con suerte tendrías un 5% de probabilidades de salvarla"

"Aun si es de solo un 5%, sino voy a salvarla entonces ya no seré yo mismo, vivir sin proteger lo que quiero proteger, para mi es peor que la muerta, puede que un 5% sea poco, pero mientras las posibilidades no sean del 0%, aún tengo oportunidad y no me rendiré"

"Quieres salvar a alguien que acabas de conocer a pesar de no saber casi nada sobre ella, ¿Acaso quieres parecer un héroe?"

Se suficiente sobre Asia como para llamarla mi amiga, pero ser un héroe… hice una sonrisa hacia esa idea, hace mucho que había abandonado el sueño de ser un héroe

"No soy un héroe, tampoco soy un caballero que salva a la princesa en peligro como en los cuentos de hada, yo soy un guerrero, pero por sobre eso, soy el amigo de Asia. Ella es una persona importante para mí. No voy a abandonarla"

Sin importar lo que buchou diga, no voy a cambiar de opinión

"...Y eso es maravilloso. Creo que es sorprendente que puedas decir eso. Pero como ya te dije, la relación entre los diablos y los ángeles caídos no es tan simple como crees. Nuestra relación es muy delicada, sí haces algo imprudente puedes causar una guerra"

¿Una guerra? Ya veo, eso es lo que le preocupa, sería malo si una guerra comenzara por mi culpa, pero si no haces algo solo por miedo a que empiece una guerra, vivirás con ese miedo toda la vida

"Entonces expulsame de este grupo, no habrá problema si un incidente ocurre por culpa de un simple diablo exiliado ¿cierto? De esa manera no hay peligro de que comience una guerra"

"Si hago, eso entonces serás cazado por los tres bandos, sabes lo tonta que es esa idea"

"No me importa"

"¡No lo hare!"

"Yo soy solo un peón, perderme no será ningún problema"

"Ya es suficiente, por favor olvídate de ella"

Creo que es la primera vez que veo a Buchou enojarse de esta forma

"Me niego, te lo dije antes, que no seguiría una orden con la que no esté de acuerdo, solo yo puedo decidir lo que yo debo hacer"

En ese momento hubo una extraña sensación en mi mano izquierda, al mirarla, el sello del clan Gremory estaba brillando

"Eso es-"

"Una sello de amo-sirviente"

Buchou parecía sorprendida cuando le quite las palabras de la boca

"¿Lo sabias?"

"Si, no dejaría que me pusieran un sello si antes saber lo que realmente hace"

Este sello no era solo para tele-transportarse, servía para restringir a un diablo que desobedece a su amo, diferentes grados de dolor se aplican dependiendo de qué tan desobediente sea el diablo sirviente

En el peor de los casos si un diablo quiere traicionar a su amo el sello se activara a toda potencia y lo matara, pero el sello no es perfecto y la prueba de ello son los stray devil

"En estos momentos solo debes sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza, yo no uso sellos que puedan matar a mis siervos, mucho menos que les causen gran dolor, desaparecerá en cuanto te resignes"

"O cuando me liberes"

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por un tiempo

"Rey, piensas que 'pawn' es una pieza débil, ¿Cierto?"

Buchou nunca menciono la habilidad del peón, así que pensé que probablemente no tenía ninguna

"Entre las 'evil piece'. El "Pawn" tiene una característica especial que las otras piezas no tienen"

¿Características especiales como peón?

"Esta es 'Promotion'"

¿Promotion? ¿Quiere decir el ascenso?

"Si el maestro logra avanzar al 'pawn' hasta el final del territorio enemigo, puede promoverlo a cualquier otra pieza que no sea 'King'"

"¿Dices que puedo tener las mismas habilidades que todos los demás aquí?"

"Si, mientras que yo tenga éxito para que te infiltres en territorio enemigo, igual que una iglesia por ejemplo. Ya que no llevas mucho desde que te convertiste en diablo, hay unas cuantas restricciones, así que probablemente te sea imposible convertirte en la máxima pieza, 'queen'"

Solo con escucharla ya aprendí lo necesario. Si adiciono la capacidad de ascenso a mi Sacred Gear, entonces podría derrotar a ese sacerdote

"También, sobre el Sacred Gear"

"Puede duplicar mi poder ¿No es así? El ángel caído me lo dijo"

Buchou comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla

"Recordar esto. El Sacred Gear reacciona a los sentimientos del usuario. Mientras mas fuertes sean tus sentimiento, más fuerte reaccionara la Sacred Gear"

¿Sentimientos?. Entonces la Sacred Gear reaccionara a mis sentimientos

"Hay algo más que siempre debes recordar Rey. Incluso un 'pawn' puede derrotar al 'king', esto es algo básico en el ajedrez. Puedes hacerte más fuerte"

En ese momento Akeno-san, que acababa de entrar al salón del club, se acercó a Buchou y le susurró algo al oído

¿Qué dijo? ¿Sucedió algo?

Akeno-san llevaba una expresión muy seria. Pero no parece ser debido a nuestra conversación. Buchou cambió su expresión a una más seria luego de escuchar a Akeno-san

Buchou me observó, y luego a los otros miembros del club

"Ha llegado un recado. Akeno y yo estaremos fuera por un tiempo"

"¡Buchou! ¡Todavía no terminamos de hablar...!"

"Escucha Rey, aunque puedas usar 'promotion' un ángel caído no es tan tonto como para ser derrotado por una sola pieza"

Eso ya lo se

"Yuuto te dejo el resto"

Luego de eso, se tele-transportó a otro lugar junto con Akeno-san usando un círculo mágico

Solo quedábamos Kiba, Koneko-chan y yo. Luego de un profundo respiro, me sentía decidido y comencé a caminar en dirección a la salida

"¿Te vas entonces?"

Kiba me llama

"Sí"

Tome una pieza de peón que había en un tablero sobre la mesa del centro y lo moví hasta el final de la línea opuesta en la que estaba, este peón soy yo

"... Te van a matar"

"No voy morir, si lo hago ¿Quién salvara a Asia?"

"Quisiera decir que es una buena determinación… pero creo que es imprudente"

"No me molestes"

"Solo por curiosidad ¿La razón por la que quieres salvar a Asia-san, es porque te enamoraste de ella?"

"No es nada como eso, le hice una promesa y las promesas deben mantenerse, es lo que mi padre me enseño, no solo eso, es el trabajo de los hombres proteger a las mujeres, eso fue lo que mi madre me dijo, además no se necesita un motivo para querer ayudar a un amigo"

"¿Eso quién te lo enseño?"

"Mis amigos"

Kiba sonrió

"También iré, puede que te sea de ayuda"

"Tú que..."

Me sorprendió escucharlo. No pude evitarlo, escuché algo que no esperaba. Cuando gire a verlo él ya tenía una espada envainada

"No conozco mucho sobre Asia-san, pero hay una parte de mí que apoya tu decisión, además tú eres mi compañero, si veo a un compañero tan valiente dirigirse a una muerte seguro no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados"

Así que él me ve como un 'compañero'... tenía pensado ir por mi cuenta, tengo amigos que de seguro me ayudarían sin que se los pidiera, pero esto es algo peligroso y no quiero involucrarlos

"Hasta buchou lo dijo, la iglesia para nosotros es el mejor ejemplo de territorio enemigo"

"Ella dijo algo parecido"

Kiba tomo la pieza del caballo en el tablero y la puso junto al peón que yo había movido antes

"Ella reconoció a la iglesia como territorio enemigo, lo cual quiere decir que si vas a lo más profundo, entonces cumplirás con los requisitos del ascenso"

"Eso significa que…"

Finalmente entendí, eso es lo que ella quería decirme. Es por eso que me dio la información sobre el "ascenso"

"Buchou lo aprobó y por lo que dijo parece que quiere que vaya contigo. Buchou debe tener algún tipo de plan, sino lo aprobara te retendríamos, incluso si tuviéramos que atarte"

Kiba me mostró unas cadenas y grilletes para enfatizar lo que había dicho, no sé porque, pero a mi mente vino una escena de bondage con buchou vistiendo de dominatrix, me pregunto si a ella le gustaran ese tipo de cosas

"Como si unas simples cadenas pudieran contenerme"

Hable con un tono burlón, ahora que lo pienso, el ligero dolor que sentía provocado por el sello de maestro- sirviente desapareció y el sello en el dorso de mi mano izquierda había dejado de brillar, eso debe ser porque buchou me autorizo actuar

Kiba se estaba riendo levemente. Buchou, En verdad gracias, le agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. Cuando vuelva, trabajaré más duro. Seguí agradeciéndole en silencio a Buchou, quien no estaba aquí, cuando vi que Koneko-chan acercarse al tablero y tomar la pieza de la torre para ponerla junto al peón, del lado opuesto al caballo

"...Yo también iré"

"¿Koneko-chan también?"

"...ambos son poco confiables"

"A lo que Koneko se refiere, es que se preocupara si nos deja ir solos, no necesitas un motivo para ayudar a un amigo ¿No?"

"Eso sonó muy cursi Kiba"

"Pero fuiste tu quien lo dijo, Suminoe-kun"

"En serio, no me acuerdo, tengo mala memoria a corto plazo como los gatos"

Como sea, Koneko-chan. Ella no muestra ninguna expresión, pero siento la amabilidad dentro de ella

"¡Koneko-chan, estoy conmovido por tus palabras, en serio, muy conmovido!"

La abrace por el cuello, ella pareció sorprenderse un poco pero luego me correspondió… o eso pensé que iba a hacer, pero en su lugar, me lanzo hacia la pared

"...Abrazas demasiado fuerte"

¿De verdad me lanzo por eso?

"Suminoe-kun, yo también te dije que iría..."

Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa inocente en la cara

"Ko-Koneko-chan, Koneko-chan, gracias, gracias ¡De verdad gracias!"

Me levante y corrí a abrazar de nuevo a Koneko-chan

"…"

Pero esta vez ella me detuvo con un rodillazo en el estomago

"Suminoe-kun, yo también…"

Una vez más kiba hablo

"Ya lo sé kiba, gracias"

Sí. Con esto, podremos hacerlo

"Bien se acabaron los juegos. ¡Entonces vayamos en una misión de rescate nosotros tres! ¡Espéranos Asia!"

"Aun si somos los tres, puede que las cosas salgan mal y terminemos muriendo"

No digas algo tan desalentador como eso justo ahora Kiba

"No morirán, no permitiré que nadie muera, regresaremos todos juntos con Asia, definitivamente"

Con esas palabras tome el abrigo negro que había traído conmigo y me lo puse, había pasado por mi casa antes de venir aquí y lo tome junto con mí revolver

Uso este abrigo negro para llevarles 'mala suerte' a mis enemigos

Y así, los tres tomamos rumbo a la iglesia. Antes de salir vi el tablero de ajedrez, vi las tres piezas una al lado de la otra, la cuales representas nuestra camaradería, una sonrisa se formó en mi cara

"Cielos, y yo que pensé que al fin había encontrado personas con un poco de sentido común, pero resultaron ser unos tontos, justo como yo, pero no me molesta"

-0-

Luego de hablar con Rey sobre su intento de salvar a aquella chica monja. Akeno y yo, Rias Gremory, nos habíamos tele-transportado desde la sala del club hasta un bosque cercano a la única iglesia que hay en Odaiba

"No creí que dejarías que Rey-kun fuera a salvar a aquella chica"

Akeno a mi lado dijo eso

"No importa lo que le dijera, parecía que no iba a ceder, realmente está muy determinado a hacerlo, hasta el punto de que estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un 'stray devil' solo para salvarla y protegernos de empezar una guerra"

"Ara ara, es un chico problemático"

"Si, es justo como él mismo nos había dicho, se mete en problemas muy fácilmente"

"Pero también es muy valiente"

"Sería una lástima que dejara nuestro grupo, estoy segura de que tiene potencial… solo me gustaría que mostrara esa determinación hacia mi si llego a estar a estar en peligro"

"Fufufu, supongo que todas las chicas queremos a alguien que nos salve como en los cuentos de hadas"

"¿Eso te incluye a ti Akeno?"

"Bueno…"

Antes de que Akeno me contestara escuchamos una voz proviniendo de más adelante

"¡Ahh! Que aburrimiento, ¿Por qué tengo que estar vigilando la iglesia?"

En un árbol, sentada en una de las ramas, había una chica de cabello rubio atado en 2 coletas altas, con un gran lazo en la parte superior de su cabello, su aspecto consistía en un atuendo de lolita gótica negro con volantes blancos, un gran lazo negro en el cuello con una joya verde incrustada y medias blancas hasta los muslos

A pesar de su apariencia de niña, su aura es la de un ángel caído

"¿Pero que tenemos aquí?"

Ella pareció habernos detectado, miro hacia nosotras y luego salto del árbol, cayendo de pie perfectamente en el piso

"Yo soy la ángel caído Mittelt"

Ella hizo una auto presentación llamativa, guiño un ojo, luego giro en el mismo lugar y por último, agarro la falda de su vestido por ambos lados e hizo una reverencia

"Ara ara, pero que honor"

"Nuestros familiares te encontraron vigilando este lugar. Supongo que deben tener miedo de nuestros movimientos"

Desde que Rey fue atacado por aquel sacerdote exiliado ayer, hice que nuestros familiares vigilaran esta área, si ellos matan a nuestros clientes se convertirá en un problema, al final pensé que lo mejor era no seguir ignorándolos y actuar

"Te equivocas, simplemente no queremos que la ceremonia sea interrumpida por diablos"

"Oh, perdóname, uno de nuestros pequeños y entusiastas compañeros acaba de ir para haya"

Ya que al final los descubrirán entonces no hay problema en que lo sepan, Akeno debió llegar a la misma conclusión y por eso se los dijo

"En serio, rayos ¿No estas mintiendo?"

"Si, van a entrar por delante"

Aquella chica perdió la compostura al escuchar a Akeno y comenzó a patear el suelo mientras se quejaba

"¡Maldición! Me imagine que intentarían entrar a escondidas por atrás y por eso los estuve esperando aquí"

Después de unos segundos pareció calmarse

"Bueno, qué más da, no importa cuántos sean, no habrá diferencia, ellos serán fácilmente derrotados, pero parece que ustedes 2 son el verdadero problema, así que me encargare de ustedes, gracias por venir hasta aquí"

"Te equivocas"

"¿Eh?"

Al parecer ella piensa que somos el equipo principal y que los demás son el refuerzo, así que la corregí y ella dejo salir una voz confundida

"Nosotras solo somos la distracción"

"¿Dices que ustedes solo son el señuelo?"

Parece que al fin lo entendió

"Veamos, de todos modos esta eso, si puedo aplastar al amo, los esclavos caerán y perderán ¿No es así? Pues bien, ese suena como mi tipo ideal de trabajo"

Aquella chica dijo eso mientras giraba de nuevo en su lugar y liberaba sus alas negras, al final termino con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo, parece tener una personalidad muy infantil

De repente un gran brillo provino de detrás de nosotras, al girarnos vimos un círculo mágico y de él aparecieron dos personas, no, dos ángeles caídos

"No seas tan arrogante, Mittelt"

"Por desgracia nos volvemos a encontrar Gremory-ojou"

La primera en hablar fue una mujer alta de cabello color azul marino, lleva una gabardina violeta con un amplio cuello, por su aspecto debe ser la que ataco a Rey cuando él fue a ver a su primer cliente, aunque la descripción de Rey fue un poco ambigua

'Era una mujer de pechos grandes que sobresalían de su gabardina'

Él dijo eso con una expresión seria, así que no sabía si estaba jugando o hablando en serio pero esta mujer se ajusta a esa descripción

A su lado está un hombre vestido de traje con un sobrero, es el mismo que ataco a Rey en el parque hace varias noches, su nombre es Dohnaseek

"Diablos como ustedes deberían mantenerse al margen"

Aquella mujer tiene una manera molesta de hablar

"Ara ara, están todos reunidos"

"Aquellos que se oponen a nosotros, como ustedes, están condenados"

"Dohnaseek, Mittelt, Acabemos con esto rápidamente"

Después de que Dohnaseek hablara, aquella mujer dio la orden de atacar, ellos 2 desplegaron sus alas y alzaron vuelo

"Akeno"

"Si, Buchou"

A mi orden, Akeno se preparó para pelear, un fuerte brillo cubrió su cuerpo y cuando seso, su atuendo había cambiado, en lugar del uniforme de nuestra escuela que llevaba antes, ahora tiene un traje de sacerdotisa hecho especialmente para ella

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso ella tiene un fetiche por el cosplay?"

La ángel caído llamada Mittelt no podía entender la razón del cambio de Akeno y lo llamo un simple cosplay, pero yo si la sé, ese atuendo es el traje de batalla de Akeno

Akeno hizo varias posiciones de manos y luego las alzo al cielo

"HAA"

Al hacerlo un barrera se activó, esta impide el paso tanto de afuera hacia adentro como viceversa, además evita el uso del circulo de tele-transportación, no es una barrera irrompible, pero estoy segura que es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar a estos 3

"Una barrera"

"Tch"

"¿Acaso esto no es bastante malo? Dohnaseek, Kalawarner"

Los ángeles caídos miraban a su alrededor revisando la barrera

"No escaparan de este lugar"

Akeno dijo eso con una sonrisa y se lamió uno de sus dedos, su mano comenzaba a ser rodeada por pequeñas descargas eléctricas

"Malditas, planeaban encerrarnos desde el principio"

"Si, vinimos aquí para limpiar la basura, espero que no les moleste"

Akeno respondió tranquilamente a las palabras de aquella mujer, creo que su nombre era Kalawarner

"Cierra la boca"

La chica de cabello rubio se elevó en el cielo, probablemente se preparaba para hacer una formación junto a sus compañeros

"Compórtate y desaparece"

"Hu, ¡Sigue hablando todo lo que quieras heredera de Gremory!"

"Cuando termine la ceremonia, ustedes ya no podrán ser una molestia para nosotros"

Kalawarner hablo seguida de Dohnaseek

Estamos rodeadas por 3 ángeles caídos, pero ninguno de ellos es 'Yuuma' lo que significa que ella debe estar en la iglesia

Espero que a Rey y los demás les vaya bien

-0-

El cielo estaba oscuro. Ya iba siendo hora de que se encendieran las lámparas

Los tres, Kiba, Koneko-chan y yo, estábamos examinando la entrada de la iglesia escondidos entre los árboles que la rodeaban

Mientras más nos acercábamos, una extraña sensación aumentaba

Siento escalofríos en este lugar

"Por esta atmósfera, podemos estar seguros de que hay un ángel caído dentro"

Eso fue lo que Kiba dijo

Así que la cabeza de todo esto se encuentra adentro

"Hay algo más que solo esa atmósfera, puedo sentir un gran instinto asesino"

"Probablemente haya muchos sacerdotes exiliados reunidos allí"

"¿En serio? Me alegra que ustedes dos hayan venido"

"Es que somos nakamas, y a además, no me agradan los sacerdotes y los ángeles caídos… podría decir que los odio".

La mirada que Kiba tenía reflejaba ira, probablemente tenga algún pasado relacionado con ellos

"Este es el mapa"

Kiba puso en el suelo el mapa de la iglesia

"Un plano de la iglesia, de verdad te preparas bien"

"Es lo básico cuando atacas territorio enemigo"

El chico bonito está sonriendo. Vaya, esa ayuda sí fue rápida. Yo pensaba en golpear a quien se me pusiera en frente y obligarlo a decirme donde estaba Asia

"Esta es la iglesia, en verdad no es muy grande, y estas son las habitaciones, lo más sospechoso es esta zona en la parte trasera"

Kiba apunta a un espacio que había en la parte trasera de la iglesia

"Es común que los grupos de exorcistas exiliados alteren un poco las iglesias"

"¿Para qué?"

Cuando le pregunté, su expresión cambió a una de incomodidad

"Incluso ahora, exorcistas exiliados y ángeles caídos destruyen sitios sagrados. Estos actos de blasfemia en contra del dios que los exilio, les parece placentero"

Están locos. El dios que los desecho también tiene la culpa. En este momento, odio a ese dios por lo que sucedió con Asia

"Así que podemos ignorar las habitaciones"

"Normalmente realizan rituales debajo de las iglesias. Desde la entrada hasta la parte trasera se puede llegar rápidamente, el problema es…"

"Que definitivamente habrá exorcistas en el santuario"

Koneko-chan, que había estado escuchándonos en silencio hasta ahora, completo lo que Kiba iba a decir

"Exacto, no podremos entrar al salón de la ceremonia tan fácilmente"

No importa si hay asesinos. Ya lo hemos decidido. Ahora solo tenemos que entrar. Espera un poco más Asia

"¿Entonces tienes algún plan?"

Kiba me pregunto eso con una sonrisa, él probablemente ya tenga una idea, pero quiere saber si yo tengo una

"Simple, lo más probable es que ya sepan que estamos aquí, así que entraremos por la puerta delantera, provocaremos un gran alboroto para llamar su atención, en medio de la confusión salvaremos a Asia"

"Parece un plan muy directo"

"Pero es nuestra mejor opción. Bien, vayamos y encendamos unos lindos fuegos artificiales"

Dije eso con confianza y sosteniendo mí revolver, esa en nuestra mejor forma de avanzar. El enemigo ya sabe que estamos aquí. No hay vuelta atrás. Lo único que queda por hacer es ir de frente

Nos paramos delante a la gran puerta listos para entrar

"¿Están preparados para correr de un solo impulso?"

Koneko-chan y Kiba asintieron a mi pregunta

"Muy bien, vamos… ángel caído-san, vinimos a jugar"

Con un gran grito patee la puerta con fuerza y esta se abrió, en cuanto entre hubo una extraña sensación, probablemente cruzamos una barrera que alerta a los que están adentro que hay intrusos

Había un altar y muchas bancas. Era como una iglesia normal. Estaba iluminado por lámparas y velas. Y también por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las grandes ventanas

Había algo que no parecía muy normal... La cabeza de la estatua de la persona en la cruz había sido destruida

A simple vista, parecía que el lugar estaba vacío pero…

"No bajen la guardia, hay alguien aquí"

Kiba también lo había notado

"… Ahí"

Koneko-chan señalo a un lado de la capilla

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Se escuchaba el sonido de aplausos que atravesaban todo el lugar

Había una persona que parecía ser un sacerdote saliendo de detrás de uno de los pilares

Al ver su cara, me sentí asqueado

"Io, io, io, io, ¡Nos volvemos a ver! ¡Es tan nostálgico!"

"Freed"

¡Es aquel sacerdote de mierda de cabello blanco! Así que es uno de los asesinos. Aún conserva esa molesta sonrisa

"Nunca pensé que me encontraría con el mismo diablo 2 veces, eso es porque soy extremadamente fuerte y siempre los derroto a la primera, pero gracias a ustedes mi reputación quedo arruinada. Por eso es que estoy cabreado"

A la mitad de sus palabras ese tipo comenzó a hacer un berrinche

"¡Por eso los quiero a todos ustedes muertos! ¡Solo mueran ya estúpidos diablos!"

Él estaba furioso. Entonces sacó el mango de una espada y la pistola de la vez anterior. El paso su lengua por la parte de arriba de su pistola, sería bueno para nosotros si por error, se disparara en la cabeza, pero necesito preguntarle algo primero

"¿Dónde está Asia?"

"Así que todos ustedes vinieron a rescatar a Asia-tan, la muerte sería lo mejor para una zorra como ella quien incluso ayuda a los diablos "

"¡Ahórrate tu opinión! ¡Dime donde esta!"

"MMMM"

Freed hizo una expresión como si estuviera pensando y luego dijo

"Bajo ese altar hay unas escaleras que llevan a una sala subterránea en donde se efectúa el ritual"

Este tipo reveló la ubicación del sótano secreto como si nada

"Bueno, no importa si saben dónde están, ya que nunca llegaran allí, porque todos ustedes van a morir aquí"

"De verdad está muy confiado"

Kiba dijo eso mientras desenvainaba su espada

Apareció luz del mango de la espada de freed y tomo la forma de la hoja de una katana. Esa espada, y esa pistola son bastante peligrosas. Pero esta vez es diferente, somos tres contra uno

BAM

Freed disparo hacia mí, vi la bala venir y solo moví mi cabeza unos centímetros a un lado, la bala paso cerca pero no fue capaz de tocarme, no aparte la vista de ese tipo en ningún momento

"Nada mal diablo de mierda"

"No nos tomes a la ligera ¡Sacred Gear!"

Al mismo tiempo que lo gritaba, un guantelete rojo aparecía en mi brazo izquierdo

[BOOST]

Hubo un sonido proveniente de la gema en el guantelete y comencé a sentir el poder fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo

"...Vas a quedar aplastado"

Cuando mire a Koneko-chan, que había dicho eso, estaba cargando una banca de la iglesia que era varias veces más grandes que ella

Sin esperar ni un momento, Koneko-chan arrojó las bancas contra el sacerdote

El sacerdote cortó la banca en dos con su espada de luz y esta cayó al suelo

"Me estas molestando enana"

"¿Enana?"

Koneko-chan función las cejas por el comentario de Freed, ella empezó a lanzar las bancas una tras otra hacia el ex-sacerdote, este corría esquivándolas mientras nos disparaba, ya que no podía apuntarnos bien mientras se movía era fácil evitar las balas

"Ese truco ya no sirve conmigo"

Freed cortó una vez más otra de las bancas sin ningún problema

"Te tengo".

Pero esa era solo una distracción, Kiba aprovecho la abertura que Freed tenía causada por la banca y lo ataco desde un punto ciego

El trabajo en equipo y la coordinación de Kiba y Koneko-chan es muy buena

"TCH"

Aquel ex-sacerdote chasqueo la lengua molesto y se las arregló para bloquear el ataque de Kiba con su espada

KACHIN

Salían chispas del lugar en donde chocaban la espada de Kiba y la espada de luz de Freed. A pesar de estar echa de luz su espada es muy sólida, lo suficiente como para parar la de Kiba

"¡Son molestos! ¡Muy molestos!"

Después de chocar sus espadas 2 veces mas, el ex-sacerdote comenzó a dispararle a Kiba, este había logrado poner algo de distancia entre los dos y esquivaba las balas con facilidad gracias a su gran velocidad

Kiba no perdió el tiempo en ir a la ofensiva, se las arregló para acercarse lo suficiente y lanzar un ataque con su espada, pero Freed lo bloqueo, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos

"Nada mal"

"Tu también eres fuerte, pero no me subestimes, niño insensato"

Freed trato de patear a Kiba, pero el logro bloquear la patada con uno de sus brazos, Freed aprovecho y le apunto con su pistola, por lo que Kiba retrocedió, los disparos no se hicieron esperar

Kiba los esquivaba o desviaba con su espada, pero esta vez los disparos no se detenían y una de las balas le roso la mejilla, si esto sigue así, no pasara mucho antes de que las balas lo golpeen directamente

"¿Koneko-chan?"

De pronto koneko-chan paso a mi lado y se puso entre el sacerdote y Kiba, una de las balas impacto directo en su cabeza

"AH"

Ese fue el único sonido que koneko-chan hizo al recibir el disparo

"Koneko-chan, ¿Está bien?"

"Dolió un poco…"

"Oh, debes ser una 'Rook' para poder soportar un dispara como si nada"

Koneko-chan respondió con una mirada extraña, según Freed fue por la habilidad de la 'Rook', pero a mí no me lo pareció, de que está hecha esta chica

BANG

Una bala impacto directo en mi frente, Freed aprovecho mi descuido y me disparo, duele…

"¡DUELE KONOYARO!"

Puse mi mano en mi frente sobando mi herida en un intento inútil de disminuir el dolor

¿?

"Oe, acaso tú también eres una torre"

Freed me miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, no era el único Kiba y Koneko-chan también parecían estar sorprendidos

"Yo soy un 'pawn'"

"No me jodas, ningún 'pawn' podría resistir un dispara directo, aunque ahora que lo pienso cuando te dispare en el muslo la otra vez, si funciono, eso significa que tienes una cabeza muy dura, de qué diablos esta echa"

Incluso si él dice eso, mi cabeza es normal, aunque es cierto que es la parte más resistente de mi cuerpo y lo he comprobado varias veces, mire la mano con la que me toque la frente y no había ningún rastro de sangre, tampoco parecía que hubiera una herida

"Tú y esa chica de verdad son resistentes, aun cuando ellas es tan pequeña…"

"Pequeña…"

Koneko-chan miro su busto con una expresión desanimada, pero esta cambio rápidamente por una de enojo y empezó a lanzarle a Freed todo lo que tenía a la mano

"…"

"¿Oh? ¿Mil golpes?"

"Se encabrono"

Kiba, el sacerdote exiliado y yo estábamos sorprendidos por el cambio en la actitud de Koneko-chan

Pero Freed esquivo los ataques una vez más y disparo contra Kiba

BANG

BANG

La bala nunca llego, había sido interceptada por algo, por otra bala para ser mas especifico, una que yo había disparado

"'Ya que mis balas no parecen tener efecto en aquel chico y esa niña, voy a dispararle al rubio', ¿Es eso lo que estabas pensando Freed?"

"Oh, eso fue impresionante, pareces tener buena puntería, pero no creo que tengas suficientes balas como para desviar todos mis disparos"

Es justo como él dice, a pesar de haber estado disparándonos constantemente, su munición no se ha agotado, su arma debe recargarse con magia, mientras que a la mía solo le quedan 5 balas

"Vamos a ver cuánto puedes resistir"

Freed disparo de nuevo, esta vez la bala iba hacia mi corazón, pero la vi y pude bloquearla con mi revolver

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Freed continuo disparando una y otra vez contra mí, una lluvia de balas venia en mi dirección pero yo las desvié todas golpeándolas con mi revolver o las esquivaba

"Maldito, ¿Quién rayos eres?"

Freed parecía comenzar a desesperarse

Esa desesperación lo dejo con una apertura, use uno de mis pies para levantar un palo de madera del suelo y lo tome con mi mano izquierda, el palo seguro era de una de las bancas echas pedazos

Acorte la distancia entre Freed y yo rápidamente, mientras seguía bloqueando las balas con el revolver en mi mano derecha, usando el palo como espada, le di una estocada directo a la boquilla de su pistola, el palo de madera atravesó la pistola de metal destruyéndola y se clavó en el hombro del exorcista

"KAH"

Freed dejo salir un quejido de dolor, con el palo clavado en su hombro aplique fuerza en mis piernas y lo empuje, haciendo a Freed retroceder hasta que golpeo con fuerza la pared de la iglesia

Está en mi oportunidad de acabarlo, cuando me disponía a dispararle, Freed movió su espada de forma ascendente para cortarme, use mi revolver para desviarla, pero el aprovecho para patearme en el tórax y hacerme retroceder

Freed saco el palo que estaba clavado en su hombro y sangre comenzó a salir de la herida

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que sea herido por un simple diablo de mierda?"

Freed me quedo mirando detenidamente y varios segundos después su mirada cambio a una de asombro

"Un revolver negro decorado, con el numero **XIII** grabado en él, y la misma marca tatuada en tu pecho, además de un abrigo negro, ya veo, ya sé quién eres, es por eso que eres tan bueno"

Mire mi pecho, había una cortada en mi camisa, dejando ver el tatuaje con forma de 'XIII' que tenía en el lado derecho, debió cortar mi camisa con el último ataque de su espada

"Escuche que habías desaparecido hace años, incluso había rumores de que habías muerto, que suerte tengo de encontrarme contigo, fuiste reconocido como el mejor pistolero, incluso en el bajo mundo, hasta yo escuche de ti, aquel que lleva la mala suerte a su oponente, si te mato mi reputación crecerá, tu qué crees Satin-san"

BANG

Una bala paso cerca de Freed

"Hablas demasiado, si yo fuera tu tendría cuidado con mis palabras"

"Oh, ¿Qué pasa con esa actitud? Es que acaso no quieres que tus amigos sepan quién eres, la ultimas vez dije que no habías matado a nadie en tu vida, pero parece que me equivoque"

En medio de las palabras de Freed, otra banca voló en su dirección, Konoko-chan se la había tirado, parece que aún está molesta, el sacerdote loco corto la banco, pero esa fue una distracción, Kiba aprovecho de nuevo y se puso detrás de él

KACHIN

A pesar de ser un ataque sorpresa Freed se las arregló para bloquear la espada de Kiba, odio admitirlo pero ese tipo es mejor de lo que parece

"Realmente eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas, exorcista exiliado, incluso sin tu pistola"

"¡Ja ja ja ja! Ustedes 3 no se quedan atrás, a pesar de ser solo diablos de mierda ¡Tú debes ser un "Knight"! ¡Ni siquiera una abertura! Hace tiempo que no luchaba con uno, los voy a despedazar a los 3"

"Entonces creo que debería ponerme serio, consume"

Se escuchó con una voz profunda. En ese momento algo negro comenzó a salir de la espada de Kiba, esa cosa cubrió la espada completa

Oscuridad

Esa es la única forma en la que puedo describirlo

Parece como si la oscuridad se estuviera convirtiendo en la espada de Kiba. La espada hecha de oscuridad está cubriendo a la espada de luz de Freed mientras choca con ella

En ese momento sentí un latido provenir de mi sacred gear, ¿acaso lo que Kiba está usando es…?

"¿Q…Que fue eso?"

El ex-sacerdote parecía confundido

"'Holy Eraser', una espada demoníaca la cual consume a la luz"

"¡Así que también tienes un Sacred Gear!"

Entonces Kiba también posee una sacred gear como yo

La espada del sacerdote fue consumida completamente, la luz desapareció

"Ah, esto es malo… era bastante cara, ese maldito diablo, lo matare y cortare su cabeza, necesito comprar una espada nueva y también una pistola, ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Debe ser una broma, maldición. Bueno, ahora si lo mato"

Freed hablaba consigo mismo mientras golpeaba el mango de la espada como si fuera una linterna a la que le fallaban las pilas

Ahora. Es mi oportunidad. Me acerqué a toda velocidad al ex-sacerdote

"Suminoe-kun"

"Entiendo"

Freed se percató de mi movimiento

"¡Es por eso que dije que son molestos!"

Freed saco otra pistola de su abrigo, hace un momento estaba diciendo que necesitaba otra pistola, ¿Acaso estaba actuando? el entonces la apunto hacia mí y disparo

Ahora, es momento de usar eso

"¡Promotion! ¡Rook!"

La bala de luz se destruyó luego de no poder atravesar mi hombro, de esta forma no necesito preocuparme por esquivarlas y puedo concentrarme en atacar

"Estas hablando en serio, las balas de luz están rebotando"

¡"Las habilidades de la "Rook"! ¡Defensa impenetrable y...!"

Use el armazón de mi revolver para golpear la cara del sacerdote, lo golpee tan fuerte como puedo pero se siento algo extraño al golpearlo. El sacerdote salió volando después de rebotar en el suelo

"Un ataque sólido"

Sonreí mientras respiraba agitadamente. Cuando lo golpee el impacto hizo que soltara su pistola

"Eso es por haber golpeado a Asia. Realmente quería golpearte"

El sacerdote se levantaba lentamente, y escupía sangre en el piso. Su mejilla derecha estaba hinchada

¿Solo eso? Ascendí a "Rook", pero parece que mis ataques no son tan fuertes como los de Koneko-chan

Al mirar cuidadosamente, su espada, de la cual solo queda el mango, está destrozada. ¿Usó eso como escudo justo antes de ser golpeado? Entonces eso fue lo 'extraño' que sentí antes. Tiene un gran tiempo de reacción

"No me jodan ¡No me jodan, basura! Ser llevado hasta este extremo solo por 3 diablos de segunda"

El ex-sacerdote gritó. Puedo ver las venas de su frente hincharse por la rabia

Freed sacó 2 espadas de su abrigo, las cuales solo tiene el mango. Él se lanzó hacia mí con sus 2 espadas de luz, pero fue impactado por una banca que koneko-chan había lanzado

"Duele"

Ahora que lo pienso, desde que llegamos Koneko-chan no ha hecho más que tirarle bancas a ese tipo, tal vez crea que es la mejor forma de cubrirnos, pero ya que está funcionando no diré nada

El impacto hizo que Freed perdiera ambas espadas, Kiba se acercó para atacarlo, pero el sacerdote fue más rápido y esquivo su ataque

"¿Esto…esto es lo que llaman una situación precaria?"

Él pareció percatarse de la desventaja en la que estaba, miró a su alrededor, y sonrió

"Para mi ser asesinado por un diablo es algo que no puedo permitir y por lo tanto adiosin"

El sacerdote sacó algo redondo y lo arrojó al suelo. En un segundo nuestros ojos fueron cegados por una luz muy brillante. ¡Maldición! ¡Una bomba de luz! Cuando mi vista volvió, el sacerdote había desaparecido

"Escapo..."

"Ahí…"

Koneko-chan y yo apuntamos a la misma dirección, Freed estaba de pie en el marco de una gran ventana, pude percibir su olor y probablemente Koneko-chan hizo lo mismo

"Oye, te llamas Rey-kun ¿cierto? No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que te encuentras aquí, lo guardare como un secreto, después de todo si lo hago, muchos vendrán a buscarte, y yo quiero ser quien te mate, definitivamente lo haré, te arrepentirás por haberme golpeado, nos vemos"

Aquel sujeto salto por la ventana. La verdad es que quisiera perseguirlo y acabar con el ahora, pero no tengo tiempo que perder en él

"Démonos prisa"

Asentimos a las palabras de Kiba, y los 3 nos dirigimos al altar

"Toma"

Koneko-chan se puso a un lado del altar y lo golpeo, este salió volando mientras se hacía pedazo, eso sería irrespetuoso sino fuéramos diablos, además no creo que a alguien le importe si destruimos este lugar más de lo que esta

"...Hay varios olores proviniendo de allá abajo"

"Si, también puedo percibir el olor de Asia"

Los tres bajamos por las escaleras que se encontraban debajo del altar tan rápido como podíamos. Hay lámparas en el sótano

Luego de las escaleras, solo hay un pasillo

Cuando nos adentramos más, encontramos una gran puerta. Así que Asia está ahí. Comencé a sentirme motivado, espera por mí, Asia. ¡Pronto estaré ahí!

"Posiblemente haya ángeles caídos y exorcistas ahí dentro, ¿Están listos?"

"Claro"

"...Si"

Koneko-chan y yo asentimos.

Cuando Kiba estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, esta se abrió por su cuenta. Con un gran estruendo, la habitación poco a poco se hacía visible

"Bienvenidos, a todos los diablos, están un poco retrasados, ¿No?"

El ángel caído, Yuuma, habló desde el fondo de la habitación. Esta estaba llena de sacerdotes. No solo tenían espadas de luz, podía ver hachas con hojas echas de luz también. Vi a la chica que estaba atada a una cruz y grité

"¡Asiaaaaa!"

Asia escuchó mi voz y dirigió su mirada hacia mí

"...¿Rey-san?"

"¡Asia, ahora mismo voy a salvarte!"

Le sonreí y vi caer una lágrima de sus ojos. Ella solo tenia un vestido blanco de una pieza que apenas la cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos, espero que no le hayan hecho nada

"Suminoe-kun, cuidado"

Cuando intente avanzar Kiba me jalo del brazo hacia atrás, segundos después en el lugar en el que estaba, cayo una lanza de luz, que inmediatamente exploto, la fuerza de la explosión nos envía a Kiba y a mi contra la pared

"Es una reunión conmovedora, pero es una pena. La ceremonia está a punto de terminar"

Yuuma señalo un sello que había en el centro de su pecho, mire a Ssia y ella tenía el mismo sello, en ese momento el sello comenzó a brillar y el resplandor cubrió el cuerpo de Asia

"...¡Aaaaah!"

Asia gritó dolorosamente

"¡¿Qué piensas hacerle a Asia?!"

"Entonces es eso, el objetivo del ángel caído es…"

Kiba hizo una pausa como si dudara en decir lo que seguía

'Es probable que el ángel caído piense robar la sacred gear de la monja'

Kiba repito las palabras que al parecer buchou le había dicho antes

"¿Robar su sacred gear? ¿Qué va a pasar con Asia?"

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, al parecer buchou sospechaba que esas eran las intenciones de los ángeles caídos

"Eso es… 'la vida de la dueña del sacred gear…'"

En ese momento, los gritos de Asia finalmente se detuvieron

"¿Asia… morirá?"

Una gran luz salió del cuerpo de Asia. Lo que brillaban eran 2 anillos, estos comenzaron a descender y Yuuma los atrapó con la mano. Los ojos de Asia perdieron todo su brillo

"Twilight Healing… por fin es mío, este es el poder que he estado buscando por tanto tiempo, con esto, seré imparable"

Yuuma abrazó la luz y su expresión se volvió de extasías. En ese momento la luz cubrió toda la habitación. Cuando se detuvo, había un ángel caído con luz verde alrededor de su cuerpo

"¡Ja ja ja ja! Al fin lo tengo ¡Con esto podre convertirme en un ángel caído supremo! ¡Haré pagar a aquellos que se burlaron de mí!"

"No me jodas"

Intenté acercarme, pero fui rodeado por los sacerdotes

"¡Maldito diablo!"

"¡Trágate esto!"

Bloquee una espada de luz con mi sacred gear, la hice a un lado y golpee a su portador en la cara, este cayo inconsciente en el suelo, aún tengo la fuerza de una 'torre'

"¡No estorben! ¡No puedo perder el tiempo con ustedes!"

Un segundo hombre trato de atacarme por el costado, pero lo patee en la cabeza antes de que pudiera hacerlo y se estrelló fuerte contra la pared

KACHIN

Un tercer exorcista que iba a cortarme con su espada por atrás fue interceptado por kiba, la espada de oscuridad kiba consumió la luz de la del exorcista, seguido de esto Koneko-chan lo agarro por la espalda y lo lanzo lejos

"¡Malditos!"

Uno de los exorcistas saco una pistola de su abrigo, pero antes de que pudiera apuntarla, Kiba lo golpeo haciendo que la tirara, luego se hizo a un lado y Koneko-chan aprovecho para clavar una patada en el estómago de aquel hombre

"A la carga"

"Entendido…"

Todas las espadas que chocaban con la de Kiba perdían su luz

"¿Ese chico es el portador de una espada demoníaca?"

El exorcista que estaba peleando con Koneko-chan dijo eso sorprendido y luego agrego…

"Qué bueno que esta chica es solo una estudiante de secundaria…"

El puño de koneko-chan impacto con fuerza en la cara de ese hombre, el cual escupió sangre mientras era enviado a volar

"Nosotros te abriremos paso, sigue adelante"

"¡Thanks!"

Kiba y Koneko-chan se las arreglaron para abrir una brecha y yo aproveche para cruzarla

Cuando estaba por llegar a las escaleras para subir a la parte elevada en la que se encontraba Asia, 5 exorcistas se pararon frente a mí, la cantidad de enemigos es tanta que Kiba y Koneko no pudieron retenerlos a todos

"No permitiremos que sigas adelante"

"Te derrotaremos"

Diciendo esas palabras los exorcistas delante de mí me apuntaron con sus pistolas, tengo que encargarme de ellos rápidamente para llegar hasta Asia

BANG

Las pistolas en las manos de los exorcistas explotaron

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Ha disparado dentro de los cañones de las pistolas"

"Disparo a los 5 en un solo instante"

"Fue tan rápido que no pude verlo"

"No importa, aún tenemos nuestras espadas"

Los 5 exorcistas sacaron sus espadas de luz, corrí hacia ellos de frente, las espadas venían hacia mí una tras otra, esquive la primera con un simple movimiento y pase de largo al exorcistas por uno de sus costados, hice lo mismo con los otros 4

"Atrapenlo, no lo dejen avanzar"

Cuando pase al último me disponía a subir las escaleras, pero esos tipos no parecen querer dejarme hacerlo a pesar de que los había rebasado, me gire para mirarlos

" **Ahora no tengo tiempo para encargarme de ustedes, pero si se interponen en mi camino de nuevo, los mato"**

"EEK"

"¿Qué es esto…? Nunca había sentido unas instinto asesino tan grandes, incluso más que las de Freed"

"Este tipo no está bromeando, aun si lo atacamos los 5 al mismo tiempo… no lograríamos vencerlo…"

"¡No puedo moverme!"

"Él no es un simple chico… Es un monstruo"

Después de asegurarme de que ya no iban a interponerse, me gire y comencé a subir las escaleras

Aun sin mi magia, puedo causar miedo a personas más débiles que yo solo con mi aura

Finalmente llegue a la plataforma en la que Asia se encontraba

Ella aún se encuentra atada a la cruz, no muestra señales de vida. No ¡Todavía está viva!

Camine pasando a un lado de Yuuma sin quitarle la mirada, ella también me veía con una expresión neutral

"¿Asia?"

"Ya que te has esforzado por llegar hasta aquí te la daré"

Yuuma chasqueo sus dedos después de decir eso, las cadenas que sostenían a Asia se soltaron al instante, la atrape mientras caía y la sostuve en mis brazos.

"Asia… Asia ¿Estás bien?"

"...R...Rey-san..."

"Vine por ti, resiste un poco"

"...Sí"

Cuando me respondió, su voz era casi inaudible, y sonaba mal. Sus ojos temblaban, parecía que le costaba trabajo mantenerlos abiertos y su respiración era pesada

"No tiene caso"

Yuuma se puso detrás de mí y hablo

"¿Sabes lo que le sucede a aquellos a quienes le remueven su Sacred Gear? Ellos mueren"

Los parpados de Asia se cerraron y su respiración se hizo más agitada

"¡Déjate de bromas! ¡Devuelve su Sacred Gear!"

Le grité a Yuuma, pero ella solo dejo salir un suspiro combinado con una pequeña risa

"No digas tonterías. Inclusive tuve desobedecer a mis superiores para obtenerla. No hay forma en que la regrese después de todo el esfuerzo que me ha tomado conseguirla, bueno, basta de juegos, vete ahora y los dejare vivir, si esto continua podría desatar una guerra y yo tendría parte de la culpa, y mis superiores se molestarían conmigo, no quiero que eso pase, pero es la última oportunidad que les daré"

"Me niego, si dejo que te quedes con la Sacred Gear de Asia, entonces ella morirá, haré que se la regreses aun si tengo que obligarte"

"Eres un idiota, no puedes vencerme, aun así, ¿Arriesgaras tu vida solo para salvar a alguien que apenas conoces?, ¿Incluso pondrás en riesgo a aquellos que vinieron a ayudarte?, ¿Qué pasara si ellos mueren? Será tu culpa, serás el único responsable por arrastrarlos a algo que no les concierne"

"Sí, es cierto, sería el único responsable, pero yo confió en ellos y en su fuerza, y confió en que incluso si están en peligro podre protegerlos"

"¿Protegerlos? No digas estupideces, ni siquiera pudiste proteger a la chica en tus manos, no puedes protegerte ni a ti mismo, lo que dices no son más que palabrerías, en cuanto te des cuenta de que no puedes ganarme dejaras a tus compañeros para salvar tu vida, solo eres un hipócrita, todos los son, a las personas no les importan más que ellos mismos, así es como son las cosas en este maldito mundo, no puedes confiar en nadie, porque en algún momento te darán la espalda, así que se un buen chico y márchate"

"Te equivocas, es cierto que hay personas así, pero no todos lo son, yo no lo soy, no es hipocresía, salvare a Asia, nunca dejare a mis amigos atrás, aun si eso significa dar mi vida, eso es lo que decidí, viviré por aquellos que son importantes para mí y los protegeré hasta mi ultimo aliento"

Yuuma se quedó en silencio por un momento, ya que estaba detrás de mí no podía ver la expresión que tenia

"Realmente no me estas dejando otra opción, sino vas a retirarte por las buenas, tendré que obligarte, es una pena pero tendré que matare aunque pueda causar una guerra, ya que parece que no darás marcha atrás, pero por lo menos ambos podrán desaparecer juntos"

Pude ver un brillo en el suelo, el objeto que lo causaba estaba a mis espaldas, justo donde estaba Yuuma, también escuchaba un fuerte zumbido, no hay duda de que ella creo una lanza de luz

"¡Suminoe-kun, estamos en desventaja! Es muy difícil combatir mientras protegemos a esa chica"

"… Salgamos de aquí"

"¡KUH!"

kiba y a Koneko-chan dicen eso mientras aun luchaban, Kiba hizo a un lado a un exorcista pero de inmediato fue rodeado por otros, estamos en una mala situación, pero cuando se pelea con múltiples enemigos hay algo esencial, si derroto al líder primero podre evitar una batalla larga

"...Maldición. Incluso si tienes la apariencia de Yuuma, no te pareces nada a como eras".

"Sabes, ese tiempo que pase contigo fue bastante divertido, tan solo te veía actuando inocente y amable"

"Yo realmente quería que fuéramos amigos, iba a protegerte"

"¿Si hubiera estado en problemas hubieras venido a ayudarme? ¿Comprendes que todo eso fue una actuación?"

"...Realmente me agradabas, pensé mucho en qué hacer para nuestra cita, quería que te divirtieras"

"¿En serio? Esa fue una cita tan común que me aburrió, incluso te tomaste las molestias de comprarme aquella pulsera"

"Yuuma… "

"Use ese nombre porque tenía planeado matarte durante la noche, fue una gran idea ¿No? Aun así no solo no te moriste, sino que también te hiciste el subordinado de aquella chica pelirroja, y también te hiciste amigo de esa ex-monja, que cruel eres Rey-kun, apuesto a que ya la invitaste a otras citas aburridas"

La voz de Yuuma no sonaba igual a la de antes, en lugar de sonar como la de una adulta, era más parecida a la que tenía cuando la conocí

"Pero podría haber sido perfecto para una chica tan simple como ella, 'fue lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida' Seguro que dijo algo así"

Ya no podía soportar más sus palabras. Así que grité con todas mis fuerzas hacia ella

"¡Raynareeeeee!"

"¡No quiero que un mocoso como tú me llame por mi nombre!"

Me gire para verla directamente. Raynare estaba haciendo una mueca de desprecio. Sentía tanto odio que iba a estallar, ella uso su lanza para atacarme

"Rey, déjame salir"

Escuche la voz de Thundermon, esta vez tome mi digivice sin dudarlo y lo apunte hacia Raynare

"Reload Thundermon"

Una luz brillo de mi digivice y apareció Thundermon, sin esperar ni un segundo grite

"DIGIEVOLUCIONA"

El cuerpo de Thundermon brillo con intensidad y su apariencia cambio

"Thundermon digimon a… Drigermon"

Frente a mi había un caballero vestido con una armadura de color verde, en su brazo izquierdo tenía un escudo con el que estaba bloqueando la lanza de Raynare, su casco con la forma de la cabeza de un tigre, dejaba solo expuesto sus ojos

En el centro de su pecho sobresalía una cabeza metálica de tigre, en su espalda tenia lo que parecían ser propulsores

"Saber sword"

Cuando Drigermon dijo esas palabras la protección en su brazo derecho cubrió hasta su mano y de la punta broto luz que tomo forma una espada, con ella ataco a Raynare, ella retrocedió esquivando su ataque

La 'saber sword' es una de las tres espadas de luz de Drigermon

"Rey, saca a Asia de aquí"

"Sí"

Afirme a las palabras de Drigermon. Cargue a Asia firmemente y salte desde la parte elevada aterrizando sin problemas

"¡Koneko-chan! ¡Abriremos un camino!"

"...Entendido"

Dos exorcistas se me acercaron pero ellos fueron interceptados rápidamente por Kiba y Koneko-chan

"¡Suminoe-kun vete! ¡Nosotros haremos una abertura para ti! Tienes que irte, déjanos esto a nosotros"

Los dos estaban eliminando a todos los sacerdotes que intentan acercarse a mí. Gracias a la ayuda de los dos, pude llegar a la puerta del salón del ritual

"¡Kiba! ¡Koneko-chan!"

"… Date prisa y vete"

"¡Pero!"

"¡No digas nada y vete! ¡Suminoe-kun!"

"¡Maldición! ¡Mira que intentar verse genial! No se atrevan a perder los esperare más adelante"

¡Ahora no tengo de otra opción sino confiar en ellos, no pueden morir en un lugar como este!

"¡Kiba! ¡Koneko-chan! ¡Cuando regresemos llámenme 'Rey'! ¡Somos nakamas después de todo! Es una promesa"

"…por favor vete rápido, estúpido y eufórico senpai"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de koneko-chan antes de irme ese lugar

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi cara, y creo que ellos sonrieron un poco también. Entonces dejé la habitación y me dirigí al pasillo

-0-

Tres lanzas de luz se dirigían hacia mí, pero Akeno las bloqueo fácilmente con un círculo mágico defensivo

"Tienen muy buena defensa"

"¡Huh! Veamos cuanto tiempo resistirá esa barrera"

"Esa barrera solo empeoro las cosas para ustedes"

La niña, la mujer alta y el hombre hablaron en ese orden, ellos 3 estaban en la copa de un árbol grande desde donde nos atacaron, tratan de mantener su distancia de nosotras

"Sino estoy mal, esa barrera es para evitar que escapemos. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Nosotros no tenemos pensado huir"

La chica rubia dijo eso mientras movía un dedo de un lado a otro y luego añadió

"Apuesto a que todos sus compañeros deben estar retorciéndose de dolor ahora, en especial ese chico que parecía tan apegado a Raynare-sama"

"Tratas de subestimar a Rey, ¿no?"

Interrumpí sus palabras

"¿Huh?"

"Él es mi ´pawn' más fuerte"

"¿'Pawn'? Olvidaba que los sirvientes de los diablos son como piezas de ajedrez, los peones son esas piezas alineadas al frente ¿verdad? ¡Hu! Solo son piezas desechables"

"Ara ara nuestra buchou no usa palabras como 'desechables'"

Akeno y yo nos manteníamos firmes, debemos prolongar la pelea, nuestro objetivo en estos momentos es mantenerlos aquí el mayor tiempo posible

-0-

Subí las escaleras mientras llevaba en brazos a Asia hasta que llegué a la capilla. Algo estaba mal con Asia, su cara se veía azul. La recosté en uno de las bancas de la iglesia.

"¡Resiste un poco más Asia! Iré a recuperar tu sacred gear, entonces saldremos de aquí y serás libre, podremos divertirnos juntos todos los días"

Me gire para regresar a donde estaban los demás pero Asia agarró mi mano deteniéndome, cuando la mire ella sonrió, tome su mano con las mías, no pude sentir nada de fuerza ni calor en ella

"...Yo estoy feliz...de haber...hecho un amigo...aunque fuera por un corto tiempo..."

Asia sonrió débilmente

Busque en el interior de mi abrigo y saque un peluche

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Mira Asia, aquí esta ratchu-kun, aunque está un poco maltratado, podemos arreglarlo cuando regresemos o incluso te conseguiré otro"

Le mostré el peluche que le había regalado antes, debido al ataque de Raynare en la fuente le falta una oreja y tiene una brecha en el pecho por la que se le sale el relleno de felpa

"...Si renazco... ¿Serías mi amigo de nuevo?"

"¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡Aún hay muchos lugares a los que no te he llevado! El karaoke, el parque de diversiones, a los bolos, ¡Tenemos que tomarnos muchas fotos!"

No podía dejar de derramar lágrimas. Se supone que estoy sonriéndole, pero no puedo dejar de llorar. Lo sabía, ya lo había comprendido. Ella está muriendo. Ella va a morir. Incluso así, no quería aceptarlo, debe ser una broma...

"Aun no te presento a mis amigos, Kari y Hiroto son muy buenos, Ulvida es un poco molesta a veces pero en una buena persona, incluso le agradas a Thundermon, te presentare a los miembros de mi gremio, y a mis compañeros de clase, ¡Seguro que se convertirán en tus amigos! ¡Nos divertiremos juntos tanto como podamos y reiremos mucho, como unos tontos!"

"...Si hubiera nacido en este país...y hubiera ido a la misma escuela de Rey-san... ¿Cómo habría sido?"

"¡Vamos! ¡Ven a nuestra escuela!"

Asia acariciaba mi mejilla...

"...Tú... incluso lloras por mí... ahora... no necesito nada más..."

La mano con la que me acariciaba cayó lentamente

"...Gracias..."

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras

"Asia"

Dejó este mundo con una sonrisa. Perdí toda mi fuerza, simplemente me quedé viendo su cara. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella tuvo que morir? Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer… Ella era una chica tan amable que hasta curaba a los diablos"

¿Cómo es posible que nadie se volviera su amigo? ¿Cómo es que no pude estar a su lado? Una vez más fui testigo de lo cruel e injusto que es este mundo

Tome a Asia entre mis brazos y la acerque a mi abrazándola, su cuerpo estaba frió

"¡Oye! ¡Kami! ¡Estás ahí! ¿No?"

Estaba gritando hacia el techo de la iglesia. No sabía si siquiera dios me estaba escuchando. Pero sentía que debía gritarlo

"¡Por favor no te lleves a esta chica! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Te lo estoy rogando! ¡Ella no ha hecho nada malo! ¡Ella solo quería a un amigo!"

Aunque grité al cielo, nadie me respondió

"¡¿No podía ser yo porque soy un diablo?! ¡¿La abandonaste porque yo era su amigo?!"

Apreté los dientes llenos de remordimiento. No tengo la fuerza. No tuve la fuerza para protegerla. Si tan solo tuviera más fuerza... Si hubiera tenido el poder para salvar a Asia... Incluso si me arrepiento ahora, ella no volverá a sonreír

"Yo solo quería hacerla sonreír, ¡KAMIIIIII!"

"¿Uh? ¿Un diablo hablándole a Dios en una iglesia abandonada? ¿O estabas pidiéndole algo?"

Una voz se escuchaba detrás de mí. Cuando giré, había un ángel caído mirándome con disgusto

"Raynare"

-0-

Los 3 ángeles caídos atacaron juntos de nuevo, Akeno los volvió a interceptar, pero esta vez el círculo mágico de defensa no resistió y se rompió, el impulso del ataque hizo retroceder a Akeno

"Por lo que dices ese mocoso es muy fuerte, sin embargo no podrá ganarle a Raynare-sama"

El hombre vestido de traje hablo mientras alzaba vuelo seguido de sus compañeras, para añadir a las palabras de aquel hombre la chica dijo

"¡Pero el es su ex-novia después de todo! ¡He oído lo que paso con Raynare-sama! ¡Es tan hilarante!"

"Kijajaja, no lo digas Mittelt, con solo recordarlo me dan ganas de reírme"

Aquel hombre trato de contener su risa, pero no pudo y dejo salir una desagradable carcajada

"Admitiré que a mí también me hizo reír"

La mujer mayor dijo eso mientras formaba una lanza de luz, sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo y las arrojaron en dirección a mí al mismo tiempo

"¡Buchou!"

Escuche la voz de advertencia de Akeno, que estaba detrás de mí, sería muy peligroso si recibiera ese ataque, pero eso no pasara

Deje salir una gran cantidad de poder demoníaco, el cual me cubrió y repelió el ataque

"Lo desvió"

La mujer mayor hablo con sorpresa

"Te has reído… de mi siervo, te has reído ¿No?"

"Ara ara, cometieron un grave error al hacerla enojar"

Si hay algo que me moleste es que alguien se ría de mis preciados siervos

Forme una gran cantidad de poder en mis manos y se las lance, no tuvieron tiempo de esquivarlo y fueron cubiertos por mi poder, cuando este se extinguió, ellos habían desaparecido, solo quedaban plumas negras cayendo en el suelo

-0-

"Mira esto, cuando venía aquí, tu amigo con armadura me hizo esta herida"

"¿Qué paso con Drigermon y los demás?"

Raynare puso su mano sobre la herida. La luz verde comenzó a curarla.

"Mira, ¿No es lindo? Puedo curar cualquier herida. Para los ángeles caídos, quienes perdimos la protección de Dios, esta Sacred Gear es de gran ayuda. Un ángel caído que puede curar a otros ángeles caídos. Mi posición aumentará. ¡Gran Azazel-sama, Shemhazai-sama! ¡Ahora podre serles de ayuda!"

"No me interesa".

Raynare me miro al escuchar mis palabras.

"Los ángeles caídos, o los diablos, eso no tenía nada que ver con esta chica".

"No, sí que tenían. Ella era uno de los elegidos que poseía un Sacred Gear".

"¿Qué es eso de 'elegidos'? Ella pudo haber vivido una vida normal!"

"Eso es imposible"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Las sacred gear solo les traen desgracias a sus portadores, no importa el maravilloso poder que tengan, para los otros es algo temible que hasta podría ser un arma de doble filo".

Entonces recordé las palabras de Asia, 'cualquiera que utilice sus poderes para ayudar a un diablo se convierte en un hereje'

Pero unas palabras más fuertes pasaron por mi mente, 'yo no tengo amigos'

"No hay nada que hacer, así son las personas"

"... ¡Entonces como su amigo, protegeré a Asia!"

"¡Pero ya está muerta! ¡No es algo que puedes proteger o no! ¡Tú no la pudiste proteger! Antes he incluso ahora. En verdad eres un chico interesante"

"...Ya lo sé. Es por eso que no puedo perdonarte, ni a mí, por no poder protegerla"

No puedo perdonarnos a ningunos de los dos. En ese momento las palabras de Buchou vinieron a mi mente

'Sentimientos. El poder del Sacred Gear funciona con los sentimientos del portador. Esto también determina su fuerza'

"Regrésala"

Tome la banda ligada a mi brazo y la ajuste en la frente, y active mi sacred gear

'Mientras más fuerte sean tus sentimientos, la respuesta del Sacred Gear será mayor'

Las imágenes de buchou y Asia pasaron por mi mente

"¡REGRESAME A ASIA!"

[¡DRAGON BOOSTER!]

El Sacred Gear en mi brazo responde a mi grito y apareció. La gema en el guantelete comenzó a brillar. Una marca con forma de [I] apareció en este. Al mismo tiempo, el poder comenzó a fluir desde el Sacred Gear en mi brazo izquierdo a todo mi cuerpo.

Raynare puso una expresión de sorpresa

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Corrí hacia el ángel caído para golpearlo. Raynare esquiva el golpe al saltar con un movimiento grácil, como si estuviera bailando y aterrizo detrás de mí

"Por eso te lo había dicho, aunque dobles tu poder, no podrás hacer nada contra mi"

[¡BOOST!]

La joya vuelve a hacer ese sonido. La marca en ella cambia de [I] a [II]

Mi corazón late fuertemente

Algo cambió en mi cuerpo de nuevo. El poder aumento de nuevo

"¡Aaaaaaa!"

Intenté golpearla de nuevo. Yo ya estaba convertido en 'Rook' por el ascenso desde antes

Ella salto sobre mí de nuevo y mi golpe volvió a fallar

"¡Parece que tu poder a aumentado un poco!"

En ese momento, comenzaron a aparecer luces en las manos de Raynare, ellas tomaron forma de lanzas

Raynare estando en el aire las arrojo hacia mí y no pude esquivarlas

Spshhh

Las lanzas de luz atravesaron mis piernas. Y se incrustó profundamente. Incluso con la habilidad de la 'Rook', no pude defenderme

Sentí un dolor intenso por todo mi cuerpo, pero no puedo caer solo por esto. Agarré las lanzas

QUEMA

El sonido de la carne quemándose. ¡Caliente! ¡Me está quemando! Las palmas de mis manos se comienzan a quemar al agarrarlas. Había humo saliendo de ellas, también de las heridas en mis piernas. Esto está quemando dolorosamente mis manos y mis piernas

"¡La luz es veneno para los diablos! Con solo tocarlos los quema. ¡Eso es lo que hace que los diablos sean tan débiles! Para uno de clase baja, eso es...

"¿Y qué pasa con eso?"

Intente lo que parecía imposible, pero agarré la lanza con más fuerza para sacarla. El dolor debido a la lanza que atravesó mis piernas es intenso

"¡No se compara al sufrimiento de Asia! No es la gran cosa"

De un solo jalón saque las lanzas mientras hacía un horrible sonido, estas desaparecieron antes de caer al suelo. Duele. ¡Duele maldicióoooooon! ¡Pero no importa!

SPLASH

Después de perder lo único que tapaba los agujeros en mi pierna, la sangre comenzó a salir a chorros. Aunque ya saqué la lanza, el dolor continúa

[¡BOOST!]

Incluso luego de ser atravesado, mi guante aún hace ese sonido. La marca cambia a [III]

"No está nada mal, ¡Te elogiare por ser un diablo de clase baja que ha llegado tan lejos!"

Caí hacia atrás luego de perder algo de fuerza en mis piernas. No tengo la fuerza para levantarme. Rayos, no tengo fuerza alguna en mis piernas. No, no me queda fuerza en ninguna parte del cuerpo. Esto es malo

"Mis fuerzas…"

"Pero ese es tu limite, ¿No? Mi luz no es la más brillante, pero tiene una gran capacidad para matar a los diablos. La densidad de esa luz es alta. Incluso un solo golpe de ellas sería muy difícil de curar, hasta para un diablo de clase media. No debes subestimar el daño que puede hacer el poder de la luz, especialmente la mía"

Como siempre, ella está hablando demasiado, ¿Por qué simplemente no acaba conmigo?

"La luz se esparce por todo tu cuerpo, y lo daña completamente. No sería extraño que acabases muerto ahora mismo. No, ya deberías haber muerto. Eres bastante resistente"

Siento dolor por todo mi cuerpo. No es el dolor de un golpe, es mucho peor

Se siente como si mis músculos y huesos se estuvieran derritiendo debido al calor. El dolor pasa directamente a mis nervios, por lo que si llego a bajar la guardia, enloqueceré

Probablemente muera si no consigo que me curen pronto. Pero... no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí. Pero no me queda fuerza

Maldición

¿Este es mi fin?

"Esta vez te acompañare hasta que mueras, como tu novia"

No recuerdo haber aceptado ser su novio

Entonces miré a Asia

Ella está acostada silenciosamente. Estoy bien, de verdad. Soy bastante resistente, así que esto no es problema, ¿Ves? Voy a ponerle fin esto, Asia

"Kami… no, creo que no va a funcionar"

Comencé a hablar sin darme cuenta de ello

"¿EH?"

Raynare parecía confundida, pero continué hablando

"Él no me escuchó antes, y tampoco vino a ayudar a una buena chica como Asia. Qué dios tan inútil"

"¿Qué estás murmurando?"

"Soy un diablo entonces ¿Al maou? seguro que estás ahí… Sheliss, ahora yo soy un diablo también, puedes escuchar lo que te digo ¿No?"

"¿Tienes tanto dolor que te has vuelto loco?"

"Te lo pido, luego no necesito nada más"

Puse fuerza en mis piernas y poco a poco me puse de pie, con cada movimiento mi cuerpo dolía más y más

"¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible!"

Libere mis alas, aun no puedo volar, pero puedo usarla para balancearme y evitar caer

"Voy a ganar esta pelea, por eso podrías asegurarte de que nadie interfiera. No necesito ayuda. Lo haré por mi cuenta. Así que has que sea una pelea de uno a uno. Puedo soportar el dolor usando mi ira"

Finalmente pude levantarme del todo. Con mis piernas aun temblando y mi sangre fluyendo a chorros

"Un solo golpe bastará, solo necesito golpearla solo una vez"

"¡No debería ser capaz de ponerse de pie! ¡Su cuerpo fue quemado por la lanza de luz! ¡No hay ningún diablo con el poder de soportar eso!"

"Sí, me duele. Me duele mucho, siento como si fuera a colapsar en cualquier momento…"

Me acerque a Raynare quien tiene una cara de sorpresa, cada vez que yo daba un paso adelante ella retrocedía

"Pero estoy tan enojado que eso no me IMPORTA"

[¡EXPLOSION!]

El sonido de la gema fue mucho más fuerte que antes. La gema brilló en verde con mucha intensidad. Pero a diferencia de la luz de un ángel caído, esta no me causa daño

La apariencia del sacred gear cambio, los picos amarillos que sobresalían de los lados del dorso de mi mano desaparecieron y aparecieron 2 picos dorados de la parte final del guantelete, mis dedos que quedaban expuestos también fueron cubiertos, la apariencia que tenía ahora era la de un guante rojo con forma de garra, con acentos dorados e inscripciones verdes

"¿Una oleada de poder?...No es posible. ... ese sacred gear, es solo un Twice Critical cualquiera, ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo es que tu poder ha sobrepasado al mío? El nivel de poder que estoy sintiendo... ese poder es de un diablo de clase media...no...de uno de clase alta..."

Di un paso hacia adelante y la sangre broto de mis heridas

"Aléjate"

Raynare ataco, pero esta vez no fue con una lanza, hizo un círculo mágico y un relámpago salió de el directo a mi cara, pero lo esquive con solo hacerme a un lado

"Imposible, ¿Cómo pudo esquivarlo a tan corta distancia?"

El relámpago impacto con una de las bancas y las chispas causaron que los muebles se prendieran en llamas

Fuego broto de la madera, ¡Fuego! ¡Qué suerte tengo!

Comencé a inhalar con mi boca, y el fuego que estaba cerca vino hacia mí, empecé a consumir el fuego hasta que no quedo nada

"Gracias por la comida, ahora que he comido estoy encendido"

"¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué es lo que eres?"

"Escúchame bien y nunca lo olvides. Soy Rey, el primer amigo de Asia"

Con un rápido movimiento me quite mi abrigo, este cayo perfectamente sobre asia, también me quite la camisa que llevaba debajo, de esta manera puedo pelear más cómodamente

Me acerque a Raynare, la sangre ya no salía de mis heridas. Aun así estoy en una condición crítica, pero ciento que el dolor está disminuyendo

Aunque nada de eso importa, porque aún me puedo mover, y mi guantelete aún rebosa de poder

Creía que en mi condición actual no podría derrotarla, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. El poder que estoy recibiendo de mi Sacred Gear es enorme. De algún modo lo sabía, quizás porque soy el portador del Sacred Gear. Sabía que este poder que estoy recibiendo no duraría por mucho, el tiempo era limitado. Y que si lo usaba una sola vez, se agotaría. Aunque el Sacred Gear no me lo dice con palabras, me lo dice físicamente

Raynare de nuevo creó lanzas de luz con sus manos

En estos momentos estoy rodeado de mi sangre evaporándose, pero mi sangre será mi arma, soy más que un dragon slayer

Empecé a recitar un cantico

[ Moya dusha teper' stali ]

[ Moye telo teper' chernyy metall]

[ Ne slushayte moy prizyv , slushat' takt moyemu serdtsu ]

[ No kogda moye serdtse zhelayet ]

[ Chernyy metall s goryachey krovi raboty ]

[Y vozrodit' mech krov'yu ]

[ Rassecheniye stigmaty , simvol voina ]

[ Teper' drozhit i koleni peredo mnoy ! ]

La sangre en el suelo se reunió en mi mano derecha y tomo la forma de una espada sin guardia de un color rojo oscuro

"Tetsuma no Senketsuken" (espada de sangre fresca del diablo de hierro)

Ella es un ángel caído, así que una técnica para matar diablos no separa efectiva en ella, aun así, no necesito que sea efectiva para derrotarla

Reynare arrojo su lanza con desesperación, pero fácilmente la desvié con mi espada

La lanza de luz desaparece, la expresión de Raynare cambió, estaba pálida luego de ver cómo desviaba su ataque.

"Karyu no hoko" (Rugido de Dragón de Fuego)

Una gran un haz de fuego salió de mi boca en dirección a Raynare, ella apenas pudo esquivarlo

CRACK

La pared que fue impactada por mi ataque se desplomo y en suelo junto a los objetos cercanos están ardiendo

Raynare extendió sus alas y estaba a punto de volar. Intenta escapar, al darte cuenta de que no puedes ganar solo pretendes escapar ¡No hay forma que la deje!

Cambie la forma de mi espada de sangre a la de 4 kunais y los lance en la dirección a la que ella iba, Raynare los vio y retrocedió para esquivándolos

Aprovecha su distracción para correr hacia ella y agarré por una de sus alas, mi velocidad era mucho más rápida a la de antes. Una velocidad con la cual un ángel caído no podía siquiera reaccionar. La jalé hacia mí, no la dejaré ir

CONGELAR

Usando mi magia congele la parte del ala que estaba tocando

"¡Yo… yo soy un ángel caído supremo! ¡No puedo perder contra alguien como tú!"

"¡Ve a volar maldito ángel!"

La golpee con el puño que tenía el guantelete, no se cuanta fuerza aplique, pero mi golpe le dio en la cara, y la envió volando bastante lejos

 **-AFTERWORK-**

He aquí capítulo más de esta historia, al fin se pudo ver un poco más de las habilidades mágicas de Rey, también se menciona algo del pasado de Rey por Freed, es conocido en el bajo mundo (es decir en el mundo de la mafia y/o yakuzas) y Freed afirma que Rey ha matado antes, puede que algunos se hagan una idea con solo leer sobre la marca de XIII

También se muestra que Rey se preocupa por sus amigos, al no quiere involucrar en una batalla por su propio bien

 **NOTAS**

Explicare un poco las magias que Rey utilizo

La espada de sangre fresca: un hechizo que utiliza ki, se basa en manipular el hierro en la sangre para darle una forma sólida, también puede cambiar la forma a otras cosas como kunais

Rugido del dragón de fuego: es una magia de asesinos de dragones, no hay mucho que explicar, básicamente se lanza una gran onda de fuego a alta temperatura por la boca, también es una magia a base de ki

Rey demostró poder usar magia de dragon slayer de oscuridad antes y ahora de fuego, no es un error, domina ambas

Congelar: una magia básica de hielo, Rey es capaz de usar el ice maker, igual que gray (esto es parte de la serie fairy tail, sino lo entienden, no se preocupen, lo explicare mas adelante) es una magia que utiliza mana

Como nota extra, Rey utilizo proyección en un capitulo anterior, esta en una magia a base de mana también

Otro punto, los digimos tienen diferentes etapas evolutivas, sobre thundermon, en orden de fuerza están del menos fuerte al más fuerte

Thundermon, Drigermon, Fantasdramon, Knight hydramon, y aún hay una evoluciones más fuerte

Thundermon no digievoluciono a una etapa mas alta porque podría destruir la iglesia y sepultarlos

Drigermon esta basado en driger la bestia de la serie beyblade, pero con una forma humanoide

Cantico: esto no es un canto pequeño, ni siquiera es un canto, es como recitar unas palabras que aluden a algo

El kanji Yuu de Yuuma se escribe igual que el de noche, por eso Yuuma dice que eligió ese nombre

 **Review**

Zafir09: finalmente se mostró la fuerza de rey y venció a los exiliados y caídos como querías

 **Diccionario**

Pongo palabras en japonés (y otros idiomas) pero hay personas que no saben que significan aquí unas definiciones

kami es dios en japonés, usualmente se le llama kami-sama, siendo sama el honorifico que demuestra más respeto en el japonés, pero rey lo omite, mostrando una completa falta de respeto, en especial porque está hablándole a dios, a quien se le debe hablar respetuosamente, esto no se debe a el momento de enojo de Rey, como dije antes el omite los honorifico con todos (excepto con Akeno y Koneo, pero esto tiene una razón)

Satin: Significa trece en japonés, es un sobrenombre que hace alusión al número tatuado en el pecho de rey

Nakamas: amigos importantes

Maou: rey de los diablos

El cantico de rey esta en ruso, algunos hechizos los requieren para activarse, aquí está en español

[Mi alma es ahora de acero]

[Mi cuerpo ahora es de metal negro]

[No hagas caso a mi llamado, escucha el latido de mi corazón]

[Pero cuando mi corazón lo desee]

[El metal negro con la sangre caliente se funcionara]

[Y revivirán a la espada de sangre]

[La disección de los estigmas, el símbolo de un guerrero]

[¡Ahora tiembla y arrodíllate ante mí!]

Eso es todo por ahora, creo que no he olvidado detalle, espero que continúen leyendo mi fict y no olviden opinar, sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo


	8. volume 1 new life

**NEW LIFE**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

BANG

Un fuerte grito se escuchó seguido del sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose

El ángel caído chocó contra una ventana, rompiéndola y atravesándola

"Te lo mereces"

Estaba sonriendo débilmente. De alguna forma ese golpe me había liberado de un gran peso en mí

Había venido a la iglesia con Kiba y Koneko-chan para salvar a Asia, al final se desato una batalla entre Raynare y yo, estuve a punto de perder pero tuve suerte, gracias a un descuido de Raynare, uno de sus ataques causo que unos muebles se prendieran en fuego, al consumir ese fuego fui capaz de recuperar fuerzas y usar un poco de mi magia, que no había podido usar hasta ahora

La pelea termino conmigo enviando a volar a Raynare lejos con un golpe

La iglesia estaba en completo silencio, tal vez la pelea en el sótano también término

Mire la mano con la que había sostenido la ala de Raynare para que no escapara, habían varias plumas congeladas en ella

Camine en dirección a la chica que estaba en la banca

"...Asia"

Ella era Asia, una buena chica que había conocido hace unos días, la razón por la que vine aquí fue por ella, para salvarla, pero no pude. Ella no volverá a sonreír

"… Lo siento, no pude protegerte"

[RESET]

Cuando mi sacred gear hizo ese sonido, sentí como si hubiera perdido casi todas mis fuerzas

Al dar un par de pasos, perdí mi equilibrio, y estuve a punto de caer... Pero algo me agarró

Cuando miré, era Kiba

"Buen trabajo, en verdad pudiste derrotar a un ángel caído tu solo"

Me da una sonrisa mientras me sostiene. ¿Eh? Incluso Kiba se ve lastimado

"Llegaste tarde, príncipe encantador"

"Ja ja ja, Buchou me pidió que no interviniera"

"¿Buchou?"

"Asi es, porque yo confiaba en que serías capaz de derrotarla"

Cuando giré mi cabeza, Buchou estaba parada en una esquina, cerca de las escaleras que estaban bajo el altar

"¿Desde cuándo están aquí?"

"Acabamos de llegar. Terminé con mis asuntos, así que usé el círculo mágico para transportarme aquí. Estaba un poco preocupada por ser la primera vez que me transportaba a una iglesia"

Buchou suspiró mientras hablaba. Así que por eso venía subiendo las escaleras junto a Kiba y los otros. Entonces, todos los exorcistas fueron derrotados. No hay posibilidad de que ganaran teniendo a Buchou como su oponente

Gire mi vista a los kunai que había hecho con mi propia sangre, estos habían vuelto a su estado licuoso original y se estaban evaporando, si ellos acaban de llegar significa que no me vieron usar mi magia, es mejor si ninguno sabe de esa habilidad, al menos por ahora

"Te las arreglaste para ganar de alguna forma, excelente. Como esperaba de mi sirviente, pero estas muy mal herido"

Entonces buchou pone su mano en mi mejilla

"No gane, no puedo llamarlo una victoria si no pude proteger lo que quería"

Dije eso con una voz desanimada

"Diste todo lo que tenías, nadie te culpara luego de todo lo que hiciste"

"Pero... Yo..."

"Está bien. No tenías nada de experiencia como diablo. Lo que debes hacer es hacerte fuerte. Voy a hacer que trabajes duro desde ahora, así que prepárate, mi 'pawn', Rey"

"Sí"

Trabajaré duro y definitivamente me haré más fuerte, lo prometo

En ese momento Koneko-chan pasó junto a mí, ella salió por el agujero que mi rugido de fuego causo al impactar con la pared. ¿A dónde se dirige?

"Ya casi terminamos nuestros asuntos aquí, así que podremos regresar pronto, y no sabía que a Yuuto y Koneko, les gustaba estar rodeados de sacerdotes"

"Gracias a buchou estamos a salvo"

"Ya veo, me preocupe por nada"

"Rey"

Escuche la voz de Thundermon, que acababa de subir las escaleras

El corrió hacia mí y cuando estaba cerca dio un gran salto, llegando hasta mi pecho, puse mi brazo derecho en su espalda para sostenerlo y evitar que cayera

"¿Estas bien?"

"Sí, ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Sin problemas"

Respondió mientras hacia una señal de V de la victoria con sus pequeñas garras

"Tu amiguito es muy fuerte"

"Si, en verdad lo es"

Afirme al comentario de Kiba

"Un digimon ¿cierto?, es la primera vez que veo uno. Mucho gusto, soy Rias Gremory"

"Soy Thundermon. Mucho gusto también"

Thundermon respondió alegremente a la presentación de buchou

BAN

Se escuchó la puerta de la iglesia abrirse fuertemente

"Buchou, ya lo traje"

Koneko-chan apareció junto a un sonido de algo siendo arrastrado. Ella tenía su uniforme un poco rasgado pero no parecía estar herida, estaba arrastrando un ala negra, era Raynare. Koneko-chan estaba arrastrando un ángel caído inconsciente por el golpe que le di antes. Pero ella dijo ya "lo" traje... como si fuera un cuerpo sin vida, ella usa palabras extrañas, en especial para una chica tan callada

"Gracias Koneko"

Koneko-chan arrastra a Raynare hasta buchou, considerando que ella no se mueve a pesar de ser tratada de esa forma, diría que no puede sentir nada en su estado actual

"¿Por qué no entraste por el mismo agujero por el que saliste, Koneko-chan?"

"Se debe entrar por las puertas"

…

"Supongo que sí"

El cuerpo de Raynare se movió un poco, parece que despertó, ella levanto su cara y miro buchou con horror

"Mucho gusto, ángel caído Raynare. Soy Rias Gremory. Heredera del clan Gremory"

"... ¿Eres la hija del clan Gremory...?"

"Es un gusto conocerte, aunque sea por corto tiempo"

Buchou la saluda con una sonrisa, pero Raynare la mira fríamente. Luego ella hace una mueca de desdeño

"... Piensan que me han derrotado, pero pronto llegaran mis refuerzos..."

"¡No llegaran!"

¡!

Buchou lo dice claramente, para contradecir a Raynare

"Los tres ángeles caídos, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek y Mittelt que trajiste contigo, los mande a volar"

Buchou sacó tres plumas negras y las dejo caer frente a Raynare.

Raynare pierde toda esperanza luego de ver las plumas. Al parecer es verdad lo que dijo Buchou

"¿Los mando a volar?"

De los 3 ángeles caídos que menciono solo recuerdo el nombre del tipo con traje, y es probable que una de las 2 mujeres haya sido la que me ataco, no es que ellos dos fueran increíblemente fuertes, pero eran casi tan fuertes como Raynare, y enfrentar 3 a la vez requiere de un gran poder, mucho más que el que se necesitó para derrotar al stray devil Vaizor, pero buchou los derroto sola, eso es algo de admirar

"Buchou es conocida como 'la Princesa del Cabello Carmesí de la Perdición', también se la llama 'La Princesa de la Destrucción'"

Kiba dice eso como para jactarse de su ama

"¿Destrucción? Eso suena aterrador, no sabía que era familiar de alguien así"

Dije eso mientras dejaba el apoyo de Kiba, ya podía mantenerme de pie por mí mismo

"Rey, será mejor no molestarla o la palmaremos"

"Si"

Asentí a las palabras de Thundermon, que ahora estaba sobre mi hombro. Si buchou nos ataque por una rabieta puede que no vivamos para contarlo

"Ara ara, veo que todos están bien"

"Akeno-san, ¿Dónde has estado?"

Akeno-san, que acababa de llegar, respondió a mi pregunta con una sonrisa

"Estaba limpiando el desastre que quedo después de la pelea con aquellos ángeles caídos"

¿Pelea? Ella también peleo, recordé como se puso ella durante la pelea con el stray devil, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, si se puso igual en esa pelea es probable que de esos ángeles caídos solo quedaran sus plumas

Mirando una vez más a Akeno-san note que su atuendo era el de una sacerdotisa, ¿Por qué está llevando eso puesto? Creo que no es el momento para preguntárselo

"Hija de Gremory, ¿Cómo te atreves…?"

"Ya sabía que había ángeles caídos planeando algo luego de que Dohnaseek atacó a Rey. Pero lo ignoré ya que pensé que era un plan en el que estaban involucrados un grupo completo de ángeles caídos. No soy tan imprudente como para enfrentarme a todos los ángeles caídos por mi cuenta. Si aquella mujer Kalawarner y el exorcista exiliado no hubieran atacado a mi siervo los habría seguido ignorando, al principio tenía pensado retener a esos 3, mientras Rey cumplía con su objetivo, pero dijeron que solo eran ustedes 4, que al ayudarte serían ascendidos y tendrían otro estatus, ya que ustedes están siguiendo sus propios deseos no creo que detenerlos tenga represalias"

Fue por eso. Ese 'asunto' del cual Buchou necesitaba encargarse era eso. Ella se enfrentó a los otros ángeles caídos... Buchou estaba pensando sobre este incidente también... Sin saberlo, le dije cosas malas... Creo que le debo una disculpa

Buchou sonrió. Raynare estaba apretando los dientes con frustración

"Buchou, entonces ¿por mi…?"

Buchou mira mi brazo izquierdo. Creo que intenta ver el guantelete

"Rey, ¿Y ese sacred gear?"

"Oh, ah, cambio de forma antes de que me diera cuenta, se ve más asombros ¿cierto?"

"...Dragón rojo. Ya veo, se trataba de eso ¿No?"

Buchou tenía una expresión de asombro

"Ángel caído Raynare, el Sacred Gear de Suminoe Rey no es un twice critical común"

Dice Buchou con voz suave

"¿Qué…?"

Raynare lucía confundida luego de escuchar esas palabras

"Duplica el poder del usuario cada 10 segundos y puede sobrepasar el poder de los dioses y los maou, en una de las 13 Longinus, el antebrazo del sekiryutei, boosted gear"

"El 'Boosted Gear'... uno de los 'Longinus'... las sacred gear con el poder de destruir dioses... ¡¿Ese Sacred Gear le pertenece a este chico?!"

¡¿Lo dice en serio?! ¡¿Puedo derrotar a un Dios...?! Ese es el poder de mi Sacred Gear...

"Así que la razón por la que siempre estaba diciendo 'BOOST', 'BOOST' era porque estaba duplicando mi poder. Si tengo este sacred gear, podre hacerme más fuerte, soy la hostia"

Dije eso con orgullo

Por eso poco a poco sentía más poder fluyendo en mí. Así que Raynare estaba asustada porque mi fuerza la había superado. Mi Sacred Gear es increíble

"Ella dijo que su poder era de 100 y el tuyo de 15, entonces, ¿cuantas veces de duplico?"

"3"

Le respondí a Thundermon y el comenzó a sacar cuentas

"15x2 30, 30x2 60 y 60x2 120, entonces tu poder era de 120"

"Buenas cuentas, eres bueno en matemáticas"

"He estado prestando atención a durante tus clases"

Thundermon alzo su pecho con orgullo al decir eso

"Con este sacred gear… me cargare a todos los que se me pongan en medio"

Lo dije en parte bromeando

Buchou me pellizco la mejilla

"Duele, duele, duele"

"No importa que tan poderosa sea tu Sacred Gear, no es invencible, nadie esperara a que aumentes tu poder, solo ganaste porque ella se confió"

Buchou me reprendió. Pero es justo como dijo, no hay muchos enemigos que esperarán a que me haga más fuerte. Así que mi Sacred Gear es poderoso, pero tiene una debilidad

Buchou comenzó acariciar la mejilla que había pellizcado

"Justo como esperaba de mi sirviente. Rey eres un chico interesante como pensé. Fufufu, voy a consentirte todavía más"

"Buchou"

"¿Qué sucede?"

Buchou está sonriendo, pero yo me sentía mal

"Lo siento. Cuando dije que iba a salvar a Asia le dije cosas groseras ya que no me ayudaría... Pero en realidad estaba ayudando... y yo..."

Me quería disculpar. Creí que ella era de corazón frío. Por eso actué de esa forma. Necesitaba decirle cuánto lo sentía, pero ella continuaba acariciando mi mejilla

"No te preocupes"

Ella dijo eso y sonrió, es una persona amable

"Entonces terminemos con esto"

La mirada de Buchou se volvió fría y cruel. Buchou se acercó a Raynare. El ángel caído estaba aterrorizado

"Te haré desaparecer ahora, ángel caído-san"

Lo dijo con un tono frío y lleno de instinto asesino

"Por supuesto, tomaré ese Sacred Gear también"

"¡Déjate de bromas! Este poder es para Azazel-sama y Shemhazai-sama..."

"Vivir por amor es hermoso. Pero el tuyo está podrido"

Buchou apunta a Raynare con su mano. Parece que la acabará con un solo ataque

"Hola ahí"

Apareció una sombra el agujero en la pared por el Koneko-chan había salido antes. Es el ex-sacerdote Freed Zelzan. ¡Es ese exorcista de mierda! ¡Volvió luego de haber escapado!

"¡Wow! ¡Parece que mi superior está en serios problemas! ¡¿Qué pasara ahora?!"

Raynare grita en el momento en que el sacerdote aparece

"¡Ayúdame! ¡Si lo haces te recompensaré!"

Freed hizo una risa sádica

"Hmmmm. Hmmmm. Recibí una orden de una hermosa ángel caído. ¿Eh? ¿Puedo tener sexo contigo? Para mí, tener sexo con un ángel caído de rango alto sería el mayor honor. Subiría mi estatus social"

"Ku... ¡Deja de decir tonterías!"

La cara de Raynare se llena de ira

"Arararara, sabes que hablo en serio... Quiero decir, algo tan pequeño como eso no debería ser problema, ¿No es así, ángel caído-sama? ¿Entonces es un no? ¿Es eso? Bueno me retiraré entonces. No importa como lo veas, estoy en una gran desventaja, así que simplemente me iré"

Freed hablo con un tono burlón mientras se retuerce de la risa. ¿Para qué rayos vino el aquí?

"No necesito un superior que pierda contra una basura de diablo. Eres hermosa, pero no sabes hacer un plan y eres cabeza dura. Para lo único que sirves es para masturbarse, así que solo muere rápido. Bueno, un ángel caído, que ya ha sido abandonado por Dios no irá ni al infierno ni al cielo, solo pasan a ser nada. Quizás la experiencia de convertirse en nada te sirva. Oh, eso es imposible, porque no quedará nada. Es imposible, ja ja ja ja. Entonces, namusan, espera, eso es budismo, ah sí, ¡Soy un cristiano! ¡Jaja no tengo remedio! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!"

Luego de eso, él gira la mirada a otro lugar, como si hubiera perdido el interés en Raynare. Viendo eso, Raynare cambia a una expresión de desesperación. Ella luce miserable. ¿Es este el ángel caído que confiaba tanto en su poder? Freed reía mientras me miraba

"Rey-kun, Rey-kun. Tienes una habilidad maravillosa. Cada vez estoy más interesado en ti. ¡Valdría tanto la pena matarte! Ya estás entre los primeros cinco en mi "lista de diablos a matar" así que prepárate, ¿Entiendes? La próxima vez que nos veamos, tengamos una romántica pelea a muerte, ¿Sí?"

Ese tipo está riendo pero a la vez tiene un enorme instinto asesino. Este es un desafío dirigido a mí. No, una advertencia sobre un futuro intento por matarme. Yo solo sonreí y dije

"De acuerdo, estoy ansioso por matarte, solo no vengas a pedirme clemencia cuando estés por morir"

Eso era lo que realmente pensaba, él es alguien a quien sería malo dejar vivir, hay personas que merecen vivir para pagar sus crímenes, pero él, Freed Zelzan, no es una de ellas, es un peligro para todos

"¡Me gusta esa sonrisa! ¡Entonces nos vemos! ¡Adiós! ¡Recuerda cepillarte los dientes todos los días!"

Freed desapareció inmediatamente del lugar luego de despedirse. Es rápido. Simplemente se fue. Pero estoy seguro que lo volveré a encontrar, no es una premonición sino algo más raro aún

"El ángel caído Raynare, que fue abandonada por su propio sirviente. Patético"

Buchou no mostró la más mínima señal de simpatía en su tono de voz. Raynare comenzó a temblar, me sentí un poco mal por ella. Raynare miró hacia mí, con ojos llenos de tristeza

"Rey-kun, ¡Sálvame por favor!"

Estaba usando la voz de Yuuma-chan y también tenía la misma ropa de cuando salimos

"¡Este diablo intenta matarme! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡Hice todo esto porque era mi deber como ángel caído!"

Raynare actúa de nuevo como Yuuma-chan, e intentaba que la ayudara mientras lloraba

"Yuuma"

"Mira, todavía tengo esto, no la he tirado, aun lo recuerdas ¿Cierto? Es lo que me compraste"

Ella me llevaba puesta la pulsera que le había comprado

"¿Por qué todavía tienes eso?"

"¡No podía tirarla aunque quisiera! Porque tú me la compraste… Ayúdame, Rey-kun"

"¿Qué tan lejos piensas llegar?"

Le di la espalda tratando de no verla, mire a la banca en la que se encontraba Asia, y recordé todo lo que le había hecho pasar, apreté mis puños con fuerza, al igual que mis dientes

"Deja de intentar seducir a mi sirviente. Desaparece"

Buchou parada a mi lado levanto su mano en dirección a Raynare, una gran cantidad de energía demoníaca se junto en el círculo que estaba frente a ella, entonces…

¡BANG!

Buchou disparo un proyectil de energía demoníaca y este… fallo

No es que buchou haya apuntado mal, o que fallara a propósito, mucho menos Raynare lo había esquivado, lo que ocurrió fue que una mano agarro el brazo de buchou haciéndola cambiar de objetivo, esa mano… era mía

Fui yo quien hizo que buchou fallara

"¿Rey…?"

Buchou parecía confundida, pero no es para menos, y ella no era la única, la mirada de los demás estaban igual

Thundermon se bajó de mi hombro, pase al lado de buchou y camine hasta estar frente a Raynare, me arrodille y extendí mi mano hacia ella

"Esto es malo, Koneko-chan"

Mire a lo demás que estaban detrás de mí por el rabillo de mi ojo, Koneko-chan asintió a las palabras de Kiba, ambos se acercaban hacia mí, pero buchou se interpuso deteniéndolos

Volví mi mirada a Raynare, ella tenía una expresión de asombro, pero luego sonrió y extendió su mano para tomar la mía, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo yo hable

"Devuelve la sacred gear de Asia, si lo haces le pediré a buchou que te deje ir"

"¿Qué?"

Raynare puso una expresión de confusión y luego cambio a una de enojo

"Me niego, me he esforzado mucho para obtenerla, incluso perdí a mis seguidores, si te la entrego, todo habrá sido en vano, no puedo regresar con las manos vacías después de todo esto"

"¡Déjate de estupideces! ¡Puede entregármela y vivir o puedes morir, que eliges!"

Raynare se quedó en silencio por unos momentos

"Si haces un movimiento extraño o tratas de tele-transportarte buchou acabara contigo antes de que lo hagas"

Raynare temblaba de ira y frustración

Ella puso sus manos frente a su pecho, casi de inmediato una luz verde comenzó a brillar en ellas. Es el Sacred Gear de Asia. Estaba libre de nuevo. La cálida luz me está iluminando. Tome los anillos con mis manos.

"Ahora vete"

Al escuchar mis palabras Raynare, se puso de pie tambaleándose y camino en dirección a la puerta, pero ella se detuvo antes de salir

"Eres muy amable al dejarme vivir… pero esa amabilidad te matara algún día"

Ella dijo eso dándome la espalda y luego se fue

"Sayonara"

Esa fue mi única respuesta

"¿Estás seguro de esto Rey?"

Buchou me pregunto, a lo que yo respondí

"Si, matarla no traerá a Asia de regreso, además Asia no querría que la matara, ella es demasiado amable y la habría perdonado"

'E-etto… ¿saldrás conmigo?'

El viento que soplaba trajo esas palabras a mi mente

"Tú también eres muy amable Rey"

Thundermon fue quien dijo eso, pero no es del todo cierto, por un momento iba a dejar que buchou la acabara pero cuando vi a Asia, el hecho de que ella no deseara esto me hizo detener a buchou

"Ahora, devolvamos esto a Asia Argento-san"

"Si"

Asentí a las palabras de buchou, camine hasta la banca en la que había dejado a Asia, tome una de sus manos y puse un anillo en su dedo medio, ese era el dedo en el que vi que lo llevaba, luego tome la otra e hice lo mismo

Me senté en el suelo de espaldas a Asia y me apoye en la banca, puse mi mano en mi cara en un intento de contener las lagrimas

"...Buchou, todos, gracias ayudarme a salvarla. Pero aunque se esforzaron tanto yo no pude proteger a Asia..."

Asia no puede ser revivida. Después de todo no pude salvarla. ¡Prometí protegerla! Aunque haya derrotado al ángel, no pude hacerlo

"No estoy segura de que resulte pero vale la pena intentarlo… ¿Qué crees que es esto?"

Buchou sacó algo de su bolsillo y me pregunto

"¿Una pieza de ajedrez?"

"Es un precioso 'bishop'"

Akeno-san dijo eso, ella ya había vuelto al uniforme de la escuela

"No te lo había contado, pero un diablo de clase alta recibe quince 'evil piece' en total, ocho 'Pawns', dos 'Knights', dos 'Bishop', dos 'Rook' y una 'Queen'. Es igual que en el ajedrez. Yo ya usé uno de mis alfiles, pero aún me queda otro"

¿15 Piezas?

"El papel de un alfil es de soporte para los otros miembros del grupo. La capacidad curativa de esta chica podría ser bastante útil"

"Buchou, ¿Acaso va a…?"

"Intentare reencarnar a esta monja como un diablo"

Kiba y yo acomodamos a Asia en el suelo, sobre mi abrigo, por órdenes de buchou, también me hicieron ponerme la camisa que había tirado antes

Buchou se acercó a Asia y puso la pieza de alfil en el pecho de Asia. Un círculo mágico rojo se formó bajo ella

Un torrente de poder demoníaco roja rodea el cuerpo de Buchou

"Por orden de Rias Gremory, tú, Asia Argento… tu alma volverá a caminar sobre esta tierra, conviértete en mi sirviente y mi alfil, tu sellaras este contrato y deberás vivir como parte de mi nobleza"

La pieza brilló en rojo y entró en el cuerpo de Asia. Buchou se detuvo luego de confirmar que la pieza estuviera dentro de ella. Entonces suspiró. Solo pude observar con una expresión de sorpresa

"Buchou, ¿Asia esta…?"

"Cálmate"

Un momento después vi brillar los anillos de Asia y estos desaparecieron

El cuerpo de Asia tembló ligeramente por un momento, y luego poco a poco abrió los ojos, lentamente se incorpora para sentarse

"¿Asia?"

"¿Eh?"

La voz de Asia, esa voz que creí que nunca más volvería a escuchar. Buchou sonrió cálidamente hacia mí

"Fue un éxito"

"¿Buchou?"

"Yo quería a alguien con el poder de curar a los diablos y por eso la reencarne, Rey, como su Senpai diablo, es tu deber protegerla".

Asia parece estar confundida y mira a todos lados, hasta que su vista se fija en mí

"¿Rey-san? Etto, yo…"

Abracé a Asia quien seguía confundida

"Vamos a casa, Asia"

"Sí"

Asia asintió levemente

"Pero, ¿Qué paso?"

"Luego te lo explicare"

Entonces puse un brazo en su espalda y otra bajo sus muslos y la levante, esto es a lo que llaman 'cargar a la princesa'

"Rey-san ¿Qué hace?"

"Aun estas débil ¿Cierto? Deja que yo te cargue"

"¿Eh?"

"No te preocupes, por cierto Asia ¿Estas bien con tu ropa así?"

Asia miro su ropa, ella solo vestía una bata blanca de tiras, una de sus tiras se había roto y dejaba ver parte de su pecho y su pequeño pezón. Su cara se puso un poco roja, y se cubrió su zona expuesta para después acomodar su ropa

"Rey, ¿Acaso no fuiste herido en las piernas? ¿Está bien que te esfuerces tanto?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas buchou, es cierto, pero desde hace un rato deje de sentir dolor"

"Ya veo, de todas formas te revisare cuando regresemos al salón del club"

Caminamos hasta salir de la iglesia por orden de buchou

"Buchou ¿Por qué no usamos el circulo de tele-transportación dentro de la iglesia?"

"Es difícil hacerlo, ya que somos diablos y ese no es nuestro territorio, pude tele-transportarme antes porque lo hice sola, pero para un grupo numeroso es mejor hacerlo afuera"

"Ya veo"

CRACK

Mientras hablábamos, un fuerte sonido se escuchó, provenía de la iglesia, esta había comenzado a desmoronarse sobre si misma

"Ara ara, parece que la pelea de Rey-kun fue más de lo que la iglesia pudo soportar, ¿Está bien esto, Buchou?"

Akeno-san tenía una expresión un poco incómoda

"Esto es malo"

Esas fueron mis palabras

"Las iglesias pertenecen a los dioses o religiones relacionadas con ellos, pero hay casos como este en que son usadas por ángeles caídos. Si nosotros los diablos dañamos de alguna forma esas iglesias, en algunos casos somos perseguidos por asesinos. Tanto por venganza como por odio"

¿Lo dice en serio?

"Pero este no es el caso. Ya que esta iglesia originalmente estaba abandonada. Luego cierto grupo de ángeles caídos la usaron para su propio beneficio. Simplemente tuvimos un combate en un lugar como ese. Así que no estuvimos en verdadero territorio de Dios. En este caso fue una pequeña pelea entre diablos y ángeles caídos, como las que ocurren en cualquier otro lugar todo el tiempo. Eso fue lo que sucedió"

"Aun así es malo"

"Ya te dije que los de la iglesia no tomaran ninguna medida"

"No me preocupa los de la iglesia, sino los del consejo mágico, si se enteran de que demolí otro edificio podrían enviarme a prisión de nuevo"

Buchou tenía una cara de confusión

"¿De nuevo?... Bueno de todas formas ya que eres un diablo ellos no tienen el derecho a encerrarte"

Por ahora es mejor si el consejo no sabe que soy un diablo

Después de esa pequeña charla, Akeno-san activo el círculo mágico y nos tele-trasportamos a el salón del club, ahora buchou está viendo las heridas en mis muslos y manos, hechas por las lanzas de luz de Raynare

"Estoy sorprendida, tus heridas han sanado por completo y ni siquiera quedaron cicatrices"

Eso fue lo que buchou dijo

Mire mis manos y no había quemaduras en ellas, lo mismo en mis muslos

"¿Tienes la habilidad de sanarte a ti mismo?"

"Sí"

"¿Por qué no la habías usado antes?"

"Por alguna razón no he podido usar magia desde que Raynare me ataco"

Trate de usar magia en mi mano como antes… pero nada paso

"¿Eh?"

Lo intente otra vez y otra vez y otra vez, pero los resultados eran los mismos

"No puede ser, si en la iglesia pude hacerlo ¿Por qué ahora no puedo usar magia?"

"Tal vez agotaste toda tu magia, si descansas puede que te recuperes"

"Espero que sea eso, por otra parte ¿Dónde se quedara Asia?"

"Um, podría quedarse en el salón del club, no habrá problema"

"Puede quedarse en mi casa esta noche"

Sugerí eso, ella ha pasado por mucho y yo estaría más tranquilo si pasa la noche en mi casa que es un lugar seguro

Todos me quedaron mirando, parecía que meditaban sobre si dejar a Asia conmigo sería una buena idea

"Rey-kun cuando te pregunte si te habías enamorado de ella me dijiste que no"

"¿A qué viene eso Kiba?, ¿Qué crees que voy a hacerle?"

"Ara ara, que un chico y una chica saludable pasen la noche bajo el mismo techo solo significa una cosa"

"En situaciones normales así seria, pero vivo con muchas personas en mi casa, no hay forma de que algo pase"

"Senpai pervertido"

Koneko-chan me está ofendiendo

"¿Tu qué piensas Asia?"

"… Yo estoy bien, confió en Rey-san"

Asia contesto de esa manera a la pregunta de buchou, aunque por su expresión parece que no entiende de lo que estamos hablando, es una chica inocente después de todo

"Entonces está bien"

Buchou acepto mi propuesta

"Muy bien, vayamos a mi casa entonces Asia"

Ella asintió enérgicamente

"Las cosas ecchis están prohibidas"

Asia y yo salimos de la habitación del club mientras escuchaba a koneko-chan decir esas palabras

"Reload Thundermon"

Una vez fuera del edificio di esa orden, el pequeño tigrillo verde salió de mi digivice

"Asia, déjame presentártelo, él es mi mejor amigo, Thundermon, el también ayudo a rescatarte"

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Thundermon"

Él se paró en sus 2 patas traseras e hizo una reverencia

"Mucho gusto Thundermon-san, gracias por ayudar a salvarme"

"No fue nada"

Ella le habla con mucho respeto

"Bueno Thundermon, ¿Te importaría llevarnos a casa? Solo por esta vez"

"Déjamelo a mí, todavía tengo energía"

"Bien, entonces, digievoluciona"

"Thundermon chou shinka - Zeomon"

La apariencia de Thundermon cambio, ahora tenía la forma de un gran tigre esbelto, cubierto casi por completo por una armadura verde, el aún mantenía los propulsores que salían de su espalda como los de Drigermon

Asia estaba muy sorprendida, la tome por la cintura y la levante para ponerla sobre el lomo de Zeomon y luego me subí yo

Zeomon es lo suficientemente grande y fuerte para llevarnos a ambos sin problemas

"Asia sujétate de mí con fuerza"

"Sí"

Asia paso sus manos por mi cintura y se aferro

"Estamos listos Zeomon"

"Entonces vámonos"

Alas metálicas aparecieron a los lados de Zeomon y golpeando fuerte el piso con sus patas, salto para alzar vuelo

Estábamos volando a una gran altura, Asia estaba contemplado las luces de los edificios con una gran sonrisa, no tardaremos mucho en llegar a mi casa, saque mi digivice y marque un numero

"Hola Rey, ¿Qué paso? Llegaste a casa agitado y no nos has contactado desde la tarde"

La voz de un chico se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono

"Lo siento, te contare todo más tarde Hiroto, por ahora ¿Podrías preparar comida para alguien más?. Tendremos un invitado para la cena ¿También podrían preparar el cuarto de huéspedes?. Se quedara esta noche"

"Sí, no hay problema"

Hable con Hiroto sobre un par de cosas más y cuando me di cuenta, Zeomon ya había aterrizado

"Bien, voy a colgar Hiroto, ya estamos en la entrada"

"Espera Rey, olvide decirte…"

Abrí la puerta antes de que Hiroto terminara de hablar y frente a mi había una mujer de cabello blanco-plateado corto que no estaba aquí en la tarde

"…Najenda-san regreso"

Esas fueron las palabras de Hiroto

Una mirada fría estaba sobre mí, trague pesado

"Estoy en casa"

Najenda no contesto, su mirada pasó de mí a Thundermon, quien volvió a su estado normal en cuanto Asia y yo nos bajamos de él. Thundermon de inmediato entro en el digivice

Luego Najenda vio a Asia, Asia tembló un poco y se escondió detrás de mí

"Veo que trajiste otro gato extraviado a mi casa"

"Es una amiga, solo se quedara esta noche, está bien ¿Cierto?"

"…Si solo es una noche, no me importa"

Najenda se dio media vuelta y subió al segundo piso, ella se va y regresa de improvisto por su trabajo, raramente está en casa

El problema es que traigo a personas a vivir a esta casa, su **CASA** , sin su permiso, y por eso este lugar esta abarrotado de gente, aunque la mayor parte de las veces no es mi culpa, como con San, Runa, Ikaros y Nymph, ellas se instalaron aquí sin preguntármelo, aunque en el caso de Hiroto y Ulvida, fui yo quien los invito, y por supuesto decidí que Nyu viviría aquí por mi cuenta

A aquellos que traigo a vivir a esta casa ella los llama gatos extraviados

"Bienvenido Rey ¿Quién es la invitada?"

Ulvida se acercó a nosotros junto con Hiroto y Nyu

"Ah, cierto. Ella es Asia, se los explicare cuando todos estén reunido"

"Bueno, la cena estará lista pronto, ahí nos contaras"

Hiroto dijo eso

"Bien, iré a cambiarme, Nyu ¿Podrías prestarle algo de ropa a Asia?"

"De acuerdo~nyu"

Nyu asintió a mi pedido

"No creo que las camisas de Nyu le queden, tampoco las mías, tal vez una para un busto más pequeños, como los de Runa sea mejor para ella"

Ulvida dijo eso con un tono burlón, sus pechos no son excepcionalmente grandes, pero si son un poco mayores a los de Nyu, y mucho más grandes a los de Runa y Asia

"Si Runa te escucha se enojara"

Subí a mi habitación en el segundo piso después de decir eso, me cambie a mi ropa usual, estaba por salir, pero de pronto sentí la presencia de alguien

"¿A qué se debe tu visita, shinigami Ryo?"

Detrás de mí, justo delante de la ventana, se encontraba un chico de cabello negro despeinado y de ojos cobaltos, llevaba puesto un Shihakusho color negro como el que yo uso en mi forma de vampiro, o más exactamente mi Shihakusho fue hecho en base al de él, ya que me gusto como era, ese es el uniforme de los shinigami

Así como existen diablos, ángeles, ángeles caídos y yokais, también existen los shinigami, o dioses de la muerte

El solo se quedó mirándome sin responder a mi pregunta

"… Acaso vienes por mi alma o…"

No quería completar mi oración, porque la otra posibilidad era que viniera por la alma de Asia, después de todo lo que pasamos para salvarla, sería malo si el realmente viniera por ella

El trabajo de los shinigami es recolectar las almas de las personas muertas y llevarlas al más allá, ya sea al cielo o al infierno, a cada shinigami se le asigna un área y solo trabajan en esa área, el área de Ryo es todo Tokio, incluyendo a Odaiba

"No tengo interés en el alma de esa chica, de hecho esta ya no es mi área, fui reasignado a otra área más grande hace poco ya que me ascendieron"

"¿Te ascendieron? felicidades"

Los felicite pero a él no parecía importarle, aunque no creo que sea así, si el menciono innecesariamente su ascenso es porque quería que lo felicitara aunque actué como si no le importara, este tipo no es muy abierto a los demás

Lo conozco porque nos hemos encontrado un par de veces

Los shinigamis tienen rangos que determinan su escala social, bajo medio y alto, se requiere de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo para ser ascendidos, eso fue lo que ryo me dijo una vez

Ryo era un shinigami de rango bajo, a ellos ni siquiera se les da un nombre, por lo que yo se lo di, ya que llamarlo 'hey' o 'tu' era muy confuso, se les da una área pequeña para que recolecten almas en ella, ya que esto es fácil de hacer, se requieren de muchos años para conseguir un ascenso

Los de rango medio tienen un área más amplia, y tienen derecho a un nombre así como a una mejor comodidad de vida en al mundo de los shinigamis, ese nombre para su mundo no es muy original pero yo no soy quien para decir algo

Los de clase más alta, consiguen un puesto en el consejo, el cual es el encargado de gobernar y dirigir a todos los shinigami, solo por encima de ellos está el rey de los shinigami, el puesto al que Ryo aspira

Los shinigamis suelen ser invisibles para las personas, viven cientos de años y a diferencia de lo que la gente piensa, no tienen bankai

"Vine por tu alma, ya que se supone que habías muerto"

Ya me esperaba esas palabras

"Pero al parecer fuiste reencarnado como un diablo, parece que has escapado de la muerte una vez más, pero en serio, ese sistema de reencarnación de los diablos está dañando el equilibrio del ciclo de las almas, ellos realmente hacen lo que quieren"

El ciclo de las almas es lo que se le conoce como la siguiente vida, cuando una persona muere pueden ocurrir 3 cosas, la primera es que si la persona a cometido muchos pecados en su vida, esta es enviada al infierno o purgatorio, también conocido como el hades, pero si las personas han vivido de manera normal, entonces sus almas son reencarnadas, los shinigami se las llevan, limpian sus memorias y el alma se divide en dos, esto es para compensar a las almas perdidas que van al infierno, luego vuelven a nacer como nuevos seres

La tercera cosa es que vallan al reino de dios y vivan eternamente en el cielo, esta es la mas difícil, para lograrlo debes ser un fiel creyente de dios y vivir de la manera en la que el dice

Una persona puede reencarnar en uno de las 4 dimensiones de este plano existencial, el cielo, el reino de los diablos, el mundo de los shinigamis, o Earth Land que es nuestra dimensión

Se puede reencarnar como un humano, un yokai, un ángel, un ángeles caído, un diablo, un Plus o híbridos, lo de reencarnar en animales o plantas es mentira

Los Plus son las almas que viven en el mundo de los shinigamis, el título de shinigami se le da a aquellos plus que recolectan almas, es como un trabajo

También existen los extraterrestres, aunque ellos no se llaman de esa manera a si mismos, es solo la denominación que nosotros, los 'terrestres' le hemos dado, también se puede reencarnar en uno de ellos

Hay otras dimensiones, pero los shinigamis no tienen jurisdicción en ella, como por ejemplo el digimundo o edoras, un mundo paralelo a Earth Land

Hay una regla o más bien es una ley, cuando alguien muere no reencarnara en la misma especie, por ejemplo, si un humano muere, este reencarnara como cualquier otra cosa que no sea un humano, eso es el ciclo de las almas

Las almas son numerosas, pero son finitas, y el trabajo de los shinigamis es mantener un balance entre las especies o razas, es por eso que el hecho de que los diablos estén reencarnando a otros seres en su misma especie les es problemático, ya que altera ese equilibrio, en especial cuando se suponía que esa persona estaba por morir, además los diablos tienen un tiempo de vida muy largo, lo cual también es un problema

Tengo conocimiento sobre estas cosas gracias a Ryo

"¿Los shinigamis harán algo con respecto a el hecho de que los diablos reencarnen a otros?"

"No, nosotros solo recogemos las almas de los muertos, no podemos intervenir directamente en ningún otro asunto, por lo que lo único que podemos hacer es quejarnos"

"Eso pensé, entonces ¿Te llevaras mi alma esta vez?"

"Ya que reencarnaste, no puedo llevármela, pero recuerda, aunque esta no sea mi área, yo soy el único que puede llevarse tu alma, ya que estamos atados"

Con esas palabras Ryo desapareció

Es como el dice, nosotros estamos atados, cuando conocí a Ryo, le di un nombre y sin saber eso ato nuestras almas, era algo que ambos ignorábamos, y no supimos hasta que otro shinigami mas experto se lo contó a Ryo

Ya que mi alma está atada a él, solo Ryo podrá llevarse mi alma cuando muera, ningún otro shinigami podrá hacerlo, mi alma estará deambulando por este mundo sin poder reencarnar hasta que Ryo la encuentre

"¿Ya se ha ido el shinigami?"

La persona que pregunto eso acababa de entrar a mi habitación por la puerta, es Najenda

"Si, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado al otro lado de la puerta?"

"Vine a avisarte que la cena ya está lista"

"¿Comerás con nosotros?"

Najenda ignoro mi pregunta y se fue a su cuarto, que queda en dirección opuesta a las escaleras que llevan al primer piso

Supongo que eso es un no, ella nunca ha comido con nosotros, pero esta es la primera vez que se lo pregunto, nunca la he invitado a hacerlo, incluso esta vez fue una pregunta y no una invitación

Baje para comer, vi a Asia usando un lindo vestido que las chicas le había conseguido

"Te ves bien Asia"

"Gracias"

"Ahora saluden al nuevo miembro del harem de Rey"

"No recuerdo haber fundado un grupo tan siniestro como ese Ulvida"

"¿Rey-san tiene un harem?"

"No es así Asia"

Ella parecía asombrada

"Sí lo es"

Ulvida me contradijo de inmediato, una discusión rutinaria se dio en la sala de estar

Antes de empezar la cena, le lleve la comida a Najenda, en su cuarto

La cena transcurrió normal y tranquila, después de la cena tome una ducha, esta vez fue el turno de Ikaros y Nymph para ducharse conmigo

A la hora de dormir, tenía a 2 chicas en mi cama, una era San y la otra Runa

"Deberías estar muy feliz por dormir junto a mi esclavo"

Esas fueron las palabras de runa, ella siempre dice algo parecido cuando es su turno de dormir conmigo, las chicas también se turnan para dormir en mi cuarto, últimamente no he podido dormir con ellas, pero mi rutina diaria una vez más a regresado a la normalidad

Antes de acostarme envié un mensaje con mi digivice a una amiga en el reino de los diablos

-0-

Era de noche en el reino de los diablos

Una chica de cabello largo de un tono violeta claro se encontraba en una gran habitación, sentada en una silla tras un escritorio, revisando unos papeles, su nombre es Sheliss Sathanus, a pesar de su joven apariencia, ella es una de los 5 maou actuales

KNOC KNOC

El sonido de la puerta de madera siendo tocada se escuchó, seguido de la voz de una chica

"Sheliss-sama voy a entrar"

Una Joven en sus 20 de cabello rojo con un mecho amarillo entro en la habitación

"Gracias por su duro, le he traído un poco de té"

"Oh, eres tu Akane, es tarde, pensé que ya estabas dormida"

"Soy su secretaria Sheliss-sama, no puedo irme a dormir sin asegurarme de que usted también este descansando"

"No es necesario que seas tan formal Akane, estamos solas"

Sheliss tomo la tasa de té y bebió un poco

"Lo siento, es la costumbre, Sheliss"

La forma de hablar de Akane cambio de una formal a una casual

"Entonces, ¿No puedes dormir sino estoy en la cama a tu lado?"

Sheliss hablo con un tono burlón

"Estoy preocupada de que te desveles otra vez por tu trabajo"

Akane se puso tras Sheliss y la abrazo por detrás

"No te preocupes, solo me falta un par de documentos y terminare, pero no consigo concentrarme, los demás papeles consumieron todas mi fuerzas"

Sheliss dejo salir un suspiro

"Tal vez lo que te tengo que decir te ayudara a recuperar tus fuerzas"

"¿Qué es? Suenas como si fuera interesante"

"Es sobre Rey"

Los ojos de Sheliss se abrieron en sorpresa, y luego sonrió

"Así que Rey, hace tiempo que no tenía noticias suyas"

"Recibí un mensaje de él hace poco, dice que se convirtió en parte de la nobleza de Rias Gremory-san"

Rey había enviado un mensaje desde su digivice al celular de Sheliss. Usualmente es imposible comunicarse entre el mundo de los diablos y Earth Land por medio de un celular, pero Rey desarrollo un microchip, el cual se le adhiere a un celular y permite la comunicación y se lo entrego a Sheliss como una manera de facilitar el contactarse

Pero ellos 3 tienen un 'objetivo' que cumplir, y por el bien de ese objetivo se decidió que Akane cargaría con el teléfono, ya que es inusual para los diablos tener uno, pudiendo ellos comunicarse a través de un círculo hechos con sus poderes, si Sheliss lo llevara existía la posibilidad de atraer la atención de alguien no deseado y pondría en riesgo su 'objetivo'

Por otro lado, no es inusual que akane, un humano reencarnado en un diablo, tenga un celular

"¡¿Qué?! Él declino cuando le pedí que se volviera alguien de mi nobleza, y ahora acepto unirse a la hermana menor de Sirzechs"

"No fue así, parece que estaba a punto de morir por el ataque de un ángel caído y en ese momento Rias-san apareció y lo salvo a cambio de unirse a su nobleza"

"Ya veo, así que fue por eso. Bueno, era de esperarse, solo algo grave podría hacerlo dejar su orgullo de lado y volverse el siervo de alguien"

"También dice que utilizo la habilidad de devil slayer que tú le enseñaste para derrotar a el ángel caído y se disculpa por desobedecer tu orden"

"Eso no es algo por lo que deba preocuparse, yo solo le pedí que no la usara sin mi permiso, pero nunca fue una orden, mientras un diablo no lo vea usándola no habrá problema"

"Al parecer ni Rias-san ni ningún otro miembro de su equipo lo vieron"

"Eso es bueno, para que nuestro objetivo se cumpla lo mejor es que nadie sepa de esa habilidad, me gustaría verlo para hablar con él, Akane, ¿Cuándo es mi próximo día libre?"

"En tiempos de Earth Land, seria a principios de mayo. Sino estoy mal, Rey estará de vacaciones ya que es la Golden week"

"Bien, apártalo para reunirme con él"

"Si, yo también espero poder verlo"

"Waa Waa"

Se escuchó el llanto de un bebe desde otra habitación

"Oh parece que nuestra niña se ha despertado"

"Yo me haré cargo, Sheliss, tu encárgate de terminar los documentos"

"Sí, con lo que me acabas de contar me he motivado, terminare esto en un par de minutos e iré con ustedes"

"Sí, te esperare en la habitación"

Akane beso la mejilla de Sheliss antes de soltar su abrazo

Con eso Akane salió del gran salón mientras Sheliss la veía, una vez la puerta se cerró ella fijo su mirada en los documentos en sus mano, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar al chico de nombre Rey, que conoció hace 2 años

"Ahora que eres un diablo, este mundo se volverá más interesante, estoy impaciente por verte mi pequeño hermanito, Rey"

-0-

La alarma del despertador sonó como usualmente lo hacía, a pesar de ser sábado, tengo que ir al club temprano hoy

Me levanté de mi cama, me aliste y salí de mi casa, no antes sin haber desayunado bien. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día

Al parecer buchou ya había ido a mi casa a buscar a Asia, y se fueron antes de que yo me despertara

"Buenos días"

"Oh, llegas temprano"

Cuando llegué a la habitación del club, Buchou estaba sentada en el sofá bebiendo té. No es que tengamos clases los sábados. Vine porque ayer me dijeron que tendríamos una reunión en la mañana. Buchou había pedido permiso al subdirector y al consejo estudiantil para usar las instalaciones del club, ya que el director no ha regresado de su viaje

"¿Cómo están tus heridas?"

"Sin ningún problema, me he recuperado perfectamente"

Respondí con una sonrisa

"Tus poderes curativos son impresionantes al igual que los de esa chica. Ya veo por qué un ángel caído la quería, tu humor parece haber mejorado también"

"¿Así lo crees?"

Entendía a lo que buchou se refería, mi humor era diferente al que había mostrado desde que conocí a buchou, muchas cosas habían pasado en poco tiempo, el estrés, la preocupación y la desconfianza se habían acumulado en mí sin que me diera cuenta y eso afecto mi humor

Pero de alguna forma siento como si todo eso hubiera desaparecido en una sola noche y volví a ser el yo usual, anoche, después de que Asia se fue a dormir hable con Hiroto y los demás sobre lo que había pasado y en parte eso ayudo, aunque ellos estuvieron un poco molestos, en especial Ulvida, ella dijo:

'Debiste decirnos. En serio, siempre haces las cosas por tu cuenta, estábamos preocupados porque estabas actuando extraño, ¿Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros? '

La preocupación se escuchaba en su voz, me disculpe mucho por no contarles

"Por cierto Rey ¿Estás seguro de que dejar ir a ese ángel caído fue una buena idea? Podría regresar por venganza"

Me senté en la silla en frente de Buchou

"Sea buena idea o no, ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto, aun si vuelve, estaré preparado y la detendré de nuevo"

"Estas muy confiado"

"Eso es porque los tengo a ustedes"

"Me alegra que confíes en nosotros. Rey ¿Podrías decirme la razón por la que la dejaste ir?"

"Si te preocupa que la haya perdonado porque estoy enamorado de ella, puedes estar tranquila porque no es así"

"Entonces ¿Por qué? Dijiste que fue por Asia, pero eso no es todo ¿Cierto?"

"Eres muy perspicaz"

Después de un momento en silencio decidí decirle a buchou la razón

"Una persona me enseño que las gente debe vivir para pagar sus crímenes, en honor a esa persona decidí darle a Raynare una segunda oportunidad, además hay algo que descubrí mientras peleaba con ella"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Puede que suene extraño pero durante las batalla puedo llegar a saber la razón por la que mis oponentes pelean, descubrí porque ella luchaba, lo que ella quería era proteger a quienes quería, creo que esos deben ser aquellos a los que nombro"

"Azazel y Shemhazai"

"Sí, fue la primera vez en la que luche en esa situación, mientras mi oponente luchaba por proteger a alguien, yo pelee por venganza y con ira, puede que no me creas porque suena extraño"

"Bueno, es algo difícil de creer, pero supongo que confiare en ti"

"Tampoco soy de los que matan a mujeres o niños, podría decirse que ese es mi código o mis principios. Cambiando de tema, ¿Buchou?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Había algunas cosas que quería preguntarle

"Pues, las 'Evil Pieces' tienen un total de 15 piezas y hay 8 'pawns', como en el ajedrez ¿Me equivoco?"

"Así es, estas en lo correcto"

"Eso significa que 7 ´pawns' pueden existir además de mí, ¿Cierto? ¿Así que llegará un día en que otro 'pawn' se una?"

De la misma forma que en el ajedrez real, hay ocho piezas de peón. Es posible que ella consiga más 'pawns' además de mí. Le pregunté eso ya que es probable que suceda algún día. Pero ella negó con la cabeza ante esta pregunta

"No, el único peón que tendré será Rey"

¡Que!

¿Fue eso una confesión? Algo como '¡Rey es el único para mí, no me hagas decirlo… es vergonzoso…!' ¿O algo así?

"Para reencarnar humanos en diablos se necesitan las 'Evil Pieces' pero, dependiendo del poder de la persona puede que se tenga que consumir más de una pieza"

¿Consumir piezas?

Buchou se levantó de su asiento y se colocó a un lado del sofá en el que yo estoy

"En el mundo del ajedrez hay un dicho, el valor de la reina es de nueve peones, el valor de la torre es de cinco peones, el valor del caballo y el alfil es de tres peones cada uno. De igual forma, esos valores se aplican a las Evil Pieces. Dependiendo del valor de la persona que está siendo reencarnada, la cantidad de piezas a consumir varían. Debido a que no se puede poner diferentes tipos de piezas la cantidad a utilizar es limitada y también las piezas consumida no pueden volver a usarse, por lo que se tiene que ser muy prudente con cómo se usan las piezas, pero el valor de los peones es un misterio, en parte por el 'asenso'"

"¿Cómo está relacionado eso conmigo? ¿Acaso consumí 2 piezas?"

Ella me abrazo por detrás, y apoyo su mejilla en mí, mi cuerpo estuvo a punto de apartarla como un auto-reflejo, pero me contuve

"Las piezas que tenía en ese momento eran un 'Knight', un 'Rook', un 'Bishop' y ocho 'pawns'. Para hacerte mi sirviente, solo podía usar los ocho peones. Las otras piezas no tenían el poder suficiente para revivirte. Rey, yo usé todas las piezas de peón para revivirte. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no podría haberte reencarnado en un diablo"

¡¿Todas?! ¿En serio? ¿Yo valgo ocho piezas de peón?

"Cuando vi eso, decidí hacerte mi sirviente a toda costa. Un humano con ese potencial es extremadamente raro, y aposte mis posibilidad en ti. Y terminaste poseyendo una de las 'Longinus', el 'Boosted Gear'. Por eso tenías tanto valor"

"Boosted gear, el antebrazo del 'sekiryutei'"

Buchou tomo mi barbilla con sus dedos y movió mi cabeza para que la mirara, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y ella sonríe alegremente

"'La princesa de la destrucción de cabello carmesí' y 'El guantelete del dragón emperador rojo'. Rojo con rojo, son un juego perfecto. Rey, aspira a convertirte en el ´pawn' más fuerte. Sé que tú puedes hacerlo, después de todo eres mi adorado siervo"

El 'pawn' más poderoso. Que alguien tenga tantas expectativas en mi me pone en una posición incómoda, pero eso suena bien

"Este es un amuleto de buena suerte"

Buchou acerca su cara mientras yo pensaba en eso. ¡Cerca! ¡Está demasiado cerca! Entonces los labios de Buchou tocaron mi frente

"Tienes que volverte más fuerte"

Un beso en la frente...

"Si, voy a esforzarme"

"Creo que debería dejar de mimarte por ahora. Si no lo hago, voy a ser envidiada por la nueva miembro"

¿Envidiada? ¿A qué se refiere?

"¿Rey-san...?"

Hay una voz proveniente de mi espalda. Conozco esa voz. Cuando giré mi cabeza, ahí estaba la chica rubia, Asia, quien intentaba forzar una sonrisa

"¿A...Asia?"

Estaba tan concentrado en buchou que no me di cuenta cuando Asia llego

¿Eh? ¿Está enojada? ¿Por qué?

"Es normal... Rias-Buchou es muy hermosa, era normal que Rey-san se enamore de ella... N-No, ¡No debo pensar en estas cosas! Dios, limpia mis pensamientos de…"

Asia estaba rezando cuando gritó

"Auch"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"De repente me duele la cabeza"

"Eso es obvio, si un diablo le reza a Dios, recibirá daño, incluso a mí me está doliendo la cabeza"

Buchou lo dice de forma normal

"Es cierto... Me he convertido en un diablo"

Asia se ve un poco deprimida, por favor, no pongas esa cara

"¿Te arrepientes?"

Le pregunta Buchou a Asia. Ella lo negó con la cabeza

"No, estoy agradecida en verdad. Mientras pueda estar junto a Rey-san, seré feliz"

Eso me hace feliz. Para un chico, es el mejor alago. Luego de escuchar eso, Buchou sonríe

"Ya veo, si ese es el caso, entonces está bien, a partir de hoy también estarás trabajando como mi sirvienta"

"¡Sí! ¡Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!"

Asia respondió muy animada. Ella tiene que repartir folletos primero, pero me pregunto si estará bien

"De todos modos, ¿Ese uniforme...?"

Asia estaba llevando el uniforme de chicas de la Academia Sakuragaoka

"¿Me queda bien? La falda está un poco corta, y es un poco vergonzoso"

Me preguntaba mientras giraba sobre si misma ¡Ya podía escuchar a los chicos de la escuela hablando sobre ella! ¡Luces estupenda!

"¡Luces bien! ¡Vamos a tomarnos una foto los dos!"

"¿Una foto?"

Ella parecía indecisa sobre cómo reaccionar, pero es cierto que luce bien con el uniforme

"Entonces ¿Asia entrara a esta academia?"

"Logré transferir a Asia a nuestra escuela. Estará en tu misma clase. Asegúrate de cuidarla"

Es lo que me dice Buchou. ¡¿Asia estará en mi clase?!

"Estoy a tu cuidado, Rey-san"

Asia inclina su cabeza

"Sí, te presentaré al resto de mis amigos"

"Si, ya estoy esperando que pase"

Mientras hablábamos, Kiba, Koneko-chan y Akeno-san entraron a la habitación

"Buenos días Buchou, Rey-kun, Asia-san"

"...Buenos días Buchou, Rey-senpai, Asia-senpai"

"¿Qué tal les va, Buchou, Rey-kun, Asia-san?"

Todos nos saludaron. Todos me llamaron "Rey" y reconocieron a Asia como miembro

"Buenos días a todos"

Asia les regreso el saludo con una reverencia

"Ya que todos estamos reunidos, vamos a celebrar la llegada del nuevo miembro"

Akeno-san traía un pastel de fresa sobre un carrito de dulces

"¿Y ese pastel?"

"Yo lo hice, podría ser bueno hacer este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando en la mañana"

Buchou dijo eso

"Un pastel hecho a mano por buchou, bien"

"Es porque teníamos harina de sobra"

Buchou dijo eso un poco avergonzada, parece que su actitud es la de una tsundere

"Por favor date prisa en cortarlo"

Koneko-chan estaba ansiosa por comer

"Espera, a mí no me hicieron un pastel cuando me uní. ¿Por qué? Quiero mi pastel"

"¿Eh? ¿Querías uno?"

"Antes no, pero ahora si quiero"

"Ara ara, entonces yo hare uno para ti Rey-kun"

"Gracias, Akeno-san"

"Por ahora disfrutemos este"

Con las palabras de Akeno-san tome un cuchillo para partir el pastel de 2 pisos

"Rey"

Antes de comenzar a partirlo, buchou me llamo en voz baja

"¿Si?"

"Tú eres el mejor"

"Muchas gracias"

Me sorprendieron un poco sus palabras pero igual le agradecí

"Bien, hay que partirlo de manera que todos queden satisfechos"

"Rey-kun, ese pedazo es demasiado grande, es casi la mitad del pastel, no es nada equitativo"

"No dije que sería equitativo Kiba, dije que lo partiría para que todos estén satisfechos, esa parte grande es la mía"

"No crees que eso es un poco injusto, que hay de los demás"

"Su pieza está bien, no es pequeña, estoy seguro que no les quedara espacio para otra pieza, yo me comeré el resto para que no sobre pastel y se desperdicie"

"¿Pero si comes tanto te caerá mal?"

"No te preocupes, soy bueno para comer mucha comida y dulces"

"Senpai, yo te ayudare a comer el resto"

"No te preocupes, yo puedo solo"

Hice una sonrisa forzada ante la oferta de Koneko-chan ya que conozco sus verdaderas intenciones

"El que me diste no es suficiente"

"Pero es el más grande"

"El de senpai es 10 veces más grande"

"Muy bien, te daré otro pedazo y ya"

"Aun no es suficiente"

"Que persistente eres"

"Senpai es muy tacaño, Akeno-senpai dijo que te haría un pastel, déjame comer más de este"

"Fufufu"

Asia se reía por la discusión que teníamos Koneko-chan y yo

"Bien, en ese caso, voy a cortarlo en pedazos iguales, y jugaremos piedra papel o tijeras, el ganador podrá tomar una pieza por cada victoria, seguiremos el mismo proceso hasta que se acaben todos, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí, no voy a perder"

Nuestros espíritus estaban encendidos, a pesar de que koneko-chan mantenía su expresión fría, ella usualmente es callada, pero al parecer cuando se trata de comida se toma las cosas en serio

"Piedra papel o tijeras"

Koneko-chan y yo nos enfrentamos en piedra papel o tijeras hasta que solo quedo una pieza de pastel

"En estos momentos tenemos la misma cantidad de pasteles, y solo queda uno, ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Los dividimos mitad y mitad, o quieres competir por el?"

"Compitamos"

"Me parece bien, comprendo perfectamente tu avaricia mi querida kouhai"

"Piedra papel o tijeras"

"Yo gano"

Ahora tengo uno más que koneko-chan

"Debo admitir que eres muy buena jugando Piedra papel o tijeras, la verdad es que yo nunca había perdido un juego, como sea es hora de comer"

Koneko-chan parecía molesta por haber perdido el último juego, pero se resignó y comenzó a tomar su parte

"Koneko-chan, ese pedazo es mío"

"Todos son iguales senpai"

"No es cierto, ese es más grande y tú lo sabes"

"No, es igual que todos"

"Entonces cámbiamelo"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es más grande"

"Serás…"

"Senpai ya tiene uno más que yo"

"Bien, entonces tomare este que tiene 2 fresas"

"Ese era el próximo que iba a tomar"

"Muy tarde, ya es mío"

Koneko-chan y yo seguíamos discutiendo, ella no cambio su tono de voz usual en ningún momento, todos los demás nos observaban y se estaban divirtiendo… menos buchou, ella estaba sentada en el sofá, cuando la mire ella nos estaba viendo y luego movió su vista hacia el suelo, tenía una expresión triste

¿Qué le pasa? No es usual verla con una expresión así

Mientras pensaba en eso continúe comiendo, Koneko-chan ya había terminado y a mí me faltaba mi último pedazo de pastel, ella lo estaba viendo detenidamente…

"¡No te voy a dar!"

Ella me fulmino con su mirada, rápidamente tomo la última fresa que quedaba y se la llevo a la boca

"Oe, ¿Qué haces? Esa es mía"

Ella solo miro a otro lado

"Conque esas tenemos"

Coloque el plato con el pudin en el carrito y en un rápido movimiento tome a koneko-chan de los hombros y la derribe con cuidado en el suelo

"Voy a recuperar mi fresa"

Junte nuestros labios y usando mi lengua forcé una entrada a su boca

"Ara ara"

Me separe cuando me asegure de recuperar todo lo que pude de la fresa

"Gracias por la comida"

Junte mis manos en agradecimiento, koneko-chan parece no saber cómo reaccionar

De pronto sentí una extraña sensación, me puse de pie y me coloque frente a la ventana

"¿Qué pasa Rey-kun?"

Kiba se acercó y me pregunto mientras yo habría la ventana

"Siento como si alguien nos observa"

Saque mi revolver y a puente en dirección de la que provenía esa presencia

BANG

Jalo del gatillo y la bala salió en dirección recta

Varios segundos después un pájaro alzo vuelo en la misma dirección en la que envié la bala

"Era solo un pájaro ¿A eso era a lo que le apuntabas?"

"Sí"

"Impresionante, estaba a mas de 100 metros, ni siquiera yo puede verlo"

Kiba dijo eso, aunque no era solo un pájaro, era un loro guacamayo rojo, es inusual que uno de esos este por aquí, debe ser el familiar de alguien

"De todas formas, Rey-kun, no deberías disparar a la nada"

"No te preocupen, era un bala de caucho, no matara a nadie"

De repente fui empujado fuertemente por Koneko-chan

"Senpai, es muy cruel"

Sonreí pesadamente

Desde ahora trabajaré duro junto a Buchou, Asia, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san y Kiba

-0-

En una mansión, en el reino de los diablos, un hombre se encontraba viendo una imagen en la que se encontraban 6 personas, mientras era rodeado por 14 mujeres

En la imagen transmitida a través de su familiar, un loro guacamayo rojo, se encontraban Rey, Rias, Asia, Yuuto, Akeno y Koneko

"Onii-sama, he preparado él té"

Una chica de cabello rubio, atado en 2 coletas le hablo a el hombre

"¿Oh? Ravel"

"¿Los preparativos para la ceremonia van bien?"

"Ah, como si fuera a haber algún problema"

El nombre de ese nombre es Raiser Phoenix, el tomo una foto, en ella se encontraba una chica de cabello rojo, la cual se había convertido en su prometida, su nombre es Rias Gremory, la misma chica que esta en la imagen frente a el, junto a su nobleza

-0-

El alguna parte, en una dimensión no determinada, un hombre se encontraba sentado en un gran trono

La puerta del salón en la que se encontraba aquel hombre, se abrió y una persona con cabello plateado entro

Su nombre es Ichimaru Gin, el camino hasta estar frente al otro hombre que estaba sentado en un trono y hablo

"Aizen-sama, ha llegado información sobre ese chico"

Sōsuke Aizen, un hombre alto de cabello y ojos castaños. Con un peinado hacia atrás y un mechón que atraviesa su rostro, anteriormente profesor de la academia Sakuragaoka al igual que Gin

"¿Qué es Gin?"

"Al parecer fue asesinado por un ángel caído y reencarno como un diablo"

"Eso fue inesperado… bueno, eso no cambia nada las cosas"

Hablo Aizen sin cambiar su expresión

"Usted fue el que manipulo a el ángel caído, Kokabiel para que enviara a sus subordinados a atacar a Reyshiro Heartnet, pero al final fracasaron"

"No, nunca espere que lo mataran, lo que no esperaba era que él se convirtiera en un diablo, de igual forma eso no afectara mis planes, siempre que él se haga más fuerte, no importa si es un humano, un diablo o algo más"

"Aizen-sama, ¿Está pensando en volver a usar al ángel caído Kokabiel, para apresurar el crecimiento de ese chico?"

"Estoy seguro que Kokabiel se moverá por su cuenta, solo tengo que mover algunos hilos y el terminara enfrentándose Reyshiro Heartnet, seguramente Kokabiel será capaz de hacerlo superar sus límites, si hay algo que descubrí al trabajar en esa escuela, fue que ese chico es el más prometedor de su generación"

Gin se quedó en silencio escuchando las palabras de Aizen

"¡Aizen-sama! Ya hemos localizado nuestro siguiente objetivo"

Otra persona entro a la sala, era un hombre de tez oscura, su característica más destacable es que carece del sentido de la vista, cubre sus ojos con unos lentes que se asemejan a una banda, su nombre Kaname Tōsen

"Buen trabajo, ¿puedes encargarte de traerlo a mi Tosen?"

"Sí"

Con esas palabras Tosen salió del salón inmediatamente

La tarea de Tosen era la de buscar existencias poderosas para que Aizen las absorbiera con el poder de la 'estrella de la noche' y así aumentar su poder para poder cumplir su deseo

Durante la batalla en las vacaciones de primavera del grupo de Rey, Aizen interfirió absorbiendo al Belphemon contra el que luchaban, Belphemon es un digimon con un poder monstruoso y que es conocido como uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio del digimundo y que una vez casi destruyo el digimunso

Absorber todo su poder llevaba tiempo, por lo que Aizen no podía sostener una pelea hasta controlar todo el poder

Sōsuke Aizen, un hombre extraño del que no se conoce su precedencia, la persona que creo el horrible futuro que Rey trata de cambiar, al igual que Rey ansia el momento de enfrentarlo, Aizen lo ansia igual, pero de momento faltan muchas preparaciones para que eso llegue

 **-AFTERWORK-**

Aquí un capítulo más, con la primera aparición de varios personajes

Para los que no leyeron el prólogo o están confundidos lo explicara un poco, Rey viajo desde 7 años en el futuro para cambiarlo ya que ese futuro era un desastre causado por Aizen

También aclarare que el objetivo de Rey y Sheliss no está relacionado con Aizen

Y se menciona que la magia con la que Rey manipulo su sangre es la de devil slayer

Puede que algunos estén confundidos, ya que se menciona que Sheliss y akane son mujeres y tienen una hija, es tal y como piensan, es hija de ambas pero el como la tuvieron lo dejare a su imaginación, solo aclarare algunas cosas más adelante

No olviden comentar, sus comentarios me animan a seguir

 **NOTA**

Algo que me pareció curioso es que en las novelas Raynare confundió el boosted gear de Issei con un twice critical y Rias lo reconoció inmediatamente (aunque solo lo dijo al final) pero los ángeles caídos tienen más conocimientos sobre las sacred gear que los diablos gracias a Azasel, por lo que es extraño que Raynare las confundiera, en el anime se corrigió esto al darle boosted gear una apariencia de twice critical para que la confusión de Raynare fuera más evidente

Los shinigamis normalmente son invisibles, intangibles y tampoco pueden ser escuchados por los humanos, ni siquiera por los magos, pocas personas tienen la capacidad de verlos, Rey tiene una habilidad visual que es una excepción, el puede verlos sin problemas y por lo tanto escucharlos y tocarlos, esta habilidad radica en sus ojos rojos, pero como no tiene magia, no puede activarlos, por lo que no puede ver a ningún shinigami, la única razón por la que ve a Ryo, es por el lazo que se formó entre ellos en el momento que él lo nombro

Najenda tampoco puede verlo, pero puede percibirlo, solo personas con fuertes sentidos pueden hacerlo

Aizen y Gin llama a Rey, Reyshiro Heartnet, ¿Qué secretos guarda ese nombre?

Estrella de la noche: ese nombre se me vino en el momento, simplemente se me paso por la cabeza cuando llegue a la parte en la que lo mencione

Ropa de batalla: la ropa que Rey usa para sus peleas usualmente es una camiseta negra sin mangas y una chaqueta blanca, ambas echas de un material especial que se mencionara en el próximo volumen

En este fict ya se ha hecho contacto con seres del espacio como Rey menciono

Planos existenciales: se puede llegar a otros universos en un mismo plano existencial, pero es casi imposible cruzar a otros planos existenciales, si la historia continua puede que haga que otro plano existencial aparezca en el fict

Como última nota, se habrán dado cuenta que Raynare esta viva, como afectara esto la historia que a comenzado a separarse de la novela, tendrán que seguir leyendo para sabe

 **Review**

Guest: gift esta de momento pausado dado a falta de inspiración

Alber breaker: Rey recibió un daño durante la batalla con Raynare que le impide usar su magia libremente, en el próximo volumen se explicara la razón completamente

Zafir09: gracias por tu apoyo, espero que continúes apoyándome


	9. volume 1 Dx1

**DX 1: El trabajo de un diablo**

Hola, soy Rey

En estos momentos estoy manejando mi moto por las calles de Odaiba, eran poco más de las 12 de la madrugada, pero a diferencia de las otras noches, esta vez no estoy solo, en asiento de atrás de la moto se encuentra una chica de cabellera rubia, ella es mi nueva amiga y también la nueva miembro del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, su nombre es Asia Argento

Hoy es su primer día trabajando como diablo. Como diablos novatos, tenemos que repartir volantes con un círculo mágico en ellos a las personas con una gran cantidad de codicia

Después de la fiesta de bienvenida de Asia en el salón del club esta mañana, ambos salimos y le estuve enseñando la ciudad, cenamos una vez más en mi casa al igual que ayer y cuando se hizo de noche, fuimos al club

Una vez ahí, recogimos los volantes y salimos para repartirlos, mire a Asia detrás de mí con el rabillo de mi ojo, aun con el casco puesto, su largo cabello ondeaba con el viento, Rápidamente regrese mi vista al frente

"Debes estar cansada"

"No, todos en el club y en tu casa son muy amables, Hiroto-san y Ulvida-san también lo son"

"Eso es bueno"

Nos detuvimos frente a una casa, Asia se bajó de la moto, puso el volante en el buzón y volvió a subirse, ella rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos para sostenerse

"¿Rey-san?"

Al notar que la estaba viendo, Asia pronuncio mi nombre confundida

"No es nada, vamos a seguir adelante"

Puse a andar la moto, pude sentir como Asia apretaba su agarre y apoyaba su cara en mi espalda

"¡Ya volvimos!"

Asia saluda a todos con energía. Habíamos terminado con las entregas y regresamos al salón del club en el viejo edificio de la academia. Una de las habitaciones del tercer piso es el salón del club de investigación del ocultismo y también el punto de reunión de los miembros de la casa Gremory

"Ara ara. Rey-kun, Asia-chan, ya han llegado. ¿Le sirvo el té?"

Una chica de cabello negro y sedoso atado en una cola de caballo y de pechos enormes, nos da la bienvenida con una sonrisa, ella es Akeno-san, la vicepresidenta de nuestro club. Ella siempre está sonriendo

"¡Sí, por favor!"

Asia también asintió en afirmación

Tan pronto como escuchó mi respuesta, ella comenzó a servir el té en las tazas. Parece que todo el grupo ya está aquí. Buchou está sentada tras su escritorio con la mirada perdida

"Hola, Koneko-chan"

Saludé a la pequeña niña de cabello blanco sentada en el gran sofá, ella es mi kouhai

"Hola..."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo fue su cita nocturna?"

El chico que me hablaba con una cara refrescante es Kiba Yuuto. Al igual que Hiroto y yo, él es uno de los 3 'enemigo' de todos los chicos de esta academia

"Nos fue bien"

Respondo con normalidad, Kiba lo había preguntado como una broma, pero yo conteste con seriedad, dando la impresión de que él había acertado sobre nuestra 'cita'

"...Las relaciones sexuales ilícitas están prohibidas"

La que me habló de forma ruda fue Koneko-chan. Parece que lo interpreto de esa manera. A primera vista ella luce como una chica de primaria, pero eso es porque es una loli, ella es popular en nuestra escuela por ser algo así como una mascota

Pero no estoy seguro de que Asia y yo tengamos una relación ilícita

Mientras pensaba en eso, Asia y yo caminamos hasta estar frente a buchou, Nuestro "'King', Rias- buchou

"Buchou, ya hemos terminado"

Buchou pareció no escucharme y continúo mirando a la nada, incluso hizo un suspiro. Asia quien estaba a mi lado también miró en la misma dirección que Buchou buscando lo que ella veía, pero ahí no había nada

Levante mis manos frente a ella y…

SLAP

Aplaudí con fuerza, el fuerte ruido trajo de vuelta la mente de buchou al salón del club, finalmente reacciono y se giró a verme mientras se cubría los oídos, parece que el ruido la molesto, ella estuvo igual de distraída durante la fiesta de bienvenida de esta mañana

"Buchou ya regresamos"

"Perdóname, estaba un poco distraída, buen trabajo ustedes dos, ya que todos estamos reunido. Entonces vamos a empezar la reunión"

Buchou dice eso después de confirmar que todos estamos presentes. Los otros miembros y yo nos sentamos en los sofás que rodean la mesa. La persona sentada en el asiento del centro es la jefa de cabello rojo, 'Buchou-sama'. Así la reunión del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ha empezado

"Rey, tu trabajo entregando volantes termina ahora. Bien hecho"

Buchou está sonriendo. ¿Es verdad? Ahora terminé con la entrega de volantes

"Ahora puedes empezar tu trabajo como un diablo de manera profesional"

"¡Bien!"

Hasta ahora, a pesar de asistir a invocaciones, seguía entregando los folletos, pero ahora por fin dejare el trabajo de repartidor, aunque creo que seguiré ayudando a Asia, ya que aun no conoce Odaiba

"Asia"

"Sí Buchou"

"Quiero que esta noche hagas tu debut"

"¿Debut?"

Asia estaba confundida así que le explique de una manera que entendiera

"Usar el círculo de tele-transportación para responder al llamado de un cliente que invoca a un diablo y hacer un contrato"

De eso se trata

"Akeno, comprueba si Asia tiene el poder mágico para saltar o no"

"Si, buchou"

Akeno-san puso su mano en la frente de Asia cuando Buchou se lo pidió. Una pequeña luz apareció en la punta de sus dedos, y parecía que estuviera leyendo algo

"Tuvimos un precedente en el que un diablo no puedo usar el círculo, así que es bueno revisar primero"

"¡Ese fui yo!"

"No lo digas como si estuvieras orgulloso por eso"

Es como dijo buchou. Soy un pobre diablo que no tiene suficiente poder para tele-transportarse. Al parecer soy el primero a quien le sucede esto

"Buchou. Está bien, en el grupo, después de Buchou y yo. Ella puede ser la que tenga el poder mágico más alto"

¿En serio?

Buchou sonrió con el reporte de Akeno-san

"Es una buena noticia, parece que será capaz de hacer uso de su potencial como alfil bastante bien"

"Eso es impresionante Asia-san"

"N-no es para tanto"

Kiba felicito a Asia, pero ella respondió humildemente

"Pero… no es algo repentino, Asia acaba de convertirse en un diablo, y también tiene poco de haber llegado a Japon"

"No hay forma de que se pierda, ya que usara el círculo de tele-transportación para ir y venir. Creo que Asia tiene un futuro brillante, seguro que se va a llevar bien con sus clientes, además tú también eras un novato cuando hiciste tu debut"

"Eso es cierto, pero yo he vivido en Odaiba por 7 años, además puedo defenderme por mi mismo, y Asia aun no entiende por completo el japonés"

Puedo hablar con Asia normalmente gracias a que las 'evil piece' permiten a los diablos reencarnados entender lo que otros diablos dicen, pero eso no aplica a los humanos que nos invocan

"También hay gente muy mala por ahí, podría pasarle algo como por ejemplo…"

Cubro los oídos de Asia con mis manos y continúo, esto es algo que sería mejor para alguien tan pura como ella no escuchar

"Como por ejemplo…

Caso 1

Cliente: ¡Eres una hermosa diabla! ¡Por favor muéstrame tu ropa interior!

Ella pensaría 'es solo el trabajo' y lo haría

Cliente: 'Por favor ahora muéstrame tus pechos'

Asia: 'Esto también es trabajo'

El cliente terminaría aprovechándose de ella para toquetearla

Caso 2

Cliente: ¡Bishoujo diablo-chan! ¡A cambio de mi vida por favor permíteme frotarte los pechos!'

Asia: Sabes, está mal si no valoras más tu vida

Cliente: Entonces por favor déjame tocarlos gratis

Asia: ¡kyaaa!

El cliente termina abalanzándose sobre Asia

Caso 3

Cliente: ¡Te daré mi vida si me dejas tener sexo contigo toda la noche!

Asia: Escuche, la fornicación es un pecado y debería valorar más su vida

Cliente: Actuando como una monja, entonces yo haré el papel de monstruo

Asia: ¡kyaaa!

Y ya saben el resto"

Después de decir mis preocupaciones quite mis manos de los oídos de Asia, el silencio reino por unos instantes en el salón del club

...

"Ara ara, Rey-kun tiene una imaginación muy activa"

"Senpai es un pervertido"

Buchou dejo salir un suspiro y luego dijo

"Nada de eso pasara, estas exagerando"

"A mí me parece que es factible"

Asia, quien es tan seria con el trabajo incluso sacrificaría su propio cuerpo para cumplir con ello

Buchou me miró con una expresión de preocupación

Creo que es algo bueno que haga su debut, pero aún no está lista, fui yo el que arrastro a Asia al mundo de los diablos y es mi deber protegerla, incluso se lo prometí a Buchou, y yo también quería protegerla

Protegeré a Asia incluso si me odia por ello

"¿Qué pasa Asia?"

Asia tenía una mirada de preocupación, cuando buchou la llamo ella negó con la cabeza

"No, no es nada"

"Buchou"

"¿Eh?"

"Déjeme acompañar a Asia"

"Rey-san"

"Apenas tienes claro las costumbres de este país, creo que si logras acostumbrarte un poco más podrás estar bien"

"Rey. Nosotros los de la casa Gremory no tomamos ese tipo de deseos. Hay humanos que los piden, así como hay diablos que los toman por clientes. Los trabajos que tomamos son seguros. Las peticiones lascivas son realizadas por especialistas, así que va a estar bien ¿No lo sabias?"

"¿Es eso cierto? Aún me siento seriamente preocupado"

Buchou suspiró luego de verme tan preocupado

"Lo entiendo, Asia ira con Koneko, de esta forma ella le ayudara por un tiempo"

"¿Eso está bien? Me siento mal por molestar a Koneko-chan con esto, yo puedo encargarme"

"Rey, tu aun no has logrado ningún contrato, si Asia va contigo podría terminar igual que tu"

Básicamente soy un mal ejemplo de diablo para los novatos

Suspire resignado, mire a Koneko-chan que estaba comiendo un banano

"Siento los problemas pero Koneko-chan ¿Podrías encargarte de Asia por mí?"

"Si, pero Rey-senpai deberá comprarme dulces"

"Te daré frutas, sería malo si solo comes golosinas"

No tengo otra opción más que aceptar. Ambos nos dimos un apretón de manos para sellar nuestro trato

Koneko-chan está a cargo de los contratos lindos, si se vuelve problemático no habrá nadie que pueda con su fuerza sobrehumana

"Voy a estar bajo su cuidado Asia-senpai"

"Sí, yo también voy a estar bajo su cuidado"

"¿Quieres uno?"

"Ah, gracias"

Koneko-chan le ofreció un banano a Asia y ella la tomo amablemente, si está compartiendo su comida deben llevarse bien, Koneko-chan aun no comparte su comida conmigo

"Entonces Asia, si tienes algún pedido, transportarte junto a koneko usando el círculo"

"Sí, entendido Buchou"

Luego de confirmarlo, el círculo mágico en el piso comenzó a brillar. Akeno-san, quien está encargada del círculo mágico comenzó a leer las letras demoníacas que aparecieron en el círculo

"Una solicitud perfecta para ellas acaba de llegar"

Akeno-san dijo eso, parece que acabamos de recibir un pedido

Luego de que el círculo mágico estuviera listo, Asia y Koneko-chan se pararon dentro de el

"Bueno, nos vamos Rey-san"

"Si, tengan cuidado"

Asia se despedía de mi con su mano, la luz del círculo mágico brillo con fuerza y al cesar, ellas ya se habían tele-transportado

Estoy seguro de que Asia se esforzara mucho. Yo también daré mi mejor esfuerzo

Después de un rato recibimos la llamada de otro cliente, al parecer era para Konoko-chan, pero ya que ella está actualmente en un trabajo se decidió que iría yo en su lugar

Entre al círculo y me tele-transporte sin problema

Luego de que la luz del círculo de tele-transportación cesara me encontraba en la habitación del cliente

"Mi nombre es Rey, soy un diablo del clan gremory, vine a cumplir su deseo"

"¡Regresa!"

El cliente me recibió con esas palabras

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"Yo no te he llamado a ti, llame a Koneko-chan, ¿Por qué has venido tú?"

"Lo siento, pero aparentemente ella es popular entre los clientes. Ella tiene mucha demanda de los que aman a las chicas con aspecto de hermana menor, kawais y lolis. Alguien más la invoco antes que tú, por lo que fue a atender al otro cliente"

Me explicaron que cuando invocas a un diablo, puedes desear por cual diablo invocar al decir el nombre o característica de ese diablo. Y hoy él decidió llamar a Koneko-chan, lo que resultó en un cruce con otro cliente. Si el diablo de turno no puede ser llamado, otro diablo tendrá que ir en su lugar

"Deseé por un diablo de la categoría de lindura cuando usé el volante"

"Discúlpame por no ser lindo, pero tendrás que conformarte conmigo por hoy"

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Hablas de algo imposible! ¡Si hubiera tenido una espada plateada conmigo, te habría apuñalado! ¡Jajajaja!"

Oye, estás riendo pero tus ojos no

"Por cierto, ¿Qué ibas a pedir cuando trataste de invocar a Koneko-chan?"

Esa fue mi pregunta. Quizás también podría cumplir su deseo. Mi pensamiento se hizo añicos cuando el cliente sacó cierta cosa de la esquina de su habitación

"Quería que vistiera esto. Mientras me cargaba como a un bebe"

Era un uniforme, o puede que en realidad sea un cosplay

"No tienes que ser un diablo para hacer eso"

"Hmph, ¿Una niña así? ¿Sosteniendo a un adulto como un bebe? ¡Nadie más que un diablo puede hacer eso! Hu hu hu hu"

… Bueno supongo que tiene razón

"Espera ¿De dónde viene ese uniforme escolar para chica? Creo que lo he visto antes en alguna parte"

"Es el uniforme de Nagato Yuki"

"Nagato... ¡Oh! ¡De Suzumiya Haruhi!"

Incluso yo lo sabía. La serie de Suzumiya Haruhi.

"Diablo-kun, ¿A ti también te gusta Nagato?"

"Lo siento, solo conozco el nombre, no he visto la serie, pero si he visto otras"

"Ya veo, y que prefieres ¿Las lolis o los pechos grandes?"

"Los pechos grandes"

-Grito ahogado-

El cliente se quedó sin palabras cuando me escuchó responder sin pensarlo dos veces. Los pechos grandes me gustan más, no es como que no me gusten los pechos pequeños, pero si tengo que elegir entre limones y melones definitivamente elegiré melones. Para mamíferos como nosotros, los pechos son necesarios para la vida, y también son señal de buena salud

"¿Así que eres un amante de los pechos grandes?"

"Sí. Amar los pechos grandes es un instinto de los hombres. Estoy muy seguro de eso"

El cliente mostró una expresión lujuriosa mientras sonreía entre dientes

"Tienes buenos ojos. Parece que tienes una pasión extremadamente alta por los pechos. Se ve que tienes un fetiche opuesto al mío. A mí me gustan las chicas de pechos pequeños"

Yo no lo llamaría un fetiche

"Tengo un amigo con esa misma clase de gustos que los tuyos"

La persona que vino a mi mente fue Orito. Es un verdadero lolicon, de eso estoy seguro

"Sí. Ella, Koneko-chan, se ve similar a Nagato, Su atmósfera es similar, aunque su estatura es baja"

Si hablas de eso, ella tiene un cuerpo pequeño y no muestra expresiones en absoluto. Un cuerpo sin curvas y su cabello es corto. Así que Nagato Yuki también tiene características similares

"Es por eso que quería que vistiera esto. ¡Realmente quería que lo vistiera!"

Había lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Lágrimas de arrepentimiento. De verdad se arrepiente de esto. El realmente quería que ella lo vistiera

"Lamento eso. Muy bien entonces. Déjame vestir eso"

"¡Te mataré, bastardo!"

El cliente rechazó mi amable oferta mientras gritaba

"Por favor no te enojes mientras lloras tanto. Era una broma. Sólo estaba bromeando"

El cliente trató de calmarse después de secar sus lágrimas. Respiró hondo y se tranquilizó

"Está bien. Entonces ¿En qué eres bueno? Ya que tú también eres un diablo deberías tener algún poder misterioso, ¿verdad? Sólo por comentártelo, Koneko-chan tiene una enorme fuerza. Incluso me levanta sin problemas"

Lo dijo con orgullo. ¿A dónde se fue tu orgullo como hombre? Así que hay gente que se pone toda engreída por ser levantada por una chica. Por otra parte, parece que Koneko-chan también tiene clientes extraños

¿Mi característica especial? Hmmmmm Puse mis brazos uno sobre el otro y dije seriamente

"Puedo lanzar un kamehameha"

"¡Ve y muérete!"

Parece que no me cree

"¿Qué pasa con esa respuesta? También se vio como si realmente lo dijeras en serio"

"¡Por supuesto que lo hice! ¡¿Cómo podría haber un diablo que pueda usar el kamehameha?!"

"¡Aquí! ¡Yo puedo!"

Me apunté a mí mismo y lo dije claramente

"¡Entonces hazlo!"

"¡Entonces lo haré!"

"Si puedes dispararlo ¡Entonces dispáralo! ¡¿Luego qué?! ¡Me dirás que puedes hacer el kaio ken! ¡No te burles de nosotros, la generación que creció con Dragon Ball!"

Se puso como loco, pero yo puedo usar algo parecido al kaio ken

"Cuando estábamos en la escuela primaria, todos nosotros practicamos el kamehameha después de clases cada lunes. ¡Incluso tratamos de reunir energía para poder usar la genki dama, aunque nada pasó! ¡No menosprecies a nuestra generación! ¡Tú generación puede mirar las repeticiones del anime! ¡Hay quienes solo han visto dragon ball Z kai pero no el original! ¡Yo tengo el arma suprema! ¡Mira!"

El cliente apunto a su estante, en el estaban todos los tomos del manga ordenados desde el primero al ultimo

"¡Cállate! ¡A quién le importa si creciste mientras veías Dragon Ball! ¡Yo tengo todo el manga también! ¡Incluso tengo todo el anime original descargado en mí laptop! ¡Hasta el relleno!"

Respondí a todo su argumento. ¡Estaba molesto! ¡Realmente molesto! ¡Entonces te mostraré! ¡Mi versión del kamehameha! ¡Activé mi Sacred Gear! Primero cerré mis ojos y extendí mi brazo izquierdo hacia arriba. Imaginé a Son Goku dentro de mi cabeza y bajé mi brazo. Luego hice una pose de hacer el kamehameha

"¡Kamehameha!"

¡DESTELLO!

¡Mi brazo izquierdo brilló instantáneamente! ¡El guantelete rojo apareció cubriendo mi brazo izquierdo! ¡Mira! ¡Esta es mi Sacred Gear! El guantelete no hizo el sonido habitual de [BOOST] ya que solo lo hice aparecer y no active su habilidad, he conseguido dominarlo hasta este punto

Cuando observé al cliente y él estaba... llorando. Luego agarró un tomo de Dragon Ball de su librero. Tomó mi mano e intercambiamos un gran apretón

"¡Vamos a hablar de esto!"

Eso fue suficiente para comprender lo que estaba tratando de decir. Cualquier fanático de Dragon Ball comprendería lo que quería decir

"¡Sí, vamos a hablar de esto!"

Así la larga noche empezó

"¿Cuál crees que es el personaje más fuerte?"

El me pregunto eso, a lo que conteste

"Dejando por fuera a los dioses de la destrucción como Bill y todos los que están por salir en la nueva saga. Definitivamente debe ser Vegitto"

"Que ingenuo eres, Gogeta fase 4 es el más fuerte"

"No seas tonto, Vegitto es más poderoso, además Gogeta no es canon"

"No aceptare un argumento como que no es canon, GT también hace parte de la historia"

"Aun así Vegitto es más fuerte"

"Gogeta es la fusión de 2 super saiyajins fase 4 ¿Cómo podría Vegitto ser más fuerte?"

"Es cierto que es fase 4, pero Vegitto derroto a majin boo en el estado de super saiyajin Dai Ni Dankai, él tenía la capacidad de transformarse en fase tres como Goku, solo que no quiso hacerlo, además la fusión de los Pendientes Potara es más fuerte que la de la Danza de la Fusión y el poder se incrementa cuando son rivales"

Después de eso empezamos a discutir por 2 horas. Mientras hablábamos, olvidamos la diferencia de edad entre los dos y ya nos habíamos hecho amigos. Tuve una primera mala impresión, pero cuando empezamos a hablar nos conocimos aún más

"¡Muy bien! ¿Tal vez debería también hacer un contrato contigo?"

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! ¡Gracias!"

Perfecto ¡Podre hacer mi primer contrato!

"Ok, podría ser un deseo común, ¿Pero puedo desear volverme rico?"

Ciertamente, ese es un deseo común y corriente que haría una persona

"Bien. Voy a verificar"

Saqué una Tablet en la que estaban guardadas toda la información con respecto al precio de los deseos e ingresé en el su deseo. Entonces la respuesta apareció

"Ummmm. En tu caso, para cumplir ese deseo el precio sería tu vida. En otras palabras morirías"

"¡¿Morir?!"

"Sí. Lo siento pero en el mundo de los diablos, se dice que la vida no es igual. Así que por tu deseo de volverte rico, tendrías que morir."

"Se siente como si mi corazón hubiera sido rasgado. Pero eso está bien. Como sea, si pido ese deseo, ¿Cuándo voy a morir?"

"Ummmm. Morirás tan pronto como empiece a caer dinero del cielo. Parece que ni siquiera puedes tocarlo. Eso no es bueno. Aunque si lo deseas en tu lecho de muerte, podrás dejarle todo el dinero a tu familia como herencia, creo que esa es una buena idea"

"¡Guwah! ¿Cómo si quisiera eso? ¡¿Entonces no podré restregarte el dinero en tu rostro?!"

"Hey, no trates de restregarme eso"

Acabo de contemplar el sueño de alguien siendo destrozado. Pero como pensé, es básicamente imposible que se le cumpla un deseo así en su vida normal. Así que esto es lo que quiso decir Buchou con eso de que el valor de las personas no es igual. Qué mundo tan injusto es en el que vivimos.

"Entonces, entonces... ¿Qué tal un harem? ¡¿Qué tal desear montones de chicas en un suntuoso festín?!"

¡Oh! ¿Entonces vas a pedir algo así? Él es un chico después de todo así que por supuesto desearía algo como eso

Ingresé su deseo en el dispositivo. Oh vaya, esa era una respuesta cruel

"Bueno, dice que morirías tan pronto como las mujeres estuvieran a tu vista"

"¡Espera, ¿Así que moriré tan pronto vea sus rostros?!"

"No, dice que tan pronto estén a tu vista. Eso es duro, ni siquiera puedes decir cómo se verán. ¿No es mejor cruzarse con las chicas de la ciudad? Tal vez deberías conformarte con una, aunque siendo técnicos, si cierras los ojos y no las ves, puede que no mueras"

"¡Hwaaaaah!"

Repentinamente el cliente empezó a llorar

"¡¿Entonces mi vida es así de insignificante...?! Perdón por haber nacido..."

Palmeé suavemente el hombro del cliente, ver a un hombre adulto llorar me es incomodo

"Cálmate por favor, mira, que tal si tenemos un duelo de monstruo, sabes jugar ¿Cierto?"

El cliente asintió mientras lloraba. De esta manera, no pude hacer otro contrato porque tuve que cuidar de mi cliente

"Bien, comencemos"

Nos sentamos en lados opuestos de la mesa, cada uno tenía su mazo de cartas

"Ya que es mi casa, yo empezare"

"Me parece bien, usaremos las reglas oficiales y cada uno empezara con 8000 puntos de vida"

Cada uno tomo 5 cartas de su respectivo mazo

"Ya que jugare primero, no podre robar este turno, así que solo jugare un monstruo boca abajo en posición de defensa y una carta boca abajo, termino mi turno"

Ahora es mi turno

"Robo un carta, activo de mi mano la magia rápida tifón del espacio místico, esta carta me permití destruir una carta de hechizo o trampa en el campo, elijo tu carta boca abajo"

El cliente envió la carta que destruí a la zona del cementerio, la carta resulto ser fuerza del espejo, eso hubiera sido peligroso, si hubiera atacado con uno de mis monstruos y el activara esa carta, todos mis monstruos en modo de ataque habrían sido destruidos

"Ahora activare la carta hechizo, vinculo de poder, fusiono a dos ciber dragones de mi mano para invocar desde mi extra deck al ciber dragon gemelo, por el efecto de unión poderosa sus puntos de ataque se duplican"

Ciber dragon gemelo ATK: 2800 →5600

"Battle fase. Ataco con ciber dragon gemelo a tu monstruo boca abajo"

Su monstruo fue enviado directamente al cementerio

"Ahora, mi ciber dragon gemelo puede hacer un segundo ataque y sin monstruos que te protejan puedo atacarte directo a tus puntos de vida, ataca"

LP: 8000→3400

"Aun no termino, activo desde mi mano la carta de hechizo rápido, de-fusión"

"Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?"

"Para tu mala suerte, voy muy en serio. Al regresar a mi ciber dragon gemelo a mi extra deck, puedo invocar a los materiales de fusión que use desde mi cementerio, regresen mis 2 ciber dragones, cada uno con 2100 de ataque y con ellos te ataco directamente"

LP: 3400→1300→0

Es mi victoria

"He perdido, esa fue una gran combinación, pero ya que es un match, el ganador se decide cuando alguno de los 2 gane 2 veces"

"Me parece bien"

Tomamos el mazo del otro y comenzamos a barajar las cartas, luego nos lo regresamos y comenzamos el segundo duelo

-0-

"Ya regrese"

Varias cosas pasaron y finalmente regrese al salón del club

No había nadie, tal vez todos se fueron a sus casas o siguen en el trabajo

Mi conclusión fue errónea, podía escuchar gotas de agua caer en el suelo, el sonido venia de la ducha del club

Camine hasta estar cerca de la cortina

"Buchou, ya regrese"

"Gracias por tu trabajo duro, ¿Qué tal los resultados?"

La voz de buchou se escuchó desde el interior de la ducha

"Pues veras…"

"..."

Le explique las cosas a buchou, ella termino de ducharse y cambiarse, luego salió de la ducha. Ella estaba molesta. Su ceja estaba levantada y no dijo ni una sola palabra. Ella se sentó detrás del gran escritorio y yo estaba de pie enfrente de ella. Jugué con un cliente y pasé la noche en eso

Los otros miembros también habían llegado y escucharon mi conversación con buchou, por cierto parece que Asia y Koneko-chan consiguieron el contrato sin problema

"Este tipo de casos jamás ha ocurrido antes"

Kiba dijo eso y se estaba riendo

"Rey..."

El tono de su voz era profundo y serio, y sonaba enojada

"¿Sí?"

Conteste tranquilamente

"Hablaste de manga y jugaste con tu cliente, ¿Qué ocurrió después de eso? ¿Qué hay del contrato?"

Fue directa al punto

"No pude realizar el contrato... pasaron muchas cosas y el cliente se deprimió mucho después de darse cuenta que su vida no tenía ningún valor, así que estuve animándolo hasta que se calmó. Ya sé que como un diablo profesional, debería estar avergonzado, lo siento mucho"

Me disculpe mientras me rascaba la mejilla

"Ya veo, entonces no hiciste el contrato"

"Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pues, le propuse al cliente algo, le dije que le conseguiría el autógrafo de su mangaka favorito, el autor de dragon ball y se lo entregaría mañana, pero ese deseo no estaba dentro de la lista de los que se pueden cumplir, así que no se si el contrato es válido"

"Si puedes cumplir su deseo, el contrato será válido, aun si el deseo no está en la lista, pero ¿Puedes conseguir el autógrafo? Y si puedes ¿Cuánto le costara al cliente? Ya que no está en la lista, debes ser tu quien le ponga el precio"

"Puedo conseguirlo sin problema, ya que conozco a Toriyama Akira-sensei, estoy seguro que aceptara reunirse conmigo, en cuanto al costo, él lo pago por adelantado, es suficiente dinero para cubrir el transporte y una comida en un puesto de ramen"

De hecho, Akira-sensei trabaja para mi editorial, así que soy algo así como su jefe

"¿Pago por adelantado?"

Buchou parecía sorprendida por un momento, pero regreso a su habitual expresión rápidamente

"Para los diablos, lo importante es hacer un contrato apropiado con los humanos que nos invocan. Entonces obtenemos nuestra recompensa. Así es como han vivido los diablos desde hace mucho. Esta es la primera vez que me encuentro con un suceso así... Cumplir un deseo que no está dentro de los posibles, no hacerlo inmediatamente, y además el cliente pago por adelantado. Podrías ser considerado como un diablo inusual, pero el cliente estuvo feliz contigo"

Buchou se veía confundida pero su expresión cambió a una sonrisa

"Aun así es interesante. Tú podrías convertirte en el número 1 de las cosas inesperadas. Pero recuerda hacer lo básico. Realiza un contrato con ellos y cumple sus deseos. Luego recibe la recompensa. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí"

"Pero el dinero que le pediste solo alcanzara para cubrir los gastos ¿No? ¿Estas seguro de que ¿Está bien no haber pedido un poco más?"

"Está bien, el dinero no es realmente algo que quiera, me interesa más hacer un contrato, además podre comer ramen de carne de cerdo, mi favorito"

Se me está haciendo agua la boca de solo pensarlo

"Ya veo, si eso es lo que crees, entonces está bien"

En ese momento el círculo mágico comenzó a brillar, tenemos otra invocación, hoy ha sido un día muy activo, Akeno-san leyó el círculo y luego dijo

"Ara-ara, hay un cliente que quiere invocarnos, parece que es nuevo, pide un diablo valiente y amable, creo que Rey-kun puede manejar esta"

¿Un nuevo cliente? Por fin tendré mi primer cliente propio, solo había estado sustituyendo a los que no podían ir, además si hago las cosas bien, podría convertirse en mi cliente recurrente

Mire a buchou para pedir su permiso y ella asintió después de pensarlo unos segundos. ¡Bien!

"Entonces me voy"

Estaba un poco emocionado por tener a mi propio cliente, antes hacía esto porque no tenía otra opción, pero después de hablar con mi último cliente, me di cuenta que el trabajo será más divertido si lo hago con buena actitud

Camine hasta el círculo y una vez dentro me pare en el medio, pero algo está mal, o más bien, hay algo aquí que no debería estar, tal vez debería decir alguien en lugar de algo

"Voy a ir con Rey"

¿Eh? Eso fue lo que buchou dijo

"¿En serio vendrás conmigo?"

"Iré para supervisar tu trabajo"

Buchou pone su mano en mi mejilla y sonríe

"Tú eres mi adorable siervo. Así que yo me haré cargo de ti"

"En ese caso. Por favor cuida de mí"

Parece que buchou está preocupada porque no sea capaz de conseguir este contrato, creo que estoy causándole problemas, pero si estoy con ella no hay forma de que falle

Esta es mi segunda oportunidad esta noche, no puedo desperdiciarla

Al ver a buchou parada junto a mí, un pensamiento llego a mi mente, ahora que lo recuerdo, hace unos días, buchou dijo que si lograba un contrato podría tocar sus pechos, ella no puso un límite de tiempo, por lo que ese trato aún debe ser válido, no es que quiera tocar sus pechos, pero un trato es un trato, y se debe cumplir

"Los pensamientos impuros están prohibidos"

¡Ay! Koneko-chan mencionó esto con una mirada afilada. A pesar de que solo pensé en pechos por un segundo, ella adivino lo que estaba pensando. Ella es generalmente una chica tranquila, pero las palabras que me dice a veces pueden ser rudas

"¡Esfuérzate mucho, Rey-san!"

"Gracias, así lo haré Asia"

"Que les vaya bien a ambos"

Akeno-san nos despidió y entonces…

¡FLASH!

El círculo grande comenzó a brillar. Ilumino toda la habitación del club por la liberación de luz roja y nos tele-transportamos

-0-

Cuando la luz se detuvo, estábamos en una habitación. Por su aspecto, ¿Es la habitación en un apartamento? ¡Al mirar a mí alrededor, había muchos objetos relacionados con la era Sengoku! Había una espada en una vaina pegada en la pared. Había un montón de carteles de los castillos japoneses. Hay un casco de una bushou de la era Sengoku en el estante. Las luces estaban encendidas, pero a simple vista no había nadie en la habitación

"¿Qué pasa con todas estas cosas del periodo Sengoku?"

Dije eso mientras buscaba a la persona que nos llamo

Hay una armadura de un bushou delante de mí. Estas se supone que son caras, ¿No?

"¿Dónde estará el cliente?"

Buchou dijo eso mientras miraba por todos lados, pero no veía a nadie

"El cliente es ese"

Buchou siguió con su vista la dirección a la que apunte con mi dedo, hay estaba la armadura

"Um... ummmm..."

GASHAN.

La armadura se movió a la vez que oí la voz de una mujer

"Ah, ¿Son ustedes los diablos?"

¡Puedo sentir una mirada detrás de la máscara de la armadura! ¡La presencia no es normal! ¡Pero a diferencia de la presencia, la voz sonaba adorable! ¿Ella es en verdad una chica...?

"Sí. Somos diablos"

Asentí con la cabeza

"Así que en realidad convoqué a un diablo..."

"Esto... perdón por la pregunta, pero ¿Eres una mujer?"

"Sí. Yo me llamo Susan. Soy una estudiante de intercambio que adora la cultura japonesa. Pero estoy muy impresionada... Los diablos existen..."

Parece que esta chica tiene Japanophile

Usualmente las personas se preguntarían ¿En qué lugar del mundo puede haber una chica que lleva puesta una armadura en su habitación? Pero yo conozco por lo menos a una, Erza, ella usualmente lleva su armadura a todas parte, aunque poco a poco se ha librado de ese habito

"¿Qué pasa con esa armadura?"

Le pregunte por curiosidad

"¡Perdónenme...! ¡No sabía si podía confiar en ustedes, así que me puse una armadura para protegerme!"

Probablemente no debería decir que ella es la peligrosa

"Además. La base para aprender la cultura de otros países es ponerse en contacto con esta. Es maravilloso"

Buchou asiente con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo, ella parece estar emocionada pero ¿Por qué?

"Pero me alegro saber que son diablos amables y bien parecidos. Si hubiera sido un diablo aterrador, habría tomado esta hoja samurái… ¡Y cortaría tu honor!"

Susan desenvaino su espada como para demostrar que era en serio lo que decía. Ella seguramente cortaría más que mi honor con eso. Yo me encontraba tan cerca de ella que estaba al alcance de la hoja de su espada

Atrape la hoja de la espada en el momento que la tuve a mi alcance usando mis dedos índice y medio junto al pulgar como pinzas y detuve su avance

"Lo siento, pero eso igual no habría servido"

Ella guardo su espada y nos invitó a sentarnos, nos sirvió una taza de té verde a ambos

"Así que Susan ¿Cuál es tu deseo?"

Cuando le pregunté, ella cubrió su cara, o más exactamente su máscara y empezó a llorar

"... (Sob)... (Sob)... Por favor, venga conmigo a la escuela a la que asisto para recuperar mi cuaderno..."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"¡Las escuelas son realmente aterradoras por las noches...!"

Creo que ella da más miedo. Pero no podía decirle eso

GASHAN GASHAN.

En medio de la noche había una armadura caminando por la calle. Esta es una visión extraña. Mi ciudad se convertirá en la ciudad del terror. Buchou y yo aceptamos su deseo y la estábamos vigilando mientras ella se dirigía a su escuela. A decir verdad, no creo que ella necesite un guardia... Susan lleva una armadura de un Musha. Y es medianoche. ¿Cómo es que ella parece más intensa que nosotros, los diablos, que habitamos en la noche?

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre soy enviado a estas raras invocaciones?

Le dijimos que estaría bien si sólo Buchou y yo vamos a la escuela para obtener su cuaderno. Pero...

'No, no. No puedo permitir que sólo vayan los diablos. ¡Voy a ir también!'

Lo dijo mientras lloraba y ella nos siguió

"¡Ooooooooooooooon...!"

Susan está llorando, tal vez porque tiene miedo de caminar de noche. Por favor no llores con una voz baja que suena como una maldición. Tiene tanta intensidad que asustaría a las personas

"Es un desperdicio dejarla como un ser humano"

Buchou dice eso mientras estaba tomando interés por la atmósfera que Susan nos brindaba. ¡Espero que no esté pensando en reencarnarla en un diablo! Susan es realmente una gatita asustadiza. Ella estaba preocupada porque dejó un cuaderno de notas muy importante en la escuela. Entonces vio el folleto de convocar a los diablos y terminó llamándonos a nosotros. Ya hemos recibido el pago. No es un deseo grande, así que no me importaba hacerlo de forma gratuita, pero ella insistió en que debía pagar un precio. El pago que nos dio era un pequeño castillo japonés a escala. Sólo podemos tenerlo en la habitación del club. Tal vez haga a Akeno-san feliz. Ya lo hemos enviado a la habitación del club a través del círculo de tele-transportación

De pronto Susan comienza a oscilar su katana como si eso la tranquilizara, mientras gritaba. Eso es peligroso, sobre todo porque estoy dentro de su rango de alcance

"Dame eso"

Atrape la hoja de la espada y jale de ella quitándosela a Susan

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Lo siento! ¡Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad!"

"No tengas miedo. Estoy contigo, así que camina con orgullo"

"Buhhh... Gracias..."

Buchou le da ánimos a Susan mientras camina a su lado

"¿Pero no te sientes pesada mientras caminas vistiendo una armadura?

Esa es mi pregunta. Se requiere de mucha energía para caminar con una armadura puesta. Ella también es una chica. ¿No debería ser difícil?

"No hay ningún problema. Incluso si me veo así, me gusta entrenar con esta armadura cuando estoy aburrida. Por supuesto que entreno dentro de mi habitación. Los Musha de hace mucho tiempo corrían alrededor del campo de batalla vistiendo armaduras. Incluso yo debería ser capaz de hacer eso"

¿En qué campo de batalla vas a entrar? En serio, Susan, eres alguien difícil de entender

Oh, parece que es el final de la caminata nocturna con la Musha. Puedo ver nuestro destino, la escuela

"Ah. Esta es la escuela a la que asisto... ¿Ven? Tiene una atmósfera tenebrosa, ¿O no?"

No, la verdad es que no le encuentro lo aterrador, tal vez es porque estoy familiarizado con lo que muchos llaman sobrenatural

"Vamos a entrar. Aaaah, que miedo..."

Volvimos a la habitación de Susan después de recuperar de forma segura su cuaderno. Buchou comenzó a emitir el círculo de tele-transportación para volver a la habitación del club después de confirmar que el trabajo estaba terminado

"Muchas gracias por su ayuda"

"Bien, nosotros ya nos vamos"

Yo me despedí de Susan con una sonrisa. Cumplí mi trabajo de manera segura. Esto tiene un gran significado para mí. ¡Sí, he cumplido mi promesa con Buchou! ¡Por fin conseguí mi primer contrato oficial!

"Um... perdón...!

Susan me hablaba con timidez

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Puede que sea un poco grosera... Hay un favor más que quisiera pedirles"

¿Ella quiere hacer otro contrato? ¿Eh?

"No, creo que eso sería un problema, solo podemos realizar un deseo a la vez"

Me disculpe con Susan por eso, pero buchou dijo algo que no me esperaba

"Está bien. No hay problema si hacemos otro contrato"

"Buchou ¿Eso realmente está bien?"

Buchou deshace el círculo y empezó a escuchar el deseo de Susan, que temblaba como una doncella. Nos sentamos en el piso de tatami y ella comenzó a hablar

"¿Te gusta un chico?"

Esas fueron las palabras de buchou después de que Susan nos explicara la situación

"Sí, soy tímida y no puedo decírselo, es alguien maravilloso"

Al parecer hay un muchacho que le gusta, pero, en sus propias palabras, ella es muy torpe en estas cosas, pero quiere declararle sus sentimientos

Ya veo. Así que hay alguien que le gusta. Buchou expuso una sonrisa al oírlo y asintió con la cabeza

"Apuesto a que es un hombre que se parece a un shogun de la era Sengoku con barba enorme"

El hombre del cual esta chica con armadura debe estar enamorada debe ser alguien así. Su risa probablemente sea algo así como 'Gahahaha'

"¿Y quieres que esa persona se enamore de ti?"

"Si pudiera, quisiera que se enamorara por su cuenta y no con los poderes de un diablo"

Hmm. Ella no quiere que el hombre que le gusta sea su novio con el poder de los diablos. En otras palabras, quiere hacer que suceda con su propia fuerza. Pero ella no sabe cómo

"Ya que quieres que se enamore de ti por tu cuenta, no creo que nos necesites"

Buchou trato de darme un golpe en la parte posterior de mi cabeza pero instintivamente lo esquive, parece que no le gusto mi comentario, aunque no lo dije de mala manera

"Entonces, que tal si te acercas y le dices cómo te sientes"

Susan sacudió la cabeza violentamente a la sugerencia de Buchou

"¡Es imposible para mí! ¡Es demasiado repentino y no podría!"

"¿Qué tal una carta?"

"¿Una carta, dices?"

"Sí. Creo que una carta de amor puede funcionar"

Buchou asiente con la cabeza al escuchar mi sugerencia

"Una carta de amor"

"Es algo lindo porque puedes transmitir tus sentimientos en prosas"

"¡Ya entiendo! ¡Lo voy a intentar!"

Después de escuchar las palabras de buchou, Susan fue a una esquina de la habitación y comenzó a buscar algo. A continuación, lo que sacó era un juego de caligrafía. Ella sacó un papel en blanco de forma ceremoniosa. Luego de colocarlo sobre la mesa, toma un pincel y lo moja en tinta

La combinación de la atmósfera del cuarto y el aspecto de Susan, hace que el sólo hecho de escribir parezca salido de una película de terror. Una persona en armadura escribiendo con tinta. Se siente como si ella tuviese un fuerte resentimiento... Ella se ve como los fantasmas resentidos que viven en una casa embrujada. La armadura brilla de una forma extraña. ¡Pareciera que esta habitación estuviera maldita!

"Os envío esta carta como símbolo de la paz que mora entre nosotros…"

"¡Espera un segundo! ¿Qué idioma es ese?"

Le pregunté porque ella escribió una oración extraña como inicio de su carta

"En japonés. Esto significa: Por favor, tranquilízate, esto no es nada especial"

"No, no. ¡No dobles el cuello como si no supieras a qué me refiero! ¡No importa cómo se mire, no hay forma de que ese chico entienda lo que has escrito! ¡Y nadie utiliza la tinta ahora! ¿Qué crees que es esto, la era Sengoku? ¿La carta tiene que ser como las de la era Sengoku? ¡Y se supone que esto debería ser una carta de amor! ¡No parece siquiera que lo estés intentando! ¡Quiero decir, si no expresas tus sentimientos, entonces sólo es una simple carta!"

Susan cae al suelo. Ella parece sorprendida de escuchar lo que le acabo de decir

"¡Llegaste a Japón como estudiante de intercambio, por lo que debes aprender a escribir en japonés normal! ¡No, aunque el inglés está muy bien ya que eres una estudiante de intercambio! ¡Incluso esa persona va a tratar de traducir porque a él le gustaría saber lo que está escrito!"

"¡Entonces no tendría significado para mí haber venido a Japón! ¡Los hombres japoneses son los descendientes de los samurais! ¡Quiero salir con un samurai con el fin de tener una relación de la manera correcta!"

¡Tengo que hacer algo rápido! ¡Ella es uno de los extranjeros que tiene una idea equivocada de Japón! ¡Yo también soy extranjero, pero nuestra idea sobre la cultura japonesa está lejos de ser igual!

"Yo tampoco he conocido a un samurai desde que llegué a este país. Pensé que habría por lo menos uno en esta ciudad!

¡Esto es malo! ¡Buchou tampoco entiende nada! ¡No hay ninguno! ¡Japón, que es uno de los países líderes del mundo, no hay forma de que actualmente exista un samurai caminando por las calles con una armadura! ¡Aunque hay una sola persona en esta sala que sería capaz llevar una espada por las calles! Entonces, ¿Quién es este hombre por el que Susan está loca? ¿Qué tipo de guerrero es...?

"Además, ¿Qué tiene que lo escriba así? Los importante no es la forma sino los sentimientos"

Eso es lo que buchou dijo pero…

"¡¿Me pregunto si podrá transmitir sus sentimientos con eso?!"

"Si, la forma no importa, la forma… no importa"

Buchou puso una expresión melancólica, su mirada me dice que su mente se ha ido de nuevo a otro lado en lugar de estar viendo lo que tiene en frente

"¿Buchou?"

La llame pero fui interrumpido por Susan

"He terminado"

¡Maldición! Susan aprovecho mi descuido para terminar su cuestionable carta, ahora ella esta tirando de la cuerda de un arco con la carta amarrada en la flecha

"Oeeeeeeeeee. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ese arco y esa flecha?"

"Voy a usarlo para entregar mi carta"

"No bromes con eso. ¡Susan! ¡Si disparas una flecha con ese equipo, sin duda serás arrestada de inmediato! Se convertiría en un problema internacional"

'¡Disparó una flecha con una carta! ¡La persona en la armadura es una mujer extranjera que reside como una estudiante de intercambio!'

Rayos, ya me puedo imaginar los titulares de mañana en las noticias...

'Yo quería acertarle a su corazón'

Incluso me puedo imaginar lo que iban a decir los medios. Estaría en los periódicos por días como la broma más absurda

"¿Eh? Pensé que una carta en una flecha es normal en Japón"

"Sí. Creo que fue normal hace cientos de años. Estás en la era equivocada. Este es el período de Heisei. No es el período Azuchi-Momoyama. Además, a menos que esa persona viva justo al lado, no hay forma de que esa flecha llegue hasta él, en el peor de los casos terminaras hiriendo gravemente a alguien"

Ella parece ser una persona desafortunada que nació en el tiempo y país equivocados... Me sostuve la cabeza hacia abajo y Buchou, que está a mi lado, suspiró

-0-

Al día siguiente

Es domingo. Buchou y yo estábamos en cierto parque de Odaiba. Hay una base justo en frente de nosotros. Hay varias banderas con símbolos determinados por todas partes. Y en el centro de la misma, hay una chica con una armadura sentada en una silla. Obviamente es Susan. Ella le entrego la carta de amor a la persona que le gusta con certeza. Y esa persona vendrá al parque hoy para dar una respuesta a su confesión. Buchou y yo vinimos aquí para darle apoyo moral y porque queríamos ser testigos del resultado, ya que es importante para lograr el contrato

"¿Qué es todo esto?"

Deje salir un suspiro y me queje mientras ponía mi mano en mi frente, para que ella haya construido una base en el lugar de reunión. ¿Qué está pensando? Pero es difícil decirle eso después de que ella llevó las cosas a este extremo

"Kaa-chan, ¿Qué es eso?"

Los niños que acudieron al parque preguntaban a sus padres

"¡Vamos! ¡No debes mirarlo!"

Incluso las madres de los niños salieron del parque inmediatamente después de la extraña escena. Sí, es como las mamás les dicen a los niños. No hay que mirar

"Parece que ya viene"

Cuando miré a la misma dirección que Buchou, había alguien acercándose a lo lejos

GASHAN GASHAN.

El sonido del choque del metal. He escuchado ese sonido antes. El que aparecía de lejos es alguien que llevaba una armadura occidental... Su cabeza y su rostro estaban cubiertos con un casco, así que no puedo verle la cara... ¡Me quedé sin palabras! ¡Qué rayos es esto! ¡Es un maldito demente vestido de caballero, cubierto de pies a cabezas!

"Bu... Buchou... ¿Puedo irme a casa ahora? Comienzo a sentirme mal"

"No. Vamos a quedarnos y a mirar. Aaah, es increíble. Es una plática entre un Musha y un Caballero"

Buchou lo está disfrutando. ¡Oye, si miras con cuidado, hay una flecha que le atravesó el casco! ¡Es un golpe directo al cerebro!

"¡La flecha! ¡Susan! ¡Te dije que no usaras la flecha! ¡Si el no tuviera el casco puesto le habrías perforado la cabeza!"

"He pensado en muchas cosas pero la única forma que se me ocurrió para entregar el mensaje fue con la flecha"

¿?

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué todos mis clientes son tan extraños?"

Mientras pensaba, el caballero se acerca a Susan. Entró a la base de Susan a la vez que hace sonidos de metal chocando. No importa cómo se mire, se ve como una batalla. El caballero se encuentra delante de Susan. Ella se puso de pie. Hay una atmósfera anormal. La intensidad es extrema. El área está cubierta con esa aura asesina. Parece que el espacio entre ellos consume su alrededor por la energía que están usando. Si nos fijamos en esta escena, nadie sospecharía que se trata de una confesión. Eso es porque no importa cómo se mire, se ve como la escena de una batalla

"He leído tu carta. Fue una hermosa carta en una flecha"

¿Eh? ¿Hermosa...? ¿Eh? ¿Este caballero está bien de la cabeza?

"Y pensar que alguien tan humilde como yo seria el destinatario de ese gesto, fue una carta excepcional"

"Yo estaba tan consumida por mis sentimientos que no podía pensar en que escribir, Korie-kun!"

¿Korie? Así que ese chico se llama Korie, como sea, ambos tienen algo mal en sus cabezas

"Si no te importa, me gustaría salir contigo"

¿Eh?

Buchou tenía una expresión de felicidad y yo de incredulidad

Él correspondió sus sentimientos. Él no quiere decir salida como la que se da en las batallas ¿No? Pero eso es lo que las otras personas interpretarían

El chico tomo las manos de susan a la altura de sus pechos, es difícil saber que expresión están poniendo debido a que tienen sus rostros cubiertos

"Korie-kun ¡Estoy feliz!"

Susan tenía una voz llorosa. Suena como si realmente estuviera llorando

"¡Susan!"

El caballero occidental, Korie-kun, abrazó a Susan suavemente. Ellos se abrazan el uno al otro, cubiertos por sus armaduras, así que puedo escuchar los sonidos del metal chocando entre sí

"Tu armadura es hermosa, Susan"

"Y tu armadura europea es tan elegante y varonil"

El Musha y el caballero se tomaron de las manos y se marcharon

"¡Muchas gracias a ambos!"

Susan movió su mano hacia Buchou y ella le respondió con una sonrisa. Buchou conservó la calma, aunque vio esto, también tiene una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Eres realmente sorprendente, Rias Buchou... Pero lo más sorprendente es que contemple el nacimiento de una pareja por demás extraña

Este mundo está lleno de gente bizarra, aunque supongo que yo entro en ese grupo

-0-

Buchou y yo regresamos a la habitación del club, el pago que recibimos por el segundo contrato con Susan era una lanza que al parecer era de Korie-kun. Cuando le dije a buchou que quería vender la lanza y el pequeño castillo japonés ella me pregunto qué sino me gustaban, yo le dije que sí, pero que si solo iban a estar de decoración, era mejor venderlas a alguien que si les fuera a dar uso, buchou dijo que ella me las compraría ¿Qué está pensando hacer con eso?

Bueno, el precio que me ofreció no era tan malo y si ella los quiere supongo que está bien. Kiba, que está familiarizado con las armas occidentales, tomo la lanza con la mano y la disfruto. De todas formas me alegro de que el pacto finalizara de forma segura. Yo no sabía lo que iba a suceder

Poco después fui a mi reunión programada con Akira Toriyama-sensei. Conseguí su autógrafo como lo había prometido. Cuando terminamos de comer y hablar, fui a la casa del cliente para entregarle el autógrafo y firmar el contrato, él estaba tan feliz que se le salían las lagrimas

En menos de 2 días, conseguí 3 contratos, no esta mal

Cuando regrese al cuarto del club eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde

¡Buchou era la única en la habitación! ¡Los otros miembros no están aquí! Ella está mirando algo que sostiene en su mano

"Ya regrese"

"Oh, bienvenido Rey, mira, Susan nos envió una foto de su primera cita"

Así que ya tuvieron su primera cita, no están perdiendo el tiempo, me acerque y mire la foto, en ella Susan estaba abrazada al brazo de Korie, mientras el hacia la señal de 'V' con su mano libra, detrás de ellos se veía una rueda de la fortuna. Por su puesto, ellos dos tenían sus armaduras puestas

"Hacen una buena pareja"

Eso fue lo que buchou dijo, a lo que yo respondí vagamente

"Supongo que sí… en cierto sentido, estoy seguro que son el uno para el otro"

"Dime, Rey…"

"¿Si?"

"¿Cómo crees se siente estar en una relación con alguien que amas?"

¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente? Buchou está actuando extraña, y se escucha desanimada

" '¿Cómo se siente?' Aquellos que están con los que aman supongo que se sentirán felices ¿O no?"

"Felicidad… supongo que sí"

"Pienso que…"

Ella dejo de mirar la foto para verme a mí

"…Salir con alguien que no te gusta, es algo nunca se debes hacer"

La imagen de Raynare vino a mi mente

"Nunca se debe hacer. Por eso…"

En ese momento mire la cara de buchou y me detuve, estaba diciendo algo innecesario

"¿Que estoy diciendo? Lo siento"

"No, gracias por contestarme"

Buchou volvió a ver la fotografía mientras sonreía

"Por cierto Rey ¿No quieres hablar sobre algo?"

Buchou sonríe con elegancia. ¿Algo de lo que quiera hablarle?

"Ah, cierto"

Recordé aquella cosa, ya que no hay nadie, es la oportunidad perfecta para que cumpla su parte del trato

"Buchou ¿Recuerda el trato que hicimos?"

"¿Trato? ¿Hicimos un trato?"

Al escuchar mi pregunta, Buchou me devolvió una sonrisa pícara. ¡Lo sabe! ¡Ella sabe lo que quiero decir! Está disfrutando de esta situación

"El que hicimos en la enfermería el otro día. Sino lo recuerdas está bien también"

Está bien si lo dejamos así

"Ufufu. Lo recuerdo. No tienes que poner una cara tan seria"

¿Tengo una cara seria?

"Está bien. Voy a contar hasta cinco a partir de ahora. Hasta entonces, podrás hacer con mis pechos lo que quieras, un diablo siempre cumple su palabra. Bien, voy a empezar. UNO…"

¿Contara hasta cinco? ¡Realmente habla en serio! Creí que diría que era una broma, o se retractaría

"DOS…"

Ella esta tan confiada que incluso cerró sus ojos

"TRES…"

Sin esperar más levante mi mano izquierda hacia ella… buchou abrió sus ojos sorprendida cuando sintió mi tacto, pero mi mano en ningún momento toco sus pechos, en su lugar le había dado un pequeño toque en la frente con mi dedo índice y medio

Buchou me miro a los ojos, parecía querer saber porque no la toque, yo solo puse una sonrisa tonta

"No deberías dejar que cualquiera toque tu cuerpo, aun si se trata de un amigo, deberías guardar eso para la persona que ames, una mujer debe amar y respetar su propio cuerpo"

"Ufufu. Rey es realmente un chico interesante"

"¿Tú crees?"

Mentiría si dijera que no quería tocar sus pechos, pero creo que hacerlo por un trato no está bien, además yo ya los había visto desnudos, incluso los toque en la enfermería, y hasta chupe su pezón aunque fuera por accidente, podría decir que cobre mi recompensa por adelantado

Antes de que alguno de los 2 dijera algo más, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose se escucho

"Rey-san, ya regresaste"

"Siento haber llegado tarde"

"Hola..."

"Ara ara, espero no estar interrumpiendo su tiempo a solas"

"Bienvenidos, no te preocupes Akeno-san, no interrumpes nada"

Asia, Kiba, Koneko-chan y Akeno-san. ¡Los miembros del club ya llegaron! Akeno-san nos mira a Buchou y a mí con una sonrisa

ABRAZO

Buchou me abrazó repentinamente... Mi mente se congeló por un segundo

"Entonces como recompensa déjame abrazarte así durante un tiempo, sino lo hago, estaría rompiendo mi parte del trato"

Buchou dice eso como si estuviera hablando con un niño. Puedo sentir su calor. ¡Los otros miembros nos están viendo! Parecían estar sorprendidos por esto

Ya sea que buchou lo hiciera a propósito o no, yo podía sentir sus oppais presionándose en mi pecho

"Hazlo lo mejor posible la próxima vez. Mi adorable Rey."

"¡Sí!"

¡Voy a trabajar muy duro para lograr conseguir más contratos! Si bien tenía este pensamiento en mi corazón, yo estaba siendo mimado entre los brazos de Buchou. Ella ha estado actuando rara desde ayer, pero parece que ha vuelto a ser la de antes

"Rias… ¿Acaso tu…?"

Akeno-san dijo algo en voz baja que no pude escuchar, solo la oí llamar a buchou por su nombre, cuando buchou se separó de mi tenía una gran sonrisa, pero la atmósfera era rara

"A cierto, aún es temprano ¿Por qué están todos aquí?"

Nuestro trabajo no empezada hasta la medianoche, buchou y yo estábamos aquí por el asunto de Susan, y Asia, de momento, vivía en este edificio, entonces ¿Por qué están los demás aquí?

"Buchou nos llamó, dijo que iríamos a la playa"

Kiba me respondió

"Así es, creí que sería buena idea para celebrar el primer contrato de Asia y Rey"

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué tan de repente?"

"Será bueno para despejar nuestra mente"

¿Despejar nuestra mente? Ya veo, esta semana pasaron muchas cosas y tuvimos e incidente con los ángeles caídos, buchou es realmente considerara. Pero…

"Nadie me dijo de eso, de haberlo sabido, me habría preparado"

"Lo siento, creo que olvide decírtelo"

Buchou se disculpo

"Realmente no importa, entonces denme un momento, iré a mi casa por mis cosas"

Antes de salir recordé algo

"Asia ¿Tienes traje de baño?"

"Sí, buchou-san me presto uno"

¿No le quedara eso un poco grande? Como si leyera mi mente buchou dijo

"Es uno que ya no uso porque me queda ajustado"

Ya veo, entonces debe estar bien

Fui a mi casa en mi moto y tome todo lo necesario, luego regrese al club corriendo, ya que iríamos a la playa decidí dejar mi moto en casa

Estaba emocionado, es la primera vez que iré de paseo con los miembros del club, me pregunto qué trajes de baños usaran

Cuando estaba cerca de la habitación del club vi que Kiba estaba parado en el pasillo

"Hola Kiba, ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?"

Diciendo eso llegue hasta la puerta y la abrí

"No puedes..."

Por alguna razón Kiba trato de detenerme, pero ya había abierto la puerta

"¡Ya regrese!"

"Ara ara"

"¡Kyaa!"

Asia soltó un pequeño grito, la razón era que estaba desnuda, y no solo ella, las demás chicas del club estaban igual

Usualmente esto a meritaría que me disculpara, pero mi mente solo podía pensar en una cosa, y eran los cuerpos de las chicas frente a mí

Buchou estaba inclinada dándome la espalda mientras se bajaba su ropa interior negra, lo que me deba una perfecta vista no solo de sus bien formados glúteos, sino también de toda su área intima

Akeno-san estaba completamente desnuda parada mirando hacia mí, sus pechos son asombrosamente grandes y con solo una mirada me di cuenta que su cuerpo estaba al mismo nivel que el de buchou

Asia estaba arrodillada tratando de cubrirse con sus manos, mientras me daba la espalda

Y koneko-chan, ella me estaba a medio lado mirándome, aún tenía su camiseta del uniforme entre sus manos, pero podía ver su pecho en crecimiento

"¡Ghost!"

Deje salir ese grito al recibir un fuerte impacto. Como era de esperarse, Koneko-chan me golpeo y me saco volando de la habitación del club

"Por eso te dije que…"

"¡No me dijiste que se estaban cambiando! ¡Además las personas normalmente se ponen los trajes de baños cuando ya están en la playa!"

Con mis mejillas hinchadas le reclame a Kiba

"Usaremos el círculo para transportarnos a la playa"

Buchou abrió la puerta y dijo eso, parece que ya habían terminado de cambiarse, ella llevaba una camiseta sobre su traje de bajo, con un solo botón puesto a la altura de su pecho

"Ya veo"

"Dense prisa y cámbiense ustedes dos"

"Sí"

Luego de responder comencé a desnudarme

"En el pasillo no, ve a uno de los salones"

Buchou dijo eso, no me incomoda desvestirme aquí

Kiba y yo fuimos a un salón desocupado, a pesar de que no lo usan está limpio. Una vez terminamos de cambiarnos regresamos a la habitación del club

Yo llevaba una pantaloneta de baño y un suéter negro, Kiba llevaba solo un traje de baño deportivo, entre usar uno de esos y estar desnudo, yo preferiría estar desnudo

Las chicas llevaban un poco de ropa sobre sus trajes de baño, buchou aparte de la camiseta de botones, llevaba una tela atada a su cintura, Akeno-san tenía un suéter blanco ajustado haciendo que sus pechos resaltaran, Asia tenía un buzo manga larga verde y un sombrero de paja de ala grande, Koneko-chan solo llevaba un flotador rosa y unos googles

"Bien ya estamos todos listos"

Con esas palabras de buchou, todos nos paramos sobre el círculo de tele-transportación, como siempre una gran luz brillo y cuando seso, ya estábamos en la playa

"Este en un buen lugar ¿Cierto?"

"¡Es sol es muy brillante!"

"¡Divirtámonos al máximo!"

Akeno-san, Asia y buchou parecen estar emocionadas, por otra parte Koneko-chan sigue con la misma expresión usual

Por cierto, por alguna razón, estoy cargando todo el equipaje yo solo. Mientras Kiba y yo colocábamos la sombrilla en la arena y organizamos las cosas, las chicas se quitaron la ropa que llevaban sobre sus trajes de baño para entrar a la playa, son muy impacientes

El traje de baño de Asia era de una sola pieza con un color azul claro, dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su estómago y espalda, Koneko-chan tenía un taje de baño del tipo escolar de color blanco

Los que me dejaron impresionados fueron los que llevaban las 2 'onee-samas', el de Akeno-san era un bikini verde claro, extremadamente pequeño, la parte de arriba solo cubría el área de los pezones y las cuerdas que lo sujetaban eran muy delgadas, por su parte el de buchou consistía en una línea de tela violeta que cubría su entrepierna y se dividía en 2 líneas dándole una forma de 'V', las líneas de tela pasaban justo sobre sus pezones, luego por sus hombro, espalda y volviendo a unirse en una sola apenas cubriendo su bien formado trasero

Las cuatros chicas entraron corriendo al mar, sus risas podían escucharse desde aquí, Koneko-chan había tomado una pistola de agua para jugar, yo también entre al agua y nade por un tiempo

Cuando regrese a la orilla, buchou estaba acostada sobre una toalla, su cuerpo es realmente sexy, me senté junto a ella. Buchou incorporo su cuerpo y se sentó también

"Rey ¿Puedes ponerme un poco de bronceador?"

"Sí"

"Asegúrate de no dejar ninguna parte descubierto"

Buchou se acostó boca abajo sobre la toalla

"Sí, estaré feliz de poner bronceador en todo tu cuerpo"

Seguro que muchos hombres sueñan con esta situación

Tome la botella de bronceador y comencé a agitarla para hacerlo salir, pero se me resbalo y el líquido comenzó a salpicar mis manos junto a mi torso y además de espalda de buchou

La botella voló frente a mí y al intentar atraparla perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre buchou, cuando trate de levantarme resbale porque estaba cubierto de bronceador, volví a intentar levantarme y una vez más caí, buchou trato de acomodarse para ayudarme y se giró, pero también resbalo, en mi afán por levantarme mi mano termino en uno de sus pechos, por debajo de su traje de baño

"¡Kya!"

"¡Lo siento!"

Mi mano roso el pezón de buchou y resbalo terminando en el otro

"¡¿Que estás haciendo?!"

Volví a resbalar y esta vez mi cara termino entre los pechos de buchou

"Yo…el bronceador…esto no es mi culpa…"

Como se supone que explique esta situación

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

Asia se acercó corriendo un poco curiosa

"Asia, ayúdame"

Cuando estaba por detenerse ella resbalo al pisar la botella del bronceador y cayo junto a mí y buchou, con sus piernas del lado opuesto a las mías, de alguna forma la parte de atrás de mi cabeza termino entre los pechos de Asia, mi cara todavía seguía entre los pechos de buchou, mi mano derecha estaba tirando lo que parecía ser en traje de baño de Asia desde la parte de su entrepierna, mi otra mano termino en esa misma área del traje de baño de buchou, por dentro de este, sentí algo tocando mi oído y al mirar de reojo puede ver que era el pezón de Asia que había quedado al descubierto

"¿Qué…?"

Buchou estaba igual de sorprendida por la situación

"Esto es como el paraíso pero no puedo respirar"

Los grandes pechos de buchou obstruyeron mi nariz, lo que me dificultaba respirar, en algún momento me desmaye por la falta de aire

Cuando desperté había algo raro, frente a mi había una sandía, lo raro no era la sandía en sí, sino que esta estaba en el suelo y a la vez a la altura de mi cara, trate de mover mi cuerpo pero no puede, había algo impidiéndomelo, entonces note que todo mi cuerpo estaba enterrado bajo la arena excepto mi cabeza

"Ya has despertado"

Mire en la dirección de dónde provenía la voz, Buchou estaba parada frente a mí, junto a ella estaban Akeno-san, Asia y Kiba quienes por alguna razón estaban sonriendo

"¿B-buchou, que significa esto?"

Pregunte un poco preocupado, ella tenía una cara sombría

"Es tu castigo"

"¿C-castigo?"

"Koneko, dejare que te encargue de él"

"Sí"

Koneko-chan respondió a las palabras de buchou, mientras que ella dio media vuelta y se fue

"¡Espera un momento buchou! ¡Ni siquiera fue mi intención hacerlo, fue un accidente!"

Comencé a gritar

Koneko-chan se acercaba a mí con un bate metálico

"Koneko-chan, ¡¿No se supone que te debes vendar los ojos cuando juegas a partir la sandía?! ¡Además, se supone que uses un palo de madera no un bate de hierro!"

Ella no respondió y comenzó a alzar el bate

"No lo hagas ¡Moriré! ¡En verdad moriré! ¡Al menos cierra los ojos por favor!"

Ella parecía no escucharme

"No te preocupes, cuando termine, lo único que tengo que hacer es curarte"

Asia dijo eso con una sonrisa en su rostro, junto a ella estaba Kiba también sonriendo, esa no es la cuestión, quien que te haya dicho eso te engaño para que no me ayudaras

"¡¿Es enserio?! Tienes que estar bromeando"

Continuo gritando, finalmente Koneko-chan bajo el bate con suficiente fuerza que se pudo escuchar como abanicaba el aire

"Duele"

Deje salir un pequeño quejido, Koneko-chan me golpeo con el bate de metal, curiosamente sigo consiente y con un ligero dolor de cabeza, por otro lado el bate se había doblado en una posición de casi 90 grados, en momentos como estos me alegra tener una cabeza dura

"¿Ya pueden sacarme de la arena?"

Buchou no supo que hacer después de que su castigo no funciono y termino liberándome, el resto del día estuvimos divirtiéndonos en la playa, cuando regrese a mi casa estaba tan cansado que caí rendido en cuanto toque la cama

Hoy fue divertido, pero mañana tendré clases otra vez, será mejor que descanse

Bishoujo

 **-AFTERWORK-**

Responda Reyshiro-sensei

Rey: hola, esta vez seré yo, el protagonista, el que haga las palabras del afterwork

Ulvida: Y yo seré su asistente

Rey: Comenzaremos contestando los comentarios que dejan los lectores, primero el de Alber breaker, sobre la chica principal del harem, el escritor no quiere dar nombre en específico, pero si hay 4 chicas que compiten por ese puesto, el fict se encargara de decir implícitamente quiénes son en los próximos volúmenes

Ulvida: El siguiente es de Zafir09, no podemos decir si ellas se unirán al harem ya que sería spoiler, sobre si rey recuperara sus poderes, pues tendrás que leer el próximo volumen para saberlo, y el escritor está feliz de que te haya gustado la pelea de Rey y Koneko por el pastel

Rey: Ahora pasaremos con las definiciones. Primero Japanophile, es un interés en, o amor por, Japón y todo lo japonés; su opuesto es Japanophobia, esto según Wikipedia, he escuchado que Rias-buchou tiene Japanophile

Ulvida: Sengoku es un período feudal de Japón, se menciona en varios animes como Inuyasha

Rey: Kaa-chan significa mama el 'chan' es un honorifico infantil

Ulvida: Ahora siguen las notas, en la novela original el cliente que Issei visita se llama Morizawa-san, pero el escritor de este fict no menciono su nombre por alguna razón y solo lo llamo 'cliente'

Rey: Debe tener sus motivos, para quienes no lo notaron, este capítulo comenzó el mismo día en el que termino el otro (sábado)

Rey: Bien eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado este cap y esta sesión, no olviden comentar, eso le da apoyo al escritor para continuar. Hasta el próximo cap

…

Hiroto: Esperen

Rey: Llegas tarde Hiroto

Hiroto: Nada de 'llegas tarde' ¿Que es esta sesión?

Ulvida: Lo que pasa es que al autor le sobraron hojas y por eso hizo esta sesión para rellenar

Hiroto: No es necesario que digas eso, nadie notara si le faltan hojas a comparación de los capítulos anteriores, estas rompiendo la cuarta pared

Ulvida: No te preocupes, aquí podemos romper todas las paredes que queramos, además, quería aprovechar ya que solo he tenido pequeñas apariciones, yo soy una de los protagonistas ¿Saben?

Rey: Hiroto no dijo lo de la pared en el sentido literal, de todas formas aun no les decimos a los lectores donde estamos, podríamos estar en una casa o al aire libre incluso bajo el mar y ellos no lo sabrían, durante la historia rara vez les decimos que ropas llevamos, así que ellos pueden inferir que estamos desnudos

Hiroto: No digas eso, ¿Qué pensaran los lectores ahora?

Ulvida: Cambiando de tema, estábamos por terminar esto, pero ¿Ahora cómo se supone que nos despidamos?

Hiroto: Esto es incomodo

Rey: Bueno, ya que las cosas terminaron así y que aún nos queda algo de espacio, que tal si aprovechen para presentarse correctamente

Ulvida: Yo voy primero, mi nombre es Yagami Ulvida, tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños en el 23 de noviembre y soy la 3° al mando del escuadrón 1 de los Savers de japón y mi compañero digimon es Guilmon (Data)

Hiroto: Yo soy Kiyama Hiroto, tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños en el 5 de abril, soy el 2° al mando del escuadrón 1 de Savers de Japon, después de rey y mi compañero es Dorumon

Rey: Por cierto, este fict ya tiene 3 formas diferentes de hablar, digo, está el de primera persona, el de tercera persona y ahora este, en el que ponen nuestros nombres al principio, ¿Saben por qué?

Hiroto: Oe, ya te dije que no rompas esa pared

Ulvida: Lo que pasa es que el escritor se vio influenciado por varias series, la forma de hablar desde la perspectiva del personaje es obviamente de la novela original de DxD, el mesclar narraciones en primera y tercera persona fue algo que vio en la novela visual de Fate stay night, y esta forma de hablar en la que ponen nuestros nombres primero vino de la novela ligera de Kore wa no zombie, en la que colocan imágenes con un espacio para que los personajes comenten sobre algunas cosas

Rey: Si se preguntan si tanto Fate como Kore wa zombie tendrán cabida en este fict, la respuesta es sí

Ulvida: Por cierto, así que eres un otaku rey

Rey: bueno, es normal que a un chico le guste dragon ball z, además el autor quiere mostrar parte de nuestra vida diaria y no solo cosas que aporten a la historia, como en Gintama

Hiroto: hablando de eso, la sesión de 'Responda Reyshiro-sensei' y la forma en que continuamos rompiendo la cuarta pared es una completa parodia de Gintama

Rey: este fict tiene muchas parodias, una o dos mas no afectaran en nada

Ulvida: Rey, ¿Podrías aclarar cómo es eso de que toriyama-sensei trabaja para ti?

Rey: aún no se ha mencionado en el fict, pero soy el dueño de una gran empresa y una de las sesiones que tenemos es de editoriales de mangas

Hiroto: por cierto Rey, ¿Qué paso con el club de música ligera en el que se mencionó que estabas?

Rey: conseguimos una nueva integrante de primer año, es muy kawai y perfecta para el carácter de mascota, las demás miembros la hicieron ponerse orejas de gato y decir 'nya', casi me caigo de la silla en la que estaba cuando lo hizo, su nivel de kawai es impresionante :v

Hiroto: Se nos están acabando los temas de qué hablar, ¿Alguno quiere añadir algo más?

Rey: ¡Yo!

Ulvida: ¿Qué es?

Rey: Quiero un seiyu

Hiroto: ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Rey: ustedes 2 tienen seiyu y hasta actores de doblaje, yo también quiero uno

Ulvida: No se puede hacer nada, tú eres un OC creado por el escritor

Hiroto: Que te parece el seiyu de goku o luffy

Rey: no, esos no, tampoco quiero uno que diga datte bayo

Hiroto: No te pongas tan exigente, además ¿Para qué lo quieres? No es como que vayamos a tener un anime o un cd drama

Rey: Este fict ha llamado la atención de una editorial y se van a discutir los términos para hacer una novela, si tenemos éxito, tal vez hagamos un manga y/o un anime

Hiroto: Estas mintiendo ¿cierto?

Rey: Yo nunca miento, por ahora tenemos luz verde para el segundo volumen del fict gracias al apoyo de los lectores, el escritor al principio pensó que no llegaría ni a terminar el primer volumen, pero gracias al gran número de lectores consiguió la motivación para continuar, incluso tenemos a 2 personas de Japón siguiendo este fict

Ulvida: del país del que más lectores hay es México, ¿Qué hay del país del autor?

Hitoro: Colombia está en el 7° puesto

Ulvida: Recordé que hay una noticia que debemos darle a los lectores, el volumen 2 tardara un poco más en salir de lo usual, ya que es escritor tomara un tiempo para organizar las ideas, además que empezara 2 proyectos mas

Rey: Como sea, volvamos a lo de los seiyus

Ulvida: Mala suerte, se nos agotó el espacio, tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo especial Dx

Rey: ¿Qué? Espera aun no terminamos con esto

Ulvida: Hasta la próxima

…..

SEÑAL PERDIDA


	10. volume 1 Dx2

**DX 2: Los diablos del consejo estudiantil**

Dentro de una habitación en el reino de los diablos había un hombre de cabello plateado parado frente a la ventana, parecía estar viendo al horizonte, pero en realidad no veía nada en específico, su mente no se encontraba ahí, estaba concentrado en buscar la solución de los problemas que sus tierras y compañeros estaban enfrentando

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos en los que había estado inmerso por un largo tiempo, al mirar en dirección a la puerta vio a uno de sus subordinados

"Lamento entrar sin su permiso, he estado tocando unos minutos y no recibí respuesta así que decidí entrar a ver si le pasaba algo"

"No te preocupes, ¿tienes noticias que darme?"

"Si señor lucifer, hemos recibido noticias de que al parecer Dios está reuniendo a todos sus ángeles y exorcistas, al parecer piensa atacar con todo en la próxima pelea"

"Ya veo, así que Dios también se ha dado cuenta de que esta guerra está llegando a su fin, luego de que los ángeles caídos se retiraran solo quedaron los diablos y los ángeles, probablemente la próxima batalla será la última, hace poco sellamos a los 2 dragones celestiales y al parecer el 'yamiryutei' y el 'kokuryukou' no interferirán en nuestra guerra"

"Señor, ¿Qué quiere hacer?"

"Prepara nuestras tropas y dejare que el pequeño Sirzechs los dirija junto con Ajuka, esos 2 tienen un gran potencial, me gustaría que dirigieran a los diablos en el futuro, no creo que mi torpe hijo sea el indicado para eso, y al menor no parece interesarle"

"¿Qué hay de usted señor? ¿No vendrá con nosotros al campo de batalla?"

"No, iré a encontrarme con Dios, él tampoco está comandando sus tropas"

"¿Esta seguro? Los demás Maous han sido derrotados, si va usted solo podríamos perderlo"

"Dios los derroto porque no estaba solo, un gran mago estuvo a su lado ayudándolo, se llama heartnet, ese apellido seguro será temido entre los nuestros y respetado por los suyos en el futuro"

Diciendo eso, el hombre de cabello plateado camino fuera de la habitación hacia el lugar de la batalla la cual, aun si él no lo sabía, sería su ultima

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se cruzó con 2 personas, una joven y un chico, ellos eran parte de la familia que lo había servido durante décadas, quizás siglos

"Señor lucifer usted va a…"

"Cuida a tu hermano menor, grayfia"

Sin aminorar el paso el hombre de ojos bicolores paso al lado de los 2 y siguió su camino hacia su destino, cuando salió vio hacia el cielo despejado, era de noche y se podían ver las 2 lunas, una de color violeta y otra de color azul, los mismo colores de sus ojos

-0-

Es lunes y con eso nuestra tercera semana de clases ha comenzado, soy rey, un diablo y miembro del club de investigación de lo oculto, hoy, los miembros del club tenemos una reunión antes de las clases, así que después de despedirme de mis amigos en la puerta de la academia fui al viejo edificio que se encontraba atrás

Anoche tuve otro sueño extraño, esta vez fue diferente del usual, aquel hombre que vi en el… su nombre era lucifer, es uno de los 5 maos, los líderes de los diablos ¿Por qué estoy teniendo esa clase de sueños?

"Buenas"

Entre en la habitación del club con un gran saludo, pero no había nadie, ¿acaso soy el primero en llegar?

Cerré la puerta y camine hasta el sofá dejando mi mochila en él, un objeto capto mi atención

"Esto es un sostén"

Eso es lo que era, había una cuerda amarrada de una pared a la opuesta y en la cuerda estaban colgados un sostén y una braga, inocentemente tome el sostén entre mis manos, ¿de quién será? Y ¿Por qué esta aquí?

En ese momento capte el sonido del agua golpeando el piso, el sonido provenía de la ducha del club, antes no se escuchaba nada así que deben acabar de abrir la llave

La única persona que suele usar la ducha del club es buchou, ¿así que este sostén es de ella? Pero me parece muy pequeño para sus pechos

La persona dentro de la ducha comenzó a tararear con una linda voz, esa voz es sin duda de asia, entonces ¿este sostén es de asia? Ahora que me fijo bien, hay un traje de monja guindado en la cuerda también

De repente sentí un fuerte golpe en mi nuca

"Psyco pass"

Deje salir un grito cómico y me gire mientras me sobaba la nuca, la persona detrás de mí es koneko-chan, en su mano ella tiene… una langosta, ¿me golpeo con una langosta? ¿De dónde la saco? tal vez ¿de su bento?

"Eso es un crimen, rey-senpai"

"¿De qué hablas koneko-chan? No he cometido ningún crimen hoy"

"¿Rey-san?"

Mire hacia la ducha, asia se estaba asomando por la cortina, ella solo tenía puesta una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo

"¡El robo de ropa interior es un total crimen!"

"Huh"

"¿Crimen?"

Asia no parecía entender a lo que koneko-chan se refería, tengo que hacer algo o esto terminara en un mal entendido

"¡Te equivocas! Solo lo encontré por casualidad"

Coloque de nuevo el sostén en la cuerda

"Lo siento, pensé en ventilarlo hasta que todos llegaran"

"No te preocupes asia, después de todo te estas quedando aquí"

"Buchou-san me prometió buscar un lugar para vivir antes de entrar en la escuela"

Ya veo, buchou y asia habían llegado a ese acuerdo, hasta que buchou encuentre otro lugar para asia, ella se está quedando en el club

Asia tomo sus cosas y entro de nuevo al baño para cambiarse ahí, yo no tengo problemas en que se cambie frente a mí, pero tal vez a ella le dé pena

Mientras asia se cambiaba el resto de los miembros llegaron al club, aun no estoy seguro de como entro koneko-chan sin que yo lo notara, tal vez estaba muy absorto en el sostén de asia

Cuando asia termino de cambiarse se sentó en el sofá junto a mí y la reunión comenzó

"¿Ejercicios por la mañana?"

De alguna manera, en medio de la reunión, esta dio un giro y terminamos hablando sobre un programa de ejercicios para mí que buchou sugirió, como esto trataba de mí, kiba y koneko-chan comenzaron a jugar ajedrez mientras asia los veía

"El entrenamiento físico es muy importante"

"Eso es cierto"

Ahora que lo pienso, no he estado entrenando adecuadamente la última semana, si sigo así mi cuerpo perderá forma

"Iré a recogerte cada mañana a las 5 A.M"

Buchou dijo eso sonriendo

"No es necesario, no quiero causarte molestias, entrenare por mi cuenta"

"Es mi deber como tu maestra, y no es una molestia"

Parece que no cambiara de opinión

"¿5 A.M? entendido"

Con el tema de mi entrenamiento aclarado, le hice una pregunta a buchou sobre algo que quería saber

"Buchou, dijiste que ibas a inscribir a asia en la academia, entonces ¿ella ira a clases hoy?"

"No, ya he hecho todos los tramites, pero parece que tardara hasta mañana para que el director apruebe la inscripción, ya que está de viaje"

"Ya veo"

El director aún está de viaje, según me dijeron hasta fin de mes, pero aun así no descuida sus obligaciones

Aunque hay un vice-director, el que tiene la última palabra en las decisiones es el director

"También hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarles"

"¿Hay algo más?"

"Si, creo que ya es momento de que consigan un tsukaima"

"¿Un tsukaima...?"

Pregunté con curiosidad y Buchou asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, un tsukaima. Tú y Asia todavía no tienen uno"

Tsukaima o familiar. Un ser que se transforma en las manos y los pies de los diablos o magos. También me dijeron que se son útiles para el trabajo de los diablos.

"Los diablos respondemos a las invocaciones que los clientes hace con los folletos, pero la entrega de los folletos es realmente el trabajo de los familiares"

"Entonces ¿quieres decir que asia se graduara de entregar folletos?"

"Si, ella solo entregara folletos hasta esta semana, pero antes de que eso ocurra, necesitan obtener su propio familiar"

¡BON!

Un murciélago de un aspecto noble apareció en la palma de la mano de Buchou después de que hizo ese sonido.

"Este es mi familiar. Lo has visto antes ¿verdad rey?"

No recuerdo haberlo visto

El murciélago entonces se transformó en una chica que se me hizo conocida

"Esa es la chica que me entrego el folleto el día que reencarne como diablo"

"Así es"

Buchou asintió. La chica volvió a transformarse en murciélago y luego desapareció

"Este es el mío"

Akeno-san hizo un pequeño círculo mágico en el piso, lo que ella llamó era algo que se parece a un oni del tamaño de la palma de su mano...

"¿Chibi oni?"

"Este es Shiro"

Koneko-chan abrazó a un gatito blanco. Dado que su nombre es Koneko, su familiar es un gatito. Es lindo.

"El mío es..."

"Ah. El tuyo no me interesa"

"Que desconsiderado"

Kiba me devolvió una sonrisa amarga

"Solo bromeaba, ¿Cuál es?"

El hizo aparecer un pájaro pequeño en su hombro. Ya veo. Así que todo el mundo, aparte de Asia y yo, tiene un familiar.

"Tener un tsukaima es algo básico para los diablo. Puedes usarlos para obtener información o enviar mensajes"

"Y esos tsukaima-san ¿Cómo se obtienen?"

"Las clases están por comenzar, así que se los explicare después, rey, ven a la reunión después de clases, se los explicare entonces, además hay alguien a quien quiero presentarles a ti y a asia"

"Está bien"

Usualmente no vengo a las reuniones de la tarde, ya que estoy en el otro club de música ligera y el club de investigación de lo oculto es una fachada, por lo que no hay actividades en la tarde, pero ya que buchou me está pidiendo que venga, debe ser importante

-0-

La puerta del club sonó cuando rey la cerró

"Asia"

"¿Si buchou?"

"Es sobre tu alojamiento, ¿Dónde te gustaría quedarte?"

Asia lo pensó un momento antes de responder, ya que no conocía mucho sobre Japón solo había un lugar en el cual ella podía y quería estar

-0-

Ahora mismo me encuentro en el salón de clase, es la última hora y estamos dando ciencias mágicas con sirius-sensei

"La clase de hoy tratara sobre lo que diferencia a un mago y una persona normal, existen 3 cosas que los diferencian, estos son, el contenedor mágico, los circuitos mágicos y el Linker Core, Sra. tohsaka, háblenos sobre los circuitos mágicos"

"Si sensei"

La mencionada se puso de pie, tohsaka rin, una maga experta de cabello largo y ondulado de color negro, y que lleva atado en dos coletas con unas cintas negras, ella proviene de una larga generación de magos, aprendí muchas cosas de ella, en cuanto a su actitud yo la describo como medio tsundere, a su familia se le fue encargado proteger a Japón desde hace generaciones por la asociación de magos, y ya que ella fue quien me enseño supongo que ella sería mi maestra, mientras que yo soy su asistente

"Los circuitos mágicos son un sistema pseudonervioso que se extiende por el cuerpo humano. En realidad residen en el alma del mago, lo que se encuentra en el cuerpo es sólo una expresión física de ellos, que se extiende por todo el cuerpo de una manera similar al sistema nervioso. El número de los circuitos mágicos se determina al nacer y no pueden disminuirse o aumentar naturalmente."

"Ahora, Sr suminoe, háblenos del Linker Core"

Me puse de pie y comencé a hablar

"El Linker Core es una parte del cuerpo de los magos que se encuentra dentro del corazón, trabaja para vincular y manifiesta el mana o ki dentro de sí mismos. El potencial de los mago depende de la capacidad de su Linker Core, se dice que quien lo descubrió fue el gran mago Merlín"

"Bien, puede sentarse, Sra. Loxar, háblenos sobre el contenedor mágico"

Una chica de cabello azul levemente ondulado en las puntas y de ojos de color similar a su cabello, se puso de pie, su nombre completo es juvia loxar, también es una maga de fairy tail y tiene cierta atracción hacia gray, casi llegando al punto del acoso, por su parte gray no parece corresponderle

"Cada mago tiene un contenedor dentro de su cuerpo, este contenedor es donde se almacena el mana y es el que determina cuanto poder mágico puede usar un mago. En el caso de que se vacíe, el eternano se encuentra en la atmósfera, entra en el cuerpo de los magos y después de un tiempo, su poder mágico vuelve a la normalidad"

Cuando juvia termino de hablar se sentó y el sensei comenzó a hablar

"El anterior ejercicio del jarrón era para ampliar el límite de ese contenedor. Recientemente se ha hecho un gran progreso en la investigación del contenedor mágico, les explicare el resto después, ahora todos síganme al gimnasio"

Que extraño, hoy no íbamos a tener práctica, entonces ¿Por qué vamos al gimnasio?

Todos salimos del salón y seguimos al sensei, cuando entramos al gimnasio habían 2 personas allí, no son de nuestra clase, ni tampoco asisten a nuestra academias, pero las conozco, aun cuando sus rostros están cubiertos, puedo reconocer su olor

"Ellos son…"

Parece que natsu también los reconoció

"A pasado un tiempo, Fairy tail"

Ambas personas se quitaron la capucha que ocultaba sus caras, todos los miembros del gremio se sorprendieron, mientras que los demás estaban un poco confundidos por nuestra actitud

"Ultear"

"Hola gray"

"Melody"

"Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos juvia"

"Miembros de grimoire heart"

Es como erza dijo, las 2 chicas frente a nosotros hacían parte de uno de los 3 gremios oscuros más fuertes, grimoire heart, fairy tail tuvo una pelea con ellos hace varios meses y derrotamos a sus miembros más fuertes por lo que ellos perdieron su fuerza, escuche que el gremio se disolvió

Quienes están frente a nosotros son, Ultear Milkovich, la hija de la maestra de gray y mía, es una chica de mi edad su piel clara con pelo largo y negro, y ojos del mismo color, tiene una figura voluptuosa, la otra chica es más baja tiene el pelo corto, de color rosa claro y los ojos verdes brillantes su nombre si no mal recuerdo es Meredy

El ambiente estaba un poco tenso pero no podía sentir deseos de pelear proviniendo de ellas

"Esperen, esperen, ellas ya no son nuestro enemigo, ¿verdad?"

Gray también sabía que ellas no tenían malas intenciones

"Si, cometí muchos pecados en mi vida, y sé que no hay manera de que pueda compensarlos, pero quiero ayudar a las personas cuya vida he estropeado, en especial la de ustedes, sé que es difícil de creer pero sentimos toda las cosas malas que les hemos hecho"

"Realmente los sentimos"

Merody se disculpó después de ultear y ambas hicieron una reverencia

"Está bien, están perdonadas"

"Eh"

Ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas por mis palabras, así que les pregunte

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Realmente nos perdonaran así como si nada?"

"¿Acaso no era lo que querían, ultear?"

"Si, pero no pensé que lo hicieran tan fácil, de hecho íbamos a compensarlos"

"No te preocupes por eso, puedo ver que realmente lo sienten, ¿verdad chicos?"

Les pregunte a los otros miembros del gremio

"Si van a compensarnos, yo quiero comida"

"No hay necesidad de que se preocupen por lo que ya paso"

"Lo pasado, pasado esta"

"Juvia también cometió errores en el pasado y fue perdonada por gray-sama"

"A mí ya me de igual"

"Gray y juvia nos explicaron lo que paso con ustedes, si realmente lo sienten las perdonaremos"

"Exactamente"

"De eso se trata ser hombre"

"Todos pensamos igual"

"Por favor llevémonos bien"

Natsu, lucy, gray, juvia, gajeel, erza, mira, elfman, lisanna y Wendy respondieron en ese orden, para ellos todo ese asunto había quedado atrás

"¿Ven?"

Yo estaba bien con perdonarlas, ya que ultear es la hija de mi difunta maestra quiero llevarme bien con ella, pero parece que ellas no se sentirán bien si las perdonamos así de fácil

"Pero si realmente quieren compensarnos déjame acariciar tus pechos hasta que esté satisfecho"

Dije eso mientras acercaba mis manos a los grandes pechos de ultear, la cual estaba sonrojada

"Es suficiente con tu broma rey"

Quien me detuvo fue gray, yo estaba yendo completamente enserio, ultear tosió para llamar nuestra atención

"De hecho ya tenía un compensación en mente y es la razón por la que vinimos a su academia"

Ahora que lo pienso el sensei no estaba sorprendido de que ellas estuvieran aquí, eso significa que él nos trajo aquí para que nos encontráramos, así que ellas no solo vinieron a disculparse

"Dinero"

"Comida"

Eso fue lo que lucy y natsu dijeron

"No, no es nada de eso, usare mi magia para incrementar sus poderes mágicos"

¡Aumentar nuestro poder!

"Aunque dije eso no es realmente así como funciona, los magos tienen un contenedor que determina el límite de su poder mágico, pero investigaciones recientes han demostrado que existe un segundo contenedor que normalmente los magos no usan, es algo que todos tienen, una segunda habilidad latente, se le llama second origen"

Second origen, eso es lo que sirius-sensei quería decirnos

Estaba un poco asombrado por eso, así que la razón por la que el sensei explico lo que eran los contenedores mágicos era para prepáranos para esto, ultear continuo con su explicación

"Con mi magia, el arca del tiempo, desarrollare ese contenedor y así podrán utilizar el Second origen, en otras palabras podrán usar magia más poderosa así como también durante más tiempo"

"No entendí nada pero suena genial"

Natsu grito emocionado, no era el único, todos pensamos que era algo estupendo el poder aumentar nuestro poder

"Sin embargo, tendrán que soportar un inmenso dolor"

Ultear dijo eso con una mirada que provocaba miedo, Wendy incluso estaba temblando, aun así algunos, como yo, seguíamos emocionados

"Bien, ya que la explicación termino, aquellos que no son magos pueden quedarse a ver o regresar al salón y estudiar, les recomiendo que no se queden, lo que van a ver será algo que no creo que les guste"

El sensei dijo eso con una voz seria, algunos tragaron pesado, es cierto que no todos en nuestra clase son magos, hay humanos normales, además el Second origen solo se limita a magos, así que los yokais como san no participaran

Al final a pesar de las palabras del sensei todos decidieron quedarse, los que no eran magos se sentaron en las gradas y los demás estábamos en la cancha

-0-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Podía sentir un inmenso dolor provenir desde mi interior, en estos momentos me encontraba tirado en el suelo tratando de no gritar, a mi lado estaba natsu pasando por la misma situación

Como ultear dijo, para liberar nuestro second origen debíamos soportar un gran dolor, natsu y yo no ofrecimos en ir primero, pero lo que sentíamos era algo más allá de lo que imaginamos, tanto así que natsu no dejaba de gritar, extrañas marcas cubrían todo mi cuerpo, o puede que fueran ruinas

"Tal vez tienes que quitarte la ropa para que tu contenedor mágico sea extraído"

"No creo que tu tengas que preocuparte por eso gray"

Lucy junto a los otros miembros de nuestra clase estaban observándonos, parecían estar preocupados por tener que pasar lo mismo que natsu y yo, por cierto, gray ya se había quitado la parte de arriba, ponte la ropa, esperen, yo estoy igual que el

"Resistan, poner en evidencia sus second origen no es tan simple"

Esas fueron las palabras de ultear, ulvida se acercó a ella y le pregunto

"¿Segura que estarán bien?"

"¿Qué tan doloroso es?"

"¿Quieres que forme un vínculo entre ustedes dos con mi magia para que sientas lo que él siente?"

"Déjate de bromas"

Gray rechazo fuertemente la propuesta de meredy, nadie querría pasar por este dolor innecesariamente

"Ya eres capaz de hacer ese tipos de bromas, meredy"

Juvia veía a meredy como si viera el como crecía su hermana menor, parece que ellas llegaron a buenos términos después de su lucha

"¿También vamos a pasar por eso?"

"Apuesto que llorare"

Fue lo que dijeron hiroto y Wendy, esta última ya estaba llorando

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, así que mejor nos iremos a estudiar"

El tritón Mikawa kai, o mikai como yo lo llamo dijo eso

Los alumnos más cobardes de nuestra clase, los tres idiotas y Mikai, se fueron a hurtadillas, son realmente unos desalmados por dejar a sus compañeros así, pero entiendo que no quieran quedarse a ver, es justo como el sensei dijo, esto no es algo que las personas quieran observar

Uno por uno todos los magos de nuestra clase fuimos pasando, todos sufrimos el mismo dolor

-0-

Estaba de pie fuera del gimnasio junto a erza y mira, y frente a nosotros estaban ultear y meredy, ya había acabado de abrir el second origen de todos y estaban por irse, exceptuándonos a nosotros, lo demás siguen tirados en el piso del gimnasio inconscientes por el agotamiento

"Gracias a ustedes nadie se puede mover"

Erza hizo una pequeña broma hacia ultear

"¿Por qué no están como los otros?"

Ellas dos parecían un poco sorprendidas porque nosotros estuviéramos de pie

"Estamos más acostumbrados que ellos"

Eso fue lo que mira dijo, la expresión de ultear parecía decir '¿acostumbrados a que?'

"¿Están seguras de que quieren irse tan pronto?"

"Aunque ya no seamos parte de grimore heart, aun somos fugitivas por todo lo que hicimos y no podemos quedarnos en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo"

Ultear respondió a mi pregunta, esa es la situación en la que ellas se encuentran

"Si se quedan aquí estarán bien, si alguien viene a buscarlas simplemente los golpeare"

"Gracias por tu amable oferta pero no queremos causarles problemas con el consejo mágico y la asociación de magos, nos reuniremos nuevamente rey"

Ultear me dio un beso en la mejilla y con esas palabras empezó a retirarse

"¡Bye bye!"

"Despídanos de todo, y cuiden de gray por favor"

Meredy se despidió animadamente mientras agitaba su brazo y con las últimas palabras de ultear, ambas se fueron

-0-

"Siento llegar tarde"

Dije eso mientras entraba a la sala del club, después de que ultear y meredy se fueran aún la clase ya había terminado conla mayoría de los estudiantes estaban 'indispuestos'

Yo solo me senté en el suelo y me recosté en la pared esperando a que todos se recuperaran, al final no podía dejarlos ahí tirados y venir al club, cuando todos finalmente se recuperaron me dirigí al club

Siendo sincero, no siento como que mi poder haya aumentado

"Realmente te tardaste"

Buchou dijo eso como un simple comentario

"Pasaron algunas cosas durante la última clase y perdí la noción del tiempo"

"Bien, comencemos la reunión"

En ese momento se escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta

"Adelante"

Luego de escuchar las palabras de akeno-san la persona al otro lado de la puerta la abrió, quienes entraron fueron 8 personas, 7 chicas y un chico

"Con su permiso"

Todos eran estudiantes de nuestra academia, de entre ellos había 2 chicas que yo conozco

"¡Kaichou!"

Si, una de las chicas era la co-presidenta del consejo estudiantil junto con uryuu, shitori souna, como de costumbre, la atmósfera aterradora que genera mantiene la gente a raya. Dicha atmósfera es causada por sus estrictos ojos y su espectacular apariencia

La otra chica que conocía era la vice presidenta, tsubaki shinra, no me esperaba que vinieran aquí, pero ¿por qué han venido?

"Rey-san ¿Quiénes son?"

"Es kaichou y su séquito"

Respondí de manera simple, pero asia no pareció entender

"Son los miembros del consejo estudiantil y ella es la presidenta del consejo, es la persona más importante y poderosa de esta academia, es la todopoderosa genio bishoujo diablo baronesa souna-chan, siempre debes hacer lo que ella te diga, ah y no importa lo que un chico 4 ojos llamado uryuu te diga, él no es el presidente del consejo estudiantil, la chica a su lado es su mano derecha tsubaki shinra, a el resto solo los he visto, pero no conozco sus nombres"

Asia parecía sorprendida por mis palabras, por otra parte los miembros del club tienen una sonrisa divertida, excepto koneko-chan, y los miembros de concejo estudiantil parecían tener una gota de sudor bajando por sus caras

"Suminoe-kun, no le digas cosas extrañas, además te pedí que no me llamaras por mi nombre de pila"

"Pero use el honorifico 'chan'"

Aunque lo hice como broma

"Eso tampoco"

"De todas manera, yo te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre y tú no lo haces tampoco"

"Así que ustedes 2 ya se conocen"

Buchou se unió a la conversación

"Si, suelo pasar mucho tiempo en la sala del consejo estudiantil, tanto que muchos piensan que son un miembro del consejo, hasta tengo una silla con mi nombre en ella y un horario de atención reservado los viernes después de clases"

"¿Por qué estas tanto tiempo allí?"

Buchou parecía confundida

"Porque siempre está causando problemas, es tanto así, que decidimos reservar un espacio para él un día a la semana en lugar de tenerlo hiendo todos los días e interrumpir nuestro trabajo, en las últimas 2 semanas ha ido casi todos los días"

"Rey-san es impresionante"

"Gracias asia"

"No es algo de lo que debas estar orgulloso"

"Pero ya te dije que son solo malos entendidos"

"¿Qué hay de golpear a tus compañeros de clases?"

"En mi defensa, orito, saru y toda se lo merecían en todas y cada una de las veces que los golpee"

"¿Qué hay de fullbuster-kun, dragneel-kun y redfox-kun? ¿También se lo merecían?"

"Esas son solo discusiones entre buenos amigos"

"¿Esa es tu defensa? Sus 'discusiones' siempre causan destrozos en la academia"

"Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué están aquí? Es lunes y aún no he hecho nada"

"Así que 'aun', entonces tienes planeado hacer algo"

Maldición, dije algo innecesario, tengo que decir algo inteligente

"¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Toushou-gu?"

Al escuchar mis palabras kaichou rápidamente se cubrió la boca tratando de evitar reírse, si algo he aprendido es que le divierten los juegos de palabras, nunca la he escuchado reír ya que se cubre la boca cada vez que está por hacerlo, pero si ella no está aquí por mí, entonces…

"Buchou, ¿podría ser que la persona que quiere presentarnos sea souna?"

"Así es, rey, asia, les presento a shitori souna"

"Es un placer conocerte argento-san"

"Lo mismo digo, es un placer conocerte"

Asia hizo una reverencia mientras le devolvía el saludo a souna

"Realmente vino aquí solo a presentarse, el que buchou quisiera que la conociéramos me hace pensar que están relacionadas de alguna manera, ¿son novias?"

"¡NO!"

Un fuerte 'no' se escuchó de inmediato por parte de buchou y kaichou

"¿Qué cosa que haya dicho o echo te hizo llegar a una conclusión como esa?"

"Eh… intuición"

Buchou solo suspiro a mi respuesta, por supuesto yo solo estaba bromeando

"La razón por la que he venido es para presentarles a mi nobleza"

"¿Nobleza? Entonces souna, ¿tú eres…?"

Entonces Akeno-san confirmo mi sospecha

"El verdadero nombre de la presidenta, Shitori Souna, es en realidad Sona Sitri-sama. Ella es una diablo de clase alta, heredera de la Casa Sitri, también es la amiga de la infancia de buchou"

"Así que también hay otros diablos en esta academia"

Ella incluso usa un nombre falso, mientras que su nombre real se escribe en katakana, su nombre falso se escribe en kanji, si tuviera que adivinar la razón por la que usa un nombre falso, diría que es para evitar llamar la atención, hay magos que conocen de memoria los nombres de las familias de diablos más famosas, con eso en mente, ella debió pensar que lo mejor era usar un nombre falso, por su aspecto es fácil pensar que es japonesa, por eso eligió un nombre japonés, por otra parte a buchou parece no molestarse en ocultar su identidad

"¿podría ser que no le han hablado acerca de nosotros? A pesar de ser un diablo como nosotros, él no se dio cuenta de nuestra existencia"

El chico hablo con un tono arrogante

"Saji, nosotros hemos decidido no revelarnos ante nadie, además, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que suminoe-kun se convirtió en un diablo, es natural que no sepa de nosotros"

Souna, o más correctamente sona, me defendió

"Tú eres el chico que recientemente se unió como secretario del consejo estudiantil sino estoy mal"

"Su nombre es saji genshirou, es mi nuevo peón"

Genshirou, su nombre también tiene 'shiro' como el mío, creo que mejor lo llamo saji

"Mi peón, suminoe rey y mi alfil, asia argento"

"Así que eres un peón como yo, supongo que eso nos hace iguales"

El secretario, Saji, me miró con desdén y suspiró.

"Compararme con un chico problemático e indisciplinado como tu… hiere cruelmente mi orgullo"

¡Es un patan!

"¿Qué has dicho? Mira, la única razón por la que no sabía que eran diablos, es que no le prestó atención a las cosas que no son de mi interés"

"¿Estás diciendo que no somos suficiente para llamar tu interés?"

"Sabía que no eran humanos, pero mientras no causaran problemas, tenía la intención de no inmiscuirme con ustedes, era igual con buchou y los demás antes de reencarnar en diablo"

"Rey, eso es un poco descortés"

Buchou dijo eso

"Lo sé, pero es un mal habito que tengo, ahora que lo recuerdo, uryuu también dijo que no eran humanos, aunque no le preste atención, ese tipo habla mucho"

"En eso tienes razón"

Saji estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y relajo su expresión un momento, pero rápidamente volvió a su expresión arrogante de antes, le regrese también una mirada molesta

"Deja de mirarme de esa manera, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres pelar? Incluso si no llevo mucho de haber reencarnado en un diablo, consumí 4 piezas de peón"

"No sabes medir a tus oponentes y posees una gran arrogancia, eres solo un novato, ¿sabes lo que es la modestia? También deberías aprender a buscar peleas"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Saji, detente ahora, además, suminoe-kun consumió 8 piezas de peón, algo como eso no es solo para lucirse"

Esas fueron las palabras de kaichou

"¿8 piezas? Pero esas son todas, no lo puedo creer, un tipo como el…"

"Por eso te dije que debes aprender a medir a tus oponentes y que eras un novato, deberías dejar de decir cosas tan arrogantes, podrías quedar mal como ahora"

"Además, escuche rumores que dicen que él fue el que destruyo la academia sorami"

"¿Qué? ¿Fuiste tú el que destruyo la academia de kaichou?"

Maldición, ella ya escucho sobre eso

"No le hagas caso a los rumores, son muy mentirosos"

"Como si fuera a creerme eso tonto, fuiste tú ¿no es así?"

"No soy tonto, soy rey"

"Suficiente saji, perdónenle, suminoe-kun, argento-san, si les es posible, pueden llevarse bien con el cómo nuevos miembros y compañeros diablos que son"

Ella hizo una hermosa sonrisa cuando dijo eso, ella realmente es hermosa cuando sonríe, ya veo porque su popularidad en la escuela se encuentra en tercer lugar, Rias-buchou y Akeno-san son primera y segunda respectivamente. Ella es más popular entre las chicas que los chicos, quizás más que Buchou y Akeno-san, en el cuarto puesto esta la vice-presidenta tsubaki

Solté un suspiro

"Ya que es una petición de souna no puedo negarme, o tal vez debería llamarte sona"

"Si vas a hacer lo que te pida, por favor llámame por mi apellido"

"Eso no"

"Tu actitud es todo lo contrario a lo que acabas de decir"

"Hasta las peticiones tienen su límite, solo lo hare si me llamas por mi nombre, realmente detesto que me llamen por mi apellido"

"¡Oye!"

"Tu otra vez"

Saji se me acerco, parecía molesto

"No lo digas como si en algún momento me hubiera ido ¿Por qué le hablas a kaichou con tanta familiaridad?"

"¡Eso no tiene que ver contigo! ¿Quién eres? ¿Su padre?"

"¡Si tiene que ver conmigo!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues porque… porque… porque ella es mi ama y mi presidenta"

"Saji, compórtate"

"Si,… por favor llevémonos bien"

Un regaño de kaichou fue suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de actitud, el inclinó su cabeza a regañadientes, parecía molesto. Creo que él quería decir algo diferente sobre kaichou

"Sí, llevémonos bien".

Respondió Asia con una gran sonrisa, qué buena chica es.

"¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Si es una chica linda como asia-san estaré contento de llevarnos bien!"

Saji tomó las manos de Asia con una actitud completamente diferente a la que tenia cuando hablaba conmigo.

Quité sus manos de encima de las de Asia y le di un fuerte apretón

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Saji-kun, también es un gusto conocerte! Mejor dicho, si le pones una mano encima a asia te asesino, ¿Comprendes, Saji-kun?"

Lo dije con una risa forzada. Entonces él me respondió con una sonrisa y comenzó a apretar mi mano con más fuerza.

"¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Llevémonos bien suminoe-kun! ¡¿Quieres quedarte para ti a asia-san?! ¡Realmente eres un mujeriego como escuche!"

Hacíamos comentarios de ese tipo hacia el otro. Debimos lucir raros en verdad, ¡Pero no puedo soportar a los chicos como él! ¡En verdad deseaba golpearlo! ¡No le permitiré seguir acercase a Asia!

"Te debe ser problemático".

"Lo mismo para ti".

Buchou y kaichou suspiraron mientras nos veían.

Kaichou tomó un sorbo de té verde que akeno-san le había servido y nos dijo con una voz suave

"Me gusta esta escuela y el trabajo del consejo también. Por lo tanto no voy perdonar a nadie que se atreva a perturbar la paz de esta escuela. Sean humanos o diablos. Esto los incluye a todos ustedes, incluso a Rias".

Inmediatamente comprendí que esas palabras iban dirigidas a los nuevos diablos. En otras palabras, cualquiera que haga algo malo en la escuela se puede dar por muerto. Esta persona ama la academia demasiado. No hay duda de por qué es la presidenta.

"Yo pienso igual que tu"

Dije esas palabras sinceramente mientras sonreia, realmente me gusta este lugar

"Tú eres la persona que más perturba la paz aquí"

Saji dijo eso

"Por cierto, ¿todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil son parte la nobleza de souna?, tengo un amiga en el consejo ¿ella también es un diablo tuyo?"

"¿Te refieres a ishida-kun?"

"Uryuu no me interesa, ¿me refiero a una chica? Es un poco baja, usa gafas y está en 2° año, se llama nodoka"

Conteste de esa manera a la pregunta de souna, nodoka es una amiga de la infancia de una de mis kouhais del club de música ligera

"Eres un pésimo amigo"

"Estoy consciente de eso"

Hable de manera desinteresada al comentario de aquel chico, estoy seguro de que uryuu no aceptaría convertirse en un diablo, él es muy orgulloso, así que no me preocupa

"No te preocupes, solo los que están aquí son miembros de mi nobleza, como puedes ver, nodoka-san no es parte de nosotros"

"Ya veo"

Después de eso, los otros miembros que estuvieron en silencio hasta ahora, se presentaron uno por uno, a diferencia de saji, ellas parecen ser menos problemáticas

Ellas eran la 'queen' tsubaki shinra, las 'bishop' momo hanakai y reya kusaka, la 'knight' tomoe meguri, la 'rook' tsubasa yura y la 'pawn' ruroko nimura

Por cierto, la chica llamada Kusaka no ha dejaba de ver a kiba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad

"Creo que es suficiente con la presentación de los novatos. Nos retiraremos inmediatamente. Hay documentos que tenemos que terminar"

La presidenta se levantó y estaba por irse

"Lo olvidaba. Sona ¿has logrado encontrar ese chico?"

"No, no he tenido suerte rias"

"¿Buscan a alguien?"

Mi curiosidad me gano e interrumpí la conversación de sona y buchou

"Sona está buscando a un chico que la ayudo en una ocasión no hace mucho"

"¿Te enamoraste de él después de que te ayudara y estás buscando para declarártele?"

"¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo solo quiero volver a agradecerle y pedirle que sea parte de mi nobleza!"

Después de que buchou me explicara, yo hice una pequeña broma, pero sona me respondió de una manera que no esperaba, usualmente solo lo negaría de forma indiferente, pero esta vez estaba un poco alterada y levemente sonrojada, o puede que solo sea idea mía

"De echo yo pienso igual, nunca te vi tan interesada en un chico"

"¡Te digo que no es así!"

Parece que buchou estaba de acuerdo con mi broma, pero sona seguía negándolo, tras ella, saji parecía estar molesto ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

"Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo, ¿tiene alguna característica destacable en su físico?"

"No te molestes, me encargare de buscarlo"

Sona se negó a aceptar mi ayuda

"Sona, mientras más personas lo busquen, más fácil será encontrarlo, el club de investigación de lo oculto te ayudara"

"De acuerdo, te lo agradezco rias"

Ella acepto la ayuda de buchou pero declino la mia, ¿soy solo yo? ¿O ella tiene algo contra mí?

"No estoy segura de su nombre, pero dijo que era un vampiro, tenía cabello largo y plateado, con ojos rojos, también es muy fuerte, derroto a un grupo completo de nezumis sin ningún esfuerzo"

Eso me suena familiar… ¡Soy yo! ¡La persona que ella está buscando definitivamente soy yo! ¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¿Aun si le digo la verdad me creerá?

"Son características muy particulares, será fácil reconocerlo si se cruzaran con él por casualidad"

Esa fue la opinión de buchou, y es cierto, sino fuera porque solo cambio en esa forma durante las noches con poca luz como la de luna nueva

"Sobre ese chico, yo lo conozco"

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Puedes comunicarte con él?"

Kaichou no cambio su expresión, pero parece emocionada ¿o será solo mi imaginación?

"Si él no te dijo como se llamaba, entonces no me corresponde a mi decírtelo, por otro lado, puedo hacerle llagar cualquier mensaje, pero no creo que responda o se presente fácilmente, sus circunstancias son… complicadas, pero si lo que quieres es hacerlo parte de tu nobleza, debo decirte que desistas de esa idea"

"¿Por qué?"

"Primero, porque el definitivamente se negara y segundo, incluso si acepta, las piezas que tienes no servirán para reencarnarlo, él es tan fuerte como yo, y yo requerí 8 peones"

El asunto de mi sangre es algo que no quiero mencionar de ser necesario

"Ya veo, aun así, si llegas a verlo, por favor avísame"

Con eso sona empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para irse

"Nos vemos suminoe, la próxima vez que nos veamos te presentare a mi nuevo tsukaima"

"¿tsukaima?"

"Si, me acaban de dar permiso para obtener uno, y veo que sigues repartiendo volantes"

"¡Te equivocas! ¡Buchou también me acaba de dar permiso para conseguir un tsukaima!"

"¿Eh? A ti también"

Kaichou hablo sorprendida, a lo que buchou le contesto

"Si, estaba pensando en permitírselo esta noche, pero…"

"Solo se permite un familiar al mes"

Kaichou termino la frase, puso su mano en barbilla con un gesto que me permitía saber que estaba pensando

"En ese caso ¿qué opinas si hacemos un duelo para determinar quién ira hoy?"

Buchou propuso eso

"¿Duelo?"

"El que gane obtiene el permiso para reclamar a su tsukaima"

"¿No me digas que estás pensando en un rating game?"

¡Rating game! ¿Qué será eso?

Buchou rio bajo y luego dijo

"¡¿Cómo crees?! Para empezar, yo no obtendría el permiso para ello"

"Tienes razón, y además, ahora mismo tienes que cuidar de tu preciado cuerpo"

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!"

La voz de buchou sonó molesta por un momento. Akeno-san la miro un poco preocupada

"Kaichou, eso sonó a acoso sexual"

La expresión de kaichou se arrugo un poco pero no dijo nada, ella trata de ignorarme

"¿Quisiera proponer algo? Un encuentro 1 a 1, saji contra mí, será una buena oportunidad para golpear a este tipo"

"Todos podemos escuchar tus verdaderas intenciones"

Saji hablo con una cara molesta

"Yo propongo que decidamos esto a través de un deporte escolar"

Y con la sugerencia de buchou mi idea fue totalmente descartada

-0-

"¡Ustedes pueden! ¡Buchou! ¡Akeno-san!"

Estaba animando desde las bancas de las canchas de tenis, este fue el deporte que decidieron usar para ver quien se quedaría con el permiso

¡Buchou y akeno-san estaban usando el uniforme de tenis! ¡Las minifaldas estaban dejando ver sus buenas piernas! Ellas 2 estaban representando a nuestro grupo.

"¡Kaichou! ¡Gane por favor!"

Por parte del consejo estudiantil estaban sona y tsubaki, saji también las estaba animando con mucha fuerza

"Akeno, vamos a ganar este duelo"

"Si, buchou"

"Aquí voy souna"

"Te estoy esperando rias"

Ambas partes estaban intercambiando comentarios como esos, y ambas estaban de verdad metidas de lleno en este encuentro. ¡Parecía un manga de deportes! ¡Incluso yo me estaba emocionando con solo verlas!

"Yo también quería jugar"

"¿Sabes jugar tenis rey-kun?"

Quien pregunto eso fue kiba

"Un poco"

[¡THOCK!]

Se escuchó el sonido de la raqueta golpear la pelota, buchou hizo el primer saque

Cuando la pelota reboto del lado opuesto de la cancha sona la regreso sin ningún problema

Nunca pensé que vería un encuentro entre diablos de clase alta aquí. Y ambas estaban dándolo todo. Estaban pegándole seriamente a la pelota con sus raquetas.

Akeno-san, que estaba cerca de la red, golpeo la pelota por debajo haciendo un globo, pero tsubaki la golpeo con su raqueta

"Esa raqueta es bastante larga"

"De acuerdo con las reglas del tenis, la raqueta ser de hasta 73.66 centímetros de largo, ella debió haberla fabricado al máximo de la longitud permitida"

"Ya veo, esa raqueta es perfecta para los tiros altos"

La persona junto a mí que lo explico fue uryuu, ¿desde cuándo está aquí?

"¿En qué momento llegaste?"

"Hace poco, así que ¿Por qué el partido? Me sorprendí cuando shitori-san pregunto si la cancha estaba disponible"

"Pues, están compitiendo para decidir qué grupo podrá ir en busca de un tsukaima hoy, el perdedor tendrá que esperar hasta la próxima vez"

"Entiendo"

Ambos nos quedamos mirando el partido. Buchou estaba jugando con movimientos ligeros, pero su oponente también era muy buena. No parece que sean amateurs

"Me gustaría que gremory-san y himejima-san ganen, pero no me importaría quedarme así por siempre"

"Estamos teniendo una buena vista"

"Las chicas más bellas de nuestra escuela están compitiendo en unas brillantes minifaldas"

Los que dijeron eso fueron toda, saru y orito, el trio de idiotas están cerca de mi muy pegados a las mallas que rodean la cancha de tenis, cada uno con unos binoculares en sus manos

"¿Qué están haciendo ahora ustedes tres?"

Me les acerque y les pregunte eso

"Estamos tratando de ver debajo de sus minifaldas"

"Los luminosos golpes de gremory-san producen un delicioso viento"

"¡Y además tienen las manos para jugar tenis a nivel profesional!, ¡no, ellas superan el nivel de los dioses!"

Simplemente deje salir un suspiro y regrese donde estaban uryuu y los otros miembros del club

"Recién me di cuenta, pero han atraído a una gran multitud ¿no?"

Eso fue lo que kiba dijo y es cierto, hay muchísimas personas aquí, a pesar de que las clases ya han terminado, todos deberían estar en sus clubes o ya deberían haberse ido

"¡Kaichou-samaaaaaa! ¡Kyaaaa!"

Las chicas estaban gritando a todo pulmón.

"Akeno-onee samaaaaaaaa"

Y los chicos no se quedaban atrás

"Parece que empezaran a usar sus poderes demoniacos"

¿Realmente usaran sus poderes como dijo koneko-chan?

"¡Toma esto! ¡Shitori-ryuu sping-ball!"

La pelota que sona acababa de golpear fue a toda velocidad contra Buchou.

"¡Eres muy ingenua! ¡Ahora veras! ¡Gremory-ryuu Counter!"

Buchou intentó golpear de vuelta la pelota, ¡Pero esta cambió su dirección en cuanto golpeo en suelo y paso por entre sus piernas! ¡¿Es una bola demoniaca?!

"15-30"

"¿Qué diablos estás viendo arbitro vendido? ¿Qué no viste que uso sus poderes?"

Le reclame al árbitro sentado en la silla alta pero este o no me escucho o me ignoro, entonces kiba dijo

"En las competencias de ellas, el uso de magia siempre está permitida"

"Ese no es el espíritu del juego"

"¡Esa es mi Kaichou!"

En algún momento Saji se había subido a la parte más alta de las mallas mientras llevaba una bandera en la que decía "Concejo Estudiantil". Vaya, de verdad está emocionado.

"Están usando sus poderes demoniacos más de lo usual"

Kiba, que tenía una sonrisa forzada y una gota de sudor bajando por su cara, dijo eso, a lo que koneko-chan añadió

"Creo que se pondrá un poco más intenso"

"Lo haces bien Souna. Y por eso eres mi rival, ¡pero no dejare que ganes! ¡Porque mis poderes demoniacos superan a los tuyos!"

"Acepto el reto Rias, eso es lo que quería desde el principio, espero que no hayas olvidado la promesa que hicimos de que el perdedor tenía que invitar al ganador a un udon con todos los ingredientes en Kobashiya, ¿Cierto?"

"Sí, claro que no lo he olvidado. Sería una lástima que lo probaras antes que yo. ¡Es por eso que voy a ganar! ¿Sabes que tengo 108 estilos de devil-balls?"

"Devolveré cualquier pelota que entre en mi Zona-Shitori".

Pareciera como su llamas ardieran en sus ojos... pero princesas, ¿Por qué la apuesta entre ustedes es tan... común? Bueno, quizás eso es lo bueno de Buchou y la sona. Quizás han comenzado a desarrollar un sentido más humano luego de vivir tanto tiempo en el mundo de los humanos. Pero, que paso con lo del permiso del tsukaima ¿acaso lo olvidaron?

-0-

"Así que al final, no se puedo determinar una vencedora"

Eso fue lo que koneko-chan dijo mientras sostenía 2 raquetas dañadas

Luego de que el partido de tenis durara tanto, las 4 raquetas se rompieron. Bueno, una raqueta normal no soportaría tal encuentro.

"¿Entonces ahora tendremos un partido en grupo?"

"Si, por eso buchou y akeno-san están en una reunión con el consejo estudiantil para decidirlo"

Fue kiba el que contesto mi pregunta, nosotros las estamos esperábamos en el salón del club

En ese momento escuche la puerta abrirse y buchou junto a akeno-san entraron

"Hemos decidido jugar quemados, el encuentro será hoy a la medianoche en el gimnasio, ¡Esforcémonos todos por rey y asia!"

"¡Sí!"

Todos respondimos al mismo tiempo a las palabras de Buchou, ese era un deporte que no me esperaba

"¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda!"

Asia expresó su gratitud a todos, realmente se están esforzando por nosotros

Luego de que las actividades del club terminaran regrese a casa

-0-

Ya que hoy era mi noche libre como diablo estaba acostado en mi cama mirando el techo, junto a mi estaban dormidas nyu y la chica con alas de pechos grandes, astrea, quería descansar antes del juego, pero no logro dormir, he estado pensando en una forma de agradecerles a todos por su ayuda

Finalmente se me ocurrió algo, salí de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a las 2 chicas que dormían junto a mí y deje mi habitación para ir a la de ikaros y nymph

Toque la puerta despacio y la llame

"Ikaros, ¿estas despierta?"

Ikaros, al igual que nymph y astrea están 'hechas' para no dormir, en las noches simplemente se acuestan en sus camas, pero no duermen, excepto astrea, si tuviera que decir cómo es que ella es capaz de dormir, pues diría que es porque ella es idiota hasta el punto de que no está consciente de que está haciendo algo que se supone que no es capaz de hacer

Después de unos segundos la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Ikaros tenía puesto una camisa de mangas largas y un pantalón rosas que usaba como pijama y la hacía ver muy linda, mientras que nymph tenía uno igual pero azul

"¿Master?"

"¿Es rey?, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Siento molestarlas tan tarde, quería pedirles prestado algo"

Les había pedido aguja e hilo además de unas cintas, comencé a bordar la cinta tratando de darles formas de letras, pero soy horrible en esto y me pinche el dedo más de una vez, de no ser por ikaros y nymph que se ofrecieron a ayudarme, tal vez nunca hubiera terminado, solo quedaba media hora para encontrarnos en el gimnasio

Para agradecerles a ikaros y nymph por su ayuda, baje a la cocina y prepare un poco de leche para los tres, la puse en una bandeja junto a un jarabe de arce y regrese a la habitación de ellas

"Les he traído algo como agradecimient…"

No pude terminar de hablar por la inesperada que tenía en frente de mí, al abrir la para entrar pude ver a ikaros y nymph completamente desnudas

"¿Por qué se quitaron la ropa?"

"Pensamos que esta era la manera en la que queríamos que nos agradecieras, ¿cierto alpha?"

Ikaros asintió a las palabras de nymph

"¿Por qué tan de repente?"

Nymph de nuevo respondió a mi pregunta con un tono bajo y un poco sonrojada

"Es que ha pasado un tiempo desde que no lo hacemos, ven"

La pequeña chica de cabello azul claro tomo la bandeja y se la dio a ikaros, luego me llevo hasta una de las camas después de cerrar bien la puerta, nymph hizo que me sentara y procedió a bajarme el cierre del pantalón, con su delgada mano saco mi miembro erecto y comenzó a masajearlo

"Voy a usar mi boca para hacerte sentir bien"

Metió la punta de la cabeza en su boca y empezó a lamerla mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo por el tallo

"Alpha, date prisa y únetenos"

Ikaros, que había dejado la bandeja en un escritorio, se subió a la cama y se colocó detrás de mí, ella empujo sus grandes pechos contra mi espalda, podía sentir sus pezones presionándose contra mi

"¿Esto se siente bien rey?"

Nymph pregunto eso mientras me veía con sus ojos azul claro, yo solo asentí con mu cabeza

"Eso es bueno"

La vista de nymph paso a ikaros que estaba detrás de mí, yo gire mi cabeza para verla de reojo, a pesar de que ella casi nunca muestra sus emociones en su rostro, a veces se puede saber que piensa

"Alpha ¿también quieres jugar con el miembro de tu amo?"

Nymph le pregunta eso al ver la mirada de ikaros fija en mi erecto miembro, ikaros asiente y se coloca junto a niymph, en frente de mí

Ambas comienzan a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, es una sensación agradable

"Al parecer tenernos a ambas haciendo esto a la vez te excita aún más, ¿o no rey?"

Ellas continuaron lamiéndolo y se turnaban para meterlo en sus bocas, poco después ikaros puso mi miembro entre sus suaves pechos y comenzó a moverlos, sus suaves y abundantes senos me apretaban gentilmente, ella también uso su lengua para lamer la parte que sobresalía

Ya que los pechos de nymph no eran muy grandes ella decidió tumbarme en la cama y subirse sobre mí, juntó nuestros cuerpos y comenzó a frotar su suave piel sobre mi torso además de lamerlo, podía sentir como sus duros pezones rozaban mi pecho

Por mi parte lleve mis manos a sus pequeños glúteos y empecé a apretarlos haciendo que soltara algunos gemidos, agarre con fuerza sus mulos y tire de ella hacia ariiba haciendo que sus pechos quedaran a la altura de mi cara, moví una de mis manos más adentro entre sus piernas para tocar su intimidad, la cual ya estaba un poco húmeda, metí mi dedo medio en su interior lo que provocó un fuerte gemido en nymph, al a vez que arqueaba su espalda

Con mi otra mano, agarre su pecho derecho y lleve mi boca al pezón del otro pecho, con mi mano comencé a pellizcar ligeramente su pezón, mientras que con mi boca mordía suavemente el otro, a la vez que lo presionaba con la lengua, sin dejar de meter y sacar mi dedo de su interior, los gemidos de nymph aumentaron cada vez más y debido a lo sensible que es su cuerpo no tardó mucho en terminar

"¡Acabo… acabo… voy a acabaaarrr!"

Sus jugos salieron con fuerza salpicando la parte baja de mi torso y mi ingle

Después de acabar, nymph se tumbó a mi lado y una vez más pude concentrarme en la sensación que ikaros me estaba produciendo, su combinación de apretarme con sus pecho y de su húmeda boca me llevo al clímax y solté todo en su boca

Puede escuchar como Ikaros lo tragaba, sus ojos tenían un brillo de éxtasis

"Ikaros, ahora voy a recompensarte por tu servicio"

"Si, master"

Ya que nymph parece estar fuera de combate, ikaros y yo decidimos continuar solo nosotros 2. Ambos nos pusimos de pie frente al otro, puse mi mano en una de sus suave mejillas, la cuales tenían un leve sonrojo, luego lentamente, fui bajándola, pasando por su cuello y clavícula hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos

"Mm…"

Cuando lo toque, el cuerpo de ikaros tembló un poco probablemente por el tacto

Tome su otro pecho con mi mano libre y comencé a acariciarlos

"Uh… Ahhhhh… Fuahn… Fffffuuuuuaaaahhhh"

Aunque solo estaba tocando sus pechos, ikaros parecía estar teniendo mucho placer y dejo escapar una dulce voz, al amasar sus pechos y pellizcar sus pezones hizo que en poco tiempo sus piernas temblara y casi cayera al suelo, pero la atrape

Acosté a ikaros en el suelo boca arriba, antes de volver a tocar sus pechos un objeto me llamo la atención y a mi mente vino una idea

Me acerque al escritorio y tome lo que había llamado mi atención

"Ikaros, voy a cubrirte con esto"

Le mostré a ikaros la botella de jarabe de arce que había traído antes, ella asintió ligeramente en aprobación

Abrí la botella y luego deje caer el líquido marrón-dorado sobre el cuerpo de ikaro, el jarabe de una fragancia dulce se acumuló en su escote

"Um… ahhh…"

Parece que el cuerpo caliente por la excitación reacciono al frio del jarabe

Senté a ikaros frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo con las piernas completamente extendidas y me puse detrás de ella, ambos podíamos ver su cara completamente sonrojada, agarre sus pechos, ahora húmedos y brillantes por el jarabe, desde atrás y comencé a apretarlos y moverlos

Cada vez que los movía se escuchaba un sonido lascivo, además de que despedían una fragancia dulce, los ojos de ikaros nos veían a los 2 reflejados en el espejo, pude notar como algo del jarabe había caído en su cuello, lleve mi lengua hasta él y comencé a lamerlo, ella dejo salir un fuerte gemido al sentir mi lengua en su cuello

"Ah… ahh… hah"

Echando un vistazo en el espejo, vi como el jarabe se había deslizado desde sus pechos, pasando por su vientre, ombligo y finalmente llegando a su ya húmeda entrepierna, lleve una de mis manos hacia ese lugar para pasar mis dedos por encima de él, pude sentir una calidez que no podía ser producida por el frio jarabe, está en su lugar era producida por el jarabe que brotaba de ikaros, la caderas de ikaros comenzaron a moverse de forma lasciva

Poco después ikaros se dio vuelta, quedando frente a mí, ella entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y dijo

"Master, por favor hágame acabar"

Aceptando su pedido, cubrí uno de sus pezones con mi boca y lleve mi mano de nuevo a su entrepierna para apretar el pequeño botón de ikaros, pude saborear un poco del jarabe de arce que quedaba en su pecho

Ikaros entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y arqueo su cuerpo hacia atrás, mientras con una de sus manos abrazo mi cabeza contra su pecho, uso la otra para acariciar mi duro miembro

"Master… master"

Ikaros hablo con una voz sucia y lasciva, poco después todo su cuerpo convulsiono y escalos fríos corrieron por su cuerpo y el torrente de placer llevo a ikaros al clímax

Mientras ikaros respiraba con dificultad nos separamos un poco, vi como algo de sus jugos habían caído en mi mano junto con un poco del jarabe, ikaros tomo mi mano y llevo uno de mis dedos a su boca, comenzando a lamerlos y chuparlos uno por uno, paso su lengua por ellos en numerosas ocasiones y probo minuciosamente cada rincón y esquina, hasta que limpio toda mi mano con su lengua, después de que termino de limpiarlos, ikaros finalmente soltó mi mano, un hilillo de saliva conectaba sus labios con uno de mis dedos

Ikaros entonces se puso de pie y cambio hasta la cama, ella se acostó boca arriba y extendió sus piernas, mostrándome todo de ella, y finalmente dijo

"Master, lo quiero dentó de mi"

"Yo también quiero"

Nymph, que se había recuperado, hablo, ella se puso sobre ikaros, quedando frente a frente, me coloque frente sus agujeros y froto mi miembro un poco contra ellos para humedecerlo, mientras decido en cual meterlo primero, finalmente lo metí en nymph, ella soltó un gemido al sentirme en su interior

"¡Gu…! AHH… HM…"

Es muy estrecha y sus paredes me están apretando con fuerza, poco a poco lo metí hasta que entro por completo

"¡Fuaah! Hmm… La cosa de rey está muy dentro de mi"

"Nymph, voy a empezar a moverme"

Ella simplemente asintió en afirmación, comencé a mover mi cadera hacia atrás y hacia adelante, aumentando mi velocidad cada vez más

"Gyah… Rey, estas siendo brusco…"

Después de un rato la saque de nymph y la metí en el interior de ikaros, su interior estaba tan caliente que era como si fuera a derretirme

"Hm… ahn… ma… master"

Continúe alternando entre las dos cada cierto tiempo

Cuando sentí como el interior de nymph comenzaba a contraerse con fuerza la saque para luego meterle 2 de mis dedos, y coloque mi miembro dentro de ikaros otra vez

"No… mi mente… se está poniendo en blanco… ahn me corro… ah"

Nymph estaba gritando con fuerza

"Master, yo también… siento que… AHHH"

Ikaros no pudo terminar sus palabras y en su lugar dejo salir un grito de éxtasis señal de que había alcanzado el clímax, nymph no tardó mucho en terminar también, los jugos de ambas salieron con fuerza, yo continúe moviéndome hasta que no mucho después termine dentro de ikaros

-0-

Era tarde en la noche, las calles de la ciudad estaban vacías, lo único que iluminada las calles eran las lámparas en los postes separados unos de otros a distancias uniformes

En un parque, una mujer se encontraba caminando entre los árboles, no iba hacia ningún lugar en específico, movía su cuerpo mientras intentaba encontrar un lugar en el que resguardarse esa noche

El nombre de esa chica era raynare, la ángel caído que había engañado e intentado matar a rey, y que luego peleo contra él y fue derrotada, además de haber perdido a sus 3 compañeros

Debido a que ella había planeado apoderarse de la sacred gear de la ex-monja, asia argento sin la autorización de sus superiores y que además había intentado matar por decisión propia a rey, a quien se suponía que debía vigilar, tenía miedo de las represalias que sus superiores podrían tomar contra ella

Había planeado tranquilizarlos al mostrarle el poder para sanar que se suponía que obtendría, pero no solo fracaso, sino que también perdió a 3 de sus compañeros, ella no tenía el valor para plantarle cara a sus lideres

Las últimas noches después de su derrota había estado caminando sin rumbo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que se le encargo vigilar al chico, no podía sacarse de la cabeza al joven que la derroto, había subestimado tanto su fuerza como su determinación, pero no podía decir que había perdido solo por subestimarlo, había algo en el chico que simplemente no la dejaba tranquila

"Pensare en ellos luego, creo que lo mejor no regresar a grigori por un tiempo, sino mal recuerdo la casa de Malga está cerca, me quedare allí por ahora"

Dijo ella para sí misma, Malga era una chica mitad humana y mitad ángel caído, había decidido vivir en el mundo humano, no se conocían lo suficiente como para decir que eran grandes amigas, pero si como para que la ayudara

Cuando la chica se disponía a mover su cuerpo sintió un punzante dolor en su espalda, de repente su cuerpo perdió sus fuerzas y se derrumbó en el suelo, había sido atacada, algo la había cortado en la espalda y sangre salía por su herida

Al mirar a atrás para ver a quien la ataco noto que no se trataba de una simple persona, era algo con una forma entre humano y bestia, tenía largas garras metálicas en ambas manos y una máscara

"Un diablo…"

Raynare se dio cuenta al sentir su aura, se trataba de un diablo, pero era diferente al chico de la sacred gear que la había derrotado y quienes lo acompañaban, este tenía una mirada de locura, eso la hizo pensar que podría tratarse de un stray devil, Su rostro está oculto por una máscara que parece que se sutura en la cara, con una punta de la nariz naranja cónica, agujeros para los ojos de aspecto oscuro, en sus manos habían grandes garras metálicas que podían ser confundidos con una hoz

Aquel diablo se preparó para dar el golpe final

-0-

Llegue al gimnasio de la academia a la hora acordada y me encontré con los demás miembros del club

"El otro lado tiene más gente, así que le pedí a rey que trajera a 2 personas más para igualar el numero en cada equipo"

Buchou me pidió eso en la tarde, ya que el otro grupo cuenta con 8 miembros y nosotros con 6, así que traje conmigo a hiroto y ulvida

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es kiyama hiroto, espero ser de ayuda, llevémonos bien"

"Hola, mi nombre es yagami ulvida, vine porque rey dijo que los otros miembros del club no tenían amigos a quien pedirles ayuda"

"¡Oe!, ¡yo no te dije nada como eso!, es solo una broma de ella, no les presten atención"

Hiroto hizo una buena presentación, pero ulvida hizo una mala broma, dejando eso atrás los miembros del club se presentaron y terminaron con 'contamos con ustedes

"Hola asia-chan ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Hola ulvida-san, hiroto-san, soy inexperta así que puede que no sea de ayuda"

"No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que podamos asia-san"

Los 3 se están llevando bien

Mientras el otro equipo llega, nosotros comenzamos con los calentamientos, hiroto, asia y yo estábamos sentados con las piernas estiradas y separadas, detrás de nosotros estaban ulvida, akeno-san y koneko-chan respectivamente, ellas empujaban nuestras espaldas para ayudarnos a bajar la parte superior de nuestros cuerpos, este es un buen ejercicio para los estiramientos

Por otra parte, buchou y kiba se lanzaban el balón entre ellos para practicar la atrapada

Los chicos estábamos usando el uniforme de gimnasia de invierno que consistía en una sudadera y un buzo, mientras las chicas usaban el uniforme de gimnasia de verano, el cual eran una camiseta y unos bloomers, excepto buchou, ella también tenía el uniforme de invierno, no estoy seguro del porque

Yo no he jugado dodgeball desde la primaria, solía jugar con mi amigo de la infancia y juntos éramos invencibles

"Como el objetivo es decidir un ganador, un juego con reglas simples es lo mejor ¿cierto?"

"Incluso asia-san lo aprendió de inmediato"

Escuche la conversación de buchou y kiba, es cierto que las reglas son simples y gracias a la explicación de buchou, asia lo entendió fácilmente

"Haaa, ¡ya no puedo más! haaa"

"Esfuérzate un poco más, ¿sí?"

"Tú puedes asia-chan"

Akeno-san y ulvida estaban apoyando a asia, la cual estaba teniendo problemas para llevar su cuerpo completamente hasta abajo

"Si… haaa"

Asia respondió casi con un quejido, verla a ella y a akeno-san así esta estimulando mi imaginación

En mi mente, imagine una escena con ellas dos en una cama, con sus cuerpos desnudos tocando el de la otra, con akeno-san sobre asia mientras la dominaba y decía '¡que linda eres!' y asia solo dejaba salir pequeños gemidos

Una vez más me di cuenta de que era un chico en plena pubertad

De pronto koneko-chan ejerció una presión mucho mayor a la que hacía antes y los huesos de mi espalda crujieron, si me midieran con un transportador, el Angulo en el centro de mi cuerpo seria de 0 grados, al mirar a koneko-chan ella tenía una expresión de enojo

"AAHHHHH"

¡Duele, realmente duele! Koneko-chan es muy perceptiva a mis pensamientos y no parecen gustarles

Después de recuperarme, busque en mi mochila algo que había traído y le entregue uno a cada uno

"¿Un hachimaki?"

"Oh"

Buchou y kiba parecían estar sorprendidos por el hachimaki, en él decía 'club de investigación de lo oculto'

"Ara ara, ¡pero qué lindo!"

"Las hice para todos"

"¿Tú los hiciste?"

Parece que buchou tiene la impresión de que no soy capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas, aunque no está del todo equivocada

"Si, al ver como todos se esforzaban tanto por nosotros 2, pensé en 'algo que pudiera darles a todos' ¿creen que este pasado de moda?"

"No, están muy bien hechas, es algo lindo rey"

"No, no necesitas exagerar tanto buchou"

"Es inesperado que senpai pueda hacer esto"

Koneko-chan dijo eso con una sonrisa, parece que le gusto el hachimaki

"También hiciste para nosotros a pesar de que no somos miembros del club"

Hiroto dijo eso mientras se amarraba el hachimaki en la cabeza al igual que ulvida

"Esta noche ustedes 2 son miembros honorarios del club, así que pensé que sería injusto no dárselos"

"Pero, ¿realmente lo hiciste tu solo? Tu eres pésimo para la costura"

En eso ulvida tiene razón

"Fue difícil, pero los termine a tiempo, por suerte"

"Me lo imagino, esas banditas en tus dedos son de todas las veces que te los pinchaste con la aguja ¿no? Me sorprende que los hachimaki no estén cubiertos de sangre"

Ulvida noto las banditas, bueno, sería difícil no hacerlo ya que tengo por lo menos una en cada dedo

"Muy bien, todos, colóquenselas, así sentiremos la solidaridad como equipo"

"Si"

Todos respondimos juntos

"¡Siento haberlos echo esperar!"

Antes de que pudiéramos colocarnos los hachimaki como buchou había dicho, una voz se escuchó desde la entrada del gimnasio, al mirar era sona, ella estaba acompañada por los miembros de su clan, todas las chicas están usando bloomers, sona y tsubaki son las que más resaltan con ellos

¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? No puedo tener pensamientos como eso por sona, despeja tu mente, concéntrate en el juego, inhala profundo, exhala despacio… bien 100% concentrado

Una vez concentrado note que había alguien más aparte del grupo de sona

"¿Uryuu? ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Ya que van a usar las instalaciones de la academia después de clase, alguien que no pertenezca a ninguno de los 2 grupos debe supervisarlos, también seré el árbitro ya que soy alguien imparcial

"Ya veo, como eres miembro del consejo estudiantil y nuestro amigo, no favorecerás a ninguno"

"No recuerdo haber entablado una amistad contigo, suminoe"

Uryuu dijo eso mientras acomodaba sus lentes como usualmente lo hace

"No te pongas tsundere, hemos estado en el mismo curso desde primer año, además la amistad no es algo que decides cuando se forma, sino que se da con normalidad, como la mía con sona"

"…"

"Maldito, no creas que por hablar con kaichou ya eres su amigo"

Sona se mantuvo en silencio sin objetar, por su parte saji se puso como loco, de pronto los digivice de hiroto y ulvida brillaron, al igual que el mío, de ellos salieron dorumon, guilmon y thundermon, nuestros digimons respectivamente

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¡Vamos a hacerles barras desde las gradas!"

"Ya veo, gracias"

Luego de que thundermon me respondiera a mi pregunta le di unas palabras de agradecimiento, aunque deberían estar dormidos ahora, ellos quieren apoyarnos, mi digivice brillo una vez más y de él apareció Gwappamon

"Oye, ¿Qué es esa cosa?"

"Es Gwappamon"

Respondí de forma simple a la pregunta de saji, él puso una cara de estar inconforme con mi respuesta pero no añadí más nada

Gwappamon tiene la apariencia de un kappa y en su cabeza tiene un reproductor de CD, el CD en su cabeza comenzó a girar y una canción se escuchó, aunque no sé de donde proviene exactamente el sonido

"Esa canción… suena como Rocky ¿o no?"

"Ese es definitivamente un tema de Rocky, ulvida, pero… Gwappamon ¿Por qué Rocky?"

"Te hace sentir motivado con solo escucharlo ¿no?, Fenny´s monja "

Gwappamon respondió a mi pregunta tranquilamente y luego comenzó a cantar

"¡¿Por qué rayos estas cantando cuando ni siquiera te sabe la letra?! ¿Y qué diantres en 'Fenny´s'? ¡Me molesta tanto que me está quitando la motivación de jugar!"

Hiroto y ulvida asintieron a mis palabras

"¿Qué te gustaría que ponga entonces?"

Luego de mi queja, Gwappamon detuvo la música y pregunto eso, parece que también quiere animarnos

"Pon algo mejor, como el Overtaken de one piece"

"O el segundo opening de dragon ball z"

"Me gustaría escuchar 'the hero' de one punch man"

Hiroto, ulvida y yo dimos nuestra opinan uno después de otro

"Entendido, los pondré en ese orden en la lista de reproducción"

"Bien, ahora vete a las gradas con los demás, el juego ya va a empezar"

Los 4 digimons se fueron a la gradería y comenzaron a darnos gritos de apoyo

Con todo listo, nos colocamos los hachimaki y entramos a la cancha, el juego estaba a punto de comenzar

 **AFTERWORK**

Rey: ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué el escritor acabo el capítulo cuando iba a empezar el juego?

Hiroto: No se puede evitar, si lo extendía más seria muy largo para un capitulo

Ulvida: olviden eso, lo importante es que tendré protagonismo en el próximo capitulo

Rey: pues disfrútalo, no tendrás mucho en el volumen 2

Ulvida: ¡¿Qué?! Y yo que pensé que finalmente había llegado mi momento de brillar

Hiroto: dejemos eso de lado, tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo

Responda reyshiro-sensei

Hiroto: comencemos con los significados de las palabras, que es Doushi yo - Toushou-gu

Rey: es solo un juego de palabras, 'que debo hacer' es doushi yo y suena como Toushou-gu que es un lugar de japon, busquen en internet para saber mas

Ulvida: también les damos las gracias a quienes nos leen y el escritor le manda saludos a zafir09

Hiroto: por cierto, llevamos poco más de un volumen y ya tuvimos un power up, ¿están seguros de que eso está bien?

Rey: el escritor determino que lo mejor era tenerlo ahora, así que él debe tener sus razones

Ulvida: ¿Qué opinas de las escenas +18 en las que sales rey?

Rey: sin comentarios

Hiroto: oye rey, ya te decidiste por un seiyu

Rey: cierto, la última vez me corto el autor

Hiroto: eso fue porque llegamos al límite del afterwork

Rey: Como sea, pensé en los seiyus de shiro emiya, Noriaki Sugiyama, pero ese ya está muy usado, además de que es el seiyu de uryuu, luego pensé en el de araragi koyomi, Hiroshi Kamiya, pero me entere de que también hacia era el seiyu de shinji de fate y no quiero tener nada que ver con él, finalmente me decidí por Kaito Ishikawa, el seiyu de Tigrevurmud Vorn, pero ya no importa

Hiroto: ¿Por qué?

Rey: la editorial que iba a hacer la novela nos canceló al darse cuente que tenía contenido de otras series

Ulvida: no se puede hacer nada, era normal que eso pasara, ya que tendrían problemas con los derechos de autores si lo hicieran

Hirito: no será que todo fue mentira desde el principio

Rey: … de todas formas, solo quería un seiyu porque tenía la esperanza de que algún dia llegaría a salir un anime, pero ese sueño se esfumo

Hiroto: ¿Por qué ignoraste mi pregunta?"

Rey: olvida eso, se nos terminó el espacio, hasta la próxima

Ulvida: adiós


	11. volume 1 Dx3

**DX 3: El duelo por el familiar**

El club de investigación de lo oculto y el consejo estudiantil acordamos tener un juego de dodgeball para decidir quién se quedaría con el permiso para obtener un tsukaima, el perdedor tendría que esperar hasta la próxima vez, además de invitar a los ganadores a comer udon

Para completar nuestro equipo le pedí ayuda a mis amigos, hiroto y ulvida, y sona, la líder del otro equipo, le pidió a ishida uryuu que fuera el árbitro

Estábamos en el gimnasio de la escuela. Nos distribuimos en la cancha de la siguiente manera, dentó del área estábamos buchou, akeno-san, koneko-chan y yo, los demás estaban fuera del área en la parte de atrás del grupo de sona

Por otro parte, quienes estaban dentro del área del otro grupo eran sona, tsubaki, saji y Meguri la 'knight', fuera del área detrás de nosotros estaban yura la 'rook' hanakai y kusaka las 'bishop' y nimura la 'pawn'

"Bien, chicos, ¡vamos a ganar por el udon!"

Grite alto y koneko-chan secundo mi iniciativa con un pequeño 'si' y su inexpresiva cara

"Creí que competían por un familiar"

"Para rey primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto y quinto es la comida, luego viene el resto"

Escuche las palabras de hiroto y ulvida detrás de mí

La persona que hará el primer saque será la chica de cabello azul del consejo estudiantil, yura

"Hiroto, ulvida, no intenten atrapar el balón, ella es una torre y si les da directamente están acabados y no hablo solo del juego"

"¡Entendido!"

Ambos asintieron a mi advertencia

La torre yura lanzo el balón con fuerza, iba directo a koneko-chan, ella trato de esquivarlo inclinándose hacia atrás, al estilo neo de matrix, pero apenas y fue suficiente, el balón paso tan cerca que rasgo su camisa del lado izquierdo, dejando al descubierto su sostén

"¡Fuera!"

El árbitro uryuu lo marco como un 'golpe'

"Koneko-chan"

"Estoy bien"

Estaba preocupado de que la bola la hubiera golpeado pero parece que no fue así, ella salió del área y fue a la zona donde estaban los demás

"Ya veo, en este partido la ropa cuenta como una parte del cuerpo"

Es como dijo hiroto, para evitar confusiones, las reglas del dodgeball estipulan que si el balón golpea la ropa o cabello se cuenta como si le hubiera dado al jugador

"Si esa balón nos hubiera dado, la hubiéramos palmado"

Ulvida tenía una gran gota de sudor en su frente y hiroto y yo solo asentimos a eso

"Oye rey, puedes darnos las características de los demás oponentes"

"Si, la chica de cabello marrón rojizo con 2 coletas es una 'knight' es muy rápida así que darle será difícil, lo mismo aplica para la vice-presidenta, tsubaki, ya que es una 'queen' solo podrán darles con una finta, yura puede detener un balón fácilmente ya que es una 'rook' así que apunten a los alfiles o los peones, en el mejor de los casos, ataquen a sona, si la líder cae será más fácil derrotar al resto, comiencen con saji, él es un inútil"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Después de que termine de responder a la solicitud de hiroto, saji me reclamo

Continuamos jugando, ahora el balón lo tenía la reina tsubaki

"Aquí va"

Con esas palabras ella lanzo el balón, este hizo una curva muy rara como la que sona había hecho durante el partido de tenis, cualquiera podía saber que estaba usando sus poderes, además una débil aura azul rodeaba el balón

Después de hacer varios amagues, la bola fue hacia buchou, ella se las arregló para atraparla justo frente a ella, pero la fuerza era tanta que la presión del aire que rodeaba el balón rasgo parte de su ropa, incluso puedo ver su sostén

"No esperaba menos, atrapaste el saque de tsubaki"

"¿Quién piensas que soy?"

Sona y buchou comenzaban con sus charlas de rivalidad, buchou rápidamente lanzo el balón, este a mitad de camino atravesó un círculo mágico con el signo del clan gremory que seguramente buchou había hecho, el balón gano una gran velocidad, además de ser rodeado por un aura roja y fue hacia la 'knight' Meguri

Ella debió pensar que era tarde para esquivarlo y trato de detenerlo poniendo una mano atrás de la otra frente al balón, pero no fue suficiente y este la impacto con fuerza derribándola, no solo eso, el aura que llevaba la bola deshizo casi toda su ropa dejándola solo con sus bragas y medias

Uryuu sonó el silbato, indicando que estaba fuera

… Mi vista se quedó fijada a ella hasta que percibí algo viniendo hacia mi desde un punto ciego, trate de girar mi cuerpo rápidamente pero este se retrasó entre la orden de mi cerebro y el movimiento

Maldición mis reflejos siguen alentados

"Rey-kun"

Un grito de advertencia vino de akeno-san quien se lanzó sobre mí, cuando me gire vi como ella había atrapado el balón en el aire con una impresionante acrobacia, este había sido lanzado por la 'bishop' de cabello café, kusaka, debido a la posición en la que estaba akeno-san mis ojos se quedaron pegados a sus glúteos cubiertos por los bloomers, además, su camisa holgada me dejaba ver el sostén negro que tenía debajo, incluso en medio de un partido ella tiene un aura sensual, hasta creo haberla visto caer en cámara lenta

"Ara ara, no debes bajar la guardia"

Ella dijo esas palabras luego de aterrizar

"Lo siento, gracias por la ayuda"

Luego de eso el partido se salió de control, el gimnasio fue cubierto por un aura negra que opacaba la luz y el balón volaba de aquí a haya siendo cubierto por el aura demoniaca de los jugadores, varias veces lo vi atravesando los círculos mágicos de la familia gremory o el que creo que es el de la familia sitri

El silbato del árbitro uryuu sonaba de vez en cuando, en uno de los lanzamientos alguien del otro grupo gritaron un nombre de un ataque extraño y segundos después el balón atravesó una de las ventanas

"El dodgeball es un deporte aterrador, ¿no es verdad?"

Asia, que por primera vez jugaba dodgeball, tenía una expresión de miedo en su rostro, bueno no la culpo, pero…

"Ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de que juego es este"

Esto se había convertido en algo totalmente diferente al dodgeball

"Kaichou, primero centrémonos en aplastar a suminoe"

"Shitori-ryu death ball"

Siguiendo la sugerencia de saji, sona lanzo una bola cubierta de energía demoniaca hacia mí

"Espera, espera, espera, ¿cómo que 'bola de la muerte'? ¿Acaso me odias tanto como para querer matarme?"

Sona ignoro mi queja, con el balón viniendo hacia mí me moví hacia un lado para esquivarlo, pero el balón cambio de dirección en el aire hacia donde yo me había movido, comencé a correr dentro del área y el balón me perseguía como si tuviera vida propia

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Estaba sorprendido por eso, era como un misil teledirigido

"¡Rey, esquívalo!"

"¡Eso es lo que intento buchou!"

Me agache y el balón paso de largo pero rápidamente dio vuelta y regreso, me levante y seguí corriendo, ¿cómo rayos hare para detenerlo?

"Oye, suminoe"

Escuche a alguien llamarme, no era un miembro de mi equipo, ni tampoco del equipo de sona, sino el arbitro

"¿Qué quieres uryuu? Ahora estoy ocupado"

"Solo quería que supieras que shitori-san dijo que ella arreglaría el gimnasio si llegaba a recibir algún daño, así que no te preocupes por dañarlo"

Al escuchar eso salte y me di la vuelta en el aire para quedar de frente al balón

"Ahora es mi turno"

Espero que esto funcione

"Karyū no Akugeki" (agarre del dragón de fuego)

Extendí mi mano izquierda frente a mí y cree una llamarada en ella que use para contrarrestar el poder demoniaca del balón cuando lo atrape, no se compara a lo que podía hacer antes ya que solo lo alenté y no pude detener su avance

"En ese caso…"

Recogí mi brazo hacia atrás y rápidamente expulse fuego desde mi codo

"Karyū no Enchū" (codo llameante del dragón de fuego)

Usando el fuego para impulsar mi brazo hacia adelante lance el balón, este no se cubrió en llamas pero si llevaba una asombrosa fuerza e iba directo a saji, el cual no lo pudo esquivar

"Aaahhhhh"

El balón lo golpeo directamente haciéndolo soltar un grito de dolor, saji salió impulsado hacia atrás y atravesó la pared del gimnasio, además de que el balón exploto por el impacto

"Eso estuvo cerca"

Dije eso para luego dejar salir un suspiro de alivio. Un silencio se formó en el gimnasio por unos segundos hasta que el sonido del silbato se escucho

"Saji está fuera"

"¡Uryuu, maldito, pudiste haberme dicho aquello antes, debería lanzarte un balón a ti!"

"Lo olvide, pero como me parecía extraño que te estuvieras conteniendo, pensé que era por eso"

"No olvides cosas tan importantes, tks"

Supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada, deje a uryuu en paz y mire al otro equipo

"Ahora que no tengo que preocuparme por destruir el gimnasio puedo jugar en serio"

Apreté el hachimaki para fijarlo mejor, con el puesto mi flequillo ya no cubre mi frente y en su lugar mi cabello quedaba levantado como el de goku, pero más corto

La verdad es que prefiero jugar los deportes sin magia, pero considerando que este juego se ha convertido en 'dodgeball demoniaco', si quiero ganar deberé usar mi magia, además la única forma que conozco para responderle a un oponente que lo está dando todo, es dándolo todo, ya sea en una batalla o un juego

"Mi alma está encendida"

Dije eso mientras me acomodaba mi bufanda, mientras el otro equipo se aseguraba de que saji seguía respirando me acerque a hiroto para preguntarle algo

"Hiroto ¿Cuántas veces crees poder usar 'eso'?"

"Mi limite después de abrir mi second origen debe ser de 2, pero no puedo usarlos de manera consecutiva, debo descansar por un tiempo antes de usarlo otra vez"

Ya veo, con 2 oportunidades debería bastar para derrotar a kaichou y ha tsubaki

"Bien, me encargare de conseguirte el tiempo que necesitas"

El simplemente asintió con la cabeza

Regrese a mi posición, ya que saji salió, el saque era del equipo de kaichou, la torre yura lanzo el balón con fuerza hacia mí, de alguna manera me las arregle para atraparlo, mire de reojo a hiroto, por un instante sus ojos brillaron, luego me hizo una señal de hacía a donde debía disparar

Me prepare para lanzar el balón, ya que vieron la fuerza con la que lo dispare la última vez, es probable que no intenten atraparlo y solo lo esquiven, con eso en mente, lo tire con fuerza, este iba en dirección a tsubaki, quien por reflejo se movió para esquivarlo, pero a medio camino el balón hizo una curva en el aire, no es que haiga usado magia para moverlo, al lanzarlo le aplique un efecto con la mano que lo hizo desviarse hacia donde tsubaki se movió, con poco tiempo para reaccionar ella no pudo esquivarlo y el balón simplemente la golpeo aunque sin fuerza excesiva

'Silbatazo'

El silbato del árbitro uryuu se escuchó indicando que el golpe era válido y tsubaki tuvo que dejar el área interior

El partido se reanudo de nuevo con otro saque de yura, imprimió mucha más fuerza que antes, este vino directo hacia mí, seguro de que no lo podría detenerlo como el ultimo, lo esquive por una distancia muy corta

Mis ojos no se despegaron del balón, pero algo fue mal

"¡Asia!"

No me di cuenta de que asia estaba parada detrás de mí, si el balón la golpea con esa fuerza podría lastimarla gravemente, ella no tenía tiempo para esquivarlo, sin pensarlo intente correr hacia ella, pero con mi velocidad no podría evitar que la golpeara, ¡maldición!

Un golpe seco se escuchó cuando el balón se estrelló, pero no impacto a asia, en su lugar me dio a mí, me las había arreglado para interponerme entre los 2 a pesar de que parecía imposible, me dio centro del estómago y como era de esperarse de la fuerza de una torre, el dolor era grande y me dejo sin aire

'Silbatazo'

Una vez más el silbato de uryuu se escuchó, eso significaba que yo estaba fuera

"Maldición, eso dolió"

Dije eso sin realmente mostrar dolor en mi cara. Caí sentado en el suelo y rápidamente fui rodeado por los demás miembros del equipo

"Usare mi Twilight Healing para curarte, por favor muéstrame donde fuiste golpeado"

"Si"

Subí el buzo que llevaba y asia puso sus manos sobre mi abdomen, una luz verde comenzó a emitirse de ellas y el dolor fue disminuyendo poco a poco

"¿Estas bien?"

Hiroto me pregunto

"Si, ¿qué hay de ti?"

"Estoy más cansado de lo que pensé que estaría, me tomara un poco más de tiempo poder usarlo otra vez"

La última parte la dijo en voz baja para que los demás no lo escucharan

"Ya veo, lo siento pero no tengo de otra más que dejarles el resto a ustedes, ulvida, sigue las indicaciones de hiroto"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Qué están planeando ustedes 3?"

"Ya verás"

Los 3 contestamos al mismo tiempo a la pregunta de buchou, ella parecía un poco curiosa pero no dijo nada

"Asia, te dejare que te encargues de rey"

"¡Sí! Rey-san, voy a curarte bien"

"Todos, esta es una batalla para vengar a rey"

"Si, por la muerte de rey-kun…"

"No podemos permitir que sea en vano"

"Por supuesto"

Akeno-san, kiba y koneko-chan asintieron a las palabras de buchou, son muy dramáticos

"Etto, aun no me he muerto ¿saben?…"

Dije eso mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por mi frente

Todos, menos asia y yo, regresaron a el área de juego, de nuestro lado están, buchou y akeno-san, mientras que en el lado contrario solo esta sona

"Tú eres la última que queda, ¿estas preparada para perder sona?"

"El duelo apenas comienza"

Sona respondió a las palabras de buchou, cuando el silbato sonó koneko-chan lanzo el balón con fuerza a sona, ella logro esquivarlo y la torre yura atrapo el balón, ella lo lanzo hacia buchou que lo atrapo con dificultad, buchou lo impregno con energía demoniaca y lo lanzo contra sona pero ella uso varios círculos mágicos para dispersar el poder que llevaba el balón y lo atrapo

Sona lanzo el balón hacia buchou, este atravesó un círculo mágico aumentando su velocidad y también cambio de dirección hacia akeno-san, era una finta, akano-san hizo círculos mágicos al igual que sona lo había hecho antes para disminuir el energía demoniaca, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo y el balón la golpeo, aunque ya sin ningún poder

El silbato sonó de nuevo y akeno-san dejo el área central

"Parece que se ha reducido a nosotras 2"

"Voy a derrotarte rias"

"Se acabó el tiempo"

A pesar de lo encendidas que estaban buchou y sona, el árbitro uryuu dio por terminado el encuentro

"¿Entonces es otro empate?"

"Creo que deberíamos irnos al punto decisivo"

Sona sugirió eso después de que buchou hablo

"Eso quisiera, pero después observar bien el balón puedo ver que ese último ataque tuyo le hizo un agujero y era el último que teníamos"

Todos los otros balones de la academia habían explotado durante el juego y ese era el último, tendremos que comprar nuevos

"Entonces elegiremos otra forma de decidirlo"

"Hay que darnos prisa, ya que se nos acaba el tiempo ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de decidirlo?"

"Yo tengo una propuesta… ¡TARAN!"

Con mi herida ya curada por asia, me acerque a ambas para responder a la pregunta de sona y les mostré una caja en mis manos

"Esta es la caja de decisiones"

"Esa es una caja normal"

Sona dijo eso

"No, es una caja de decisiones, mi aquí dice 'caja de decisiones' en casa la usamos para resolver cosas cuando no podemos estar de acuerdo"

"Eso es cierto"

"¿De dónde sacaste la caja?"

Ulvida y hiroto se acercaron a mí y hablaron uno después del otro

"La trasporte con magia"

Sona nos veía con una expresión compleja, tal vez está pensando si estábamos hablando en serio antes de decir

"¿Cómo funciona?"

"Cada miembro de los equipos coloca un pedazo de papel con el nombre de un juego y el árbitro uryuu sacara un papel al azar, jugaremos el juego que este escrito en el papel, repetiremos la misma mecánica en caso de que resulte en empate hasta decidir un ganador"

"¿Por qué no lo decidimos con piedra papel o tijeras?"

Saji, que acababa de recuperarse, se acercó a nosotros y sugirió eso, pero la respuesta no fue la que el seguramente esperaba

"No, es muy simple"

"Eso es cierto saji"

"Que aburrido eres"

Las palabras de buchou, sona y ulvida golpearon fuertemente a saji

"Yo prefiero la sugerencia de rey"

Todos asintieron a las palabras de hiroto

"Si después de sacar todos los papeles seguimos empatados, lo decidiremos con piedra papel tijeras lagarto spock"

Dije eso como una broma hacia saji. Sin quejas ni objeciones todos buscaron un papel y lápiz, escribieron algo y lo metieron en la caja, por cierto, todos los que tenían el uniforme rasgado se cambiaron de ropa y los que no tenían nada buscaron algo que ponerse

Uryuu saco el primer papel, nuestro primer juego era futbol americano, buscamos un balón en el almacén y luego de explicarle las reglas a asia, comenzamos a jugar, estamos dentro del gimnasio y si el equipo adecuado, no sé qué rumbo tomara esto

El primer saque es nuestro, la quarterback ulvida recibió el balón de hiroto, yo corrí hasta el otro lado de la cancha tan rápido como pude, antes de que el equipo de sona alcanzara a ulvida ella lanzo el balón con fuerza y yo lo atrape, anotando al pasar la línea de la cancha

Empecé a hacer el 'baile de la victoria' pero fui embestido por detrás y tirado al suelo por saji, luego el comenzó a bailar también, maldito, me las pagara, ¿y por qué uryuu no pito falta? ¿Está disfrutando de esto?

Ahora es el equipo de sona quien tiene el balón, este fue lanzado hacia saji que está delante de mí, hora de mi venganza, antes de que lo atrapara le baje los pantalones, saji sorprendido, se los subió lo más rápido que pudo y yo aproveche para atrapar el balón y anotar un punto

"Bonitos boxers"

Ulvida dijo eso de forma sarcástica mientras se reía

De nuevo el balón era del equipo de sona, ella lo lanzo a saji y este lo atrapo, los otros miembros nos cubrieron dejando solo libre a asia, ella corrió hacia saji, a pesar de que está nerviosa quiere dar lo mejor para ayudarnos

Pero no resulto bien, saji levanto el balón sobre su cabeza y asia se aferró de su cintura, ya que no tenía fuerzas para derribarlo, termino corriendo en círculos mientras seguía sujeta a él, su torpeza es un poco adorable

Ahora es nuestro turno de sacar, la quarterback ulvida recibió el balón y se lo paso a koneko-chan, ella corrió hacia la línea de anotación, cuando saji trato de detenerla fue derribado de un golpe sin ninguna contemplación y koneko-chan anoto otro punto

De nuevo hicieron un pase a saji, quien ya se había recuperado, esta vez la única libre era ulvida, pero en lugar de ir por saji, le subió la camisa a la 'bishop' hanakai que estaba cerca de saji dejando ver sus pechos cubiertos por su sostén, la vista de saji se quedó pegada a ellos inconscientemente y ulvida aprovecho para quitarle el balón, saji fue regañado por sona después de eso

Es nuestro turno de sacar, la quarterback ulvida me dio el balón y comencé a correr, pero de repente sentí un peso sobre mí, la 'rook' yura se había abalanzado sobre mi espalda, aun así seguí corriendo con ella encima de mí, entonces la 'knight' meguri y la 'pawn' nimura la tomaron cada una de una pierna y comenzaron a halarle, aplique toda la fuerza que tenía a mis piernas para seguir avanzando y las arrastre conmigo a la línea de anotación

Esto ya no es futbol americano, pero lo estoy disfrutando

Saji de nuevo había recibido el balón y corría para anotar, ulvida se las arregló para zafarse del bloqueo de sona y corrió hacia la 'bishop' kusaka levantándole la camisa, esta vez saji se cubrió los ojos y continúo corriendo, pero corrió más allá de la line de anotación y se estrelló con la pared

El tiempo se terminó y el juego a cabo en empate, uryuu saco el siguiente papel, el juego escrito en él era twister, durante el juego pude sentir los grandes pechos de buchou, akeno-san y tsubaki, además de los modestos pechos de sona y asia, y los pequeños de koneko-chan presionándose contra mi cuerpo y cuando no juagaba podía tener una buena vista de ellas estirándose en su uniforme, algunos rasgados, el juego termino en empate y conmigo recibiendo un golpe de koneko-chan como de costumbre

Uryuu saco el siguiente papel, y al igual que antes el juego termino en empate, la determinación de cada grupo y el deseo de ganar no dejaba que nadie diera su brazo a torcer, a pesar de que no conseguíamos decidir un ganador, todos nos estábamos divirtiendo

Finalmente, luego de muchos juegos, solo quedaron 2 pedazos de papel en la caja, uryuu saco uno de ellos y lo leyó

"Duelo de monstruos"

Ese es el mío

Sona estaba poniendo una cara difícil, así que le pregunte si pasaba algo

"No estoy segura de si alguno de nuestros miembros sabe jugar"

"No se preocupe kaichou, déjemelo a mí, yo soy un buen duelista"

Saji dijo eso mientras se golpeaba el pecho en señal de confianza

"Entonces te lo dejare a ti saji"

"Si kaichou"

"Buchou ¿Esta bien si voy yo?"

"Supongo que está bien, aunque sinceramente no se en que consiste ese juego"

"Bien, entonces voy a muéstratelo"

Saji y yo nos paramos en los lados opuestos de la cancha de baloncesto mientras los otros se sentaron en las gradas junto a los digimons, yo había transportado 2 discos de sistema holográficos, uno era el mío y el otro planeaba prestárselo a saji pero él dijo que por suerte había traído el suyo al igual que su mazo de cartas

Los discos de sistema holográfico o discos de duelos, tiene el tamaño de una tablet pequeña y al activarse genera un campo holográfico táctil que va desde la mano hasta el codo en donde se colocan las cartas

¿Con que mazo debería jugar? Tengo el de ciber dragones, que fue el que use con el cliente, y el de dragones, después de pensarlo un poco me decidí a jugar con el de dragones

Ambos nos colocamos nuestros discos, el en su manos izquierda como normalmente se hacía y yo en la derecha por ser mi izquierda mi mano dominante y los encendimos e insertamos los mazos en su área respectiva

"Decidamos entonces quien ira primero, quien tenga la carta con más ataque comenzara"

Saque 2 cartas del mazo y las coloque boca abajo en el área de monstruos del disco, dos hologramas del espaldar de las dos cartas fueron proyectados por el disco, esta tenían aproximadamente mi tamaño

"Elijo la de la derecha"

La carta que saji señalo se giró, el monstruo era Kuriboh Alado, un monstruo con 300 puntos de ataque, la otra carta se giró, es la chica maga oscura con 2000 puntos de ataque

Metí ambas cartas en mi mazo y el sistema del disco las barajo

"Yo empezare entonces"

Al decir eso ambos nos preparamos para empezar

"Atención a todos, el duelo entre rey del club de investigación de lo oculto y genshiro-san del consejo estudiantil está por comenzar, yo seré su presentadora ulvida, a mi derecha está el comentarista hiroto y a mi izquierda el juez uryuu"

Ulvida, hiroto y uryuu estaban sentados frente a una mesa con micrófonos, era la que se usaba para narrar los juegos que se tenían en el gimnasio

"El primer turno será para rey, hiroto ¿puedes darnos una explicación del juego para aquellos que no lo conocen?"

"Si, ambos jugadores comenzaran con 8000 puntos de vida, el objetivo es llevar los puntos del oponente a 0 usando sus cartas, las áreas en las que las cartas pueden estar son: el mazo o deck, la mano, el campo y el cementerio, las cartas se dividen en monstruos, magias y trampas, estas misma tienen diferentes subtipos, ambos empiezan con 5 cartas en la mano y exceptuando el primer turno, cada uno sacara una carta al comenzar sus respectivos turnos, el campo es el lugar en el que se juegan las cartas, está dividido en la zona de monstruos, que posee 5 espacios y la zona de hechizos y trampas, que tiene 5 espacios más uno reservado únicamente para los hechizos de campo, el cementerio es a donde van a parar las cartas que ya se han usado o que han sido destruidas "

"¿Algo que añadir arbitro uryuu?"

"Espero un juego limpio"

Con eso dicho, saji y yo sacamos 5 cartas que estaban en el tope de nuestros mazos

"¡DUELO!"

Con ese grito el juego comenzó

"Activare de mi mano la carta hechizo 'Fusión de Ojos Rojos', Invoca por Fusión desde mi Extra deck, 1 Monstruo de Fusión que liste a un monstruo con 'Red Eyes' en su nombre como Material de fusión, usando monstruos en mi mano, Deck o Campo"

Un holograma de la carta apareció igual que antes, esta vez mostrando el frente de la carta

"Hiroto por favor explícanos en qué consisten los monstruos de fusión"

"Los monstruos de fusión se encuentran en un mazo diferente al principal, el cual es llamado mazo extra o extra deck, este puede tener hasta 15 cartas, los mostros de fusión normalmente necesitan de otros monstruos en específico para su invocación llamados 'materiales de fusión' además de una carta que permita la fusión, en este caso Fusión de Ojos Rojos"

"¿Y que son las cartas hechizo?"

"Son cartas de apoyo que benefician al controlador o perjudican al oponente, son de color verde, hay varios tipos, los cuales son, normales, continuas, juego rápido, campo, equipo y ritual, estas cartas solo se pueden activar en el turno de su dueño, excepto por las de juego rápido que pueden activarse en cualquier turno, Fusión de Ojos Rojos es un hechizo de tipo normal"

"Desde mi mazo envió a 'Red eyes black dragon' y a 'Meteor Dragon' para fusionarlos, **dragón del espacio con poderes dormidos, bríndale tus fuerzas al dragón con ojos brillantes como un rubí** , ¡Yūgō Shōkan! (invocación por fusión) Aparece mi leal compañero 'Meteor Black Dragon"

Un gran dragón que parecía estar hecho de una piedra muy dura apareció frente a mí, algo de ruido se escuchó desde las gradas, parece que nunca habían visto el sistema de holográfico de los discos de duelos

"Asombroso, rey ha invocado a un monstruo con 3500 puntos de ataque y 2000 de defensa en el primer turno"

"Aun así ulvida, debido a las reglas, él no puede atacar en el primer turno"

Lo que dijo hiroto es cierto, no puedo atacar en el primer turno, pero…

"Ahora activo la carta hechizo 'Descarga de Fuego Infernal', seleccionando a un 'Red eyes black dragon' en mi campo, puedo causar un daño a mi oponente igual a sus puntos de ataque original"

"A pesar de que tu monstruo uso un Red eyes black dragon como material de fusión, no puedes usarlo para activar el efecto de esa carta"

"Eso sería cierto saji, sino fuera porque Fusión de Ojos Rojos tiene otro efecto, el nombre del monstruo que fue invocado usando esta carta se convierte en 'Red eyes black dragon' mientras este en el campo, por lo tanto mi Meteor Black Dragon puede ser usado para activar Descarga de Fuego Infernal"

"Lo planeaste desde el principio"

"Exactamente"

Mi dragón disparo una ráfaga de fuego hacia saji, está a pesar de golpearlo no le causo ningún daño ya que era un holograma también, pero su disco de duelo hizo un pitido señalando que sus puntos de vida habían disminuido

Saji's LP: 8000→4500

"Termino mi turno"

Di la señal de que mi turno había finalizado y comenzaba el de saji

"Los puntos de vida de saji disminuyeron casi a la mitad en el primer turno, ¿podrá darle la vuelta teniendo rey un monstruo de 3500 puntos de ataque?"

"Mi turno, robo"

Saji saco una carta de su mazo y sonrió

"Tu monstruo tiene un gran ataque, pero sin cartas que lo apoyen es fácil de destruir, activo la carta de hechizo 'fisura' esta carta destruye al monstruo con más bajo ataque de mi oponente, y como Meteor Black Dragon es tu único monstruo el será destruido"

Una gran grieta se abrió en el suelo, una mano lo suficientemente grande como para agarrar a mi dragón salió de ella y lo atrapo para después jalarlo de regreso a la grieta, una vez desaparecieron, la grieta se cerró, mi monstruo había sido destruido

Por supuesto la grieta también había sido creada por el sistema holográfico, tome la carta del Meteor Black Dragon en la zona de monstruos del disco de duelo y la coloque en la zona del cementero donde también estaban las otras cartas que había usado antes

"Ahora tu campo está vacío y estas abierto a un ataque directo, activo otra carta de hechizo llamada 'reglas antiguas' esta carta me permite invocar un monstruo normal desde mi mano de nivel 5 o mayor sin ningún sacrificio"

"Hora de una explicación por parte de nuestro comentarista hiroto, ¿de que tratan los sacrificios?"

"Los monstruos tienen niveles, los cuales están representados por estrellas naranjas que van desde 1 hasta 12 y van del lado superior derecho de la carta al izquierdo, los monstruos con un nivel mayor a 5 requieren un costo para su invocación, si tiene estrellas se debe sacrificar un monstruo, si tiene más deben sacrificarse 2, hay ciertos monstruos que requieren de hasta 3 sacrificios, pero reglas antiguas permite invocar sin ningún costo, también deben saber que existen monstruos con efectos y otros que no los tienen, a estos últimos se les llaman monstruos normales"

"El monstruo que invocare será 'el mago oscuro'"

"Veo que tienes una carta muy rara"

El monstruo que saji jugo tiene 2500 puntos de ataque, no es nada impresionante pero en una de las cartas más raras del duelo de monstruo

"Ahora lo equipare con el hechizo de equipo 'fórmula mágica' que incremente su ataque en 700, mago oscuro atácalo directamente"

Rey´s LP: 8000→4800

"Vaya, saji casi a igualado los puntos de vida con ese ataque"

"Colocare una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno"

Los hechizos de equipo permanecen en el campo hasta que el monstruo seleccionado sea destruido o use una carta para destruirlo directamente, por lo que su mago oscuro continuara teniendo 3200 puntos de ataque, no hay nada en mi mano que pueda igualar eso así que debo jugar algo que lo retenga solo por ahora, por suerte, tengo la carta indicada en mi extra deck, solo debo robar el monstruo indicado

"Saji, ¿sabías que un gran duelista es aquel capaz de sacar la carta indicada en el momento que más la necesita?

"¿De qué hablas? Sin importar cuanto necesites una carta, aun si tienes suerte las probabilidades de sacarla son bajas debido a que un mazo tiene entre 40 y 60 cartas"

"No estoy tan seguro, mi turno, robo, invoco la carta que acabo de sacar, 'Goblindbergh', gracias a su efecto puedo invocar especialmente desde mi mano un monstruo de nivel 4 o menor, juego al monstruo de nivel 4 'Güiverno de Ojos Rojos', y luego como un costo por activar su efecto Goblindbergh se cambiara a modo de defensa"

"Tenemos 2 nuevos términos, invocación especial y modo de defensa"

"Cuando los monstruos son jugados en el campo, pueden ser colocados de en posición de ataque boca arriba o de defensa boca arriba, también se puede invocar en modo de defensa boca abajo, en la parte inferior de las cartas de monstruos hay 2 números, el ataque y la defensa, un monstruo solo pueden atacar mientras estén en posición de ataque y cuando destruyen a uno en la misma posición la diferencia entre sus puntos se resta de los puntos de vida del dueño del monstruo destruido, si el monstruo se encontraba en posición de defensa cuando fue destruido, su dueño no recibirá daño, por ejemplo, aun si Goblindbergh que tiene 0 puntos de defensa es destruido por el mago oscuro, los puntos de vida de rey no disminuirán, pero los monstruos en posición de defensa no pueden atacar"

"¿Y que es una invocación especial?"

"Son aquellas que se llevan a cabo a través del efecto de una carta, cuando invocas un monstruo directo de tu mano en modo de ataque o de defensa sin activar ningún efecto se le llama invocación normal y solo se puede hacer una vez por turno, pero las invocaciones especiales no tienen un límite, además de que no gastan la invocación normal, un ejemplo es la invocación de fusión"

Realmente me gustaría continuar con este duelo más rápido, pero debo esperar a que la narradora ulvida y el comentarista hiroto terminen con su explicación, como sea ahora voy a realizar otra invocación especial

"Saji, yo pongo todas mis esperanzas en mis cartas y confió en que no me fallaran, y esa esperanza está a punto de tomar forma. Sobrepongo a mis 2 monstruos de nivel 4, Goblindbergh y Güiverno de Ojos Rojos para formar una overlay network, exceed Shoukan (invocación xyz) **nuestro máximo reto comienza aquí, comprende a todos aquellos de alma pura y muestra tu luz, rey de los deseos y las esperanzas,** preséntate ante mí, Rango 4, aspirante a emperador numero 39 utopía"

Mis 2 monstruos se convirtieron en haz de luz y entraron en un espacio oscuro como un agujero negro que se abrió en el suelo, de él surgió un nuevo monstruo con la apariencia de un guerrero de armadura blanca y dorada y el número 39 tatuado en rojo en su hombrera izquierda

"Con esto termino mi turno"

"Una nueva invocación especial a aparecido, su nombre es invocación xyz, ¿en qué consiste esta hiroto?"

"Es más sencilla que la fusion, necesita más monstruos con el mismo nivel, en este caso 4, estos son llamados materiales xyz y al sobreponerlos se puede invocar un monstruo xyz desde el extra deck, pero los materiales xyz no van al cementerio y en su lugar se acoplan en el nuevo monstruo al colocar sus cartas bajo la de este y se convierten en 'overlay unit' que permiten a los monstruos xyz activar sus efectos, los monstruos xyz no poseen nivel, en su lugar posen rangos que se representan en estrellas negras que van del lado izquierdo al derecho y por lo tanto no pueden ser usados como material xyz"

"Mi turno, robo, activo la carta hechizo 'olla de la codicia', gracias a ella puedo sacar 2 cartas más, veo que no solo usas invocaciones por fusión, sino también xyz, pero N° 39 utopía solo tiene 2500 de ataque, mago oscuro ataca a su monstruo"

"Activo el efecto de utopía, usando una ovarlay unit puedo negar el ataque de un monstruo"

"Por eso invocaste esa carta, pero solo te queda una overlay unit, así que solo podrás negar un ataque más"

"Así es, pero ya nos las arreglaremos, ¿cierto utopía?"

"Si"

Utopía contesto con una voz grave

"¿?… ¡ese monstruo acaba de hablar!"

"¿Qué ocurre saji, acaso nunca habías visto a un monstruo de duelo hablar?"

"Por supuesto que no, no se supone que hablen"

"Aun te falta mucho por aprender saji"

"Seguro debe ser un truco del sistema holográfico, como sea, tal vez no pude destruirlo pero mi turno aun continua, activo la carta hechizo 'Razonamiento', tu declaras un nivel y sacare cartas de mi mazo hasta que saque un monstruo que pueda invocar normalmente, si ese monstruo es del mismo nivel que tu dijiste se ira al cementerio junto al resto de las cartas que saque, si no lo es, puedo invocarlo de modo especial, ahora di un nivel'

"Elijo el nivel 4"

Saji saco una carta y me la mostro, era una de hechizo, luego saco otra y era una trampa, una vez más saco otra, esta vez sonrió

"Saque un monstruo y es de nivel 5, ya que tu es de un nivel diferente al que dijiste puedo invocarlo, ahora invoco al 'escudo milenario' en modo de defensa, además las otras cartas que saque por el efecto de Razonamiento, son enviadas al cementerio, termino mi turno"

El monstruo de saji tiene 3000 puntos de defensa, será difícil de destruir

"Mi turno, robo, juego un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo, termino mi turno"

"Mi turno, robo"

"Activo mi carta boca abajo, 'tornado de polvo', esta carta de trampa me permite destruir una carta mágica o trampa que mi oponente controle y elijo fórmula mágica, sin ella el ataque de tu mago oscuro regresa a 2500, igual al de mi utopía"

"Rey ha activado una carta trampa, hiroto, haz tu trabajo"

"Las cartas trampa poseen diversos tipos de efectos y su marco es purpura, a diferencia de las cartas de hechizo, estas pueden ser activadas en cualquier turno después de pasar un turno en el campo, es por eso que rey no la activo inmediatamente y espero a que el turno de saji comenzara, también hay varios tipos, como normales, continuas y contraefecto, también hay algunas que funcionan como cartas de equipo, monstruos o de campo"

"Así que esa fue la carta que sacaste, que mal por mí, ahora no podre destruir a utopía sin que mí mago oscuro sea destruido también, pero fórmula mágica tiene otro efecto, cuando es enviada al cementerio gano 1000 puntos de vida"

Saji's LP: 4500→5500

"Invoco a bebe dragón en modo de defensa y juego esta carta boca abajo, con mi mago oscuro atacare a tu monstruo boca abajo"

El monstruo de saji lanzo una ráfaga oscura desde su bastón y mi monstruo fue destruido, pero antes de ser enviado al cementerio se giró boca arriba

"El efecto de volteo de mi monstruo boca abajo se activa, 'Jarra de la Metamorfosis' Ambos jugadores descartan todas las cartas en sus manos, y después roban 5 cartas."

"Hiroto ilumínanos ¿Qué es un efecto de volteo?"

"Hay monstruos que activan sus efectos al cambiar de posición boca abajo a boca arriba, ya sea cuando el dueño los cambia de posición o cuando son atacados por un monstruo o seleccionados por un efecto, por eso son conocidos como Monstruos de Efecto de Volteo."

Esos 2 se están tomando su papel muy en serio, dejándolos de lado, envié mi única carta al cementerio y ambos sacamos 5 más desde el tope de nuestra deck

"Debo agradecértelo, ya que no tenía cartas en mi mano y las que he sacado son muy buenas, como esta, polimerización, con esta carta puedo enviar al cementerio materiales de fusión en mi mano y/o campo he invocar a un monstruos fusión desde mi extra deck, fusiono al bebe dragón y al mago del tiempo en mi mano para invocar por fusión al dragón milenario, además activo el hechizo ritual 'Ritual de Magia Negra' enviando monstruos de mi mano y/o campo cuyos niveles sumen 8 o más puedo invocar al 'mago del caos negro' desde mi mano o deck, gishiki Shoukan (invocación de ritual) aparece mago del caos negro"

Saji envió a su mago oscuro de nivel 7 en el campo y a Colmillo Plateado de nivel 3 en su mano y saco desde su deck una carta, era el monstruo ritual mago del caos negro

"Ahora activo 'colgante negro' y se lo equipo al dragón milenario, este hechizo de equipo aumentara su ataque en 500 puntos. Con eso termino mi turno"

Su dragón ahora tiene 2900 puntos de ataque y su mago 2800, utopía no podrá con ninguno de los 2

"Saji ha usado una invocación por ritual, esta es justo como él lo dijo, primero activas un hechizo de ritual, luego envías monstruos del campo y/o la mano al cementerio cuyo nivel sean igual o mayor a el indicado para luego jugar al monstruo ritual que indica la carta, en este caso ritual de magia oscura solo permite invocar al mago del caos negro, ya que los monstruo xyz no tienen nivel, no sirven como sacrificio para las invocaciones por rituales y a diferencia de los monstruos de fusión y xyz, los monstruos de ritual no van en la extra deck sino en la deck principal"

"Oye ulvida, ¿no se supone que el que da las explicaciones soy yo?"

"Lo siento hiroto me emocione, pero para quienes no lo saben, puedes explicarnos ¿Por qué saji no ataco de nuevo?"

"El turno de los jugadores está formado por varias fases, la fase de robo, la fase de espera, la primera fase principal, la fase de batalla, la segunda fase principal y la fase final, en ese orden, los jugadores solo pueden atacar en la fase de batalla y solo invocar monstruos en sus fases principales, para invocar a su dragón milenario saji termino a fase de batalla y paso a su segunda fase principal. Las cartas hechizo solo pueden activarse durante las fases principales, excepto las de juego rápido, estas al igual que las trampas pueden activarse en cualquier fase"

"Mi turno, robo,"

Una pulsación sacudió mi brazo izquierdo, al mirar la carta supe el porqué, solo espera un poco compañero, pronto voy a invocarte

"Juego el hechizo continuo 'Carta de Retorno Seguro' Cuando un monstruo es Invocado Especialmente desde mi Cementerio, puedo robar 1 carta. Luego activare el efecto de 'sincron de desenfunde veloz', al descartar un monstruo de mi mano puedo invocarlo especialmente al campo, descarto a 'Erizo Lanzapúas', una vez en mi cementerio puedo activar su efecto, cuando hay un monstruo con 'sincron' en su nombre en el campo puedo invocarlo especialmente desde mi cementerio, se activa el efecto de Carta de Retorno Seguro y robo una carta, finalmente invoco a kuriboh alado, afino a kuribo alado de nive erizo lanzapuas de nivel 2 con mi monstruo tuner de nivel 5, sincron de desenfunde veloz, **¡la agrupación de los deseos crearan una nueva estrella convirtiéndose en la luz que ilumina mi camino!** Synchro Shoukan (invocación sincronizada) levanta vuelo mi fiel Stardust Dragon"

Cuando mi dragón apareció una marca en mi brazo izquierdo con forma de la cabeza de un dragón comenzó a brillar en un tono carmesí intenso, se podía ver incluso sobre la ropa

"Finalmente, el Stardust Dragon de rey hace su aparición mediante un invocación sincronizada"

"La invocación sincronizada requiere de un tipo de monstruo llamados afinadores o 'tuning' más uno o más monstruos que no sean tuning, debes tener en cuenta el nivel del monstruo que vas invocar, ya que debe ser igual a la suma de los niveles de los monstruos usados como material de sincronía, la suma de los niveles de los monstruos que rey uso es 8, por lo que puedo invocar cualquier monstruo de sincronía de su extra deck con ese nivel, como Stardust Dragon"

"Debido a que use el efecto de erizo lanzapuas para invocarlo del cementerio, este desterrado cuando deja el campo, por si no lo sabes, se le llama a desterrar cuando una carta sale del juego, es decir no se encuentra ni en la mano, baraja, cementerio o campo. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno"

"¿También puedes hacer invocaciones sincronizadas?, estoy impresionado, un duelista usualmente se concentre en uno o 2 tipos de invocaciones, es inusual ver a alguien que domine tantas"

Guarde la carta del erizo lanzapuas en un bolsillo para asegurarla mientras saji decía eso

"Me toca, robo, activo la carta de hechizo continua 'Escuadrón de Suministros' Una vez por turno, si uno o más de mis monstruos son destruido en batalla o por efecto de una carta: roba 1 carta, ataco con el mago del caos negro a N°39 utopía, ¿Qué harás? ¿Usaras tu última overlay unit para detener mi ataque?

"No exactamente, activare el efecto de necro gardna, en mi cementerio, el cual había descartado por el efecto de Jarra de la Metamorfosis, al desterrarlo puedo cancelar tu ataque"

"Mi fase de batalla aun no acaba, ahora ataco con mi dragón milenario a n°39 utopía"

"Mala elección, activo mi carta boca abajo, el hechizo rápido 'tifón místico espacial' con esta catar puedo destruir un hechizo o trampa en el campo, elijo a tu colgante negro, eso reduce los puntos de ataque de tu dragón milenario a 2400 y al tener un ataque menor que mi utopía, tu monstruo es destruido"

"Pero cuando colgante negro es destruido tu recibes 500 puntos de daño"

Saji´s LP: 5500→5400

Rey´s LP: 4800→4300

"Se activa el efecto de escuadrón de suministro, como un monstruo fue destruido robo una carta, ¡Que increíble carta he sacado!, activo el hechizo 'raigeki' esta carta destruye todos los monstruos en el campo del oponente"

"Esa es una carta muy peligrosa, pero no funcionara, activo el efecto del Stardust Dragon, sacrificándolo puedo negar al activación de una carta que destruya una o más cartas en el campo y destruirla, por lo que el efecto de tu raigeki se cancela"

"Ese dragon tiene un efecto impresionante. Activo mi carta hechizo que tengo boca abajo 'Olla de la Avaricia' regreso 5 monstruos de mi cementerio a mi deck, elijo al mago oscuro, bebe dragón, mago del tiempo, colmillo plateado y al dragón milenario, este último va a mi extra deck por ser un monstruo de fusión, luego barajo y robo 2 cartas, invoco a Wroughtweiler en modo de defensa, sacrificar a tu dragón te dejo solo con un monstruo, pero por ahora solo puedo terminar mi turno"

"Se activa el efecto de mi Stardust Dragon en el cementerio, durante la fase final del turno en el que lo sacrifique para negar la activación de una carta, regresa al campo. Ahora he recuperado a mi dragón y sacó una carta por el efecto de la Carta de Retorno Seguro. Es mi turno, robo, activo el hechizo ritual 'ritual del brillo negro' al enviar al cementerio de mi mano o campo monstruos cuyo nivel sume 8 o más, puedo invocar de mi deck o mano al 'soldado del brillo negro', descarto al 'Blue eyes white Dragon' de nivel 8 en mi mano, gishiki Shoukan, **aparece caballero nacido entre la luz y las oscuridad** , invoco desde mi deck a Black Luster Soldier, ahora, ataco con él al mago del caos negro, sus 3000 puntos de ataque son más que suficientes para destruirlo"

"Trampa actívate, 'Sombreros Mágicos', ahora mis monstruos se ocultaran bajo estos grandes sombreros y se revolverán, para atacarlos debes descubrir bajo que sombrero están"

4 grandes sombreros aparecieron, 1 de ellos oculto al mago del caos negro y otro al escudo milenario y otro a Wroughtweiler, luego se revolvieron entre ellos rápidamente y al final se pusieron uno al lado del otro

"Voy a atacar al sombrero de la esquina derecha, chaos blade"

Mi Black Luster Soldier cortó el sombrero que le indique y destruyo a Wroughtweiler, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño chasquido de mi boca, si hubiera sido el mago del caos negro, habría podido atacar al resto de los sombreros sin preocuparme de que mi dragón y utopía fueran destruidos

"Se activa el efecto de Wroughtweiler, cuando es destruido puedo regresar una polimerización de mi cementerio a mi mano, además también se activa el efecto de Escuadrón de Suministros, robo una carta por la destrucción de mi monstruo"

"Colocare una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno, pero durante la fase final de mi turno, se activa el efecto de Güiverno de Ojos Rojos, si este turno no Invoque de Modo Normal o Coloque ningún monstruo, puedo desterrar esta carta en mi Cementerio e Invocar de Modo Especial, desde mi Cementerio, 1 monstruo "Ojos Rojos", invoco al Red eyes black dragon y robo una carta por la Carta de Retorno Seguro"

Los sombreros desaparecieron y sus 2 monstruos quedaron a la vista de nuevo

"Mi turno, robo, activo de mi mano el hechizo rápido 'libro de la luna' Selecciono un monstruo boca arriba en el Campo y lo cambio a Posición de Defensa boca abajo, elijo a N° 39 utopia, ahora activo polimerización, fusiono a Gaia, el Caballero Feroz y a Maldición de Dragón en mi mano ¡Yūgō Shōkan! Invoco a Gaia, el Campeón de los Dragones, con sus 2600 ataco a tu utopia que esta boca abajo"

Estando boca abajo no puede activar su efecto, mi monstruo fue destruido

"Ahora ataco a Stardust Dragon con mi mago del caos negro"

"Activare mi trampa 'escudo drenador' puedo negar el ataque de tu monstruo y aumenta mi puntos de vida en una cantidad igual al ATK del monstruo atacante"

Rey´s LP: 4300→7100

"Sabias que la destrucción de tu monstruo era inevitable, pero esperaste a que te atacara con mi monstruo más fuerte para activar esa carta y ganar más puntos de vida, una estrategia muy efectiva. Termino mi turno"

"Mi turno, robo, activo mi carta hechizo polimerización, fusiono a mi Red eyes black dragon con mi 'Chica Maga Oscura' en mi mano, **hechicera de las tiniebla y dragón de ojos brillantes como el rubí, únanse con el poder de la oscuridad** ¡Yūgō Shōkan! Aparece 'Chica Maga Oscura la Jinete del Dragón'"

"Maestro, veo que tenemos un difícil situación"

La chica montada sobre el dragón hablo con una voz dulce

"No te preocupes, todo estará bien, confía en mi"

Ella asintió con una sonrisa

"Ella también está hablando"

Saji parecía tener problemas para asimilar lo que escuchaba, sin decirle nada continúe con el duelo

"Activo el efecto de la Chica Maga Oscura la Jinete del Dragón, descarto a Odd eyes Saber Dragon en mi mano y puedo destruir una carta boca arriba en el campo, elijo a tu mago del caos negro, un monstruo menos"

"Se activa el efecto de Escuadrón de Suministros, por destruir a mi monstruo robo una carta"

"Es hora de acabar con el otro, ataco a gaia, el Campeón de los Dragones con mi Black Luster Soldier, chaos blade"

Saji´s LP: 5400→5000

"Termino mi turno, sino haces algo, en mi próximo turno me desharé de tu escudo y quedaras expuesto a un ataque directo"

"Lo sé, mi turno, robo, activo el hechizo 'Scapegoat' con esto puedo invocar especialmente a 4 'fichas de Oveja' en modo de defensa con 0 puntos de ataque y 0 de defensa, pero no puedo invocar más monstruos este turno, así que término"

"Mi turno, robo, activo el efecto de mi Chica Maga Oscura la Jinete del Dragón, descarto devorador de niveles y destruyo a tu escudo milenario"

"Se activa el efecto de Escuadrón de Suministros y robo una carta"

"Usare a mis 3 monstruos para destruir 3 de tus fichas oveja y con eso termino mi turno"

"Mi turno, robo, activo 'Cortina de Magia Oscura' pagando la mitad de mis puntos de vida puedo invocar un mago oscuro de mi deck"

Saji´s LP: 5000→2500

"Ahora invoco una vez más a mi mago del tiempo, activo su efecto, lanzo una moneda, elijo cara o sello y si acierto tus monstruos serán destruidos, pero si fallo mis monstruos serán destruidos y yo recibiere daño igual a la mitad de su ataque combinado, elijo cara"

Una moneda enorme creada por el sistema virtual fue lanzada al aire, la apuesta de saji es muy alta, además incluso si acierta puedo negarlo con mi dragón, la moneda cayo y el lado que quedo arriba fue… cara

"Activo el efecto de mi Stardust Dragon, lo sacrifico y niego la destrucción de mis monstruos, además de destruir a tu mago del tiempo"

"No importa, todo lo que necesitaba era acertar, cuando acierto en el efecto del mago del tiempo, puedo sacrificar a mi mago oscuro y desde mi mazo invocar especialmente al 'Sabio Oscuro' Cuando él es Invocado de esta forma, puedo añadir a mi mano desde mi Deck, una Carta Mágica. Además, como destruiste a mi mago del tiempo con tu dragón, puedo robar una carta por el efecto de Escuadrón de Suministros"

Es por eso que jugo a su mago oscuro primero, no está mal

"Activo el hechizo de equipo 'Espíritu de Pelea' y se la equipo a mi sabio oscuro, el ganara 300 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo que tu controles y Si fuera a ser destruido en batalla, puedo destruir esta carta en su lugar. Atacare a tu soldado del brillo negro con mi Sabio Oscuro"

El ataque del sabio oscuro aumento de 2800 a 3400 y con eso destruyo a mi soldado, pero habría sido mejor si atacaba a mi maga, así podría evitar que lo destruyera con su efecto en mi próximo turno ¿se equivocó o está planeando algo?

Rey's LP: 7100→6700

"Activare el hechizo rápido 'de-fusión' selecciono a un monstruo de fusión y lo regreso al extra deck, elijo a tu Chica Maga Oscura la Jinete del Dragón. Y con eso termino mi turno"

Así que no ataco a mi maga por eso, prefirió deshacerse de mis 2 monstruos en lugar de causarme más daño, de-fusión también permite que si los materiales de fusión listados en la carta seleccionada están en el cementerio, sean invocados al campo, pero este efecto solo aplica si se usa sobre un monstruo propio y no del oponente, en este caso yo

"Durante la fase final se activa el efecto de mi Stardust Dragon y regresa del cementerio al campo, además, se activa el efecto de Carta de Retorno Seguro y robo una carta, mi turno, robo, activo el efecto de devorador de niveles en mi cementerio, reduzco el nivel de mi dragón de polvo de estrellas d puedo invocarlo desde mi cementerio especialmente, gracias a esto una vez más se activa el efecto de la carta de retorno seguro y robo otra carta, ataco a tu ultima ficha de Oveja"

"A pesar de ser una ficha, el efecto de Escuadrón de Suministros aún se aplica y robo una carta"

"Colocare 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno"

"Mi turno, robo, atacare a tu dragón con mi sabio oscuro"

"Activo mi carta trampa 'Armadura de ataque guiado' cuando atacas puedo cambiar el objetivo a otro de mis monstruos, elijo a devorador de niveles, como esta en modo de defensa no pierdo puntos de vida"

"Coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y activo el hechizo 'Ovejas Extraviadas' puedo invocar 2 tokens con 0 de ataque y defensa en modo de defensa, termino mi turno"

"Mi turno, robo, activo mi trampa boca abajo 'Codicia Imprudente' saco 2 cartas y pero no podre robar durante mis 2 próximas fases de robo, activo el efecto de devorador de niveles, reduzco el nivel de mi dragón d lo invoco especialmente desde mi cementerio, gracias a esto puedo robar una carta por el efecto de la carta del retorno seguro"

Saji resulto ser mejor de lo que pensaba, las cartas en mi mano son, la trampa Tirano Alas, los hechizos renace el monstruo y Recuperación de Fusión y El Colmillo de Critias

Podría recuperar a mi maga oscura o a mi dragón negro con renace el monstruo y luego recuperar la otra carta junto a polimerización usando recuperación de fusión, después combinarlos de nuevo para invocar a la Chica Maga Oscura la Jinete del Dragón y destruir al sabio oscuro con su efecto, el problema son esas 2 cartas boca abajo, dependiendo de la carta que robe ahora mi estrategia podría cambiar

"En los duelos entre duelistas fuertes, cosas increíbles pueden ocurrir, las cartas robadas pueden ser elegidas por el mismo duelista, observa Mirai draw (robo para/por el futuro)"

Mire la carta que acababa de sacar, un monstruo, la marca de mi brazo empezó a brillar con más fuerza, en mi mente pude verlo, mis monstruos guiándome por el camino de la victoria y al final de este un nuevo monstruo que no había visto antes

Estoy realmente emocionado, di un fuerte salto hacia atrás y luego de dar un giro invertido aterrice sobre el tablero de la canasta que era de aproximadamente 30 milímetros de grosor y me pare en el con un gran equilibrio

"Ladies and gentleman, la verdadera división está por comenzar. Les mostrare mi estilo de juego, entertainment duel. Activare 'El Colmillo de Critias' enviándolo a él y a mi carta trampa 'Tirano Alas' en mi mano al cementerio, puedo invocar un monstruo de fusión desde mi extra deck que nombre a ambas cartas como materiales de fusión sin necesidad de una carta de Polimerización, evoluciona critias ¡Yūgō Shōkan! **Desciende desde los cielos, legendario dragón de alas solemnes que gobierna sobre la ciudad perdida** Tyrant Burst Dragon"

"¿Una fusión de una carta hechizo y una carta trampa? Nunca había visto eso"

"El Colmillo de Critias es una carta especial, ya que es un hechizo y un monstruo a la vez aunque no tiene puntos ni nivel, creo que podrías llamarlo un hechizo monstruo, ahora que te lo he explicado continuare con mi turno, activo 'Recuperación de Fusión' regreso de mi cementerio a mi mano un monstruo que haya usado en una fusión, en este caso a mi maga oscura y una carta de Polimerización, ahora activo 'Monstruo Renacido' Selecciono 1 monstruo en el Cementerio de cualquier jugador y lo Invoco de Modo Especial, elijo a tu mago oscuro"

Saji saco a su carta del cementerio y hábilmente me la lanzo, yo la atrape sin dificultad

"Ya que el monstruo que resucitaste es de mi cementerio y no del tuyo tu carta del retorno seguro no se activa ¿cierto?"

"Así es, continuare con mi turno, le pido a nuestro público por favor un fuerte aplauso para nuestra estrella de hoy, invocare normalmente a 'La Oscuridad Mágicamente Sellada Fusión' esta carta puede sustituir cualquier monstruo material de fusión, activo Polimerización, para fusionarla con tu mago oscuro, **aparece desde lo profundo de la oscuridad, contemplen el poder del máximo guerrero mágico** ¡Yūgō Shōkan! Surge Chōmadōkenshi Black paladín (súper mago espadachín)"

"Es impresionante, pero tanto tu paladín como tu tirano dragón solo tienen 2900 puntos de ataque, y gracias a que tienes 4 monstruos el poder de mi sabio oscuro aumentado es de 4000 puntos, ¿Cómo piensas vencerlo?"

"Mi paladín oscuro tiene un efecto especial, el gana 500 puntos de ataque por cada dragón en el campo y cementerio de cada jugador"

"¿Qué? Pero la mayoría de tus monstruos eran dragones, a ver ¿Cuántos eran?"

Saji parecía estar contándolos, pero yo ya había sacado cuentas

"Contando a tu Gaia, el Campeón de los Dragones y tu Maldición de Dragón, además de mi Dragones en el campo, son un total de 9, lo que significa que mi mago gana 4500 puntos de ataque, más que suficiente para derrotar a tu sabio oscuro y arrasar con el resto de tus puntos de vida"

"¿7400 puntos de ataque? Esos son muchos puntos"

"Black paladín ataca a su sabio oscuro, ¡chou madou retsuha zan!"

"Activo el hechizo rápido 'Cáliz Prohibido' seleccione un monstruo boca arriba en el Campo y este gana 400 ATK, pero sus efectos son negados hasta la fase final. Elijo a tu paladín, sus puntos de ataque serán solo de 3300"

"Encadeno el efecto de mi Black paladín, al descartar una carta de mi mano puedo negar la activación de una carta hechizo y destruirla, descarto a mi mago oscura y elijo tu cáliz prohibido"

"Hiroto podrías explicar cómo es que el paladín oscuro de rey puede activar sus efectos si estos se supone que son negado por la carta de saji"

"Cuando una carta o efecto es activado en respuesta a esto se pueden activar otros efectos, a eso se le llama cadenas de cartas, el efecto del paladín oscuro se activó en respuesta al del cáliz prohibido, el cual aún no ha sido resuelto, las cadenas se resuelven de atrás hacia adelante, es decir el ultimo efecto se activa primero, en este caso el de la carta de rey, lo mismo ocurre con el efecto del stardust dragon"

"Como el efecto de tu carta fue negado el ataque de mi monstruo no se ve afectado"

Si hubiera invocado a mi maga dragón no habría podido negar esa carta

"Activo mi otra carta boca abajo, la trampa 'Robo Defensivo' solo puedo activar esta carta en tu turno, el daño de batalla que fuera a recibir se convierte en 0 y robo una carta, además al enviar a Espíritu de Pelea al cementerio evito la destrucción de mi sabio oscuro"

"Pero sus puntos se han reducido a 2800, lo que le permite a mi Tyrant Burst Dragon destruirlo"

"Aun así me quedan 2 tokens por lo que no podrás llegar hasta mis puntos de vida"

"Mi Tyrant Burst tiene un efecto especial, puede atacar a todos los monstruos de mi oponente una vez a cada uno, eso significa que puedo limpiar tu campo y darle paso a mi stardust dragon, Tyrant Burst Dragon destruye a sus monstruos"

"¿Qué? Tienes que estar bromeando"

El campo de saji está totalmente vacío, los 2500 puntos de mi Stardust son suficientes para terminar el duelo con mi siguiente ataque

"Stardust dragon ataca a saji directamente y termina con sus puntos de vida, shooting Sonic"

Saji´s LP: 2500→0

"No puede ser, perdí"

"El ganador es rey y el club del ocultismo"

Las palabras del árbitro uryuu declararon mi victoria

Baje del tablero e hice una pequeña reverencia hacia el público como un artista lo haría

Los miembros de nuestros equipos se acercaron a nosotros

"Lo siento kaichou, perdí"

"No se puede hacer nada, no te preocupes"

"Genshirou-senpai estuvo asombroso"

"Si, lo hiciste bien"

"Siempre he querido aprender a jugar duelo de monstruos, ¿podrías enseñarme?"

"A mí también"

Parece que yura y Meguri quieren quieren que saji les enseñe a jugar

"Buen trabajo rey-san"

"Fue un buen juego"

"Gracias asia, kiba"

"Rey…"

"¿Qué pasa buchou?"

Sus ojos estaban mirando mi antebrazo izquierdo, probablemente se preguntaba que era la marca que brillo durante el duelo

"No, no es nada, bien hecho"

Al final no pregunto por eso

"Fue un buen duelo, saji"

Me acerque a saji mientras decía eso, cuando estuve frente a él le tendí mi mano, él lo pensó un poco antes de tomarla

"Si, me divertí, no esperaba que tuvieras una fusión del mago oscuro"

"De echo solo apareció en mi extra deck"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"No sabría cómo explicártelo, supongo que… simplemente quería que lo jugara"

"Oye eso no es justo, aunque seamos diablos…"

"Hay duelistas con habilidades increíbles, eso es porque el duelo de monstruos no es solo un juego, tiene que aprender eso"

Le tendí la carta del paladín oscuro a saji mientras decía eso

"Ten"

Por un momento saji no supo cómo reaccionar, miro la carta y luego a mi

"¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, seguro que te servirá más que a mí"

Una gran sonrisa se formó y tomo la carta entre sus manos

"Gracias, esta es una carta ultra rara, oh ya se, toma está a cambio"

Saji saco la carta que estaba en la cima de su baraja y me la entrego decía 'mago contemplatiempo'

"Este es un monstruo péndulo"

"Si, son la nueva clase de carta que salió en la última expansión, venia junto al nuevo modelo disco de duelos que compre antes de venir aquí"

"Ya veo, por eso es que lo tenías contigo"

Esta fue la última carta que saco con el efecto de Robo Defensivo

"Si, pensé que podría tener un duelo luego de comprarlo por eso tenía mi mazo, pero como el lanzamiento fue hoy había muchas personas haciendo fila para comprarlo y aunque fui a una tienda poco conocida había una gran fila, me tarde en llegar por eso, tuve suerte de conseguir el ultimo que quedaba"

"Fue culpa de genshirou-senpai que llegáramos tarde"

Nimura dijo eso

"Ya veo, pero ¿estás seguro de regalármela?"

"Si, de todas formas no sé cómo usarla, a diferencia de él año pasado que se añadieron los monstruos xyz y el año antepasado que se añadieron los de sincronía, este año el creador, Pegasus-san, no explico cómo funcionaban las nuevas cartas y lo dejo para que los jugadores lo descubrieran"

Entonces solo me está regalando una carta que no le sirve

"Tú también tienes una ¿cierto? Después de todo compraste el nuevo disco de duelos"

"Si tengo, es una llamada 'mago contemplaestrellas' puede que sea la pareja de este, pero no la conseguí por comprar el disco"

"¿Entonces como la obtuviste?"

"El señor pegasus me la regalo, aunque no me dijo cómo funcionaban"

"¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo podrías recibirla del mismo creador en persona?!"

"Fue cuando le mostré el nuevo sistema de disco de duelos"

Saji tenía una cara que me hacía saber que no entendió

"Nosotros 3 diseñamos el nuevo modelo de disco de duelo y se lo presentamos a pegasus-san, a él le gusto y acepto ser nuestro socio, esperamos ganar mucho dinero con esto"

Ulvido dijo eso, obviamente con 'nosotros 3' se refiere a hiroto ella y yo

"Espera un momento, ¿Quiénes son realmente ustedes tres?"

"Solo 3 estudiantes de preparatoria ordinarios"

"¡Mentira!"

Los tres hablamos al mismo tiempo y saji respondió gritando

"A pesar de ser solo un juego de carta parece interesante"

Buchou interrumpió sutilmente la conversación y dijo eso

"No es solo un juego de cartas rias-san"

"¿Qué quieres decir ulvda-san?"

"Se requiere de estrategia, aunque parezca simple, debes adaptarte a la situación, pensar en lo que tu oponente piensa y adelantarte a su estrategia, también se requiere de suerte, el duelo de monstruo es tan conocido que incluso se ha convertido en un deporte, los profesionales de todo el mundo compiten en torneos a nivel mundial"

Uryuu dijo eso mientras acomodaba sus lentes y luego continuo, tiene el habito de hacerlo cuando va a explicar algo

"Fue creado hace 20 años como un simple juego de cartas coleccionables, pero tuvo tan buena acogida que decidieron a crear un sistema de proyección en 3D para hacerlo más interesante, actualmente, jugar al duelo de monstruo se convirtió en un talento admirado por muchos y los duelistas se han convertido el algo así como celebridades, incluso existe un torneo internacional juvenil que se realiza cada año, aquellos que aspiran a convertirse en profesionales participan en el…"

Hay va otra vez, cuando comienza a hablar, no hay quien lo pare

"Ya veo, parece que requiere más habilidad de la que pensé"

Buchou dijo eso al escuchar a uryuu, puede que fuera una manera indirecta de decir que había explicado lo suficiente y que ya parara de hablar, aunque tal vez es solo mi opinión

"Hablando del torneo juvenil, ¿vas a entrar saji?"

"Tengo pensado hacerlo, ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Si, los 3 vamos a inscribirnos"

"Si nos encontramos en el torneo, no te la dejare fácil, saji-kun"

Ulvida dijo eso con una sonrisa que mostraba su confianza

"Bueno, con nuestro duelo terminado hemos ganado el derecho de reclamar el tsukaima esta vez, a menos que tengas alguna inconformidad sona"

"No, fue un juego justo, aceptamos nuestra derrota"

Sona contesto a mis palabras de una forma madura

"Bien, entonces vamos por el tsukaima, o eso quisiera decir, pero ya es demasiado tarde, perdimos la oportunidad de conseguirlo hoy"

"¿Qué quieres decir buchou?"

"Debemos ir mientras aún hay luna llena, pero el viaje al inframundo tarda alrededor de una hora, para cuando lleguemos haya la luna ya se habrá ocultado, nuestra competencia se tardó más de lo planeado"

Mire la hora en mi digivice, buchou tenía razón, la luna se ocultaría en menos de una hora

"¿Entonces todo esto fue para nada?"

Ulvida dijo eso, a lo que yo respondí

"No, aún tenemos el udon"

"No necesariamente, puedes decir que hemos decidido quien obtendrá el derecho para reclamar un familiar la próxima vez, estas bien con eso ¿cierto sona?"

Fui ignorado

"Si rias, como ganaron es lo correcto"

"y también tenemos el udon"

Repetí eso

"Tú solo piensas en comida rey"

"Pero ulvida, es que estoy hambriento, vayamos a comer ahora, estoy deseando que sona me invite a comer"

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar una restaurante de udon a esta hora?"

Saji dijo eso, a lo que inesperadamente koneko-chan contesto

"Conozco un puesto que debe estar abierto a esta hora"

"Vayamos entonces, realmente tengo hambre"

Mientras decía eso, algo en mi chaqueta sonó, era mi digivice, el sonido distintivo que está haciendo es el de una alerta de digimon

"Lo siento, algo surgió y tengo que irme, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión"

Comencé a correr fuera de la academia seguido de hiroto, ulvida y nuestros digimon

-0-

Estábamos corriendo por la calle dirigiéndonos hacia el lugar del que provenía la señal, el cual estaba cerca

De pronto mi digivice sonó avisando que recibía una llamada, no era difícil adivinar de quien era, al ver la pantalla resulto ser quien yo creía, la central del Dats, hiroto ulvida y yo nos colocamos manos libres que recibían la señal de nuestros digivice

"Aquí rey, reportándose"

[Rey ¿Dónde estás ahora?]

"Me dirijo hacia donde está el digimon con hiroto y ulvida"

[¿Pero qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?, deberían estar en sus casas]

"Deja de hablar como si fueras mi padre, samson, no somos niño, más bien, dame información del digimon"

[…Tenemos 3 señales, todos son de nivel campeón, tipo virus, no hemos podido identificar exactamente que digimons son, asegúrenlos y de ser posibles captúrenlos para enviarlos de regreso]

"Entendido, ya casi llegamos"

Al girar en la esquina vimos un parque, no pudimos ver a los digimon así que nos acercamos con cautela

"Arriba"

Thundermon grito, todos miramos hacia el cielo oscuro, una densa niebla negra comenzó a tomar una forma humanoide, pude reconocer a los digimons

[Rey, ¿pueden verlos?]

"Afirmativo samson, son 3 Devimons"

Eran digimons del tipo angel caído, sus cuerpos estaban recubiertos una tela de color negro azabache y sus alas eran como las de un murciélago

"Digievolucion"

Hiroto, ulvida y yo dijimos eso, nuestro digivice despidieron una luz hacia nuestros digimons

"Thundermon shinka… drigermon"

"Dorumon shinka… dorugamon"

"guilmon shinka… growlmon"

Nuestros 3 compañeros evolucionaron en sus etapas de campeón

"Somos el Dats, vinimos para llevarlos de regreso al digimundo, por favor acompáñenos de forma pacífica"

"Como si fuéramos a escucharte"

Uno de los devimons ataco a drigermon que le había hablado, luego los otros 2 también atacaron a dorugamon y growlmon, los 3 los esquivaron sin recibir ningún daño

"Parece que será de la manera difícil"

"Nunca es de la manera fácil"

Expreso dorugamon seguido de hirota

Nuestros digimons se separaron atrayendo cada uno a un devimon, ellos tratan de distraerlos mientras nosotros abrimos la puerta al digimundo

"Rey"

Mire en dirección a la entrada del parque al escuchar la voz de buchou, junto a ella estaban los demás miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto y los miembros del consejo estudiantil

"¿Por qué no siguieron?"

"Rey, la puerta está abierta"

Hiroto había abierto la puerta con su digivice por medio de una laptop que ulvida tenía, estamos acostumbrados a llevarla en casos de que ocurran cosas como esta

"Muy bien, drigermon, dorugamon, growlmon, llévenlos a un solo lugar"

"Entendido"

Los tres asintieron a mis órdenes, drigermon le dio una fuerte patada al devimon frente a él y lo hizo retroceder, por su parte dorugamon y growlmon golpearon a los suyos con sus colas, haciendo que chocaran con el de drigermon

"Ahora, ulvida"

Ulvida estaba a punto de acercarse a los devimons para apuntarles con la computadora, pero algo inesperado pasó, 2 de los devimons desaparecieron repentinamente

"Está absorbiendo sus datos"

Eso fue lo que dije, uno de los devimon uso su energía para convertir a sus compañeros en datos y absorberlos, aumentando así su fuerza

El cuerpo del devimon restante disipo en una neblina oscura y cambio su forma

"Esta digievolucionando"

Ulvida tenía razón, cuando la neblina tomo forma lo que había delante de nosotros no era un devimon, era un monstruo gigantesco y desagradable a mi parecer

[Rey, informe, ¿Qué está pasando ahí?]

"Uno de los devimon absorbió a los otros y digievoluciono al mega nivel, se convirtió en VenomMyotismon, comandante, sus órdenes"

[…Esto se ha vuelto muy peligroso. Cambien la misión de captura a eliminación, eviten daños lo más posible]

"Entendido"

Después de que los tres respondiéramos vi como VenomMyotismon reunía una gran cantidad de energía oscura en su boca, para después liberarla en una esfera con un gran poder destructivo, esta impacto una montaña que estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia, sentimos un fuerte temblor y cuando este término, en el lugar en el que estaba la montaña ya no quedaba rastro de esta

"Esto es malo, ¿cómo le explicaremos esto a samson?"

Pregunte de forma sarcástica y luego hiroto añadió

"El comándate tendrá que dar mucha disculpas por esto"

"Siento pena por la pobre alma desafortunada que estuviera en esa montaña"

Ulvida dijo eso medio en broma, lo más probable es que no hubiera nadie allí a esta hora

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Esa cosa soltó un gran rugido, por la forma indiscriminada que ataco diría que ha perdido su capacidad de razonar

"¡Digievolucion al nivel mega!"

"¡OK!"

Grite la orden y todos respondieron en afirmación

"Drigermon Kyuukyoku Shinka… turbomon"

"dorugamon Kyuukyoku Shinka… dorugoramon"

"Growlmon Kyuukyoku Shinka… Dukemon"

El aspecto de turbomon era parecido al de Drigermon, pero ahora tenía un par de alas metálicas como las de zeomon, su brazo izquierdo era mecánico con la forma de una garra, mientras que su brazo derecho estaba cubierto por una protección también con forma de garra, además su casco que tenía la forma de un tigre ahora tiene la de un halcón, el poseía una espada con un gran mango y una hoja de casi un metro de largo y de al menos 30 centímetros de ancho, y su armadura era blanca en su mayoría

"Rey, ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?"

Buchou nos ofreció su ayuda, pero no puedo aceptarla

"Gracias por querer ayudarnos, pero es mejor no hacerlo, debido a las leyes, los digimons no pueden lastimar a las personas y viceversa, ni siquiera nosotros podemos usar la violencia contra ellos en estos casos, solo un digimon puede detener a otro digimon, nosotros solo debemos darles apoyo y órdenes"

"Si los atacan se convertirá en un asunto diplomático, en el mejor de los casos solo serán puestos en detención y serán interrogados durante varias horas"

"Gracias por ofrecerse, pero solo complicarían las cosas, además, no es como si no pudiéramos encargarnos de esto"

Hiroto ulvida y yo les explicamos la situación a los demás

VenomMyotismon comenzó a recolectar energía de nuevo y lanzo una esfera destructiva hacia nosotros

"Como si fuéramos a dejarte, dukemon, bloquéalo"

"Entendido"

A la orden de ulvida, dukemon se paró frente a nosotros y coloco su escudo frente a él, este comenzó a brillar cada vez más y más

"Final execution"

Una ráfaga de poder fue despedida desde el escudo de dukemon y se estrelló con el ataque de VenomMyotismon, poco a poco lo elevo hacia el cielo y cuando estuvo muy alto exploto, fue un gran estallido pero no causo daño, aunque puede que uno que otro pájara muriera por eso

"Dorugoramon ataca"

"Si"

Dorugoramon salto con fuerza hacia VenomMyotismon y cuando estuvo frente a su abdomen le dio un fuerte golpe, provocando una mueca de dolor en este

"Es momento de acabarlo, turbomon"

"Déjamelo a mí"

Con sus alas metálicas, turbomon voló hasta estar a la altura de la cara de VenomMyotismon y usando una sola mano, blandió su espada frete a el

"Turbo sword"

Una gran luz se extendió desde la punta de la espada y tomo la forma de la hoja, balanceando la espada de forma descendente tubormon corto la cabeza de VenomMyotismon a la mitad, luego usando los propulsores en la base de sus alas comenzó a bajar cortando el resto del cuerpo y separándolo en 2, con un solo golpe derroto a VenomMyotismon

Una espiral de datos rodeo el cuerpo de VenomMyotismon, ahora es cuando debo purificarlo quitando los datos corruptos usando mi digivice, me acerque a él y trace un arco de izquierda a derecha con mi digivice rosándolo con la espiral de datos

"Espíritu que ha sido corrompido por el mal, serás sellado eternamente en la oscuridad, captura digicode completa"

La espiral de datos que rodeaba VenomMyotismon fue absorbida por mi digivice y poco a poco su cuerpo se convirtió en datos y estos se unieron tomando la forma de un huevo un poco más grande que un gallo, el cual ulvida atrapo

"Misión cumplida, llevare el digitama a la central"

[Negativo, enviare a que lo recojan en su casa, así que esperen allá ¿entendido?]

"¡Entendido!"

Luego de eso la comunicación se corto

"El comandante es muy bueno al enviar a alguien a buscarlo para variar, el lugar de hace que lo llevemos como siempre"

Ulvida fue quien dijo eso

"¿Tú crees? El solo quiere que regresemos a casa porque es tarde, nos trata como niños"

"Eso demuestra que se preocupa por nosotros"

"El tiene razón"

Dorumon, que ya había vuelto a su forma base junto con thundermon y guilmon, apoyo las palabras de hiroto

"Como sea, regresemos, ordenes son órdenes, por cierto ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?"

Le pregunte a buchou

"Como salieron corriendo pensé que había pasado algo malo, ishida-kun nos lo explico vagamente lo del digimon, creí que podrían necesitar ayuda, así que vinimos"

"Probablemente uryuu omitió la parte de que está prohibido herir a los digimons, como sea, incluso si dices que vinieron a ayudar me parece que algunos solo vinieron por curiosidad"

Estoy viend personas que solo querían ver a un digimon

Mientras pensando eso, saji me hablo

"Oye, suminoe, ¿esa cosa realmente era un digimon?"

"Si"

"Nunca había visto uno tan feroz, y ustedes lo derrotaron fácilmente a pesar de que destruyo una montaña con un solo ataque, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Tener que explicar eso es muy molesto, uryuu ¿podrías hacerlo?"

"Realmente eres perezoso suminoe"

A pesar de quejarse, uryuu comenzó a explicarles

"Ellos 3 son miembros de la división japonesa de Dats, Dats es una organización a nivel mundial que se encarda de tratar con los incidentes que involucran digimons, está directamente bajo las ordenes de los gobiernos de cada país, podría pensar en ellos como policías"

Nosotros 3 les mostramos nuestro digivice, los cuales son como placas, el mío era blanco, el de hiroto purpura y el de ulvida dorado

"Sabía que no eran solo estudiantes, pero policías es demasiado"

"Bueno, tu eres un diablo, lo que es aún más increíble saji-san"

Ulvida tiene un buen punto

"Sera mejor regresar a casa, samson se enojara si no estamos allí cuando llegue el equipo a buscar el digitama"

Ulvida y hiroto asintieron, guardamos a nuestros digimons en los digivice, después de esa pelea se merecen un buen descanso, antes de empezar nuestro camino a casa recordé algo y me pare frente a sona

"No creas que olvidare que me debes un udon"

"Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, así que puedes estar tranquilo"

"Era broma, lo que realmente quiero decirte es otra cosa, presidenta...no, Sona Sitri, como un diablo novato estaré a tu cuidado, llevémonos bien"

"¡S-sí! ¡Estamos a su cuidado!"

Asia se apresuró a decir eso e hizo una reverencia, era algo que olvidamos decirle esta tarde en el club. Ella es un diablo de clase alta y también la amiga de Buchou, es bastante obvio lo que debemos hacer como miembros de la casa de los Gremory.

"Sí, llevémonos bien"

Ella respondió con una sonrisa. Yo también estaba sonriendo, al igual que buchou. Ellas dos deben ser bastante cercanas, así que es normal que se alegre al ver que nos llevamos bien

"Bueno, ya nos vamos, nos vemos"

Nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a casa, mientras caminábamos ulvida me hizo una pregunta

"Rey ¿Quién te gusta más? ¿rias-san? O ¿akeno-san? Ambas sol muy lindas, aunque soy una chica puedo decir eso, o puede que tal vez prefieras a sona-san"

"¿Qué cosas extrañas estas preguntando ulvida?"

Ella puso una sonrisa que mostraba que se divertía, de pronto sentí un ligero golpe en mi nariz, una gota de agua había caído sobre mí y poco a poco varias otras comenzaron a seguirla

Una ligera lluvia que parecía que se haría más fuerte comenzó a caer, nos apresuramos en un intento de llegar a casa antes de que la lluvia se tornara más fuerte

-0-

En un parque, en medio de árboles cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche, la ángel caída, raynare, se encontraba tirada en la graba, ella había sido atacada por un diablo, este, aun a su lado, levanto sus grandes garras metálicas al aire para tomar impulso y llevar a la chica a su muerte, pero se detuvo súbitamente, comenzó a mirar a todos lados y segundos después se alejó corriendo, raynare pensó que había sentido algo que lo espanto, debido a su estado grave no era capaz de percibir ningún aura

El ruido de alguien acercándose se escuchó frente a ella, con suerte seria alguien que la ayudaría, pero era más probable que fuera un diablo o un exorcista, eso tenía más sentido considerando que aquel diablo había sido ahuyentado, de pronto de entre los arboles apareció un hombre de cabello rubio y corto, sus ojos eran rojos y afilados como los de una serpiente, el no desprendía el aura de un diablo o un exorcista de la iglesia, ni la de un ángel, pero tampoco era un humano normal, tenía un poder que era capaz de atemorizar a quien se le acercara, si lo comparaba probablemente era tan fuerte como el de su líder azazel, puede que incluso fuera más poderoso

"Vaya, al fin te encontré, eres la ángel caído que casi asesina a rey ¿verdad?, pero debe ser un error, no hay forma de que el pierda contra alguien tan débil, oye caren ¿estas segura de que era ella?"

Una chica de cabello gris-plateado se acercó, ella es Caren Hortensia, amiga de rey y actualmente ayudante de la enfermera de la preparatoria Sakuragaoka, pero por sobre todo miembro de la iglesia, hermana y exorcista

Aun siendo un miembro de la iglesia, rey le había contado todo acerca de cómo se había convertido en diablo y sobre la ángel caído que lo había atacado, aun si eso significaba que su relación terminara ya que se suponía que los seguidores de Dios y los diablos eran enemigos, él le tenía confianza, y estaba seguro que de algún modo ella se enteraría, por lo que era mejor que lo supiera por boca de el

En ese momento caren solo dijo 'ya veo' y tomo un poco del té en su taza, aunque no expresó nada más, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar que rey confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para contarle algo que podría afectar su amistad debido a sus posiciones

Para caren, su relación con rey era tan importante como sus deberes como miembro de la iglesia, aunque no lo expresara, conocía la personalidad del chico y a pesar de que se suponía que él había matado a su padre, ella no le guardaba rencor, por el contrario, durante su tiempo junto un sentimiento de afecto hacia el nació

Ella decidió buscar a aquella ángel caído que rey menciono, no porque él se lo pidiera, ni tampoco para vengarse de lo que ella le hizo, ella quería información sobre los ángeles caídos y pensó en que podría obtenerla si la capturaba, además que no podía dejar a alguien que no le importaba pasar por encima de todos solo para conseguir sus deseos egoístas, pero al parecer llego tarde

"Si, a juzgar por la descripción que nos dio rey, tiene que ser ella, pero con esa herida no creo que dure mucho"

"¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿La salvaras?"

"No tengo nada en su contra, pero tampoco tengo la obligación de salvarla"

"Entonces déjame acabar con su sufrimiento"

"Olvídalo Gilgamesh, dejemos que Dios decida si vive o muere, si por alguna razón sobrevive nos volveremos a encontrar, más importante, puedo sentir la presencia de un stray devil cerca, lo mejor es encargarnos de el"

Caren dijo eso con una vez monótona

Con esas palabras la chica y el hombre se retiraron dejando a la ángel caído a su suerte, a esas alturas raynare ni siquiera era capaz de moverse, sentía como perdía la conciencia debido a la pérdida de sangre, lo último que recordó fueron las frías gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre ella y su alrededor

-0-

Estoy un poco confundido por la situación en la que me encuentro ahora. Por alguna razón estoy en una iglesia, y hay muchas caras familiares a mí alrededor.

"¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede ser!"

"¡Debe ser un error!"

"¡Seguramente hay algún tipo de conspiración!"

Toda, saru y orito están viéndome con una mirada llena de envidia mientras me dicen esas palabras y derramaban lágrimas. Entonces me fije en lo que llevaba puesto. Tengo puesto un esmoquin negro, igual que ellos

"¡¿De dónde salió esto?!"

Dije eso confundido, entonces toda grito

"¡¿Por qué es rey el que se casa?!"

"¿M-me caso?"

"¡Rey, el primer hijo debe ser una niña hermosa como tu madre!"

"... ¡Has madurado!... Antes eras un niño incompetente, pero ahora serás un esposo incompetente..."

"Snif, snif, no puedo creer que vea a uno de mis mocosos casarse, snif es bueno vivir tanto"

Mi padre y Najenda dijeron eso. Oe oe oe, ¿De qué rayos están hablando? ¿Una niña? ¿Un esposo? Hasta el viejo maestro del gremio está llorando

Es como si realmente fuera una escena de una boda. Incluso está sonando la marcha nupcial. ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Es mi boda?! Me quedé sin palabras a causa de la sorpresa. ¿Entonces quién es mi esposa?

"Rey, no te inquietes".

Escuché una voz familiar a mi costado. Cuando miré había una hermosa joven de cabello rojo que le llegaba hasta la cadera. Era buchou. Ella está usando un vestido de bodas blanco y se ve hermosa. Si ella está a mi lado eso quiere decir que ella es mí...

"¡Rias-san! ¡Luce hermosa!"

Oí la voz de ulvida lo que me saco de mis pensamientos. Se escuchan voces de todos lados, junto a gritos de sorpresa.

"¡Entonces es mi boda con buchou!"

¿Cuándo llegamos a tener esta relación? Y ¿cómo terminamos en esta situación? ¿Qué nivel de alcohol en la sangre debe tener una persona para llegar a este punto sin recordar nada? Aunque no recuerdo haber tomado tampoco

"...Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos..."

Hiroto, vestido de sacerdote, aparentemente está diciendo los votos de matrimonio, pero mi cabeza está tan llena de otros pensamientos ahora mismo. Un matrimonio significa niños y para tener niños se debe consumar. No pude evitar tragar pesado al pensar en eso

'Ven a mi… Rey'

La imagen de Buchou desnuda y acostada en la cama diciéndome eso paso por mi cabeza. Las palabras del sacerdote hiroto me sacaron de mis pensamientos

"Ahora puedes besar a las novias".

¡Un beso con Buchou! ¡Cuando miré a mi lado, Buchou tenía los ojos cerrados y su cara se estaba acercando a la mía cada vez más! Entonces las palabras de hiroto hicieron click en mi cabeza, él dijo 'novias' ¿Por qué en plural?

"Suminoe-kun"

Una dulce voz se escuchó a mi derecha. Gire mi mirada, que hasta ahora había estado fija en buchou, a hacia el otro lado, ahí había otra chica con vestido de novia, ella tenía el cabello negro corto y usaba lentes, tenía una mirada hermosa que resaltaba con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

"Kaichou"

Esas palabras salieron de mi boca en un murmullo, ella es la amiga de la infancia de buchou, su rostro está cerca del mío como si esperara un beso

A mi derecha sona sitri-kaichou y a mi izquierda rias gremory- buchou, me estoy casando no con una, sino con 2 diablas de clase alta y además al mismo tiempo

"Rey"

"Rey-kun"

"Rey-san"

"Rey-senpai"

Varias voces se escucharon desde atrás de mí, al girarme pude ver a mucha chicas con vestido de novia, entre ellas estaban kari, las chicas de mi casa excepto ulvida y Najenda, las chicas del club de investigación de lo oculto, las chicas del consejo estudiantil y algunas de las chicas de mi clase

Hay muchas novias pero yo soy el único novio… a mi cerebro le tomo un tiempo procesar esta situación, ¡OOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡Esperen un momento! ¡¿Cómo rayos fue que paso esto?!

"Parece que te diviertes, niño".

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo escuché una misteriosa voz en mi cabeza. Era una voz intensa pero leve.

...¿Quién esta ahí? Cuando miré a mi lado, no había señales de la iglesia, tampoco de Buchou ni de ninguna de las otras chicas. Todos habían desaparecido ¿Dónde estoy? Todo se volvió oscuro... ¿Qué sucede? No reconozco esta voz pero…

"Esa voz… la he oído antes…"

"Eso es correcto, yo estoy en tu interior".

"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy yo, he estado tratando de hablarte desde que despertaste mi poder. Sin embargo, debido a que eras demasiado débil, mis palabras nunca llegaban a ti. Finalmente, finalmente puedo aparecer frente a ti".

Una criatura gigantesca apareciera frente a mí. Sus ojos eran enormes, de un color verde esmeralda. Tenía una quijada que comenzaba desde sus oídos, llena de filosos colmillos. Había un grueso cuerno en su frente, y las escamas eran rojas como un rubí. Sus brazos y piernas eran gruesos como árboles gigantes. Sus garras eras muy filosas y curvas. Tenía un par de alas y era gigantesco. Enfrente de mí había un dragón. La majestuosidad de los dragones es algo imposible de describir e hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de la emoción

"¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres?"

"Solo quería hablar con mi compañero, con el que estoy destinado a luchar desde ahora".

¿Compañero?

"Tú sabes quién soy, ¿no es cierto niño? Probablemente ya lo has pensado. Sí, eso es. Soy exactamente lo que crees que soy. Volvamos hablar en otra ocasión, niño".

Cuando miré mi brazo izquierdo, mi sacred gear se había activado, pero se veía irregular.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi un techo familiar. ¿Todo fue un sueño? Debí haberlo sabido, hiroto no es un sacerdote, y no hay forma de que un diablo se case en una ceremonia religiosa.

Casarme no es algo que realmente me emocione.

Mirando a ambos lados vi a 2 chicas, la ángel tonta de pechos grandes, astrea y la chica de cabello rosa, nyu; ellas siguen dormidas, me levanté y sequé el sudor de mi frente. Me quede mirando mi mano izquierda. Esa última parte...ese dragón rojo...

Saque esos pensamientos de mi mente y miré el reloj, eran las 4:55am... Aún era temprano. Respiré profundo y me disponía a dormir de nuevo... ¡No! ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Es hora! Tengo que levantarme y alistarme. Mi entrenamiento matutino con buchou comienza a las 5.

Después de alistarme salí de mi casa, en la entrada estaba esperándome buchou en una sudadera roja. Ella me miró al darse cuenta que la estaba observando.

"Buenos días rey, eres muy puntual"

"Buenos días buchou, también lo eres"

 **AFTERWORK**

Rey: hola a todos, finalmente el volume 2 ha comenzado

Ulvida: dices eso, pero esta es aún una historia corta

Rey: ¿Por qué tienes que llevarme la contraria?

Ulvida: porque es divertido

Hiroto: concéntrense, recuerden que no tendremos más espacio para hablar hasta después del volumen 2

Rey: cierto, pasemos con las definiciones, LP, es el abreviado de Life Point que significa puntos de vida

Ulvida: snif es la onomatopeya que se usa para el llanto

Hiroto: muchos puede que no entiendan el juego de cartas si nunca han visto el anime yugioh, pero el escritor trato de explicarla lo mejor posible

Ulvida: las cartas tendrán un importante papel en esta historia

Hiroto: queremos agradecerles a todos los que nos siguen y comentan, queremos decirles que el escritor tiene casi todo organizado, solo quedan pequeños detalles, hay casi 20 volúmenes, en su mayoría no tratan de la historia original, divididos en 2 partes, además de algunas historias alternas

Ulvida: también queramos invitarlos a leer el nuevo proyecto del autor llamado 'cross tlr: black' puede que les interese

Hiroto: las respuestas a los comentarios saldrán en el próximo capitulo

Rey: ¿Por qué el escritor solo llamo a la habilidad de hiroto 'eso'?

Ulvida: seguro lo hizo para hacerlo más interesante

Rey: me pregunto que decía el último papel en la caja

Hiroto: aquí está la caja así que puedes ver

Rey: 'el que lea esto es un tonto', ¡ulvida, tú escribiste esto ¿cierto?!

Ulvida: jaja, me atrapaste

Hiroto: ¿Por qué el escritor habrá aplazado la búsqueda del familiar?

Ulvida: el solo quería presentar a sona y su nobleza, además del juego de duelo de monstruo

Rey: la historia igual pasara más adelante, ojala que los lectores no la estuvieran esperando con ansias

Hiroto: ¿algo más que decir antes de termina?

Rey: En el volumen 2 me verán patear traseros de manera asombrosa

Hiroto: no les hagas spoiler

Ulvida: ¡REY TENDRÁ SEXO CON LA MAID DEL MAOU Y RIAS-SAN!

Hiroto: ¡ese fue un spoiler muy fuerte!

Rey: nos veremos en el próximo capitulo


	12. volume 2 Chapter 1

**VOLUMEN 2: el nuevo dragón emperador rojo VS el inmortal Phoenix**

 **LIFE 1**

"Haaaa...haaaa...haaaaa..."

Podía escuchar el ritmo de mi respiración junto al sonido de la campanita de una bicicleta y la voz de una chica diciendo

"Vamos, corre más rápido".

"Si"

Estaba corriendo por la zona residencial. Detrás de mí esta Buchou en una bicicleta mientras me regañaba. Es toda una entrenadora espartana. Ha pasado casi una semana desde que reencarné como diablo. De momento soy un diablo novato, pero si me esfuerzo, y soy promovido, puedo llegar algún día a pertenecer a la nobleza. Si eso sucede, podré tener mis propios sirvientes, eso es lo que buchou me dijo. Aunque esa no es mi prioridad, la razón por la que estoy entrenando es para volverme fuerte. También me dijeron que el poder lo es todo en el mundo de los diablos. Para ponerlo de forma sencilla, entre más fuerte seas, más rápido asciendes. También puedes ser ascendido con conocimientos, gran habilidad, y otros aspectos.

"Creo que podría ser visto como un diablo deportista"

"No permitiré que a mis sirvientes sean tan débiles"

"No soy tu sirviente"

"Aun sigues diciendo eso, deja de quejarte"

Ella no muestra nada de misericordia en el entrenamiento. Tengo que correr por 20km y luego de eso correr cien vueltas a toda velocidad. También tendré que hacer todo tipo de entrenamientos musculares y otros tipos de entrenamientos. Usualmente esto no sería problema para mí, pero hay 3 razones por las cuales en este momento se me está dificultando.

La primera es que casi no he dormido, anoche me acosté tarde debido a todo el asunto del tsukaima, normalmente puedo soportar varios días sin dormir, pero eso no significa que no afecte mi condición aunque sea un poco, además gaste mucha energía en las competencias

La segunda, y puede que más importante, es el hecho de que no he desayunado, creí que podría soportar el hambre, pero no cabe duda de que la comida es importante para vivir y tener energía, mañana definitivamente desayunare antes de empezar a entrenar y luego tomare un segundo desayuno cuando termine

La tercera razón es que los diablos somos seres de la noche, mi fuerza durante el día se reduce más o menos a la mitad, aunque antes era mucho menor. Entrenar en el día nos hace fuertes no solo física sino mentalmente también. Mi mal estado físico se hace visible en las clases de educación física. Me toma casi el doble del tiempo terminar el circuito en comparación a antes.

"Voy a esforzarme"

Con ese grito de guerra aumente mi velocidad. Cuando llegamos al parque, el cual era la meta, dejé de correr. Tenía mi cuerpo lleno de sudor...

"Buen trabajo, ahora las vueltas"

La sonrisa de la malvada Buchou era deslumbrante,

Cuando termine de correr empecé a hacer estiramientos, estoy sentado con mis piernas estiradas y separadas mientras buchou me empuja la espalda para bajar mi cuerpo la más posible, sus pechos se están presionando contra mí

"Buchou ¿no sería bueno que también corrieras conmigo? No tiene nada de malo que aumentes tus habilidades físicas"

"De momento lo mejor es concentrarte solo en ti"

"Ya veo"

Después de terminar los estiramientos, comencé a hacer flexiones en el parque mientras Buchou estaba sentada en mi espalda. La sensación de sus glúteos es agradable

"Tu habilidad solo tiene sentido si tu estado es bueno"

"Sí...97… 98".

"¡Ouch!"

Fui abofeteado en el trasero y caí al suelo

"No me golpes ahí, no soy un masoquista"

"Puedes hablar después de hacer tantas flexiones. ¿Debería agregar otras cien?

Buchou dijo esas cosas mientras sonreía.

"No me molesta"

Arregle mi posición y comencé otra vez

"Creo que debería llegar pronto".

"¿Quién vendrá?"

Cuando le pregunté, escuché una voz familiar. Buchou miro en dirección a la entrada del parque que era de donde venía la voz. Yo también moví mi vista hacia allí mientras hacía flexiones

"Buenos días. ¡Rey-san, Buchou-san!"

Era la belleza rubia, Asia, quien acababa de llegar. Ella es una chica de ojos verdes y cabello dorado que solía ser una monja. Y digo 'solía' porque ahora es un diablo de la casa Gremory. Hace unos días ella estuvo involucrada en cierto incidente y fue asesinada por un ángel caído. Pero gracias a Buchou, asia pudo reencarnar como un diablo y ahora está con nosotros.

Los ángeles caídos son como los mencionan en la biblia y las novelas. Su característica principal son sus alas negras. Ellos son los archienemigos de los diablos y están en constante guerra. Cuando pelee con uno hace unos días me di cuenta de lo débil que soy, por eso comencé a entrenar para hacerme fuerte. No quiero que Asia, ni ninguno de mis amigos pase por ese sufrimiento de nuevo.

"Disculpen ¡Estoy realmente apenada por llegar tarde...haaah!"

Asia se acercaba a nosotros corriendo, pero tropezó y cayó, ¿con que tropezó? No había nada en ese lugar

-0-

"Rey-san, Aquí tienes".

"Gracias".

Estaba descansando mientras tomaba el té frio que me dio Asia.

"Tiene un buen sabor, para ser una buena esposa japonesa debes saber hacer un buen té, tú serás una buena esposa asia"

Tome otro poco de te mientras veía como la cara de asia se sonrojaba

"De ninguna manera, rey-san es tan gracioso"

Parece que se avergonzó, voy a cambiar el tema

"Asia, ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Buchou-san me dijo que viniera".

"Buchou ¿Por qué le pidió a asia que viniera?"

Buchou, que está sentada un poco lejos de nosotros, está mirando de nuevo el vacío, parece estar pérdida de nuevo en sus pensamientos, ella no me respondió de inmediato, no es la primera vez que pasa esto

"¿Buchou?"

"Si"

Parece que esta vez me escucho, pero solo dio una respuesta vaga

"¿Pasa algo buchou?"

"No, no pasa nada. Bueno, Vayamos ahora"

"¿Ir? ¿A dónde?"

"A tu casa, rey"

¿Eh? ¿Mi casa? Parece que el entrenamiento termino por hoy. Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer en mi casa? ¿Tal vez bichou quiera un trio conmigo y asia?... como si eso pudiera pasar

Los 3 partimos con destino a mi casa, que no está muy lejos, durante el camino aunque le preguntara a buchou la razón ella solo respondía 'ya verás'

"Esto es..."

Cuando llegamos a mi casa vi algo que no estaba cuando me fui. Hay unas cajas en el jardín delantero.

¿Qué es esto? No tiene el nombre del remitente. Tengo un mal presentimiento

"Estas son mis pertenencias, no pensé que esto pasaría"

"¿Son tuyas asia? ¿buchou?"

"Así es, a partir de ahora, asia vivirá en tu casa"

"¿Qué?"

Tal vez mis oídos me engañan, pero ¿buchou dijo que asia viviría en mi casa?

"Voy a estar bajo tu cuidado"

Esas fueron las palabras de asia

"Cuando le pregunte donde quería vivir, ella dijo que en tu casa estaría bien"

"¡No puedes decidirlo así tan de repente!"

"¿No te gusta le idea rey?"

"Ese no es el problema, no importa lo que yo quiera, la que toma las decisiones aquí es Najenda y no creo que esté de acuerdo"

"Preguntémosle directamente entonces"

Buchou dijo eso y los 3 entramos a la casa, una reunión familiar fue convocada en la sala. Incluso si digo que es 'familiar' las personas aquí somos Najenda que está sentada frente a mí, hiroto y ulvida, que están a un lado y solo vinieron por curiosidad, además de asia y buchou, que están sentadas a mi lado

Najenda es quien tiene la autoridad y el derecho de decidir el resultado. Tengo que elegir cuidadosamente las palabras antes de decirlas o esto acabara mal.

"Oka-sama…"

Buchou llamo a Najenda de esta manera a lo que ella rápidamente le corrijo

"¡Najenda!, no soy la madre de este chico"

"En ese caso, Najenda-sama, debido a la situación que les comenté, ¿Podrían permitirle a Asia Argento vivir en su casa?"

Buchou le dijo esas palabras tranquilamente. Najenda entonces movió sus ojos a asia y después a mí y hablo

"Rey, creo haberte dicho que no trajeras a nadie más a vivir a esta casa ¿tienes algo que decir?"

"Por favor, no me eches de la casa"

Respondí con un tono de suplica

"Qué bueno que estés consiente de las consecuencias de desobedecerme"

Los ojos de Najenda se movieron de nuevo a asia

"Asia-san, ¿Cierto?"

"¡Sí, Najenda–sama!".

Respondió Asia con una cara nerviosa.

"Aunque quieras quedarte en esta casa, hay un monstruo con un gran apetito sexual, me refiero al chico sentado junto a ti. ¿No sería mejor que te quedaras en la casa de alguna chica de tu edad?"

Esa maldita mujer. ¿A qué se refiere con un monstruo con un gran apetito sexual? Para empeorarlo ulvida está asintiendo con la cabeza, y hiroto ni siquiera intenta defenderme, que grandes amigos son

"¡Yo no haré nada! ¿No me tienes ni un poco de confianza?"

Le reclame a najenda pero ella me ignoro

"Asia confía mucho en rey, él es muy sencillo, es cierto que no es muy prudente y algo tonto…"

Buchou, no me defiendas tanto, ese pensamiento sarcástico paso por mi mente al escuchar sus palabras

"Pero él es un chico que es capaz de seguir adelante sin importar las dificultades que se le atraviesen, asia y yo estamos encantadas por lo que ha hecho rey ¿verdad asia?"

"Sí. Rey-san me salvó arriesgando su vida, él es mi salvador"

¿Salvador?

"Él ha sido quien más me ha ayudado desde que llegue a Japón, y estaría a salvo si vivo con rey-san"

No puede evitar sonreír un poco por las palabras de asia

"Pero si es un problema que viva aquí, entonces me rendiré"

"No hay necesidad de que me digan la clase de chico que es, eso es algo que yo sé muy bien. Es por eso que te advertí que no trajeras más gatos extraviados aquí rey, ya tenemos más de 20 personas viviendo es este lugar, esta no es una casa de beneficencia"

"Yo también era un gato extraviado ¿recuerdas?"

Después de que dije eso con una mirada seria, Najenda se me quedo mirando un momento. Ella tomo un respiro antes de empezar a hablar otra vez

"Escuche que tienes la habilidad para sanar"

"Si, así es"

Asia le contesto de forma apresurada. Le dije a najenda que Asia y yo somos diablos y que Asia fue usada por un ángel caído. Aunque solo le hable de eso superficialmente

"Esa es una habilidad muy útil, podría servirme para mi trabajo, en esta casa todos aportan algo, ya sea con los deberes del hogar o el sustento, sino aportas nada, entonces te echare"

Después de decir eso Najenda se levantó y salió de la sala, pero antes le pregunto algo a buchou

"Tú, dijiste que eras gremory ¿cierto?

"Si, así es"

Buchou contesto de forma cortes

"Ya veo, pero que ustedes 2 terminaran de esta manera, realmente es algo inesperado"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso najenda?"

"Si no lo sabes también está bien"

Su respuesta no era la que esperaba

"Parece que Najenda-san aceptado, felicidades asia-san"

"Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar asia-chan"

Hiroto y ulvida le dieron la bienvenida con esas palabras respectivamente

"Por suerte, aún nos queda un cuarto vacío, es un poco pequeño, pero espero que te guste"

"Si"

Asia asintió a mis palabras. La verdad estoy contento de que se quede aquí, me preocupaba que los ángeles caídos regresaran por ella, pero si vive en nuestra casa estará más segura

Buchou sonrió y dijo.

"Muchas gracias por aceptar. Así que Rey, cuida de Asia. Asia, de ahora en adelante vivirás con Rey y su familia, llévate bien con ellos"

"¿Está bien todo esto? ¿No... Seré una carga para ustedes?"

"Está bien Asia, no serás ninguna carga. Puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras, solo hay 2 reglas, la primera es no molestar a los vecinos y la segunda es que no debes tomarte mi leche que está en el refrigerador"

Dije esas palabras con seguridad. Asia estaba confundida, pero después de vernos a todos sonriendo, ella también sonrió.

Al final, todo salió bien, que bueno que buchou no intento usar sus poderes demoniacos para controlar a Najenda, de haberlo intentado probablemente habría acabado muy mal para buchou

"Está bien, Buchou-san. Gracias a todos, estaré a su cuidado a partir de ahora".

"Gremory, cuidaremos a Asia-san en esta casa, así que por favor no se preocupe"

"Para acostumbrarte a la cultura japonesa y a su estilo de vida, la mejor forma es vivir con gente de ese país. Espero que puedan enseñarle, si no es molestia"

Hiroto y buchou estaban teniendo una conversación amigable

"Entonces Asia-chan, te preparare para ser una buena novia"

¿De qué está hablando ulvida ahora?

"¿A qué se refiere?"

Asia parecía tampoco entender, así que le pregunto

"Te tomare bajo mis alas y ten entrenare para que cualquier chico te quiere como esposa"

"¡¿Esposa?!"

"Sí. Incluso un chico inútil como rey no podrá resistirse"

"Está equivocado... Rey-san no es inútil. Él es una persona sorprendente".

Asia no entendió a lo que se refería ulvida y sonrió. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

"Lo primero que debes saber, es donde están las revistas sucias de rey"

"¡Oe kisama!, deja de decirle cosas raras, enseñarle a ser una esposa no tiene nada que ver con la cultura japonesa ¿o no buchou?"

"Esposa, ¿eh?"

Me sentí un poco preocupado cuando vi a Buchou con ese rostro triste. Parece estar de nuevo perdida en sus pensamientos

"Buchou"

Cuando la llame, ella regreso a la realidad y dijo

"Rey, por favor lleva el equipaje de asia a su cuarto, yo tengo que irme a prepararme para las clases, asia empezaras a asistir a la academia desde hoy"

Ya me está mandando otra vez

"Te ayudare con las maletas"

Hiroto se ofreció a ayudarme y yo le respondí con un 'gracias'

Después de que buchou se fue, hiroto y yo llevamos las maletas de asia a su cuarto, mientras que ulvida llevo a asia para presentarle a todos los miembros de la casa, los cuales había estado escuchando la conversación desde el cuarto al lado de la sala

Luego nos preparamos para ir a clases, pero antes de salir hay algo que debo hacer, entre en la sala para hablar con la persona que estaba allí

"Gracias por dejar que asia se quede, Najenda"

"Esta vez no pareció haber sido idea tuya, aunque creo que tu querías que se quedara"

Najenda se fue a la cocina y yo fui detrás de ella

"Aun así te lo agradezco, siento siempre causarte problemas con estas cosas y mi egoísmo"

"Te has vuelto muy hablador últimamente, tu no solías ser de los que agradecían o se disculpaban tan abiertamente"

Najenda abrió la nevera y saco algo

"Esa botella de leche es mía, sabes que no me gusta que las tomen sin mi permiso"

Trate de acercarme a Najenda para quitarle la botella pero me detuve abruptamente ya que ella me apunto con una pistola en la frente

"Antes podías evitar que te apuntara con un arma, te has alentado, si quisiera dispararte ya estarías muerto"

"Lo sé, es por eso que estoy entrenando"

El movimiento de Najenda fue uno que difícilmente se podrá esquivar, pero no es como si no lo hubiera intentado, pude ver cuando trasporto su arma, pero cuando intente moverme antes de que me apuntara con ella mi cuerpo simplemente no respondió

Najenda hizo desaparecer su pistola y camino fuera de la cocina

"Continuare bebiendo tu leche hasta que seas capaz de evitar que te apunte"

Esas fueron sus palabras, deje salir un suspiro, por esta vez dejare que se la quede como agradecimiento por permitirle a asia quedarse

-0-

El timbre que daba inicio a las clases acababa de sonar, parada al frente del salón se encuentra la profesora a cargo de la clase 3-1, Kiryu-sensei

"Muy bien, presten atención, hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante, Argento-san por favor preséntate"

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la sensei, la chica rubia a su lado hablo

"Me llamo asia argento, tengo tantas cosas que aprender, será un gusto estar con ustedes"

"¡Una rubia preciosa!"

"Sus medidas son 82, 50, 82"

"¡Good!"

Toda, orito y saru comenzaron a gritar, por otra parte, el que asia también este en mi clase ¿será obra de buchou? Esta clase ya tiene más de 40 estudiantes, incluso estuve a punto de terminar en otra distinta, así que no pensé que sería puesta aquí

"Ahora me estoy quedando en la casa de suminoe rey-san"

Ese fue un comentario innecesario asia

"¿Qué?"

El trio de idiotas grito con un tono molesto y fui acorralado por ellos

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"¿Por qué chicas tan hermosas viven bajo el mismo techo que tú?"

"¿Por qué un maldito como tiene tanta suerte?"

"Yo no fui quien lo decidió"

Exceptuándolos a ellos 3, mis otros compañeros dieron una respuesta más tranquila como '¿eh? Así que así es' o 'entonces ella también' incluso escuche un 'que envidia' por parte de una chica

Después de que la clase de orientación terminara, algunas chicas se acercaron a asia y comenzaron una conversación amigable, que bueno, parece que se llevara bien con los demás

De pronto, asia puso una cara preocupada, parece que está teniendo problemas para entender lo que le dicen, ella fue capaz de hablar bien en japonés durante su presentación gracias a que practico con nosotros antes de venir a clases, pero aún no lo domina del todo, estaba por levantarme para ir con ella, pero vi como ulvida estaba haciendo el trabajo de traductora cuando asia no entendía algo, creo que esta vez se lo dejare a ella

Cuando me relaje solté un gran bostezo

"No dormiste bien anoche rey"

Kari se acercó a mí junto a una chica de cabello dorado y ojos verdes, su nombre es Arturia Pendragon, más conocido como el rey Arthuro, el mismo que aparece en la leyenda artúrica, ella y yo tenemos un pacto de maestro-sirviente como el que tienen bazett y lancer, en este caso yo soy el maestro. Debió a que explicar el porqué de que el rey Arthuro sea en realidad una mujer y no un hombre como se menciona en la historia es algo problemático ella no menciona su verdadera identidad a otros y simplemente se hace llamar 'saber' solo otros masters y servents saben su identidad, por cierto, ella también vive en mi casa y estuvo entre las chicas que vi con traje de novia en mi sueño

"Te vez cansado, rey"

"No es nada saber, solo tuve un sueño extraño anoche"

"Apuesto a que fue un sueño sexual"

Eso fue lo que orito dijo, no me compares con ustedes, maldito 4 ojos

"Claro que no"

Di una respuesta cortante

"Lo siento rey, si hubiera ido a levantarte, no hubiera ocurrido"

"No te disculpes saber, no es tu culpa"

"¡Rey, maldito!"

"¿Ella te despierta en las mañanas?"

Toda grito alterado, en algún momento él se había acercado y escucho la conversación

"Eso no tiene nada de raro, vivimos en la misma casa"

"Apuesto a que te levanta con un uniforme de maid y hasta se bañan juntos ¿no es así?"

Excepto por el traje de maid, todo lo que toda dice es cierto

"Muy bien mocosos, a sus lugares"

Quien dijo eso fue Gozaburo-sensei que acababa de entrar al salón. Todos se fueron a sus asientos y la primera clase comenzó

El día se fue volando rápido y antes de darnos cuenta, el receso ya había comenzado, luego de comer nuestros almuerzos le ofrecí a asia mostrarle nuestra academia y ella acepto, a nosotros se unió ulvida, nuestra primera para da fue

"Este es el salón de clases que casi siempre está vacío"

Ulvida dijo eso, ella fue quien nos trajo aquí, ¿Por qué quiere enseñarle un salón que casi no se usa?

"Esta es la segunda parada, es el almacén donde se guardan las cosas"

De nuevo fue ulvida quien hablo, ¿Por qué le está mostrando lugares tan aislados?

"Este es el salón de música, la parte superior del piano es generalmente una buena ubicación"

"¡¿Una buena ubicación para qué?! ¿En qué estás pensando?"

Ulvida hizo como si no me hubiera escuchado y nos llevó al siguiente lugar

"Este es el vestuario de chicas"

"¡Kyaaaaa!"

Cuando ulvida abrió la puerta las chicas gritaron y me lanzaron lo que tenían a la mano, una braga cayo en mi cabeza, me disculpe y cerré la puerta, ellas deben tener educación física después del receso y por eso se están cambiando ahora, creo que vi a koneko-chan ahí

"¿Por qué abriste la puerta?"

"No sabía que había chicas adentro"

Estoy casi seguro de que eso es mentira, ulvida nos guio al siguiente lugar

"Estas son las duchas de las chicas"

"¡Kyaaaaa!"

Una vez más ulvida abrió la puerta y las chicas gritaron al igual que las que estaban en el vestuario, como no tenían mucho que lanzarme simplemente me tiraron agua, termine empapado antes de poder cerrar la puerta

"Esto fue apropósito ¿cierto?"

"Para nada"

Esta maldita takumi, continuamos con el recorrido con la guía takumi dirigiéndonos

"Esta es la enfermería"

Aquí solo deberían estar rei-sensei y caren, así que debería estar bien, eso era lo que pensaba, pero no podía estar más equivocado

Cuando ulvida abrió la puerta vimos a una chica en una de las camas con otra sobre ella y casi desnudas, cerré la puerta y me aleje de la enfermería arrastrando conmigo a ulvida y a asia

"Eso si fue inesperado ¿Esa no era mai-chan y reo-chan de la clase de al lado?"

Las palabras de ulvida me dicen que lo de la ducha y el vestuario de chicas si fue apropósito

"No sé, yo no vi nada"

Mai y reo estuvieron en mi clase hasta el año pasado y sé que tienen una relación desde el primer año, pero parece que no saben contenerse

"Esta es la azotea"

Esta vez fui yo el que decidió a donde ir, hace una brisa agradable

"Este también es un lugar al que poca gente viene, está igualmente es una buena ubicación"

Las palabras de ulvida tenían doble significado pero preferí ignorarla

"La brisa de este lugar es agradable y puedes ver la ciudad desde aquí"

Asia se quedó admirando la vista por un rato, luego de eso la lleve a la cafetería y al gimnasio, cuando le mostré la sala del consejo estudiantil fui reprendido por kaichou por lo ocurrido en el baño y los vestidores, regresamos al salón justo a tiempo para la siguiente clase

-0-

Era pasada la medianoche, las actividades de nosotros, los diablos del club de investigación de lo oculto, habían terminado, rey, asia, koneko y yuuto ya estaban regresando a sus casas, yo, rias gremory, estaba viéndolos desde la ventana del salón del club en el segundo piso

Esta noche, rey había acompañado a asia a entregar volantes como hacía desde que ella comenzó a trabajar como diablo y de igual manera asistió a la invocación de un cliente, pero no pudo realizar el contrato, esto es algo que le pasa a menudo

"Esto sí que es extraño"

Akeno fue quien dijo eso, ella se quedó para revisar el balance de los contratos que hemos hecho en lo que va de este mes, este es uno de sus trabajos como mi 'queen'

La mire un poco confundida ya que no sabía con exactitud a que se refería con esas palabras, ella, que estaba sentada en el sofá de espaldas a mí, continuo hablando sin voltear a verme

"Las encuestas de rey-kun, todas son bastantes positivas"

Después del contrato le pedimos al cliente que llene un cuestionario. Le preguntamos sobre su reacción acerca del contrato que acaban de hacer. El cuestionario se escribe en el respaldo del volante, eso es a lo que Akeno se refiere, al parecer rey no sabe sobre esto, creo que olvide decírselo

"Dicen cosas como 'me divertí mucho' y 'fue un tiempo bien empleado'. A pesar de que ha fallado en realizar la mayoría de sus contratos parece agradarle a los clientes"

Estaba un poco sorprendida por eso, no está bien que un diablo no realice los contratos ya que podría generar insatisfacción en los clientes y estos podrían dejas de llamarnos, pero los clientes de rey parecen haber estado satisfechos a pesar de que sus deseos no se cumplieron

"Supongo que es un fracaso como diablo, pero todos nuestros clientes se divirtieron ¿me pregunto qué deberíamos hacer?"

"Es un problema ¿no?"

Akeno se giró al oírme y luego dijo

"Sin embargo, rey-kun tiene su manera de…"

"Eso no es a lo que me refiero"

"¿Eh?"

"Yo estaba preocupada porque está teniendo problemas para conseguir contratos, creo que esto podría hacer que comience a perder la confianza en sí mismo, es por eso que debo… mimarlo un poco más"

"Ara, ara, suena bastante convincente"

"¿Qué estas tratando de decir akeno?"

"Yo siempre vi tu estilo como el tipo ' _déjalo ser'_ , pero pareces inusualmente apegada a él. Rias, ¿acaso podría ser que…?"

"Que mi mejor amiga se preocupe por mí me hace feliz, pero es mi problema, y cuando estamos en la habitación del club soy 'la presidenta' ¿recuerdas?"

"Si, buchou. Pues bien, con su permiso, me retiro"

Akeno dijo eso mientras se ponía de pie y hacia una reverencia

"Si, gracias por tu trabajo"

Akeno entonces salió de la habitación del club, me quede mirando por la ventana por un tiempo hasta que una luz en la habitación llamo mi atención, la luz provenía de un círculo mágico, cuando el circulo dejo de brillar una mujer de cabello plateado apareció, es alguien a quien conozco muy bien, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño al verla ya que sabía la razón por la que vino aquí

-0-

Volví a casa tarde, esto ya se había vuelto usual, acompaño a asia a entregar los volantes y luego voy donde los clientes que me invocan. Me sentía preocupado por Buchou, quien ha estado teniendo una cara triste últimamente

En cuanto llegue a mi casa, subí a mi habitación, al entrar no había nadie en ella, hoy es mi turno de dormir solo, usualmente thundermon estaría en su cama, pero está en una pijamada con los otros digimons, creo que tomaré un baño, el trabajo que el cliente me pidió hacer hoy me hizo sudar y aunque me esforcé, no conseguí el contrato

Tome la toalla y salí de mi habitación. Entré al baño y me quité la ropa rápidamente.

Cuando abrí la puerta algo que no esperaba paso

"¿Eh...?"

"Ah...¿Rey-san?"

Asia estaba dentro del baño. Ya que no pensé que hubiera alguien aquí a esta hora olvidé revisar si estaba ocupado. El cuerpo de Asia estaba húmedo por el agua.

No lo había notado, pero asia tienes un buen cuerpo. Lindas caderas, su trasero es pequeño, ni muy delgada ni muy gruesa. Sus muslos justo del tamaño correcto. Y no me había fijado ya que siempre llevaba ropa puesta. Pero sus pechos no son pequeños, tienen buen tamaño. Parece que Asia está creciendo bien

No, no es el momento de que me quede admirando su cuerpo, debo pensar cómo se sentirá asia si me la quedo viendo tanto tiempo, ¿se enojara o tal vez se avergüence? Cuando la mire a la cara, ella estaba congelada y su mirada está puesta en mi 'junior'. Tal vez sea muy pronto para que ella, que era una monja, vea uno, con ese pensamiento en mi mente cubrí mis partes nobles con mi toalla, aunque puede que sea un poco tarde

"...Ah... Yo lo he visto"

El cuerpo de Asia se puso un poco rojo y ella miró hacia otro lado. Pero esta tan conmocionada que no se ha dado cuenta que puedo ver todo su cuerpo

Esta es realmente la primera vez que ella ve la 'cosa' de un chico. Debe haberla sorprendido demasiado, en el peor de los casos podría convertirse en un trauma.

"Lo siento asia, no pensé que habría alguien más aquí, saldré ahora"

Me di la vuelta y me disponía a salir del baño, pero... Asia agarró mi muñeca para detenerme.

"...Lo siento. Es la primera vez que veo 'uno'...así que... me sorprendí"

Las palabras de asia salían en pequeños murmullos casi inaudibles.

"No. Yo también lo siento. Yo estaba distraído así que no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí y también vi algunas 'cosas' perdón"

Me disculpé también. Yo era quien tenía la culpa aquí. Entré al baño sin revisar si ya había alguien. Debí revisar aunque no estuviera cerrado ya que tenemos un nuevo miembro en la familia.

"No, está bien"

"¿Bien con qué?"

Aunque asia me estaba hablando seguí dándole la espalda

"He oído que bañarse juntos es una costumbre japonesa"

"¿Costumbre?"

Mire a Asia por encima de mi hombro, ella siguió mientras se sonrojaba

"Yai... que bañarse juntos, desnudos, ayuda a profundizar los lazos, ya que en japon hay mucho contacto, en los baños se tocan entre sí para conocerse mejor"

¿Quién le dijo eso? No está equivocada. Eso existe en Japón. ¡Pero es solo con los del mismo género!

"Me dijeron que lo hiciera con quien fuera importante para mí... si es con rey-san...no, yo quiero profundizar mi relación con rey-san...Por eso... ¿Tomarías el baño conmigo?"

De repente asia presiono su cuerpo contra mi espalda, incluso puedo sentir sus pechos

"También me dijeron que a los hombres les gusta ver los cuerpos desnudos de las mujeres"

Soy un chico y como tal, difícilmente podría mantener el control si una chica dice esas palabras. Supongo que no queda otra opción

"Está bien asia, bañémonos juntos"

"Si, voy a estar bajo tu disposición rey-san… Ah, ese lugar me da cosquillas… P-pero se siente bien… Me estoy comenzando a sentir rara"

Esa es la situación que me imagine en mi cabeza. Camine hasta la regadera, gire la llave del agua fría y deje que cayera sobre mí

"Rey-san ¿no tienes frio?"

Tengo que enfriar mi cerebro. Asia cree en mí desde el fondo de su corazón. A diferencia de las otras chicas que conozco, asia tiene un aura que me hace pensar que si le hiciera algo indecente me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida, me convertiría en la escoria entre las escorias, así de pura pienso que es, finalmente la tomé de los hombros y fije mi mirada solo en su cara. La piel de Asia era tan suave y hermosa. ¡Maldición! ¡Contrólate! Me volví a meter bajo el agua fría, si pierdo ante mis instintos ahora no seré más que un monstruo sexual como najenda dijo

"Asia, esto del baño compartido es algo que se realiza entre personas del mismo sexo, no es como si un chico y una chica no puedan bañarse juntos, pero creo que es algo pronto para ti, después de todo, es la primera vez que ves a un hombre desnudo y…"

Mientras trataba de explicarle a asia la puerta fue abierta con fuerza. El ruido fue tan fuerte que asusto a asia, haciendo que resbalara y dejara salir un pequeño grito

"¡Kya!"

Asia cayó de espaldas sobre mí y quedamos en una mala posición, cuando intente atraparla mis manos terminaron en sus pechos y mi 'junior', que ya no está cubierto por la toalla, está pegado a sus glúteos

"Así que realmente querías que se quedara aquí para esto"

Quien estaba parada en la entrada del baño era najenda. Mierda. ¡No puedo dar ninguna excusa si no tenemos nada de ropa encima! ¡Sin importar cómo lo veas, esto solo parece a un chico y una chica que van a tener sexo!

"No, no es lo que piensas"

Asia y yo rápidamente nos separamos, pero solo pude dar una excusa patética

"Estoy segura que tu madre se sentiría decepcionada de ti"

"Eso no es cierto, seguro ella entendería"

"¿Seguro?"

Pensándolo bien, mi madres probablemente llamaría a mi padre diciendo algo como '¡Querido! ¡Vamos a tener un nieto!'

"Me retracto, ella definitivamente lo mal interpretaría, aunque de una manera diferente a ti, por cierto, ¿Por qué estás aquí a esta hora najenda?"

"Yo también quería tomar un baño, pero escuche sus voces cuando entre"

Ya veo, mirándola bien pude ver que tenía una toalla en sus manos

"Lo siento asia, continuaremos hablando después"

Con esas palabras salí del baño, quedarme más tiempo solo empeoraría las cosas

"¿Ya terminaron?"

"Ya te dije que no es eso, quería tomar un baño, y entre sin darme cuenta de que asia estaba ahí"

"Si, si, iré a bañarme el baño del primer piso, tu espera a que ella salga"

"Espera, yo me bañare en el primer piso, tu espera a que asia salga"

"No, tu espera"

"No, tu espera, ya estoy desnudo de todas formas"

Ni siquiera tenía la toalla puesta, en cambio najenda tiene una camisilla negra holgada y en la parte inferior solo lleva su ropa interior. Salimos del baño del segundo piso mientras discutíamos y llegamos al primero

"Si te metes en mi camino, te ira mal, rey"

"Si quieres tomar un baño, tendrás que derrotarme primer…"

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando najenda me lanzo un golpe, al evitarlo se estrelló contra la pared y la agrieto

"¡Eso fue peligroso!, ¡¿Estas tratando de matarme de verdad?!"

"Tu dijiste que solo debía derrotarte"

"Olvídalo, que tal si tomamos la opción intermedia"

"¿Y esa seria?"

"Tomemos un baño juntos"

Ya fuese que me lo esperara o no, najenda acepto mi propuesta, ambos entramos al baño el cual tiene suficiente espacio para 2 personas, en comparación al del segundo piso, en el que caben hasta 3

Ambos nos sentamos en los banquillos uno al lado del otro y comenzamos a lavarnos nuestros respectivos cuerpos

"Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos bañamos juntos"

Dije eso con el fin de intentar iniciar una conversación

"Si, solíamos hacerlo cuando aún eras un niño, eso fue antes de mudarte a Japón"

"Por cierto, ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?"

"Estuve afuera hasta hace poco"

"Saliste a beber ¿cierto?"

"Si"

"¿Acaso un hombre te invito?"

"Idiota, sabes que al único hombre al que le permito sentarse a mi lado es a ti, ya sea para beber o para tomar un baño"

"Aunque digas eso, soy malo con el alcohol, así que no podría acompañarte a tomar"

Una vez tome medio vaso de alcohol por error y termine inconsciente hasta el día siguiente

"¿Entonces fuiste sola?"

"Eso sería muy deprimente, estaba con Miya"

"No sabía que ella estuviera en odaiba"

Miya es algo así como la amiga de najenda, tiene casi su misma edad, es dueña una cafetería para los caza recompensas y trabaja también como informante, de vez en cuando cuidaba de mi cuando era pequeño mientras najenda salía al algún trabajo por mucho tiempo

"Ella tenía unos asuntos que atender y cuando los termino me llamo y me pidió que nos reuniéramos ya que sería su ultimo día aquí"

"Ya veo"

Los 2 terminamos de lavarnos y entramos en la bañera sentados frente a frente, no hace falta decir que estamos apretados

"También me dio información sobre ese hombre llamado creed"

Mi ceño se frunció en cuanto escuche ese nombre

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"No mucho, solo que parece estar comenzando a moverse después de tantos años"

Me quede en silencio por un rato después de escuchar eso

"Esta bañera parece haberse hecho más pequeña"

"Lo más correcto sería decir que yo crecí"

Diciendo eso me levante y salí de la bañera

"¿Ya te vas? No has estado mucho tiempo"

"No, fue más que suficiente, además he llegado al límite de lo que puedo soportar viendo a una mujer desnuda y no hacer nada, incluso si se trata de ti, soy un hombre después de todo"

"Ya lo sabía, eres un acosador sexual"

Najenda se está burlando de mí, pero sus palabras me hieren profundamente

Luego de vestirme y regresar a mi cuarto me senté en la cama en la posición que se usa para meditar

"No soy un acosador sexual, no soy un acosador sexual, no soy un acosador sexual"

Comencé a hacer un canto budista. Que Najenda piense así de mi realmente está afectando mi autoestima

"Estoy para proteger a asia, no le he hecho nada de lo que Najenda piensa, soy inocente, Namu-Namu-¡Da!"

De repente sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, parece que un diablo no puede recitar un canto budista, así como no puede rezar, probablemente me exorcice yo mismo si continuo haciéndolo

Mientras estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos el piso del cuarto comenzó a brillar y el símbolo de la casa Gremory estaba en el centro. Si está brillando significa que alguien intenta transportarse aquí. ¿Quién será? y ¿Por qué en mi habitación? El círculo mágico comenzó a brillar tanto que iluminó la habitación completa, y una chica con el cabello rojo apareció en él.

"¿Buchou? ¿Paso algo?"

La persona que apareció del círculo mágico fue Rias-buchou en persona. Pero, ¿Por qué en mi habitación? Parecía tener esa expresión de aquellos desesperados, la misma que tenía en el cuarto del club. Se acercó a mí luego de verme y me dijo algo que no me esperaba.

"Rey, ten sexo conmigo"

"Ok"

Aunque dije eso la verdad es que no pude procesar sus palabras

"Quiero que tomes mi virginidad, ahora mismo, tan pronto como puedas"

¿Esto es en serio?

"De prisa, acuéstate. Estaré lista en un segundo".

Buchou apago el foco, al parecer está nerviosa y por eso está teniendo problemas para quitarse el uniforme... Concéntrate ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡No logro comprender lo que hace Buchou!

Ella se quitó su falda, y sus blancas bragas se hicieron visibles. Sus largas y hermosas piernas son excelentes, sus muslos también lo son

"¡Buchou! ¡¿Esto es...?!

Estaba confundido. Obviamente. Buchou apareció de repente diciendo 'tengamos sexo', y comienzo a desvestirse. Pero lo que me molesta es el porqué de su cara y su desesperación

"Rey, ¿No te satisfago?"

"Ese no es el problema"

"Lo he pensado mucho, pero parece que esta es la única solución"

"¿Solución?"

¿Solución para qué? ¡No entiendo qué nos lleva esto!

"Si hacemos esto entonces no habrá quejas. Tienes algunas fallas, pero tú tienes un gran potencial". "

Esas 2 frases no tienen sentido para mí, ella me elegido para ser su primera vez Me siento honrado o eso es lo que debería decir pero en realidad no es la clase de situación en la que deba hacerlo

"Yuuto no servirá. Es un caballero. Seguramente se rehusaría. Es por eso que solo es posible contigo, ya que eres la única persona lo suficientemente cercana a mi"

Buchou se acercó a mí tan solo en ropa interior, cuando estuvo a una corta distancia toco mi mejilla con sus dedos. Sentía una extraña sensación corriendo por todo mi cuerpo.

"Una vez que comencemos tomara solo unos pocos minutos".

"...Buchou..."

Buchou me tomo por los hombros, me tumbo en la cama y se sentó sobre mí. Su trasero se está presionando sobre mi miembro

"Buchou ¿Qué esta…?"

Ahora se está quitando su sostén

"Rey ¿esta es tu primera vez?"

Aunque debería decir simplemente 'si' por alguna razón las palabras no salieron de mi boca. Sin esperar a mi respuesta, buchou continúo

"Esta es mi primera vez así que no tengo experiencia, estoy segura de que será un poco incómodo pero hagámoslo hasta el final"

Ella finalmente se quitó el sostén. Sus rosados pezones estaban firmes. ¡Y sus pechos se movían con cada uno de sus suaves movimientos!

"Todo va a estar bien, esto debería ser simple, solo debes poner tu 'cosa' en este lugar mío".

Buchou apunta a su entrepierna. Entonces ella toma mi mano derecha mientras decía

"Vamos a hacer lo mejor que podamos para salir de esto, no te preocupes, solo tómame"

Mi mano derecha, la cual había sido tomada por Buchou, fue puesta en uno de sus pechos. Tuve una sensación suave en mis dedos

"¿Puedes sentirlo?"

Me dijo Buchou con una voz seductora.

"Estoy nerviosa. Puedes sentir mi corazón latiendo, ¿cierto?"

Es verdad, puedo sentir su corazón latiendo rápido a través de su pecho. Si miraba con cuidado, su piel de color blanco puro se estaba tornando roja ¿Así que Buchou también puede ponerse nerviosa? Ella, quien siempre actúa con elegancia está nerviosa por su primera vez también. De pronto buchou comenzó a quitarme la ropa

"¿Estas segura de esto?"

Buchou acercó su cara a la mía y me dijo

"¿Quieres avergonzarme?"

"No es lo que pretendo, he estado en silencio esperando a que me expliques porque haces esto realmente, ya que en lugar de quererlo pareces estar obligándote a hacerlo"

"Ahora no hay tiempo para explicártelo"

"Entonces por favor, promete que me lo explicaras cuando hayamos acabado"

"Lo prometo"

"Bien"

Agarré a buchou de los hombros y la empuje contra la cama quedando ahora yo arriba, aun si no se la razón, buchou debe tener un fuerte motivo para hacer esto, así que debo apoyarla

"Voy a empezar"

Buchou solo asintió con la cabeza, solo debo hacer que pierda su virginidad, pero si intento meterla sin hacer las preparaciones podría lastimarla, así que tome sus pechos y los apreté suavemente, cuando vi que sus pezones se habían puesto duros tome uno en mi boca y el otro lo apreté ligeramente con mis dedos

La respiración de buchou empezaba a hacerse errática, estoy seguro de que comenzara a soltar gemidos si sigo así

"Buchou, las paredes de mi cuarto son delgada así que podrían oírnos, por favor, trata de no hacer mucho ruido"

Buchou entonces cubrió su boca con su mano, junte ambos pechos y metí sus 2 pezones en mi boca, después de unos momentos decidí apresurar las cosas, así que lleve una de mis manos a su entrepierna y comencé a frotarla por encima de su ropa interior, podía sentir como se iba poniendo cada vez más húmeda

"Buchou, creo que ya está lista"

Buchou cambio su posición y ahora ella está apoyándose sobre sus manos y piernas con sus caderas hacia mí, tome su ropa interior y la baje, entonces…

El suelo de mi cuarto brilló de nuevo. ¿Y ahora qué? Buchou se sentó en la cama mientras cubría sus partes y suspiró luego de ver eso.

"...Parece que ya es tarde..."

Buchou miró al círculo mágico con ojos enojados. El símbolo del círculo mágico era... el de la casa Gremory ¿Quién es? ¿Kiba? ¿Akeno-san? ¿Koneko-chan? Mi predicción fue errónea, quien apareció fue una mujer de cabellos plateados. Su ropa era como la de una maid. Ella abrió su boca luego de vernos a Buchou y a mí.

"¿Cree que haciendo este tipo de cosas el compromiso se romperá?"

Eso fue lo que la mujer con traje de maid dijo como si todo esto le pareciera infantil. Los ojos de Buchou cambiaron al escucharla.

"Si no hago este tipo de cosas, entonces ni Otou-sama y ni Onii-sama me escucharan".

"Tanto Sirzechs-sama como el maestro se entristecerán cuando escuchen que usted intentó darle su castidad a una persona de origen humilde".

"¿Sirzechs?"

"Él es mi hermano mayor"

"¿Buchou tiene un hermano?"

Así que buchou tiene un hermano mayor. Entonces ese 'maestro' debe ser su padre. Pero con 'persona humilde' se refiere a mí, ¿Qué pasa con ella llamando de esa manera a alguien que acaba de conocer? Buchou parecía estar de mal humor luego de escuchar eso.

"Mi cuerpo es solo mío. A quien decida entregárselo es mi decisión ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Y una cosa más, no voy a permitir que llames a mi sirviente de esa manera. Incluso si se trata de ti, Grayfia"

De hecho, me molesta más que buchou me llame 'siervo' espera, dijo que se llamaba Grayfia ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?

La maid de cabello plateado recogió la ropa de Buchou.

"Sobre todas las cosas. Usted es próxima cabeza de la familia Gremory, así que por favor no vaya por ahí imprudentemente mostrando su piel a los hombres".

Entonces le puso la camisa a Buchou. La mujer me miró e inclinó su cabeza.

"Gusto en conocerlo. Soy Grayfia y sirvo a la familia Gremory. Estoy segura que nos seguiremos viendo a partir de ahora"

"Si, igualmente"

Me saludó de forma muy respetuosa aunque hace poco me llamo 'de origen humilde'. Pero si la miro bien, es bastante hermosa. Parecía de unos veinte años, era un poco fría pero su cabello plateado dividido en tres trenzas lucía hermoso. Además de tener ojos del mismo color ¿Grayfia? Las mujeres mayores también son bellas y sus pechos son más o menos del mismo tamaño de buchou

Buchou me pellizcó porque estaba mirando a Grayfia, lo siento, con todo lo que ha pasado esta noche no puedo evitar pensar de esa manera

"Duele, duele, duele"

Buchou hablo mientras me seguía pellizcando

"Grayfia, ¿has venido por tu propia voluntad? ¿O fue decisión de la familia enviarte? ... ¿O por la voluntad de onii-sama?"

"Por todas las anteriores".

Grayfia-san respondió inmediatamente. Luego de escuchar eso, Buchou suspiró de forma que parecía haberse dado por vencida y me soltó para comenzar a vestirse

"Ya veo, tú, que eres la Reina de onii-sama, vino al mundo humano personalmente. Solo podría ser eso. Lo siento Rey. No estaba pensando con claridad, mejor olvidemos lo que paso"

"Por mí no hay problema"

Ya sabía que no estaba haciendo esto porque ella realmente lo quisiese, pero aunque me pida que lo olvide, será difícil

"¿Rey? ¿Esta persona es...?"

¿Eh? Grayfia-san me miraba con una expresión de sorpresa como si mirara algo extraordinario.

"Si, él es suminoe rey, mi 'pawn' el propietario del boosted gear, el guantelete del sekiryutei"

"…La persona que posee uno de los heaven dragon y que además es un emperor dragon…"

"Ella me llamo de origen humilde"

No puedo superar eso

"Grayfia, volvamos a mi cuarto. Podemos tener nuestra discusión allí. Akeno también puede estar, ¿cierto?"

"¿La 'sacerdotisa del rayo'? muy bien. El 'king' por lo general mantiene a su 'queen' a su lado"

"Lamento haberte metido en esto rey"

"No me molesta realmente"

Sentí los labios de buchou en mi mejilla

"Espero que esto sea suficiente para ti".

Se despidió de mí y se tele-transporto junto a Grayfia por el círculo mágico. Ahora era el único en la habitación. Me quedé sentado mientras me agarraba la mejilla en la que fui besado. Pasaron muchas cosas pero…

"¿Grayfia? Creo haberla visto en algún lugar antes aun así… me llamo de origen humilde"

"¡Rey-san! ¡Ya terminé de usar la ducha!"

Escuché la voz de Asia del otro lado de la puerta. Qué bueno que no llego antes, no sé cómo hubiera podido explicarle toda esa situación

"Gracias asia"

Creo que tomar una ducha helada me hará bien

-0-

El día siguiente, antes de ir a clases llamé a Asia a mi cuarto. Nos sentamos frente a frente.

"Entiende esto Asia-san"

"Sí, rey-san"

"Los hombres son como lobos. Si te acercas a ellos descuidadamente, te comerán"

Por supuesto sexualmente hablando

"... ¿Son como lobos? Eso me da miedo... no volveré a salir con luna llena..."

Asia tomaba en serio lo que yo le decía, esta chica es muy inocente.

Aunque es normal, ya vivió en circunstancias poco normales, no se le puede hacer nada. Pero debo advertirle sobre cómo los hombres pueden dejar dominar fácilmente por sus instintos, y asia luce como una presa fácil. Si no lo hago, ella no podrá tener una vida escolar segura. Si algún chico con esas intenciones se le acerca, juro que lo golpeare. No, eso no es suficiente, debo enseñarle que su pureza es algo muy importante. Pero lo más normal es que una chica debería ser quien le enseñe este tipo de cosas

"No me refiero a eso. Los que quiero decir es que solo están interesados en las chicas. No estoy miento al decirte que solo piensan en chicas todo el día. No, más bien es como si cada varios segundos ellos tienen delirios pervertidos, asia, eres una chica, así que si un chico entra al baño debes defenderte".

"Rey-san ¿Tú también tienes esos pensamientos?"

"Sí, soy un hombre que no puede evitar ser dominado por sus instintos carnales ¿lo entiendes?"

"Sí".

Asia respondió con una sonrisa. Así que ella también me cree un pervertido, mi autoestima sigue cayendo

"Es verdad. Yo soy un pervertido. Este tipo de personas te asustan ¿no es verdad? Y una chica como tú seria usada para cumplir todos sus deseos… que van a ser cosas malas".

"¿Cosas malas?"

Asia ladeó su cabeza de manera linda.

"Como tocar tu cuerpo. Luego lo tocaran otra vez y lo harán de nuevo, te harán cosas indecentes, ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Tienes miedo?"

"Sí, tengo miedo, pero… si estoy en peligro, rey-san tu vendrás a salvarme".

Asia sonrió mientras me respondía, confía en mí desde el fondo de su corazón. No, me estoy saliendo del tema. Entonces continué luego de toser.

"Pero Asia, debes estar consciente del peligro que te rodea, ya que eres incapaz de desconfiar de la gente, estoy preocupado por ti"

"¿Estás preocupado por mí?"

"Si algún chico intenta hacerte algo mientras yo no este contigo, soy capaz de matarlo. Así de preocupado estoy por ti".

Lo dije de forma sincera y seria. Solo le decía lo que pensaba. Si alguien engañara a Asia, entonces no me contendría incluso si esa persona fuera un humano. Soy un diablo, incluso si soy superior a un humano, no me contendría. Aun si Buchou se llegue a molestar, aun así molería a ese tipo. Así de importante es Asia para mí. Yo soy el responsable de haber cambiado la vida de esta chica de una monja a lo opuesto, por eso yo debo proteger a asia por el resto de mi vida. Buchou dijo que fue ella quien la reencarno, así que no debía preocuparme, pero fui yo el que la convertí en un diablo por mi propio egoísmo. Aun si en ese momento, era la mejor solución.

No solo jure proteger a asia, sino también a buchou y a todos mis nakamas, para así poder seguir riendo a su lado

"Ya lo Entiendo. Ya no quiero darte problemas. Así que enséñame como defenderme".

"Bien, será mejor si aprendes de una chica, le preguntare a Buchou y Akeno-san, así que simplemente acostúmbrate a tu nuevo estilo de vida poco a poco".

"Sí".

Parece que esto servirá. En cualquier caso, le diré a las chicas una vez llegue al club. Aunque me reservaré lo del incidente del baño para evitar malos entendidos. Entonces Asia me preguntó.

"Um...Rey-san, ¿Hay algo que quiero preguntarte?"

¿Qué será? Asia se puso nerviosa y su cara se puso un poco roja.

"Es sobre lo que ocurrió ayer en el baño, si… si hubiera sido Buchou ¿Te hubieses bañado con ella?"

"¿Con buchou?"

No me esperaba esa pregunta. ¿Cómo debería responder? Asia tiene un rostro serio aunque estaba toda sonrojada. ¿Por qué preguntó eso? No entiendo. ¿Por qué metió a Buchou en esto? Mi mente recordó lo que ocurrió anoche. Si hubiera sido Buchou quien estuviera en ese lugar y hubiera dicho lo mismo que Asia, entonces yo...

'Rey, ven aquí y te lavaré la espalda. Ufufufu. ¿Estás nervioso? No te preocupes, dejármelo todo a mí, eres mi lindo sirviente.'

Las finas manos de Buchou me rodearon por detrás y pego sus pechos a mi espalda.

'¿Cómo está? ¿Se siente bien?'

Luego buchou se arrodillo delante de mí

'Ufufufu. Esta parte es muy honesta en lo que estas sintiendo. Es lo que esperaba de ti, rey'

Buchou metió sus manos entre mis piernas.

'Buchou déjeme lavarla'

Probablemente le diría eso. También puedo imaginar a Buchou diciendo 'voy a contar contigo, lava cada parte de mi cuerpo' mientras sonríe. ¡Maldición! Deje que mi imaginación volara debido a los sucesos de anoche. Entonces cuando miré a Asia, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

"Es verdad... si fuera Buchou-san si lo harías, lo entiendo, yo he perdido"

"Asia, cálmate, no es porque sea buchou, es solo que tu… ya entendí, ya entendí, esta noche no bañaremos juntos ¿de acuerdo?, pero tendrás que cubrirte con una toalla"

"¿De verdad?"

Asia pregunto con una voz un poco apagada

"Si, lo prometo, ahora debemos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde"

Asia y yo salimos de la casa junto a todos los demás. Me froté los ojos debido a que no pude dormir nada. No fue solo por la sensación de los pechos Buchou y la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo de frente a mí, sino también porque estuve pensando en sus palabras toda la noche, aun así no pude llegar a una conclusión sobre lo que pasa, me pregunto que fue todo eso

"¿Estás bien? El entrenamiento de esta mañana fue cancelado, así que pensé que tu cuerpo estaba lastimado"

Dijo Asia con un tono de preocupación. No puedo contarle a asia que Buchou quería tener sexo conmigo anoche

"No te preocupes, mi cuerpo está bien"

Es cierto que esta mañana no entrene. Recibí una llamada de Buchou diciendo, 'lo cancelaremos por hoy' sin explicarme el porqué.

-0-

"Tal vez las preocupaciones de Buchou están relacionadas con la Casa Gremory".

Kiba me lo decía mientras caminábamos al salón del club. Me encontré a Kiba mientras me dirigía al viejo edificio junto a Asia después de clases. Así que le pregunté la razón por la que Buchou estaba actuando de forma extraña últimamente. Kiba tampoco sabía el porqué. Sé que es descortés preguntar sobre los problemas de Buchou, pero fui involucrado en esto anoche. Si hay algo en lo que pudiera ayudar, entonces lo haría

"¿Crees que Akeno-san pueda saber algo?".

Kiba asintió.

"Akeno-san es la mano derecha de Buchou, estoy seguro…".

Las palabras de Kiba de repente se cortaron y su mirada se tornó seria.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"... ¿Cómo me tomo tanto tiempo notar esta presencia?..."

Entramos al edificio y caminamos hasta la sala del club, abrí la puerta sin ninguna preocupación.

"Buenos días"

Dentro de ella estaban Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan y la maid de cabellos plateados

"¿Grayfia?"

Debió ser su presencia de la que kiba hablaba. Se veía elegante justo como anoche. El rostro de Buchou se veía molesto. Akeno-san estaba sonriendo como siempre, pero se notaba que estaba seria. Koneko-chan estaba sentada en el sofá totalmente en silencio. En toda la habitación no se escuchaba ni un sonido, nadie dijo una sola palabra. Kiba me hablo casi en un susurro

"Esto será problemático"

Los tres entramos a la habitación, pero la atmósfera era tensa. Fue Buchou quien rompió el silencio disiento.

"Ya estamos todos reunidos. Antes de comenzar las actividades del club, hay algo que tengo que decirles".

"Ojou-sama, ¿Puedo explicarles…?"

Buchou rechazó con su mano la oferta de Grayfia

"Veran..."

En ese mismo momento, el círculo mágico del suelo comenzó a brillar. Alguien se está tele-transportando, pero todos los miembros del club están aquí. ¿Entonces es un diablo que sirve a los Gremory como Grayfia?, mientras pensaba eso me di cuenta que el símbolo de los Gremory cambió a otra forma. Es un símbolo diferente ¿entonces no es del grupo gremory?

"Este es el símbolo de Phenex".

Eso fue lo que Kiba, que estaba cerca de mí, dijo. ¿Phenex? Entonces realmente no es un Gremory, la luz iluminó toda la habitación y del círculo mágico salían llamas. Pude sentir como la habitación se calentaba. Dentro de las llamas se veía la silueta de una persona y cuando esta extendió sus brazos las llamas desaparecieron.

"Fuu. Han pasado muchos años desde mi última visite Earth Land"

Se trataba de un hombre con un traje rojo, el cual llevaba de manera informal, no llevaba corbata y su camisa estaba abierta hasta el pecho. Parecía que tenía alrededor de 20 años. Su cabello era de rubio opaco y estaba un poco desordenado. Tenía una buena apariencia pero en comparación a Kiba, que era del tipo elegante, este parecía del tipo salvaje. El llamo a nuestro mundo 'Earth Land' que es la manera en la que se denomina esta dimensión

Aquel hombre miró por toda la habitación, asia se escondo detrás de mí y sujetó mi camisa con una rostro lleno de preocupación al sentir su mirada sobre ella, acaricié su cabeza con mi mano y le dije que todo estaría bien. Finalmente aquel hombre fijo su sus ojos en Buchou.

"Pues bien, es un poco repentino rias, pero vamos a ir a visitar el lugar de la ceremonia. La fecha ya está establecida, es mejor acabar con esto de una vez".

¿De qué está hablando este tipo? Aquel hombre se acercó a Buchou y paso un brazo por sobre sus hombros en un intento de acercarla a él

"¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Acaso es un nuevo miembro del club?"

Lance esa pregunta al aire pero no hubo respuesta

"...Suéltame, Riser".

Buchou se quito en brazo del hombre y hablo con una voz seria. Parece molesta... ¡Está enojada de verdad! El tipo llamado Riser parecía no darle importancia a cómo se soltó Buchou. Parece que realmente la está molestando. Al final no pude quedarme sin hacer nada y hablé.

"Oe, tú. No seas descortés con Buchou. ¿Qué pasa con esa actitud tuya hacia ella?"

Lo dije claramente. Aquel tipo me vio como si estuviera viendo basura. ¡Su mirada comenzando a molestarme!

"¿Eh? ¿Quién rayos eres tú?"

Lo dijo con un tono de desprecio, totalmente diferente a la voz con la que le hablaba a Buchou hace un momento. ¡Puedo sentir su odio hacia mí!

"Tú eres quien apareció de la nada, ¿no eres tu quien debe presentarse?"

"Fu, ¿ah, sí?".

Esa fue una reacción pobre, pero su aura se me hace familiar

"Tú, ¿hace unos días enviaste a un pájaro para vigilarnos?"

"¿Eh? Ah, ya recuerdo, fuiste tú quien le disparo a mi esplendido loro guacamayo rojo"

"Eso pensé, si era tuyo, me das la misma sensación que cuando aquel ave nos veía ¿Quién es este tipo?"

Ya que él no parecía tener la intención de presentarse, pregunte de nuevo a las otras personas en el salón, el tipo parecía sorprendido por mi pregunta.

"¿Eh? Rias, ¿No les has hablado sobre mí a tus sirvientes? Incluso si es un diablo reencarnado debería saberlo".

"Es porque no había necesidad de que les dijera".

"Jajaja. Ruda como siempre, mi amada Rias. Jajajajaja..."

¿Mi amada Rias? ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene este hombre con Buchou?, Buchou lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella no parecía contenta con su llegada, pero a él no pareció importarle y comenzó a reír. Entonces Grayfia-san irrumpió

"Él es Riser Phenex-sama. Es un diablo pura sangre de clase alta, y el tercer hijo de la Casa Phenex"

Entonces es así. Eso significa que es de la nobleza. El fénix, Phoenix o hōō, es un ave inmortal que aparece en los libros y es llamado una criatura legendaria. Así que hay cosas parecidas a esto entre los diablos.

¿Y qué relación tiene este tipo con Buchou? A juzgar por la actitud de ambos no creo que se trate de un amigo o de un amigo de la infancia, entonces grayfia añadió

"Y también es el prometido de la heredera de la familia Gremory".

¿Prometido?

"¿De la heredera de la familia Gremory? ¿Acaso…?"

"Si, es el prometido con Rias ojou-sama".

"¿Prometido? ¿Este tipo?... ese fue un mal chiste"

Por la cara de los demás, parece que no es una broma

-0-

"El té hecho por la "queen" de Rias es excelente".

"El placer es mío"

El tipo que elogió el té de Akeno-san fue Riser. Akeno-san estaba sonriente como siempre, pero ya no decía su usual "ara ara" y "fufufu". Buchou estaba sentada en el sofá y Riser estaba sentado a su lado agarrando su hombro para disgusto de ella. Buchou constantemente se lo quitaba de encima, pero el volvía a hacerlo. El resto de nosotros estábamos del otro lado de la habitación y solo podíamos observar. Por alguna razón verlo me saca de quicio

"¡Por favor, déjame en paz!"

Buchou se levantado del sofá y mantenía su mirada penetrante sobre Riser. Su voz furiosa resonó por toda la habitación

"¡Te lo he dicho antes Riser! ¡No tengo la intención de casarme contigo!"

"Pero Rias, esa forma de pensar puede acabar con tu familia".

"¡Eso no es algo que te deba importar a ti! ¡Yo soy la heredera de la Casa Gremory, y seré yo quien escoja a con quien casarme! ¡Están apresurando mucho las cosas, aunque me prometieron que me dejarían tranquila hasta que terminara la universidad!"

"En la última guerra contra dios y los ángeles caídos, muchos diablos de sangre pura murieron y una gran cantidad de familias desaparecieron, además que el reino de los diablos se encuentra dividido ¿No es normal que los diablos de sangre pura se unan para preservar la pureza de nuestra sangre? Tu padre y Sirzechs-sama lo pensaron muy bien cuando decidieron nuestro compromiso"

"Mi padre, mi hermano y toda mi familia, actuaron con pánico"

Buchou y Riser comenzaron a discutir sobre algo que parecía delicado, no entiendo del todo, pero ya me estoy haciendo una idea de cómo están la cosas. Riser continuó hablando luego de tomar el té.

"Los diablos reencarnados, como tus sirvientes, están obteniendo una gran influencia y fuerza, si seguimos así las antiguas familias de pura sangre perdiéramos nuestro lugar. Los nuevos diablos son importantes para nuestro futuro también. Pero no podemos dejar de lado a los sangre pura, ¿verdad? Yo tengo a mi hermano mayor en mi casa, así que mi casa está a salvo. Pero tú hermano mayor, Sirzechs-sama, abandono su familia y la única que puede tomar su lugar eres tú, Rias, para heredar la Casa Gremory. Si no te casas, la Casa Gremory podría terminar en tu generación. Debido a la última guerra, más de la mitad de los '72 pilares' desaparecieron. Este matrimonio fue arreglado pensando en el futuro de los diablos.

La discusión se ha tornado bastante seria

"Kiba ¿Qué son los '72 pilares'?"

Pregunte eso en voz baja

"Antiguamente entre los diablos existían 72 casas nobles, los cuales tras la guerra se redujeron considerablemente. Tanto la familia gremory como la Phenex son unas de las familias de los 72 pilares que sobrevivieron, la familia sitri también es una de ellas"

Kiba y yo continuamos conversando en voz baja

"Así que la familia de kaichou también hace parte de los 72 pilares. Este compromiso es algo que me molesta, pero no sabía que la situación de los diablos era tan complicado"

Este es un asunto entre diablos de clase alta, mi opinión no tendrá validez sin importar lo que diga. Solo puedo estar de acuerdo con lo que Buchou decida

"No pienso destruir a mi clan. Me casaré".

Riser mostró una gran sonrisa luego de escuchar a Buchou.

"Entonces nos casaremos…"

"Pero no me casare contigo, Riser. Me casaré con alguien que yo elija. Incluso los diablos de sangre pura tienen derecho a decidir"

Buchou rechazó a Riser definitivamente, y lo dijo de forma clara. Riser lucía bastante descontento luego de escuchar eso. Su mirada se volvió violenta e incluso chasqueó la lengua.

"Escucha Rias. Yo soy un diablo que lleva el apellido Phenex. No dejare que nadie se burle de mí. Vine a buscarte a este mundo a pesar de que no me gusta Earth Land. El fuego y el viento de este mundo son detestables. ¡Siendo un diablo que controla el fuego y el viento, esto es insoportable! Definitivamente te llevaré de regreso al infierno conmigo, incluso si tengo que incinerar a todos tus sirvientes."

De repente llamas aparecieron alrededor de Riser. Había algunas chispas por toda la habitación. La presión del cuerpo de Riser cayó sobre nosotros. Sentí algo muy frío en mi espalda. Este era el instinto asesino de un diablo de clase alta. Asia no podría soportar esta atmósfera. Kiba y Koneko-chan se estaban preparando para pelear. Buchou le hizo frente a Riser, y un aura roja comenzó a surgir de su cuerpo. Riser también tenía llamas saliendo de su cuerpo. ¡Podía sentir el mismo poder de Buchou en esas llamas! Buchou es más fuerte que el ángel caído que vencí y él tiene un poder capaz de rivalizar con el de ella. Las llamas se juntaron en la espalda de Riser y formaron alas de fuego

SPLASH

El aura de ambos desapareció súbitamente cuando algo fue vertido sobre Riser, me había cansado de escucharlo, tome el té que había preparado akeno-san y se lo lance

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Riser dijo eso mientras me veía con una mirada de desprecio

"Creí que sería una buen manera de apagar el fuego"

Dije con un tono divertido y sarcástico

"Tu… ¿acaso no conoces tu lugar?"

"Tú eres el que no conoce su lugar, no seas arrogante chico pájaro"

Cambie mi tono a uno serio y fruncí mi ceño mostrando claramente mi enojo

"Apareces aquí de la nada y te comportas como una basura, pero lo que no puedo soportar es que insultes 'MI' mundo, es cierto que está lejos de ser perfecto, pero es el mundo en que nací y no es algo sobre lo que un 'extranjero' tenga derecho a opinar"

"Soy un diablo de la clase alta y de sangre pura, además miembro de la familia phenex, no dejare que un simple diablo de clase baja me diga que hacer"

"Es una lástima que tu estatus no signifique nada para mí, dices que tu familia es muy importante, pero si es así ¿Cómo es que nunca escuche de ella?"

"Seguramente es porque eres un ignorante"

"Puede ser, después de todo no le prestó atención a las cosas que no me interesan. En este mundo tu posición no significa nada, así que eres solo un simple diablo, buchou no quiere nada contigo así que lárgate"

Riser entonces levanto su mano frente a mí

"Tal vez deba quemarte un poco para enseñarte tu lugar, para ser sincero, he querido hacerlo desde que vi esos molestos ojos bicolores"

"Inténtalo, te arrancare ese brazo antes de que puedas hacerlo"

Una llama se formó en la mano de Riser, la cual… cayó al suelo, con mi mano corte su barco desde la altura del hombro, aunque por raro que parezca, no broto sangre de la herida y riser tampoco parecía sentir dolor, aunque parecía estar un poco sorprendido

"Algo como esto no va a…"

Mi pie en la cara de riser hizo que se detuvieran sus palabras, la fuerza de mi patada lo envió volando hacia la ventana, cayendo al suelo fuera del edificio, el silencio se mantuvo en el salón por unos segundos y de pronto el círculo mágico brillo otra vez, riser se tele-transporto una vez más dentro del club

"Tu realmente no entiendes el desprecio ¿verdad?"

Hable con una voz monótona, luego de fijarme bien, vi que el brazo de riser estaba en su lugar y el que había caído al suelo ya no estaba

"Mi paciencia ha llegado a su límite, voy a rostizarte al punto de quedar irreconocible"

"Como ya te dije, quiero verte intentarlo, parece que puedes sanar tus heridas, esta vez probare a ver si puedes sanar tus ojos"

Acumule mana en mi mano derecha y luego la convertí en electricidad, esta produjo un fuerte sonido de chispas

"Raiken" (espada de relámpago)

La atmósfera era fuerte, pero hubo una persona que interfirió de forma calmada. Era Grayfia.

"Rey-sama, Riser-sama, por favor cálmense. Estoy aquí por órdenes de Sirzechs-sama, no permitiré que esto se descontrole más, si esto continúa me veré en la necesidad de intervenir".

Riser se pusier serio luego de escuchar la fuerte voz de Grayfia y por alguna razón Buchou también. Parecía que estaban asustados de ella. Riser detuvo las llamas y suspiró mientras sacudía su cabeza.

"...Si me lo dice la persona conocida como la 'Reina más fuerte', incluso yo me asustaría, No quisiera combatir con el grupo de Sirzerch-sama, el cual se dice que está formado por monstruos".

¿Son el hermano de Buchou y su grupo tan fuertes? Ni siquiera siento instinto asesino proveniente de Grayfia.

"Realmente no me importa si interfieres, ya seas la reina más fuerte o solo una maid, pero por otro lado, no tengo interés en atacar a alguien que tiene miedo"

"¿Quién tiene miedo de ti?"

"No digo que tengas miedo de mi tonto pollo teriyaki, sino de ella"

Riser mantenía una mirada molesta, ignorándolo deshice mi raiken y camine hasta buchou y los demás, aun quiero golpearlo, pero de momento me calmare. Grayfia siguió hablando luego de confirmar que tanto Riser como yo ya no teníamos intenciones de pelear.

"Sirzechs-sama y el maestro pensaron que esto podía pasar. Si no se puede resolver conversándolo tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas".

"¿Medidas drásticas? ¿Qué quieres decir Grayfia?

"Si Ojou-sama a pesar de todo decide negarse, entonces ¿Qué tal si tiene un 'Rating Game' contra Riser-sama para resolver esta situación de una vez por todas?"

"¡¿...?!"

Tanto Buchou como riser se quedaron sin palabras. Parecen estar muy sorprendidos.

"¿'Rating game'? ¿Dónde escuche…?"

La imagen de kaichou vino a mi mente, fue cuando vino al club para presentar a su nobleza, ella menciono el Rating Game como una opción para decidir quién obtendría el tsukaima

"Un juego parecido al ajedrez donde los diablos nobles compiten haciendo combatir a sus sirvientes".

Kiba fue quien lo explicó, akeno-san continuo después de él

"Las evil piece nos concedieron ciertas habilidades relacionadas con las piezas de ajedrez, el Rating Game fue el motivo de esto"

Así que esas es la razón. Las evil piece son 'pawn' 'knight' 'bishop' 'rook' y 'queen'. Un buen desempeño en los Rating Game te dará un reconocimiento entre los diablos nobles. Pero si mal no recuerdo, solo los diablos mayores pueden participar en estos, y se suponía que Buchou, que aún no es mayor de edad, no podía participar. Grayfia continuó explicando todo, lo cual respondió a mis preguntas.

"Como ya supone Ojou-sama, el Rating Game solo puede ser jugado por diablos en edad madura. Pero si es en un encuentro no oficial, incluso los diablos que han no son adultos, pueden participar"

"Eso quiere decir que Otou-sama y los demás sabían que yo lo rechazaría y prepararon todo para realizar el juego... ¡Qué atrevimiento el de ellos para querer controlar mi vida!"

Buchou estaba en realidad molesta

"Entonces, Ojou-sama, ¿usted rechaza esta oferta?"

"No. Esta es mi oportunidad. Bien, resolvamos esto con un juego, Riser".

Riser solo sonrió al ser desafiado.

"Eh, has aceptado, huh, no me importa. He tenido varios juegos oficiales, así que tengo experiencia, incluso los he ganado casi todos. Rias, tu además de no tener experiencia, no tienes un equipo completo, ¿aun así aceptaras?"

Buchou respondió con una sonrisa

"Lo haré y te derrotare, Riser!"

"Está bien. Si ganas, cancelare oficialmente el compromiso. Pero si yo gano, te casarás inmediatamente conmigo"

Ambos tenían una mirada llena de confianza fijada en el otro

"Entendido, yo, Grayfia, confirmo la opinión de ambas partes. ¿Está bien que me encargue de los detalles del juego?"

"Sí"

"Está bien"

Tanto Buchou como Riser dieron su consentimiento.

"Entiendo. Les informaré a ambas casas".

Grayfia-san inclinó su cabeza diciendo eso. Esto se ha vuelto en verdad algo serio. Riser me miró y se rió. Maldición, me está cabreando otra vez.

"Buchou, voy a golpear a este tipo"

"Ya lo golpeaste antes rey"

"Rias. Me gustaría asegurarme ¿estos son todos tus sirvientes?"

"¿Y que si así es?"

Riser comenzó a reír de repente, como si hubiera visto algo gracioso.

"Jajajajaja. Este juego será una broma. Ya que aparte de tu 'queen', los demás no están a la altura de mis bellas sirvientes. Te las mostrare"

Riser chasqueó sus dedos y el círculo mágico brilló. Varias sombras aparecieron en él.

"Ellas son mis queridas sirvientes".

Había 15 personas que al parecer eran los sirvientes de Riser. Una de ellas vestía armadura, al parecer era un 'knight'. También había una vistiendo un traje chino, hay dos con orejas de gato, dos gemelas, también una loli, también hay dos con buenas curvas en traje de maid, había una con kimono, una que lucía europea, otra llevaba una espada en su espalda, una llevaba un vestido de bailarina y una llevaba una máscara que ocultaba la mitad de su cara

Él tiene el número máximo de sirvientes, lo máximo de sirvientes que los diablos pueden tener es de 15, al igual que en el ajedrez. Los diablos de clase alta reciben 15 "Evil Pieces" del Maou. Usándolas para elegir quién quieres como sirviente. Si la persona a la que quieres hacer tu sirviente tiene un gran potencial, entonces la cantidad de piezas necesarias aumentan.

Es por eso que hay casos en que solo hay una torre o un knight. En el caso de Buchou, ese soy yo. Se puede tener un máximo de ocho peones, pero Buchou usó las ocho piezas en mí debido a mi sacred gear. Es por eso que hay diablos de clase alta que no tienen los quince sirvientes.. Nosotros solo teníamos un 'king', una 'queen', una 'rook', un 'bishop', un 'knight' y un 'pawn'.

¿¡Entonces lucharemos 6 contra 16?! Sera interesante, o eso quisiera decir pero todas eran chicas

"¿Qué ocurre chico? ¿Me tienes envidia?"

Riser dijo eso mientras me miraba

"¿Por qué te tendría envidia idiota?"

"Que chico tan mal educado".

Las chicas de Riser me miraron con asco. Casi igual que como riser me veía. Entonces el las tranquilizó mientras agarraba a las 2 gemelas por los hombros y las acercaba a el

"No digan eso. Es normal que los de clase baja vean a la gente de clase alta con envidia. Mostrémosle qué tan cercanos somos".

Luego de decir eso, ¡Riser le dio un beso francés a una de ellas! Asia se cubrió los ojos con sus manos, parece que es demasiado para ella, su cara estaba muy roja, a Buchou no pareció siquiera importarle, pero puso su mano en su frente mientras decía

"mi cabeza me está empezando a doler"

"Haa...haa..."

La chica hizo unos sonidos suaves mientras ponía una de las piernas de Riser entre sus piernas

"Hu...ku fu..."

Riser se separó y quedaron restos de saliva entre sus bocas, luego comenzó a besar a otra chica

Riser, quien había terminado de besar a la segunda chica, sonrió mientras me miraba. Parecía como si me estuviera diciendo 'Nunca podrás hacer esto'

"Nunca podrás hacer esto"

Así que realmente estaba pensando eso, es muy fácil de leer

"Yubelluna"

"Si, riser-sama"

Riser llamo a otra chica y esta se acercó a él, ella tiene grandes pecho y pelo largo de color púrpura, ondulado y largo, un mechon cubre su ojo derecho, la parte superior de su vestido revela mucho su escote

Riser la beso y luego comenzó a masajear uno de sus pechos en una posición en que puedo verlo, trata de causarme envidia

"Esto es algo con lo que solo podrías soñar"

Simplemente deje salir un suspiro tratando de mantenerme controlado, pero en mi tono se notó mi enojo

"¡Un Tipo tan mujeriego como tú no es lo suficientemente bueno para Buchou!"

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Acaso no admiras a este mujeriego?"

"Creo que te has hecho una idea equivocada, no tengo ni un ápice de admiración o envidia hacia un sujeto como tú, que juega con una mujer frente a quien se supone es su prometida"

"A las mujeres les gustan los héroes. Además solo es con mis sirvientas"

No pude evitar reír un poco al escucharlo llamarse héroe

"¿A qué te refieres con eso? Héroe mi culo. Solo eres un simple chico pájaro ¿El ave de fuego fénix? No eres más que un pollo yakitori!"

Riser se enfureció ante mi provocación.

"¡¿Pollo yakitori?! ¡Insolente diablo de clase baja! ¡Rias! ¡¿Qué pasa con la educación de tus sirvientes?"

Buchou simplemente ignoró esto como diciendo 'no es esa la verdad'.

"Deberías respetarme chico, si sabes lo que te conviene"

"Para pedir respeto, primero debes darlo, es algo que a alguien de clase alta se le debería haber enseñado, pero parece que a ti no lo hicieron, sé que mi posición no es alta, pero…"

"Rey, es suficiente"

Buchou trato de detenerme, pero no podía evitar decir lo que pensaba y casi a la vez grite

"¡Soy su 'pawn! ¡No soy nada más ni nada menos y tampoco necesito serlo! ¡No necesitamos un juego! ¡Acabemos con esto aquí y ahora!"

Active mi boosted gear, el guantelete rojo apareció en mi brazo, tiene la habilidad de duplicar mi fuerza cada 10 segundos, probare de lo que es capaz este tipo

[BOOST]

¡Sentí el poder fluyendo por mi cuerpo en el momento en el que la gema hizo ese sonido! Riser solo suspiró. Sin esperar nada, cargue contra él, pero riser chasqueo los dedos y dio una orden a su sirviente

"Xuelan, encárgate".

"Sí"

Una chica con un traje chino se interpuso entre nosotros

"No dejare que te acerques a Riser-sama"

Ella lanzo un golpe de kung fu, el cual logre esquivar, un segundo golpe vino hacia mí, luego lanzo más golpeas combinándolos con patadas, me las arregle para esquivarlos todos, pero ella me estaba haciendo retroceder, a este paso ella va a… entonces fue cuando mi espalda choco con algo, era la pared, ella quería acorralarme y lo consiguió

Cuando lanzo un golpe al centro de mi cuerpo lo evadí saltando hacia arriba de forma que mis piernas quedaron a la altura de su cabeza, si la pateara sería casi seguro que quedaría fuera de combate, probablemente ella pensó esto mismo y se cubrí la cara con sus brazos, pero yo no la ataque, en su lugar me impulse con la pared para pasar sobre ella e ir de nuevo hacia riser, pero otra chica se interpuso

Esta vez era una chica de cabello negro y largo, con una espada de hoja larga y ancha, ella apunto su espada hacia mí, no hay duda de que si me corta con ella se acabara seria malo y ya que estoy en el aire no podre esquivarlo, por suerte el sofá esta entre nosotros y la distancia entre este y ella es más grande que el alcance de su espada. Pise el cabezal del sofá y cambiando mi dirección hacia el lado opuesto a ella, aterrice sin problemas en el suelo fuera del alcance de su espada

Otra chica apareció de repente frente a mí, es muy veloz, tiene una armadura y una espada, sin duda es una 'knight' desenvaino rápidamente su espada y la dirigió hacia mi cuerpo pero logre bloquearla con mi boosted gear, este es realmente resistente, al tener un dragón sellado en ella probablemente este echa de escamas de este

"Lo siento, pero no cortaras tan fácilmente atravesó de esto"

"Entonces ¿qué tal esto?"

Diciendo esas palabras, la chica, sin alejar su espada de mi sacred gear, la movió hacia arriba en dirección a mi cara y no hay tiempo para esquivarlo…

"Eso es todo lo que…"

Las palabras de la chica se quedaron a medias cuando vio que en lugar de cortarme, la hoja de su espada estaba dividida en 2, una era la parte unida al mango que ella tenía agarrado y el resto del filo estaba entre mis dientes, lo había mordido para evitar que me cortara y empuje en dirección opuesta al impulso que llevaba, causando que la espada se rompiera, presione con más fuerza y la hoja se cuarteo para luego partirse en varios fragmentos

"Karlamine, retrocede"

Con una cara molesta la 'knight' llamada Karlamine, se hizo a un lado luego de que la chica con traje de bailarina se lo indicara, esta última se acercó junto a las 2 chicas con traje de maid, junte mis brazos frente a mi cuerpo y mi cara, y pegue mis rodilla para cubrir mi ingle, adoptando una posición defensiva

Los golpes de las 3 chicas llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, pero no lograron romper mi guardia, al ver esto volvieron a atacar pero no tuvieron ningún resultado,

"Vamos a ayudarlo"

Esas fueron las palabras de Kiba y koneko-chan asintió

"No se metan"

Cuando les grite se detuvieron al instante. Los golpes de las chicas continuaron uno tras otro y aunque no los esquivaba tampoco me lastimaban

"Sera mejor que se detengan ustedes 3, no lograran herirlo por más que lo golpeen"

Quien dijo eso fue la chica con una máscara que cubría la mitad derecha de su rostro

"¿Cómo es posible?"

La chica de la máscara respondió a la pregunta de una de las maids diciendo

"Esa es la posición de karate sanchin, le permite soportar sus golpes a la espera de una oportunidad para contraatacar mientras ustedes se cansan, es la mejor defensa para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿no es así?"

Aquella chica me pregunto eso a mí, parece que tienen una conocedora de las artes marciales, me mantuve en silencio aun con mi guardia alta

[BOOST]

"Incluso estas tensando tus músculos y articulaciones, parece que eres un experto en artes marciales"

"Entonces lo cortare con mi espada"

La chica de cabello negro, con la espada larga tomo una postura ofensiva, no puedo esperar más, debo pasar a la ofensiva, es ahora o nunca, pase un mirada rápida por la habitación y vi una cuchara en la mesa junto a mí, cuando aquella chica se abalanzo sobre mí con su espada me hice a un lado, tome la cuchara en la mesa y observe mi alrededor, estoy rodeado

"Ahora estas atrapado, no tienes manera de escapar o defenderte"

Esas palabras fueron dichas por la 'knight' a la que le había partido la espada, ahora ella sostenía un cuchillo largo

"Estoy rodeado por 12 chicas hermosas, debo ser popular"

Dije eso con sarcasmo, las únicas que no me rodeaban eran 2 chicas pequeñas, una rubia y la otra tenía un bastón, además de la aquella llamada Yubelluna

"Pero te equivocas, no estoy rodeado, son ustedes las que están dentro de mi rango de alcance"

"¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Acaso nos atacaras con esa cuchara? Que gracioso"

"Veremos quién es el que reirá al último"

Usando la cuchara como si fuera una espada hice cortes en cada una de las 12 chicas mientras esquivaba sus ataques, ninguna de ellas resulto herida, pero sus ropas fueron rasgadas en las zonas del pecho, la entrepierna y glúteos

"¡Kya!"

Algunas de las chicas gritaron mientras trataban de cubrirse sus áreas privadas

"Eres de lo pero"

"Monstruo pervertido"

"Digan lo que quieran, ustedes se lo buscaron, yo solo las saque del camino, ahora sigues tú. Deja de esconderte y pelea"

Dije eso mientras le lanzaba la cuchara a riser, esta paso a su lado, lleve mi brazo derecho hacia atrás para tomar impulso y puse toda mi fuerza en él, pase rápidamente entra las chicas y cuando tuve a riser en frente lance mi puño contra el con todo lo que tenía… pero mi puño no lo alcanzo, un círculo mágico de protección que funciona como un escudo fue erguido entre nosotros dos, la persona que lo había creado fue la mujer llamada Yubelluna, salte hacia atrás evitando para hacer distancia entre nosotros

Una chica con el bastón corrió rápidamente y se colocó frente a mí, era pequeña como Koneko-chan. Ella tenía un báculo kon y se posicionó antes de lanzar su ataque. Trate de apartar su báculo, pero de repente sentí mi cuerpo ligero. Eso se debe a que salí volando por los aires y me estrelle con fuerza contra el escritorio, cayendo del otro lado. Sentía un dolor en mi estómago

"¡Rey-san!"

"¡Rey! ¿Me escuchas?"

Buchou vino hacia mí y me ayudo a recostarme. Riser caminó hacia nosotros y me dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica que me derribo

"Así que el usuario del legendario boosted gear resulto un débil niño. La chica que te derrumbo es la más débil de mis sirvientes, pero tanto su experiencia y habilidades como diablo son mejores que las tuyas"

Riser se quedó viendo a mi Sacred Gear y comenzó a reír por la nariz.

"No importa que tan fuerte sea un sacred gear, no servirá de nada si su usuario es débil"

Riser comenzó a reír a todo pulmón

"Buchou, lo… si… en…"

"No avergüences a rias, chico, un golpe a ti es un golpe a ella, ¡Ah! Ya se desmayó"

"Sin embargo, si se vuelves más fuerte, la partida podría ser más interesante… Rias, ¿Qué te parece si realizamos el juego dentro 8 días a partir de hoy?"

"No quiero tu consideración"

"No es eso, si lo realizamos en este momento ya sé cuál será el resultado y no sería interesante de esta manera. Un 'Rating Game' no se gana solo con quererlo, lo sabes ¿cierto? La fuerza de un 'king' solo puede ser juzgada cuando es capaz de usar al máximo las capacidades de sus sirvientes. Así que no es raro entrenar para el primer Rating game"

"…"

Buchou se quedó callada y escuchó cuidadosamente lo que Riser tenía que decirle.

"Si eres tú, aunque solo sean 8 días serás capaz de entrenar bien a tus sirvientes. Yubelluna, prepara todo, nos vamos"

"Si, riser-sama"

"Aceptare la extensión de 8 días que nos ofreces, resolveremos esto en el Rating game… Riser, te derrotare, lo juro"

"Eso está por verse, mi audaz Rias. La próxima vez que nos veamos, será en el juego".

"…"

El silencio se hizo en la sala del club, hasta que yo lo rompí

"¿Ya se fue?"

"…Si"

Cuando escuche las palabras de buchou abrí los ojos

"¿No te desmayaste?"

"Estaba fingiendo, pensé que no se callaría si no lo hacía"

Buchou parecía estar un poco sorprendida

"¿Estas bien rey-san?"

Asia se acercó a mí y coloco sus manos sobre mi estómago, una luz verde salió de ellas, está usando su sacred gear para curarme

"Gracias asia, no te preocupes, logre retroceder antes de que me golpeara con todas sus fuerzas, pero realmente son buenos, será interesante pelear contra ellos, ¿tú qué crees kiba?"

"Sera difícil vencerlos"

Kiba respondió con un tono serio

"Tienes razón, en especial a esa mujer llamada Yubelluna"

"¿Por qué los atacaste de manera tan imprudente? No había forma de que ganaras, además ya habíamos acordado arreglarlo en el Rating game"

"Quería probar que tan fuertes eran buchou"

"Dijiste que acabarías con esto aquí"

"Era un engaño"

"A nosotros también nos engañaste"

"Para engañar a tus enemigos, primero tienes que engañar a tus amigos"

"Ojou-sama, con todo respeto, creo que esta decisión no es la adecuada, hay una gran diferencia entre su experiencia y la de riser-sama"

Quien dijo eso fue la maid de cabello plateado, grayfia

"Es un poco molesto, pero ya no podemos retractarnos, haremos todo lo que podamos para mejorar en estos 8 días"

Buchou hablo con un tono muy serio

"Lo siento buchou, tengo algo que hacer, así que regresare a mi casa"

Tome mi mochila y salí del club. Cuando salo del viejo edificio había trozos de cristal tirados en el suelo, el impulso de mi último golpe había partido el vidrio de la ventana que estaba detrás de riser, aun cuando había sido bloqueado por un círculo mágico

Si eso es todo lo que puedo lograr, entonces no podre ganar, tengo que entrenar todo lo que pueda durante estos 8 días y hacerme más fuerte

 **AFTERWORK**

Hola, gracias por continua leyendo mi fict, oficialmente comenzó el segundo volumen, en el próximo cap empezara el entrenamiento, pero no solo estará presente el grupo de rias

Definiciones

Kisama: un insulto japonés, la gravedad de este difiere dependiendo de la región donde se este, hiendo de algo inofensivo a algo altamente ofensivo

Tanuki: son perros con una apariencia parecida a la de los mapaches, es retratado a veces como un animal al que le gustan las bromas, razón de la que rey compare a ulvida con ellos

 **Notas**

¿Creen que 40 alumnos en mucho? En mi secundaria/bachillerato éramos entre 50 y 60 pero no sé cómo será en otras partes

 **Repuesta a los review**

Alber breaker: si, rey las ama, pero hay muchos tipos de amor, en su caso no es un amor de pareja. La razón por la que me tarde en subir en anterior capitulo fue porque me tome un descanso (en diciembre) para adelantar un poco el fict, pero resulto ser más largo y menos productivo de lo que esperaba

Zafir09: el ultimo capitulo debió haber respondido tu pregunta sobre el estado de raynare, y aun si ddraig se diera cuenta de lo fuerte que es rey no se sorprendería, pues ddraig está entre los seres más fuertes, ni siquiera la fuerza de Sirzechs se acerca a la suya y rey no está al nivel de Sirzechs


	13. volume 2 Chapter 2

**Life 2**

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue un cielo azul despejado y los brillantes rayos del sol, pude sentir la fresca brisa mientras bostezaba y me estiraba, podía escuchar a unas cuantas personas hablando, aunque acabo de despertar no estoy en mi habitación, sino en medio de un bosque

Volviendo un poco atrás, por lo que asia me conto, luego de que me fui del club, el trabajo de los diablos fue cancelada. Buchou y Akeno-san encerraron solas en el viejo edificio de la escuela. Al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre cómo prepararnos para el Rating Game contra riser

Esta será la primera partida de Buchou. Nos dieron 8 días para prepararnos. No sé si es mucho o poco, pero me preocupa si será suficiente para conseguir lo que hace falta para ganar, no, tengo que hacer que este tiempo sea provechoso, me volveré más fuerte… mas… mas

Miré a mi brazo izquierdo en el que reside mi sacred gear. Boosted Gear, tiene la habilidad de duplicar el poder sin límites, pero este tiene muchos puntos débiles que la hacen imperfecta, una de ellas es el tiempo que tarde para alcanzar mi máximo poder y la otra es el usuario, es decir, yo

Volviendo a la razón del raiting game, es debido a que Buchou no quiere casarse con Riser. Ella aceptó el reto y si gana podrá cancelar su compromiso definitivamente.

Compromiso entre diablos de clase alta. No conozco mucho sobre los problemas de sus casas y sinceramente tampoco me interesa, lucharé por el bien de Buchou, tengo una gran deuda con ella. Quiero ayudarla, así es como están las cosas ahora

Volviendo a él porque estoy en medio de un bosque apenas despierto, es debido a que buchou apareció temprano en mi casa y dijo 'empaquen sus cosas, nos vamos a las montañas a entrenar'. Y eso fue todo

"Ha...Ha..."

Quien tenía problemas para respirar era el nuevo miembro del consejo estudiantil, saji, estaba tratando de tomar aire mientras llevaba una enorme maleta, casi del mismo tamaño que la mía, la razón por la que él está aquí a pesar de no ser parte de la nobleza de buchou es debido a que se le pidió ayudarnos, no solo el, también vinieron sona y tsubaki, ya que no podían dejar a uryuu solo en el consejo estudiantil, los demás miembros de la nobleza de sona se quedaron

"Vamos Rey, date prisa".

Buchou, quien está muy adelante de mí, me apura.

"El agua esta deliciosa"

Akeno-san, que está junto a buchou, dijo eso, ella está tomando agua de una pequeña fuente natural. Asia, sona y tsubaki estaban junto a ellas. Asia me ve preocupada

"Umm... ¿debería ayudarle un poco?".

"No te preocupes. Rey debe ser capaz de hacer por lo menos esto".

"Mira que hacernos llevar esta cantidad de equipaje que es demasiado pesado en la espalda y además de dos más en las manos. Tu ama de verdad es un 'oni' ¿Qué rayos hay en estas maletas?"

Quien se estaba quejando es saji

"No es un oni es un 'akuma' y no es mi ama, además, aunque fue idea de buchou tu ama también lo aprobó, eso las pone al mismo nivel"

Saji está llevando el equipaje de sona y el de tsubaki, además del suyo, mientras que yo llevo el mío, el de buchou, el de akeno-san y el de asia

"Me voy a adelantar"

"Maldito kiba, no presumas"

Saji le grito cuando kiba nos rebaso, la maleta de kiba también era grande, aunque solo llevaba una, en ella están las cosas que usaremos para cocinar como las ollas y los sartenes

"Con permiso"

La que nos rebaso ahora fue koneko-chan, su maleta es varias veces más grande que la nuestra, eso es porque ella es quien lleva la comida, ella la lleva como si nada, como se esperaba de una torre. Deje salir otro gran bostezo de nuevo

"Tu ¿acaso no dormiste bien?"

"No dormí nada anoche, estuve entrenando sin descanso, mi compañero no dejo de dispararme con su arma"

Le respondí a saji. En cuanto regrese a casa le pedí a najenda que me ayudara a entrenar

"Entonces las balas te dieron y por eso estas todo vendado, realmente no te tuvo compasión, no me gustaría entrenar con esa persona"

Saji dijo eso con algo de miedo en su cara, ya que mi apariencia era casi como la de una momia

"No, logre evitar las balas, pero al hacerlo najenda aprovechaba para golpearme sin piedad, no tuve tiempo de sanar mis heridas antes de venir debido a que cuando buchou llego a mi casa, yo aún estaba entrenando"

"Entonces estás cansado por no haber dormido y por eso vas tan despacio"

"De echo voy despacio porque estaba dormido, acabo de despertarme hace poco"

"¿Caminabas dormido?"

"Más bien, me dormí mientras caminada"

"Nunca había escuchado de alguien que se durmiera de pie, menos que lo hiciera caminando"

"Solo es mi conciencia la que duerme, mi subconsciente e inconsciente están 'despiertos' así que estoy al tanto de lo que me rodea, a diferencia de los sonámbulos que se estrellan cuando caminan dormidos. Ser capaz de sentir tu entorno aun mientras duermes es importante, sino quieres que un enemigo te ataque con la guardia baja, eso fue lo que Najenda dijo"

"A todo esto ¿Quién es Najenda-san?"

"Ummmmm, podrías llamarla mi benefactora"

Saji quedo insatisfecho por mi respuesta y lo demostraba en su cara

"Por cierto rey, siempre la llamas najenda, deben ser muy cercanos para que la llames por su nombre de pila"

Nos habíamos acercamos a donde los demás nos estaban esperando y parece que alcanzaron a escuchar nuestra conversación, por lo que buchou dijo eso

"Yo llamo a todos por sus nombres de pila, no tiene nada que ver con ser cercanos"

"A akeno, yuuto, koneko y a mí no nos llamas por nuestros nombres de pila"

Buchou dijo eso, a lo que saji añadió

"A mí tampoco, aunque prefiero que no lo hagas"

"Eso es porque me molestaría llamarte por tu nombre, saji"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Saji se enojó por mi comentario. Buchou tiene razón, no había notado que no los llamaba por sus nombres, aunque llamo a akeno-san y a koneko-chan por sus respectivos nombres agrego honoríficos, cosa que no suelo hacer

"No estoy seguro del porque"

"Yo preferiría que no lo hicieras conmigo"

Esas fueron las palabras de sona, ella hablo con su usual tono. Decidimos tomar un descanso y aprovechar para que asia cure mis heridas

"Oye suminoe, cuanto falta para llegar"

"Ya pasamos la mitad saji, así que falta poco"

"¿Y cuánto es exactamente 'poco'?"

"Pues no es mucho"

"Puedes ser un poco más específico"

"¡Por eso te estoy diciendo que es poco! ¡No seas impaciente saji!"

"¡Y por eso te digo que seas más específico, suminoe!"

"¡Aun si te lo digo, no reducirá la distancia, así que deja de preguntar!"

"¡Maldito!"

"Ustedes 2 ya dejen de pelear"

"¡SI!"

Ambos respondimos al mismo tiempo a la orden de sona

"Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal les ha parecido la academia sakuragaoka en comparación con el instituto sorami?"

"Me parece un buen lugar"

"Tiene un ambiente agradable"

"Hay muchos tipos de estudiantes"

Eso fue lo que buchou, akeno-san y kiba dijeron, koneko-chan no opino

"Los estudiantes son más abiertos, en sorami todos eran muy reservados, aunque hay estudiantes problemáticos"

Tsubaki asintió a las palabras de sona, asia tenía una cara confusa, así que le dije

"Excepto saji, todo los demás se transfirieron de la instituto sorami a la academia sakuragaoka antes de empezar este año"

"Ya veo, pero ¿por qué?"

"Pues, veras…"

"Eso se debe a que el instituto sorami fue destruido por una persona"

Antes de que pudiera explícale a asia la razón, sona dijo esas palabras, la cara de asia mostro lo asombrada que estaba por esto

"Yo intente entrar al instituto sorami, así que hice el examen, aunque no lo pude aprobar"

Saji dijo eso, así que el también intento ingresar, pero fallo en el examen

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo también tome el examen de ingreso"

"No te sientas mal por no haberlo pasado suminoe, el examen era muy difícil, aunque kaichou lo paso con un puntaje casi perfecto, escuche que fue el más alto desde que se fundó el instituto, impresionante ¿o no?"

"¿Por qué presumes como si hubieras sido tu saji? Como sea, yo saque el máximo puntaje la única razón por la cual no entre fue porque no quise, solo tome el examen como un capricho"

"No mientas"

"No ganaría nada mintiendo, sino quieres creerme no lo hagas"

"El instituto sorami es el mejor en la región de kanto, ¿Por qué alguien no querría entrar ahí?"

"Desde la secundaria tenía claro lo que quiero hacer en el futuro, decidí que lo importante era la universidad y que no importaba a la preparatoria en la que entrara"

"¡Discúlpate con todos aquellos que se esforzaron para pasar ese examen!"

"¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?"

"¡Solo discúlpate!"

Por alguna razón saji parece estar enfadado, él puede ser muy molesto

"Suminoe-kun"

Quien me llamo fue sona

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿También me dirás que debo disculparme?"

"No. Tú dices que no importaba en que preparatoria entraras, aun así escogiste la academia sakuragaokua por sobre el instituto sorami, siendo este último mejor, no creo que lo hayas echo si un motivo ¿o me equivoco?"

Sona es muy perspicaz, la razón por la que elegí a sakuragaoka es porque kari y mis otros compañeros de secundaria aspiraban a entrar ahí, ellos no tenían los promedios suficientes para aspirar a una preparatoria de tan alto nivel como sorami, pero decir que elegí el lugar en el que estudiaría por 3 años solo porque quería estar con mis compañeros es vergonzoso, aunque también hubo otro motivo

"El director me envió una carta diciendo que me quería en sakuragaoka, decía que mi futuro sería mejor si entraba allí, y que desarrollaría mi magia. Estoy agradecido de haber entrado, conocí a muchas personas con las cuales afronte problemas que no podría haber resuelto solo"

En cuanto asia termino de curarme, nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo, necesitábamos llegar lo más pronto posible, dicho eso, podríamos tele-transportarnos con un círculo mágico, pero buchou dijo que caminar era parte del entrenamiento

"Rey, gracias de nuevo por conseguir donde quedarnos"

"No hay problema buchou, me sorprendió cuando de repente dijo que iríamos a las montañas y dormiríamos al aire libre"

"Decidí eso porque no tengo un lugar donde alojarnos, pero para poder entrenar bien es mejor tener un techo seguro para dormir"

"No se puede hacer nada, después de todo los diablos tienen prohibido tener inmuebles en este mundo"

"¿A qué te refieres conque los diablos no pueden tener bienes inmuebles?"

Saji fue quien pregunto eso

"Pues, durante la guerra entre Dios, los ángeles caídos y los diablos, la mayor parte de las batallas se llevaron a cabo en este mundo, el cual no estaba directamente relacionado con ninguna de las 3 grandes facciones, y recibió un gran daño por esas batallas, es por eso que la asociación de magos de ese tiempo restringió su acceso a este mundo y prohibió que tuvieran tierras, para venir a este mundo y alojarse en él se necesita el permiso de la persona encargada de él área en la que se quieren quedar, eso es si quieren estar aquí legalmente"

"¿Eso realmente era necesario?"

Parece que saji no entiende

"Déjame ponerlo de otra manera, si 3 personas entran en tu casa y pelean, causando un desastre, ¿no te molestarías hasta el punto de no querer dejarlas volver a entrar en ella?"

"Por supuesto que sí, ¿Quién no lo haría?"

"Pues es lo mismo en este caso, la asociación de magos restringió el acceso de las 3 grandes facciones a este mundo para evitar al máximo que se viera envuelto en una futura guerra"

"¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?"

"Aunque no lo creas, entre en una academia mágica durante las vacaciones de mi primer año de preparatoria, aunque me expulsaron en una semana, pero conserve mis libros"

"¡¿Cómo te expulsan tan rápido?!"

"De alguna manera no es del todo increíble"

A la queja de saji le siguieron las palabras de sona

"Que cruel eres, sona"

"Y, ¿Por qué te expulsaron?"

"Realmente eres curioso saji. Supongo que no llenaba mis expectativas, me di cuenta de que mi habilidad estaba más allá del rendimiento académico"

Dije medio en broma

"Ese lugar era muy apegado a las normas, el maestro de mi gremio dice que no se puede progresar en la magia si se fijan límites y yo estoy de acuerdo. Además hubo algo que realmente no me gusto, los profesores pueden ser estrictitos, pero al directora de esa academia iba más allá de eso, impartía castigos físicos demasiados drásticos, aun por la cosa más trivial"

"Sin importar cuan malo sea un estudiantes, un maestro no tiene permitido recurrir a un castigo físico"

"Exacto sona y por eso decidí dejar la academia, pero estaba prohibido que los estudiantes se retiraran, esto era debido a que si se supiera que un estudiante abandono voluntariamente una academia mágica tan prestigiosa como era esa, la reputación de esta caería"

"Así que decidiste hacer que te expulsaran"

"Correcto buchou, hice un gran KABOOM es la cara de la directora, literalmente"

Sonreí mostrando que estaba orgulloso de haberlo echo

"Tu realmente eres… Como sea, volviendo al tema anterior, ¿Qué pasaría si una persona tuviera un terreno y fuera reencarnado en un diablo? ¿Qué haría la asociación?"

"Esa es una buena pregunta saji, creo que la asociación no está del todo al tanto sobre el sistema de reencarnación de los diablos, en otras palabras, mientras no lo descubran no habrá problema"

"Esa fue una respuesta a medias, bien, no importa. Pero no crees que la asociación mágica está siendo un poco extrema, digo, no es como si los diablos hubieran atacado directamente este mundo"

"Eso es cierto saji, pero aun cuando la guerra termino, ninguna de las facciones hizo algo para arreglar el daño que causaron, es decir, no se hicieron responsables por lo que hicieron, eso demuestra su desinterés por lo que le pueda ocurrirle a este mundo"

"Rey, estas siendo un poco descortés, si un diablo de sangre pura y clase alta como riser te escuchara estoy segura de que no le gustaría, además después de la gran guerra entre las 3 facciones, los diablos tuvimos que enfrentar otra guerra, una entre nosotros mismos, no hubo tiempo para compensar los daños causados en este mundo"

Fui reprendido por buchou, pero…

"Estoy consciente de la guerra que se libró entre los diablos, pero incluso después de que acabara los diablos le dieron más importancia a recuperarse ellos mismos y hasta el día de hoy, ni siquiera se han disculpado por lo ocurrido en la guerra entre las 3 facciones, lo mismo va para los ángeles caído y hasta para Dios, además si un diablo se enoja porque digo la verdad solo me estaría dando la razón ¿no es así?"

Buchou no refuto mis palabras

"De cualquier manera, no es como que este molesto por haber convertido la tierra en su campo de batalla, esto es algo que paso antes de que yo naciera así que no tiene que ver conmigo. Tan poco me siento intimidado por los que se hacen llamar clase alta o sangre pura, no me interesan las clases sociales"

"Oe, no deberías decir eso suminoe, como diablos reencarnados no tenemos otra opción que seguir las reglas del reino de los diablos"

"Te equivocas saji, no se cual haya sido tus circunstancias cuando te convertiste en diablo, pero estoy seguro que hay quienes fueron reencarnados sin tener voz ni voto, a ese clase no le puedes obligar a que cumplan las normas puestas por otros, ya que nunca quisieron ser diablos"

"Rey, eso sería lo mismo que decir que no seguirás las reglas de este mundo solo porque no pediste nacer en el"

"Me atrapaste buchou, supongo que solo quería una excusa para no obedecer las órdenes de diablos engreídos como riser, ya que soy del tipo de persona que no le gusta que le digan que hacer. Sin importar su estatus, nadie está por encima de mí, igualmente, nadie está por debajo de mí, eso es porque nadie es mejor que nadie, eso es lo que pienso"

"Kaichou, este tipo es un tonto ¿cierto?"

Sona no dijo nada y saji, que interpretando su silencio como una afirmación, continuo diciendo

"Entonces ¿cómo es que puede tener razón en este tipo de asuntos?"

"Todos tenemos nuestros momentos"

Eso fue lo que sona dijo

"Me gusta la leche con chocolate"

Mis palabras provocaron que saji dijera

"Y hasta ahí llego su momento"

"Oh ya puedo ver el lugar en el que nos quedaremos"

A la vista estaba una gran casa, tenía solo 2 pisos pero era amplia, aunque es visible aun nos tomaría como 15 minutos llegar a ella, a su lado hay un gran estanque ¿o sería más correcto llamarlo un pequeño lago?

"¡Que grande! ¿Acaso eres millonario como para tener una casa así en medio del bosque?"

La sorpresa se podía notar en la voz de saji

"No soy millonario, apenas y logro arreglármelas para sobrevivir cada mes con el dinero que tengo, soy de la clase acomodada, igual que tu"

"No juegues, no hay forma de que alguien así tenga una casa como esta, ¿vienes a menudo?"

"No, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que vine, en aquella ocasión era solo un niño, mis padres me trajeron, me la pase explorando el área la mayor parte del tiempo, hacia el oeste hay un riachuelo y más al noroeste una cascada"

"¿Qué tanto de este terreno es tuyo?"

Tsubaki fue quien pregunto

"Empieza más o menos desde donde vinimos caminando, hasta más allá de ese bosque, donde alcanza la vista"

Indique de norte a sur

"Y desde el riachuelo al oeste, hasta aquella montaña en el este que sobresale sobre las demás"

"¡¿Todo este terreno es tuyo?!"

"Podría decide"

"Es realmente grande ¿Cuantos sirvientes trabajan en esa casa? ¿Tienes más casas como esta en esta área? ¿Tienes en otros lugares?"

Saji empezó a lanzarme preguntas una tras otra

"Respondiendo en ese orden. Al menos una docena de personas trabajan aquí manteniéndola limpia, aunque les pedí que se fueran después de limpiarla, creí que sería la mejor opción ya que vamos a entrenar. No, esta es la única casa en esta área. Hay otras en varias partes del mundo, supongo"

"Lo sabía, eres millonario"

"Ya te dije que no lo soy"

"¿Cómo es que tienes todo esto entonces?"

"La empresa que dirigía mi oyaji tiene buenos ingresos, las tierras fueron compradas por el dueño anterior a mi oyaji solo para demostrar que tenía el dinero para comprarlas, después de tenerlas no la uso para nada, mi oyaji les dio usos, vendió casi la mitad, construyo orfanatos y ancianitos en algunas, otras las convirtió en reservas naturales y construyo casa en las que quedaron para que pudiéramos quedarnos en ellas cuando viajáramos"

"¿Y aun así dices que no eres millonario?"

"Yo no he heredado nada de lo que mi oyaji tenía, aunque está a mi nombre no será mío hasta que termine la universidad, por eso debo luchar para lograr arreglármelas con trabajos de medio tiempo"

"Un estudiante de preparatoria no debería tener trabajos de medio tiempo"

Sona fue quien dijo eso

"Dame un respiro, ¿esa es una regla de sorami? Nuestra academia no prohíbe que los estudiantes trabajen, si yo no trabajara no podría mantener a los que viven en mi casa, además, ¿acaso lo que hacen los diablos no se considera trabajo?"

"… Tienes razón, retiro mis palabras"

Parece que sona puede admitir sus errores

-0-

Finalmente estábamos frente a la casa

"Es hermosa"

"Es más grande de cerca"

Esas eran las opiniones de asia y saji

"Alístense, comenzaremos el entrenamiento de inmediato"

Todos asentimos a la orden de buchou, aunque saji parecía estar muy cansado

Lleve a las chicas a una habitación en el primer piso donde podían dejar su equipaje y cambiarse, luego me fui con kiba y saji a otra habitación para cambiarnos

Mientras me quitaba la ropa empecé a imaginarme a las chicas desvistiéndose en el cuarto de al lado, una por una, para después colocarse sus otras ropas. Me reprendí a mí mismo, ahora no es momento para esos pensamientos, ya que tenía a kiba a mi lado, decidí aprovechar para preguntarle algo

"Kiba, cuando peleamos para rescatar a asia, dijiste que odiabas a los ángeles caídos y a los sacerdotes ¿Por qué?"

Kiba lo pensó por un momento y luego respondió

"Tú y asia-san fueron salvados por buchou, con el resto de nosotros fue igual, es por eso que queremos ganar, por su bien ¿verdad?"

"Si, vamos a hacerlo"

Estábamos a las afuera de la casa, todos llevábamos puesto el uniforme de gimnasia de invierno de la academia, consintió en una sudadera y una chaqueta manga larga, antes de empezar a entrenar buchou dijo que estaba prohibido usar nuestras sacred gear durante el campamento

La primera lección comenzó. Manejo de espadas con a Kiba

En este entrenamiento usaríamos espadas de manera, será kiba, contra saji y yo

"¿Por qué estas entrenando también saji?"

"El trato era que los ayudaríamos a entrenar y ustedes a nosotros, es ganar y ganar"

"Ya entiendo, entonces iré primero"

Termine los estiramientos. Tome la espada de madera en mi mano derecha y corrí hacia kiba, lance varios ataques consecutivos, pero todos fueron bloqueados por kiba, el uso su velocidad para colocarse a mi costado derecho y golpeo mi espada, haciendo una apertura y lanzando un golpe a mi cabeza, aunque intente atraparlo con mi mano libre no pude

"Lo que esperaba de un 'kgniht'"

Eso fue lo que dije. Ahora fue el turno de saji, el comenzó a lanzar golpes igual que yo lo había hecho, kiba los esquivaba o los bloqueaba

"Así no, no solo se debe mover la espada, se debe leer los movimientos del oponente y no bajar la guardia"

Haciendo uso de su velocidad, kiba se colocó detrás de saji y le coloco su espada de madera en el cuello, admitiendo su derrota saji se rindió, ahora es mi turno otra vez

"Yuuto, no te contengas"

"Entendido, ahora yo atacare rey-kun"

Kiba asintió a las órdenes de buchou y me lanzo una advertencia, aun con eso, no fui capaz de evitar ser tumbado luego de que se movió rápidamente, de nuevo fue el turno de saji y resulto igual que yo, esto continuo ocurriendo varias veces, pero creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando al ritmo de kiba, lo probare ahora

Era mi turno, kiba se movió rápidamente desapareció de mi vista, casi al instante el sonido de un golpe se escuchó, fue provocado por la espada de madera de kiba, pero esta vez no golpeo mi cuerpo sino mi espada, aplicando fuerza con mi mano logre hacer a kiba retroceder

"Eso estuvo bien, lograste ver mis movimiento y bloquear mi ataque, estoy impresionado"

"De echo no lo vi, solo lo anticipe, el punto de este entrenamiento es que nos acostumbremos a tu velocidad, por eso nos lo estás poniendo fácil y solo atacas directos sin fintas, con eso en mente, simplemente coloque mi espada en el lugar que pensé que atacarías y acerté"

"Nada mal, pero ya que te diste cuenta comenzare a atacar desde todos lados"

Kiba de nuevo despareció, apareciendo detrás de mí y golpeándome en la espalda, no pude hacer nada para bloquearlo, en mi siguiente intento el resultado fue el mismo, puedo seguir su velocidad con mi vista, más exactamente cuándo kiba está cerca de nosotros desacelera para evitar chocar, en ese momento soy capaz de verlo, pero mí cuerpo no reacciona lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear o evitar sus ataques

Saji fue derribado de nuevo, eso significa que es mi turno otra vez, una idea pasó por mi cabeza, apreté mi puño izquierdo y me puse de pie sosteniendo mi espada de madera con mi mano derecha

"Aquí voy"

Kiba grito y se movió a gran velocidad, casi al mismo tiempo esparcía la arena que tenía en mi mano izquierda en el aire a mi alrededor, la había tomado antes de levantarme, vi como la arena se movía irregularmente a mi izquierda, lance un golpe con mi espada en esa dirección, esta se estrelló con el de kiba

"Usar arena para poder saber por dónde atacare, ingenioso"

El punto de usar la arena era lograr anticipar la posición de kiba aunque fuese un segundo antes de lo que puedo anticipar solo con mi vista, de esa manera aunque sea solo un segundo más, puedo obtener el tiempo necesario para bloquearlo, el plan funciono, pero no creo que resulte una segunda vez

"Tomemos un descanso"

Después de escuchar a buchou, kiba y yo nos relajamos, me senté en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y coloque mi espada de madera junto a mí. Entre más practicaba con Kiba mejor entendía su habilidad. Se nota que ha practicado por mucho tiempo, y que tiene bastante experiencia en batalla, además de talento usando la espada. Su técnica con la espada también es impresionante

"Estas mejorando rey-kun"

Fue Kiba el que me felicito

"¿Tú crees? Aun no logro mover mi cuerpo como quiero"

"¿Tienes problemas para mover tu cuerpo?"

"Si, desde que reencarne las reacciones de mi cuerpo se han hecho más lentas"

"Ya veo, así que estas teniendo esos problemas"

Buchou fue quien hablo esta vez

"¿Sabes algo de esto buchou?"

"Si, es algo usual que ocurre después de ser reencarnado en un diablo, estimando es algo que le pasa a 1 de cada 7 diablos reencarnados, en especial a aquellos que consumen más de una evil piece"

"¿A alguno le ocurrió esto antes?"

Akeno-san, kiba, koneko-chan, asia, saji y tsubaki negaron con la cabeza, eso demuestra las estadísticas de buchou, de los 7 diablos reencarnados aquí, yo soy 'ese' que tiene el problema

"¿Y cómo se soluciona?"

"¡Entrenando!"

Buchou respondió casi de inmediato

"Ya me lo esperaba"

"Rey-kun, ya has usado una espada antes ¿cierto? Tienes la técnica y el conocimiento ¿Quién te entreno?"

Kiba fue quien pregunto

"He aprendido de varias personas, pero si tuviera que llamar a uno 'maestro' diría que fue 'esa' mujer"

"¿'Esa' mujer? ¿Quién es?"

"No tiene nombre, ella vive sola en las montañas y solo baja para hacer trabajos, najenda la conoció durante uno de sus viajes, me llevo hasta ella y le pidió que me entrenara, al principio se negó, pero najenda la convenció, como solo vivíamos nosotros 2, ella me llamaba chico o tu y yo la llamaba maestra, aunque con el tiempo comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre"

"¿Y cuál es el nombre de su estilo?"

"Kamikaze ryuken" (viento divino espada dragón)

"No lo había escuchado"

Es normal que kiba, quien es un espadachín, no lo conozca

"Eso se debe a que es una técnica que solo se pasa de padre a hijo en la familia de mi maestra"

"Entonces tuviste suerte de que la enseñara"

"Más bien najenda la engaño diciéndole que debía tomar un aprendiz o su estilo de espada desaparecería, así que ella acepto, no solo me enseño a usar la espada sino también muchos tipos de armas, pero era muy estricta, me cortaba cada vez que bajaba la guardia, miren…"

Levante mi buzo junto con mi camisa y señale una a una las cicatrices de cortes que tenia

"Esta cicatriz es de su katana, esta de aquí es de un kunai, esta de acá es de una shurike, esta es de un kusarigama, esta es de una flecha y esta de una lanza"

"¿Qué hay de la del centro? Esa es muy grande"

Saji fue el que pregunto eso, me quede en silencio por un momento recordando el cómo me la había hecho, es la más reciente que tengo

"Esa me la hizo un ángel caído en su intento de matarme"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, notando esto saji puso una cara de confusión al no entender porque el ambiente había cambiado, el silencio se rompió cuando sona pellizco la mejilla de saji, haciéndolo soltar un quejido. Tal vez buchou le contó a sona sobre el incidente con Raynare, eso explicaría porque reprendió a saji

"Pero esta es mi favorita"

Señale una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de mi abdomen

"Esa no parece una herida hecha con un arma con filo"

"Tienes buen ojo kiba, esta fue hecha por una bala"

"¿Cómo puede ser esa tu favorita?"

Sonreí por la pregunta de saji

"Eso es porque gracias a esta herida conocí a una buena persona. Como sea, también hay alguien más que me ha entrenado en el manejo de la espada, no puedo decir que es mi maestro pero si he aprendido de él y es famoso"

"¿Quién es?"

Kiba pregunto curioso

"Su nombre es Arthuro Pendragon, probablemente lo conozcan"

"¿Hablas del gran rey Arthuro?"

Buchou pregunto sin ocultar su sorpresa

"Ese mismo"

"Se supone que el falleció hace muchos años"

"No estás del todo mal sona, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias está vivo, tomaría demasiado tiempo explicárselas y eso sería un fastidio, así que no lo haré. Pero estoy seguro de que se han topado con el antes, después de todo estudia en la academia sakuragaoka"

Todos parecían estar sorprendidos por lo que les decía, excepto saji, es parecía no creerme

"¿Y es fuete?"

"Si, increíblemente fuerte buchou"

"Rey, ¿podrías…?"

"No"

Buchou me miro sorprendida ya que la interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar

"Ibas a decirme que le pidiera que se convirtiera en tu siervo, para que nos ayudara a ganar el juego contra riser ¿cierto?"

Buchoun solo asintió

"Lo siento, pero no puedo, es cierto que nuestras posibilidades aumentarían si lo tuviéramos de nuestro lado, pero él era un rey, pedirle que se convierta en el siervo de alguien dañaría su honor, yo lo respeto y lo admiro, no hay forma de que le pida eso, y aunque lo hiciera estoy seguro que las piezas que tienes no son suficientes para reencarnarlo"

"Tienes razón, lo siento, aun si se lo pidieras no hay garantía de que aceptara"

"Pues, si fuera yo quien se lo pidiera probablemente aceptaría, pero aun así no lo hare, después de todo, él es mío, y yo soy muy posesivo"

"Así que tienes esos gustos"

"Estoy seguro de que lo malinterpretas saji, pero a la vez no estás del todo equivocado"

Eso es porque 'el' rey Arthuro es en realidad 'ella'

"Bien, suficiente descanso, continuemos entrenando"

Me quite el buzo, junto con mi camiseta negra y las puse con cuidado en el piso, también me quite los zapatos

"¿Por qué te estas quitando la ropa?"

"La ropa limita mis movimientos y es molesta"

Le respondí a saji como si fuera algo obvio

"¿Listo kiba?"

Kiba asintió y luego dijo

"¿Estás bien estando tan lejos?"

"Si"

La distancia que nos separaba era de poco más de 10 metros, decidí empezar a esta distancia como una prueba para mí mismo, tenía mí espada de madera en mi mano izquierda como si estuviera envainada, coloque mi mano derecha sobre el mango de la espada

"Aquí voy, Kamikaze ryuken iai: Flash" (viento divino espada dragón Desenvainar y Envainar: destello)

Acorte la distancia entre kiba y yo en un parpadeo, desenvaine mi espada dirigiéndola hacia él, pero kiba la bloqueo con la suya, di un salto hacia atrás creando distancia entre los dos, el 'flash' es una técnica inbloqueable, para un espadachín que la ha dominado el tiempo, la distancia e incluso el miedo se reduce a nada, el que kiba la bloqueara significa que no alcance la velocidad necesaria, durante este campamento de entrenamiento debo por lo menos alcanzar la velocidad suficiente para ejecutar esta técnica

"Esa fue una gran técnica y tu velocidad también fue asombrosa"

"Gracias, pero no es suficiente, aun necesito mejorar, continuemos"

Segunda lección entrenamiento de magia con a Akeno-san

Después del entrenamiento físico es el turno del entrenamiento mágico, esta vez asia nos acompañaba a saji y a mí, los demás parecen estar haciendo sus propias rutinas

"Deja que el prana de tu cuerpo fluya y concéntrala en un solo lugar. Deben concentrarse, si logras perfeccionar el control del prana podrán pasar a la manifestación física"

Akeno-san nos explicó lo fundamental para el uso de la magia

Levante mi mano frente a mí y trate de concentrar mana como dijo akeno-san ¡Concéntrate! ¡Debo concentrarme!

No hubo ningún resultado, akeno-san se colocó junto a mí y pasó sus dedos por mi brazo, desde mi hombro hasta las puntas de mis dedos como si tratara de guiar el flujo del prana

"Concéntrate y siente el prana"

"¡Lo hice!"

Asia tenía una esfera verde de energía mágica entre sus mano, era del tamaño de una pelota de baseball. Así que el aura de Asia es verde. Ella es impresionante, no solo controla bien el flujo de mana, sino que logro una manifestación física sin problemas. Por otro lado, saji tenía dificultades, el logro la manifestación física también, su esfera era apenas visible, de echo es mas pequeña que el grosor de un dedo

"Ara, ara. Sabía que Asia-chan tendría talento para la magia".

El que Asia pueda hacerse más fuerte está bien. Por mi parte, a pesar de que logre acumular magia durante mi pequeña pelea contra riser, ahora no puedo hacerlo, ¿acaso esto también es un problema usual en los diablos reencarnados? No tiene caso pensar en eso ahora, si no puedo acular mana, entonces lo intentare con ki, me concentre en el flujo de ki en mi cuerpo, pero no salió como pensé

Un fuerte estruendo resonó en la habitación, este fue causado por la explosión y a su vez la causa de esta fue el mal manejo que tuve del ki, había una cortina de humo negro en la habitación y todos estábamos tosiendo

"¿Qué haces suminoe? ¿Intentas matarnos?"

"Lo siento, algo salió mal"

Cuando estaba en la academia mágica algo similar paso durante una de las clases, ya que no tenía control sobre mi prana. Al mirar la pared vi que una parte de ella estaba agrietada por la explosión

"Rey-kun, ¿Qué usaste para derrotar a aquella ángel caído?"

Con 'aquella', akeno-san se refiera a Raynare

"Use magia de fuego"

"Ya veo, usaste la manipulación de la naturaleza"

"¿Qué es la manipulación de la naturaleza?"

Saji le pregunto eso a akeno-san

"Les mostrare"

Akeno-san puso su mano sobre una botella con agua y transmitió su poder mágico a esta

El agua se convirtió en hielo y tomó la forma de un pico perforando la botella desde adentro.

"Si se concentran, no solo pueden manipular el agua, sino también el fuego, el viento y la tierra. Asia-chan, intenta hacer esto"

"¡Sí! ¡Me esforzare!"

"Saji-kun tú también. Rey-kun, continúa practicando el flujo del mana y la manifestación física. La magia se basa en tu imaginación. Primero debes imaginar algo en tu cabeza antes de que puedas hacer que suceda".

"Imaginarme algo en mi cabeza"

Antes usaba mi magia sin pensarlo mucho, pero cuando estaba aprendiendo creo que me dijeron algo parecido

"Es fácil hacerlo usando la forma de algo en lo que eres bueno o con lo que piensas con regularidad".

Me quede pensando un momento, la manifestación física sería como la proyección y la manipulación de la naturaleza seria como mi raiken

"Concéntrate, concéntrate"

Akeno-san estaba diciendo eso, cuando la mire mis ojos se desviaron a sus pechos, ya que ella esta inclinada en la mesa frente a mí, ya que está usando una camisa holgada sus pechos se ven llamativos. ¡No! ¿En qué estoy pensando?"

"¿Qué pasa, rey-kun?"

Akeno-san se acercó diciendo eso, haciendo que sus pechos se balanceara, ¿acaso no lleva sostén?

"No es nada, me esforzare"

Incluso si digo eso, ¿Qué debería hacer? Veía el suelo mientras pensaba, de pronto note una piedrecita, su tamaño era incluso menor que mi dedo, probablemente es de la pared que agriete, una idea cruzo mi cabeza, tome aquella piedrecita y la coloque en el centro de mi mano mientras apretaba mi puño ligeramente

"¿Qué vas a hacer suminoe?"

"Por alguna razón estoy teniendo problemas con el flujo del mana y el ki, pero ya que soy un diablo debería tener mejor afinidad con el reishi"

"Rey-kun, el reishi es más difícil de manipular que el mana o el ki, debido a que es más denso"

Aun si eso es verdad, al menos debo intentarlo, concéntrate… Cuando abrí mi mano derecha, la pequeña piedra se había congelado

"Sorprendente rey-kun"

"Gracias akeno-san, creo que dejare la manifestación física por ahora y me concentrare en la manipulación elemental"

Tome una botella con agua y la coloque en la mesas, coloque mi mano sobre ella y me concentre, poco a poco la botella se fue congelando

"Realmente eres bueno en esto suminoe"

"Te equivocas saji, fíjate, solo se congelo la parte externa de la botella, el agua de adentro sigue siendo liquida, además, mi afinación es con el hielo, con este nivel no será suficiente para hacerle frente al fuego de riser"

"Eso es cierto, pero por otro lado, rey-kun tiene buena compatibilidad con sona-sama que tiene afinación con el agua"

"Ya veo, así que sona es una usuaria del agua"

"Así es"

La persona que dijo eso fue sona, que acababa de entrar en la habitación

"¡Yo también entrenare para tener afinación con el agua y así ser compatible con kaichou!"

Saji comenzó a tratar de congelar el agua, de pronto se ha puesto muy entusiasta

"Pensé que estabas con buchou"

"Así era, planeamos algunos escenarios que podrían pasar durante el rating game y rias está tratando de memorizarlos, yo vine porque escuche un fuerte estruendo"

"Esa fue una explosión causada por mi magia"

"Ten más cuidado suminoe-kun, podrías terminar hiriendo a alguien"

"Lo tendré en mente"

"Durante nuestro partido de dodgeball pudiste contralar tu magia muy bien, ¿Qué paso?"

"Incluso si me preguntas eso sona, no estoy muy seguro, he estado teniendo problemas con mi magia además de mi cuerpo desde que reencarne, cuando estoy molesto o emocionado parece funcionar, pero el resto del tiempo me es difícil usarlo, incluso cuando desafié a riser, primero pude usar magia sin problemas, pero después no pude y tuve que recurrir a un combate físico, también está el asunto de mi boosted gear, puedo activarlo a pesar de tener problemas con la magia"

"Así que cuando estas molesto o emocionado funciona, me pregunto ¿Por qué?"

"La magia está ligada a los sentimientos, para ser más exactos están ligada al corazón. Hay circuitos mágicos que rodean el corazón, cuando este bombea más rápido debido a que se tienen fuertes emociones, el mana o el ki circulan más rápido al igual que la sangre, eso fue lo que me explicaron"

"Entonces la ira y la emoción son los sentimientos más eficaces para aumentar el flujo del prana y la fuerza de la magia"

"No estoy de acuerdo con la ira sona, es cierto que podría ser el sentimiento más eficaz, pero nubla la mente y el juicio"

Incluso es perdido el control de mí mismo al dejarme llevar por la ira, guardándome ese pensamiento continúe hablando

"La ira puede conllevar al deseo de matar, la magia responderá a eso, cuando peleas no importa que tan fuerte sea el ataque, este nunca matara a tu oponente a menos que lo desees, esa es una de las características de la magia"

"Durante el rating game abra situaciones que podrían molestarte o emocionarte por lo que podrías usar tu magia, pero aun así no es bueno depender de eso"

Sona tiene razón, no sería bueno depender de una situación difícil para poder usar mi magia

La tercera lección es un combate de práctica con saji

¿Se le puede llamar a esto una lección?

"¿Están listos? Comiencen"

Quien dio esa orden fue la chica de cabello negro largo y ojos heterocromáticos, shinra tsubaki, ella está actuando como réferi

En cuanto dio la señal saque mi revolver, que había preparado antes, y le dispare a saji antes de que pudiera moverse. La bala le dio en el abdomen y saji cayó al suelo sosteniéndose la herida

"¡Maldito, realmente me disparaste! ¡Voy a morir!"

"Cálmate y fíjate bien"

Saji entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba sangrando

"Te dispare con una bala de goma, no te matara pero duele tanto como una real, o puede que incluso más"

"Incluso si no me mata no puedes usar eso en los entrenamientos"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?"

"Este es un entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, empiecen otra vez"

Ambos asentimos en afirmación a las palabras de tsubaki, guarde mi revolver y me prepare

Saji corrió hacia mí, cuando estuvo cerca lanzo un golpe a la cara, haciéndome a un lado lo evadí, su siguiente ataque fue una patada hacia la parte alta de mi cuerpo, lo esquive agachándome, luego lanzo un golpe recto, pero su puño solo atravesó el aire ya que me moví rápidamente detrás de él, debido a su último ataque estaba en una posición curvada

"Este es tu fin saji, Ninpou ougi (arte ninja técnica secreta): mil años de dolor y sufrimiento"

Justando mis dedos índices y medio de ambas manos, y los hundí con fuerza justo en el centro del trasero de saji, lanzándolo en el aire a una gran distancia

"Duele, ¿Qué crees que haces maldito?"

Saji se quejaba mientras no dejaba de sostener el lugar en el que lo golpee como si algo fuera a salírsele

"Suminoe-kun, ¿podrías tomarte este entrenamiento más en serio?"

"Incluso si dices eso, si saji no puede esquivar un ataque tan simple como ese, no tiene caso que me lo tome más en serio"

Aun en mi estado actual, vencer a saji no es un problema

"¿Qué tal les va?"

Kiba dijo eso mientras se acercaba a nosotros junto a koneko-chan

"Podría decirse que bien, por otro lado ¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes 2?"

"Practicábamos juntos, los 'knight' los 'rook' tienen características casi opuestas, al entrenar juntos mejoramos mutuamente"

Kiba respondió a mi pregunta diciendo eso, es cierto que sus habilidades son muy diferentes, mientras que un 'knight' se especializa en la velocidad los 'rook' por lo general enfatizan la fuerza, además que entrenar con alguien es más productivo que hacerlo solo

"Hemos estado entrenando por un buen rato, así que decidimos tomar un descanso y mirar cómo iban, pero parece que también están descansando"

Esa es la impresión que kiba tenía al ver a saji en el suelo sin poder levantarse

"Puede que esta sea una buena oportunidad, Rey-kun, tu haz practicado artes marciales ¿cierto?"

Asentí en afirmación a las palabras de kiba y el continuo

"Durante la disputa con la nobleza de riser phenex creo haber visto diferentes tipos de artes marciales ¿Cuáles has practicado?"

"Pues jiujitsu, karate, kenpo, judo, boxeo, Muay Thai, Tae-kwon-do, kung fu, sumo, Kickboxing, aikido, capoeira, Sambo y ninjutsu"

"Realmente has practicado muchas"

"Debido a diferentes circunstancias me vi obligado a practicarlas kiba, pero tiene grandes ventajas, dependiendo de la situación puedo cambiar de una a otra arte marcial"

Comenzó la cuarta lección. Combate con Koneko-chan.

De nuevo éramos solo saji y yo, esta vez contra koneko-chan, mientras buchou no observaba

"Nugaaaaa"

Saji fue arrojado contra un árbol por enésima vez, debido al golpe de koneko-chan

"… Eres débil".

Una loli que vestía con solo una camiseta y unos bloomers está diciendo palabras crueles. Entiendo cómo se debe sentir saji, ser derrotado por una chica pequeña es doloroso. Koneko-chan es bastante buena a la hora de arrojar a los enemigos y hacerles llaves. Ella es absurdamente fuerte por las habilidades de la torre, súper fuerza y súper defensa.

A diferencia de saji que no se cansa de atacarla, yo solo me dedico a esquivar sus golpes, si bajo la guardia por un segundo seré golpeado definitivamente.

"Todavía no termino"

Saji se abalanzo sobre koneko-chan, pero ella se hizo a un lado y saji paso derecho, koneko-chan le dio una patada en la nuca, y el quedo tumbado en el suelo. Estoy seguro de que se está conteniendo, pero aun así debe doler mucho

"...Los ataques deben dirigirse al centro del oponente. Así se tendrá una mayor oportunidad de acertar".

Ese fue el consejo de Koneko-chan

"Rey, tienes que atacar también, no solo esquives"

"Aun si dices eso buchou, no encuentro una apertura real. Koneko-chan está dejando aperturas apropósito, si la ataco en esos momentos terminare como saji"

"… Rey-senpai fue capaz de notarlo"

"Eso es porque estoy acostumbrado a pelear"

"Pero si no atacas no podrás ganar rey"

Lo que dice buchou es cierto, pero estoy en una situación complicada, lo mejor ahora…

"Es una retirada estratégica"

Comencé a correr dentro del bosque con koneko-chan tratando de alcanzarme, la debilidad de la torre es la velocidad

"AHH"

Por estar mirando hacia atrás no me di cuenta que había un pequeño barranco y termine cayendo cuesta abajo, no era muy profundo, aun sentado, el muro tras de mi apenas era más alto que yo

Por cuanto tiempo habré corrido, el sol ya ha comenzado a ocultarse

"Soy patético, no pude encontrar una manera de vencer a koneko-chan y me eche a correr, así no podre derrotar a riser"

Ni mi fuerza ni mi magia son como eran antes

"Cada persona tiene su especialidad"

Esa voz provenía de encima de mí, koneko-chan estaba agachada viéndome

"¿Cuál crees que es mi especialidad?"

"Ser un pervertido"

Tiene una impresión equivocada de mí, aunque tal vez sea mi culpa, pues al girar mi cabeza hacia arriba mi mirada termino en su entrepierna frete a mí, mire al frente y deje salir un suspiro, no tengo talento para la magia, incluso la familia de mi madre dijo eso, si tuviera que decir algo en lo que sea bueno y sobresalga seria en mi capacidad para analizar las habilidades de las otras personas, rin dijo que es algo de lo que debería enorgullecerme, incluso para aprender algo como el manejo de la espada tengo que esforzarme mucho más que alguien con talento como kiba

"Hay algo más"

Koneko-chan continúo hablando

"Te esfuerzas"

"¿En serio? ¿De verdad crees eso koneko-chan?"

"Si"

Koneko-chan sonrió mientras respondía, es muy linda cuando sonríe

"...Tendremos otra ronda".

"Si"

Respondo sin pensarlo. Me lance sobre koneko-chan pero ella me golpeo y caí inconsciente

-0-

Cuando abrí los ojos vi una luz sobre mí, use mi mano para hacer sombra ya que la luz me molestaba, luego sentí algo cómodo, estaba acostado sobre algo suave, sino estoy mal es un sofá, debo estar dentro de la casa, la sensación bajo mi cabeza es ligeramente diferente a la del sofá

"Rey-san, ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Asia estaba mirándome desde arriba, poco a poco me di cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, asia está sentada en el sofá y mi cabeza descansaba sobre su regazo, es una sensación cómoda pero ahora no es momento para quedarme disfrutándola, así que me puse de pie

"Me siento bien, gracias asia"

"Eso es bueno"

"Voy a continuar con el entrenamiento"

"Sona-sama dijo que descansaras hasta que ambos despertaran"

Aquella voz pertenece a la vicepresidenta y 'queen' de sona, tsubaki, ella parece estar leyendo un libro. No note que estaba aquí, un momento, ella dijo 'ambos'. Mirando al otro sofá note que saji estaba acostado en él, ¿debo esperar a que el despierte? No puedo perder el tiempo esperándolo, tome a saji de ambos hombros y comencé a sacudirlo mientras le gritaba

"¡Oe, saji! ¡Despierte! ¿Cuánto más vas a dormir? ¡Levántate de una vez, maldito bastardo!"

Empecé a abofetearlo cada vez con más fuerza

La quinta lección es entrenamiento físico con sona

Saji al fin había despertado y estamos fuera de la casa

"¿Por qué mi cara se siente pesada?"

"Eso es porque koneko-chan te dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, por eso te desmayaste ¿lo has olvidado?"

Obviamente lo que le dije a es mentira, su cara esta hinchada debido a que lo abofetee sin medir mi fuerza. Sona no explico en qué consistía el entrenamiento. Teníamos que caminar por el sendero de una colina muy empinada mientras llevamos una roca en nuestra espalda atada a nuestros cuerpos. Comenzamos a subir y bajar la colina. Caminar en la colina en la parte que no tenía ningún camino era bastante cansado. Mis piernas se estaban entumeciendo por todas las vueltas que he tenido que hacer, se supone que debemos ir y venir 100 veces

"Maldición como pesa esta cosa, es demasiado pesada, me está herniando, odio esta piedra, prefiero bajar que subir"

No paraba de quejarme con cada paso que daba, en parte era porque me ayudaba distraerme del cansancio y la dificultad. Por otro lado, saji ya se había desplomado en el suelo

"Si no fuera porque soy un diablo, habría muerto hace mucho"

Esas eran las palabras del exhausto saji, por mi parte ya estaba subiendo la colina por centésima vez, ya casi llegaba, una vez arriba solo tendría que descender de nuevo hasta la casa.

"¿Eh?"

Deje salir una voz de confusión cuando mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia un lado, había pisado una raíz lisa y resbale, perdiendo el equilibrio, como consecuencia termine rodando cuesta abajo hasta que me estrelle con unos árboles en la base de la colina

"Maldición, eso dolió"

Me las arregle para sentarme mientras me sobaba el cuello

"Dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy"

Esas fueron las palabras de sona

"Me niego, no voy a rendirme cuando solo me falta una vuelta"

Me levante y comencé a subir de nuevo la colina, para hacerme más fuerte debo por lo menos ser capaz de hacer esto

Sexta lección con buchou

Estábamos saji y yo con Buchou y asia en la cocina

"¿Entendieron lo que les dije?"

"¿Quieres que usemos magia…"

"…para cocinar?"

Asia fue la que termino mi frase, eso es en lo que consiste la lección 6, según buchou nos ayudara con el flujo del mana al imaginar cosas, por cierto, los 3 estamos usando delantales

"No me importa de qué manera lo hagan, solo deben hacerlo. Bien, buena suerte"

Después de decir eso, buchou salió de la cocina

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"De momento repartámonos el trabajo y hagamos lo que buchou dijo"

"Agua-san, por favor caliéntate"

Asia puso su mano sobre una olla llena de agua y con su magia la hizo hervir. Tome una papa en mi mano, ¿Qué debería hacer con ella? En la lección con akeno-san solo logre congelar las cosas de manera superficial, por su parte saji se decepciono cuando la botella de agua hirvió en lugar de congelarse, eso significa que él tiene afinación con el fuego, que es lo opuesto a sona. Ninguno de los 2 puede compararse con asia, ella puede hacerlo mucho mejor que nosotros. El entrenamiento de akeno-san era para mejorar el flujo del mana, mientras que el de buchou es para mejorar la imaginación… Me pregunto ¿Cuál de las 2 tiene los pechos más grandes? Ya he visto los de buchou desnudos, pero solo soy capaz de imaginar los de akeno-san.

Repentinamente la papa en mi mano se pelo sola, ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo inconscientemente? ¿Acaso…? Tome otra papa para asegurarme, pensé de nuevo en los pechos de akeno-san y la papa se pelo sola igual que la anterior, puedo pelar papas cuando pienso en una mujer desnuda… en estos momentos me encuentro realmente confundido

"¡Eso es impresionante, rey-san!"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Si"

Asia parece impresionada por alguna razón, pero ¿cómo reaccionaría si le dijera que esto pasa por pensar en una mujer desnuda? Por alguna razón, esta sensación me es familiar…

"Ya recuerdo, la primera vez que active mi boosted gear contra esa ángel caída paso algo parecido"

A aquella ángel caído la derrote sin pelear ya que se fue después de que destruí su ropa, ya veo… he encontrado… la manera de enfrentar a las mujeres

"Rey-san"

Cuando asia me llamo me di cuenta de que había pelado una gran cantidad de papas sin darme cuenta

"¿Qué haremos con todo esto?"

Debido a mi descubrimiento de una nueva habilidad mí estado de ánimo ha mejorado mucho, así que me concentrare 100% en la cocina, desate mi banda de mi antebrazo izquierdo y la ate en mi frente

"Asia, saji, haremos cerdo asado"

Usando un cuchillo afilado corte las papas con maestría, tenemos entrenamiento después de cenar, así que me asegurare de que todos sacien sus estómagos y también levantare sus ánimos

"Sentimos haberlos hecho esperar, la cena está servida, espero que les guste"

La comida ya estaba puesta en la mesa, consistía en sopa de miso, cerdo asado, ensalada de verduras y lo que no puede faltar en una comida japonesa, arroz.

"Se ve como cerdo asado, que curioso, no recuerdo que hayamos traído carne de cerdo"

"De hecho, no trajimos, son patatas envueltas en tocino, es cerdo asado falso, se me ocurrió porque pele muchas papas sin darme cuenta. Cocine las papas al vapor para ablandarlas, luego corte champiñones fibrosos para que absorbieran los aceites y los amase, luego envolví el resultado con el tocino y lo asé a fuego lento para que el tocino sea crujiente por fuera, mientras que las que las patatas y los champiñones dentro absorben los aceites y sabores del cerdo. Aparte derretí mantequilla con vino tinto junto a sake dulce y salsa de soya para verterlo sobre el platillo, el resultado, un platillo crujiente por fuera y jugoso por dentro, adelante pruébenlo"

Cada uno le dio un bocado al 'cerdo asado'

"Esta delicioso"

"Si, es realmente bueno"

Esas fueron las opiniones de buchou y akeno-san, por su parte konoko-chan continuo comiendo

"La sopa de mido está un poco insípida"

Las palabras de sona dieron un fuerte golpe a saji, quien era el encargado de la sopa

"Si le agregas un poco de sal mejorara"

Dije eso mientras sacudía el salero sobre mi sopa para después pasárselo a sona

"Realmente mejoro un poco"

Sona dijo eso después de probar la sopa a la que le había echado sal

"Asia, hiciste un buen trabajo con la ensalada"

Elogie a asia luego de probar lo que ella había preparado

"Es gracias a que en la casa de rey-san. Ulvida-san y shizuku-san me enseñaron, dijeron que me enseñarían a cocinar y comenzamos con ensaladas que es algo simple"

Así que aprendió eso ayer, le ha salido muy bien a pesar de haber intentado en tan solo un día

"Aunque dices eso no estas comiéndote las cebollas, deberías comerlas, te harán bien"

"¿Quién eres sona? ¿Mi madre?"

Sona frunció el ceño y rápidamente intente corregir

"Quise decir, soy parte vampiro así que la cebolla y el ajo me hacen mal"

"¿Realmente eres parte vampiro o es solo una excusa?"

"Que desconfiado eres saji, la familia de mi madre desciende de vampiros. Aunque solo sea una décima parte de mi sangre, no quita que lo sea"

"Entonces, ¿bebes sangre y todo eso que hacen los vampiros?"

"Así es saji, entro en el cuarto de las personas mientras duermen y bebo su sangre hasta estar satisfecho"

Saji se puso nervioso hasta que estalle de risa

"Solo bromeo, no tengo necesidad de beber sangre y tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo"

"No sabía que eras parte vampiro"

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, buchou"

"Por ejemplo, que eres bueno cocinando"

"¿Tenias la impresión de que no sabía cocinar?"

"Pareces más del tipo al que le gusta comer, en lugar de cocinar"

"Es verdad que me gusta comer, es por eso que aprendí a cocinar a un nivel que satisficiera mis gustos, este es el resultado. También es debido a que mi oyaji no era muy buen cocinero y mi madre era peor que el, así que tuve que aprender a cocinar algo decente desde niño"

"Ya veo, realmente debías pasarla mal probando su comida"

"No realmente, a mama le hacía feliz cuando comía lo que me preparaba, aun si sabía mal le decía que estaba delicioso porque me gustaba ver como sonreía…Por cierto, saji está ocultando las verduras tras su plato"

Sona le dio una mirada fulminante a saji lo que lo obligo a comerse lo que había ocultado

"Rey-kun ¿Por qué comes con la mano izquierda?"

Kiba fue quien pregunto eso

"No soy capaz de usar la mano derecha para usar los palillos o cubiertos, he practicado pero sin importar cuanto lo intente se me ha hecho imposible"

"¿Acaso no eres diestro? Durante el entrenamiento conmigo sostuviste tu espada solo con la mano derecha"

"Soy ambidiestro, en una pelea es importante poder usar ambas manos de manera igual, esto se debe a que nunca sabes cuándo una no estará disponible, todo lo que puedo hacer con mi mano derecha lo puedo hacer con la izquierda, excepto usar los cubiertos"

Levante la cuchara con el fin de enfatizar lo que decía, por alguna razón koneko-chan parece precavida hacia mí, así que le pregunte

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Senpai, mientras tenga una cuchara en la mano por favor manténgase alejado de mí"

"¿Es por lo que paso en el club con el grupo de riser?"

Koneko-chan asintió

"No tienes que preocuparte, no te hare nada"

La mirada de koneko-chan era de desconfianza, saji curioso me pregunto

"¿Qué paso en el club suminoe?"

"Corte la ropa de aquellas chicas con una cuchara que había en el club"

"¿Realmente se puede hacer eso?"

"Para un experto no hay diferencia entre una cuchara y una espada, aun si es pequeña puedes atravesar el cráneo de una persona con ella y matarla ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?"

"¿No me jodas? ¿Es que quieres matar a alguien?"

"No me refería a hacerlo con una persona, mira ese vaso de plástico, piensa en la cuchara como si fuera una cuchilla, si la usas correctamente pasa algo así"

Al mover la cuchara con rapidez el vaso de plástico fue dividido en 2 con un corte limpio. Un 'oh' y unos aplausos se escucharon por parte de asia, ella sonreía como un niño que ve truco de magia por primera vez

"Ustedes 2, no jueguen mientras comen"

"Si"

De nuevo fuimos regañados por sona, continuamos nuestra comida mientras charlábamos sobre diferentes cosas

"Rey-kun ¿siempre has vivido en Japón?"

"No, nací en el extranjero, me mude aquí cuando era un bebe, mi oyaji y su familia eran japoneses, pero a los 5 años viaje al reino mágico Fiore y regrese a los 8, me quede en odaiba por unos meses para después viajar a estados unidos, viví por un tiempo hay, luego viaje por vario países y regrese a Japón cuando tenía 11 años, he estado viviendo aquí desde entonces"

Akeno-san, quien era la que había pregunto eso, dijo 'ya veo' en un pequeño susurro

"¿Qué pasa? Pareces haber recordado algo bueno"

Estaba sonriendo al recordar algunas cosas y al parecer buchou lo noto

"Solo recordé porque me hice un mago"

"¿Alguno de tus padres era mago?"

"Ambos lo eran, antes de trabajar en su empresa mi oyaji fue mago de un gremio"

"Es raro encontrar a alguien que tanto su madre como su padre sean magos, eso te hace un mago puro. ¿Acaso no es normal que te convirtieras en uno?"

"Como dices buchou, es normal que alguien nacido en una casa de magos aprenda magia, pero en mi caso mis padres pensaban que lo mejor era que viviera como una persona normal, al parecer ellos decidieron esto basados de sus difíciles experiencias como mago"

"¿Y que los hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"Pues, cuando tenía 4 años hubo un incidente, mis padres habían salido durante la noche y me quede solo con mi hermana menor. Me desperté muy tarde en la noche porque escuche un ruido que venía de la calle, al asomarme por la ventana vi como algo parecido a un tiranosaurio rex estaba peleando con una especie de loro gigante, era una escena extraña, pero lejos de estar asustado, estaba realmente emocionado, ellos desaparecieron antes de que mis padres regresaran, cuando les conté parecían preocupados. Poco después escuche a mis padres conversando, mi oyaji decía que era mejor si comenzaba a aprender magia, mi madre decía que no, porque el ser un mago conllevaba muchos peligros, fue entonces cuando mi oyaji le dijo 'tratamos de alejarlo del mundo de la magia, pero ese mundo ha aparecido frente a él, si vuelve a pasar algo así y no está preparado podríamos perderlo, dejemos que aprenda y que sea el quien decida en que mundo vivir'. Fue entonces cuando mi madre cedió. Lo más curioso es que 3 años después, descubrí que las criaturas que aparecieron no tenían relación con la magia"

"¿Entonces que eran?"

Buchou pregunto intrigada

"Digimons, aparecieron en nuestro mundo y tan de repente como llegaron se fueron"

"Hablando de digimons ¿Dónde está tu compañero?"

Saji se refería a thundermon

"Él está en casa, es mejor que él se quede en caso de que algo ocurre mientras no estoy, por cierto, ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado en Japon?"

"Sona y yo vinimos aquí cuando teníamos 13, para comenzar la secundaria"

"Yo nací aquí"

"…También yo"

"Yo me mude cuando entre a la preparatoria"

"Fukukaichou y yo nacimos aquí también"

Buchou, akeno-san, koneko-chan, kiba y saji respondieron en ese orden, ya sabía que akeno-san era de japon, cuando investigue a los miembros del club antes de unirme encontré que habían estudiado en Londres, pero eso solo era una fachada probablemente para koneko-chan y kiba que necesitaban para entrar en sorami, por otro lado, asia dijo que era de Italia.

Mientras comíamos volví a pensar en aquella técnica, el requisito parece ser imaginar el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda. La imagen de las chicas frente a mi estando desnudas paso por mi mente, seguida de las palabras de akeno-san 'la magia se basa en tu imaginación. Primero debes imaginar algo en tu cabeza antes de que puedas hacer que suceda'. También recordé que koneko-chan dijo que mi habilidad es ser un pervertido

"Por alguna razón me siento ultrajada"

"¡¿Por qué?!"

Mientras pensaba en lo que koneko-chan me había dicho mi mirada se quedó sobre ella un tiempo, lo que la llevo a decir esas palabras, parece ser muy perceptiva a los pensamientos lascivos

"Rey. ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento de hoy?"

Cuando terminamos la cena Buchou me preguntó eso

"Soy muy débil, como estoy no podre ganar"

"Sí, eso es verdad".

Buchou respondió rápido.

"Pero al igual que los poderes curativos de Asia, tu Boosted Gear no puede ser ignorado. Para el juego tienen que al menos poder retirarse eficientemente o no retrasar a los demás ¿Entendido?"

"S-sí"

"Si"

Asia y yo respondimos. Buchou tiene razón. Yo fui quien metió Asia en este. Por lo menos necesito volverme lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla

"Bien, ahora que terminamos de cenar me gustaría tomar un baño"

"Eso me recuerda, hay baños al aire libre en esta casa, pueden usarlos si quieren"

"Eso suena bien, ¿quieres entrar con nosotras rey? A mí no me molesta"

Buchou dijo eso con una sonrisa, todos me miraron, por alguna razón creo que hay algo extraño en esa propuesta

"Akeno ¿Qué piensas?"

"Ufufufu, si es Rey-kun no me molesta. Me gustaría lavar su espalda".

Akeno-san dio su aprobación con una sonrisa

"Asia, no te molesta bañarte con Rey ¿verdad?"

Asia se puso roja y suavemente asintió.

"¿Y tú Koneko?"

"...Me niego"

"Entonces no, que mal"

Buchou se rio

"Ya me lo esperaba. Bueno, en realidad no importa"

Así es como en realidad me siento, en ningún momento me hice esperanzas, después de todo, sona y tsubaki igual se hubieran negado

"...Si espías no te lo perdonaré nunca".

"No te preocupes koneko-chan, espiar el baño de las mujeres no es mi estilo"

"Rey-kun, tomemos un baño desnudos juntos. Lavaré tu espalda".

"Paso kiba, tampoco tengo interés en ver a un hombre desnudo, solo tomare una ducha y me iré a dormir. Antes de que vayan al baño les mostrare sus habitaciones, hay suficientes para todos"

Salimos del comedor y subimos al segundo piso, del lado derecho están los cuartos de las mujeres y del lado izquierdo el de los hombres

-0-

"Ciertamente estas aguas termales son muy buenas"

Fue akeno quien comento eso, ella estaba sentada en el pequeño onsen. Rias estaba a su lado, sentada en el borde solo sus piernas sumergidas. Al escuchar a akeno, rias expreso

"Espero que esto alivie la fatiga del entrenamiento"

"Por supuesto, esto lo hará"

Rias, akeno, asia koneko, sona y tsubaki estaban en el baño al aire libre de la casa de rey, hay 2 baños, uno al lado del otro separados por una pared, pero los chicos no estaban usando el otro, también habían duchas en cada uno de los cuartos

Desde las regaderas un poco apartadas del onsen, asia miraba a las 2 chicas conversando, más exactamente estaba viendo sus pechos, luego miro los suyos propios y soltó un suspiro de decepción

"Estos no son de lujo"

Esa voz provino de la chica sentada junto a asia, koneko, ella estaba lavando su cuerpo y había percibido lo que su senpai estaba pensando, su cara se veía ligeramente fruncida

"Etto…"

Asia estaba tratando de hallar las palabras correctas para decirle, pero al final no las encontró. Inesperadamente un sonido suave se empezó a escuchar desde un lugar indeterminado

"¿Qué ese sonido?"

"Suena como una armónica"

Fue sona quien le respondió a rias

"Debe ser alguno de los chicos el que la está tocando"

Akeno pensó que era lo más razonable, considerando que todas las chicas estaban en el baño

"Es realmente un sonido agradable"

Rias dijo eso, y junto a las demás disfrutaba del sonido mientras continuaban con su baño. La persona que tocaba la armónica en ese momento era el chico de ojos heterocromáticos, él había decidido posponer su ducha y en su lugar saco una armónica de entre sus pertenencias, se sentó en el marco de una ventana desde donde podía ver la luna y comenzó a tocar el pequeño instrumento, era algo que le ayudaba a relajarse

-0-

Después de la cena y relajarme tocando la armónica, decidí hacer mi propio entrenamiento, saque algunas cosas de mi equipaje y salí de mi cuarto, me topé con saji y kiba, los cuales por alguna razón me siguieron, tal vez por curiosidad o porque estaban aburridos

Salimos de la casa, el entrenamiento que tenía pensado realizar era de disparo, coloque una lata de refresco vacío, camine hasta estar a una distancia de 10 metros, luego de pensarlo un poco decidí duplicar la distancia, no sería un entrenamiento si le disparara desde tan cerca

Cuando estuve a 20 metros levante mi arma con mi mano derecha, apunte y dispare, la bala golpeo la lata alzándola en el aire, rápidamente dispare 5 veces en sucesión

"Falle 2"

Dije eso cuando la lata finalmente golpeo es suelo, kiba, que estaba sentado junto a la entrada de la casa con saji, hablo

"¿No fueron 6 disparos? A mi parecer les has acertado a todos"

"Míralo por ti mismo"

Me acerque y tome la lata para después lanzársela a kiba, él la atrapo y junto a saji la miraron

"Estaba intentando hacer pasar todas las balas por el primer agujero, pero he fallado 2, por eso la lata tiene 3 agujeros y no solo uno, mis habilidades han empeorado"

"¿Cómo es que no estas conforme con esto? Además, ¿no es ilegal portar armas?"

"Somos diablos saji, las leyes de los humanos no recaen sobre nosotros"

"Si lo dices así supongo que es cierto, ¿compraste esa arma cuando reencarnaste como diablo?"

"No, ya tenía a 'hades' de antes"

"¡¿Quién le vende un arma de fuego a un menor de edad?!"

"¿Le pusiste hades?"

Ignore a saji y en su lugar respondí a la pregunta de kiba

"No, ya tenía ese nombre cuando me la regalaron, es muy bueno ¿cierto?, hades es el dios del inframundo de la mitología griego, un buen nombre para la última cosa que veras antes de morir"

"No digas algo tan terrorífico con una cara tan relajada"

Saji me reclamo diciendo eso

"Como sea, voy a aprovechar este tiempo para tener una dura sesión de entrenamiento"

Comencé a recargar mi revolver mientras decía eso

"No simplemente me ignores suminoe"

Cuando termine de colocar las balas le apunte a saji, el cual al ver esto se puso rígido

"¿Qué pretendes apuntándome?"

"Necesito un nuevo objetivo, acompáñame saji"

Junto a saji fuimos a la cocina y conseguimos algunas latas de refrescos para después volver donde estaba kiba, en total teníamos 9 latas, además de la que ya había usado antes. Estuve practicando continuamente incrementando la distancia hasta que quedo solo una

La posición de la última lata era diferente a la que tenían las otras, ya que se encontraba detrás de un árbol, por lo que no podía verla.

"No hay forma de que le dé estando así"

"No estoy seguro saji-kun. En una pelea con un exorcista exiliado rey-kun fue capaz de acertarle a una bala que estaba en pleno vuelo a una distancia de varios metros y hasta ahora no ha fallado ningún disparo"

Cambie el revolver a mi mano izquierda, moviendo todo mi brazo de atrás hacia delante de manera horizontal dispare. La fuerza y el movimiento de mi brazo aplicado a la pistola provoco que la bala dibujara una línea curva en el aire y rodeara el árbol impactando en la lata tras este

"Lo hiciste, pero a todo esto ¿las armas de fuego están permitidas en los raiting game?"

Ya que no estaba seguro mire a kiba, saji, que había preguntado, también lo miro

"Están permitidas, pero no puedes usar balas reales. Casi todos los que las usan utilizan balas mágicas"

Eso significa que son armas mágicas. Como sea, no soy capaz de disparar balas mágicas ahora pero me las ingeniare

-0-

"Ese fue un buen baño, ¿no akeno?"

"Si buchou, realmente fue agradable"

Luego del baño, las chicas se dirigían a sus habitaciones, cuando entraron en la sala vieron a rey saji y kiba sentados en el sofá, al acercarse vieron que rey estaba dormido

"Debe estar muy cansado para haberse dormido sentado"

Rias dijo eso mientras veía al chico

"Él incluso se durmió mientras comía"

Genshirou señalo él pequeño vaso con helado que rey tenía en sus manos y que estuvo comiendo antes de quedarse dormido

"Sería mejor no dejarlo aquí, rey-kun levántate"

Kiba movió suavemente el hombro de rey, este último medio abrió los ojos y miro a todos de una forma un tanto extraña, la cual los otros notaron

"Rey ¿estás bien?"

"¿Buchou? Sí, estoy BIEN"

De repente rey se abalanzo sobre tsubaki, que se había acercado junto a las demás chicas, y le dio un beso francés, ella trato de separarse pero ya que rey había rodeado el cuello de la chica con sus brazos, ella no podía alejarlo

"Ara ara"

"¿R-Rey?"

"¿Qu-que?"

Rias y sona, al igual que los demás, no sabían cómo reaccionar a la inesperada acción del chico. El beso duro alrededor de 10 segundos, cuando finalmente termino tsubaki cayo de rodillas con una respiración agitada, por su lado el rey salió corriendo mientras reía y gritaba

"¡BANZAI!"

"Se escapa, espera suminoe ¿Qué crees que le haces a la Fukukaichou?"

Genshirou se fue corriendo detrás de rey y ambos salieron de la sala

"Y pensar que suminoe-kun si es esa clase de persona"

Sona fue quien dijo eso mientras se aseguraba que tsubaki estaba bien

"Qué extraño, el no suele ser así"

Aun cuando rias solo conocía a rey por poco más de una semana, ella sabía que tenía cierto nivel de cortesía hacia las mujeres, al menos uno mayor al de riser, como cuando ella le dijo que podía tocar sus pechos como recompensa por su primer contrato, él se negó amablemente, o cuando durmió junto a él desnuda, ni en la enfermería y en su casa él la toco, incluso en la noche que le había pedido tener sexo, él se preocupó por ella e incluso no la beso en la boca por respeto

"Tal vez sea por esto"

Koneko-chan mostro el pequeño recipiente con helado que rey estaba comiendo

"No parece haber nada raro en el"

Eso fue lo que kiba dijo, koneko-chan entonces despego la tirilla que decía 'sabor a brownies' que era falsa, la original, que estaba debajo, decía 'sabor a ron con pasas'

"¿Por qué alguien se molestaría en hacer una broma tan simple como cambiar la etiqueta de un sabor de helado?"

Después de escuchar las palabras de rias, asia recordó algo

"Ulvida-san me dijo que rey-san era malo con el alcohol y que se ponía divertido cuando lo tomaba"

Rias tomo el vaso de helado y leyó la composición

"Aquí dice que tiene 1% de alcohol, ¿realmente alguien se puede embriagar con tan poco alcohol?"

"Parece que rey-kun si"

Koneko asintió en acuerdo a las palabras de akeno, kiba entonces agrego

"Para ser exactos, rey-kun solo comió una cucharada"

"Entonces, alguien le dio el helado a suminoe-kun sabiendo que esto pasaría, ¿Quién habrá sido?"

"Ulvida-san nos regaló un helado a mí y a rey-san antes de salir de casa"

La culpable había sido hallada, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era un problema tener a rey en ese estado, de pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido, un gran agujero se abrió en una de las paredes de la sala, rey entro por él y camino acercándose a ellos mientras se tambaleaba, su mirada era la de una persona medio adormilada y solo llevaba puestos sus boxers

"¿Por qué se quitó la ropa?"

Sona hablo mientras trataba de no ver directamente a rey, el cual tropezó mientras caminaba y cayó de frente contra el suelo, luego de varios segundos, al ver que el no se movía, todos, excepto tsubaki, se acercaron a él. Rey estaba aparente mente dormido, incluso cuando kiba movió su hombro rey no reacciono

"Parece que no se levantara, yuuto llévalo a su cuarto"

Antes de que el nombrado pudiera responder a la orden de rias, rey se levantó súbitamente y le quito el helado que aún tenía en sus manos, para luego comerlo todo de una sola vez

"Recarga completa"

Diciendo eso como si fuera una máquina, rey se levanto y no dejaba de tambalearse de lado a lado

"Rey ¿Cuántos dedos vez?"

Rias levanto 3 dedos mientras preguntaba eso, era una prueba usual que se hacía para determinar si una persona estaba ebria o no

"Hay 3 buchous"

"Si, esta ebrio"

"No estoy ebrio"

Rey negó tranquilamente las palabras de rias, mientras se acercaba caminando como un zombi

"Esto es grave. No podemos irnos a dormir mientras rey este así y no sabemos cuándo se le pasara"

"Tal vez con un poco de agua"

Koneko fue quien hizo esa propuesta, incluso si parecía algo excesivo tenían que hacerlo regresar a la normalidad, rey podía ser peligroso, había destrozado una pared como si nada y nadie sabe si le hizo algo a Genshirou, quien no ha regresado. Después de que rias dio su consentimiento, sona creo un círculo mágico frente a ella y se dispuso a lanzarle agua a rey, pero este de pronto movió su mano como si apartara algo frente a él e inmediatamente el círculo mágico de sona desapareció además de que su ropa se rasgó en diferentes lugares

Ninguno en la sala estaba seguro de lo que había pasado y no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa. Rias fue la primera en hablar después de considerar cierta posibilidad acerca de lo que rey había echo

"Akeno, prepara un círculo mágico de cualquier tipo y apuntalo a rey"

Después de dudarlo un poco akeno asintió, ella, junto a rias, crearon un círculo mágico y justo como antes rey movió su mano en su dirección, ambos círculos mágicos desaparecieron y además sus ropas fueron rasgadas

Rias sonrió por el hecho de que su suposición era cierta y que esta podría darle la victoria sobre riser, pero de momento tenía que ver qué hacer con rey. De repente el chico se quedó mirando a koneko y dijo algo inesperado

"Enana"

La cara de koneko se frunció de inmediato, y para empeorar las cosas rey agrego

"Pecho plano"

Molesta, koneko arrojo una silla de madera a su senpai, el cual salto hábilmente, esquivándola, la silla se estrelló con fuerza contra una pared y se partió

"Koneko, intenta golpear a rey"

"Si"

Koneko acepto la orden de Rias inmediatamente, se acercó a rey y le lanzo varios golpes, a diferencia del entrenamiento que tuvieron en la tarde en el que rey solo escapaba, ahora evadía los ataques de la chica con movimientos impredecibles. Rias le pidió esto para comprobar algo, rey había partido la pared como si nada y se requería una gran fuerza para esto, rias pensó que rey se habia estado conteniendo durante el entrenamiento y quería comprobarlo

El problema finalmente se solucionó cuando rey cayó dormido en el sofá, todos se le acercaron luego de asegurarse de que no estaba fingiendo como antes

"Realmente es algo problemático"

Sona no pudo evitar decir eso. Al ver la espalda de rey, que estaba durmiendo boca abajo, asia no pudo evitar abrir ampliamente sus ojos, esto fue debido a la gran cantidad de cicatrices de aspecto horrible que tenía, estas superaban en número las que rey tenía en la parte delantera de su torso

"Nunca había visto estas cicatrices"

Al igual que asia, ni rias, que lo había visto desnudo más de una vez, ni nadie más, las habían visto, esto se debe a que rara vez rey no llevaba camisa y cuando no lo hacia su cabello largo usualmente cubría su espalda y no dejaba verlas, pero ahora su cabello estaba echado hacia un lado

"No parecen ser recientes ni por un arma punzante, por su aspecto diría que se las hizo de niño"

Yuuto fue quien dijo eso. En ese momento algo anormal ocurrió"

" **Todos ustedes son muy ruidosos"**

Una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos, ni a rey y mucho menos a genshirou, se escuchó. Todos estaban sorprendidos en diferentes medidas y comenzaron a mirar a sus alrededores en busca del dueño de aquella voz

"Abajo"

Fue cuando akeno les aviso que todos miraron el piso a sus espaldas, la sombra de rey había tomado la forma de un ala extraña y en el centro había lo que parecía ser un gran ojo, este tenía lo que parecían ser 4 pupilas orbitando alrededor de la del centro

" **Si no dejan de hacer tanto ruido los matare"**

Luego de decir esas palabras la sombre de rey volvió a la normalidad. Un fuerte bostezo se escuchó, este provenía de rey, que comenzaba a despertar

-0-

"Me quede dormido, ¿Por qué las ropas de bochou, akeno-san y sona están rasgadas? Y ¿Dónde está mi helado de brownies?"

"Senpai, ese helado era de ron con pasas"

"¿Eh…? Esa ulvida, me engaño"

"¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso?"

Fue buchou quien pregunto

"¿Paso algo? Cuando tomo alcohol usualmente caigo inconsciente hasta el día siguiente"

"Pues no fue así"

Después de decir eso Buchou miro hacia un lado, vi en la misma dirección que ella, allí estaba tsubaki sentada en el piso con una mirada vacía

"¿Qué le paso?"

Tsubaki finalmente reacciono al escuchar mi voz, al mirarme sus hombros se tensaron por alguna razón

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No te me acerques"

Tsubaki grito eso cuando me levante e iba a dar un paso adelante

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"No puedo creer que actúes así después de haberme hecho algo tan lascivo como eso"

"¿Lascivo?"

De que está hablando. Entonces note que no llevaba nada más que mis boxers, estoy casi desnudo y le hice algo lascivo, ¿no será que…? No puede ser… ¿en verdad? ¿Acaso pase el punto crítico con una mujer? O más correctamente ¿la obligue a hacerlo? Cometí un grave error mientras estaba ebrio, si la asociación de padres y maestro lo descubre estaré acabado. ¡Cálmate! Intenta recordar lo que paso, es posible que sea un error

Sujete mi cabeza con mis manos mientras trataba de acordarme de lo que hice, pero no pude

¡No! ¡No puedo recordar nada!

"Tsubaki ¿podrías decirme…?"

El cuerpo de tsubaki tembló ligeramente y ella retrocedió. ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hice?! Estrelle mi cabeza fuerte contra la pared tan fuerte que la agriete, por supuesto lo que se agrieto fue la pared no mi cabeza. Si hice lo que creo que hice entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer

"Tsubaki, casémonos"

"Espera rey, ¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Creo que esta es la decisión correcta buchou, sino puedo hacerme responsable de mis actos entonces no puedo llamarme a mí mismo un hombre"

Buchou dejo salir un suspiro y dijo

"Creo que te estás haciendo una idea equivocada. Mira, lo que paso fue…"

-0-

Luego de que Buchou me contara lo que había ocurrido me fui a mi habitación, no sin antes buscar mi ropa. Saji habia aparecido con mis pantalones mientras escuchaba la explicación de buchou, sona insistió en que me los pusiera. También me dijo acerca de una extraña sombra, por supuesto no tuve otra opción que explicarles que era, esa sombra es en realidad un digimon del tipo simbionte y su nombre es shademon, aunque el que está unido a mi es inusual, me sorprendí al escuchar que hablo ya que nunca lo había hecho, él es en realidad un mal humorado

Por otra parte, sobre el asunto de tsubaki, me sorprende que se pusiera así solo por un beso, para ser un diablo es algo inocente, supongo que no tengo que preocuparme ya que no fue nada

Después de enviarle un mensaje a ulvida diciéndole lo que había causado su broma decidí tomar un baño, los onsen deben estar vacíos en estos momentos, aprovechare y entrare solo

No me topé con nadie mientras caminaba hacia los baños al aire libre, pero cuando entre al cuarto de cambio de los chicos vi que habían ropas en las canastas, una debe ser la de saji y otra la de kiba, ahora que lo pienso, ellos tampoco habían venido antes

En estos momentos no me apetece tomar un baño con ellos, supongo que esperare hasta que terminen, o puedo usar el de las chicas si está vacío. Sí, hare eso

Salí del baño de hombre y entre en el de mujeres, me asegure de que no hubiera nadie, me quite mi ropa dejándola en una sesta y entre en el baño. Lave mi cuerpo y luego entre en el onsen, estando en él se me ocurrió una idea, probare cuanto tiempo puedo estar bajo el agua sin respirar

Inhale profundo y me sumergí bajo el agua caliente, luego comencé a contar. Cuando ya habían pasado cerca de 5 minutos escuche el sonido del agua siendo salpicada, al sacar mi cabeza del agua me topé con el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda, es tsubaki, ella también me está viendo

"Hola"

"¡Kyaa! Monstruo, pervertido, espero que te ahogues"

Tsubaki comenzó a empujar mi cabeza dentro del agua justo cuando pensaba que me pediría que lavara su espalda

-0-

Me las arregle para salir de ese problema vivo, no me esperaba que tsubaki fuera a entrar y mucho menos que reaccionara de esa manera, espero que no me odie por esto, sona probablemente se moleste conmigo también. Me disculpare de nuevo con tsubaki mañana, por ahora voy a practicar magia

Luego de entrar en mi habitación saque una lámpara de aceite de mi equipaje y me senté en el suelo frente a ella, desate el sudario en mi brazo derecho, puse mi mano frente a la lámpara y comencé a tratar de que mi mana fluyera por ella

Buchou había hablado acerca de que fui capaz de anular su magia junto con la de akeno-san y sona, sus ropas rasgadas fueron, al parecer, un efecto secundario.

Aun después de intentar cubrir la lámpara con mi mana por varios minutos no dio ningún resultado

Mientras seguía intentando alguien toco la puerta

"Adelante"

La persona que abrió la puerta fue sona, puedo imaginarme para que vino

"Si es por lo de tsubaki, ya le dije que fue un accidente y me disculpe"

"¿Por qué entraste en el baño de las mujeres? No creo que haya sido por error"

"Claro que no, no soy tan despistado como para no fijarme que era el baño de mujeres, entre porque quería bañarme solo, saji y kiba estaban en el otro baño, no pensé que alguien más iba a entrar ya que todas se habían bañado antes"

"Ella dijo que tomaría un baño para relajarse después de lo que paso en la sala. Si querías tomar un baño solo pudiste esperar a que kiba-kun y saji salieran del baño de hombre o bañarte con ellos ¿Es que acaso te disgusta bañarte con otras personas?"

"No es como que me disguste, suelo compartir el baño en mi casa con muchas personas, pero creo que incomodaría a kiba y saji si entro a bañarme con ellos"

"Es por las cicatrices en tu espalda"

"Si, ya que estas cicatrices pueden llegar a incomoda a las personas solo con verlas. Como sea, yo simplemente no quería esperar, además, también es culpa de tsubaki por no revisar antes de entrar"

"Realmente puedes ser terco, nadie esperaría encontrarse a un hombre en el baño de mujeres"

"Ya entendí, es mi culpa, no lo volveré a hacer"

Sona dejo salir un suspiro para luego decir

"También vine por otra razón, es sobre tus tatuajes, ¿sabes que la academia los prohíbe?"

Sona es realmente muy apegada a las reglas, pero eso no es algo que me moleste

"No son tatuajes, son marcas o sellos mágicos, por ejemplo, este es la insignia de mi gremio"

Me quite la camisa y señale la marca en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho

"Fairy tail ¿cierto? He visto a varios alumnos con esa insignia, ya que es la prueba de que pertenecen a un gremio de magos la academia les permite usarla"

"Este en mi hombro derecho es el sello mágico de mi familia"

Esta cez señale uno que tenía forma de una sierra de 6 aspas. Los sellos mágicos son algo que se pasan al sucesor de una familia de magus y lo acreditan como el líder de su clan, por lo que magos no nacidos dentro de una familia destacable no las reciben, aparte de mí en nuestra clase creo que solo rin tiene un sello mágico

"Ya veo, así que ese es el sello de tu familia, los clanes de los diablos también tienen sus propios símbolos, aunque no acostumbramos marcarlos en nuestros cuerpos. Tu sello no me parece familiar, la familia suminoe no es muy conocida en el mundo mágico ¿cierto?"

"Así es, pero este sello mágico es únicamente mío, es decir no pertenece a la familia de mi oyaji o la de mi madre, ya que soy el heredero de más de una familia de magos se me ha dado un sello propio"

"Entiendo, la marca del gremio y el sello mágico de tu familia es algo que se permite en la academia ya que están relacionados con la magia, pero que hay de los otros"

"Estos de mi antebrazo no los tengo de adorno, son sellos de comando, participe en una competencia donde se hacía un pacto con el alma de un héroes antiguos, por cada héroe con el que se hace un pacto se otorgan 3 hechizos de comando y permiten hacer que te obedezcan cuando no quieren, yo hice un pacto con 9 héroes, así que tengo 27 sellos de comando, normalmente solo aparecen en el dorso de la mano, pero al ser tantos se expandieron por todo mi antebrazo"

"9 héroes"

Sona repitió en voz baja lo que dije

"Esta que tengo en mi brazo izquierdo es por un hechizo que mi madre uso para sanarme cuando me lastime siendo solo un niño"

La marca tena la forma de una media luna y estaba sobre una pequeña cicatriz

"Entiendo que ninguna de las que mencionaste son tatuajes pero que hay de es en tu pecho"

La marca de la que sona hablaba era la que tenía forma de 'XIII' que estaba en mi pecho derecho, cerca del cuello, tenía cerca de 3 dedos de grande

"Lo siento, acerca de esta no es algo que pueda contarte, podrías por favor dejarla pasar"

Sona solo suspiro

"Solo será esta vez. Pasando a otra cosa, hay algo de lo que quiero preguntarte, es sobre el rey Arthuro, mencionaste que hiciste contratos con 9 héroes antiguos, ¿acaso el rey Arthuro es uno de ellos?"

"Como se esperaba de ti, eres muy perceptiva, supongo que no pasa nada si te lo cuento, ¿Por qué no te sientas? Esto tomara un rato"

Sona había estado de pie junto a la puerta todo el tiempo que hablamos, después de pensarlo un poco, ella acepto y camino hasta una silla para después sentarse en ella, yo me coloque mi camisa y me senté en la cama, quedando frente a frente

"Voy a contarte acerca de la guerra del santo grial"

 **AFTERWORK**

Hola, gracias por leer mi fict, finalmente dio inicio del entrenamiento para el rating game con riser

Probablemente nadie se esperaba que incluyera a sona, tsubaki y saji en el campamento de entrenamiento. La razón principal es porque quería que saji se relacionara más con rey antes del incidente con kokabiel, en la novela durante el volumen 3 saji acepta fácilmente ayudar a issei aun cuando acababan de conocerse, en el anime no es muy diferente, se conocen por más tiempo pero casi no interactúan antes de ese incidente. Creo que no es normal que aceptara tan fácilmente ayudar a alguien que acaba de conocer o con quien casi no a interactuado

 **Definiciones**

Oyaji: hombre viejo, también puede usarse para referirse a padre de una manera muy, muy informal, siendo algo parecido a decir 'mi viejo'

 **Respuesta a los review**

Alber breaker: la única manera de extraerse las evil piece es muriendo, eso es algo que quiero dejar claro, además no es que a rey no le guste que rias lo mande, es un sentimiento en general que él tiene hacia cualquier persona, estoy planeando resolver este asunto en el volumen 4. Y como puedes observar, rey no está del todo bien con sus poderes todavía

 **Notas**

Creo que este capítulo tuvo muchas más conversaciones en comparación con los otros, también se conoce un poco más sobre la vida de rey, además de los problemas que hay entre los diablos y los humanos como consecuencia de la guerra de las 3 grandes facciones

Alargare un poco más la historia del entrenamiento ya que la de la novela me pareció muy resumida, creo que Ichiei Ishibumi hubiera querido alargarlo más pero no pudo debido a que se extendería demasiado el volumen, no sé si será capítulos más antes del juego

Una de las razones por la que me demoro en actualizar es porque luego de escribir cada capítulo lo releo para asegurarme de que no hay errores y para complementar cosas con pequeños detalles, esto me tom días dependiendo de cuan ocupado este

Tal vez tarde más en subir el próximo capítulo, pues pienso actualizar una ne las historias que subí recién


	14. volume 2 Chapter 3

**Life 3**

El campamento de entrenamiento había terminado, hoy es el día en que se llevaría a cabo el rating game contra riser. Estoy en mi habitación en la que había estado durmiendo hasta hace un momento, tome mi despertador que estaba en la mesa junto a mi cama y vi la hora, son las diez treinta de la noche.

"Faltan menos de 2 horas para el juego"

Hoy no trabajamos. Nos dieron órdenes de ir directamente a casa luego de regresar del campamento ya que podríamos terminar usando nuestra energía en cosas innecesarias. Para evitar eso decidí irme a dormir luego de cenar y tomar un baño. Quedamos en encontrarnos treinta minutos antes del encuentro en la habitación del club, así que solo puedo quedarme una hora más.

'No importa si nuestro oponente es un phenex, vamos a demostrarle cuan fuerte es el clan gremory'

Esas fueron las palabras que buchou nos dijo en la últimas reunión que tuvimos esta mañana. Conseguí dominar aquella técnica para cancelar la magia, pero no puedo decir que la he perfeccionado, además de que mi no he recuperado mi magia a pesar del entrenamiento. Pero sin importar lo que pase, no puedo permitirme perder. Mientras pensaba escuche a alguien tocar la puerta

"Rey-san, ¿Puedo entrar?"

"Adelante asia".

Estaba un poco sorprendido por ver cómo estaba vestida Asia cuando entró. Eso es porque estaba usando un traje de monja. Naturalmente ya no tenía aquel rosario colgando en su cuello ni tenía el velo en su cabeza.

"Asia, esa ropa..."

"Buchou-san dijo que podíamos usar lo que quisiéramos, quería usar esta ropa ya que me siento más cómoda para moverme... aunque ya no soy una cristiana no he perdido mis creencias. Incluso si ahora soy un diablo..."

Es cierto que buchou dijo que podíamos llevar lo que quisiéramos, yo estoy usando mi ropa de combate que consiste en una camiseta negra y encima llevo una chaqueta blanca desabotonada con la marca de fairy tail estampada del lado izquierdo a la altura del pecho, ambas echas de un materiales resistentes a la magia, también llevaba mi bufanda. Pero se necesitan muchas agallas para aparecer con un traje de monja en una batalla entre diablos

"Definitivamente te ves mejor que nadie usando esa ropa asia"

"Gracias".

Asia tenía una cara muy alegre mientras la elogiaba.

"Esto… Rey-san ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?"

Asia me pregunto eso de forma tímida.

"Sí, claro"

Asia se sentó en la cama a junto a mi. Entonces abrazo mi brazo y se recostó en el

"¿Qué pasa?"

Pude sentir a asia temblando.

"Cuando pienso en la batalla que tendremos, no puedo dejar de temblar. Pero tener a Rey-san a mi lado me hace sentir mejor"

"Asia…"

Le di a asia unas palmaditas en la cabeza para reconfortarla, de repente ella se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo

"jejeje. Como pensé, cada vez que estoy cerca de rey-san no tengo miedo en absoluto... ¿Me puedo quedar así hasta que tengamos que irnos?"

"Si".

"... ¿Puedo quedarme siempre a tu lado?"

"Sí, si eso es lo que quieres estaremos juntos por siempre".

Estuvimos así hasta que fue hora de irnos

"Ya nos vamos"

"Buena suerte"

"Asia-chan ten cuidado"

Asia asintió a las palabras de hiroto y ulvida, todos los miembros de la casa sabían sobre el rating game y se habían reunido en la sala para despedirnos

-0-

[11:40p.m.]

Los otros miembros del club y yo estábamos reunidos en el salón del club de investigación de lo oculto. Todos a excepción de Asia y de mi estaban llevando el uniforme de la academia. Kiba llevaba un guantelete en cada antebrazo y preparaba su espada. Koneko- chan, que estaba sentada leyendo un libro, tenía en sus manos unos guantes como los que usan los artistas marciales que solo dejaban ver sus dedos. El dorso de los guantes estaban adornados con una marca con forma de huella de gato. Da un gran impacto cuando ves a una loli llevando esos. Akeno-san y Buchou también llevaban uniforme, y estaban bebiendo té elegantemente.

"¿Um Buchou?"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Buchou, tienes otro alfil, ¿Cierto? ¿No vendrá?"

Le pregunte eso a Buchou, ella me dijo que Asia era su segundo alfil y que el otro alfil está cumpliendo una misión, pero es extraño que no esté aquí en una situación como esta. Por alguna razón todos, a excepción de Asia y yo, lucían extraños. Es como si la atmósfera hubiera cambiado. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

"Por desgracia el otro alfil no participara en este combate. Te explicare las razones en otro momento".

Parece ser que hay algo complicado detrás de todo esto. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que un alfil no se muestre en un encuentro por su ama?

"Bueno, seguro tiene sus razones, como esa, eso solo significa que tendremos que hacer su parte también"

Dije eso mostrando una sonrisa llena de confianza en mí mismo. De repente se escuchó la puerta siendo tocada. Luego de que buchou dijera 'adelante', la puerta se abrió, quienes entraron eran saji tsubaki y kaichou, a quien ahora ya no llamo por su nombre

"Con permiso"

"Buenas noches sona, bienvenida"

Buchou saludo amablemente a kaichou

"No esperaba que vinieran"

"Vinimos para ver el rating game y para apoyarlos"

Saji fue quien dijo eso

"¿Cómo van a verlo?"

"Los rating game son trasmitidos en vivo y supervisados por un jurado"

"Ya veo"

Buchou fue quien contesto mi pregunta

"Lo veremos desde el salón del consejo estudiantil, buena suerte en tu primer juego rias"

"Daré una buena pelea para no quedar en vergüenza con mi rival"

"Oye suminoe, será mejor que no pierdas después de todo el esfuerzo que hicimos para ayudarlos a entrenar"

Camine hasta estar frente a saji

"Por supuesto, voy a patearle el trasero a ese tipo"

Saji y yo chocamos nuestros puños, durante el campamento de entrenamiento logramos llegar a estar en buenos términos con el otro

"Teniendo a kaichou apoyándome no hay forma en que pierda"

"¿Por qué la metes en ella en esto? Durante el campamento paso algo entre usted ¿no es asi? Más vale que no le hayas echo nada raro"

"Saji me estas avergonzando"

Saji se volvió histérico pero se cayó cuando kaichou le llamo la atención, este ambiente es muy relajante

Diez minutos antes de la hora del encuentro, el círculo mágico brilló y Grayfia-san apareció.

"¿Están todos preparados?"

"Sí. Estamos listos para partir en cualquier momento"

Luego de que Grayfia-san confirmara que estábamos todos comenzó a explicar los detalles

"Cuando llegue el momento, serán transportados por este círculo mágico al campo de batalla"

"¿Un campo de batalla?"

"Es una dimensión creada específicamente para el rating game. Ya que es algo artificial no hay que preocuparse por el daño que pudiéramos llegar a causar, ufufufu"

Fue akeno-san quien contesto mi pregunta, una dimensión artificial es perfecta para un mago de fairy tail como yo que se especializa en la destrucción del área en que pelea. Si lucháramos en el mundo humano o en el reino de los diablos, no podríamos evitar devastar la zona y eso sería problemático. Por eso necesitamos un lugar en el que no dañemos nada ni a nadie no importa lo que hagamos.

"Nosotros nos retiramos. Te deseo suerte rias"

"Gracias sona, es bueno tener tu apoyo"

"Personalmente creo que él no va contigo"

Con esas palabras de kaichou, ella tsubaki y saji salieron del salón del club. Después de que la puerta se cerró grayfia dijo

"Por cierto, para este Rating Game el Maou Lucifer-sama y la maou Sathanus estarán viéndolo"

Así que Sheliss estará viendo el rating game junto con otro maou. Buchou parecía sorprendida.

"Así que Onii-sama también estará viendo esta batalla".

"Etto... Buchou acabas de decir 'Onii-sama' ¿o escuché mal?"

Kiba me respondió rápidamente.

"No oíste mal. El hermano mayor de Buchou es un Maou-sama"

"¿Eh?"

Asia dejo salir una voz sorprendida, y no la culpo

"¿El Maou? ¡El hermano de Buchou es el maou! ¿Por qué nadie me dice estas cosas tan importantes?"

"Sí"

Buchou simplemente lo confirmó.

Actualmente existen 5 Maou. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Sathanus y Asmodeus. Pero el apellido de buchou no se parece al de ninguno de ellos.

"Benigami no maou, conocido como el crimson satan, Sirzechs Lucifer es el hermano mayor de buchou y actualmente es el diablo más poderoso"

Fue kiba el de dijo eso, me decidí por preguntar para aclarar mi duda

"¿Por qué el apellido de Buchou es diferente al suyo?"

"Los maous originales murieron en la última gran guerra. Pero los diablos necesitaban un rey. Por lo que se decidió que diablos con una fuerza que igualara a la de los antiguos 5 grandes diablos, fueran nombrados los nuevos maous y mantener sus nombres. Es decir 'Lucifer' y 'Beelzebub' no son nombres personales sino más como un título. Sino fuera porque los maou actuales tienen el mismo poder que los maou anteriores nosotros no estaríamos a salvo, ya que de las tres facciones, Dios, ángeles caídos y diablos, nosotros somos quienes tienen el menor poder"

Akeno-san fue quien termino de explicarme. La sociedad de los diablos parece estar en una situación problemática. Creo que Sheliss menciono algo así, tal vez debí prestarle más atención

Sirzechs Lucifer. El dejo de llevar el apellido 'Gremory'. Es por eso que buchou es la heredera del clan a buchou que parecía estar pensativa, ella es la próxima cabeza del clan gremory, el nombre de su familia debe ser una gran carga para ella, puedo saberlo ya que a mí me pasa igual. Si logro encontrarme con su hermano me gustaría preguntarle algo

"Ya casi es hora. Por favor todos parece sobre el círculo mágico, una vez el juego comience serán trasladados al campo de batalla desde aquí, siéntanse libres de usar tanto poder como quieran sin contenerse"

Nos reunimos en el círculo a la orden de Grayfia-san.

"Una vez dentro no podrán salir hasta que la batalla haya terminado".

El símbolo del círculo mágico comenzó a brillar, la luz nos envolvió y comenzamos a transportarnos uno a uno, primero fue koneko-chan, luego buchou, akeno-san, kiba, después asia que parecía estar nerviosa y por ultimo yo

-0-

Cuando abrí los ojos Grayfia ya no estaba con nosotros, pero el lugar en el que estábamos era...

"¿La habitación del club?"

"No ha cambiado nada"

Eso fue lo que asia dijo, de pronto una voz, que venía del altoparlante en la pared, se escucho

[Le doy la bienvenida a todos los presentes. Soy Grayfia, una maid de la casa Gremory. Se me ha encargado ser el árbitro del Rating Game entre la casa Gremory y la casa Phenex. Este campo de batalla fue construido de acuerdo a las especificaciones de Rias-sama y Riser-sama. El campo es una réplica de la academia sakuragaoka a la que asiste Rias-sama]

"Así que es una réplica, eso significa que todo es falso, pero todo es exactamente igual a lo real, incluso el ratchu-kun de asia está aquí"

"Echa un vistazo por la ventana"

Haciendo lo que buchou me dijo vi fuera del edifico a través de la ventana, el cielo, que debería ser oscuro ya que es media noche, brillaba en un todo verde.

"Estamos en una dimensión artificial"

"Los encargados no tuvieron problemas para hacerla"

kiba y akeno-san dijeron eso. Los diablos realmente deben tener un gran poder para hacer una dimensión artificial como si nada

[EL lugar en el que fueron transportados será su respectiva base. La de Rias-sama será el club de investigación del ocultismo ubicado en el viejo edificio de la escuela. La base de Riser-sama será el salón del consejo estudiantil ubicado en el nuevo edificio. Si un peón es capaz de infiltrarse en la base del enemigo podrá usar el ascenso]

"Si logro llegar hasta su base podre promoverme a 'queen' y conseguir ventaja"

"Ara, ara, pero no es así de fácil"

"Lo que dices es cierto rey-kun, pero si por el contrario, ellos llegan a infiltrarse, podrán obtener una promoción. Necesitamos que por lo menos una persona se quede a proteger la base"

"Tienes razón kiba, pero ya que el salón del consejo estudiantil es su base poder desquitarme un poco por los problemas que me han causado últimamente, destruyéndolo"

"Rey, recuerda que sona nos está viendo"

"¡Rayos!, lo había olvidado"

Koneko-chan se me acerco y me extendió algo que tenía en su mano, al mirarlo parecía una pequeña bola de magia color rosado

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Usaremos estos para comunicarnos en el campo de batalla".

Fue buchou quien lo explico, la pequeña 'cosa' floto desde su mano y entro en su oído izquierdo

"Así que es como un dispositivo de transmisión ¿eh?"

Asia y yo nos lo colocamos en nuestras orejas. Luego se escuchó otro anuncio desde los altoparlantes

[Ha llegado la hora de comenzar el combate. Game start]

Con la señal de grayfia nuestro primer Rating Game ha dado inicio

-0-

En la réplica de sala del consejo estudiantil creada en la dimensión artificial se encontraba riser rodeado por su nobleza

"Este es un trabajo fácil para ustedes, pero aun así no se contengan, derrótenlos completamente. Sino acabamos con el orgullo de esa benigami ojou-sama entonces no habría sentido para este juego"

"Si, riser-sama"

"Más vale que no me subestimes rias, yo soy riser phenex"

-0-

"Primero debemos derrotar a los peones de Riser"

"Tiene un total de 8, seria problemático si llegaran a promoverse a 'queen'"

Buchou hablo sentada en el sofá, seguida de akeno-san, que había terminado de preparar té, este lugar incluso tiene un juego de té, ¿era necesario ser tan precisos al crearlo?

"De alguna manera están demasiado calmadas"

"Rey, la batalla acaba de empezar. El Rating Game es un juego que toma bastante tiempo, al igual que el ajedrez"

Esto un poco consiente de eso, pero me sentiría mejor si se preocupara un poco ya que es su primer juego, la actitud de buchou me parece la de una persona que trata de aparentar estar tranquila a pesar de saber que ya ha perdido un juego de ajedrez que acaba de empezar

"Yuuto"

"Sí".

Kiba desplegó un mapa sobre la escritorio de Buchou al escuchar su orden. Es el mapa completo de la academia. Está dividido en casillas de diferentes tamaños y cada una estaba marcada con el nombre del salón o club.

"La base del enemigo está en el nuevo edificio, el camino más corto es atreves del patio de la escuela, pero…"

"Se puede ver fácilmente desde el nuevo edificio"

Fue koneko-chan quien termino la explicación de buchou

"Si, el riesgo es demasiado alto"

"Entonces ¿tendremos que pasar por los campos deportivos para rodear el edificio nuevo?"

Pregunte eso pensando de que era la opción más probable pero no creo que sea la mejor, buchou pareció pensar lo mismo y dijo

"Esa seria nuestra mejor opción, pero creo que el enemigo esperara que hagamos eso. Probablemente colocara un 'knight' ágil, además de algunos 'pawn' en alguno de los clubs adjuntos a los campos"

Entonces akeno-san comentó

"Es una táctica estándar, lo más probable es que lo haga"

"Buchou. El gimnasio cercano al edificio nuevo. ¿Por qué no tomarlo primero? Si tomamos este lugar, podemos asegurar una ruta a la base enemiga y neutralizar la amenaza de un ataque fortuito".

Buchou asintió ante la sugerencia de Kiba.

"Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. En términos de ajedrez, el gimnasio sería el centro del tablero. Quien lo asegure primero tendrá una ventaja. Desde su interior, la fuerza de un 'rook' será más útil que la velocidad de un 'knight'"

Las habilidades de buchou como estrategas son muy buenas, supongo que es de esperarse

"Las batallas son muy difícil ¿verdad?"

Asia, junto a mí, dijo eso en voz baja

"Nosotros solo podemos confiar en buchou y seguir sus instrucciones"

"Tienes razón, rey-san"

"En primer lugar, debemos establecer una línea de defensa. Yuuto, Koneko, por favor establezcan algunas trampas en el bosque"

"Sí".

"...Entendido. Ven shiro"

El pequeño gato blanco apareció en las manos de koneko-chan cuando ella lo llamo ¿Lo usaran para poner las trampas?

"Muy bien, nos vamos, estaremos de vuelta tan pronto como podamos"

"Lo que él dijo"

"…Que les vaya bien"

Kiba y koneko-chan salieron del salón del club mientras los despedía

"Akeno, por favor establece una barrera de niebla alrededor del perímetro del bosque y así como en el cielo encima del lugar"

"Entendido Buchou".

Akeno-san confirmó y se retiró.

"Etto... ¿Buchou? ¿Nosotros qué debemos hacer?"

Seria aburrido si no hiciera nada así que le pregunta eso

"Asia se quedara aquí conmigo por su capacidad de curación, ya que si la perdemos sería malo para nosotros"

"S-Si"

Buchou camino hasta el sofá y se sentó en el, para luego llamarme

"Rey"

"Si"

Respondí enérgicamente pensando que me pediría salir a la base enemiga pero no fue así

"Recuesta tu cabeza aquí"

"¿Eh?"

Buchou señalo su regazo, ¿quiere que acueste mi cabeza en ellos? Esto se le conoce como la legendaria 'almohada de piernas' pero ¿Por qué me pide eso en un momento como este?

"¡Date prisa y acuéstate!"

"Si"

Deje salir un suspiro y acepte resignado para después sentarme junto a Buchou, comencé a bajar mi cabeza hacia sus piernas. Sentí una sensación bastante suave en mi mejilla cuando las toque. Probablemente ella tenga una buena razón para esto, o eso creo

"Da una sensación muy relajante y tranquilizadora, es agradable"

"Eres demasiado exagerado, pero si esto te tranquiliza puedo hacerlo de nuevo en otro momento"

"Entonces hagámoslo una vez que el juego haya terminado"

Mientras decía eso asia se sentó en el sofá frente a nosotros, por alguna razón estaba mirándonos con los ojos llorosos. Y estaba haciendo un puchero. Creo que está enojada o descontenta por algo.

"Rey, quitare uno de los sellos que te puse antes".

"¿Eh? ¿Sello?"

"Te dije que para reencarnarte tuve que usar 8 piezas de peón ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí"

"Pero en ese momento tu cuerpo no era capaz de resistir el poder de las 8 piezas así como el tuyo propio, por eso puse varios sellos de restricción en tu cuerpo. Ahora liberare uno de esos sellos"

Entonces es por eso que mi fuerza se ha reducido. Buchou puso su mano en mi frente, de repente sentí un fuerte latido en mi cuerpo. Una energía está surgiendo desde lo profundo de mí. Se sentía diferente que el poder que recibía del Boosted Gear.

"Este poder que ahora fluye a través de mí…"

"Es el verdadero poder que posees y para usar el boosted gear necesitas un cuerpo lo suficientemente resistente para soportarlo. Aunque todavía te falta mucho para lograr eso"

"Así que el entrenamiento que realizamos durante el campamento fue para eso"

Asia, que hasta ahora me estaba viendo con una mirada furiosa, junto sus manos y comenzó a rezar

"No sabía que buchou-san hubiera pensado en ese excelente plan, ¡Señor, por favor perdóname por estos celos que he tenido! ¡Kya!"

Como era de esperarse, recibió daño por rezar

"Escucha bien rey. Aunque el enemigo fuera una mujer, tienes que derrotarlas. No debes contenerte, ya que ellas no se contendrán contigo".

"¡Lo entiendo! Me las arreglare de algún modo para ganar, buchou"

Esos eran mis verdaderos sentimientos. Buchou sonrió cuando le dije.

"Sí, espero mucho de ti. Mi lindo Rey".

¡Definitivamente haré que gane! ¡No le entregaré a Buchou a un idiota como ese!

[Buchou ¿me escucha?]

La voz de akeno-san se escuchó de repente en mi oído, ella no estaba aquí, en su lugar su voz se transmitía por medio de aquella rara esfera que nos dieron antes, buchou puso su mano izquierda en su oído y dijo

"Si, te oigo"

[Los preparativos se han completado]

"Entonces te enviare el plan"

-0-

Desde la sala del consejo estudiantil en earthland, sona, tsubaki y genshirou estaban viendo el rating game

"Parece que suminoe lo está pasando bien, además dijo que deliberadamente destruiría el salón del consejo estudiantil como represalia hacia nosotros, incluso si es una copia no creo que sus intenciones sean algo que debamos ignorar"

Genshirou hablo de manera sarcástica al ver a rey recostando su cabeza en el regazo de rias, genshirou no podía evitar estar celoso y desear que su ama hiciera lo mismo por el

Aparte de la pantalla que mostraba la base de rias, había otras que mostraban los movimientos de los otros participantes, como el de yuuto y koneko usando a shiro para poner trampas mágicas, o a akeno usando a sus chibi oni para activar la barrera

También se podía ver la base de riser y a su nobleza desplazarse

"Rias-sama está comenzando a moverse"

Eso fue lo que tsubaki dijo

"Rias tiene una posibilidad de ganar al reforzar su defensa para compensar su falta de piezas, lo que le queda es hacer ataques rápidos"

Esta vez fue sona la que hablo, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba preocupada por rias, lo que era natural, al ser ella su amiga de la infancia

-0-

Estaba frente al viejo edificio de la escuela junto Koneko-chan, trabajaremos juntos en la siguiente parte del plan

[Escuchen, cuando lleguen al gimnasio no podrán evitar una batalla. Sigan las instrucciones que les di con exactitud]

Buchou nos hablaba a través del comunicador magico. Conejo-chan y yo asintió a Buchou.

"Sí"

"…Si"

[Yuuto ¿Ya estás listo?]

[No hay ningún problema]

La voz de kiba se escuchó también, él está en algún lugar del bosque que rodea el viejo edificio

[Akeno, confío en ti, ya sabes que hacer]

[Sí Buchou]

Akeno-san también parece estar lista, no estoy seguro de donde está ahora mismo

[Asia se quedará conmigo. Nos moveremos cuando llegue el momento. Definitivamente no puedes ser vencida, estamos en desventaja numérica, tu habilidad para sanarnos es nuestra mayor oportunidad para ganar]

[¡S...sí!]

Asia respondió con muchas ganas aunque sonaba nerviosa. Para ganar debemos proteger a Buchou y Asia

"¡Es el momento de comenzar!, mis queridos siervos. No hay vuelta atrás. Nuestro enemigo no es otro que el inmortal Phenex, Riser Phenex. ¡Ahora! ¡Destruyámoslos!"

"¡Sí!"

¡Todos respondimos a la vez! ¡Koneko-chan y yo partimos en dirección al gimnasio!

[¡Rey-san! ¡Todos! ¡Les deseo lo mejor!]

Pude escuchar a Asia dándonos ánimos. Cuando llegamos al lugar designado entramos por la puerta trasera, la entrada principal está conectada con el edificio nuevo así que no podemos entrar por ahí ya que seríamos atrapados. La puerta por la que entramos era la entrada del personal, por lo que estamos del lado de la tarima, la cortina no estaba cerrada así que el interior se podía ver. Koneko-chan y yo intentamos mirar el interior desde el borde de la cortina, todo estaba oscuro

"...Enemigo"

Inmediatamente después de que koneko-chan dijera eso escuché una fuerte voz

"¡Sabemos que están ahí, sirvientes del clan Gremory!"

Era la voz de una mujer. Las luces fueron encendidas iluminando todo el gimnasio, supongo que es inútil seguir ocultándonos. Koneko-chan y yo salimos de nuestro escondite. Frente a nosotros hay cuatro diablos. La chica con un traje chino, las gemelas y la loli con el báculo

"Así que son una 'rook' y el débil 'pawn', ni siquiera estas al nivel de mira"

La chica con el traje chino dijo eso

"Soy mira, una 'pawn'"

"Yo soy la 'rook', Xuelan"

"¡Soy ile, un 'pawn'!"

"¡Lo mismo que ella, soy nel!"

"Entonces son 3 peones y una torre, son las mismas piezas pero son el doble de nosotros"

"… Esa 'rook' es muy fuerte"

"¿Tú crees?"

Koneko-chan parece haber evaluado la fuerza de esa chica llamada Xuelan, pero yo solo le pregunte de manera indiferente

"… Sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo podrían estar al nivel de un 'queen'"

"¿En serio? Bueno, no importa, ya sabíamos desde un principio que estaríamos en desventaja, aun así, solo debemos seguir el plan. Boosted Gear"

[¡Boost!]

Active mi sacred gear y comencé a duplicar mi poder

"... Yo me encargaré de esa 'rook', Rey-senpai por favor encárguese de los peones"

"Por mi está bien, estoy seguro de que no perderás contra ella"

"…Senpai, trata de no perder"

"No te preocupes por mí, tengo una estrategia para derrotarlas ¡Vamos!"

Koneko-chan y yo decidimos nuestros enemigos. Xuelan tomó una postura de kung fu y Mira hizo lo mismo con su báculo.

Koneko-chan y xuelan comenzaron su combate alejadas de nosotros. Era como combate de un torneo de artes marciales. Cada golpe se veía bastante fuerte debido a que ambas son 'rooks'. Creí que Koneko-chan tendría la ventaja debido a su contextura pequeña, lo que le daba movilidad. Pero la otra chica también se movía mucho, aun así no podía conectar sus golpeas a koneko-chna

De repente la pierna de xuelan se encendió en llamas, como si usara la diable jambe de saji, del manga one piece, ella lanzo una patada a la cabeza de koneko-chan, pero esta se agacho y paso por debajo del ataque, luego se giró para quedar frente a frente. Xuelan comenzó la lanzar patadas una tras otra, mientras koneko-chan las esquivaba al tiempo que mantenía su guardia alta

El puño derecho de xuelan también fue rodeado por las llamas y comenzó a lanzar golpes con él, koenko-chan logro una apertura al colocarse detrás de xuelan, pero cuando se acercó, su oponente lanzo una patada ascendente estando de espaldas la cual rasgo la parte izquierda del uniforme de koneko-chan

"¡Koneko-chan!"

Grite inconscientemente al pensar que había sido herida, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en más nada, ya que Mira se movió rápidamente y acorto la distancia entre nosotros golpeándome con su bastón en mi abdomen y mandándome a volar contra la pared, ¡Maldición! No puedo quitarle los ojos de enzima ni por un instante

De pronto un sonido como el de un motor llego a mis oídos, al mirar al frente, estaban las 2 gemelas con sus manos tras sus espaldas

Aquel sonido provenía de detrás de ellas, finalmente movieron sus manos hacia el frente y me mostraron lo que producía ese sonido, eran motosierras. No sería bueno dejarme golpear por esas cosas así que comencé a alejarme de ellas mientras corría

La batalla entre koneko-chan y xuelan continuaba. Xuelan no dejaba de patear a koneko-chan, la cual bloqueaba sus golpes, xuelan lanzo una fuerte patada al abdomen de koneko-chan, pero inesperadamente ella se las arregló para bloquearla y agarro su pierna, luego la jalo hacia ella y conecto un golpe en la cara de xuelan, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola retroceder, un golpe de koneko-chan debería ser suficiente para acabar la pelea, sino fuera porque su oponente también es una 'rook'

"Nada mal…"

Sin darle tiempo a xuelan para hablar, koneko-chan la envistió, golpeándola con su hombro, derribándola

"¿Quién eres tú?

"…Soy la sierva de rias-sama"

Koneko-chan contesto si cambiar su expresión. Parece que no tiene problemas, así que puedo concentrarme en mi propia pelea

"¡Es inútil que corras!"

"¡Déjate cortar como un buen chico!"

Aquellas 2 chicas estaban diciendo palabras como esas con una sonrisa en sus caras y me perseguían

"No me jodan, como si estuviera tan loco como para dejarme cortar por esas cosas. Es que no les enseñaron que no deberían correr con cosas filosas como las tijeras, mucho menos con una motosierra, sería malo si hieren a alguien, en especial si ese alguien soy yo"

"Desmembrar. Desmembrar. Desmembrar"

¡Las gemelas vienen hacia mí mientras levantan sus motosierras y dicen cosas muy peligrosas!

Mientras veía a las gemelas detrás de mí, un ataque me llego desde el frente. Me las arregle para esquivarlo saltando. Era un ataque de Mira, pase por encima de ella y su báculo

"Desmembrar. Desmembrar."

Sin detenerse, las gemelas saltaron detrás de mí, aproximándose en el aire, lanzaron varios ataques con sus motosierras, tuve que hacer toda clase de poses extrañas para evitarlos antes de caer al suelo

[¡BOOST!]

El segundo aumento de poder.

"Uugh ¡Esto es molesto!"

"¡¿Por qué no podemos golpearlo?!"

Las gemelas estaban molestas y quejándose mientras hacían pucheros, se verían lindas de no ser porque llevan esas peligrosas armas

"... Hah, hah. No logramos superar su defensa".

Parece que mira también estaba molesta porque sus ataques no lograban golpearme.

"No me he quedado de brazos cruzados por 8 días. He estado entrenando duro y me he hecho más fuerte con la ayuda de Buchou y mis nakamas"

[¡Boost!]

¡El tercer aumento!

"¡Vamos a demostrárselos, Boosted Gear!"

[¡Explosion!]

"¡Primero ustedes 2!"

Corrí hacia las gemelas rápidamente. Gracias a que mis habilidades físicas fueron multiplicadas x8 soy asombrosamente rápido. Ninguna de las 2 chicas pudo reaccionar a mis movimientos.

Golpee a la primera en el hombro y me giré para golpear a la segunda en su trasero, lo cual fue accidental. Aunque en lugar de decir que las golpee, sería más exacto decir que las toque. Aun así eso basto para tumbar a ambas en el suelo

"¡Haa!"

¡Mira intentó una estocada con su báculo! Pero lo atrape con mi mano izquierda para luego romperla golpeándolo con la derecha y empuje a mira

"Tú eres la tercera"

"Kyaa ¿Destruyo mi kon?"

"¡Auch! ¡Esa cosa era más duro de lo que pensé! Pero ahora he cumplido con los requisitos"

"¡Si perdemos contra este hombre…!"

"¡…Riser-sama nos regañara!"

Las gemelas se levantaron diciendo eso y encendieron de nuevo sus motosierras. Mira también se levantó y se pusieron en guardia

"¡Vamos a derrotarte!"

"¡Te vamos a desmembrar!"

"Lo siento, pero eso no pasara, voy a derrotarlas con mi siguiente técnica"

"Eso no pasara"

Mira fue la que respondió

"Entonces miren. ¡Ladies and gentleman, el verdadera entertainment está por comenzar!"

Hice una reverencia como si fuera el anfitrión de un espectáculo

"No aparten la mirada de mi próximo acto, porque voy a mostrarles mi nueva técnica. Aquí la tienen 'Dress Break'"

Chasqueé mis dedos. En ese momento toda la ropa de las gemelas y de mira fueron totalmente despedazadas. Incluso su ropa interior y sus armas. Los blancos cuerpos de las chicas estaban completamente visibles

"¡N...Nooooooooooo!"

Sus gritos hicieron eco por todo el gimnasio. Las tres se tiraron al suelo y trataron de cubrirse con sus manos. Aunque parezca una técnica despreciable, no es lo que realmente quería hacer. Cuando me embriague por accidente durante el campamento de entrenamiento utilice una técnica que cancela la magia, la practique en secreto durante todas las noches con la ayuda de asia y el resultado fue este, la ropa desgarrada es un efecto secundario, pero destruye las armas y le impide al oponente usar magia por un tiempo. Para usarla debo tocar a mi contrincante primero como hice antes, pero por alguna razón no funciona en hombres, aunque no es como que me importe ya que a ellos puedo golpearlos

"¡Eres una bestia!"

"¡Pervertido!"

"¡Enemigo de las mujeres!"

Mira y las gemelas empezaron a insultarme con los ojos llorosos. No puedo hacer más que aceptar su odio.

"Como si me importara, no me gusta golpear a las mujeres, prefiero hacer esto que a herirlas, incluso si eso significa ganarme su odio"

"...Senpai eres despreciable"

Escuché a Koneko-chan, quien estaba sometiendo a xuelan en el piso, diciendo eso. Sus palabras apuñalaron mi corazón.

"No digas eso koneko-chan, me vas a hacer llorar. Por otra parte, parece que has acabado también, ¿crees que deba mi dress brak en ella solo para asegurarnos?"

Mientras hacia esa propuesta escuché una voz por el transmisor.

[Rey, Koneko, ¿Cuál es la situación?]

Es la voz de Buchou. Koneko-chan también debe ser capaz de escucharla.

"Buchou, koneko-chan tiene su uniforme un poco rasgado, pero aparte de eso estamos bien. Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan"

Mire a koneko-chan, el lado izquierdo de sus bragas y sostén estaban al descubierto pero no estaba herida, ella frunció el ceño cuando noto que la estaba viendo

[Eso es bueno, Akeno ha completado los preparativos. Por favor, sigan con el plan]

Koneko-chan y yo intercambiamos miradas y asentimos a la orden de Buchou, comenzando a correr hacia la entrada

"¡¿Están huyendo?! ¡Pero se supone que este un punto estratégico!"

Tanto para el oponente como para nosotros el gimnasio que conecta ambos edificios es un lugar importante. Es por eso que buchou decidió usar este lugar como señuelo

En cuanto koneko-chan y yo salimos del edificio un rayo cayó sobre el destruyéndolo

"Eso estuvo cerca, una mala sincronización y hubiéramos recibido ese ataque junto con el enemigo"

Cuando vi hacia el cielo la sonriente Akeno-san estaba volando en el aire con sus alas desplegadas. Ella estaba vestida con su ropa de sacerdotisa

[Riser-sama ha perdido tres 'pawns' y una 'rook']

La voz del árbitro, Grayfia-san, retumbó por todo el campo. Ese único ataque basto para derrotar a todas las chicas de un solo golpe

"Akeno-senpai es llamada 'la sacerdotisa del rayo' y su poder es ciertamente digno de su nombre"

¿Así que la sacerdotisa del rayo? Si uno de sus ataques me da podría palmarla, será mejor no hacerla enojar

[Han hecho un buen trabajo. Pero el juego está lejos de terminar, nuestro oponente apenas y ha movido sus piezas Akeno realizó un ataque perfecto y las acabó. Con esto, la primera parte del plan ha terminado.]

Escuché la voz de Buchou por medio del transmisor, se escuchaba feliz. Koneko-chan y yo llegamos al gimnasio dejando que el enemigo nos detectara, y para luego enfrentarlos e inmovilizarlos y luego saldríamos del gimnasio para que akeno-san lo destruyera y acabara con las piezas dentro. Todo salió justo como buchou lo planeo, el enemigo perdió 4 piezas, mientras nosotros aun no perdemos ninguna

[Se necesitara de tiempo antes de reunir la magia suficiente para que akeno pueda lanzar de nuevo otro rayo como ese, mientras ella recupera su poder, sigan con la siguiente parte del plan]

"Lo que sigue es…"

"…reunirnos con yuuto-senpai en las canchas y acabar con el enemigo que se encuentra ahí"

Confirme el próximo objetivo con koneko-chan

"¿Me pregunto si kiba estará bien hasta que lleguemos?... Aunque sabiendo como es el, es probable que este sonriendo mientras pelea. Aun así, démonos prisa y alcancémoslo koneko-chan"

Intenté poner una mano en su hombro pero ella lo evito.

"... no me toques por favor, te he juzgado mal "

Lo dijo con un tono muy frío. Parece que le preocupa que use el dress breaker contra ella y comenzó a alejarse de mí mientras caminaba en dirección hacia las canchas

"No digas eso koneko-chan, no puedo vivir contigo odiándome, si quieres me hago seppuku luego que acabe el juego, pero por favor no me odies, tampoco es que tenga pensado usarlo con mis nakamas".

"...Aun así, es el movimiento más ruin que he visto".

Parece que me he ganado su odio

"Espérame koneko-chan"

Escuché una explosión cerca de mí. Cuando me di cuenta, un ataque había caído sobre koneko-chan

"¡Koneko-chan!"

[¡Koneko! ¡¿Qué le paso a koneko?! ¡Respóndeme rey!]

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de buchou, corrí hacia koneko-chan, que había caído con fuerza contra el suelo, y la sostuve en mis brazos. El uniforme de Koneko-chan estaba completamente destrozado.

"Taken".

La voz que de una mujer provenía de arriba de mí, cuando mire hacia arriba vi a una mujer vestida como una maga con sus alas desplegadas. Es la Reina de Riser. No esperábamos que apareciera tan pronto

"Fufufu. Pelear es inútil. No hay manera de que derroten a Riser-sama"

La maga rió como si encontrara esto divertido.

"Maldición"

"…Lo lamento…"

"Koneko-chan"

Ella habló con una voz muy débil

"…Le falle… a buchou…"

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Asia podrá curarte, así que resiste!"

El cuerpo de Koneko-chan fue envuelto por luz.

"¡Koneko-chan! ¡Kone…!"

Su cuerpo desapareció completamente

[La Torre de Rias-sama ha sido derrotada]

-0-

Tres miembros de la nobleza de riser corrían por el bosque y se acercaban a la base de rias, el viejo edificio escolar, 2 eran chicas que vestían trajes de maid, sus nombres eran Marion y Bürent, y la tercera llevaba puesto un vestido de bailarina, su nombre es Shuriya, las 3 eran peones

[Shuriya. Informen ¿Cómo van?]

La voz de Riser-sama se escucho a través del comunicador en la oreja de cada una de las tres chicas, al igual que el equipo de rias, el equipo de riser también los usaba para comunicarse

"Riser-sama estamos por infiltrarnos en la base enemiga"

[Bien. Continúen con su trabajo]

"Si"

Las 3 chicas asintieron a la vez

"Parece que hay una inusual cantidad de niebla aquí"

La chica vestida de maid llamada Marion dijo eso mientras miraba a sus alrededores al igual que sus compañeras, de repente un círculo mágico apareció entre los árboles y varios ataques fueron lanzados en su dirección, pero las 3 chicas fueron capaces de evadirlos sin problemas

"Así que pusieron trampas, aun así, no serán ningún problema para nosotras"

"Esto será como un juego de niños"

"Son unos lindos principiantes al pensar que caeríamos en ellas"

Shuriya, Marion y Bürent dijeron eso con una voz llena de confianza y comenzaron a avanzar, mientras destruían los círculos mágicos uno tras otro, desactivando las trampas

"¿Realmente piensan que estas cosas los protegerán?"

Bürent dijo eso después de destruir el que parecía ser el último círculo mágico

"Puedo ver la base del enemigo"

La que informo fue Marion luego de ver el viejo edificio escolar, las tres chicas comenzaron a correr en su dirección, pero cuando llegaron a la entrada, el edificio se desvaneció sin dejar rastro

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

Bürent fue la que pregunto eso confundida, pero ninguna de sus compañeras fue capaz de decir lo que estaba pasando

"Que mala suerte ¿verdad?"

La voz de un chico se escuchó a sus espaldas, las 3 se giraron rápidamente y vieron como un joven rubio con una espada envainada aparecía de entre la niebla, era el 'knight' de rias, kiba yuuto, quien hablaba con una sonrisa en su cara

"Ese era un espejismo, tal vez crean que están cerca de nuestra base, pero solo están a medio camino, aprovechamos que no conocen el terreno y colocamos una ilusión, ahora ustedes están dentro de una barrera creada por nuestra 'queen' y no podrán salir de ella"

"¡Rayos! ¡Caímos en su trampa!"

Se podía notar la frustración en el tono de Marion

"Debemos compensar nuestra falta de piezas"

Yuuto se mantenía calmado mientras hablaba, pero sin bajar su guardia

"No quisiera hacerte sentir mal pero no me digas que crees que puedes ganarnos a nosotras 3 tú solo"

Shuriya fue quien pregunto eso, yuuto contesto si cambiar su sonrisa y se preparó para desenvainar su espada

"Creo que puedo hacerlo"

-0-

[Riser-sama ha perdido tres peones y una torre]

Estando en la sala del consejo estudiantil, sona, tsubaki y genshirou observaban como avanzaba el juego, en una de las pantallas se mostraba el gimnasio destruido y al mismo tiempo, en otra pantalla se podía ver a yuuto preparándose para enfrentar a 3 'pawns' de riser

"No puedo creer que suminoe haya creado una técnica como esa, ¿drees break?, parece que quiere ser odiado por las mujeres"

"Que vulgar"

Eso era lo que genshirou y tsubaki pensaban acerca de la nueva técnica de rey

"Es cierto que es algo a lo que ninguna mujer querría enfrentarse, aunque él dijo que era con el fin de no tener que herirlas, sinceramente no sé si es un caballero o todo lo contrario"

"Es un pervertido, de eso no hay duda, incluso parece que su compañera lo odia"

Genshirou lanzo su declaración sin ninguna duda después de escuchar la opinión de su ama

"Dejando eso de lado, usar un lugar importante como una trampa para eliminar al enemigo… es la primera vez que veo a alguien hacer algo tan audaz, como se esperaba de rias"

Sona alabo el plan de su amiga/rival. Seguida de ella, tsubaki dijo

"Después de esto, riser-sama se pondrá serio"

"Si, la verdadera pelea comienza ahora"

El anuncio sin emociones que se escuchó le dio la razón a las palabras de sona

[La Torre de Rias-sama ha sido derrotada]

Los tres fijaron sus miradas en la pantalla que mostraba a rey, una fuerte explosión había golpeado a koneko y había desapareció

El cuerpo de rey estaba temblando por la ira, lentamente se puso de pie y vi a la 'queen' de riser con una mirada feroz. Tal vez era por sus ojos, cuyas pupilas extrañamente se habían tornado negras, los que hicieron que sona sintiera un aura atemorizante provenir de el

"¿Cómo te a través? ¡Baja y enfréntame, seré yo quien te derrote!"

Rey parecía haberse olvidado por completo del plan y se preparaba para pelear. Aun si parecía imposible derrotarla, él no podía simplemente irse después de haber visto a su kouhai llorando antes de desaparecer. Y además se culpaba de no haberse dado cuenta antes, y salvarla. Había bajado su guardia luego de destruir el gimnasio

[Cálmate, rey. Quienes no pueden seguir peleando son transportados fuera de la dimensión artificial y no pueden regresar. Si se reciben heridas de consideración entonces se les enviara de inmediato a un lugar con el equipo apropiado para tratarlas. Koneko no está muerta, así que cálmate]

Aun cuando rias decía eso para calmar a rey, ella misma estaba temblando por la ira.

"No importa cuánto grites niño, no hay forma de que puedas derrotarme"

La 'queen' de riser apuntó su bastón hacia rey preparándose para dispararle

"Ara ara"

"¿Akeno-san?"

Akeno se interpuso entre rey y la reina de riser, Yubellna, como si tratara de protegerlo

"Rey-kun, déjame esto y adelántate. No te preocupes por mí, yo vengare a koneko-chan".

Aun cuando akeno tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, rey entendió que ella iba en serio y dejo salir un suspiro para calmarse. Al tranquilizarse sus pupilas volvieron a su usual color azul y violeta

"¡Entendido, akeno-san!"

Con esas palabras, rey comenzó a correr hacia su punto de reunión con yuuto, el entendía que las únicas en su equipo que podían vencer a Yubellna en una pelea uno a uno eran akeno y rias

"Siempre había querido pelar contra ti, sacerdotisa del rayo-san"

"Ara ara, estoy honrada, 'Reina Explosiva-san'"

Un aura dorada cubrió a Akeno, mientras que una violeta rodeo a Yubellna y la batalla entre las 2 reinas comenzó

-0-

[Riser-sama ha perdido tres peones]

Me encontraba corriendo en dirección a las canchas cuando escuche ese anuncio. ¿3 peones? Buchou y asia aún están en el club, y akeno-san debe estar peleando contra aquella mujer, significa que eso fue obra de kiba. Ahora siete piezas de Riser han sido derrotadas, solo quedan nueve incluyéndolo. Mientras que nosotros somos cinco miembros. No debemos bajar la guardia

De repente alguien jalo mi brazo mientras corría. Fue Kiba quien me había agarrado. Él tenía la misma sonrisa refrescante de siempre

"Hola"

"Así que eres tú. Buen trabajo con los 'paws'"

"Gracias a las preparaciones de akeno-san fue fácil"

Kiba y yo entramos a un almacén en el que se guardan los utensilios de gimnasia como balones entre otras cosas, para evitar ser vistos por el enemigo, cabe destacar que está lleno como si fuera el real

"Lo lamento, por mi culpa Koneko-chan fue..."

"Lo escuché. Ella no expresa sus sentimientos fácilmente, pero hoy se podía ver lo emocionada que estaba"

"Ganemos, sin importar que"

Levante mi puño frente a kiba diciendo esas palabras, él lo miro por un momento y luego lo choco con el suyo

"Por supuesto"

[Rey, yuuto ¿me escuchan?]

Oímos la voz de buchou por el transmisor

[Asia y yo haremos un ataque sorpresa a la base de riser, ustedes 2 deben encargarse de llamar la atención del enemigo tanto como puedan]

"¿Un ataque sorpresa ahora? ¿Estas segura?"

No esperaba que buchou tomara esa decisión, para mi suena como un plan suicida

[Se suponía que lo haríamos cuando akeno estuviera lista, pero ella ahora está enfrentando a la 'queen' del enemigo y no podemos esperarla]

"Aun así buchou, que salga de la base es algo muy arriesgado"

Kiba pensaba lo mismo que yo

[Eso es cierto, y precisamente es porque el enemigo piensa de esa manera que tenemos una ventaja. Quizás el cuerpo del phenex es inmortal, pero su espíritu no, si lanzamos un ataque sorpresa tan fuerte que como para hacerlo perder su espíritu de pelea podremos ganar. Yo personalmente acabare con el espíritu de riser]

Me sigue pareciendo un plan un poco desesperado pero…

"Parece que está decidido, el dúo de chicos del club del ocultismo les dará un espectáculo de entretement…"

"…que nunca olvidaran"

Kiba termino mi frase y juntos salimos del almacén hasta la pista de carreras, en la cual somos fácilmente visibles

"¿Cómo deberíamos llamar su atención?"

"Déjamelo a mí, kiba. ¡LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, los artistas que han estado esperando han llegado, para nuestro próximo acto necesitaremos la ayuda de alguien del público, ¿hay algún voluntario que desee ayudarnos?!"

En ese momento escuché la voz de una mujer.

"Soy un 'Knight' que sirve a Riser-sama, Karlamine. ¡Ya que están avanzando desde el frente, es bastante evidente que no saben lo que hacen! ¡Pero me gustan los idiotas como ustedes!"

"Parece que tenemos a una voluntaria, muy linda"

Se trataba de la chica con armadura, parece ser del tipo que dice lo que piensa, aunque nos llamó idiotas a pesar de que está haciendo lo mismo que nosotros

"Soy el 'Knight' que sirve a Rias-sama, Kiba Yuuto"

"Soy un 'pawn', suminoe rey"

Kiba y yo nos presentamos ante el Knight de Riser, la cual parecía feliz

Karlamine sacó su espada de la vaina y esta fue rodeada por llamas. Kiba también se alistó para sacar la suya.

"Una batalla entre 'knights'. He estado esperando por esto"

Kiba desenvaino su espada mientras decía eso

"¡Bien dicho! 'knight' de Rias Gremory"

"Rey-kun ¿puedo pedirte que no interfieras?"

"De acuerdo, te dejare esto a ti, solo asegúrate de ganar"

La batalla comenzó. Ambos se lanzaron hacia el otro y acortaron la distancia en un instante, para después chocar sus espadas de frente

Ambos intercambiaban estoques con sus espadas uno tras otro y se movían de aquí a allá

"Ya que le dije a kiba que no intervendría ¿Qué debería hacer? Supongo que le hare porras"

"Parece que estas libre".

Cuando miré detrás de mí, había una chica con una máscara que cubría la mitad derecha de su cara. Si no estoy mal es una 'rook'. Entonces otra persona llegó quejándose.

"Cielos. Karlamine es una tonta, en lo único que piensa es en espadas, espadas y espadas. Estaba molesta cuando los peones fueron sacrificados. Y justo cuando pensé que había encontrado a un chico lindo, resulta que también está obsesionado con las espadas. Enserio, qué suerte tan mala tengo"

Era una chica rubia que vestía un traje como el de las princesas occidentales. Si recuerdo bien ella es una 'bishop'. Ella tenía si cabello peinado en forma de rizos a ambos costados.

No solo eran ellas 2, 4 chicas más aparecieron y me rodearon, sin duda, todas las piezas están aquí, la otra 'bishiop', una 'kngiht y las 2 últimas 'pawns'. Parece que logramos captar su atención justo como buchou lo pidió

"Al parecer el resto de nuestras invitadas han llegado. Kiba, no te preocupes y termina tu batalla, yo me encargo de ellas"

Esas palabras cataron la atención de todas, lo que es perfecto, buchou y asia, que están escondidas, aprovecharon para pasar por el corredor sin ser descubiertas

"Tú eres el 'pawn' que tanto adora Rias-sama. No puedo entender sus gusto por los hombres"

La chica con el vestido de princesa comenzó a lanzar comentarios ofensivos.

"Aunque eres linda, tienes una lengua muy venenosa ¡Boosted Gear!"

[¡BOOST!]

Apunte mi Boosted Gear hacia ella. Pero la 'bishop' solo miro hacia otro lado.

"Oh, lo siento pero yo no peleo. Isabela"

La chica de la máscara se puso en guardia

"Mi nombre es Isabela, soy una 'rook' de riser-sama. Peleemos, 'pawn' de rias gremory".

Sin esperar a que respondiera, ella se lanzó hacia mí y comenzó a lanzar un golpe tras otro. Hice un poco de distancia entre nosotros y le pregunte mientras apuntaba a la chica rubia

"¿Podrías decirme primero que pasa con ella? ¿Por qué no pelea?"

"Técnicamente es una 'bishop'. Pero solo está aquí para observar"

Isabela empezó a atacarme mientras me respondía

"¿Por qué?"

¡Esta batalla es importante! ¿Cómo puede venir solo a observar?

"Ella es Ravel Phenex"

"¿Phenex?"

"Ella es su sirviente, pero también es la hermana menor de Riser-sama"

"¿Su hermana menor? Ah, okey… ¡Nada de 'okey'! ¡¿En que está pensando ese pájaro loco?"

Por alguna razón la mencionada está saludándome mientras sonríe

"Según Riser-sama su razón fue..."

'Un harem no está completo hasta sino tienes una hermana menor ¿Hay gente que aspira a eso e incluso lo envidia? Además, ella es tsundere y rubia, esos son factores que tampoco deben faltar en un harem. Bueno, yo no tengo un complejo de hermana, solo lo hice para completar mi grupo y jactarme de ella]'

"Así es como es"

Tres puntos suspensivos, eso es lo que había en mi mente

"Como sea, si ella no quiere pelear está bien para mí, mientras se mantenga apartada no voy a atacarla"

La chica con la máscara no detuvo sus ataques, uno de sus puños pasó junto a mi mejilla, ya que es una 'rook' estaré en problemas si me golpea

"Eres un buen peleador, por lo que vi aquella vez, puedo decir que eres un artista marcial, que tal si me muestras lo que tienes, yo también me pondré seria"

"Ya que me lo estás pidiendo tan amablemente supongo que mostrare cuanto he mejorado gracias al entrenamiento con kiba y koneko-chan"

Isabela comenzó a atacarme desde ángulos y posiciones impredecibles, en cuanto evadia uno de sus ataques, lanzaba inmediatamente otro. Su estilo es el de un boxeador.

"... tsk"

Recibí una patada en una de mis piernas, sino me la fracturo debe estar en un estado casi igual, una seguida patada me dio en el estómago, fue tan fuerte que me envió a volar y golpee fuertemente el suelo al caer

[¡Boost!]

Mi poder se ha vuelto a duplicar, podría derrotarla si se tratara de un 'pawn', pero estoy peleando contra una 'rook'

Isabela no perdió su tiempo y corrió hacia mí, apenas tuve tiempo para ponerme de pie antes de que su ataque me impactara, haciéndome retroceder, pero no logro herirme ya que había usado mi bossted gear para bloquear su último golpe, lo que se esperaba de algo con un dragón sellado en su interior, es muy resistente. Me puse en guardia, listo para bloquear sus golpes

"Oh, eres diferente a cuando peleaste con nosotras hace ocho días, veo que Rias Gremory te ha entrenado bien"

"Para serte sincero, no estaba peleando en serio aquella vez, no me subestimes, aun no he dado el 100%. Te derrotare y ganare este juego por el bien de buchou"

Escuché el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Cuando miré a kiba, vi que su espada había sido destruida. Esa espada era la estaba hecha de oscuridad que devora la luz. Además es la Sacred Gear de Kiba

"Mi 'Holy Eraser'"

"Lo siento pero tu Sacred Gear no funcionará contra mí".

Kiba no parecía molesto, en su lugar estaba sonriendo.

"Entonces ¿Qué tal esto?".

Cuando Kiba dijo eso hielo comenzó a formarse desde la empuñadura de su espada y tomó la forma de una hoja.

"Maldito ¿Tienes dos Sacred Gears?"

Karlamine blandió su espada y ataco a kiba. Cuando sus espadas chocaron, la de Karlamine se congelo junto con el fuego y se rompió en pedazos

"Esta es mi 'Flame Delete', todo tipo de fuego será congelado por ella".

Karlamine arrojó lo que quedaba de su espada sin pensarlo 2 veces y tomó una pequeña cuchilla que llevaba en su cadera.

"¡No importa! ¡Nosotros somos miembros de la familia Phenex, gobernamos sobre el viento y el fuego!"

Una pequeña tormenta de viento y fuego rodeo la cuchilla de Karlamine, era tan intensa que podía sentir el calor que emanaba, aun estando a esta distancia de ella

Cuando golpeo la espada de hielo de Kiba, esta se evaporo por completo. Aun así a Kiba no parecía importarle. Kiba puso su espada sin hoja en frente de él y una nueva hoja se formó, la cual comenzó a absorber el viento y las llamas de la cuchilla de Karlamine

"Esta es mi espada demoniaca es 'Replenish Calm' ¿Te gusta?"

La nueva espada de Kiba tenía la una forma única en la punta y había un pequeño remolino, el cual se había encargado de absorber el viento y las llamas de su oponente

"Maldito, ¿Cuántas sacred gears tienes?"

Se podía notar la sorpresa en la voz de Karlamine

"No tengo múltiples Sacred Gears. Las creo. Con mi creador de espadas demoniacas, 'Sword Birth'. Puedo crear cualquier espada demoniaca a voluntad"

Kiba toco el suelo a sus pies y de inmediato varias espadas con diferentes formas aparecieron del piso. Así que son espadas demoniacas, que interesante. Después de ver de lo que es capaz kiba no puedo quedarme atrás

"¡Hey, tu! ¡No mires a otro lado durante la batalla!"

Isabela grito eso mientras lanzaba un golpe hacia mí, esta vez logre desviar el golpe con mi mano, ella lanzo otra puñetazo, pero también lo desvié sin problemas. He logrado descubrir su ritmo, ahora solo debo continuar con mi defensa hasta que el boosted gear haya aumentado mi poder lo suficiente

Los ataques de Isabela vinieron uno tras otro, entre puñetazos y patadas, sin embargo ninguno lograba darme, desvié cada ataque sin ninguna dificultad

"¿Cómo es posible que puedas bloquear mis ataques como si nada?"

"¿Por qué no intestas descubrirlo? Ya que pareces saber mucho sobre artes marciales no debería ser muy difícil. Te daré una pista, tiene que ver con el ritmo"

"¿El ritmo?... ¿Acaso es el Seikuken?"

"Te diste cuenta muy rápido, nada mal"

"Estoy en problemas, si el sanchin es la mejor defensa del karate, entonces él Seikuken será la mejor defensa de todas las artes marciales. A diferencia del primero, que consta en soportar los golpes del oponente, el Seikuken es usado para desviar los ataques sin recibir daño, pero para usarlo debes primero memorizar el ritmo del oponente. Mientras yo me canso tratando de golpearte, tu solo evitas mis ataques y ganas tiempo para tu sacred gear. Tendré que acabar con esto lo antes posible, pondré todo en este golpe"

Isabela se preparó para atacarme pero ya es tarde

[¡BOOST!]

" Aquí está, el último impulso que necesitaba"

[¡Explosion!]

Extendí mi mano con el guantelete frente a mí y comencé a acumular ki, una esfera de color rojo se formó en mi palma, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora, pero al multiplicar su poder con mi bosteed gear podre vencerla. Sería malo si destruyo la escuela ya que afectaría el plan de Buchou, así que tengo que contenerme.

Isabela cargo contra mí, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarme lance mi ataque, cuyo nombre es

"Dragon shot"

Una enorme ola de energía fue despedida de mi mano en dirección a mi enemigo a gran velocidad, tiene cerca de mi misma altura. Isabela logró esquivarlo a pesar de la rapidez que tenía el ataque y de estar tan cerca, pero la distancia fue mínima, ella perdió el equilibrio por el rápido movimiento y cayó al suelo. Mi Dragon Shot siguió derecho y cuando por fin se estrelló causo una gran explosión, la cual sacudió la tierra. El lugar que fue impactado quedo reducido a nada y se ve completamente diferente a como se veía antes

"Vaya, creí que me había contenido bastante, pero parece que no fue así"

"¡Esa Sacred Gear es peligrosa! Sería malo si logra usar el ascenso"

Isabela se levantó y vino contra mí. Ella lanzo un golpe en dirección a mi cara, pero lo desvié. Mi puño tomo a Isabela con la guardia baja, pero apenas hizo contacto con su pecho y no la lastimo. Por supuesto, esa era mi intención, todo lo que quería era tocarla. Ahora puedo usarlo

"¿Crees que son ese débil golpe me vencerás?"

"Si, ese golpe es todo lo que hacía falta para vencerte. Fíjate ¡Dress Break!"

Chasquee mis dedos y al momento siguiente toda la ropa de Isabela fue desgarrada. Su cuerpo desnudo era ahora visible. ¡Tiene pechos enormes!

"¡¿Qué es esto?!"

Isabela estaba cubriendo sus partes. Bueno, por supuesto que harías eso en una situación como esta, pero eso dejaba una gran apertura en su defensa

"Te pido disculpas por adelantado, pero ya que estoy solo no tengo otra opción más que golpearte para derrotarte, aunque vaya contra mis principios, dicho eso, aquí va. ¡Dragon shot!"

Disparé la esfera de energía que creé en mi mano izquierda y esta cubrió por completo el cuerpo desnudo de Isabela. En medio del ataque Isabela comenzó a desaparecer igual que koneko-chan

[Riser-sama ha perdido una 'rook']

Escuché el anuncio de Grayfia-san.

"La derrote"

[Reset]

Ese sonido… Los efectos del Boosted Gear terminaron. Suspire dejando salir todo el aire que tenía contenido durante la pelea contra Isabela. Gasté mucha energía, en mi condición actual solo podre disparar dos ataques más. No, si lanzo un segundo ataque me quedare sin energía y ya no podre moverme.

"Pero que truco tan terrible. No, incluso yo admito que un ataque aterrador para todas las mujeres"

Esa fue la opinión de Karlamine

"Es la primera vez que lo veo, pero creo que debería decir… lamento que rey-kun sea un pervertido"

"¡Cállate kiba! Además ¿Por qué te disculpas con el enemigo?"

Él incluso está haciendo una reverencia

"Oye, 'pawn'-kun"

La hermana menor de riser me llamó.

"Deberías ver lo que está pasando allá".

La chica rubia apuntó en dirección al techo de la academia. Cuando vi en aquella dirección, pude ver a 2, no 3 personas, una de ella cargaba a otra por lo que parecían solo 2. Una tenia alas de fuego, debe ser riser, la otra tenia alas negras y cabello rojo

"¡Buchou! ¿Qué está haciendo? Es demasiado pronto para un ataque directo"

"¿Acaso averiguaron nuestro plan?"

Kiba también estaba sorprendido

"'Ruin princess' 'La sacerdotisa del rayo, 'Twilight Healing', 'Sword Birth' y 'Boosted Gear'. Todos sus nombres suenan impresionantes. Pero nosotros somos 'phenex', somos inmortales".

Aquella chica rubia comenzó a reírse.

"¡Pero incluso los phenex tienen sus debilidades!"

"¿Van a derrotarlo una y otra vez hasta que pierda la voluntad de luchar? ¿O van a acabarlo con un ataque tan poderoso como el de Dios? Te diré algo, esas solo son suposiciones, la verdad es que nadie ha logrado hacer algo como eso"

"Entonces seremos los primeros en lograrlo"

La hermana de Riser chasqueó los dedos, al momento siguiente fui rodeado por las otras 4 chicas

"Nos mantuvimos a distancia hasta ahora porque Isabela dijo que ella sería suficiente para vencerte, pero no fue así, ahora todas te atacaran a la vez. Tu equipo no tiene forma de ganar Ni, Li".

"Nya".

"Nya-Nya".

Las dos chicas con orejas felinas respondieron al llamado de la hermana de riser

"Estas 2 'pawns' son más fuertes de lo que parecen"

Después de que recibí la advertencia de la chica rubia las dos 'pawns' saltaron alto en mi dirección desde lados opuestos

"Si usa su Sacred Gear para duplicar su poder 3 veces no serán capaces de derrotarlo. Acaben con él en 20 segundos. Tengan cuidado de que no las toque o usara su técnica para destruir sus ropas"

Parce que la hermana de Riser comprendió bien el requisito de mi dress break

"¡Boosted Gear! "

[¡Boost!]

Ambas chicas gatos pasaron sobre mí y aterrizaron a mis espaldas,

"Que lento eres-nya"

"No creas que puedes ser más astuto que nosotras-nya"

La chica-gato de cabello rojo se barrió contra mi tratando de golpear mis pies para derribarme, para evitar esto me hice a un lado rápidamente pero al hacer esto perdí el equilibrio, la chica-gato de cabellos azul aprovecho la oportunidad y con una gran velocidad y conecto varios golpees en mi estómago para después lanzarme una patada junto con su compañera haciéndome retroceder

"Ahora, Siris"

Con la orden de la hermana de riser la knight salto hacia mí, desenvaino su larga espada dibujando un arco de arriba hacia abajo con ella, sino me hubiera hecho a un lago me habría cortado en 2, pude escuchar un fuerte ruido cuando la espada impacto con el suelo

Siris creo distancia entre nosotros para luego lanzarme un corte de forma horizontal, tuve que agacharme para evadirlo e inmediatamente hacerme a un lado para esquivar su próximo ataque

Las dos chicas-gatos se unieron de nuevo, mientras me preocupaba por evitar la espada de la 'knight' comencé a recibir golpes en todo mi cuerpo, sobre todo en mis piernas, sus patadas eran muy fuertes haciendo que mis piernas comiencen a temblar por el dolor

"Sin tus piernas no serás capaz de moverte"

Parece que este plan fue creado por la hermana menor de riser

"Esto es malo"

Maldije cuando recibí otro ataque

"¡Rey-kun!"

Cuando Kiba vio mi situación intento venir a ayudarme

"¡Concéntrate en tu pelea kiba! ¡Yo estaré bien!"

Sería malo si es atacado mientras intenta ayudarme, en ese instante escuche una gran explosión que provenía de arriba de la academia, los ataques de buchou y riser habían colisionado entre si

-0-

Nuestro ataque sorpresa había fallado, yo, rias gremory, estaba consciente de eso

Gracias a la distracción causada por rey y kiba, asia y yo logramos pasar por la cancha para entrar en el edificio escolar, pero cuando pasamos la puerta…

"Te he estado esperando. Jejejeje. Mi querida rias"

Aquellas palabras provenían de Riser, el cual nos veía desde el segundo piso. Él estaba tan confiado en que no ganaríamos que me retó a un duelo, el cual acepte, la batalla se trasladó al techo de la academia

"No creí que previeras lo que estaba planeando"

"Una virgen como tú no debería tratar de engañar a un hombre con experiencia como yo, rias"

"Tan vulgar como siempre"

Riser lanzo una gran llamarada hacia nosotras, la cual yo bloquee usando un círculo mágico de defensa

"Buchou-san"

Asia, que estaba detrás de mí estaba preocupada por el gran poder que tenía ese ataque

"¿Puedes divertirme un poco más rias?, me gustan los buenos espectáculos de cabaret"

"¡No seas ridículo!"

Molesta lance un ataque con mi poder de la destrucción, pero riser lo contrarresto con una gran llamarada

[¡Buchou!]

Pude escuchar la voz de rey mediante el dispositivo mágico en mi oreja, probablemente se había preocupado luego de la gran explosión provocada por el choque de mi ataque con el de riser

"Estoy bien, concéntrate en tu pelea"

"[Pero…]

"Creo en ti, rey, muéstrales lo que puedes hacer"

Realmente creo en él, sino puedo derrotar a riser al menos resistiré hasta que ellos vengan, pero si él se preocupa por mi ahora no podrá concentrarse en su batalla, da lo mejor de ti, porque yo también daré lo mejor de mí, rey

Lance otro ataque en dirección a riser que al impactar causó un gran estruendo

-0-

Otra fuerte explosión se escuchó sobre el edificio escolar causada por la pelea entre los 2 'kings'. Energía roja y llamas chocaban entre sí. Riser parecía no tener ni un rasguño, pero el uniforme de Buchou parecía tener varias partes quemadas y le costaba respirar.

Si esto sigue así, riser podría derrotar a buchou antes de que podamos ir a ayudarla. ¿Perder? ¿Vamos a perder? Pero si perdemos Buchou va a tener que... ¿Qué puedo hacer? Esos pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza mientras evadía los ataques de la 'knigth' de riser. Entonces recordé las palabras que buchou acababa de decirme

'Muéstrales lo que puedes hacer'

Es cierto. Aún no he usado toda mi fuerza, debo darlo todo y más en esta palea. ¡Tengo que ganar! Aun si mi cuerpo es destrozado tengo que proteger a buchou. Ella dijo que no quiere estar con él, así que no puedo perder

Intersecte la espada que venía hacia mí usando mi guantelete

"¡Detuvo la espada de Siris!"

"¿Solo con su brazo?"

Tanto la hermana menor de riser como Siris no pudieron esconder su asombro, agarre la hoja de la espada con mi mano izquierda y la apreté destruyéndola para luego empujar a sires hacia atrás

"¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes!"

Deje salir mi instinto asesino provocando miedo en las chicas que me rodeaban, ellas no se movían pero mantenían sus guardias en alto. No se mantendrá así mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano me atacaran

"Dragón rojo si me escuchas respóndeme. Préstame tu poder"

[¡Boost!]

La joya de mi Sacred Gear comenzó a brillar con una luz verde.

"¡Dame más! ¡Muéstrales mi determinación! ¡Boosted Gear!"

[¡Dragon Booster Second Liberation!]

El guantelete sonó diferente a como lo había hecho antes y emitió una gran luz verde. Cuando la luz desapareció...

"¿Cambió?"

El guantelete había cambiado de forma. Una gema igual a la que estaba sobre el dorso de mi mano ahora también apareció en mi brazo, Además de que ahora tenía 4 espigas doradas en la parte superior y una a cada lado de la muñeca. No tuve tiempo para pensar en nada

"Ya veo, así que ese es mi nuevo poder"

El boosted gear me había hablado directo en mi mente y me dijo como usar mi nueva habilidad

"¡Kiba!"

Corrí hasta kiba y junte mi espalda a la de el

"¡Libera tu Sacred Gear!"

"¿Liberara?"

"¡Date prisa y hazlo!"

Kiba parecía confundido. Pero luego asintió y clavo la punta de su espada en el suelo.

"¡Sword Birth!"

Espadas demoniacas comenzaron a salir del suelo. ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora es mi turno!

"¡Boosted Gear Gift!"

¡Envié mi aumento de poder hacia la habilidad para crear espadas demoniacas de Kiba!

[Transfer]

El sonido del metal chocando hizo eco por todas partes y cientos de espadas emergieron del interior de la tierra

Este es el resultado de enviarle mi poder a las espada demoniaca de Kiba con la otra habilidad de mi Boosted Gear, transfer. Puedo transferir el aumento de poder a otras personas u objetos e incremente su poder igual al número de veces que lo haya duplicado previamente.

Los sus cuerpos de las sirvientes de Riser fueron penetrados uno por uno por las espadas que salieron del suelo mientras soltaban quejidos y comenzaron a brillar

"...Imposible, hemos… perdido…".

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Karlamine antes de desaparecer junto a sus compañeras. ¡Eso significa que las vencimos! La única que quedo fue la hermana menor de riser, ella había usado sus alas de fuego para evadir mi ataque, pero parece que una espada le había dado

[Riser-sama ha perdido dos 'pawns', 2 'knights' y un 'bishop']

"¿Es este el poder del dragón?"

La hermana de riser dijo eso sorprendida, choque mi sacred gear con el guantelete de protección de kiba celebrando nuestro logro

"Muy bien"

La voz de Grayfia se escuchó. ¡Con ese ataque logramos derrotar a un gran número de sirvientes! ¡Si uso esta nueva habilidad, podre aumentar el poder de Akeno-san, de Kiba y de Buchou y así derrotar a Riser! En ese momento se escuchó una gran explosión seguida de un anuncio que no esperaba

[Rias-sama ha perdido su 'queen']

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Akeno-san!"

Ni Kiba y ni yo no podíamos creer lo que acabábamos de escuchar. Vi en la dirección en la que se suponía estaba peleando akeno-san y había mucho humo proviniendo de ese lugar

La tierra vibró y escuché el ruido de una explosión cerca de mí. El estruendoso sonido fue seguido de los gritos de dolor de kiba. Cuando mire en su dirección mis sospechas fueron confirmadas. Kiba había recibido un ataque y estaba tirado en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su cuerpo. Había humo su a alrededor. Su cuerpo empezó a brilló y desapareció.

[Rias-sama ha perdido un 'knight']

"¡Kiba!"

No tuve tiempo para nada mas después de gritar, mi cuerpo se movió instintivamente a un lado y al momento siguiente una fuertes explosión ocurrió en lugar en el que había estado

"Vaya, no esperaba que pudieras esquivarlo"

Aquella voz provino de una mujer que estaba en el cielo, era la reina de Riser. Ella otra vez

"Si nos hubieras atacado a ambos a las ves habrías logrado darme, pero luego de revelar tu posición al atacar a kiba perdiste el factor sorpresa. Ahora dime ¿realmente derrotaste a Akeno-san tu sola?"

Ella a simple vista no parece tener ninguna herida, pero se supone que estaba peleando contra akeno-san, es imposible que haya ganado sin salir lastimada, algo anda mal

"Si, esta es la prueba"

La reina de riser lanzo un pedazo de tela blanca hacia mí, cuando lo atrape vi que era gran parte del haori que usaba akeno-san

"Tardaste bastante, Yubellna"

La hermana menor de riser voló hasta donde estaba la 'queen'

"Su 'queen' era tan fuerte como decían los rumores. Tuve que usar esto para ganar"

Aquella mujer llamada Yubellna tenía una pequeña botella en su mano

"Una victoria es una victoria. Tú en verdad eres la pieza número uno"

La 'queen' de riser me vio con desdén y se fue volando al edificio nuevo de la escuela, quería seguirla paro mi cuerpo se siente pesado, necesito recuperar el aliento primero, mire a la hermana de riser y le pregunte

"¿Qué hay en esa botella?"

"Lágrimas del fénix. Esto puede curar cualquier herida"

"¿Está permitido usar eso?"

Lo más seguro es que sí, pero aun así quería cerciorarme

"Las reglas de este juego dicen que cada equipo puede usar hasta 2 de estas. En nuestro equipo quienes las tenemos somos nuestra 'queen' y yo, por eso ella pudo derrotar a la 'Sacerdotisa del rayo"

Entonces fue así como derroto a akeno-san

"Ustedes también tienen permitido usarlas, usualmente antes de que los juegos comiencen se les da igual número de lágrimas a cada equipo, pero como este no es un juego oficial cada uno tenía que conseguirlas por sí mismos, aunque las lágrimas son vendidas a un precio muy alto son relativamente fáciles de conseguir. Aun si no las consiguieron ustedes ya tienen en su lado a una 'bishop' con Twilight Healing. Estas lágrimas son muy valiosas y solo nuestra familia puede hacerlas. Desde que los rating game fueron creados solo cosas buenas le han ocurrido a la familia phenex".

La hermana de Riser comenzó a presumir y jactarse de su familia. Ya que recupere el aliento empecé a caminar hacia el edificio.

"¡Espera! ¡¿Me estás ignorando?!"

"Me canse de escucharte así que me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. Tu no vas a pelear, así que no tengo nada en tu contra, pero si te interpones entonces te desnudaré"

La hermana de Riser se puso en guardia en caso de que la atacara. Continúe moviéndome hacia el edificio. Luego de un rato, escuché una voz chillona proveniente de esa chica

"¡Ustedes perderán! ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto a pesar de no tener ninguna oportunidad de ganar?"

"Porque hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla sin importar lo que me pase"

"¡No digas que no te lo advertí!"

El mar de espadas demoniacas que cubrían la tierra comenzó a desaparecer ya que su amo no estaba, y hasta la última de ellas desapareció

En cuanto entré al edificio un fuerte latido en mi interior, las 'evil piece' dentro de mí me están diciendo que había cumplido con el requisito para el ascenso

"¡Promotion! ¡Queen!"

Puede sentir el cambio en mi cuerpo, sin embargo aún me sentía pesado, ni siquiera siento las piernas. Estoy llegando a mi limite o acaso ¿ya había llegado a ellos hace mucho? Incluso si habiendo logrado el ascenso mi fatiga no se desvaneció. Comencé a avanzar lentamente mientras apoyaba una mano en la pared

¡Soy el único que queda que puede proteger a Buchou y a asia en este momento! ¡No puedo perder! ¡Solo resistan un poco más! Ya casi llego, definitivamente hare que ganes buchou

En estos momentos me encuentro en el primer piso, nuestra academia tiene 3 pisos y luego está la azotea donde están buchou y asia, subir las escaleras hasta allá me tomara tiempo, el cual no puedo desperdiciar, tendré que llegar a la azotea desde aquí

Puse mi mano en mi pecho y la apreté como si estuviera agarrando algo, moví mi brazo como si estuviera desenvainando una espada e inmediatamente una katana negra salió de mi pecho como si yo fuera su vaina, el lugar del que salió la kanata no tenía ninguna herida

Puse todas mis fuerzas en mis piernas y salte tan alto como pude, pase la segunda plante y la tercera, cuando tuve el techo frente a mi moví mi katana hacia el

"Kamikaze ryuken: taka (halcón)"

La cuchilla de aire creada por la katana hizo un agujero en el techo por el cual pase, aterrizando en medio del techo, por suerte mi ataque no le dio a buchou o asia que estaban cerca, pero tampoco le dio a riser

"¡Buchou! ¡Suminoe rey está aquí!"

Asia se encontraba detrás de buchou sanándola, Ambas parecían estar bien. Pero la respiración de buchou era pesada y su uniforme estaba rasgado en varias partes. La vista de todos se posaron sobre mi

"¡Rey!"

"¡Rey-san!"

Buchou y Asia lo gritaron con alegría. La 'queen' de Riser se acercó a él.

"Riser-sama. Yo me encargare del 'pawn' y la 'bishop'..."

"No, yo me encargare de ellos, eso ayudara a que rias se resigne a su derrota"

"¡No digas tonterías!"

¡La furiosa Buchou disparó 2 esferas de energía a Riser! Pero él ni siquiera trato de esquivarlos, unos de sus brazos fue destruido, pero inmediatamente llamas aparecieron desde la herida y tomaron la forma del brazo de riser, justo como había pasado en la habitación del club cuando yo se lo había cortado

"Rias, ríndete. Ya termino, había anticipado todos tus movimientos, es un jaque mate"

"Cállate Riser. ¿Se terminó? ¿Anticipaste mis movimientos? No decidas eso tu solo. Yo, el 'king', sigo de pie"

Buchou hablo sin miedo alguno

"Si buchou lo dice entonces esto aún no ha termina, riser"

"Entonces no tengo otra opción, hazlo"

Riser le dio una orden a su 'queen'. Me coloque junto a buchou y me puse en guardia, entonces sentí un calor agradable en mi espalda, cuando mire de reojo vi a asia curándome. El dolor empezó a desaparecer de mi cuerpo, pero aun si sana mis heridas, no puedo recuperar mi energía

"¿Asia?"

La cara de Asia mostraba tristeza. Parecía como si quisiera decirnos algo.

"Debiste tener una batalla dura… aun así llegaste hasta aquí"

"Te lo había prometido ¿no es así?"

"Si"

"Gracias por sanarme, ahora por favor retrocede"

De pronto un círculo mágico apareció bajo Asia. Esta sensación ¿acaso es…? Mire hacia el cielo y la 'queen' de riser estaba sobre nosotros. ¡Maldición! ¡No creas que no voy a hacer nada esta vez!

Una gran explosión estremeció todo el lugar

-0-

El juego contra riser estaba llegando a su fin, luego de decirle a rey que no se preocupara por mi vi una brillante luz verde en las canchas donde él y yuuto peleaban contra las siervos de riser, poco después se escuchó la voz de grayfia anunciando que 5 piezas de riser habían sido derrotadas

Pero no tuve tiempo para alegrarme, casi de inmediato una fuerte explosión se escuchó seguida de otro anuncio diciendo que mi 'queen' había sido derrotada, estaba muy sorprendida

"Akeno"

"Akeno-san…"

Asia, que estaba curándome, no puedo esconder su preocupación

"¡Parece que perdiste a tu mejor pieza!"

Riser dijo esas palabras con arrogancia

"¡Todavía tengo a yuuto y rey!"

"Por ahora"

En cuanto asia término de curarme me enfrasque de nuevo en la batalla contra riser, pero no mucho después escuche otra explosión y el anuncio de que había perdido mi 'knght'.

"¡Yuuto!"

Bloquee el ataque de riser mientras pedía que un anuncio no volviera a sonar diciendo que había perdido a rey

"¡Ríndete rias!"

"¡Como si fuera a hacerlo!"

Ataque a riser con toda mi ira, mi ataque dio justo en su cara, derribándolo. Pero él se levantó como si nada mientras las llamas aparecieron en su cara y tomaban forma. La cara de Riser volvió a la normalidad. Esta es la capacidad de regeneración la familia phenex

"¿Aun no lo entiendes? Tu 'bishop' y tu querido 'pawn' solo sufrirán más"

"Rey-san"

Asia estaba más preocupada por rey que por ella misma. Las palabras de riser estaban comenzando a frustrarme. Riser lanzo una fuerte llamarada, la cual bloquee con un círculo mágico, mientras asia empezaba a curarme de nuevo. En medio de su ataque su 'queen' apareció, pero ella no intervino

Su ataque finalmente se detuvo cuando una parte del techo fue volada y de ella salió rey. No pude evitar alegrarme al verlo, aunque parecía estar herido y cansado, pero si somos nosotros 3 podremos ganar. Pero esa esperanza casi desaparece cuando una explosión golpeo a asia

"¡Asia! ¡Rey!"

Cuando el humo causado por la explosión se disipo pude haber a rey cubriendo a asia, el había recibido todo el impacto, me acerque a ellos para cerciorarme del su estado

"¿Están bien?"

"Yo sí, pero asia…"

"No está herida, probablemente esta aturdida por el ataque"

"Lo siento, no pensé que el chico la protegería con su cuerpo"

La 'queen' de riser estaba disculpándose con él, ella había provocado la explosión en un intento de sacar a asia y sus habilidades de curación del juego

"No importa, ya no podrán usar su Twilight Healing para sanarse"

"¡Maldito!"

Rey confronto a riser mientras cargaba a asia entre sus brazos

"Incluso después de recibir mi ataque puede moverse"

La 'queen' de riser parecía no poder creer que alguien pudiera pararse después de recibir una de sus explosiones

"Ahora tiene las habilidades de una 'queen'. El ascenso lo salvo"

"Buchou, la pelea batalla no ha terminado todavía, ¿verdad?"

"Sí"

¡Aún no me he dado por vencida y parece que rey tampoco! Rey acostó con cuidado a asia y tomo su katana que había clavado en el suelo

"Espera un poco asia, ganaremos y entonces regresaremos juntos"

"¡Bien dicho Rey! ¡Juntos derrotaremos a Riser!"

"¡Sí Buchou!"

Rey se paró delante de mí y apunto su katana contra riser

"Veamos cuanto has mejorado"

Con esas palabras riser lanzo sus llamas en dirección a nosotros

"Kamikaze ryuken: fubuki (ventisca)"

Rey dio una estocada con su katana, haciendo que las llamas de riser se dividieran en 2 y pasaran a ambos lados de nosotros

"Ahora es mi turno para atacarte. Kamikaze ryuken ougi: kaze no kizu (técnica secreta: viento cortante)"

Rey agito la katana de un lado al otro y grandes ráfagas de viento fueron creadas golpeando a riser. Cuando el viento se disolvió el cuerpo de riser estaba hecho pedazos, pero sus heridas sanaron en un instante como si nada

"No estuvo mal, pero no puedes herirme con esos ataques"

"Y tus llamas no pueden darme, parece que estamos en un punto muerto, ya que no podemos herir al otro"

"No seas tan confiado, si te ataco con todas mis fuerzas tu cuerpo seria reducido a cenizas así que me contuve en mi último ataque"

"Ya veo, te lo agradezco pero no tienes qué ser tan considerado, atácame con todo lo que tengas y yo haré lo mismo, ya que no eres una mujer no tengo que contenerme"

Rey estaba lleno de confianza e intentaba provocar a riser

"Tú lo pediste, no me culpes si mueres al recibir mi próximo ataque"

Riser creo llamas en sus dos manos y las lanzo hacia rey, pero en lugar de estar preocupado rey solo sonrió, pude escucharlo decir en voz baja 'te tengo'

"Kamikaze ryuken saiga no gijutsu: Bakuryūha (ultima técnica: onda dragón explosiva)"

Rey balanceo de nuevo su katana como antes y el viento choco contra las llamas de riser, creí que las llamas serian avivadas por el viento pero no fue así, las llamas demoniacas de riser se mesclaron con las ráfagas de viento creados por rey haciendo que el ataque de riser rebotara contra el en forma de poderosos torbellinos de fuego que causaron una gran explosión

La figura de riser surgió de entre la cortina de humo causada por la explosión, creí que la técnica de rey no había funcionado, pero me equivoque, riser estaba lastimado, si bien está lejos de estar gravemente herido tiene quemaduras es sus brazos, al parecer los uso para cubrirse del ataque de rey

"Parece que estoy logrando avances"

Sin duda es como rey dijo, había logrado algo que estaba fuera de mis cálculos y seguro también de los de riser

"Prepárate riser, porque el próximo ataque acabara contigo"

"Pareces ser un peligro más grande del que pensaba. Yubellna"

"¡Sí!"

Al escuchar la orden de riser, su 'queen' uso un hechizo y cadenas mágicas aparecieron a los lados de rey atrapando sus brazos y piernas, impidiéndole moverlos, rey comenzo a forcejear tratando de liberarse

"Es inútil, no puedes romper estas cadenas hechas de magia"

"Eso ya lo veremos. Boosted gear"

[Boost]

"Una vez más"

[Boost]

"Otra vez"

[Burst]

Un sonido diferente provino del boosted gear de rey y el dejo de forcejear, cuando me preguntaba porque, rey empezó a escupir sangre, no solo de su boca, también salía sangre de su nariz, oídos y de la comisura de sus ojos

"Lo que pensaba. El Boosted Gear causa un gran desgaste físico en el usuario mayor que la de cualquier otro Sacred Gear. Es sorprendente que haya aguantado tanto, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo. Tu cuerpo ya supero su límite hace mucho. Se acabó rias"

"¡Riser!"

Lance 2 ráfagas de energía contra riser, cortándole ambos brazos, si lo derroto pronto rey podrá recibir tratamiento. Pero las heridas de riser sanaron de inmediato

"Rias, ya debes saber que te queda poca magia, date prosa y acepta tu derrota"

"¡No lo hare!"

"Estoy bien buchou… ganare sin importar que…"

Rey hablaba mientras continuaba vomitando sangre

"Y que si mi cuerpo ha llegado a su límite… ¿crees que so me detendrá?... No me subestimen… ¡Vamos boosted gear!"

[Boost]

"Estas loco, estas forzando tu sacred gear a pesar de que estas casi muerto"

"¡Como si eso me importara, riser!"

[Boost]

"¡Solo deja que me libere de estas cadenas, te hare pedazos!"

Rey comenzó a gritar mientras trataba de romper las cadenas mágicas de nuevo, estas comenzaban a crujir

[Boost]

"¡RUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

El grito de rey resonó por todas partes

"Si continua así romperá las cadenas. Yubellna detenlo"

"Si"

La reina de riser uso magia para causar una explosión en rey, fue un ataque demasiado fuerte el cual separo el brazo de rey con el boosted gear del resto de su cuerpo, una gran cantidad de sangre se derramos desde su herida

"¡Rey!"

 **AFTERWORK**

Había dicho que alargaría más el entrenamiento, pero al final me decidí por dejarlo para los Dx que vendrán después de terminar este volumen y decidí saltar al rating game

También me disculpo por la demora, créanme que no estuve holgazaneando, luego de actualizar el otro fict comencé con la continuación del campamento de entrenamiento y a medio camino decidí dejarlo para más adelante

También tardare en subir el próximo cap de este fin por la actualizaciones de los otros pero luego me enfocare en terminar este volumen y dejare los otros de lado

Por cierto, como ya debieron haber leído rey perdió el boosted gear con todo y brazo ¿Qué pasara? Pues no se los diré :v pero si será algo explosivo

 **Definiciones**

Benigami: cabello carmesí, el apodo dado a rias y su hermano por obvias razones

Seppuku: el acto de cortarse el estómago, era echo por los samuráis cuando traicionaban su honor y la única forma de recuperarlo era suicidándose de esta forma

 **Respuestas a reviw**

Alber breaker: si tengo pensado hacer las ovas pero no exactamente en el orden en que salieron

 **Notas**

Cualquiera que haya visto inuyasha recordara el viento cortante (kaze no kizu) y el Bakuryūha de colmillo de acero (sino lo recuerdan véanlo otra vez :v) aunque la traducción no es la correcta decidí dejarla así como salía en el anime

Por ultimo les agradezco por seguir este fict y espero seguir contando con su apoyo


	15. volume 2 Chapter 4

**Life 4**

Una explosión golpeo mi cuerpo, arrancando mi brazo izquierdo desde mi hombro y lógicamente sangre empezó a brotar de la herida, soporte el dolor evitando gritar. La explosión también causo que la cadena del relicario que llevaba atada al cuello se zafara, este paso por el espacio que había en mi bufanda y cayó al suelo

"A pesar de esa herida sigues consiente. Supongo que acabare esto yo mismo"

Riser camino así mi katana, la cual yo había soltado al recibir la explosión, cuando él la tomo por el mango, mi katana dejo salir unos pequeños destellos rechazando a riser y haciéndolo que la soltara rápidamente, salía humo de la mano de riser

"No deberías tocarla, es muy quisquillosa en cuanto a quien la blande"

Sangre brotaba desde mi boca justo después de pronunciar esas palabras, mi respiración era errónea, estoy en un pésimo estado. Riser debía pensar que yo no podía continuar y le ordeno a su 'queen' que me liberara, las cadenas que sujetaban mis piernas y mi brazo derecho desaparecieron, al perder lo único que me sostenía caí y me estrelle con fuerza contra el techo

"¡Rey!"

Pude escuchar la voz preocupada de buchou. Si es por ella, aun si estoy en este estado, no puedo rendirme. Como pude me levante mientras soportaba el dolor que corría por cada célula de mi cuerpo

"No te preocupes buchou… aun puedo pelear… seré el peón más fuerte… es lo que te prometí… y me entrenaste para eso…"

"Que persistente eres"

Riser formo alas de fuego en su espalda y voló hacia mí

"No voy a rendirme… ¡Mantendré mi promesa!"

Riser llego hasta donde yo estaba, me sujeto de los hombros y me dio un rodillazo en estomago

"¡Rey!"

"Continuare peleando… soy tu peón… así que peleare… ganare"

Tengo que proteger a Asia y Buchou...yo...

Recibí un golpe en la cara, seguido de otro y luego un tercero, el cual me derribo. Volví a ponerme de pie, me levantare sin importar que

Mi cara fue pateada y luego recibí otro rodillazo en mi estómago, riser continuaba golpeándome uno y otra vez, sin parar

"¡Rey! ¡Retrocede!"

No puedo seguir esa orden, no puedo retroceder ahora, hacerlo significaría perder, además…

"¡Rey! ¡¿Por qué no escuchas lo que te digo?!"

"Yo… quiero que sonrías"

"Rey… tu…"

"¡No importa lo que hagas, es inútil! Solo eres un clase baja ¿Crees que puedes ganar contra un diablo de clase alta como yo? Te quemare hasta las cenizas para mostrarte la diferencia que hay entre nosotros"

Hice una sonrisa confiada y mire a riser como si dijera 'quiero verte intentarlo'

"Maldito ¡Maldito!"

Riser pareció entender lo que quería decirle y formo una gran llama en una de sus manos, mientras la expresión de su cara se llenó de furia

"¡Por favor! ¡Detente riser!"

El grito de buchou no pareció llegar a riser, ya que el lanzo su llamarada hacia mi sin pensarlo 2 veces, el fuego me cubrió por completo, llegado a esto solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer, 'comeré' sus llamas, ya que soy un dragon slayer debería poder hacerlo, pero a pesar de intentarlos no pude

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo comerlas? Acaso es algún tipo especial de fuego. Cuando las llamas finalmente se extinguieron caí de frente contra el piso

"Se acabó"

Riser estaba completamente seguro de su victoria. Maldición, no puedo moverme, siento mi cuerpo pesado y mi mente se está nublando, estoy perdiendo la conciencia.

"Debo derrotarlo…"

¿Cómo?

"Necesito derrotarlo…"

¿Cómo?

"Tengo que derrotarlo…"

¿Cómo?

Poder, necesito poder, si solo tuviera más poder entonces podría derrotarlo…

 **[¿QUIERES PODER?]**

¿Quién es? ¿Quién me está hablando?

Una voz desconocida pero a la vez familiar me hablo desde el fondo de mi mente, era diferente a la del dragón que habita en mi sacred gear y tampoco era la de shademon

 **[¿NECESITAS PODER?]**

Si, lo necesito

 **[¿QUÉ HARÁS UNA VEZ QUE LO OBTENGAS?]**

¿Qué hare…?

 **[¿LO DESTRUIRÁS?]**

Si, lo destruiré

 **[HAZLO, TE DARÉ PODER, ASÍ QUE DESTRÚYELO TODO]**

Sentí como si un candado en mi interior se rompiera. Mi conciencia fue consumida por una oscuridad total

-0-

Rey había recibido un ataque de riser y se encontraba en el suelo, no pasaría mucho antes de que fuera sacado del juego. El rating game estaba llegando a su fin y Rias lo entendía, ella no tenía ningún plan y nadie tenía fuerza para luchar. Era un jaque mate

'Yo…quiero que sonrías' Esas palabras hicieron que rias recordara algo que rey le dijo durante el campamento 'Rias, tu eres alguien importante para mí'. A pesar de todas sus heridas rey aún no se rendía y continuaba intentando seguir de pie, pero el último ataque de las llamas de riser parecieron ser demasiado para él, ya que no se levantaba

Riser comenzó a alejarse de rey y camino en dirección a rias, fue entonces cuando sucedió. Todos sintieron un asombroso poder aparecer de repente, era algo que nunca habían sentido antes y el origen de ese poder era… rey

Una gran cantidad de prana salía del cuerpo de rey, era denso y parecía 2 alas de color negro como la noche, estas rodearon a rey y se convirtieron en una capa de prana oscuro que cubría todo su cuerpo. El manto tenía una forma extraña, de la parte de atrás de rey parecía salir una cola, los extremos de la bufanda estaban levantados al aire como si fueran alas y en la cabeza el prana tomo la forma de 2 cuernos, su aspecto era como el de un dragón.

El cuerpo de rey aún era visible a través de la capa de prana. Al verlo más detenidamente, se podía notar que las iris de sus ojos se habían tornado negras y las pupilas eran rasgados, los mechones blancos de su cabello también se habían vueltos negro y escamas negras aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos y en su brazo derecho. Su cabello estaba erizado, sus uñas y dientes caninos se hicieron más pronunciados como los de un animal carnívoro, además tenía extrañas marcas color sangre cubriendo la mitad derecha de su cuerpo y cara

"¡ROOAAARRRR!"

Rey soltó un fuerte rugido como el de una bestia, el prana oscuro se juntó en la herida en su hombro izquierdo tomando la forma de su brazo y cuando el prana se despejo el brazo de rey estaba como antes, incluyendo su boosted gear, solo había una diferencia, el color de su sacred gear cambio de rojo a negro. El brazo que se había desprendido antes se desvaneció

"Así que aun puedes seguir peleando"

Riser encaro a rey, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, riser lanzo una gran llamarada pero con un rugido de rey las llamas se dispersaron

"Riser-sama, parece que el poder de este chico ha aumentado de forma extraordinaria"

La 'queen' de riser voló hasta estar al lado de su amo mientras decía eso. En ese momento el guantelete de rey produjo un sonido

[BOOST]

"Está comenzando a duplicar su poder otra vez, será mejor acabar con el ahora"

Al escuchar las palabras de riser, Yubellna se preparó para lanzar un hechizo, pero sin darle oportunidad para hacerlo rey inhalo una gran cantidad de oscuridad en su boca para después expulsarla en forma de una gran columna de ki oscuro, esta rápidamente llego hasta donde se encontraban riser y su 'queen'. Yubellna creo un círculo mágico defensivo para bloquear el ataque, pero este fue fácilmente destruido y el ataque de rey los cubrió a ambos continuando su camino y arrasando con todo a su paso

[Riser-sama ha perdido a su 'queen']

El anuncio de grayfia dejo a rias sin palabras, rey derroto a la pieza más fuerte de riser que ni akeno pudo vencer y lo hizo con un solo golpe, el cual estaba más allá de cualquier otro ataque que lo haya visto usar antes, con solo duplicar su poder una vez fue capaz de superar a un diablo de clase alta

"Ese fue un ataque bastante aterrador, incluso venciste a Yubellna con él. ¿Por qué no habías mostrado este poder hasta ahora? ¿Acaso no podías?"

Gracias a su inmortalidad, riser se había recuperado, ni siquiera estaba herido después de recibir ese gran ataque. Rey solo lo miraba fijamente con furia en sus ojos

"¡Hey! ¿me estas escuchando? ¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo!"

Rey se paró sobre sus manos y pies ignorando por completo las palabras de riser para luego lanzarse hacia el acortando la distancia en un instante, un fuerte golpe fue impactado en la cara de riser enviándolo hacia el suelo varios metros lejos del edificio escolar

[BOOST]

"Rey…"

Rias lo llame, pero el solo la miro de reojo para después saltar del techo y correr hacia donde riser había caído. Rias sintió que cuando rey la vio era como si no la reconociera y no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente es rey, su mirada era muy diferente a la que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver en el chico

Al acercarse a riser, rey hizo que el prana en su mano aumentara de tamaño hasta ser lo suficientemente grande para cubrir a una persona y lo extendió hasta donde estaba el phenex, pero este logro evitar el golpe, el cual destrozo el suelo en el que impacto. Riser se elevó en el aire hasta estar a una distancia segura de rey

"¡Suficiente! Es momento de acabar con este juego, consúmete bajo las brillantes llamas del fénix"

Riser creo una inmensa llama sobre él, más grande que cualquiera que haya hecho antes y la lanzo hacia rey, impactándolo

Las llamas consumieron todo a su alrededor, riser sonrió de manera confiada al pensar que había derrotado a rey, hasta que vio una figura entre las llamas, sin duda era rey pero había algo extremadamente anormal en él, lo que lo cubría eran alas, no hechas por el prana sino reales, cuando rey expandió sus alas el fuego que lo cubría se desvaneció, había un cuerno a cada lado de su cabeza y un total de 6 alas en su espalda

Pero todas las alas eran diferentes entre sí, había una ala con plumas negras como la de un ángel caído, otra era como la de un dragón, la tercera era una que riser conocía muy bien pues era el ala de un diablo, la cuarta era la de un vampiro, la quinta era la de un Íncubo parecida a la de un vampiro y por lo tanto fácil de confundirlas, la última ala era en realidad parte de shademon, el digimon que habita en rey

"¿Qué rayos eres?"

[BOOST]

"¡ROOAAARRRR!"

Las marcas color sangre se expandieron por la otra mitad del cuerpo de rey y el prana que lo rodeaba se fue tornando más y más espeso hasta el punto en el que su cuerpo ya no era visible, su forma era más parecida a la de un dragón que a la de un humano y el área blanca de sus ojos se oscurecieron

Las 6 alas de fueron remplazadas por prana en forma de alas de dragón, las cuales al ser batidas extinguieron por completo todas las llamas de riser que ardían en la tierra. Riser, que aún estaba en el aire, fue atrapado por una mano de prana que apareció desde el interior de la tierra debajo de él, esa mano de prana estaba conectada a rey, el cual jalo a riser y los estrelló contra el suelo

Rey lanzo una gran cantidad de prana oscuro contra riser a una distancia 0, el ataque fue mucho más potente que el que acabo con Yubellna anteriormente y el suelo fue completamente destrozado

Cuando la cortina de humo causada por el ataque se despejo, rey estaba intacto, por su parte riser, que fue completamente hecho cenizas, estaba regenerándose muy alto en el cielo. En cuanto rey lo vio acumulo prana en su boca/hocico y lo disparo al aire en forma de una esfera negra, una vez la esfera llego hasta cierta altura se dispersó en forma de varios cometas lanzados en todas direcciones

Algunos cometas se dirigieron en dirección a edificio escolar en el que se encontraba rias, al percatarse de esto, ella creo un círculo mágico defensivo para cubrirse junto con asia, la cual aún continuaba inconsciente. Los cometas destruyeron cada lugar en el que impactaban pero por suerte ninguna de las 2 chicas resulto herida

"¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Acaso rey olvido que estamos aquí?"

Rias recordó la mirada de rey antes de irse y un mal presentimiento se apodero de ella, aun cuando estaba preocupada por la seguridad de asia, rias voló hacia donde estaba rey, desde el aire vio como el paisaje de la academia había cambiado, parecía una zona de guerra y a medida que se acercaba a el lugar en el que rey estaba la destrucción era mayor

"¡ROOAAARRRR!"

Rias finalmente diviso a rey y a riser y descendió cerca de ellos, ambos estaban enfrascados en una batalla, con riser lanzando llamas y lo que asumía que era rey, destruía todo lo a su paso

Rey acorto la distancia entre él y riser a solo centímetros, y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, sacándole el aire, luego le lanzo un golpe a su cara. Riser se recuperó tan rápido como pudo e hizo retroceder a rey con una llamarada

Rey se lanzó de nuevo contra riser tacleándolo, lo golpeo con su cola, para después aprisionarlo con esta misma estrellándolo contra el suelo frente a él y empezó a golpearlo hasta que el cuerpo de riser se desvaneció completamente

"¡Rey!"

Al escuchar la voz de rias, rey miro en su dirección. Rias sonrió aliviada al pensar que aun la reconocía, pero de repente fue atacada por la cola de prana, el golpe no fue grave pero la hizo caer al suelo

Rey atrapo a rias con una de sus manos apresando todo su cuerpo

"¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Cómo puedes atacar a tu ama?"

Riser se acercó para atacar a rey, pero fue golpeado por la mano libre de rey, estrellándose fuerte contra el suelo

"Rey ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No me reconoces?"

Rias no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, al mirar a los ojos de rey no pudo evitar temblar, no había más que ira y odio en ellos

"Rey, dime algo, por favor"

Como si respondiera a las suplicas de rias, rey finalmente hablo

"Debo… ga…nar"

Los ojos de rias se abrieron ampliamente

"Esto es mi culpa. Te convertiste en esto por mi culpa"

Rey se había convertido en una bestia sin racionalidad, que solo sabía pelear y destruir, todo rastro de su personalidad había desaparecido, todo por el deseo de ganar por ella

"Basta, ya fue suficiente, no tienes que seguir peleando o lastimándote, por favor vuelve a ser el mismo de antes, vuelve a ser el rey que amo"

Lágrimas de tristeza fluyeron desde rias mientras deseaba que rey regresara a ser como solía ser. Quería verlo riendo, quejándose y sonriendo como solía hacer, con su personalidad hiperactiva e inquieta como la de un niño, valiente, confiado y a veces hasta irracional, pero sobre todo gentil, ella amaba que fuera así

La fuerza del agarre aumento sacudiendo a rias, de repente algo que rias tenía en su mano comenzó a brillar

"¡ROAR…!"

La luz parecía lastimar a rey, esa luz provenía del relicario de rey que rias había recogido antes de venir hasta a donde él estaba. Rias fue liberada, pero el relicario de oro pareció aferrarse a la mano de rey, poco a poco la oscuridad que rodeaba al chico fue disminuyendo hasta que desapareció por completo. Rey se mantenía de pie mientras apretaba su mano en la que tenía el relicario

"Parece que regresaste a la normalidad"

Riser descendió detrás de rey, este se giró para quedar ambos de frente y luego avanzar

"¿Así que aun quieres pelear? Bien, acabemos con esto"

Riser creo llamas en sus manos, listo para atacar a rey pero rias se interpuso entre los dos, no para proteger a rey del ataque sino para detenerlo, él estaba en una condición terrible, aunque había recuperado su brazo izquierdo si seguía peleando podría terminar con un daño irreversible.

"Rey, has luchado bien, ya puedes descansar"

Rias tomo a rey de los hombros para detenerlo mientras le susurro suavemente esas palabras, pero él débilmente aparto las manos de rias y siguió caminando hacia riser

Todos veían a rey avanzando mientras contenían la respiración. Riser comenzó a acercarse a él. Si rias permito que esto continuara perderé a Rey, a su lindo sirviente

Su Rey. Ella pensaba consentirlo más a partir de ahora. No quiera perderlo

Rias tomo a rey por el brazo y lo jalo hacia ella, haciéndolo dar media vuelta

"¡Rey! ¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste...?!"

La fuerte impresión hizo que las palabras de rias se quedaran a medias. Ella finalmente había podido ver los ojos del chico que habían estado cubiertos por sus flequillos hasta ahora, su mirada estaba vacía. Rey estaba inconsciente y aun así se mantenía de pie solo con su fuerza de voluntad tratando de ganar...

"...Tú...aun en este estado..."

Lágrimas salieron de los ojos de rias. Ella puso sus manos en las hinchadas mejillas de su adorable Rey.

"...Eres un tonto."

Rias abrazo a Rey, el cual seguía intentando caminar

"Lo hiciste bien rey, ya es suficiente"

Cuando rias dijo eso, todas las fuerzas de rey e desvanecieron por completo. Rias cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras continuaba abrazando a rey, ella coloco la cabeza del chico en sus piernas, era una 'almohada de piernas'

"Dijiste que querías usar mi regazo como almohada cuando el rating game terminara ¿Cierto?"

Rias acaricio la cabeza de rey suavemente, el cuerpo de rey se sacudió un poco rechazando ese acto, aunque rias no lo noto

"Tenía problemas para usar magia adecuadamente, pero peleaste con todas tus fuerzas por mí... hasta este extremo, me siento una tonta, casi te pierdo. Mi lindo y preciado… si, mi muy preciado rey"

Luego de agradecerles profundamente a Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia y Rey por luchar por ella, rias dijo las palabras que acabarían todo

"Yo pierdo. Me rindo".

Su debut en los Rating Game comenzó con una derrota dolorosa que nunca olvidaría

-0-

El rating game entre rias y riser había terminado, en una habitación en el reino de los diablos se encontraban 2 maous, Sirzechs Lucifer y Sheliss Sathanus, esta última en compañía de su esposa y 'queen' kido akane

"El resultado fue el esperado ¿cierto Sirzechs?"

"Si"

Sirzechs le respondió a Sheliss con una sonrisa tranquila, pero ella sabía que solo estaba tratando de parecer indiferente

"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Dejaras que tu hermanita se case con el hijo de phenex aunque no quiere?"

"Rias acepto el rating game sabiendo lo que pasaría si perdía"

"¿En serio? Hasta donde se fueron tú y tu padre, el señor gremory, los que la dejaron sin opción. Tu padre quería que esto ayudara a que rias se resignara a aceptar el compromiso, pero en cuanto a ti, creo que esperabas que ganara, aun cuando las posibilidades eran pocas creíste que podría llegar a suceder"

Pero probablemente también lo hiciste para sentirte mejor contigo mismo al hacerte creer que hiciste todo lo que pudiste para impedir que tu hermanita se casara obligada, esta última parte Sheliss se la reservo para ella misma

"Ese chico"

Sheliss supo inmediatamente a quien se refería Sirzechs

"Hablas del usuario del boosted gear ¿cierto?"

"Si, le daré la oportunidad de enfrentarse a riser de nuevo en un encuentro uno a uno, él fue capaz de herirlo durante el rating game, podría llegar a vencerlo y si lo hace lo recompensare cancelando el compromiso de rias"

"¿Por qué simplemente no lo cancelas? Siendo un maou, no te sería difícil hacerlo"

"No digas eso, sabes que nuestra posición no es para abusar de ella"

"Ese en tu problema Sirzechs, te preocupan más lo que los otros piensen de ti que lo que tu familia desea"

Sheliss comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud de su homologo

"¿Tu serias capaz de cancelar el compromiso de tu hermana menor usando tu autoridad como maou?"

Sirzechs vio a sheliss con una mirada seria

"Claro que sí, no permitiría que mi hermanita Dearche se casara con alguien que no quiere, por supuesto mi madre nunca haría un matrimonio arreglado"

"Es por esa actitud que muchos piensan que no te interesan las costumbres. Somos los maou, nuestro deber es ser el ejemplo para todos los diablos"

Sirzechs no criticaba la manera de ser de sheliss

"Así es como soy, pienso que no es bueno estar apegado a las viejas costumbres, hay cosas que necesitan cambiar. Como sea, no usaras tu posición para anular el compromiso y ni yo, ni ningún intercederá por ti, así que…"

"Todo lo que queda es desear que ese chico gane, le pediré a grayfia que le informe sobre todo por mi"

"Esto pasa porque el señor gremory está preocupado por el futuro de su clan, entonces se arreglaría si tú y tu esposa le dieran un nieto"

"La boda es en 3 días y la fiesta de compromiso donde se hará el anuncio oficial será en 2 días, es imposible que grayfia pueda quedar embarazada en tan poco tiempo. Por otra parte, para apresurar de esa manera las cosas, ambas familias deben estar realmente impacientes"

Sheliss estaba sorprendida, ella no se esperaba que la ceremonia fuera tan pronto, pensaba que sería en al menos un mes, eso le daría tiempo a rey para sanar y prepararse, ella estimaba que al menos una semana era lo que rey necesitaría para recuperarse por completo, Sirzechs debía estar consciente de esto y aun así haría a rey pelear. La furia e indignación creció en sheliss, pero trato de ocultarla mientras hablaba. Si explotara y mostrara preocupación por rey, a Sirzechs le parecería extraño, si la relación entre rey y sheliss se descubría eso podría poner en peligro su objetivo por el cual tanto han trabajado

"Sirzechs ¿estás seguro de esto? Su cuerpo no sanara en tan poco tiempo"

"Estoy apostando a que lo lograra, aunque al final el será quien decida si pelear o no"

"Si algo ocurre tú serás el único responsable"

"Lo sé"

"Creo que no me estas entendiendo, si ese chico rey pelea sin haberse recuperado del todo podría empeorar su estado y en el peor de los casos…"

"Si llega al punto en el que podría morir intervendré"

"No, creo que quien podría morir es riser"

Viendo la forma de descontrol en la que rey entro, sheliss estaba casi segura de que riser hubiera corrido peligro si rias no hubiera intervenido

"Sheliss, espero que vayas a la fiesta de compromiso, invite a los demás maous pero todos están ocupados, quisiera que al menos alguien me acompañara"

Sirzechs cambio el tema, para sheliss eso la hacía pensar que él no quería seguir hablando sobre lo que podría pasar

"Aceptare tu invitación, tengo que irme Sirzechs, hay asuntos que tengo que arreglar"

Sabiendo que lo mejor era irse antes de perder su paciencia sheliss se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación en dirección a su territorio junto a akane. Ambas subieron a un carruaje que las esperaba afuera y se pusieron en marcha

"Estúpido Sirzechs, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan testarudo?"

Sheliss mantuvo una expresión irritada todo el camino hasta llegar a su casa

"Bienvenidas, sheliss-sama, akane-sama"

Al pasar por la puerta principal, fueron recibidas por una maid de cabello blanco y corto, piel bronceada y cuernos parecidos a las orejas de los conejos

"Estamos de vuelta zest. Eli, nozomi gracias por su trabajo, pueden descansar"

Sheliss agradeció a eli y nozomi, quienes se habían encargado de escoltarlas y manejar el carruaje y les permitió retirarse

"Oh, veo que ya han regresado"

"Gracias por cuidar de Rai mientras no estamos, mama"

"Muchas gracias stern-sama"

Una mujer que aparentaba estar en sus veinticinco apareció desde el segundo piso, ella tenía el cabello color marrón atado en una coleta larga, ojos azul claro y una figura esbelta, ella es la madre de sheliss, Stern Claudia Starks. Ella vivía junto a dearche en el territorio maou de sheliss, aunque en una mansión diferente. Stern decidió quedarse cuidando a Rai mientras sheliss y akane estaban fuera

"No se preocupen, a Dearche y a mí nos gusta pasar tiempo con mi querida nieta ¿Que tal el rating game?"

"Rias perdió, como se esperaba"

Sheliss respondió sin ocultar su enojo y su madre puso una expresión preocupada

"Eso no es bueno, que paso con ese chico rey"

"Se sobre exigió y está en mal estado, aunque no creo que su vida peligre. Aun así, Sirzechs quiere hacerlo pelear de nuevo contra riser es ese estado y conociendo a rey, definitivamente aceptara. Akane ve con Rai, quieres verla ¿no es así?"

"Si, con permiso"

Akane se fue en dirección al cuarto de su hija. Sheliss sabía que a akane no le gustaba estar lejos de Rai mucho tiempo, ya que se preocupaba

"¿Qué piensas hacer sheliss?"

"Le mostrare a Sirzechs que las cosas no siempre pasan como uno quiere, no dejare que ponga a mi hermanito en peligro"

Después de responderle a stern, sheliss se fue en dirección a su estudio y comenzó a buscar uno de sus frascos entre muchos que había

"Bienvenida a casa nee-sama ¿Buscas algo?"

La chica que entro al estudio era la hermana menor de sheliss, Dearche Kings Starks. Ella es una joven de 15 años, sus ojos son de color cian y su cabello es corto y de un color blanco con puntas negras

"Hola Dearche, estoy buscando una frasco de incienso para dormir"

"Te ayudare a buscarlo nee-sama"

Dearche fue a uno de los estantes y empezó a revisarlo

"¿Es este?"

Dearche le mostro un frasco a su hermana, quien miro la etiqueta donde estaba el nombre

"Si, es ese, gracias Dearche"

Cuando sheliss trato de tomar el frasco, Dearche lo aparto rápidamente y lo oculto detrás de su espalda

"¿Qué piensas hacer con él? Mama me dijo que Sirzechs-sama haría pelear al poseedor del boosted gear con riser-san, este incienso es capaz de hacer dormir a una persona por 2 días y no hay antídoto ¿Acaso se la darás para que haga dormir a riser-san y ganar la pelea?"

"Rey no aceptaría hacer algo como eso. Pienso engañarlo para que lo use en sí mismo y no asista a la pelea"

Dearche estaba sorprendida al escuchar el plan de su hermana mayor y actual maou, el incienso de sheliss era tan eficaz que sería capaz de afectar hasta a aquellos inmunes a los mejores venenos

"Pero esta pelea es para que rias-san no tenga que casarse"

"Lo siento por rias pero no permitiré que esa pelea se lleve a cabo, rey no está en un estado en el que deba pelear, rias entendía eso y por eso se rindió, pero Sirzechs sigue siendo terco"

"Ya veo ¿Cómo piensas dársela?"

"Grayfia debe regresar junto con rias y su grupo en cuanto se recuperen, si estoy en lo correcto es probable que dejen a rey en Earth Land, grayfia será quien le informe sobre la decisión de Sirzechs, le encargare a ella dárselo diciéndole que es un incienso que lo ayudara a disminuir el dolor de su cuerpo"

"Déjame a mi entregárselo a grayfia-san, también me preocupa el estado de aquel chico al que consideras tu hermano menor"

"Gracias Dearche, cuento contigo. Espero poder presentarte pronto a rey en persona"

"Estoy ansiosa"

-0-

Rojo. Estaba bajo un cielo rojo con fuego a mí alrededor

[El poder que estas usando no está en su forma completa]

Esa voz… suena familiar…

[A este ritmo nunca te volverás fuerte]

Ya veo, tu eres… soñé contigo antes…

[Eres de los pocos que poseen un dragón en su interior. Actúa con orgullo o el blanco se reirá de ti]

"¿Quién es ese blanco?"

[Él aparecerá ante ti con el tiempo. Si, ambos están destinados a pelear entre sí. Debes hacerte más fuerte para cuando ese día llegue]

"Deja de decirme que hacer, estoy consciente de que debo hacerme más fuerte y seré yo quien decida si pelear o no contra el blanco ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes?"

[Welsh Dragon, el sekiryutei]

Welsh-Dragon…

[Yo soy quien habita en tu brazo izquierdo. Perder está bien mientras no mueras, una pérdida puede hacerte más fuerte. Pero esto solo es cierto si ganas la siguiente pelea. Pierde y entonces gana y sigue ganando. Si lo haces, se reunirán]

-0-

Cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue el techo de mi cuarto.

"Parece que has despertado".

Una mujer sentada a mi lado me habló. Se trataba de Grayfia

"¡Grayfia! ¿La pelea? ¡¿Qué paso con Buchou?!"

Me senté en la cama mientras le preguntaba eso, cada movimiento causo un leve dolor en mi cuerpo

"El juego termino con la victoria de Riser-sama. Rias-ojousama se rindió".

¿Buchou se rindió?

"No puede ser. Ella no se rendiría sin importas que. ¡Así no es ella!"

"Lo hizo por ti, te enfrentaste a riser-sama incontables veces, pero tu cuerpo no resistiría por más tiempo"

¿Por mí? ¿Cómo pude perder? No, conozco la razón, perdí porque fui débil... Un vago recuerdo vino a mi mente

'Rey, lo hiciste bien, fue suficiente. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, ahora descansa, rey'

Buchou me hablaba mientras derramaba lágrimas

"Ya veo, fue mi culpa, aun después de haber entrenado no pude vencerlo y colapse frente a buchou. ¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿Están todos bien?"

Recordé como kiba y koneko-chan recibieron un ataque de la 'queen' de riser, es casi seguro que a akeno-san también le paso lo mismo y asia estaba inconsciente

"Rias-sama solo dejo a Asia-san para que encargara de sanarte. Todos los demás acompañaron a rias-sama al reino de los diablos. Asia-san esta abajo buscando unas toallas"

"¿La acompañaron? ¿A qué?"

"Para la fiesta de compromiso de esta noche entre rias-sama y riser-sama"

Caí de rodillas al suelo y estuve a punto de golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero supe que eso no cambiaría nada, sabía que eso no aliviaría mi frustración.

"Buchou… Lo siento buchou… Decepcione a todos, si solo fuera más fuerte hubiera podido hacer algo… maldición"

"... ¿No está de acuerdo con el compromiso de rias-sama?"

Me preguntó Grayfia-san.

"No. A pesar de que perdimos el juego no voy aceptarlo"

Me puse de pie y mire a grayfia

"Rias-ojousama debe cumplir con las órdenes de su familia".

"¡Eso lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Pero yo... ¡No puedo aceptar que Buchou haga algo que no quiere! ¡No quiero verla con ese idiota!"

¡No le quería entregar a Buchou a alguien como él!

"Fufufu"

Grayfia se reía levemente. Era la primera vez que la veía reír. Siempre parecía tan seria...

"Realmente es una persona muy interesante. He visto muchos diablos, pero esta es la primera vez que veo alguien como usted que dice y hace lo que quiere. Sirzechs-sama también dijo que era 'interesante'"

¿Sirzechs? Se refiere al hermano de buchou. Grayfia-san busco algo en su bolsillo, lo que sacó fue un pequeño papel con un círculo mágico en él.

"Este círculo puede transportarlo a un tren que te llevara a el reino de los diablos y estando allí podrás tele-transportarte al lugar de la ceremonia de compromiso"

"¿Por qué me das esto?"

Grayfia habló con una cara seria.

"'Si quieres salvar a mi hermana ven a impedir el compromiso y llévatela'. Eso fue lo que Sirzechs-sama me pidió que te dijera"

Tome el papel y lo vi detenidamente

"También tengo esto para ti"

Grayfia me entrego un frasco con lo que parecía ser incienso

"Esto es algo que Sathanus-sama me pidió que le entregara, dijo que es un regalo por el valor y la determinación mostrada durante el rating game. El olor de este incienso ayudara a que el dolor de su cuerpo disminuya"

Así que es de sheliss, logro enviarme algo tan útil sin que nadie sospechara, como se esperaba de ella. Recuerdo que ella es una experta en pociones y medicinas, antes me había dado un incienso como este

"Mientras dormías pude sentir un enorme poder en tu interior. El dragón es la única que nunca se alió con ninguna de las fracciones. Si ese es tu poder, entonces podrías lograrlo. Falta poco más de una hora para que la ceremonia comience, el viaje al reino de los diablos es de casi una hora, yo también regresare en ese tren, lo máximo que te esperare serán 10 minutos, si pasado ese tiempo no has llegado asumiré que decidiste no intervenir y me iré sin ti"

Luego de decir eso, Grayfia uso un círculo mágico para tele-transportarse. Quedé solo en mi habitación...

"No tengo necesidad de pensarlo"

En ese momento la puerta de mi cuarto fue abierta. Fue Asia la que entró.

"¡Rey-san!"

Al verme, Asia dejó caer la toalla y el balde con agua que llevaba. Entonces corrió hacia mí y saltó a mis brazos, tumbándome en la cama

"Estoy aliviada, estoy realmente aliviada. Dormiste por 2 días seguidos... Creí que nunca despertarías de nuevo... "

Asia comenzó a llorar, acaricie su cabeza para intentar calmarla

"Lo siento Asia, no era mi intención preocuparte"

"No, siempre y cuando te sientas mejor, no me importa"

"Escúchame asia. Voy a ir donde está Buchou ahora".

Asia se sorprendió por lo que acababa de escuchar

"No irás para felicitarla, supongo"

"Sí. Voy a traerla de vuelta"

"¡Iré contigo!"

Asia dijo eso sin pensarlo dos veces con una expresión seria

"No Asia. Te quedarás aquí".

"¡No! ¡Quiero luchar contigo! ¡Se cómo usar magia! ¡No quiero quedarme atrás y ser protegida!"

Asia agarró mi mano como si intentaba decirme que no me dejaría ir solo.

"Voy a estar bien, derrotaré a quien se me interponga y..."

"¡No vas a estar bien!"

Asia levantó la voz mientras lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, tenía una expresión muy triste.

"Puedes terminar ensangrentado... golpeado...y muy maltratado... ¿Vas a pasar por todo eso otra vez? No quiero verte de esa forma de nuevo"

Definitivamente seré herido, definitivamente seré lastimado, pero si con eso puedo traer de regreso a buchou… si con eso puedo proteger a alguien importante para mí, entonces está bien, aceptare ese dolor. Lo lamento asia, probablemente ahora y en el futuro te haga sentir triste por mi imprudencia, pero por favor sopórtalo, porque es el camino que elegí seguir

Tomé la mano de Asia y le dije con una sonrisa

"No moriré, es una promesa. Incluso cuando te salvé sobreviví"

Asia cerró sus ojos y soltó mis manos finalmente resignada

"Entonces prométeme una cosa más".

"¿Qué?"

"Que definitivamente volverás con Buchou-san".

Levante mi puño frente a ella y le respondí

"¡Por supuesto, definitivamente lo haré!"

Asia sonrió felizmente. Ah, ya recuerdo

"Quiero que me ayudes con algo, eres la única a la que puedo pedírselo"

Cuando le dije a Asia sobre la situación, ella accedió

"Entiendo, si es lo que deseas"

"Gracias"

Asia se fue a su cuarto para buscar lo que le pedí. Me quite la camisa y el pantalón corto que tenía para ponerme mi ropa de combate. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente vendado, crei que lo mejor sería no quitarme las vendas, así que las deje en su lugar

Me puse unos jeans y mi camiseta negra, cuando tome la chaqueta blanca de mangas largas, vi que estaba echa un desastre. La manga izquierda se había cortado desde la altura del hombro, pero la necesito, no importa cómo se vea, el material del que esta echa me da una ventaja sobre riser. Me coloque la chaqueta desgastada y luego mi bufanda, para después atar mi banda en mi antebrazo izquierdo, que seguía vendado.

Al mirarme al espejo note algo inusual, tenía 2 cuernos, uno a cada lado de mi cabeza. He tenido una extraña sensación en la cabeza desde que me desperté y estos cuernos deben ser la razón, pero esto nunca me había pasado. Tome uno y lo jale con fuerza, partiéndolo de la base, luego tome el otro he hice lo mismo, la sensación fue como la de cortarse las uñas

Mire detenidamente los cuernos, no son como los cuernos de un dragón, son más parecidos a los de nyuu. Recordé que no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas como esta. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre, sumergiendo mi conciencia en el interior de mi boosted gear

"Hey. Puedes escucharme ¿Cierto? Tengo algo que discutir contigo. ¡Sal! ¡Welsh Dragon!"

[¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?]

"Es sobre el boosted gear. Se dice que tiene el poder para matar a un dios, pero aun si es así, sin importar quién sea el usuario toma tiempo poder duplicar el poder hasta llegar a tener el nivel suficiente para estar a la par de un dios, eso me hizo pensar que hay algo más, un poder que va más allá que el de la sacred gear normal ¿Tengo razón?"

[Si, es tal como dices. Cada sacred gear tiene un nivel más, se le conoce como balance breaker, recibe ese nombre porque precisamente tiene el poder para romper el balance del mundo]

"Quiero ese poder ¿Qué necesito para obtenerlo?"

[Para obtener el balance breaker debes estar en un estado que tu cuerpo lo soporte, además de que debes pasar por un 'cambio drástico', para lo primero diría que debes entrenar un poco más, pero para lo segundo, eso depende de ti, el cambio por el que se debe pasar depende de cada usuario]

"No tengo tiempo para entrenar mi cuerpo, ni tampoco para pensar en que es ese cambio. ¿Hay alguna otra forma de conseguirlo?"

[No, no la hay… pero hay algo que te permitirá acceder a ese estado temporalmente]

"¿De qué se trata?, por favor dímelo"

[Siempre compartiré mi poder contigo, te daré todo el que necesites. Pero ten en cuenta que habrá un costo. Tú eres quien deberá decidir que sacrificar, yo te daré algo que equivalga a ese sacrificio]

"Ya veo, de momento solo quería confirmar si existía esa opción, si ocurre el peor de los casos entonces recurriré a hacer este trato contigo"

Asia regreso en ese momento con lo que le había pedido, lo tome y lo guarde con cuidado en una pequeña mochila junto al incienso que sheliss me envió y algunas balas entre otras cosas, me coloque mi pistolera en la parte de atrás de mi cintura junto a mi hades, cubriéndola con mi chaqueta y después baje al primer piso. Todos en la casa estaban reunidos en la sala, excepto najenda

"Rey. Qué bueno que has despertado~nyu"

Nyuu corrió hacia mí y me abrazo

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy bien ulvida, pero hay algo que debo decirles"

"Así que iras al reino de los diablos para evitar el compromiso de rias-san"

Después de explicarles lo que iba a hacer, hiroto fue el primero en hablar

"Si, tengo que hacerlo"

"No me digas que haces esto porque te has enamorado de ella"

"No es nada de eso runa, ella salvo mi vida, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagárselo"

"¿No hay una forma en la que podamos ir contigo?"

"Lo siento saber, es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta, pero llevare a thundermon conmigo, así que no estaré solo"

"Pueden confiar en que lo traeré sano y salvo"

Thundermon golpeo su pecho en señal de confianza

"Bueno, tengo que darme prisa, se me acaba el tiempo"

"No olvides llevar a Monitamon contigo"

"No te preocupes hiroto, ya está en mi digivice"

Active el círculo mágico y me tele-trasporte

-0-

"Entonces decidiste venir"

"Obviamente"

La persona que me recibió fue grayfia, el lugar en el que estoy se parece a el interior de un vagón de un tren, no, estoy seguro de que es uno

"Podemos partir"

Grayfia activo un círculo mágico en el cual se vio un pequeño holograma de un hombre, este asintió a la orden de grayfia y pocos segundos después sentí como el vagón se movía, ese hombre debe ser el conductor

"¿Qué le gustaría hacer mientras llegamos? Tenemos comida en caso de que tenga hambre"

"Gracias, pero quiero descansar, ¿Hay alguna habitación en la que pueda estar en privado?"

"Hay habitaciones en el vagón contiguo a este en las que se pueden pasar el tiempo durante el viaje"

Este tren realmente tiene muchos lujos. Grayfia me llevo hasta el próximo vagón, no detuvimos frente a una puerta, al abrirla pude ver un cuarto espacioso y era más grande de lo que esperaba, tenía una cama tamaño reina, un escritorio, un televisor e incluso tenía un baño. ¿Se supone que hay más de un cuarto como este? ¿Cuán ridículamente grande es este tren?

"Si necesita algo por favor avíseme"

"Gracias"

Entre al cuarto y grayfia se retiró. Cerré la puerta y me senté en la silla frente al escritorio y saque mi digivice

"Reload Monitamon"

Un digimon con la forma de un niño pequeño y un monitor CRT por cabeza apareció

"Necesita algo rey-dono"

"Si ¿Qué estuviste haciendo mientras yo estaba en el rating game?"

"Estuve observándolo desde la sala del consejo estudiantil"

"¿Lo grabaste?"

"Sí"

"Muéstramelo"

Los Monitamon son entrenados en el arte del ninjutsu, por lo que puede infiltrarse a lugares llenos de gente sin que nadie lo note. También tienen la capacidad de grabar lo que ven y reproducirlo en su cabeza/monitor o trasmitírselo a otros Monitamon lo que está viendo en tiempo real

En la cabeza/monitor de Monitamon apareció una imagen del consejo estudiantil, kaichou, tsubaki y saji estaban ahí, pero Monitamon se enfocó en grabar las pantallas que mostraban el rating game

"Monitamon adelántalo a la parte en la que estaba peleando con riser"

"Si"

Luego de recibir el ataque de la llamarada de riser mi mente se nublo, pero yo había perdido mi brazo izquierdo en ese momento, aun así ahora esta como si nada, también tenía esos extraños cuernos así que creo que algo paso, por eso le pedí a Monitamon que me lo mostrara

Cuando termine de ver la grabación estaba asombrado, perdí el control de mí mismo y me convertí en un monstruo, casi hiero a asia y lastime a buchou. Algo así ya había pasado, el año pasado, fairy tail uno fuerzas con otros gremios para detener a un gremio oscuro llamado _oración seis_ , ellos activaron una maquina gigante llamada nirvana y con ella dispararon un poderoso rayo de magia oscura hacía nosotros, como dragon slayer pude 'comer' esa oscuridad, pero el resultado fue que me descontrole y termine en esa primera etapa, me refiero en la que un manto de prana cubre mi cuerpo, aquella vez también fue gracias a mi relicario que regrese a la normalidad

Pero yo nunca había entrado en esa segunda etapa donde el prana espeso cubre todo mi cuerpo, tampoco tengo idea de porque aparecieron esas alas y los cuernos. Como sea, no tengo tiempo para eso, ya ha pasado media hora desde que el tren partió, debo estar a mitad de camino, tengo que terminar con los preparativos

"Reload, thundermon, Gwappamon"

Ellos 2 junto a Monitamon son los digimon que siempre mantengo conmigo

"Escúchenme, les explicare el plan, así que presten atención"

El plan requiere de otro digimon, así que después de explicarles todo, saque la computadora portátil de mi mochila y la encendí, la use para abrir una puerta al digimundo y enviar a los tres en busca del cuarto miembro. Luego hice los preparativos, todo me llevo poco menos de 10 minutos así que decidí aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba para descansar

Tome la mochila y saque el incienso junto con una mechera, por la cantidad que hay diría que es suficiente incienso para que ardiera por una hora. Abrí el frasco y saque una tercera parte de lo que contenía, debería ser suficiente para que dure los 20 minutos restantes del viaje

Coloque el incienso que saque en un recipiente y use la mechera para encenderlo, el aroma es agradable y se esparció rápidamente por todo el cuarto, inhale profundamente llenando mis pulmones con aquella fragancia, realmente siento como si mi dolor disminuyera… ¿Eh? Algo está mal… mi conciencia se está nublando… me siento adormecido ¿Es un efecto del incienso?

-0-

"Rey-sama, por favor despierte"

El chico de ojos heterocormaticos escucho la voz de una mujer llamándolo, al abrir sus ojos se topó con una maid de cabello plateado frente a el

Grayfia había ido a la habitación de rey para ver si se le ofrecía algo, pero al tocar la puerta varias veces no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, disculpándose por entrar sin permiso grayfia abrió la puerta, lo primero que noto fue el aroma del incienso, inmediatamente después vio a rey tirado en el suelo

Grayfia se acercó a él e intento despertarlo, existía la posibilidad de que hubiera colapsado por la falta de energía como consecuencia del enfrentamiento en el rating game. Por suerte rey abrió los ojos y parecía estar bien

"¿Qué paso?"

"Parece que aún no te has recuperado. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Cansado"

"Realmente tiene pocas energías"

"No podre pelear si no recupero suficiente energía"

Grayfia estaba consciente de eso también. Aun si el compromiso de rias con riser era algo importante para el clan gremory, la verdad era que grayfia tampoco quería que rias se viera obligada a casarse si ella no quería, esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos los cuales no expresaba.

Grayfia pensó en una manera para recuperar la energía de rey, pero no estaba segura de sí era la más adecuada, ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente por un momento

"Si tienes una forma de recuperar mi energía solo dímela, no me importa lo que se requiera hacer"

Rey había notado la mirada de grayfia sobre él e intuyo que ella podría tener una forma de ayudarlo, pero que por circunstancias que él no conocía grayfia no quería sugerirla

… Luego de pensarlo por unos momentos grayfia hizo una propuesta

"Rey-sama, Sirzechs-sama me dijo que lo ayudara en todo lo que pudiera, como su maid es mi deber obedecer sus órdenes, por eso voy a ayudarlo a reponer su energía por cualquier medio necesario"

"¿Realmente puedes hacer eso?"

"Si, mediante una conexión física puedo darle mi energía"

Lo que grayfia decía le sonaba familiar a rey, pero el aún tenía su mente confusa por lo que no podía pensar correctamente

"¿Qué hay que hacer?"

"Es sencillo, usted podrá recuperar su energía al hacer un contrato temporal con otra persona quien se la suministrara mediante un pase invisible entre ambos. Existen varias maneras de hacerlo pero considerando el tiempo que toman algunas, las opciones se reducen, la preparaciones necesarias las también disminuyen aún más, pienso que la forma más eficiente para hacer el contrato es mediante el sexo, puede que suene repentino pero es su mejor opción"

Las palabras de grayfia tardaron unos segundo es ser procesadas por el chico, el cual no estaba seguro de si era por el estado inestable de su mente o por algo mas

"Ya veo, recuerdo escuchado algo como eso antes en algún lado"

Rey no lo recuerda, pero la persona que se lo dijo en más de una ocasión fue rin

"Si esa es la única opción que tengo entonces lo hare. ¿Serás tú quien me ayudara?"

La mente de rey puede estar algo confusa pero aún puede pensar con un poco de racionalidad, las únicas personas en el tren son probablemente el conductor, grayfia y el, eso es lo que rey asume, por lo que solo grayfia podía ayudarlo. Ella asintió en afirmación

"Yo soy la única mujer en el tren y ya que usted es un hombre solo yo puedo ser su acompañante, perdóneme si no soy lo suficientemente buena para usted"

'No, nada de eso, eres una mujer hermosa y me siento honrado de que seas tú' rey penso decir algo así, pero considero que eso podría crear una atmosfera complicada, por lo que decidió no hacerlo y en su lugar decidió cerciorarse de la decisión de grayfia

"¿Estas segura de eso?"

"Si, yo tampoco deseo que rias-sama se case en contra de su voluntad, pero debido a mi posición no puedo hacer nada al respecto, por eso quiero ayudarlo a cambio de que usted intervenga"

Sin darse cuenta grayfia había dejado salir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Esta situación es algo que normalmente no ocurriría, todo esto era causado por el incienso de sheliss, rey perdió el conocimiento debido a este y no por la falta de energía

El incienso de sheliss no era para dormir, en lugar de eso tenía un efecto afrodisiaco imperceptible para las personas, hacia su conciencia confusa e inconscientemente los hacia llegar a una situación en la que terminarían teniendo relaciones sexuales, el incienso había afectado tanto a rey como a grayfia. Este incienso causaba el mismo efecto que el alcohol. Podría incluso ser considerado como 'un aroma alcohólico' y cuando se trata de alcohol no hay nadie más débil que rey

Obviamente esto no era algo planeado por sheliss, pero tampoco era del todo un error, la hermana menor de sheliss, Dearche, era la culpable. Dearche sentía envidia de la preocupación que su hermana mostraba hacia rey, tratándolo como si fuera realmente su hermano, incluso pensaba que lo prefería a él más que a ella. Al escuchas a su madre, Stern, hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido durante el rating game y sobre la actitud de sheliss, Dearche fue a donde estaba su hermana mayor y al oír que ella buscaba un incienso con efecto somnífero para evitar que rey peleara en mal estado, dejo que su envidia sacara lo peor de ella, tomo el frasco con incienso más cercano y sin importarle que contenía le coloco una etiqueta falsa y se lo ofreció a sheliss, quien ciegamente confió en ella

"Démonos prisa y comencemos. Debemos alcanzar el orgasmo al mismo tiempo para bajar nuestra protección, yo me encargare del contrato, también debe eyacular dentro de mí, es algo necesario. Aparte de eso no se preocupe por nada más"

Rey asintió a las palabras de grayfia, rey se quitó la parte superior de su ropa y la puso en el suelo cuidadosamente, por otro lado grayfia se desnudó completamente. Estando frente a frente, rey pudo admirar el cuerpo seductor de una mujer madura. Su piel blanca y deslumbrante no tenía ninguna imperfección

Comenzaron con un simple beso, lo que hizo que sus cuerpos comenzaran a acalorarse, rey podía percibir la calidez y suavidad de los labios de grayfia, además de la su aliento escapando de ellos

Rey procedió a tocar los pechos de grayfia con sus manos, podía sentir su respiración con solo apretarlos, el chico los presiono suavemente, los senos de grayfia eran tan grandes que no cabían en las palmas de rey pero tienen una agradable sensación, su forma y suavidad tenían un balance perfecto

Rey pasó su lengua por uno de aquellos pechos hasta llegar a la punta, los ojos de grayfia tenían un brillo seductor que haría latir con fuerza el corazón de cualquier hombre. Usando su lengua, rey lamio alrededor y empuja el rosado pezón de grayfia como si quisiera saborearlo, esto provoca que la respiración de grayfia se haga más agitada y sus pezones se endurecieran

A pesar de las preparaciones, grayfia parecía aun no estar lista, lo que hizo a rey pensar que ella era del tipo de mujer difícil de complacer. Rey usa su pierna para rozar la entrepierna de grayfia, la sensación provocada los estimula a ambos

Rey desliza su lengua hacia abajo, pasando por el vientre y llegando a su zona intima, con su lengua presiona aquel hinchado y rojo montículo lo que hace que el cuerpo de grayfia se agitara ligeramente.

Cuando ambos consideraron que grayfia estaba lista prosiguieron con el siguiente paso, ella se acostó en la cama boca arriba, rey coloco sus caderas entre las piernas de grayfia y saco su erecto miembro a través de la cremallera de su pantalón para colocarlo en la hendidura de la maid, lo humedeció con los líquidos de grayfia para luego meterlo poco a poco, las ardientes y estrechas paredes de grayfia envolvían el miembro de rey

Por sus expresiones no parecía que ninguno estuviera sintiendo placer, pero tampoco era como si les desagradara, aun con sus mentes nubladas por el efecto del incienso ambos estaban conscientes de cuál era el propósito de esto y se enfocaban en ello sin nada más en medio

Cuando su miembro finalmente entro por completo, rey tomo a grayfia por sus glúteos para levantar un poco sus caderas y comienza a mover sus propias caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante con fuerza. Un sonido húmedo se producía desde el lugar en el que están conectados cada vez que rey se movía

El miembro de rey se hacía más grande mientras continúa metiéndolo una y otra vez, dentro de grayfia, llegando cada vez más profundo y la punta alcanzo su matriz. La piel de grayfia estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor y la respiración de ambos era entrecortada

Las paredes de grayfia se contarían apretando el tallo de rey, haciéndole sentir como si se derritiera, mientras el tira y empuja hasta que ambos finalmente llegan a su límite. Sin separarse, grayfia se sienta en la cama y puso su mano en el pecho de rey, un pequeño brillo apareció en sus dedos, el momento de realizar el contrato estaba cerca así que ella se estaba preparando

Ambos finalmente no pueden contenerse más y llegaron al clímax uno después del otro. El líquido de rey recorría el interior de grayfia, mientras los jugos de esta se esparcen

-0-

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos mientras me preguntaba en que momento me había quedado dormido, lo último que recordaba era haber encendido el incienso de sheliss, al mirarlo note que este ya se había consumido por completo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

Mire mi digivice, según la hora ya habían pasado casi 20 minutos, lo que significa que debería llegar pronto al reino de los diablos, salí de la cama para tomar mi mochila, fue entonces cuando vi mi camiseta y mi chaqueta en el suelo, hasta ese momento no me di había dado cuenta de que no las llevaba

Mientras me las ponía una imagen llego a mi cabeza, era el cuerpo desnudo de grayfia, imágenes de nosotros 2 juntos pasaron por mi mente una tras otra. ¿Fue un sueño? O ¿realmente paso?

Por alguna razón mi cuerpo se siente renovado y lleno de energías, tendré que preguntarle a grayfia al respecto, pero ella no está por aquí así que probablemente fue un sueño

"Rey"

Escuche una voz que provenía de la computadora

"Lamentamos la tardanza, rey-dono. Tardamos más en encontrarlo de lo que esperábamos"

Se trataba de thundermon y compañía, pueden comunicarse a través de cualquier computadora, pero no pueden venir a menos que abra la puerta con mi digivice

"No se preocupen, llegan a tiempo"

Después de que cruzaran la puerta y guardarlos a todos en mi digivice, salí de mi cuarto, un anuncio se escuchó a través de los altoparlantes en el vagón mientras buscaba a grayfia

[Hemos llegado a la estación en el territorio de gremory-sama]

Me apresure en encontrar a grayfia por todo el tren pero no la encontré, cuando le pregunte al conductor me dijo que ella se había ido antes por unos asuntos. Sin ninguna otra razón para permanecer en el tren, saque el papel con el círculo mágico y me transporte

-0-

Fui transportado a las afueras de un gran edificio, por alguna razón mi cuerpo se siente extraño ¿será porque ahora estoy en el reino de los diablos? Es una sensación familiar y nostálgica

"Ahora no tengo tiempo para estar pensando"

Diciéndome eso a mí mismo, me puse en marcha para buscar la entrada, solo tuve que girar en una esquina para encontrarla, pude ver 2 guardias, uno a cada lado de la puerta, espero que pueda entrar sin problemas

"Disculpe, aquí se celebra la fiesta de compromiso de riser phenex ¿cierto?"

Pregunte queriendo asegurarme de que estaba en el lugar correcto y uno de los guardias me respondió con una voz monótona

"Así es"

"Que alivio, no me equivoque de lugar"

Actuando casualmente intente pasar por la entrada, pero como se esperaba los guardias me lo impidieron

"Por favor, muestre su invitación"

"¿Invitación? Pero yo soy miembro de la nobleza de la heredera de gremory"

"Sin invitación no puede entrar"

Que tipos tan molestos, tal vez el papel que grayfia me dio funcione como invitación

"Puede que sea esta"

Saque el papel con el círculo mágico y se los mostré a los guardias

"Es una broma o está tratando de engañarnos"

No funciono, tendré que usar mi última opción

"Lo siento me equivoque, acabo de recordar que la puse en mi mochila, denme un momento para buscarla"

Metí mi mano en la mochila y comencé a buscar algo, obviamente no tengo una invitación, encontré el objeto que estaba buscando y lo saque

"¿Y eso que es?"

Pregunto uno de los guardias

"Esta es mi barita mágica, que hará que me dejen pasar"

Lo que tenía era un bastón metálico retráctil

"Déjate de bromas…"

"Abracadabra"

Toque a uno de los guardias con el bastón y este le dio una descarga eléctrica provocando que se desmallara

"¿Qué fue lo que le…?"

Le di una descarga al otro guardia antes de que pudiera reaccionar, realmente quería evitar hacer esto pero no me dejaron otra opción, dejando a los guardias en el suelo entre al edificio

No sé exactamente como paso, pero varios segundos después estaba siendo perseguido por un grupo de guardias

"Atrápenlo, no dejen que escape"

Termine siendo acorralado así que comencé a golpear a todos los guardias que se me acercaban, uno de ellos logra quitarme el bastón, metí mis manos en la mochila para buscar algo mas

"Esta desarmado, ahora, es el momento"

Uno de los guardias se me acerco rápidamente, saque un Teser y lo use para electrocutarlo, por lo que cayó de inmediato al suelo

"Tiene otra arma, mantengan su distancia"

Saque una pistola de aturdimiento y la use con el tipo que estaba dando las órdenes, se desmayó luego de ser electrocutado

Sin alguien que les diera ordenes los otros guardias no sabían que hacer, aproveche y trate de pasar entre los que bloqueaban el pasillo, ya que estaban amontonados saque una granada de gas pimienta y se las lance

"¡No puedo ver nada!"

Logre pasar entre ellos, pero los otros guardias consiguieron reorganizarse y reanudaron la persecución inmediatamente, utilice varias granadas de humo para dificultar su visión y lance algunas cosas al suelo

"¡Ahhh!"

Los gritos de los guardias de tras de mi comenzaron a escucharse, seguramente habían pisado los Makibishi que tire antes, esto eran lo suficientemente filosos como para atravesar el metal

Continúe avanzando tan rápido como pude mientras me preguntaba ¿cuán malditamente grande es este lugar? Como si el tamaño no fuera suficiente, soy de los que se pierden fácilmente en lugares grandes, aunque no se hacia dónde voy así que técnicamente no puedo decir que estoy extraviado ¿o sí?

No paso mucho para que otro grupo de guardias apareciera por delante de mí, bloqueándome el paso, si regreso me encontrare con los que deje tirados atrás y no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con estos tipos

"¡Este es el final del camino para ti! ¡Tira todas tus armas!"

"Como tú digas, mira aquí tienes una granada"

Les lance la granada sin el seguro justo a las manos del que grito esa orden y antes de que pudieran decir algo esta exploto. Por supuesto no era una granada ordinaria, sino una de gas, de hecho era un somnífero, por lo que cayeron dormidos uno tras otro. Quería guardarla lo más que pudiera pero se me acaban las armas

No se por cuánto tiempo seguí avanzando, pero ya me he quedado sin armas, solamente me quedan mi hades y 12 balas y solo puedo permitirme usar 6 de ellas. Suficiente abriré todas las puertas que me encuentre. Veo una al final del pasillo, debe ser tan buena como cualquier otra, pero hay 2 guardias vigilándola

-0-

Poco antes de que el tren donde rey estaba llegara al territorio gremory, rias se encontraba en una habitación cambiándose con la ayuda de algunas mucamas. Cuando finalmente termino de vestirse camino hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo, no pudo evitar dejas salir un suspiro al ver su imagen reflejada

"¿Si es una fiesta de compromiso por qué estoy usando un vestido de novia?"

"Es exactamente por eso"

Un círculo mágico con el símbolo del clan phenex apareció en medio de la habitación junto con llamas, la figura de un hombre vestido con un traje elegante surgió de entre ellas, era riser phenex

"Riser-sama no puede estar aquí, está prohibido ver a la novia usando el vestido antes de la ceremonia, le traerá mala suerte"

Una de las mucamas hablo

"No seas tan estricta, yo soy la estrella de esta noche… Oh, espera, la estrella es la novia"

"Aun no soy tu novia ¿Por qué estoy usando esto?"

Rias hablo con un tono frio mientras fruncía el ceño y cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho

"Es lo mejor"

Riser aproximo su cara a solo centímetros de la de rias, para después pararse a su lado y rodearla por los hombros con su brazo

"Así podremos mostrarle a todos en el reino de los diablos la gran pareja que haremos. Además, usar eso hará que te resignes más pronto ¿verdad?"

Riser finalmente se separó de rias y camino hasta el lugar en el que había aparecido el círculo mágico de tele-transportación antes

"Tranquilízate, en la verdadera ceremonia tendrás un vestido más adecuado. ¡Un vestido impresionante digno del clan phenex y más sexi que cualquier otro en el reino de los diablos!"

Luego de decir eso, riser activo el círculo mágico y desapareció

"Mientras más habla más desagradables suenan sus fetiches, en verdad honra su mala reputación"

Rias dejo salir otro suspiro, su expresión de repente se llenó de tristeza al recordar al usuario del boosted gear que había peleado por ella hasta desfallecer, deseo que se recuperara pronto de sus heridas y pronuncio su nombre en voz baja

"Rey"

"Rias-sama, es hora"

La voz de una de las mucamas saco a rias de sus pensamientos

-0-

Una gran cantidad de diablos se encontraban reunidos en un gran salón, la razón era para celebrar el compromiso entre el tercer hijo del clan phenex y la heredera de la familia gremory"

Entre ellos se encontraba la hermana menor de riser, ravel, vistiendo ropa elegante y hablando con algunos miembros de la alta sociedad, también estaban el resto de la nobleza de riser

"Onii-sama gano una novia en el rating game. Aunque ya sabíamos que terminaría así, pero queríamos dar un buen espectáculo"

Ravel alardeaba de la victoria de su hermano como si fuera la suya misma mientras reía. Algo alejados de ella se encontraban yuuto, koneko y akeno observándola. Yuuto llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro, mientras koneko tenía un vestido rosa y akeno vestía un kimono negro ceremonial

"Hay va otra vez, hablando de más"

Yuuto fue quien dijo eso con una sonrisa, a koneko no parecía importarle lo que ravel estuviera diciendo y solo bebía el jugo en su copa

"Convenientemente, ha olvidado que fue grabado"

"Sona-kaichou"

Sona se acercó al grupo, ella llevaba puesto un vestido que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros

"El resultado fue que ellos ganaron, pero la batalla fue injusta. Eso es algo que cualquiera habría notado"

"Muchas gracias por su opinión, pero no necesita decir eso para hacernos sentir mejor, sona-sama"

Sona miro confundía a akeno al no entender a lo que se refería

"No creemos que la batalla haya realmente terminado, sona-kaichou"

Yuuto comento eso mientras sonreía

"…Esto no ha acabado"

Koneko bebió otro poco de su jugo luego de decir eso

En ese momento un círculo mágico se activó y de él apareció riser vistiendo un traje escandaloso

"Estimados nobles de todo el reino de los diablos. Presten atención, me gustaría hacer un gran anuncio en nombre del clan phenex. Hoy los he invitado a todos porque yo, Riser phenex, y la heredera del clan gremory, rias gremory, nos casaremos. Quería compartir este histórico momento con ustedes. ¡Ahora les presentare a mi futura espesa, rias gramory!"

Un círculo mágico se activó junto a riser y de él apareció rias en un vestido de novia blanco. Justo en ese momento la puesta del salón fue abierta de golpe, todos estaban sorprendidos por el suceso. Un chico de cabello negro y blanco parado en la entrada y 2 guardias inconscientes tirados en el suelo

"Rey"

"¡Buchouuuuu!"

Rias llamo a rey sorprendida con sus ojos ampliamente abierto y derramando lágrimas, mientras que el grito de rey resonó por todo el salón

"¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Por qué has golpeados a los guardias?"

Riser pregunto de manera agresiva, por su parte rey respondió de forma desinteresada

"No me querían dejar pasar así que no tuve otra opción más que golpearlos"

"¿A qué has venido?"

Rey se aclaró la garganta antes de contestarle a riser

"¡Soy un miembro del club de investigación de lo oculto, suminoe rey! ¡Mi presidenta, Rias Gremory, me pertenece!"

El salón se llenó de ruido. Familiares y gente conocida tenían expresiones de sorpresa y estaban confundidos. Los diablos, al igual que los humanos, se confunden fácilmente cuando se ven frente a algo inesperado.

"¿Qué es lo que está pensando ese chico?"

Ravel no pudo ocultar su sorpresa por las acciones de rey

"¡Maldito! ¡Deténganlo!"

Cuando riser dio la orden, más guardias aparecieron

"Maldición, se multiplican como una plaga"

Rey se preguntaba cómo es que después de derrotar a tantos, estos seguían apareciendo

"Fufufu, ya que las cosas están así, nosotros también nos uniremos"

"Si"

"…Entendido"

Akeno, yuuto y koneko se interpusieron entre los guardias y rey

"Ara-ara, finalmente llegaste".

"... Tardaste mucho"

"Déjame en paz koneko-chan, he estado corriendo por este edificio como loco, esta es la decimotercera puerta que abro"

"¡Rey-kun! ¡Déjanos esto a nosotros!"

"Gracias kiba, pero por favor háganse a un lado, no quiero meterlos en esto. Yo solo me encargare de estos sujetos. Ahora, vénganse de a uno"

Rey paso entre akeno, konoko y yuuto mientras provocaba a los guardias, los cuales saltaron sobre el sin dudarlos

"¡Les dije que de a uno! ¡Malditos, como pesan! ¡Quítense! ¡Reload, Blackmetalgreymon!"

A la orden de rey, un digimon salió desde su digivice, era el cuarto miembro que rey le había pedido a thundermon buscar. Todos los guardias sobre rey salieron catapultados por los aires

"Reload, zeomon"

Rey puso su estrategia en acción, activo su disco de duelo y colocó 5 cartas. El sistema holográfico los hizo aparecer, eran dragón negro de ojos rojos, dragón ojos anómalos, dragón fuerza de espejo, dragón de polvo de estrella y trishula dragón de la barrera de hielo. Eran solo hologramas, pero a los ojos de todos los diablos que no lo sabían, eran reales. Rey quería usar eso para intimidarlos y evitar que interfirieran

"¿Cinco dragones?"

"Además de esas 2 cosas que nunca había visto"

Con un chasquido de los dedos, rey hizo que Blackmetalgreymon disparara su garra metálica, haciendo un hueco en la pared hacia el exterior

"Giga Destructora. Esas 2 palabras bastaran para volar este lugar con todas las personas en él, así de desesperado estoy. Así que les sugiero no interferir"

"Está mintiendo, no es capaz de hacer eso, a él"

Un guardia dijo eso valientemente, pero en cuanto rey dijo 'giga' todos dieron un paso atrás

"No está mintiendo, retrocedan, retrocedan"

Aprovechando el pánico, rey fue directamente hacia rias

"Así que piensas incumplir el trato"

Riser escupió esas palabras con desprecio, ganando la atención de rey

"Si, sin importar lo que pienses de mí, creo que esto es lo correcto. Ahora buchou, vámonos"

Sin esperar respuesta, rey se agacho pasando su mano por la parte trasera de las rodillas de rias, tomo su mano derecha y la hizo apoyar su cuerpo contra su hombro, de esa manera cuando rey se levantó, rias quedo cargada sobre el hombro de rey casi al estilo 'carga de bombero', y es 'casi' debido a que podría compararse a la forma de cargar un costal

"Rey ¿Qué clase de forma de cargar es esta?"

Rias pregunto confundida, a lo que rey contesto como si fuera algo obvio

"Es la manera más efectiva para mí"

"¡No creas que te la dejare llevar así como así!"

Rey entonces desenfundo su pistola y la apunto a los glúteos de rias, los cuales habían quedado a la altura de su propia cara

"Si te mueves le hare otro agujero aquí atrás"

"¡¿Eh?!"

"¿Cómo le puedes apuntar a la persona que se supone quieres salvar?"

Riser y Rias estaban muy sorprendidos

"No estoy salvándote, te estoy secuestrando"

"¡¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?!"

"No es asunto tuyo riser"

La conversación finalizo ahí, cuando rey se dispuso a irse, riser trato de acercársele, por lo que rey disparo sin dudar ni un instante, pero el disparo fue al aire en lugar de a rias, rey coloco la el orificio de la pistola en la nalga de rias

"A la próxima no fallare"

Riser se quedó parado como una piedra mientras que rey se acervaba a donde estaba zeomon, pero alguien se interpuso, era un hombre de mediana edad con cabello rojo

"¿De qué se trata todo esto?"

"Sera mejor que te apartes de mí camino, viejo"

"No me dejare engañar por ese truco, estoy seguro que esos dragones no son reales"

Rey había sido descubierto, pero no se puso nervioso y en su lugar hizo una sonrisa confiada

"Parece que eres más listo que el promedio, viejo"

"¡Otou-sama!"

Al escuchar a rias llamar a aquel hombre así, la ira se apodero de rey e inmediatamente lo golpeo con su hades, derribándolo

"¡Rey!"

Anonadada, lo único que rias pudo hacer fue gritar su nombre, pero a rey no le respondió y apunto su pistola al padre de rias como una mirada fría

"Realmente quería encontrarme contigo, he querido hacerte una pregunta, espero que puedas contestármela ¿Por qué quieres obligar a buchou a casarse con riser?"

Rey le pregunto sin ocultar el desprecio en su voz, luego de unos segundos en silencio el padre de rias finalmente contesto

"Como heredera del clan gremory, Rias tiene un deber con su familia y tiene que cumplir con este compromiso"

"Compromiso que tu hiciste sin su consentimiento. Siempre es el 'clan esto' o 'el clan aquello'. Ella no es una pieza de ajedrez, ella es dueña de sí misma. Es cierto que sin los padres, los hijos no nacerían, pero aun así, eso no significa que puedan hacer lo que quieran con ellos ¡Eso es ridículo!"

"Este compromiso es por el futuro de los diablos"

Esas palabras solo hicieron enojar más a rey

"¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Alguien que no es capaz de pensar en la felicidad de su hija no tiene el derecho de hablar sobre el futuro de nadie!"

"Aun eres joven y por eso no lo entiendes"

"Ustedes olvidan lo que es realmente importante porque se apegan a algo tan insignificante como las tradiciones y la opinión de los demás. Se aferran al estatus, la nobleza, al nombre pero la verdad es que los diablos están condenados a extinguirse, para evitarlo crearon el sistema de las evil pieces, cualquiera que no sea idiota sabe eso. Pero la verdad es que temen que el creciente número de diablos reencarnados les quiten su lugar y por eso los miran hacia abajo mientras se sobreestiman ustedes mismo, todos ustedes fallan al medir sus propias capacidades, subestiman las de los humanos y el alcance de las mías, es por eso que ahora estas en el suelo frente a mi"

"Lo sé, se todo eso. Pero no quiero que mi hija muera en una guerra como la que vivimos hace años, es por eso que rias debe estar al lado de alguien que sea capaz de protegerla"

"¡Eres un idiota! Si no quieres que muera hazte fuerte y protégela tú mismo, no le dejes esa responsabilidad a alguien más. Primero me muero antes de dejar a alguien como tu llamarse un padre"

"Detente… rey, ya fue suficiente. Incluso tu… no sabes nada de mi padre, podrá ser solo un adulto molesto para ti, pero para mí… es el único padre que tengo. Ya ha sido suficiente rey, así está bien"

Rey hizo lo que rias le pidió y finalmente bajo su arma tranquilizándose

"Vaya, las cosas se han descontrolado un poco"

La voz de un hombre se escuchó tras rey, el no supo en qué momento se le había acercado alguien, pero reacciono rápidamente y se giró listo para apuntar su arma a quien sea que estuviera tras de él, pero una mano lo detuvo a medio camino

"Si le apuntas a un maou con una arma, una disculpa no será suficiente para solucionarlo"

Rey conocía muy bien esa voz, quien había detenido su mano era sheliss, ambos estaban sorprendidos de verse, pero actuaron como 2 desconocidos

Rey miro al hombre al que casi le apunta con su arma y que estaba junto a sheliss, tenía el cabello carmesí y se parecía a rias. Sheliss había dicho que aquel hombre era un maou

"Siento que el evento que preparé haya terminado así, padre".

"Onii-sama".

Rias fue quien lo llamó así, esta persona es el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer

"¿Este es el maou y además el hermano de buchou?"

"Quería presenciar el poder del dragón, así que se lo pedí a Grayfia".

"¡Sirzechs-sama! ¡Ese tipo de acciones…!"

Riser parecía querer decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Sirzechs

"Riser-kun. Vi el Rating Game y fue bastante entretenido. Pero fue algo unilateral, ya que mi hermanita no solo no tenía experiencia, sino que su equipo era menos de la mitad del tuyo, además tuvo que enfrentarse a un genio, como lo eres tú, Riser-kun".

"¿Está insatisfecho con el juego?"

"Para nada. Si yo, el Maou, dijera eso, haría que los viejos nobles quedaran mal. La relaciones entre los diablos de clase alta son importantes después de todo".

Sirzechs dijo eso con una sonrisa en la cara

"Entonces Sirzechs. ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Padre. Quiero hacer de la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermanita más interesante. Dragón vs Fénix. No creo que haya mejor entretenimiento que el proporcionado por una batalla entre 2 criaturas legendarias"

Todos en el salón quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de Sirzechs

"¿Riser puedes mostrarnos tu poder una vez más?"

Riser sonrió al escuchar la petición de Sirzechs e hizo una reverencia.

"Muy bien. Si es una petición de Sirzechs-sama, no hay manera de que pueda rechazarla. ¡Mostrare todas mis habilidades!"

"Chico del dragón-kun ¿Qué dices?"

"No me interesa. Me voy"

Mientras todos estaban escuchando las palabras de Sirzechs, rey camino hasta zeomon y se subió a él junto con rias. En cuanto contesto hizo que zeomon me supiera en marcha, saliendo del edificio junto a blackmetalgreymon, por el agujero que este último había hecho antes, los monstruos holográficos desaparecieron después

Todos en el salón se quedaron en completo shock

"Se escapa ¡Atrápenlo!"

El primero en reaccionar fue riser, dando esa orden

"Se fue"

"Ja, te ignoro por completo"

Sheliss trataba de aguantar su risa mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a un desanimado Sirzechs

-0-

"¿Quién se cree ese sujeto? ¿Por qué debería hacer lo que él me pida?"

Salí del edificio montando a zeomon, con buchou a mis espaldas, pero como esperaba, comenzaron a perseguirme casi de inmediato. Había una gran cantidad de guardias siguiéndonos Perdí mucho tiempo con el padre y el hermano de buchou, probablemente la mayoría de los guardias que golpee ya se han recuperado

"Blackmetalgreymon encárgate de ellos"

"Entendido. ¡Giga destructora!"

Dos grandes misiles salieron de los compartimientos en el pecho de Blackmetalgreymon, en impactaron a los soldados, aun cuando estos usaron círculos mágicos de defensa, el impacto fue tan fuerte que quedaron fuera de combate de inmediato

"Rey ¿No crees que te estas excediendo?"

"La secuestrada no tiene derecho a opinar"

"¿Por qué has convertido esto en un secuestro y no en un rescate?"

"En lugar de un príncipe o un héroe que rescata a una damisela en peligro, el papel de un bandido que secuestra a la princesa me queda mejor. Además esta manera me ahorra problemas en el futuro"

Un círculo mágico apareció frente a nosotros y alguien se tele-transporto, se trataba del hermano de buchou, Sirzechs. Zeomon se detuvo en cuanto lo vio

"Eres alguien realmente interesante, no creí que fueras a rechazar mi propuesta"

"Apártate de mi camino o te obligare a hacerlo"

Declare eso sin prestar atención a sus palabras. Saque mi digivice he hice que blackmetalgreymon mega digievolucionara en blackwargreymon. No creo que sea suficiente para derrotar a un maou, en el peor de los casos, que zeomon digievolucione al hiper-nivel

"Esto no está bien, si te la llevas de esa manera no podrás regresar al reino de los diablos"

"No me interesa"

"Si la llevas al mundo humano podría desatarse una guerra por esto"

"Eso tampoco me importa, pueden matarse entre ustedes si es lo que quieren. Si 2 mundos empiezan una guerra por algo tan trivial entonces merecen desaparecer"

"Sí que eres frio para ser tan joven, pero los 2 serán perseguidos por el resto de sus largas vidas"

"Si llegan a encontrarnos entonces tal vez la mate y me suicide"

La expresión de Sirzechs se tornó en una seria cuando dije eso

"Finalmente pude hacer que quitaras esa sonrisa de tu cara, como sea, pienso llevarla a un mundo al que los diablos no tienen acceso, así que no podrán encontrarnos"

Me refería al digimundo, pero no iba a decirle hasta ese punto

"Considero que es mejor hacer lo que Sirzechs te dice"

Sheliss apareció tras nosotros

"Creo que eres el tipo de persona que tiene un buen juicio, la oferta de Sirzechs es tu mejor elección"

Indirectamente sheliss me estaba aconsejando aceptar pelear contra riser, supongo que considera que es la mejor opción. Deje salir un suspiro sonoro

"Muy bien, fingiré que me deje engañar por ustedes y aceptare, pero con una condición"

Me baje de zeomon y camine hasta estar frente a Sirzechs

"Siendo el maou, estoy seguro que podrías acabar con este compromiso con solo decirlo, dime ¿Por qué no lo haces? Espero que no me digas algo como que tu posición no te lo permite"

"La verdad es que es exactamente por eso. Sería muy irresponsable de mi parte como maou usar mi estatus para interferir con cosas con las que no estamos de acuerdo"

"Ya veo, eres realmente un líder correcto… pero haz fallado como hermano mayor"

Apreté mi puño con fuerza y golpee a Sirzechs en la cara sin dudarlo, derribándolo. Tranquilamente se puso de pie casi de inmediato, aún mantenía una sonrisa en su cara

"Eso realmente dolió"

Fue todo lo que dijo

"Si yo fuera tú, habría detenido este compromiso sin importar lo que otros piense, los hermanos mayores nacen primero para proteger a los que vienen después. Acabaría con cualquier cosa que hiciera llorar a mis hermanas sin dudarlo"

Esta actitud de los diablos es algo que no puedo entender, pero ya acepte pelear contra riser

"Démonos prisa, tengo una pelea que ganar"

-0-

Después de regresar a salón y declarar que aceptaba la batalla contra riser, fui transportado a un campo de batalla a través de un círculo mágico, el área parece un coliseo hexagonal y cada una de las esquinas tiene una construcción con la forma de una ficha de ajedrez, un rey, una reina, un alfil, un caballo, una torre y un peón

Están transmitiendo este encuentro de la misma manera que lo hicieron con nuestro rating game, por lo que los diablos que estaban en el salón pueden observarnos. Hay 2 pantallas mágicas sobre el coliseo, una muestra a buchou junto a los miembros del club. Kaichou, sheliss, Sirzechs estaba también junto a ellos, además de zeomon blackwargreymon y Monitamon escoltando a buchou.

La otra pantalla muestra a la familia phenex y sus sirvientes. Exhale el aire en mis pulmones mientras recordaba las palabras de Sirzechs antes de empezar la pelea

"Yo me hare responsable de todo esto. Entonces chico del dragón-kun. ¿Qué quieres obtener si ganas el encuentro?"

"¡¿Sirzechs-sama?! ¿En verdad le concederá algo a un diablo de clase baja?"

Uno de los presente dijo algo como eso

"Sea de clase baja o de clase alta, él es un diablo como yo. Tengo que darle algo a cambio después de hacerle una petición. Chico del dragón-kun ¿Qué deseas? ¿Riqueza? ¿Bellezas?"

Sirzechs me preguntaba mientras ignoraba las voces a su alrededor.

"No me interesa nada de eso. Buchou, no Rias Gremory, la quiero a ella"

Sirzechs mostró una cara muy feliz cuando le respondí sin pensarlo.

"Bien, entonces. Si ganas, te llevarás a Rias contigo. ¿Les molesta si soy yo quien juzgue la pelea?"

"Me niego, no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo"

Rechace la propuesta de Sirzechs de manera cortante

"Maldito ¿Cómo te a través a hablarle así a Sirzechs-sama?"

Algunas personas comenzaron a gritarme, pero simplemente los ignore hasta que sheliss los detuvo

"¿Qué te parece si yo hago el papel de juez? Al igual que Sirzechs, soy un maou, siento no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Sheliss Sathanus"

"Por mi está bien"

"Me da igual"

Riser acepto, mientras yo respondí aparentando estar desinteresado. Saque mi digivice y de él salio Monitamon

"Zeomon, blackwargreymon, Monitamon, quédense con buchou, no me gustaría que se la llevaran mientras no estoy"

Los 3 asintieron a mis palabras. Con esto está todo listo, ahora solo falta completar los preparativos. Aclare mi mente y me concentre para entrar en el interior de mi sacred gear

"Oe, Welsh dragon quiero hacer el trato contigo"

[Como tú quieras ¿Qué me darás a cambio? Para que lo sepas, no tomare realmente nada, solo convertiré una parte de tu cuerpo en la de un dragón a cambio de que puedas usar el balance breaker]

"Ya veo, entonces así es como es"

[Te recomiendo ofrecerme tú brazo izquierdo, ya que es donde se encuentra el boosted gear]

"¡Oh! Eso es conveniente. Bien, entonces te daré mi brazo izquierdo a cambio"

[Bien, acepto. ¡Ja! Tienes suerte de haber hecho el pacto con esa mujer diablo]

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

[Se requiere algo de tu propia energía para usar el balance breaker de esta manera. Cuando hablamos antes no tenías el poder necesario, pero luego de hacer el pacto pudiste obtener la energía suficiente]

"¿Por qué no me dijiste eso la última vez?"

[¿Qué ganarías sabiéndolo? ¿O es que no habrías aceptado este combate?]

"Igual hubiera aceptado, pero hubiera pensado en otra opción distinta al balance breaker. La próxima vez dame este tipo de detalles con anticipación"

[Entonces te diré algo importante ahora. Solo podrás mantener el balance breaker por 10 segundos, máximo]

"¿Diez segundos?"

[Pero serán más que suficientes]

"Si, definitivamente poder hacerlo en 10 segundos"

[Una vez lo actives, la sacresd gear se encargara de decirte cómo funciona y lo que puede hacer]

"Gracias, welsh dragon"

Cuando abrí mis ojos no había pasado ni un segundo pero el boosted gear ya estaba en mi brazo izquierdo, si la circunstancia lo requiere parece que puedo acelerar el flujo del tiempo en el interior de mi sacred gear, siempre y cuando solo se trate de hablar con el dragón en el

"¿Están los 2 listos?"

"Dame un minuto por favor"

Le pedí algo de tiempo a sheliss, ya que había otra cosa que tenía que preparar. Tome mi hades y saque las balas que tenía, luego coloque las balas especiales que había traído conmigo, para después ponerla de nuevo en mi pistolera. Además, saque de la mochila los objetos que asia me había dado y los guarde en mi bolsillo izquierdo y guarde mi disco de duelos

"Rey"

Buchou fue quien me llamo, parecía preocupada

"Espérame un poco, terminare esto y nos iremos"

Hice una sonrisa confiada para tratar de calmarla, pero no funciono

"Por favor, no hagas esto"

Había tristeza en su voz así como en sus ojos. La tome por la parte posterior de su cabeza y uní mi frente con la de ella, para que sus ojos se fijaran en los míos

"Estaré bien, por lo que no te preocupes. Soy un hombre, así que permíteme lucirme un poco, te mostrare lo genial que puedo ser…"

La solté y le di la espalda para estar cara a cara con riser, el cual tenía una mirada muy confiada. Entonces agregue unas últimas palabras

"…Solo ten cuidado de no enamorarte de mí, eso sería algo problemático"

"El escenario para la batalla ya está preparado. Ahora serán transportados a el"

Después de que sheliss dijera eso, un círculo mágico se activó y nos transportó. Así es como termine aquí, por alguna razón riser apareció sobre la construcción con la forma de la pieza del rey. Por cierto, aquel dragón dijo que hice un pacto con una mujer diablo, solo puedo pensar que se refiere a grayfia, eso significa que aquello realmente paso, mi cabeza estaba confusa así que me es difícil recordarlo, como sea, pensare en eso luego, por ahora lo dejare de lado y me concentrare en la pelea

"¿Realmente piensas poder ganarme? A mí, el gran riser-sama"

"Por supuesto que sí, no estaría aquí si pensara lo contrario"

"Ya conozco sobre la habilidad de tu sacred gear. Tiene la capacidad de duplicar tu poder cada 10 segundos, boosted gear. Además, parece que has ganado una nueva habilidad que te permite transferir el poder duplicado a una persona o arma, pero nada de eso te servirá contra el inmortal phenex. Definitivamente no puedes ganarme"

Que arrogante es este tipo

"En la vida no existe nada absoluto"

"Cierto, supongo que exagere, estimo que tienes un 0,1% de probabilidades de ganar, como mucho"

"Con eso me basta. Si fuera yo quien tuviera más posibilidades de ganar, esta sería una batalla aburrida"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Para mí, una pelea no es divertida si puedo ganarla fácilmente. Por otro lado, estar en desventaja la hace más interesante. Convertiré ese 0,1% en una increíble victoria"

"Hablas muy confiado, pero en el rating game no pudiste hacer nada"

Es cierto, pero esta pelea es distinta al rating game, es un encuentro 1 a 1. Durante el juego tuve que adaptarme a las estrategias de buchou. Nuestro trabajo en equipo no fue malo, pero aún nos falta mejorarlo y lo más importante, ya había llegado a mis limites antes de enfrentarme a riser. Pero no pienso poner excusas, esas son solo cosas que puedes deducir si miras la situación de manera objetiva

"Riser, dime porque aceptaste esta batalla"

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Estaba seguro de que rechazarías pelear conmigo, por eso no te lo pedí desde un principio"

"Así es, si hubieras sido tu quien me lo hubiera pedido, sin duda te habría rechazado"

"¿Entonces por qué aceptaste?"

"¿No es obvio? Fue porque Sirzechs-sama me lo pidió"

"Así que es como pensaba. Realmente eres un perro que solo ladra cuando su amo se lo ordena"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"Tu ganaste el rating game, no importa lo que otros digan, incluso si estábamos en desventaja era algo que no importaba, ya que buchou acepto sabiéndolo. Nos guste o no e independientemente de las circunstancias, tu ganaste. Aun así aceptaste esta pelea en la que no tienes nada que ganar solo porque alguien con una posición más alto que tú te lo pidió"

"¿Estás diciendo que si estuvieras en mi lugar habrías rechazado la petición de Sirzechs-sama?"

"Por supuesto que sí, no le debo nada a ese tipo y tampoco tengo porque escuchar sus órdenes. Deberías hacer lo que tú quieres, todos los que hacen lo que otros les dicen solo porque tienen un estatus más alto que el suyo son unos tontos que no pueden pensar por sí mismo. ¿Cuándo fue que los diablos se echaron a perder?"

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Que altanero eres!"

"¡Nunca había visto a alguien tan irrespetuoso!"

"¡Conoce tu lugar, diablo de clase baja!"

Parece que mi indirecta molesto a los espectadores y empezaron a gritar cosas como esas

"¡Deja de estar provocando a las personas!"

Me encogí de hombros ignorando las palabras de riser

"Las palabras de los maous son absolutas, nadie tiene permitido ir en su contra"

"Entonces si él te pidiera que mataras a toda tu familia ¿lo harías?"

La cara de riser se contrajo

"Suficiente de tonterías"

"Por mi está bien"

Riser esquivo mi pregunta, pero no me importo

"¡Comiencen!"

Sheliss dio la señal. ¡La batalla comienza!

"Debo acabar esto en diez segundos".

"¿Cree que puede derrotar a onii-sama en 10 segundos? Debe ser una broma"

"En ese caso, cerrare tu boca en 5 segundos y no volverás a abrirla"

La hermana de riser hablo, seguida del mismo riser, el desplegó sus alas de fuego y se elevó en el aire

"¡Buchou! ¡Solicito permiso para usar el ascenso!"

Buchou se veía preocupada, pero asintió ante mi petición. Sentí un fuerte latido dentro de mí. Es la sensación que me dice que puedo usar el ascenso.

"¡Promotion, 'queen'!"

¡Ahora los que sigue! ¡Vamos sekiryutei! ¡Boosted Gear!

"¡Es inútil!"

Esas fueron las palabras de riser

"¡Buchou!"

Grité con fuerza.

"¡Kiba tiene un gran talento con espadachín! ¡Akeno-san es una genio en el uso de la magia! ¡Koneko-chan es ridículamente fuerte! ¡Y Asia tiene unos maravillosos poderes curativos! ¡A diferencia de ellos yo no tengo talento ni nada parecido, pero aun así me esfuerzo al máximo y siempre lo doy todo, te prometí convertirme en el peón más fuerte y eso hare! ¡Por ti, incluso destruiría a Dios! ¡Brilla Boosted Gear!"

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

La gema en el guantelete dejó salir un fuerte brillo, que envolvió todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto con una armadura roja

"¡Este es el poder del emperador dragón! ¡Balance Breaker Boosted Gear Scale-mail!"

 **AFTERWORK**

Por favor, no me odien por terminar el capítulo justo cuando comienza la pelea, es porque llegue al límite de lo que escribo en cada cap

Me demore en actualizar este fict, aunque no me disculpare esta vez, ya que no estuve jugando sino actualizando otros nuevos fict, pero tardare menos en subir el próximo capitulo

Descubrí que lo mejor es rotar los ficts que escribo, eso me ayuda a no cansarme de escribir siempre la misma historia y evita querer abandonarla

 **Definiciones**

Makibishi: Son un tipo de arma ninja, pedazos de metales muy afilados, son usados en naruto, si quieren más referencias pueden buscarlos en su wiki

 **Respuestas a review**

Alber breaker: respeto tu opinión sobre rias, probablemente no eres el único al que no le agrada ella

Zafir09: el rey arthuro es un héroe, no hay forma de que sea erza.

 **Notas**

Como se había mencionado al final del volumen 1, rey tuvo sexo con grayfia, aunque fue algo corto. También aclarare que millicas (hijo de grayfia y Sirzechs) aún no ha nacido, tengo mis razones para esto, pero no es como que no existirá en esta historia

Hubo algo que me pareció extraño en la novela y es que issei llega inmediatamente al inframundo para salvar a rias solo trasportándose, pero cuando kokabiel aparece dicen que a Sirzechs le tomara como una ahora llegar a pesar de ser una emergencia. Para evitar esta inconsistencia, hice que a rey le tomara el mismo tiempo que a Sirzechs

Les aseguro que la pelea no acabara tan rápido, pues la inmortalidad de un fénix no es algo para tomarse a la ligera

Por último, como pudieron ver, rey no es del tipo que hace las cosas de manera convencional. Golpear, causar alboroto y destruir cosas, algo muy al estilo de un mago de fairy tail

Tambien los invito a unirse a mi página de Facebook _**EROMONOGATARI PROJECT**_ en la que traducimos doujin al español y a mi canal de youtube _**ANIMES SIN FINES DE LUCRO**_ donde podrán descargar animes sin spam ni molestas paginas de emergencia (como odio esas cosas) Eso es todo, porque no tengo ni twitter, ni instagram, ni whatsapp, ni yahoo, ni Messenger :v

Una vez más les agradezco por seguir este fict y espero seguir contando con su apoyo


	16. volume 2 Chapter 5

**Life 5**

En estos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla en el reino de los diablos, entre el tercer hijo de la familia phenex, riser y el 'pawn' de rias gremory, rey. Ambos se encontraban en un área de pelea

Rias y compañía se encontraban en un salón de ceremonias, en el cual hasta hace unos minutos se realizaba la ceremonia de compromiso entre ella y riser. Todos los presentes estaban viendo la batalla a través de varias pantallas, entre ellos se encontraba Sheliss Sathanus, una de los 5 maous, y amiga de rey en secreto

Sheliss estaba sorprendida cuando vio a rey en el salón, ella había ideado un plan para evitar que él se presentara y empeorara su estado físico, pero al parecer había fallado; no tuvo otra opción más que ocultar su sorpresa y actuar como si no se conocieran

Sheliss se ofreció como juez para determinar al ganador de la pelea, pero el haberse convertido en la juez también la tranquilizo, si veía que rey estaba en peligro inmediatamente terminaría el encuentro sin importar que eso signifique la derrota del chico. Pero en cuanto la pelea dio inicio, sheliss se llevó una gran sorpresa por parte de rey

"¡Brilla Boosted Gear!"

El chico de ojos heterocromaticos grito con fuerza y como si respondiera a él, su sacred gear comenzó a emitir una gran luz junto con un sonido

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

La imagen de un dragón rojo apareció tras rey, este abrió su gran mandíbula y la cerro sobre el chico como si lo devorara

Una vez la luz ceso, el cuerpo de rey estaba cubierto por armadura de placas parecidas a las escamas de un dragón. El guantelete en su brazo izquierdo era más robusto y las espigas doradas ya no estaban. La gema que estaba en su guantelete apareció en sus brazos, hombros, rodillas y el torso. En su espalda había algo que parecía un propulsor, tenía una delgada cola y sus ojos ahora eran verdes como las gemas. Su forma podría ser descrita como la de un pequeño dragón humanoide.

"¿Balance breaker?"

La voz de rias estaba llena de asombro

"Un temible poder capaz de destruir el equilibrio del mundo"

Sirzechs dijo eso como si fuera algo sin importancia

-0-

Puedo sentir un increíble poder corriendo por todo mi cuerpo. Luego de activar el balance breaker, toda la información acerca de sus habilidades apareció en mi cabeza, puedo duplicar mi poder hasta el límite de forma continua sin necesidad de esperar 10 segundos. No puedo volar, pero gracias a los propulsores en mi espalada, puedo mantenerme en el aire por varios segundos

Puedo sentir como la armadura emana una gran presión. Pero solo podre usarla por diez segundos. Luego de ese tiempo no podré usar mi Sacred Gear por tres días

"¿Qué hiciste?"

Pregunto riser asombrado

"Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para explicártelo"

[X]

La cuenta regresiva empezó. ¡No tengo tiempo que perder! ¡Terminaré con esto inmediatamente!

[BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST]

Duplique mi poder una y otra vez, mientras saltaba en dirección a riser y reuní energía en mi mano. Cuando estuve a la misma altura que él lance una esfera de energía en su dirección. Riser se las arregló para esquivar el ataque, la esfera siguió su curso y se estrelló con un muro, causando una gran explosión

Riser se paralizo por un segundo al ver el gran poder de mi ataque, aproveche su descuido y acorte la distancia entre nosotros.

[IX]

"Toma esto"

Usando los propulsores mi velocidad aumento en un instante. Debido a que me acerque a él a una increíble velocidad Riser hizo una cara de sorpresa, pero a pesar de lo rápido que fue, él se las arregló para hacerse a un lado en el último segundo. Ya que no podía maniobrar bien, pase de largo y choque contra la pared. ¡Maldición! ¡Deje pasar una gran oportunidad!

Gracias a la armadura no sufrí daño a pesar del fuerte impacto. Pero un enorme cráter quedó en la pared, si choco de esta manera contra un oponente seguramente el quedaría en un estado fatal

[VIII]

"¿Qué es esto? ¿De dónde sacaste ese poder y velocidad? ¡Se supone que solo eres una basura de clase baja! ¡Solo pretendes ser un monstruo, maldito niño!"

Me sacudí para quitarme los fragmentos del muro que tenía encima y fui contra Riser de nuevo. Riser estaba más alerta ahora luego de ver mis ataques y podía sentir su gran poder demoniaco emanando de él

"¡El fuego del Hōō y las del Fenghuang y el magnífico esplendor de las llamas del clan phenex! ¡Recíbelas con tu cuerpo y vuélvete cenizas!"

Riser cubrió todo su cuerpo con sus llamas y se lanzó hacia mí. La silueta tenía la forma de un ave gigante de fuego

"¡Tus débiles llamas nunca podrán quemarme!"

Acepte su reto y me lance hacia riser usando mi propulsor

Nuestros puños chocaron entre ellos, puedo sentir sus llamas a través de mi armadura. El fuerte impacto me hizo retroceder y me estrelle fuertemente contra el suelo, me puse de pie tan rápido como pude

"Esto es más difícil de lo que esperaba, parece que él es más fuerte de lo que creía"

Riser sonrió mientras hablaba.

"¡¿Estás asustado?! ¡¿Me tienes miedo?! ¡¿No puedes pelear si tu preciado Boosted Gear?!"

Él estaba tratando de provocarme, pero no puedo dejar que sus palabras me afecten

[VII]

Canalice energía en la punta de la cola de la armadura y la lance hacia riser

"Prism dragon"

La energía tomo la forma de varios dragones chinos y atravesaron a riser uno tras otros. La sonrisa en su cara no se borró en ningún momento y su cuerpo se regenero casi de inmediato

[VI]

No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Puse algo en mi mano izquierda, era lo algo que había estado escondiendo hasta ahora

Riser lanzo una llamarada hacia mí, la esquive y use mis propulsores para elevarme en el aire e ir en dirección a riser. El envolvió su puño con sus llamas y vino hacia mí. Esta vez nuestros puños chocaron con la cara del otro, haciéndonos retroceder

"¿Eso es todo lo que tie...?"

Había sangre saliendo de la boca de Riser. Mi ataque fue efectivo, como esperaba.

"¡Maldito! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

Abrí mi mano izquierda y le mostré a Riser lo que llevaba en ella

"¡¿Una cruz?!"

Riser parecía impactado. Supongo que no es para menos, ya que tengo algo en mi mano contra lo que los diablos son débiles. Esto fue lo que le pedí Asia antes de venir.

[V]

"La 'bishop' de nuestro equipo solía ser una monja, le pedí esto prestado. Aumenté el efecto de la cruz con mi Sacred Gear. Un ataque sagrado el cual fue incrementado tendrá un efecto devastador incluso contra diablos de clase alta"

"¡Imposible! ¡Las cruces les causan dolor a los diablos! Incluso si llevas armadura de un dragón, si la sostienes deberías..."

Los ojos de Riser se abrieron completamente, al parecer entendió lo que sucedía, él se quedó mirando con cuidado mi brazo izquierdo. La armadura estaba hecha de material inorgánico, pero mi brazo constantemente emitía un pulso.

"... No puede ser… ¿Tu... le diste tu brazo izquierdo al dragón del guantelete?"

"Así es. Para usar el balance breaker, le ofrecí mi brazo al welsh dragon. Ya que mi brazo izquierdo es el de un dragón no se ve afectado por las debilidades de los diablos"

"¿Estás loco? ¡Si haces eso tu brazo nunca volverá a la normalidad!"

[IV]

"Eso no me importa. Mi brazo a cambio de derrotarte, me parece un precio justo"

Los ojos de Riser cambiaron al escuchar eso. Sin decir nada más, cargue contra él mientras transfería mi poder a la cruz. Riser se cubrió con sus llamas, pero antes de alcanzarlo sentí como si perdiera todas mis fuerzas, el impulso que llevaba me hizo caer al suelo

[Count over]

Tenía la sensación de que lo que llevaba puesto se había desvanecido. Al mismo tiempo sentí calor rodeando mi cuerpo.

¡Fue entonces que me di cuenta, ya no tenía mi armadura, esta se había desvanecido completamente sin dejar rastro! Solo quedaba mi brazo de dragón. Sumergí mi conciencia en el interior de mi boosted gear para hablar con el dragón que habita en ella

"¡¿Cuál es el significa de esto?! ¡No han transcurrido diez segundos! ¡Hey, welsh draagon! ¡¿Por qué desapareció la armadura?!"

[Lo siento, pero has llegado a tu límite]

"¡Déjate de tonterías, estaba a punto de derrotarlo! ¡Me tomo 5 segundos poder acostumbrarme a la armadura! ¡Maldición! ¡Déjame usar el balance breaker una vez más! ¡¿Qué tengo que pagar esta vez?! ¡¿Mis ojos?! ¡¿Mis piernas?! ¡Te daré lo que sea!"

[Eso es imposible para ti en tu estado actual. A pesar de haber obtenido energía de esa mujer diablo y de haber sanado tus herías, tu cuerpo aún se encontraba bajo un fuerte estrés, es cual solo aumento al usar la armadura, ese es el porqué de que se haya desactivado antes de los 10 segundos]

…Maldición, ¿Por qué no tengo la fuerza necesaria en momentos como estos?

[La armadura también agoto el poder que aquella mujer diablo te había dado]

"Aun si la armadura, aun sin los poderes que grayfia me dio, tengo que derrotar a riser. No voy a rendirme"

Mi conciencia regreso al campo de batalla, utilice todas mis fuerzas para ponerme de pie, pero fui agarrado del cuello de mi ropa por Riser. El me levantado del suelo mientras sonreía.

"Te felicito por haber llegado tan lejos siendo solo un diablo de clase baja. Para ser honesto, si hubieras tenido un año, no, medio año para acostumbrarte al poder del dragón yo probablemente hubiera perdido".

Riser tenía una expresión era seria. Él parecía estar teniendo problemas para regenerarse de mi ataque con la cruz. Sus alas de fuego eran mucho más pequeñas que antes.

"No te preocupes, una vez que me case con rias te entrenaré. Así te convertirás en un diablo poderoso".

"Como si eso fuera a pasar"

"Ahora te pondré a dormir. Puedes despertar cuando la ceremonia allá acabado"

La cara de Riser decía que ya había ganado. Todos son iguales, cuando creen haber ganado se confían y bajan la guardia. Tomé un pequeño objeto que tenía en mi bolsillo.

"Esto todavía no ha terminado"

"¿Huh?"

"¿Qué usas para apagar el fuego? Agua ¿cierto?"

Lo que llevaba era una pequeña botella que contenía agua bendita. Esto fue lo otro que preparé antes de venir. La cara de Riser se puso pálida.

Las manos de Riser me ahorcaban con más fuerza mientras temblaban ligeramente. Abrí la botella y derramé el agua sobre la cara de Riser.

"¡Ugaaaaaaaaah!"

Riser me soltó y cubrió su cara con sus manos intentando soportar el dolor. Podía escuchar el sonido del agua evaporándose. Las alas llameantes de Riser se deformaban ya que él no podía mantenerlas estables. El agua bendita parecía haberlo lastimado gravemente, había mucho humo saliendo de su cara

"¿Agua bendita?"

"Si, incluso si se trata de riser, no hay manera de que sea inmune al agua bendita"

Podía escuchar la conmoción de los espectadores que estaban en el salón de ceremonias a través de las pantallas

"Las llamas de riser…"

"El agua bendita debe estar suprimiendo sus poderes regenerativos, además de que consume su energía y debilita su alma"

"Ni siquiera un miembro del clan phenex puede recuperarse al instante si su alma es debilitada"

"¿…Su alma?"

También podía escuchar a kiba, kaichou, akeno-san y koneko-chan hablando sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo

"Su alma, a diferencia de su cuerpo, no es inmortal"

Es justo como akeno-san dijo

El humo seguía saliendo la cara de Riser, la cual tenía rastros de quemadura.

"Asia me dijo que los diablos son débiles ante las cruces y el agua bendita, si las uso al mismo tiempo podría causarles grandes daños a los diablos"

"Ku..."

Riser, quien aún estaba sufriendo los efectos del agua bendita, creo llamas es su mano y me la lanzo, pero puede esquivarlas saltando sobre ellas y aterrizando en el suelo sin problemas

"Kiba me dijo que debía leer los movimientos del oponente y no bajar la guardia"

Cubrí la cruz en mi mano izquierda con el agua bendita que me quedaba

"Akeno-san me dijo que dejara el prana de mi cuerpo fluir y lo concentrara en un solo lugar"

Tome una postura ofensiva

"Koneko-chan me dijo, los ataques deben dirigirse al centro del oponente. Así se tendré una mayor oportunidad de acertar"

Todas esas son cosas que ya sabía, pero aun así son los consejos que me dieron mis importantes amigos y no solo ellos, también tuve la ayuda de kaichou, tsubaki y saji; por supuesto también estuvo buchou. Riser se veía realmente asustado.

"¡E...espera! ¡¿Entiendes lo que estás haciendo?! ¡Este compromiso es muy importante y necesario para el futuro de los diablos! ¡No es algo en lo que un niño como tú deba inmiscuirse!"

"Te equivocas, puedo entenderlo; pero aun así… eso es algo que no me importa. Hay una cosa que recuerdo de cuando me derrotaste, ¡Buchou estaba llorando! ¡Para mí, esa es suficiente razón para hacerte pedazos!"

Mi puño con el poder de la cruz y el agua bendita impacto con fuerza en el estómago de riser.

"¡Gaaah!"

Riser dio unos pasos atrás mientras escupía sangre y luego cayó al suelo. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para derrotarlo, pero…

"¡Como si fuera a perder ante un diablo de clase baja como tú!"

Riser creo una llamarada y la impacto contra el suelo causando una gran explosión, fui enviado a volar por la onda expansiva, mi cuerpo revoto contra el suelo como si estuviera hecho de goma y debido al fuerte golpe solté la cruz

Me levante y mire por todo el campo buscando la cruz, cuando finalmente la encontré, riser lanzo una de sus llamas contra la cruz y esta se derritió antes de que yo pudiera tomarla

"Con eso has perdido tu única ventaja"

Riser se encontraba apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas, parece que no podía ponerse de pie pero no creo que fuera a desmayarse. Aun así es como él dijo, ya no me queda agua bendita y la cruz fue destruida

"Eso fue realmente peligroso, si huras usado tu sacred gear para duplicar el poder de tu último ataque, me habrías vencido"

"Lastimosamente me quede sin energía después de usar el balance breaker"

[Parece que las cosas no han salido bien, niño]

La voz del welsh dragon resonó en mi mente, me sumergí en el interior de mi boosted gear para hablar con el

"Oye, welsh dragon, hay algo que quiero preguntarte"

[¿Qué es?]

"En estos momentos no puedo usar magia, pero de alguna forma puedo usar mi sacred gear ¿sabes porque?"

[No sé porque eres incapaz de usar tu propio poder, pero la razón del porque puedes usar el boosted gear a pesar de tu estado es debido a que estas tomando parte de mi poder]

"Ya veo, no puedo usar tu poder para otra cosas que el boosted gear ¿o sí?"

[No, eso no es posible]

"Me lo suponía. Ni modo, tendré que pasar al plan B"

[¿Y ese sería?]

"Usar el plan C"

[Estas muy tranquilo a pesar de la situación, niño]

"Mi nombre es rey, no niño"

[¿Rey?]

"Sí, tú también tienes un nombre ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es?"

El welsh dragon se quedó en silencio por un instante antes de responderme

[Mi nombre es Ddraig]

"Mucho gusto ddraig. Tal vez sea un poco tarde para decir esto, pero a partir de ahora estaré a tu cuidado"

Levante mi puño frente a él, el dragón rojo me miró fijamente para después ver su mano/garra, formo un puño con esta y lo choco ligeramente contra el mío

"Muy bien, será mejor que regrese al combate"

Igual que antes, al abrir mis ojos la escena frente a mí no había cambiado, riser estaba en la misma posición. Mire a sheliss a través de una de las pantallas

"Arbitro, antes de continuar tengo una pregunta"

"Adelante, hazla"

Sheliss me respondió

"En esta pelea ¿se puede matar?"

Un silencio pesado se formó por unos segundos hasta que sheliss lo rompió

"No, no está permitido matar a tu oponente"

"Ya veo. Entonces tendré que tener cuidado para no matarlo"

"Que chiste tan malo, ¿realmente crees que puedes matar a un phenex?"

Sin esperar a que le respondiera, riser creo alas con sus llamas y se elevó en el aire; las alas de riser eran más pequeñas que antes, lo que demostraba que no se había recuperado por completo. Desenfunde mi hades y le apunte con ella

"Hay muchas maneras de matar a un 'inmortal'"

Jale el gatillo y segundos después la bala atravesó el hombro derecho de riser

"¡¿Qué…?!"

La herida causada por la bala no sano de inmediato, en su lugar comenzó a salir humo de ella y su brazo colgaba inerte

"Esto es… una bala santa"

"Podrías llamarlo así si quieres, aunque solo la remoje en agua bendita"

Las prepare cuando venía en el tren, después de enviar a thundermon y los otros al digimundo, saque un pequeño recipiente en el que vertí el agua bendita y remoje 6 balas una por una cuidadosamente. Incluso si el agua se evapora, las balas aún mantienen su efecto, al menos por un tiempo

Riser creo una llama en su mano izquierda y me la lanzo. Manipule el reishi y cree una delgada pared de hielo lo suficientemente grande para cubrirme, eso es todo lo que logre hacer durante mi entrenamiento con akeno-san, pero como se esperaba no es útil contra las llamas de riser. El hielo se derritió y se convirtió en vapor, pero al menos logro protegerme de su ataque

Una gran cantidad de niebla producida por el hielo derretido estaba bloqueando mi visibilidad

"¿Cómo piensas darme ahora que no puedes verme?"

La voz arrogante de riser se escuchaba desde un lugar diferente al que estaba antes de atacarme. Jale el gatillo 2 veces en dirección de dónde provenía esa voz y segundos después escuche un quejido

Salí de entre la niebla y vi a riser en el aire con 2 nuevas heridas, una en cada uno de sus muslos

"Bastardo ¿Cómo es posible que pudieras apuntarme si no podías ver?"

"Tú eres muy ruidoso"

Señale mi oído izquierdo mientras decía eso. Sin perder más tiempo volví a apuntarle con mi pistola. Riser voló intentando evitar que le apuntara, el cambiaba de dirección una y otra vez. Está ganando tiempo para recuperar sus heridas

Dispare 2 balas a diferentes puntos, pero ninguna logro darle a riser

"¡Mientras me esté moviendo no hay forma de que me des…!"

Sorpresivamente riser recibió 2 impactos en su espalda, lo que lo hizo caer y estrellarse contra el suelo. Riser recompuso su cuerpo, sentándose pero antes de que pudiera levantarse corrí hacia el rápidamente y le apunte a la cabeza. Esta es mi última bala, tiene que ser el golpe final

La cara de riser estaba llena de duda

"No dispare esas 2 balas para que impactaran contra ti directamente, las dispare de manera que rebotaran y te dieran por la espalda"

"Debes tener mucha suerte para lograr algo así"

"No fue suerte, calcule todo en mi mente para saber dónde estarías y en qué momento. Ahora ríndete, no me hare responsable si la siguiente bala te mata o te deje con problemas mentales luego de que te atraviese la cabeza"

"No digas estupideces, no hay manera de que me rinda"

"Aunque no lo creas con solo pelear contigo he logrado entenderte y saber la razón por la que peleas. Aun cuando eres mi oponente y además eres alguien desagradable, no puedo decir que te odio, por eso preferiría no arriesgarme a matarte. Por favor, ríndete"

En estos momentos un disparo a la cabeza es la mejor opción para ganar, si le disparo a otra parte no funcionara, pero el riesgo de matarlo existe incluso con su habilidad de regeneración. Pero riser parecía determinado a ganar, su sola mirada me decía que su orgullo no lo dejaba rendirse, sin ninguna otra opción jale el gatillo.

La bala atravesó la frente de riser y salió por la parte trasera de su cabeza, el cuerpo de riser colapso en el suelo. Mire a sheliss esperando que diera por terminada la batalla, pero ella no lo hizo

"Parece que no tuviste suerte"

Chasquee la lengua al escuchar esas palabras, ya que provenían de riser. Para ser sincero ya había anticipado esta posibilidad, no creía que las balas fueran lo suficientemente efectivas para derrotarlo como las balas de luz, por eso no las use desde el principio. Son balas empapadas en agua bendita, pero fuera de eso no son más que balas normales, las posibilidades de derrotarlo usándolas eran bajas y las de matarlo eran aún más bajas, aun así existían y personalmente prefería evitar ese riesgo al máximo, pero al final mi preocupación fue para nada

Al mirar las heridas hechas por las balas, estas estaban sanando aún más rápido que las de su cara que habían sido hechas con agua bendita.

"Creo que realmente no tengo suerte"

Diciendo esas palabras retrocedí de un salto, creando distancia entre nosotros. Ya me quede sin balas y sin ideas, ahora solo puedo ingeniármelas de alguna manera

"Parece que ya no tienes más trucos"

Riser interpreto mi silencio como un 'sí' y continúo

"Supongo que es mi turno de darte la oportunidad de tirar la toalla"

"Me temo que tendré que declinar tu oferta. Hay alguien más fuerte que tú a quien tengo que vencer, como puedo esperar derrotarlo si no puedo ganarte a ti"

"Siendo así entonces te acabare. No necesitare mis poderes para derrotarte, usare solo con mis puños"

"No será que en realidad no puedes usarlos porque estas concentrándote en sanar tus heridas"

"Voy a cerrar tu boca de una buena vez"

"Inténtalo, pollo frito"

Riser voló rápidamente hacia mí y acertó un fuerte golpe en mi estómago, seguido de una patada a mi cara, derribándome

Maldición, estoy más agotado de lo que pensaba, debe ser por el uso del balance breaker. En el momento que me puse de pie fui fuertemente envestido por riser, enviándome de nuevo al piso. No sé por cuanto tiempo continuo esto, cada vez que me levantaba era golpeado o pateado por riser hasta que me derribaba

"Sin tu sacred gear no eres rival para mí, estando solo no hay manera de que puedas ganarme. Sheliss-sama, le pido que termine el encuentro, no seré responsable por lo que le pase a este chico si esto continua"

"Espera. Aun no acaba, aun puedo pelear. No necesito que te preocupes por mí, el que haya venido significa que estaba preparado para arriesgar mi vida. Mientras pueda apretar mi puño seguiré peleando, así que atácame con todo la que tengas"

Me puse de pie mientras soportaba el dolor de mi cuerpo

"Sheliss-sama"

"Continúen"

Sheliss solo dijo eso. Gracias

"Ya que parece que esto no acabara mientras estés consiente, voy a tener que poderte a dormir. Pero me he dado cuenta de algo, no viniste aquí por rias, sino para pelear contra mi ¿me equivoco?"

"Es cierto. Aun cuando intente evitar la pelea la verdad es que vine a pelear contra ti. Pero más que pelear, vine a derrotarte, derrotaría a su padre, al maou y a cualquier diablo que se me interponga, si eso significa poder verla sonreír"

Riser cubrió su cuerpo entero con llamas y me envistió de nuevo. Fui enviado a volar estrellándome contra la pared, el impacto fue tan fuerte que esta se agrieto

"Un golpe más debería bastar"

Riser dijo eso mientras caminaba hacia mí. Maldición, sino hago algo… fue en ese momento que un objeto en el suelo frente a mi llamo mi atención, era mi bufanda; debió haberse soltado luego del último ataque de riser. Un recuerdo de cuando era niño paso por mi mente

Alce mi mano en dirección a mi bufanda, quería tomarla pero estaba más allá de lo que mi mano podía llegar. Con cada paso que riser daba, se aceraba más y más a mi bufanda que estaba entre nosotros; cuando estaba a punto de pisarla, si saber de dónde, saque fuerzas para ponerme de pie y me lance hacia riser golpeándolo antes de que pudiera pisarla, riser cayó al suelo y su cara reflejaba su ira

"Lo siento, esta bufanda es algo preciado para mí. No me gusta que otras personas la toquen"

Tome mi bufanda y la enrolle de nuevo alrededor de mi cuello. Maldición, ¿Cuándo me volví alguien tan sentimental?

"Aun puedes moverte. Bien, veamos si aún puedes continuar después de esto"

Una gran llamarada apareció en la mano de riser e inmediatamente fue lanzada en mi dirección. No tengo tiempo para esquivarla. Poder, necesito poder o de lo contrario perderé

La llamarada me impactó de frente, pero de algún modo no me hirió. Moví mi brazo izquierdo como si apartara las llamas y estas se extinguieron de inmediato. No estaba seguro de cómo lo hice, pero al mirar la cara de riser pude ver que estaba nervioso

Los ojos de riser estaban fijos en mí. Cuando mire mi propio cuerpo entendí lo que pasaba. La parte izquierda de mi cuerpo estaba cubierta por una capa de prana oscuro, las escamas rojos de dragón en mi antebrazo izquierdo ahora se habían tornado oscuras y había marcas color sangre desde el codo hasta el hombro, al parecer estoy cerca de perder el control igual que como ocurrió durante el rating game

Si tuviera este poder podría vencerlo. En este lugar en el que solo estamos él y yo nadie más saldría herido

[No lo hagas Aibō.]

¿Ddraig?

[Pude sentirlo durante la última pelea. A cambio de ese poder tu conciencia será consumida por completo. Además…]

Ddraig hizo una pausa antes de continuar

[¿Estarás satisfecho derrotándolo con un poder que no es tuyo?]

Estaba sorprendido por sus palabras

[Aun cuando solo he estado observándote por poco tiempo pude darme cuenta de lo orgulloso que eres. Odias perder y ser subestimado, igual que un dragón]

"Tienes razón, no necesito este poder para ganar"

[Así es. Demuéstrales tu fuerza a aquellos que se burlaron de ti. El orgullo de un Dragón. Yo estoy contigo y puedo asegurártelo, no perderás. Adelante Aibō]

"Thank you"

"¿Qué tanto estas murmurando?"

Riser parecía haber notado que estaba hablando, él no se había movido de su posición y mantenía su guardia en alto

"¿Qué ocurre riser? ¿Me tienes miedo?"

"Que idioteces ¿Por qué debería tenerte miedo?"

"Parece que no me temes. Eso es bueno, estaría decepcionado sin te rindieras a causa del miedo"

Metí mi mano derecha por debajo de mi bufanda y toque el dije que estaba colgando de una cadena amarrada a mi cuello. Inmediatamente sentí una agradable calidez travesando mi cuerpo. El prana oscuro, así como las marcas color sangre se desvanecieron poco a poco y las escamas en mi antebrazo de dragón volvieron a ser de color rojo

"Riser, antes dijiste que nunca podría vencerte estando solo ¿cierto?"

"¿Y que si lo hice?"

"Te equivocas, no estoy solo…"

Mire la pantalla, donde estaban la imagen de buchou, zeomon y los demás

"… nunca volveré a estar solo"

Con mi determinación renovada, le lance una mirada afilada a riser. Por alguna razón ya no me siento cansado, tal vez ese poder me ayudo a recobrar mis fuerzas

[¿Cuál es el plan Aibō?]

"Lo golpeare, pateare y morderé hasta que no pueda moverse"

[Jajajajajaja. Suena interesante, veamos qué tan efectivo es]

"¡Aquí voy! ¡Mi alma está ardiendo!"

Ambos corrimos en dirección al otro y lanzamos un golpe a la cara del contrario, los 2 golpes acertaron pero el mío llevaba más fuerza por lo que riser fue enviado a volar hacia atrás varios metros en el aire. Riser se levantó rápidamente, la expresión en su cara era una mescla de ira y sorpresa

"¿Cómo es posible que aun te queden fuerzas?"

"Sobrestimas tu fuerza física, no estuve recibiendo tus golpes en vano. Mientras me atacabas estuve aprendiendo tu ritmo; la forma en la que atacas, como te defiendes y como esquivas. Usualmente me tomaría más tiempo, pero tú movimientos son los de un amateur. No tienes un entrenamiento físico y careces de fuerza, solo eres bueno con tus llamas. No, ni siquiera eso, de no ser por tu habilidad para regenerarte buchou podría vencerte"

El cuerpo de riser estaba comenzando a temblar por la rabia, voló hacia mí y cuando me alcanzo lanzo un golpe a mi cara, pero lo esquive.

"No te sientas mal, eso es algo normal incluso en los magos. Se confían tanto en sus habilidades mágicas que no entrenan sus cuerpos, aunque hay excepciones. Pero no solo no eres bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sino que tampoco eres capaz de crear algo que no sean llamas, tu forma de pelear es muy simple y limitada"

Un segundo y luego un tercer golpe vinieron hacia mí, pero también los esquive sin problemas. Golpee a riser con fuerza en su estómago y luego lo patee en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder de nuevo

[Eres bueno provocando a la gente]

Esa era la opinión del gran emperador dragón. Riser estaba tomando impulso para volar hacia mí, pero antes de que lo hiciera lo detuve

"¡Espera!"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"De ser posible, preferiría estar alejado de ti en este momento"

Dije eso mientras señalaba un papel que estaba pegado en su cuerpo

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Un papel bomba"

"¡¿Qué…?!"

En ese momento el papel se activó y causo una gran explosión, fue tan grande que me hizo pensar que tal vez había exagerado un poco, pero solo 'tal vez'

Use reishi para crear varios pilares de hielo en fila, cada uno más grande que el anterior. No puedo darle a este hielo un uso ofensivo, pero al menos puedo usarlo de apoyo. Subí uno tras otro hasta llegar al último y luego salte al pilar con forma de la pieza de 'knight'

El humo causado por la explosión comenzaba a dispersarse y en solo segundos pude ver la silueta de riser. El lanzo varias llamas hacia mí, pero debido a la altura le era difícil apuntar. Algunas llamas chocaron contra el pilar y otras continuaron ascendiendo

Riser, molesto, comenzó a acercarse volando. Justo como planee, use mi puño izquierdo para golpear el pilar, un fuerte sonido seco se escuchó causado por el impacto y la superficie del pilar comenzó a agrietarse. Un segundo golpe lo agrieto aún más. Riser no cambiaba su trayectoria, ni disminuía su velocidad, un tercer golpe separo la cabeza del caballo del resto del pilar. La cabeza del caballo cayó sobre riser, el cual estaba tan cerca que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo

La gravedad hizo su trabajo y la cabeza se estrelló fuertemente contra el piso, aplastando a riser. Segundos después, ocurrió una gran explosión volando grandes fragmentos de rocas que habían sido parte del pilar y de entre los escombros apareció riser intacto, su respiración era agitada

[Parece que no funciono]

"Si eso fuera suficiente para derrotarlo, entonces no sería un diablo de clase alta"

Una vez más, riser alzo vuelo, al parecer él no está pensando con claridad. Cuando estaba por llegar, salte del pilar en su dirección y lo golpee en la cara. El ser golpeado con una fuerza que iba en sentido opuesto a él provoco que su cuerpo se girara quedando de cabeza, rápidamente lo sostuve de la cintura y pase mis piernas por entre sus axilas, sosteniendo su cabeza entre mis pies

"Taka no otoshi" (Caída del halcón)

Estando de cabeza y conmigo sujeto a él, riser no era capaz de mantenerse en vuelo y nos precipitamos hacia el suelo, antes de que él pudiera hacer algo se estrelló fuertemente contra el piso. Todo el cuerpo de riser recibió el impacto, por lo que yo estaba ileso. Cuando lo solté su cuerpo cayo inerte en el suelo, al mirarlo detenidamente note que no había rastros de su cabeza, para ser más preciso esta había volado en pedazos al impactarse fuertemente contra el suelo; pero comenzó a regenerarse

Mientras riser sanaba aproveche para tomar distancia. Me estoy quedando sin ideas. No tengo otra opción, tendré que usar eso aunque mi brazo se parta en pedazos. Separe un poco mis piernas y las flexione ligeramente, lleve mi brazo derecho detrás de mí para ganar impulso. Si no logro derrotarlo con esto, estaré en problemas

Riser se había recuperado, creo una gran llama y me la lanzo. Si quiero tener una oportunidad de derrotarlo debo acertarle un golpe directo, así que me cubrí con mi brazo izquierdo y corrí directo hacia la gran llama. Al atravesarlas tenía a riser justo frente a mí

"Pondré todas mis esperanzas en este puño. Haō Dankū Ken" (Puño de aire cortante del rey supremo)

Mi golpe acertó con fuerza justo en el corazón de riser, el cual fue catapultado lejos estrellándose fuertemente contra el muro

"Sin importar cuanto me golpees, no podrás hacerme nada solo con tus puñ~"

Riser, que se estaba poniendo de pie mientras hablaba, cayó de rodillas al suelo, cuando intento pararse de nuevo su cuerpo cayó de espaldas. Sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué rayos hiciste?"

"Se llaman ancient kaiser arts, no espero que las conozcas. Ese ataque consistió en usar mi propia alma para golpear la tuya, ahora mismo debes estar sintiendo náuseas y mareo. Difícilmente puede pararte, mucho menos mantenerte en pie"

-0-

En el salón de ceremonias los invitados/espectadores estaban asombrados por la pelea. En cuanto rey activo el balance breaker el combate pasó de ser una victoria segura para riser a una batalla igualada, pero cuando rey perdió su ventaja todos apostaron que acabaría pronto, hasta que de nuevo la pelea dio un giro

Ahora era riser quien estaba lastimado por el ataque de rey

"Ancient kaiser arts, no había escuchado de esa clase de arte marcial. ¿Sabes algo acerca de ellas koneko-chan?"

Yuuto miro a koneko, la cual era quien más conocía de artes marciales en su grupo al ser una peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Nadie parecía saber algo al respecto, excepto…

"Yo sí"

Todos miraron a la maou que estaba juzgando la pelea, sheliss

"Solo he escuchado de ellas una vez. Durante la guerra entre la anterior fracción de maou y la nueva fracción, una chica humana deambulaba por nuestro mundo acompañada de un joven dragón negro. Ella se encontró con un ejército de diablos que se movilizaban, los cuales la atacaron al pensar que era un enemigo"

"Recuerdo esa historia, sino me equivoco fueron derrotados por el dragón. Luego de eso tanto la chica como el dragón desaparecieron"

Fue Sirzechs quien continúo la historia de sheliss, pero ella negó con la cabeza sus palabras

"Ese fue el informe que dieron, pero lo que ocurrió en verdad fue que la chica los derroto. Es normal que dijeran que fue el dragón, sería una vergüenza sin un ejército de 40 diablos fuera derrotado por una joven. Lo que uso la chica para derrotarlos fue Ancient kaiser arts"

"¿Cómo conseguiste esa información?"

Sirzechs fue quien pregunto y sheliss respondió de forma serena

"Mi padre hacia parte de esa unidad de diablos"

La historia era algo difícil de creer para los jóvenes presentes, pero también planteaba la interrogante de cómo fue que rey la aprendió. Si era tan efectiva para que una sola persona derrotara un ejército, entonces debería haberse hecho conocida, pero no fue así

Sheliss fijo de nuevo su mirada en la pantalla que mostraba el campo de batalla, se hizo juez para detener la pelea si rey llegaba a estar en peligro, pero eso era algo que ya no podía hacer. Rey estaba dando todo para ganar, su determinación convenció a sheliss de que podía vencer a riser y ella se decidió a no parar el encuentro sin importar que ocurriera

-0-

[Aibō, este tipo de ataques al alma parecen ser muy eficaces, si sigues de esta manera ganaras]

Estaba en el interior de mi boosted gear escuchando las palabras de ddraig

"No puedo, mi brazo derecho esta partido en 2 lugares y ya no puedo moverlo. Esta técnica requiere una posición específica en la que ataco con mi brazo derecho. Además, también afecta mi alma, en mi estado actual mí solo puedo usarla una vez al día"

[Ya veo. Es por eso que no lo habías usado antes]

"Sí, pero este tipo es realmente un maldito monstruo, no importa que haga se sigue regenerando. Aposte mis 2 brazos para vencerlo y aun así no lo he logrado. Realmente hoy no es mi día de suerte"

[A pesar de la situación, veo que no estas asustado]

"Si estas congelado por el miedo, entonces no podrás hacer nada. Si quieres ganar ten valor y sigue adelante. Esas fueron las palabras de mi ojaji"

[Suena como un buen padre]

"Si tan solo supiera porque no puedo usar mi magia todo sería más fácil"

" _Puedo ayudarte con eso_ "

Una voz diferente a la de ddraig y la mía resonó en el espacio. De la nada una mujer apareció entre nosotros, tenía un largo cabello plateado y sus eran rojos

"Oh, eres tú"

[Aibō ¿Quién es esta mujer? Y ¿Cómo es capaz de entrar en el interior del boosted gear?]

"Su nombre es Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, mi antepasada. En la familia de mi madre, quienes llevan su sangre poseen parte de su conocimiento, recuerdos y personalidad. Sabe mucho sobre magia, pero es difícil acceder a sus conocimientos, es como buscar un libro en una gigantesca biblioteca, la cual está completamente desordenada. Recientemente conseguí unir sus conocimientos con su personalidad y crear una 'proyección del pensamiento'. El resultado es, esto que puedes apreciar"

Señale a Justeaze con un dedo y ddraig se la quedo viendo fijamente

" _Mucho gusto welsh dragon_ "

Justeaze saludo a ddraig para después poner su mirada sobre mí, como si quisiera decir algo

"¿Qué?"

" _Realmente eres alguien muy orgulloso, desde un principio pudiste pedirme que te explicara porque no podías usar tu magia, pero no lo hiciste_ "

"¿Viniste a ayudarme o a regañarme?"

" **Cállense, hacen mucho ruido** "

Shademon apareció quejándose, lo que me faltaba

[¿Qué está pasando aquí? Este lugar está repleto de… ¿gente?]

" **¿Que me ves? Lagartija súper desarrollada"**

Shademon parece estar buscando pelea con ddraig, sin prestarles atención Justeaze hablo

" _La razón por la que no puedes usar magia es debido a que tu contenedor mágico tiene una gran fuga por así decirlo_ "

"¿Una fuga?"

" _Si, cuando fuiste atacado por el ángel caído, la lanza perforo tu contenedor mágico_ "

"No se supone que los contenedores son normalmente intangibles"

" _Así es, pero hay ángeles con la capacidad de verlos y tocarlos aunque son escasos, por lo que no es extraño que un ángel caído pueda cortar a través de un contenedor mágico. Debido a esta fuga el mana se filtra hacia afuera en lugar de pasar a través del circuito mágico. A veces logras acumular suficiente para usar tu magia, pero de manera limitada y se acaba rápidamente_ "

"Es como si un vaso tuviera un agujero en la base por donde el agua se sale ¿cierto?"

Justeaze solo asintió. Luego de pensarlo por un momento, surgió una duda

"Espera, si el problema es con el contenedor mágico ¿Qué pasa con el segundo contenedor? El second origen"

" _¿No te has dado cuenta? Aun no lo has abierto, si lo abres serás capaz de usar magia otra vez_ "

Ultear lo desbloqueo, pero ¿dependía de cada quien abrirlo a voluntad?. Tiene que ser una broma, no puedo creer que no lo note todo este tiempo

"Gracias Justeaze"

" _Hay otra cosa, es sobre las piezas en tu interior_ "

"¿Las 'evil piece'?"

" _Sí. Son objetos interesantes, parecen tener muchas funciones y trabajan de una manera compleja. Se veían interesantes, así que comencé a investigarlas_ "

"¿Y?"

" _Descubrí una habilidad sobre tus piezas_ "

Recuerdo que buchou menciono que el creador de las evil piece había ocultado muchos secretos sobre los poderes de estas y quería que los usuarios las descubrieran por si mismos

Regrese mi conciencia a mi cuerpo físico luego de que Justeaze me dijera lo que descubrió, por ahora veré cuán lejos puedo llegar solo con mi poder antes de intentar utilizar la habilidad de la pieza de peón. Riser aún estaba teniendo problemas para levantarse

"¿A qué viene esa mirada tan arrogante? ¿Crees que he perdido?"

No conteste las preguntas de riser, en su lugar simplemente sonreí y con una voz tranquila dije

"Second origen abierto"

Inmediatamente sentí como el mana y el ki corrían por mi cuerpo e incluso mi brazo derecho comenzaba a sanar rápidamente con mi magia curativa

"¡Maldito! ¡Te hare pedazos! ¡Usare mi poder para hacer pedazos cualquier obstáculo en mi camino!"

Riser creo una llama inmensa y sin levantarse del suelo me la lanzo

"Hay obstáculos que el poder no puede romper, pero hay algo que puede superar cualquier obstáculo. Ven, te mostrare lo que es no tener ninguna oportunidad de ganar"

Modo raienryu (Dragón de llamas eléctricas)

Cubrí mi mano izquierda con rayos y la derecha con fuego, moví mis brazos de derecha a izquierda dibujando un arco lanzando ambos elementos, los cuales crearon un vórtice que choco con las llamas de riser

"Guren Bakuraijin" (Loto carmesí: cuchillas de rayos explosivas)

Mi ataque empujo el de riser de regreso a él y cuando lo alcanzo produjo una gran explosión

"¡Lo conseguí! ¡Recupere mi magia!"

[Aibō, debo avisarte que el balance breaker libero todos los sellos de restricción que tenías al activarse, pero estos eventualmente se cerraran. ¿Sabes lo que significa?]

"Que debo acabar esto lo más pronto posible"

Riser salió volando con sus alas del espeso humo, sus heridas ya habían sanado, no me refiero solo a las de mi último ataque, sino también las que le causen con el agua vendita. Su cuerpo se ha recuperado, pero su alma probablemente este débil ya que tiene una expresión de cansancio

Al mirarlo detenidamente me di cuenta de que yo estaba equivocado, no ha sanado del todo. Sus brazos tienen quemaduras, probablemente los uso para cubrirse del ataque. Ahora que lo recuerdo, durante el rating game también logre quemarlo de alguna manera

Riser aterrizo varios metros frente a mí, pude percatarme de que estaba tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, pero no sé qué es lo que lo ha impresionado. Sin decir nada riser creo una gran cantidad de llamas, la cuales se extendieron por todo el campo

Yo también cree fuego, el cual choco con las llamas de riser que se aproximaban, impidiendo que avanzaran más

-0-

"Las cosas se han puesto más interesantes"

Sirzechs tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras decía eso

"¿A qué te refieres onii-sama?"

"¿No lo has notado rias? El poder del chico dragon-kun se incrementó de golpe, debe estar al mismo nivel que el un diablo de clase alta, o tal vez sea más fuerte"

"Aun así, su fuego está empezando a ceder frente a las llamas de riser"

Todos fijaron su mirada de nuevo en la pantalla al escuchar a sheliss. Las llamas de riser comenzaban a empujar el fuego de rey y ganar terreno. La expresión de rey era una compleja, como si estuviera teniendo problemas para tomar una decisión. Sheliss noto esto y entonces hablo

"¡Oye! Chico dragón, mejor ríndete. No puedes vencer a riser"

Rey estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras, pero eso no duro mucho, su expresión rápidamente se convirtió en una de ira

"¡¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?! ¡Rooaaarrrr!"

Como si el fuego reaccionara a su ira, se tornó negro y comenzó a devorar las llamas de riser

"¡Definitivamente voy a derrotarlo!"

Antes de que el fuego negro pudiera consumirlo todo, rey se cubrió a sí mismo y expulso fuego por sus pies como si fuera un cohete, lanzándose a gran velocidad contra riser e impactara un fuerte golpe en su cara

Riser fue disparado con una gran fuerza, pero antes de caer expandió sus alas reincorporándose en el aire

"Creo que me equivoque, parece que se estaba conteniendo. Fuego negro que es capaz de quemar incluso las llamas, puede que si logre vencer a riser"

"Sheliss ¿sabías que se estaba conteniendo?

"Claro que no Sirzechs. Yo solo le dije lo que opinaba"

Sheliss hizo todo lo posible para evitar sonreír, ya que no estaba sola

"¿Cómo puede contenerse en una situación como esta?"

"Eso solo demuestra lo confiado que esta de sus habilidades, sona"

Sheliss miro a sona por un momento notando como ella mantenía sus ojos fijos en el chico

"Sus ojos cambiaron"

"¿De qué hablas yuuto?"

"Ahora son rojos, buchou"

"Tienes buena vista joven knight. Esos ojos son de una familia de magos muy conocida, los Einzbern. Tienen la capacidad de paralizar al objetivo con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Si sus ojos llegan a cruzarse con los de riser el encuentro terminara, se les conoce como mystic eyes"

Después de escuchar la explicación de Sirzechs, rey miro a riser mientras le decía

"No te preocupes, si bien es cierto que soy miembro de la familia Einzbern, mi ojos son diferentes a los de ellos, por lo que no puedo paralizarte y aunque pudiera detestaría ganar de esa forma"

"¿Por qué confiaría en lo que dice mi oponente?"

Riser estaba escéptico ante las palabras de rey, pero este solo se encogió de hombros y dijo

"Eres libre de creerme o no"

Sona se presionaba la frente con sus dedos como si fuera a darle dolor de cabeza

"Te estas preguntando por que le está diciendo eso en lugar de guardárselo y hacer que riser mantenga su distancia ¿cierto sona?"

"Sí, realmente no puedo entender lo que está pensando"

Sona asintió a las palabras de sheliss, pero ella no era la única que pensaba así. Rias, akeno, yuuto y koneko creían que lo mejor para rey era no decir nada sobre sus habilidades

"Rey no es la clase de persona que le gusta engañar a sus oponentes en una pelea. Él prefiere las peleas justas, ese es su orgullo como mago y como guerrero"

Quien hablo fue la criatura que conocía a rey por más tiempo, zeomon. El aire alrededor de zeomon había cambiado; antes emanaba un aura intimidante, pero desde que rey libero su magia su expresión había cambiado por una tranquila y confiada

-0-

Quería evitar mostrar toda mi fuerza y guardarla para otra ocasión, pero al parecer sheliss no quiere que me contenga. Debe querer ver cuánto he mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos, supongo que la complaceré

Cambiando de tema a la situación actual, después de mi último ataque comprobé que las quemaduras de riser no fueron causadas por mi fuego. Solo hay 2 posibles probabilidades, la primera es que sea débil ante los ataques de tipo rayo, probare esa teoría primero

"Raiken"

Mi mano derecha fue cubierta por electricidad, comencé a correr hacia riser a toda velocidad

"Eres rápido, pero los ataques frontales a alta velocidad están abiertos a un contraataque. No serás capaz de reaccionar a tiempo si corres tan rápido"

Ignore las palabras de riser e incremente mi velocidad. Riser dejo salir un suspiro confiado y me lanzo una gran llamarada. Usualmente a esta velocidad y distancia sería imposible esquivarlo, pero… para mí esto no es nada

Me hice a un lado y evadí el ataque sin disminuir mi velocidad. La cara de riser se contrajo en una extraña mueca, rápidamente creo 2 llamas y me las lanzo de manera consecutiva. Las esquive igual que la anterior y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo mi ataque lo impacto en el centro de su cuerpo

Mi técnica corto el cuerpo de riser a la mitad limpiamente e impacto con el muro que estaba a su espalda y mi brazo se hundió profundamente

"Debo admitir que no esperaba que pudieras evitar mis ataques estando tan cerca, pero tus esfuerzos fueron en vano"

La mitad superior de riser se pegó a la inferior. Parece que la electricidad no le hace efecto tampoco. Cuando intente retirar mi brazo de la pared no pude, se había atorado. Jale con fuerza pero no se movió

"Maldición"

Si esto sigue así no podre evadir los ataques de riser. Envié más mana a mi mano, aumentando la descarga eléctrica; muchas chispas salieron del agujero donde estaba mi brazo y la pared comenzó a cuartearse. Cuando finalmente saque mi brazo un gran pedazo del muro se vino abajo junto con una espesa cortina de polvo. Salte hacia atrás, haciendo algo de distancia con riser

La primera opción no funciono, supongo que tender que probar con la segunda. Aunque esta será un poco más difícil, ya que consiste en el uso del reishi y no soy capaz de usarlo más que para crear hielo. Si quiero usarlo de forma eficiente tendré que entender mejor su uso y conozco a alguien que puede explicármelo. Sumergí de nuevo mi conciencia en las profundidades de mi sacred gear una vez más

"Abuela Justeaze"

" _Regresaste más pronto de lo que esperaba_ "

"Necesito saber cómo manejar mejor el reishi ¿Podrías explicarme cómo hacerlo?"

" _Ya que es inusual que me lo pidas no me negare_ "

Su expresión era seria como siempre, así que no supe cómo interpretar esas palabras

" _Primero que todo, hay 2 clases de reishi: el positivo y el negativo. Los ángeles usan el reishi positivo para crear energía santa y los diablos el negativo para crear energía demoniaca. ¿Entiendes hasta ahí?_ "

"Si"

" _Los magos normalmente no pueden usar el reishi, ya que esta clase de prana no puede ser absorbida dentro del cuerpo como el mana o el ki, debido a que el reishi es más denso. Los diablos manipulan el reishi que hay en su entorno y le dan forma, como las llamas de tu oponente_ "

"Entonces, ya que reencarne en un diablo, debería poder usarlo como un diablo de sangre pura ¿O no?"

" _No, tu cuerpo base sigue siendo la de un humano. Para manipular el reishi perfectamente, debes hacer que tu cuerpo sea más el de un diablo que el de un humano_ "

"Suena complicado. ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?"

" _Un take over funcionaria_ "

¿Take over? Esa es la magia de Mira, elfman y lisanna. Por lo que se es una magia que permite transformar el cuerpo del usuario en el de una criatura, pero primero el usuario debe haber analizado en lo que se quiere convertir o absorber el alma de la criatura… ¿absorber su alma?

"Justeaze ¿puedes enseñarme a usarla?"

" _Sí, solo haz lo que te diga_ "

Después de escuchar la explicación de Justeaze regrese a la realidad. Para mi suerte, absorbí el alma de un diablo cuando conocí a sheliss. No creí que algún día me seria de utilidad. La razón por la que quiero usar reishi, es porque tengo la hipótesis de que grandes cantidades de reishi puede lastimar a riser, solo me baso en las heridas que le cause al reflejar sus ataques, espero no equivocarme

Además, en este mundo la cantidad de mana es menor que en Earth Land, a la vez que las cantidades de reishi son mayores. Así que me toma más tiempo recuperar el mana gastado y mis ataques de mana son más débiles aquí que en mi mundo

Seguí las instrucciones de Justeaze, distribuí mana por todo mi cuerpo y llame el alma del diablo en mi interior, subyugándola a mi voluntad

"Aquí voy. ¡Take over Demonic soul!"

Pude sentir como mi cuerpo cambiaba, además de la presencia de un aura oscura rodeándome. En tan solo segundos la transformación término, mi piel se tornó completamente negra, había una gruesa línea roja en cada brazo, que iba desde el dorso de mi mano hasta mis hombros, mi brazo izquierdo aún era el de un dragón. Tenía un protector cubriendo la parte inferior de mi cara y la mitad superior de mi ropa ya no estaba, tampoco llevaba nada en mis pies.

Podía sentir algo a cada lado de mi cabeza, probablemente sean cuernos. De mi espalda salen 2 pares de alas de diablo y una cola delgada que termina en una punta con forma de un diamante, ahora que lo recuerdo sheliss tiene una cola parecida, es un rasgo extraño entre los diablos. Todo mi cabello parece haberse tornado de un color añil claro

Puedo sentir el reishi a mí alrededor mejor que antes, seguramente es porque ahora soy más diablo que humano. Normalmente me tomaría un tiempo aprender a manejar el reishi aun en esta forma, pero gracias a la habilidad de las piezas de peón que Justeaze descubrió, podre hacerlo sin problema. Ya que la habilidad del peón es 'copy'

" _Copy. Es decir copiar, en otras palabras puedes imitar las habilidades de otros; ese es el poder de tus piezas. Pero no es como si puedas hacerlo fácilmente, para lograrlo necesitas 3 cosas. La primera es ser capaz de ver el flujo de prana en otros, esto es suficiente para hacer que la mayoría de las personas no puedan usar la habilidad 'copy'. Pero es diferente para ti_ "

"Por mis ojos"

" _Exacto. A pesar de ser un Einzbern no poses los mismo mystic eyes que nosotros sino una mutación o subespecie. En lugar de poder paralizar a tu oponente con solo mirarlo a los ojos, puedes ver el flujo del prana tanto en las criaturas como en el ambiente. La segunda cosas es ser capaz de comprender como la persona a la que copias moldea el prana, ya sea mana o reishi, debes comprender como lo hace_ "

"Me he acostumbrado a hacerlo, ya que me ayuda a saber cuándo están por atacarme y diferenciar sus ataques, dándome el tempo para esquivarlos o contraatacar. Fue lo que hice cuando corri hacia riser para golpearlo con mi raiken"

" _La ultima cosa que necesitas es ser capaz de imitar el flujo del prana, es por eso que comprenderlo es esencial. Esto es algo difícil, normalmente le pedirías a alguien que te enseñe un hechizo pero intentar copiarlo con solo verlo es mucho más complicado. Es aquí cuando entra la habilidad de esas piezas, el copy te facilita replicar el flujo del prana, con esto podrías ser capaz de usar cualquier hechizo pero lastimosamente tú no tienes_ talento"

Que mi ancestro me diga que no tengo talento de alguna forma duele

"En _tu estado actual no creo que puedas copiar hechizos hechos con mana, en cuanto al ki podrías ser capaz de imitar cosas que tengan la misma base que las magias que ya conoces, como por ejemplo tu magia de dragon slayer"_

Eso fue lo que Justeaze me dijo antes, sobre el reishi debería ser capaz de imitar los poderes demoniacos de los diablos ya que estoy en esta forma. Supongo que no lo sabré si no lo intento, enfrente a varios diablos en el pasado y una técnica en común que tienen es esta. Antes de atacar guarde mis alas, ya que no puedo usarlas para volar y me prepare

"Cero"

Apunte mi mano a riser y reuní todo el reishi que pude formando una esfera negra y violeta. Al lanzárselo a riser la esfera se expandió varias veces su tamaño, era incluso más grande que el dragon shot que use para derrotar a la 'rook' de riser durante el rating game y era más destructivo pues desintegraba todo a su paso

Mi ataque golpeo a riser de lleno, cubriendo todo su cuerpo y causo una increíble explosión. Fue más impresionante de lo que pensé, la mitad del cuerpo de riser fue destruida, lastimosamente se recuperó en cuestión de segundos

"Maldito. Te has convertido en un monstruo"

"No me importa, si puedo derrotarte no me interesa si soy humano, diablo o algo más. De cualquier manera tú fuiste el que se recuperó después de haber recibido un ataque de rango S, ¿Quién es el monstruo aquí?"

Riser me veía con cautela

"Tendré que intentarlo con un ataque de rango SS"

Recordé a aquel diablo al que me enfrente durante las vacaciones de primavera, su técnica… la copiare. Acumule reishi y le di una forma alargada, como la de una vara; al igual que el cero la vara tenía un color negro y violeta aunque era más luminoso

"Lanza del relámpago. Si mal no recuerdo las palabras que dijo ese tipo cuando la uso fueron 'no te acerques, quédate ahí. Si es posible, preferiría estar lejos cuando esto te golpee'"

Cuando se la tire a riser, la vara salió disparada como un proyectil a una velocidad tan alta que riser no pudo evitarla a pesar de estar lejos de mí. La lanza atravesó a riser destruyendo todo su torso y solo dejando sus extremidades y cabeza

Pero como siempre, riser se recuperó sin problema

"Oe, oe. Dame un respiro ¿Cómo puedes recuperarte después de un ataque como ese…?"

Mis palabras fueron cortadas por el estruendo de una gran explosión, que se produjo cuando mi ataque golpeo la pared. Casi de inmediato sentí como mi cuerpo era jalado hacia adelante, al mirar el lugar de la explosión me di cuenta que el muro había sido completamente destruido y lo que había del otro lado era…nada, un espacio completamente vacío que me estaba aspirando con fuerza

"¡Oe! ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Este campo, al igual que el de los rating game, están hecho en un espacio entre dimensiones conocido como la brecha dimensional. Si eres arrastrado allí desaparecerás para siempre"

Sheliss fue la encargada de explicarme la situación

"¿Quién fue el genio al que se le ocurrió hacer este campo en un lugar como este?"

Dije de manera sarcástica y quien me respondió no fue otro que Sirzechs

"Fui yo"

"¡Serás cabron!"

El muy desgraciado tenía una sonrisa en su cara. ¿Se está divirtiendo a costa de mí no es así?

"¡Idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a maou-sama?"

Riser me criticaba mientras volaba, intentando no ser arrastrado

"¿A quién le dices idiota? Bastardo"

Deje que mi cuerpo fuera halado y acerté una patada a la cara de riser, este perdió la estabilidad y fue aspirado más cerca del agujero

"Maldito, quieres que sea enviado a la brecha dimensionas para así ganar este encuentro ¿verdad? Cobarde"

Antes de que riser fuera absorbido por completo en la brecha dimensional, una cadena apareció de la nada y se enredó en su brazo. Fue algo que yo cree con mi magia de proyección

"No pienso deja que este encuentro acabe de esta forma. Oigan, dense prisa y sáquenos de aquí"

Inmediatamente 2 círculos mágicos fueron activados y los 2 fuimos transportados al salón de ceremonias, la sensación de mi cuerpo siendo jalado desapareció

"Ahh, eso estuvo cerca"

Sirzechs dijo eso con la misma sonrisa molesta en su cara. Ya me harto

"¡Nada de que estuvo cerca!"

Le di una patada en la espalda tumbándolo al suelo y comencé a pisarlo una y otra vez

"Niño maleducado, conoce tu lugar"

"¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Sirzechs-sama?"

Dos tipos que parecían creerse importantes me miraban con desdén. No estoy de humor ahora para escucharlos. Libere un poco de prana en dirección a ellos y…

Se escucharon 2 sonidos secos, los tipos de hace un momento habían caídos al suelo desmayados

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¿Se encuentran bien?"

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo ese chico?"

Algunos diablos se exaltaron al ver a los 2 hombres desmayarse de repente

"Los intimido"

Sheliss tenía una expresión relajada mientras explicaba

"Cuando una persona, sea humano o diablo, es expuesta a un nivel a un prana muy superior al suyo se ven abrumados por esta. Pueden ser paralizados o incluso desmayarse, como vieron ahora"

"¿Acaso dice que este chico es más fuerte que ellos?"

Los diablos parecían no poder creerlo. La explicación de sheliss fue correcta, eso fue exactamente lo que hice. Si tuviera que comprarlo con algo seria con el Haoshoku Haki de one piece, ya que el efecto es parecido

Deje a Sirzechs de lado y mire a riser que estaba junto a su familia y su nobleza

"¿Qué dices, riser? No creo que haya otro campo de batalla preparado y no quiero tener que esperar hasta que alisten uno, tengamos nuestra pelea aquí ¿O prefieres rendirte?"

"Ya te dije que no hay manera de que haga eso"

"Eso es bueno, creí que te acobardarías después de ver ese ataque de destruyo el campo de batalla"

"Tú eres quien debe haberse acobardado después de ver que ni siquiera ese ataque pudo herirme"

"Voy a darle otra oportunidad"

Reuní reishi de nuevo y cree otra lanza como la anterior. Todos los diablos dieron un paso atrás al verla

"¡Espera!, ¡espera!, ¡espera!"

Riser parecía haber entrado en pánico por alguna razón

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta? Si tiras eso aquí podrías matar a todos"

"¿Y qué? No podrían importarme menos"

"¡No juegues con eso!"

"No tengo interés en el bienestar del desconocido"

"No puedes estar hablando en serio"

Estoy siendo muy serio. Cuando me dispuse a atacarlo 2 'cosas' se interrumpieron

"Espera, nosotros también estamos aquí"

"¿Quieres matarnos a nosotros también?"

Eran zeomon, que me empujaba de frente, y blackwargreymon, que me sostenía por debajo de mis axilas

"Oh, había olvidado que estaban aquí"

Deshice la lanza de reishi mientras hablaba con zeomon

"Me lo imaginaba, ¿al menos recuerdas para que has venido?"

"Para pelear con riser"

"¿No habíamos venido para llevarnos a rias-san?"

…

"Eso también"

Zeomon solo dejo salir un suspiro

"De acuerdo, no usare nada que pueda desaparecer este lugar con todos aquí ¿puedo seguir con la pelea?"

"¡Acaba de decir algo serio como si nada!"

Esa voz vino de alguien entre los espectadores. Zeomon se hizo a un lado y blackwargreymon me soltó, algunos diablos los miraban preguntándose que eran, mientras las miradas de otros parecían decir 'gracias cosa negra y cosa verde por evitar que ese chico nos matara a todos'

"Siento haberte echo esperar riser ¿Estás listo para continuar?"

"Sí"

Todo el centro del amplio salón quedo completamente vacío excepto por riser y yo. Todos los demás se habían ido a los extremos. Ahora ¿Qué debería hacer a continuación?

Un ataque de clase SS no fue suficiente ni siquiera para herirlo, su habilidad para regenerarse es muy molesta. Por ahora, voy a jugar un poco más con esta forma. Cubrí mi mano derecha con fuego negro y me moví, en tal solo un instante estaba a solo centímetros de riser

Lo golpe en el estómago y enviándolo a volar, estrellándose contra la pared del salón, los diablos que estaban cerca del lugar se hicieron a un lado antes de que riser se estrellara con ellos

Cuando riser se levantó yo ya estaba a su izquierda, lo patee en la nuca haciéndolo volar de nuevo al centro del salón. Él logro recuperarse en el aire, sin darle tiempo para nada lo golpee en la cara, todos mis ataques estaban potenciados por mi fuego negro

Riser cayó en el suelo varios metros lejos de mí, me moví hasta estar a su lado y pise su espalda con fuerza, destruyendo el piso debajo de él, para luego regresar de nuevo a mi posición inicial. Me estoy moviendo a una velocidad que nunca había alcanzado antes, aun así no parece que consuma mucha energía, ya que no me siento cansado, esta habilidad se llama 'sonido'

"Es increíble"

"No puedo seguir sus movimientos"

Voces de asombro se escuchaban de entre los diablos

Cuando riser se levantó, me moví a sus espaldas en el aire y le lance fuego negro desde mi boca como si fuera un rugido, seguido genere fuego en ambas manos los combine y cree una gran bola de fuego para después lanzársela, provocando una gran explosión. Por último, rodee todo mi cuerpo con fuego y me lance como si fuera un misil, cayendo sobre riser, creando un fuerte estallido

Me incorpore y me aparte un poco de él. Casi de inmediato sentí como mi cuerpo volvía a la normalidad

"Parece que esto es todo lo que puedo mantener el take over, no estuvo mal para ser la primera vez que lo uso"

Cinco minutos, fue todo lo que duro. Pero fue suficiente para comprobar que ni siquiera el reishi podía causarle una herida, entonces ¿Cómo fue que lo queme?

"Esa extraña forma es sin duda peligrosa. Si fuera alguien más seguro estaría acabado"

Aun cuando las heridas de riser se están sanando, su cara me dice que está experimentando cansancio, pero aun así una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

"Nada de lo que has hecho funciona. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?"

"Continuare golpeándote hasta que dejes de regenerarte"

Riser camino seguro hasta estar a centímetros de mí, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por sus llamas y el mío por mi fuego negro

"Esa broma están graciosa que ni siquiera de risa"

El puño de riser cubierto con sus llamas golpeo mi mejilla derecha, pero como esperaba carecía de fuerza

"Te mostrare lo que es un verdadero golpe"

Golpee a riser en su cabeza de forma descendente, estrellándolo contra el suelo y lo patee con fuerza, mandándolo a volar en dirección al público; quienes saltaron a un lado para evitar ser golpeados por riser, el cual termino atravesando la pared

Riser regreso como si nada al salón, tenía una cara arrogante que me molestaba

"Tienes mucha fuerza pero no puedes herirme con eso, y parece que sin esa forma monstruosa no puedes moverte a gran velocidad ¿o me equivoco?"

"Es justo como dices, pero aún tengo un par de trucos. Ice make: Coliseum"

Cree paredes y un techo con magia alquímica de hielo. Riser y yo quedamos en el interior, mientras que los espectadores quedaron en el exterior del domo

"¿Hizo esto en un instante?"

"¿Quién es este chico? Se necesita una gran habilidad para usar magia alquímica a esta escala"

"Así que puedes usar magia que le da forma al poder mágico"

Riser dijo eso mientras observaba el domo

"Sí. También puedo usar magia que deforma las cosas, te lo mostrare"

"¿Qué pretendes hacer con este domo?"

"Me ayudara a evitar matar a los espectadores"

Riser quedó estupefacto. Acumule una gran cantidad de ki en mis pulmones

"kokuren goenka" (Loto negro: gran flor de llama)

Lance 3 grandes bolas de fuego desde mi boca, las 3 colisionaron contra riser, creando una gran columna de fuego que atravesó el techo a la vez que se esparcía por todo el salón. Entre el fuego negro podía ver la figura de riser

"Si las paredes de hielo no estuvieran, ese ataque podría haber lastimado a quienes nos observan"

"Como te dije antes, las hice para evitar matar a alguien por error. Como sea, con esto los preparativos se han completado"

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó proveniente del exterior, se escuchaba estruendos causados por los truenos. Una gota de agua cayó por el agujero en el techo, seguida por muchas otras. Un tormenta se desato repentinamente, empapándonos a riser y a mí

"Raiken"

Levante mi mano cubierta por rayos y al bajarla, un gran relámpago partió lo que queda del techo, golpeando a riser antes de que el pudiera notarlo

"Raitei" (emperador del rayo)

El impacto devasto todo el lugar e incluso destruyo las paredes de hielo. Lentamente, la nube de humo y polvo se fue despejando. Pude ver el cuerpo de riser temblando mientras intentaba levantarse, el suelo a su alrededor estaba completamente quemado

"Parece que las leyes naturales son igual aquí que en mi mundo"

Mire el cielo mientras comentaba eso

"Así que esto era lo que planeabas desde el principio"

Parecía que riser descubrió mi plan, aunque un poco tarde

"El objetivo de tu ataque de fuego fue calentar al atmosfera y crear una corriente de aire creciente, para crear nubes de tormentas. Atrajiste los relámpagos en el exterior con tu propia electricidad, creando un gran ataque con una considerable pequeña cantidad de mana"

"Parece que no eres tan tonto como pensaba, riser. La verdad no soy bueno con los ataques de rayo, solo se usar el raiken"

"Eres in tonto si crees que con lanzar ataque tras ataque podrás vencerme"

"Si no te has dado cuenta de lo que trato de hacer, entonces el tonto eres tú. Continuemos con la pelea"

"Por favor, esperen"

Sheliss se interpuso entre nosotros

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Me gustaría solicitarles que cambien el campo de batalla"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

Realmente no entendía que necesidad había de hacer eso

"Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor. Incluso después de que puse una barrera protectora, has destruido gran parte del salón"

Pase mi vista por todo el lugar, ya casi no quedaba nada del techo y gran parte del piso estaba destrozado o quemado, las paredes también tenían algunas grietas

"Si esto continua así, el salón se vendrá abajo antes de la batalla termine, además las vidas de los espectadores podrían correr peligro. Por eso quería solicitarles un cambio de escenario"

"Si es otro de esos débiles campos como el que destruí hace un momento, me voy a negar"

"Sheliss-sama ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia?"

"Lastimosamente no tengo un campo preparado ahora, riser"

Deje salir un suspiro, la verdad es que no me sorprende que quiere evitar que continuemos peleando aquí, al final podríamos terminar hiriendo a uno de los (molestos) espectadores

"Ya entendí, yo me encargara de llevarnos al nuevo campo. Riser ven acá, la jueza también. Necesito que estén cerca para llevarlos; realmente no quiero tener que esperar para acabar con esto, ni posponer el encuentro"

"No me des órdenes"

Riser vino hacia mi quejándose, sheliss también se acercó y…

"Porque ustedes también vinieron"

Por alguna razón había una gran cantidad de personas a mí alrededor. Estaba la que parecía ser la familia de riser y su nobleza; también estaban buchou, akeno-san, kiba, koneko-chan, kaichou y el padre de buchou, también estaba Sirzechs, por supuesto también estaban zeomon y blackwargreymon. Además de una mujer de cabello castaño muy parecida a buchou, tal vez es su hermana o un familiar cercano, ella me está mirando fijamente ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es esta mujer que me está mirando?

"Creo que los presentes aquí tenemos derecho a ver cómo termina la pelea. ¿O no puedes llevarnos a todos?"

Sirzechs se rasco su mejilla mientras decía eso

"Ya entendí. Bien, lo llevare a todos"

Desate el sudario rojo en mi brazo derecho y me lo quite trasportándolo. Recite aquel nostálgico cantico

I am the bone of my sword

Steel is my body and fire is my blood

I have created over a thousand blades

Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life

Have withstood pain to create many weapons

Yet, those hands will never hold anything

So as I pray, unlimited blade works.

El piso a nuestro alrededor comenzó a brillar más intensamente que la de cualquier círculo mágico. Al instante siguiente el paisaje cambio por completo. Nos encontrábamos en una tierra llana, lo único que había en el piso eran espadas y otras armas, el cielo daba la impresión de que el sol se estaba ocultando

"Bienvenidos a mi mundo"

"Un Reality Marble"

Sirzechs dijo en medio de su asombro

"¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan joven pueda manifestar otra realidad?"

El padre de buchou no podía ocultar lo impresionado que estaba

"Puedo sentir una increíble presión provenir de cada arma, aun cuando solo están clavadas en el suelo"

Kiba analizaba las espadas, lanzas y demás armas que estaban por toda la zona

"Sera mejor que se alejen a una distancia segura. No quiero que se vean metidos en la línea de fuego"

Camine alejándome un poco de riser y lo demás. Todos, a excepción de riser, liberaron sus alas y las usaron para volar lejos de nosotros

"Muy bien riser. Como puedes ver, estas parado frente a un número ilimitado de armas. Las armas más poderosas de la humanidad. ¡No tengas miedo y enfréntame!"

"¿Crees que por estar aquí podrás vencerme? Aun cuando seas capaz de hacer algo tan inusual como esto, no cambia el hecho de que no puedes derrotar a un inmortal"

Tome una espada del suelo y me puse en guardia. Me moví rápidamente, pasando de largo a riser después de haber cortado su brazo izquierdo

"¿Eso es todo? Bueno, ya que hay muchas armas creo que las usare contra ti"

Después de regenerar su brazo, riser agarro una de las espadas clavadas al suelo e intento sacarla, pero sin importar cuanta fuerza usara no era capaz de moverla ni un centímetro

"No funcionara, este es mi mundo. Nadie más que yo puede usar estas armas"

"Entonces las quemare por completo"

Con una de sus llamaradas, riser encendió todo el campo. Salte tan alto como pude para evitar ser alcanzado por sus llamas. Las espadas en el suelo apenas eran cubiertas por las llamas, aprovechando eso hice uso de mi equilibrio y apoye uno de mis pies sobre la empuñadura de una espada

Tome una katana con mi mano libre, si salte sobre las espadas entre riser y yo hasta alcanzarlo. Usando ambas armas, decapite a riser. Aun sin su cabeza, su cuerpo se movió y se elevó en el aire con sus alas mientras regeneraba su cabeza

Clave la katana en el suelo y transporte una espada

"Congela, Dáinsleif"

Con un movimiento, la nueva espada libero una fuerte ventisca de nieva y extinguió la llamas en el campo, sería una molestia si continuaran estorbándome

"¿Dáinsleif? Esa es una espada demoniaca ¿Cómo la obtuviste?"

"Esta es solo una copia, igual que esta. Gram"

La espada que tenía fue remplazada por otra, la cual use para liberar una gran aura destructiva hacia riser, derribándolo. Pero eso no será todo

"Unlimited sword style: adición"

Corrí hasta él y atravesé su cuerpo con Gram, luego tome otra espada y junto a Dáinsleif, las enterré profundamente en riser

"Primera espada, segunda espada, tercera espada… decimoquinta espada"

No me detuve aun después de perforar a riser con 15 espadas

"Duplicación"

Seguí tomando espadas y enterrándolas en riser rápidamente. Hasta sumar el doble

"Trigésima espada"

Después de atravesarlo con mi última espada, la moví de tal manera que hiciera que las otras espadas se movieran, desgarrando el cuerpo de riser y despedazándolo

"No importa cuánto me cortes, no podrás herirme"

En cuanto se recuperó, Riser se cubrió con sus llamas y voló confiado hacia mí. Era lo que esperaba, sus movimientos realmente son fáciles de predecir. Transporte una lanza corta, de un color dorado. Si uso esta lanza, entonces podre derrotarlo

Cuando la distancia entre los 2 era tan solo de unos centímetros, lance una estocada y perfore con mi lanza su hombro izquierdo

Aplicando fuerza en mis piernas, detuve el avance de riser. Cubrí mi brazo de dragón con fuego y lo golpee en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder. Mi golpe no lo causo ningún daño que él no pudiera regenerar, pero la herida hecha por mi lanza era otra historia

"Sangre. Estoy sangrando. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible?"

La herida en el hombro de riser no sanaba, había sangre saliendo de ella. Riser comenzó a hiperventilarse y estaba horrorizado

"¡NO! ¡No puede ser!"

Aprovechando que su guardia estaba baja, corrí hasta él y lo golpee tumbándolo al suelo

"Deberías calmarte. No morirás por una herida tan pequeña como esa"

Riser estaba completamente en pánico. Fue entonces que note lo obvio

"Ya veo. Es la primera vez que tus heridas no se sanan y el sangrado no se detiene ¿no es así? Je, para alterarte de esa manera solo por algo como eso; no eres un guerrero, solo eres un novato"

"No lo digas como si no fuera nada. ¿O es que tú puedes estar tranquilo mientras te desangras?"

"Sí. Estoy acostumbrado a ser herido, horriblemente acostumbrado de hecho. ¿Ya olvidaste cuando perdí mi brazo durante el rating game? En realidad había perdido mi brazo derecho hace años. Me han cortado, perforado, casi partido en 2, hasta me han atravesado el corazón. Esas son cosas que pasan en una batalla real, la gran diferencia entre tú y yo es la experiencia en combate"

Aun cuando soy más joven que riser, mi vida ha sido batalla tras batalla.

"No te creas mucho. ¿Y qué rayos es esa lanza?"

"Su nombre es 'Gae Buidhe', la lanza del legendario héroe Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Las heridas causadas por esta lanza nunca sanan y parece que eso incluye las del 'fénix'"

"¿Cómo es posible que tengas un arma como esa?"

"Esta es solo una copia. Mi mejor habilidad es darle forma a mi imaginación, eso es la magia de proyección. Puedo replicar cualquier arma que haya visto y almacenarla en este mundo, para llamarla cuando la necesite. Lo dije antes no es así, que 'se sobreestiman ustedes mismo, todos ustedes fallan al medir sus propias capacidades, subestiman las de los humanos y el alcance de las mías'. No esperabas que tuviera un arma como esta ¿verdad?"

El objetivo de cortarlo con todas esas espadas era darle una falsa sensación de seguridad y que se confiara, todo fue para preparar este ataque

"¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para usarla? Pudiste haberla utilizado desde el principio ¿no es así?"

"Algún día competiré en rating game oficiales, quiero guardar mis mejores habilidades hasta entonces. Pero como ahora no hay diablos ajenos a nuestra pelea, no me molesta mostraste lo que soy capaz de hacer"

"Solo estas tratando de parecer genial, pero eso no cambiara la patética derrota que tuviste en nuestro rating game"

"Esa derrota, se convertirá en la llave para mi próxima victoria. Con un golpe en el corazón podría matarte y ganar, por suerte para ti las reglas me prohíben matarte. Voy a tener que llenarte de agujeros hasta que te rindas o te desmayes, lo que pase primero"

Agarre la lanza firmemente con las 2 manos y me lance en dirección a riser, el formo alas con sus llamas y alzo vuelo tan rápido como pudo. Una vez en el aire lanzo una gran llamarada con su brazo sano

"Como si eso fuera a funcionar. 'Ignite'"

Ignite es una magia que mejora las capacidades físicas del usuario, como el kaio ken de goku. Pero también acelera el ritmo cardiaco e igualmente el flujo de la sangre, por lo que provoca un gran cansancio después de un tiempo. No soy tan rápido como cuando usaba el take over, pero estoy seguro que riser no podrá seguir mis movimientos

Con mi velocidad aumentada evadí el ataque de riser, luego salte y llegue hasta donde él estaba volando. Moví la lanza de forma ascendente para golpearlo, pero el logro esquivarlo con solo un rasguño en su mejilla

Aun en el aire, expulse fuego desde mis pies para impulsarme en dirección a riser. Él no pudo esquivarme esta vez, instintivamente se cubrió con sus brazos por lo que mi lanza perforo su antebrazo izquierdo provocando que soltara un quejido. Por alguna razón una sonrisa se formó en la cara de riser

Riser sujeto fuerte la lanza con su mano libre y saco el filo que estaba incrustado en su brazo. Su cuerpo está temblando, pero aun así su expresión está llena de confianza

"Esta lanza es realmente peligrosa, pero si la parto entonces ya no será una amenaza"

Riser cubrió su brazo izquierdo con llamas y con su codo golpeo con fuerza el centro de la lanza, que hizo un crujido y cuando riser aplico más fuerza la lanza finalmente se rompió. Pero ese no fue el único problema, con la lanza rota la maldición que evitaba que sus herirás se curaran desapareció y el comenzó a regenerarse en tan solo unos segundos

"Destruí la lanza para evitar que pudieras continuar hiriéndome, pero inesperadamente también conseguí liberarme de ese molesto hechizo. Parece que ya no podrás hacerme nada"

"Te equivocas, esa lanza fue creada por mí. En otras palabras puedo crear tantas como yo quiera"

"Entonces solo las romperé todas"

"Estoy seguro de que lo harías, la debilidad de esa lanza es que una vez el oponente descubre su punto débil, entonces deja de servir. Supongo que tendré que probar con otra arma. Trace on"

Imagine el arma más poderosa que conocía. Una 'espada' creada mucho antes de que el concepto de 'espada' existiera, pero no había otra forma de describir esta arma. Tenía una empuñadura y guardamanos, pero en lugar de una hoja de acero tenía un cilindro con símbolos de color carmesí grabados en ella. Esta espada es…

"La espada de la ruptura, Ea"

Aun cuando solo la había hecho aparecer, Ea estaba emanando una increíble presión. El cilindro que estaba en lugar de la hoja, está dividido en tres partes. La parte de en medio empezó a girar hacia la izquierda, mientas que las partes de las esquinas giraban a la derecha creando un estridente aullido

El aire a mi alrededor era tragado y comprimido por Ea. Este es el poder de la espada capaz de desgarrar el espacio

"Enuma Elish"

Balance la 'espada' de atrás hacia adelante y esta libero una increíble cantidad de energía, seguida de una inmensa explosión que sacudió el cielo y la tierra

"¡Onii-sama!"

"No te acerques ravel"

Podía escuchar las voces de riser y su hermana entre el inmenso humo

"El espacio se está desgarrando"

"Este ataque está en una escala diferente al que destruyo la dimensión artificial"

Sirzechs y sheliss comentaban eso mientras levantaban una barrera que los protegía a ellos y los otros. Cuando el humo finalmente se despejo riser estaba sin un rasguño y yo… estaba tirado en el piso después de haber sido lanzado por la explosión

"Como esperaba, no soy capaz de copiar esa loca espada"

Dije eso despreocupadamente.

"La verdad es que nunca espere que funcionara, solo quería intentar copiar a Ea y usarla" Normalmente no lo haría ya que si algo sale mal terminaría matando a mi oponente, pero ya que estoy peleando contra alguien 'inmortal' quería intentarlo. Realmente no so capas de copiar a Ea, parece que es algo que realmente supera el entendimiento humano, solo copie el exterior y rellene los espacios como creí que sería mejor"

"¡No solo imagines cosas al azar!"

Antes de que me diera cuenta, sheliss había corrido hasta donde yo estaba y se lanzó sobre mí poniendo todo su peso sobre su codo y hundiéndolo con fuerza en mí estomago

"Phyco-pass"

El golpe de sheliss me saco todo el aire. Cuando ella se levantó, comencé a inhalar tanto oxigeno como pude para después ponerme de pie y gritarle

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, perra?!"

"¡Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte! ¡¿Quieres matarnos a todos o que te pasa?! ¡Ese ataque estuvo a punto de destruir toda esta dimensión!"

Realmente no podía contradecir sus palabras, así que solo mire en otra dirección

"Sheliss-sama por favor aléjese"

Riser le pidió eso respetuosamente, sheliss solo dejo salir un suspiro y se fue volando, no sin antes darme una advertencia

"Si vuelves a usar un ataque como ese entonces detendré la pelea"

Eso fue lo que dijo. Tal vez me deje llevar un poco, dejando eso de lado, en cuanto a cómo derrotar a riser, tengo una vaga idea de que hacer

"Aquí voy. Ignite"

Corrí hacia riser a una velocidad sobre humana y lo tome con la guardia baja, pateándolo en la barbilla de manera ascendente, haciendo que se elevara, luego use mis manos para impulsarme desde el suelo y patee continuamente a riser elevándolo cada vez más

Después de haber subido hasta cierta altura golpe a riser en la mandíbula con mi codo, luego en el estómago y continua golpeándolo una y otra vez, cuando estaba por llegar al piso le acerté una patada descendente en su pecho

"Dai shishi rendan" (Gran ráfaga de leones)

Use la fuerza de la patada para impulsarme en el aire, golpee mi puño derecho con mi palma izquierda y reuní mana

"Ice Make: Cold Excalibur"

Cree una gran espada hecha de hielo y con ella golpee a riser, el impacto dejo atrás una gran cantidad de hielo. Cuando riser se recuperó me lanzo llamas desde sus manos, use la espada de hielo para córtalas. A diferencia del hielo hecho con reishi, el hielo hecho con mana no se derrite tan fácilmente

"Mi cuerpo está hecho de espadas. Trace on"

Deshice la espada de hielo y proyecte 2 espadas cortas. Una era blanca y la otra negra, sus nombres son Kanshou y Bakuya. Aun con el Ignite en uso, me acerque a riser

"Nitoryu Kamikaze ryuken: tatsumaki" (tornado)

Gire todo mi cuerpo usando las espadas para mover el viento y hacerlo girar, creando un pequeño tornado atrapando a riser dentro de él, el aire era tan afilado que pudo cortarlo. Aun no puedo detenerme, debo seguir atacando

"Desgarra las montañas Kanshou, divide los mares Bakuya. Trace: Overedge"

Con ese cantico, Kanshou y Bakuya se convirtieron en 2 grandes espadas con hojas amplias, su apariencia eran como la de un ala blanca de ángel y una negra como la de un ángel caído. Concentre mana en ambas espadas, haciendo que las puntas despidieran energía de un color negro

"Nitoryu Kamikaze ryuken ougi: Tsukuyomi no kiboken" (Espada de la esperanza del dios de la luna)"

Realice 4 cortes rápidos con cada espada en forma cuadrada. Los ataques hechos con la primera espada cortaron el cuerpo de riser, mientras que los cortes hechos por la segunda espada separaron su cabeza, brazos y piernas"

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse desaparecí a Kanshou y Bakuya, y cree una esfera de oscuridad en mi mano izquierda para golpear el torso de riser con ella

"yamiryu no Kurogan" (esfera negra)

El cuerpo de riser fue empujado hacia atrás con fuerza por la esfera del tamaño de mi palma. Finalmente desactive el Ignite o más exactamente, tuve que dejar de usarlo debido al agotamiento

Riser se elevó muy alto en el cielo. Seguramente quiere estar a una altura en la que no pueda alcanzarlo mientras se sana y planea una estrategia, pero no lo dejare

Proyecte una espada de un tamaño colosal y clavando la hoja en el suelo, la use como un puente. Pero aun cuando llegue al extremo no pude alcanzar a riser, así que expulse fuego de mis pies para impulsarme y ganar velocidad. Logre alcanzarlo más rápido de lo que él pudo reaccionar

"karyu no koen" (llamarada brillante del dragón de fuego)

Cree fuego en mis 2 manos y al juntarlos se formó una gran bola de fuego, con la cual golpee a riser. La potencia del ataque fue tan grande que fue lanzado con fuerza, estrellándose contra la tierra

"Tú ¿Cómo es posible que puedas usar tantas habilidades?"

Riser se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para ponerse de pie, la velocidad con la que se regenera no ha disminuido

"Lo cierto es que los magos tienden a manejar un solo tipo de magia para poder concentrar todo su esfuerzo y tiempo en dominarla y mejorarla, pero hay magos que prefieren aprender distintas clases de magias, como yo. He escuchado que el actual mago santo más fuerte domina muchas clases de magias, merlin también fue conocido por dominar numerosas magias"

"Sé que los magos pueden dominar diferentes tipos de magia, pero lo que tú estás haciendo es diferente. Estas usando diferentes clases de prana, incluso los humanos reencarnados en un diablos no son capaces de usar reishi y los diablos no podemos usar mana ¿Qué eres? Incluso esas alas que aparecieron durante el rating game…"

"Lo que soy no es asunto tuyo y tampoco está relacionado con esta pelea"

[Aibō. Sé que te estas divirtiendo, pero no hemos conseguido nada]

"Te equivocas ddragi. No creo tener una arma que pueda lastimarlo aparte de Gae Buidhe, pero encontré una debilidad"

Hable en voz baja asegurándome que riser no me escuchara

[¿Una debilidad?]

"Sí. ¿Creíste que estuve lanzando ataque tras ataque sin un plan?"

[Eso es lo que parecía]

"Pues no era así. Estaba aprendiendo acerca de sus llamas, descubrí que solo sus propias llamas pueden causarle daños. Recuerdas como lo herí con mi Bakuryūha en el rating game y el bakuraijin, fue porque ambos ataques hicieron revotar sus llamas contra el"

[¿Pudiste notar un detalle como ese solo con verlo 2 veces?]

"Sí, lo estuve pensando desde partió mi lanza. He estado viendo como manipula el reishi para tratar de copiarlo ya que solo reflejar sus ataques no le causara suficiente daño como para derrotarlo, pero como esperaba no puedo hacerlo sino estoy en mi forma de diablo. Si tan solo hubiera notado ese detalle antes"

[Justeaze dice que no podrás volver a usar el take over en un tiempo]

"La otra opción sería comer sus llamas para poder usarlas"

[La última vez que lo intentaste no funciono ¿verdad?"

"Tengo una idea de cómo comerlas, pero es muy arriesgada. Por otro lado es lo único que se me ocurre para derrotarlo así que tendré que arriesgarme, primero tengo que hacer que me lance una gran llamarada así que debo hacerlo enojar"

[¿Alguna idea?]

"Ya me las arreglare para provocarlo"

"¿Quieres darte prisa y rendirte de una vez? Tengo que prepararme para la boda de mañana"

"Si tienes tanta prisa ¿por qué no te rindes tú?"

"Idiota, no habría sentido en hacer eso"

"¿Por qué de todas las mujeres quieres casarte con buchou?"

"Eso no es algo que te incumba, pero si realmente quieres saber te lo diré. Es porque ella es hermosa y tiene un aire indomable, quiero ser yo quien la dome"

Escupí saliva al suelo en señal de desprecio hacia riser, este sujeto es en verdad un degenerado

"¿Quieres domarla? Que tonto, no sabes nada acerca de ella. Solo la has visto enojada o indiferente, dime cuantas veces te ha sonreído"

"¿Crees saber más que yo sobre ella?"

"Si, la he visto sonreír, llorar, preocuparse, enojarse. He visto todo de ella, incluso cuantos lunares tiene en su cuerpo e incluso todos sus lugares privados. ¿Dices que quieres domarla? Alguien como tú nunca podría hacer algo como eso"

"Maldito. ¿Qué le has hecho a rias?"

Cayo en mi trampa, ahora es mi oportunidad para provocarlo. Levante mi mano he hice la señal de victoria con mis dedos

"Lo hice con ella hasta el final"

Por supuesto eso es mentira, pero lo grite con fuerza y confianza a los 4 vientos. Más de un '¡¿Qué?!' se escucho

"Nos tocamos, besamos, abrazamos y acabe en su interior una y otra vez durante toda la semana que estuvimos en el campamento de entrenamiento. Fui quien tomo su virginidad"

La cara de riser estaba llena de ira, solo un empujón más y estallara. Por otro lado parece haber una conmoción en el lugar donde están buchou y los demás

"¿Eres inmortal y no te la cogiste? Eres una decepción"

"Maldito niño mal hablado"

Riser me lanzo la llamarada más grande de todas las que había hecho hasta ahora

"Como esperaba, se encabrono"

Recibí la llamarada de lleno, sin tratar de esquivarla. Voy a devorar estas llamas, use mi prana para liberar fuego negro de todo mi cuerpo

"Es inútil, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Solo ríndete o serás convertido en cenizas"

"No me rendiré, definitivamente no me rendiré. Yo soy el peón de rias gremory, tal vez mi cuerpo no sea inmortal como el tuyo pero mi alma si lo es"

Continúe expulsando fuego negro hasta que me quede completamente sin prana

"Todo tu poder mágico ha desaparecido, en poco tiempo esta realidad también desaparecerá y tu terminaras completamente quemado"

Trague, poco a poco estaba comiendo las llamas de riser hasta que no quedo ninguna

"¿Qué rayos? ¡Se está comiendo mis llamas!"

"Sabían a pollo. Gracias por la comida"

"Nunca había visto a nadie hacer algo como eso ¿Qué eres maldito?"

"¿No me había presentado antes? Bien, me presentare de nuevo de todas formas, así que escucha y no lo olvides. Yo soy rey, el hijo del Enryūō Igneel, un dragon slayer"

"¿El hijo de un rey dragón? ¿Dragon slayer?"

"Magia que convierte las parte del cuerpo en las de un dragón. Magia enseñada por dragones para matar dragones. Puedo devorar el fuego hecho por mana o ki, pero ya que tus llamas estaban hechas de reishi no había podido comerlas hasta ahora ¿Quieres saber cómo lo hice?"

"Vaciaste tu contenedor mágico. Lo dejaste sin nada de prana para así poder absorber reishi, sin que el mana o el ki te lo impidieran"

"Bien hecho por darte cuenta. Otro dragon slayer me dijo acerca de este método pero es un poco peligroso"

"No es solo un 'poco peligroso', es sumamente arriesgado. Si no hubiera funcionado, tus reservas de magia hubieran quedado en 0. Se necesita de mucha suerte para lograr que eso funcione"

"Tal vez no lo parezca, pero soy un hombre con mucha suerte. Lo siento, pero tus llamas ya no me harán efecto y no puedes usar ningún otro poder demoniaco, por lo que estas en jaque"

"¿Quién dice que no puedo usar algo diferente a mis llamas?"

"No te esfuerces en intentar engañarme. Durante todas tus peleas solo has usado llamas demoniacas, no puedes usar nada más. Nunca intentaste aprender algo más"

Mientras charlaba con riser, note como mi chaqueta estaba hecha pedazos

"Has dañado mi chaqueta favorita. Aunque yo tengo parte de la culpa, pensé que resistiría mas ya que está hecha de plumas de fénix y son resistentes al prana"

Me quite mi chaqueta, inmediatamente los ojos de riser se abrieron ampliamente

"Tu… brazo… ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?"

Riser no hablaba de mi brazo izquierdo de dragón, sino del derecho. Hojas de espadas salían de adentro hacia afuera por todo el brazo, cortando la piel y empapándose de sangre

"No le prestes atención. Es solo un pequeño precio por utilizar el Reality Marble"

Aunque digo de no le preste atención, la verdad es que es algo molesto, da la sensación de que mi brazo se está quemando mientras innumerables agujas lo perforan

"¿Qué tal si dejamos el calentamiento y nos tomamos esta pelea enserio, riser?"

Riser se puso en guardia inmediatamente

"Modo Hōō-en" (llamas de fénix)

Llamas con forma de ala salieron en mi espalda mi fuego usual es de un color rojo vivo, mientras que las llamas de riser son anaranjadas. El fuego negro es un estado más avanzado del fuego de dragon slayer

"Aquí voy. Metsu ryu ougi kokuren Hōōyū-enken" (arte secreta del asesino de dragones loto negro espada llameante de fénix)

Combine mi fuego negro en mi mano izquierda con las llamas en la derecha y los moldee en forma de una espada gigante apuntando hacia el cielo, para después descenderla hacia riser. El ataque impacto con tanta fuerza que parecía como si estuviera hecho de metal

"¡AAAHHHH!"

Riser grito con suma fuerza, su cuerpo había recibido quemaduras graves, pero aun después de ser herido por sus propias llamas, su cuerpo se regeneraba igual que antes

La habilidad para usar sus llamas también desapareció de mí. Parece que solo podía usarlas en un solo ataque

[Aibō, tu prana está cerca de acabarse]

"Lo se ddraig"

Había expulsado todo mi prana para comer las llamas de riser, asi que para recuperar algo absorbí el que estaba en el aire, soy capaz de hacer esto porque estoy en mi 'dimension'

Pero probablemente solo pueda usar 3 hechizos más y eso será todo. Tengo que analizar la situación calmadamente. El problema es su regeneración, si tan solo pudiera anularla entonces ganar sería fácil. Es fácil pensarlo pero ¿Cómo podría lograr eso? ¿Hay alguna arma que pueda cancelar su habilidad? Cancelar… Lo tengo ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?

Tendré que usar todo el mana que me queda, pero si todo sale bien podre terminar esta pelea finalmente

Mientras planeaba mi estrategia, riser ya continuaba regenerándose. Él mantenía su distancia de mí y parece que no atacara imprudentemente, debe pensar que me comeré sus llamas y por eso no las usa, provocarlo será más difícil que antes. En ese momento… me quite mi camiseta negra

"¿Por qué te estas desnudando?"

"La ropa restringe mis movimientos"

Lo dije como si fuera algo obvio, por cierto mi camiseta también está hecha de pluma de fénix así que resiste el prana, incluso disminuye el daño de las llamas de riser. Usualmente no me preocupo por ser quemado, pero uso mi chaqueta y mi camiseta como ropa de combate, así que es una protección extra

Ahora que me la quite estoy listo. Hice aparecer una delgada daga dentada en mi mano izquierda. Solo me quedan dos hechizos más, no puedo desperdiciarlos

"No sé qué sea esa cosa, pero no parece ser peligrosa. Eso significa que estas planeando algo"

Estoy seguro de que riser no se dejara golpear fácilmente, será todo o nada

"Double ignite"

Todas mis habilidades físicas se han duplicado, con esto sin importar cuan atento esto o cuán lejos se encuentre él no podrá esquivarme. Un instante basto para que pudiera cortar a riser con la daga

Riser estuvo a punto de lanzarme una de sus llamas pero no lo hizo, tal vez porque pensaba que las comería igual que antes así que todo lo que hizo fue golpearme en la cara. El golpe no me causo mucho daño, aun así decidí retroceder

"¿Qué se supone que intentabas hacer?"

Riser pregunto con un tono arrogante, yo solo lo señale con mí dedo y dije

"Eso"

Riser miro donde yo le apuntaba. En su estómago, del lado derecho había un corte poco profundo del que salía un poco de sangre, lo extraño era que no estaba sanando

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"Esta daga tiene la capacidad de cancelar las magias, se llama rule breaker. La modifique un poco para que funcionara con tu poder demoniaco, para ser precisos cancele tu habilidad para regenerarte. Aunque fue algo arriesgado, solo funciona una de cada 10 veces que la uso"

Pude que él no lo notara debido a m velocidad, pero lo corte 10 veces aunque solo funciono después del último corte. Riser se llenó de miedo, probablemente pensaba que jamás podría volver a regenerarse de otra herida

"No te preocupes. Sera solo algo temporal, y en caso de que se te ocurre romper esta daga te advierto que ni así recuperaras tu regeneración"

Estoy seguro de eso, el problema es que no sé cuánto tiempo durara, podría ser un minuto o un día. Tengo que derrotarlo ahora

"Prepárate. Acabare esto ahora"

Al escuchar mis palabras, riser inmediatamente levanto un círculo mágico defensivo; no esperaba que pudiera usar magia defensiva. Tendré que golpearlo con un ataque que arrase con esa defensa y lo termine. Por lo que he aprendido de él hasta ahora puedo decir que es muy resistente y ese círculo mágico probablemente resista un dragon shot con mi poder duplicado. En ese caso… voy a golpearlo con un bombardero

Junte mis manos e hice una pose como si fuera a lanzar un kame hame ha, además un círculo mágico brillaba en el piso debajo de mí. Esta es mi técnica final, la razón no es porque sea la más fuerte, sino porque combina el mana en mi interior con el que esparcí en la atmosfera al lanzar cada uno de mis ataques. Básicamente estoy reciclando el mana que acabo de usar, es una versión mejorada del dragon shot

El mana que acumule era tan grande que no cabía en mis manos. Cuando acumule suficiente, moví mis manos de atrás hacia delante y lo lance

"Luciferion Breaker Dragon"

Una gran cantidad de poder mágico fue lanzado en dirección a riser a una increíble velocidad, destruyendo el piso por el que pasaba y emitiendo una fuerte luz roja. Cuando el ataque toco tierra se produjo una gran explosión que sacudió la tierra

Luego de unos segundos, los temblores cesaron y la luz del ataque disminuyo hasta desaparecer por completo. Riser estaba completamente… ileso

"Yo falle"

Mi voz salió en apenas un murmullo. Mi ataque había fallado. Todo mi cuerpo se sintió pesado de repente, lo que provoco que el ataque se desviara del objetivo. Caí al suelo sin poder moverme

 **AFTERWORK**

A pesar de trabajar todos los días en este cap, no pude evitar la demora y es que es describir un batalla de la manera más detallada posible me es complicado. Me di cuenta que lo más difícil de hacer un fict (para mi) es comenzar cada capítulo, pero una vez iniciado no puedo dejarlo hasta terminarlo

No sé si alguien más aparte de mi estuvo confundido con el balance breaker cuando apareció en el anime (en ese tiempo no había leído la novela), ni siquiera explicaron cuál era su poder ni nada acerca de él. Todo se aclaró cuando leí las palabras del autor al final del volumen 2, él lo llamo algo parecido al bankai o al super saiyajin

 **Definiciones**

Hōō: fénix en japonés

Fenghuang: la versión china del fénix

Enryūō: rey dragón de las llamas

 **Respuestas a reveiw**

Esta vez no hay reveiws para responder :'(

 **Notas**

Les dejare una lista de la magia usada por rey

Take over: recién aprendida por él. Magia usada en el anime/manga fairy tail

Dragon slayer de fuego: aprendida por medios desconocidos, tambien del anime/manga fairy tail

Dragon slayer fuego negro: una versión avanzada y más fuerte del Dragon slayer de fuego ordinario, incluso devora las llamas de riser. Aunque no lo crean lo pensé antes de que saliera en el anime :v

Dragón de llamas eléctricas: mescla el fuego de Dragon slayer con los rayos de Dragon slayer

Dragon slayer de la oscuridad: aprendida a través de medios desconocidos (para ustedes). El Kurogan es básicamente un rasengan negro

Magia de relámpagos: como se mencionó, rey es malo con esta magia y solo domina el raiken

Proyección: magia que permite la creación de objetos, ya la había usado en el volumen 0. Usada en el anime fate stay night

Gae Buidhe: esta lanza aparece en fate zero

Ea: la espada del héroe y rey gilgamesh. Aparece en fate zero y en fate stay nght. Enuma Elish es el nombre de la técnica que usa

Kanshou y Bakuya: espadas gemelas, también del anime fate stay night y las armas predilectas de rey, ya que se ajustan a su estilo de pelea

Dáinsleif y Gram: son las espadas demoniacas que (alerta de spoiler de dxd) kiba usa en las novelas a partir del volumen 12

Reality marble: es una magia que materializa y proyecta una dimensión artificial creada por el usuario. Es una magia de alto nivel

Ice maker: magia alquímica que crea y moldea hielo

Lanza del relámpago, sonido y cero son técnicas tomadas de bleach

Ráfaga de leones, si es un plagio de naruto, igual que el Taka no otoshi

Ignite: este es creada por mi, puede compararse con el kaio ken de goku o el gear second de luffy, pero en realidad esta basada en la magia accel de fate zero. Me costó trabajo ponerle nombre

Ancient kaiser arts y Haō Dankū Ken: son un estilo de pelea y un ataque de la serie nanoha vivid. En este fict estarán muy relacionados con rey

Creo que no se me escapa nada más. Siendo asi, eso es todo por ahora, por cierto ya tengo planeado los futuros arcos, este primer arco acabara en el próximo volumen. También tengo planeado las historias Dx de los volúmenes 2, 3 y 4

Por último, me tomare un tiempo, no para holgazanear, sino porque tengo unas ideas para futuros capítulos y sino las escribo las olvidare, estuve posponiendo hacerlo ya que estaba escribiendo este capítulo pero ahora que termine poder hacerlo

Como siempre, les agradezco por seguir mi fict y espero seguir contando con que lo leerán XD No olviden unirse a mi página de Facebook **_EROMONOGATARI PROJECT_** en la que traducimos doujin al español y a mi canal de youtube **_ANIMES SIN FINES DE LUCRO_** donde podrán descargar animes sin spam ni molestas páginas de emergencia (sigo odiando esas cosas)


	17. volume 2 new life

**New life**

"Yo… ¿falle?"

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y caí de frente al suelo. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué de repente me siento agotado?

[Aibo. Tus sellos de restricción volvieron a activarse, al hacerlo tu poder disminuyo considerablemente causando un gran estrés en tu cuerpo. Para empeorar la situación, ese último ataque dejo tus reservas de prana cerca de 0]

Mis sellos, ya veo. Mi cuerpo recién reencarnado no podía soportar todo mi poder, por eso buchou me coloco unos sellos para así auto-protegerme, esos sellos fueron forzados a abrirse cuando utilice el Balance breaker, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a cerrarse. Ddraig me lo advirtió

Maldición, si solo me hubiera dado prisa. Unos segundos más y habría ganado. Sin mi poder, el Reality Marble que había creado se deshizo poco a poco. Todos regresamos al salón de ceremonias. Podía sentir las frías gotas de agua cayendo sobre mí y escuchar el sonido de los truenos, aún continuaba la lluvia que causo mi ataque de fuego antes de transportarnos a mi Reality Marble

"No sé qué te paso, pero esto se acabó. Ya no te queda más prana. Eres un 'low-class devil, tu destino era perder contra mi"

Riser estaba parado frente a mí diciendo esas palabras. Cuando termino dio media vuelta para empezar a alejarse. Use toda la fuerza que me quedaba para sujetarlo de la pierna, si lo dejo ir la pelea definitivamente será dada como terminada

"Espera"

"¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!"

"Me niego"

"Te dije que me sueltes"

Riser empezó a pisarme en la espalda con su pie libre, pero aun así no lo solté. No fue hasta que riser pateo con fuerza mi cabezo y me envió a volar, que libere su pierna

Su patada fue tan fuerte que me envió contra la pared, provocando un ruido sordo. Me apoye en la pared y de alguna manera logre ponerme de pie, mis piernas están temblando siento como si fuera a caerme en cualquier momento

"Déjalo ya ¿Quieres? ¿Qué estas intentando probar? Ya te has quedado sin prana y apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. ¿Por qué te esfuerzas es seguir con una pelea la cual no puedes ganar?"

Riser se escucha irritado. Junto mis manos frente a mi pecho en un intento de canalizar mi mana

"Porque lo prometí. Prometí que ganaría, esa es razón suficiente para levantarme y derrotarte. Además, nunca he pensado que no puedo ganar esta pelea"

"Son solo idioteces. No importa cuanto lo intentes, ya no te queda prana. Además, tu maldición que cancelaba mi regeneración ha comenzado a desaparecer"

Podía ver como las heridas de riser empezaban a sanar lentamente

"Aun me queda mana, aunque solo sea poco puedo sentirlo. Exprimiré hasta la última gota"

[Aibo, aun con eso no será suficiente]

No necesito que me lo digas, lo sé muy bien. Necesito poder, no tiene que ser mucho, con un poco bastara

 **[¿QUIERES PODER?]**

¿Esa voz otra vez?

 **[¿NECESITAS PODER?]**

Si, lo necesito

 **[Y CUANDO OBTENGAS ESE PODER ¿LO DESTRUIRÁS?]**

¿Destruir?… No, no lo destruiré. Solo deseo derrotarlo

-0-

A algunos metros de rey, rias y compañía estaban observando la batalla. Las habilidades de rey eran algo inesperadas para todos. Sus ataques no dejaban de impresionarlos, aun cuando en su mayoría no le hacían nada a riser

En el momento en que la pelea parecía haberse decidido a favor de rey, este cayó al suelo y la dimensión que había creado se desvaneció. Ya en el salón de ceremonias, aun cuando parecía que no podría continuar peleando, rey se puso de pie

Rias tenía su corazón en la mano, quería gritarle a rey que se detuviera. La vida de rey era más importante que su propio compromiso pero su angustia no la dejaba pronunciar ninguna palabra

"Sheliss-sama, lo mejor sería que de por terminado el encuentro. Suminoe-kun ya ha llegado a su límite"

Sona consideraba que eso era lo más sensato y de hecho así era. Sheliss también lo sabía, si el oponente de riser hubiera sido cualquier otro ella hubiera detenido el encuentro sin dudarlo. Pero quien estaba peleando era rey, era su hermanito. Pensar en eso la hizo esbozar una sonrisa

"Pareces preocupada por él, sona"

"Es un miembro de la nobleza de rias, es natural que me preocupe por los subordinados de mi amiga. Además de que también es un estudiante de la escuela a la que asisto"

"¿Así que es por eso? Ya veo, bueno déjame decirte algo. No hay manera de que detenga esta pelea"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ambos están peleando con su orgullo en juego. Ambos están tratando de probar que son capaces de derrotar al otro"

Sona dejo salir un suspiro

"¿Por qué los hombres siempre están tratando de probar algo?"

"Los hombres son así y en muchos casos ese tipo de cosas son las que nos gustan a las mujeres de ellos. Ahora, no apartes la vista de la batalla, está por terminar"

Sona observo fijamente a rey, estaba hecho un desastre y parecía no quedarle fuerza, pero aun así rebozaba de confianza, tanto que podría hacer pensar a otros que es un tonto por creer que puede ganar en ese estado

Todos los presentes observaban en silencio, expectantes. Riser se preparaba para atacar y terminar con la pelea. Mientras tanto, rey había conseguido reunir en su mano derecha el poco mana que le quedaba y pequeños relámpagos brotaban de la palma

"Raiken"

"¿Crees que esos pequeños rayos bastaran para vencerme?"

"¿Quién dijo que los usaría para atacarte, riser?"

Un fuerte destellos ilumino el salón y casi de inmediato un fuerte estruendo resonó en el aire. Un relámpago había aterrizado en el salón de ceremonias, el lugar de impacto no fue otro más que donde rey estaba de pie, produciendo una espesa cortina de humo e impidiéndole a todos ver el estado de rey

Cuando el humo finalmente se disipo la figura del chico fue una vez más visible. Rey estaba de pie y su cuerpo despedía relámpagos

"Gracias por la comida"

Fueron las únicas palabras dichas por el joven de ojos bicolores

"Maldito. Te comiste los relámpagos"

Riser no ocultaba su sorpresa, y no era él única. Todos en el salón estaban asombrados de alguna manera. Rey había creado relámpagos con la poca magia que le quedaba para así llamar los que estaban en el cielo y comerlos, ayudándolo a restablecer parte de su poder. Sheliss mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras trataba de controlar su excitación

Rey libero una gran aura oscura de todo su cuerpo, era tan fuerte que su bufanda se zafo y cayó al suelo. El aura oscura se mesclaba con los relámpagos, dándoles a estos un tono violeta. El aspecto de rey también había cambiado, su cabello estaba totalmente erizado, y las partes de tonalidad plateada se habían vuelto negras al igual que los iris de sus ojos

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Rias sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. El aspecto de rey le recordó a la manera en que se descontrolo durante el rating game. Pero aun cuando ella no lo sabía, el rey de ahora tenía completo control de sus acciones

"Los relámpagos se están mesclando con la oscuridad"

Las palabras de sheliss disminuyeron la ansiedad de rias, en otras palabras este era un poder diferente al que uso en el rating game. Lo que veía ahora era a un dragón de rayos oscuros

"Acabemos con esto"

Las palabras de rey eran acompañadas por el sonido de los relámpagos que emanaba

Sin ninguna advertencia, rey corrió hacia riser alcanzándolo antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. Embutió su puño con rayos y oscuridad para después clavarlo con fuerza en el estómago de riser, dejándolo sin aire

Sí darle tiempo a riser para recuperar el aliento, rey cubrió su pierna de igual forma que antes y le aserto una patada ascendente en la barbilla. Los golpes de rey destrozaban el piso a su alrededor

Rey expulso una corriente de oscuridad rodeada de relámpagos desde sus manos tras él, el aspecto era parecido al de las alas de un dragón. Al mover sus brazos de atrás hacia adelante, ambas corrientes fueron lanzadas hacia riser, golpeándolo

Inmediatamente, la mano derecha de rey fue cubierta por rayos y la izquierda por oscuridad. Al lanzarlos hacia riser y chocarse entre sí generaron una gran explosión que sacudió todo el salón. Después de recibir el ataque, riser fue elevado varios metros en el aire

Rey acumulo relámpagos y oscuridad dentro de su boca, para luego lanzarlo en forma de un gran rugido comparable al que uso para derrotar a Yubellna en el rating game. La potencia del ataque era tan grande que el solo impulso hizo volar a varios diablos que estaban alrededor e incluso hizo temblar la tierra

Riser recibió un golpe directo del ataque, el cual se mantuvo por poco menos de un minuto, antes de cesar. Riser se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo y no parecía moverse

Muchos diablos estaban boquiabiertos y completamente perplejos al ver un ataque de esa magnitud, eso incluía a rias y los otros miembros del club. Pero Sheliss mantenía su sonrisa relajada

"Ya he terminado con el espectáculo, a menos que tú quieras ser el siguiente"

Rey miraba a Sirzechs mientras decía eso

"No, estoy satisfecho con lo que nos has mostrado"

Rey hizo un quejido de disgusto y movió su mirada a otro lado, más específicamente a rias. Ella también mantenía su mirada fija en rey. Cuando este suspiro, su apariencia regreso a ser la misma que solía tener, con sus ojos de color rojo

Rey fue en dirección hacia rias, pero antes de poder alcanzarla alguien lo llamo desde atrás

"Espera"

Era riser, que estaba de pie. Rey solo lo miro de reojo mientras decía

"No te levantes, te hará mal. Esto se acabó"

Rey continúo caminando con su vista hacia adelante, pero riser hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Corrió en dirección a rey con su brazo cubierto con llamas, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca lanzo un golpe a la cara de rey.

Rey evito el golpe por apenas unos centímetros y miro a riser con ira

"Eres un tonto"

Rey libero de nuevo un aura oscura revestida con relámpagos y cubrió con ambos elementos su brazo para después golpear a riser en la barbilla, elevándolo una vez mas

Rey cubrió su cuerpo completamente con relámpagos y oscuridad, para después lanzarse hacia riser, acertándole un devastador golpe con la cabeza en el abdomen. Riser también fue cubierto por ambos elementos y ambos comenzaron a ascender a gran velocidad, dejando atrás una gran estela de oscuridad

El salón quedo nuevamente en silencio, mientras la lluvia paraba poco a poco. Finalmente, algo cayó del cielo chocando con fuerza contra el piso

"¿Quién es?"

"No lo sé, no puedo verlo"

El impacto levanto una cortina de polvo, los diablos expectante aguardaban mientras el polvo se dispersaba, la persona en el suelo era…

"Es riser-dono"

"Onii-sama"

Ravel corrió hasta estar al lado de su hermano, el cual aún estaba consiente. Las heridas de riser estaban sanando muy lentamente, tal vez por la maldición del ruler breaker o porque se había quedado sin energías

Rias y los demás miraron al cielo, a través del techo destruido, esperando ver a rey, pero lo único que aterrizo fue la pañoleta que él usaba para amarrarse el cabello

-0-

Me duele todo el cuerpo. Tal vez me excedí un poco con ese último ataque

"¿Qué te pareció ddraig?"

[Estuviste bien en esta batalla aibo]

Hice una pequeña sonrisa al oír las palabras de ddraig. Dejando eso de lado ¿Cuánto abre ascendido?. Podía sentir que mi cuerpo estaba cayendo muy rápido mientras mantenía mi vista en el cielo. ¿La gravedad de este mundo será igual a la de Earth Land? Tal vez me eleve tanto que sobrepase la atmosfera… No, eso no puede haber pasado ¿o sí?

Mientras me preocupaba por haber atravesado la atmosfera, alguien me atrapo. Se trataba de koneko-chan, una loli me está cargando al estilo princesa. No creí que el día en que esto pasara llegaría

"Gracias, koneko-chan"

"Gracias por tu duro trabajo"

"Lo hiciste, rey-kun"

Akeno-san y kiba volaron hasta donde estamos koneko y yo, felicitándome

"…Nos vamos"

"¿Huh?"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, koneko-chan me lanzo, aún estoy a una gran altura y no puedo volar

"¡Koneko-chaaaaannnnnn!"

Cuando me preguntaba en que estaba pensando esa loli al lanzarme, una vez más sentí como alguien me atrapaba en el aire, se trataba de la mujer por la que había venido a este mundo

"Buchou"

"Rey. Gracias rey. Mi rey"

Lentamente descendimos hasta el salón de ceremonias, o lo que quedaba de el para ser más preciso. Mientras me apoyaba en buchou, recorrí el salón con la mirada hasta que finalmente vi a riser, se encontraba tirado en el suelo y junto a él estaba su hermana

Me separe de buchou y camine hasta él, pero su hermana se interpuso entre nosotros, me miraba molesta, como si quisiera decirme algo

"Si tienes alguna queja adelante, dila. Derrotare a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino"

La hermana de riser se hecha a un lado, mientras evita verme a la cara. Camine un poco más y me detuve cuando estuve frente a riser, sus heridas ya habían sanado. Cuando me vio sus ojos se llenaron de terror y sus cuerpo comenzó a temblar

"Eso que estas sintiendo es miedo"

Los ojos de riser se abren enormemente al escucharme

"Pero no es malo, el miedo es algo que llevan todos los seres vivos grabado en sus almas. Ahora que lo conoces, puedes hacerte más fuerte y tal vez más amable"

Me gire para regresar al lado de buchou, agregando solo algo más

"Cuando te hayas vuelto más fuerte volvamos a pelear. Te estaré esperando ansiosamente, yo también me volveré más fuerte"

"Como jueza doy por terminada esta batalla. El ganador es el siervo de gremory"

Eres una tonta sheliss. No soy el siervo de gremory, soy el peón de rias-buchou

No sé si fue por las palabras de sheliss, pero me relaje. Tal vez fue por esto que mi cuerpo perdió todas sus fuerzas y caí de espalda al suelo

"¡Rey!"

Buchou y las demás se apresuraron hacia mí

"¿Estas bien rey?"

Mi estómago dejo salir un ruido en respuesta a buchou

"Tengo hambre. Había olvidado que no comí nada desde el rating game"

"¿Viniste a pelear sin haber comido por 2 días? ¿En que estabas pensando?"

Kaichou dijo eso mientras mantenía su actitud seria

"Estaba un poco apurado por lo que no tuve tiempo"

"En el tren debió haber algo que pudieras comer"

Seguramente era como buchou decía

"Me ocupe haciendo los preparativos para venir aquí y no medio tiempo para comer algo"

"Espera, te traeré algo para que comas"

Buchou miro a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera darme para comer, pero no encontró nada. El salón probablemente haya tenido comidas y bebidas antes de que la batalla empezara, pero después de esta todo estaba en ruinas, además de mojado

"No te preocupes buchou, estaré bien"

Me puse de pie mientras decía eso, luego estire mi cuerpo. Inmediatamente de di cuenta de que fue una mala idea, cada parte de mi cuerpo sentía un agudo dolor, sobre todo mi brazo derecho

"…Senpai"

Koneko-chan me llamo, cuando la vi en sus manos tenía mi chaqueta y mi camisa, además de mi pañoleta

"…No te pasees medio desnudo"

Ahora que lo recuerdo, me las quite mientras peleaba

"Gracias"

Las tome una por una y me vestí. Lo primero que hice fue atarme el cabello, odio llevarlo suelto. Luego me puse mi camiseta y por ultimo mi chaqueta, la cual estaba dañada. También me asegure de colocarme adecuadamente el sudario, me falta algo

"Toma"

Quien dijo eso fue kaichou, que sostenía mi bufanda

"Parece importante para ti, debes tener más cuidado para no perderla"

"Gracias"

La tome y me la puse alrededor del cuello, finalmente extendí mi mano hacia buchou

"Regresemos"

"Sí"

Ambos caminamos hasta un hombre mayor de cabello rojo, era el padre de buchou; junto a él estaba aquella mujer de cabello castaño que se había mantenido mirándome todo el tiempo, incluso ahora no me queta su mirada de encima. En serio ¿Quién es esta mujer?

"Ossan, me llevare a rias-buchou conmigo, a menos que tenga algo que decir"

El padre de buchou no dijo nada, solo puso una expresión de decepción y nos dejó pasar. Guarde a zeomon, blackwargreymon y Monitamon en mi digivice y sujete a buchou, levantándola como una princesa

"¿Qué haces?"

"Ya te lo había dicho ¿no? Te estoy secuestrando"

Con ella en mis brazos salí del salón corriendo, quiero salir de aquí antes de que alguien cambie de opinión o interfieran

-0-

Ya una vez fuera del edificio baje a buchou con cuidado. Kiba, akeno-san, koneko-chan y kaichou nos siguieron

"¿Qué ocurre rey? Pareces deprimido"

"Buchou, lo lamento. No pude cumplir la promesa que te hice y ganar el rating game. Fui débil, pero… me hare más fuerte y prometo que te protegeré"

"Gracias"

"Buenas palabras y buena batalla, dragon boy"

Sheliss apareció de improvisto frente a nosotros, lo cual es algo que no esperaba

"Sheliss-sama, gracias por supervisar la pelea"

"No fue nada rias, fue una batalla muy entretenida. Aunque incluso si ganaste, la pasaste muy mal"

"Si hubiera tenido que matarlo habría sido más fácil"

Dije lo que creía sin pensarlo

"¿Dices que habrías podido matar a un phenex?"

Sheliss pregunto curiosa pero no sorprendida

"Hay muchas formas para hacerlo. Tengo balas que pueden matar diablos, habrían funcionado incluso con un phenex, si hubiera perforado su corazón o cabeza con Gae Buidhe habría sido una muerte segura. También habría ganado si lo hubiera sellado, pero soy malo en eso"

"Veo que pensaste en muchas cosas. Dime dragon boy ¿Mi obsequio te ayudo mucho?"

¿Por qué menciona eso? Estoy podría hacer que sospechen de nuestra relación. No, ahora que lo recuerdo, grayfia me lo entrego, supongo que en algún momento podría decírselo a buchou, por lo que está bien si lo sabe ahora

"Sí, me ayudo a recuperar mis fuerzas. Se lo agradezco"

"¿De qué obsequio habla?"

"Le envié un incienso que aliviaría el dolor de su cuerpo. Fue un presente por su buen desempeño en el rating game"

"Muchas gracias sheliss-sama. Vamos rey, agrádesele también"

"No te preocupes rias, no es necesario"

Sheliss detuvo a buchou que me estaba pidiendo hacer una reverencia

"No vine aquí solo para elogiarte por tu pelea, sino también para darte esto"

Sheliss hizo aparecer una pequeña caja de aspecto lujoso en sus manos y me la dio

"¿Qué es esto?"

La abrí, adentro había una medalla

"Es un reconocimiento que se les da a los diablos que muestran el mejor desempeño durante los rating game"

Debe ser como un premio al jugador más valioso. Saque la medalla y la mire fijamente

"Incluso si perdiste, demostraste que la determinación y el trabajo duro pueden superar el talento innato, igual que en la batalla de hace un momento. Aunque en esta última me pareció que exageraste un poco"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Tu brazo derecho está gravemente herido y el izquierdo se convirtió en el de un dragón"

"No me molesta que mi brazo sea el de un dragón y mi brazo derecho ya está sanando"

Las hojas teñidas de rojo en mi brazo derecho habían comenzado a caerse y las heridas se cerraban, a la vez que la sangre se evaporaba. Realmente he recuperado mi magia

"Por favor gírate dándome la espalda, quisiera cerciorarme de algo"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Cuando le di la espalda como me lo había pedido, sheliss puso su mano justo sobre mi columna vertebral

"Como pensaba, debido a que te sobre esforzado demasiado una pequeña parte de tu circuito mágico se quemó"

"¿En serio?"

Sheliss me dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda, una sensación incomoda apareció de repente en el lugar donde me toco

"¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¿Qué hiciste?"

Pregunte eso mientras intentaba alcanzar con mis manos donde ella me había tocado

"Arregle tu circuito mágico. Probablemente sentiste como si colocaras hielo en una quemadura recién hecha, eso significa que funciono"

"De hecho, se sintió exactamente de esa manera"

La mirada de sheliss de pronto se convirtió en usa seria

"Tu ¿Quieres morir?"

Los ojos de buchou se abrieron completamente al escuchar lo que sheliss me dijo

"Hiciste fluir prana a través de tus vasos sanguíneos como si fueran circuitos mágicos. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso? Un pequeño descuido y el prana hará que tus vasos revienten y te desangres"

"No tengo talento para la magia, así que tengo que hacer todo lo que pueda para estar a la altura de los demás. Además, tengo confianza en mí control de prana"

Sheliss no dijo más nada, seguro piensa que será sospechoso si muestra más preocupación por un 'desconocido' como yo

"Fue una gran pelea"

Repentinamente otra persona apareció junto a nosotros, se trata del maou Sirzechs, que está acompañado de grayfia. Inmediatamente me puse en guardia, con solo ver a este tipo me irrito

"Vamos, no tiene que ponerte así"

Sirzechs mantenía su sonrisa relajada mientras decía eso, pero no cambie mi actitud

"Parece que no te agrado"

"Sí, no me agradas. Sentándote a observar como tu hermana menor es obligada a hacer algo que no quiere, no te entiendo en absoluto. ¿Sabes lo mucho que buchou esperaba tu ayuda? Y aun así no hiciste nada solo para mantener las apariencias"

Tome a Sirzechs del cuello de su ropa y lo jale hacia mí

"Realmente deseo golpearte"

"Rey, cálmate. Entiendo porque onii-sama no hizo nada, así que…"

"¡No está bien!"

No hay manera de que este bien

"Entiendo quién eres y entiendo tu posición. En cualquier mundo, aquellos que no siguen las reglas son basura, eso lo sé. Pero aquellos que ignoran el sufrimiento de un ser querido son aun peor"

"Cálmate dragon boy, no tienes que perdonar al cabeza dura de Sirzechs pero entiende que es una mala idea empezar una pelea con el ahora"

'Ahora' en otras palabras puedo arreglar las cosas con él en otro momento. Después de pensar eso, solté a Sirzechs

"De igual manera, Sirzechs tiene que hacerse responsable por todo lo que ha pasado, eso incluye disculparse con la familia phenex y con aquellos diablos que resultaron heridos durante la pelea, los cuales no son pocos. También están los daños del edificio, puedes considerarlo un castigo"

"¿Podrías ayudarme con eso sheliss?"

"Yo te advertí que tendrías que hacerte responsable por lo que pudiera pasar"

Ya veo, así que él es quien debe dar la cara por todo este asunto, en ese caso…

Cubrí mi mano con magia oscura y lance la magia hacia el edificio, cuando esta impacto el edificio se desmorono poco a poco. Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor

"¡¿Qué hiciste?!"

"Mi mano resbalo"

"¡Mentira!"

Kaichou me reclamo, pero yo solo mire en dirección opuesta a ella y la ignore

"También deberás disculparte por eso Sirzechs"

Una sonrisa malvada se formó en mi rostro al escuchar las palabras de sheliss

Sirzechs dejo salir un suspiro

"De cualquier forma, solo quería felicitarte por tu victoria. Esa es la única razón por la que vine. Felicidades"

Sin importarme lo que dijera, mantuve mis ojos en una dirección diferente de donde él estaba. Sirzechs comenzó a alejarse junto con grayfia

De repente, el bolsillo de mi pantalón comenzó a brillar. El brillo provenía del papel con el círculo mágico que me había dado grayfia. Cuando saque el papel el brillo se intensifico y una gran criatura apareció de repente

"¿Y esto?"

"Es un grifo"

"No era eso a lo que me refería buchou, lo que quería saber es ¿por qué apareció? ¿Qué se supone que haga con él?"

"Ara ara. ¿Por qué no llevas a buchou hasta el tren en él, rey-kun? Nosotros usaremos el círculo mágico"

"¿Está bien eso?"

"Sí. ¿Puedo pedírtelo?"

"Sí buchou"

Subí en el asiento que estaba sobre el grifo y luego ayude a buchou a subir, sentándola de lado frente a mí

"Los veré en el tren"

Todos sonreían mientras nos despedían. El grifo entonces alzo vuelo en el inmenso cielo del reino de los diablos, el cual a diferencia del de Earth Land, es purpura. Aunque es la primera vez que lo veo, me da un sentimiento de nostalgia

-0-

"Había preparado ese grifo para ayudarlos a escapar en el peor de los casos"

Sirzechs observaba al grifo en el que rey y rias volaban. A su lado se encontraba grayfia

"Si las cosas no hubieran resultado bien, habría sido un gran problema"

"Mi padre y el señor phenex se sienten mal por como resulto todo. Desafortunadamente el compromiso se ha roto"

"¿Desafortunadamente, dices? No parece que eso te moleste"

"Welsh dragon. Nunca imagine que el dragón rojo se convertiría en un diablo"

"Vanishing dragon. Quizás el encuentro con el dragón blanco no tardara mucho"

Sirzechs y grayfia continuaron viendo el cielo, sin saber que los caminos de los dos dragones celestiales ya se habían cruzado hace ya varios años

-0-

Mientras estaba concentrado admirando el cielo, la mano de buchou se posó con gentileza en mi mejilla

"¿Buchou?"

"Eres un tonto"

¿Es esa la manera de agradecerme después de todo lo que hice? Aunque parecía no querer decirlo de una mala manera. Buchou lucia aliviada, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima

La mano de buchou dejo mi mejilla y se movió a mi brazo de dragón. El rostro de buchou se llenó de tristeza al ver mi brazo cubierto de escamas rojas y mis dedos, que ahora eran prácticamente garras

"Le diste tu brazo al dragón a cambio de obtener ese poder ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero valió la pena. Ya que pude cancelar tu compromiso y traerte conmigo"

Realmente no me importa, no es como si hubiera perdido mi brazo. Pero parece que buchou no lo cree así

"¿Sabes que tu brazo ya no regresara a ser como antes?"

"Lo sé. Aunque no es un problema, asistimos a una academia mágica así que no creo que llame la atención. Aunque probablemente causare que muchos se preocupen"

"Cuando asia lo vea seguro que se pondrá a llorar"

Probablemente lo haga. Tendré que disculparme con ella de nuevo, también por haber perdido su cruz, la cual se quemo

"Pudimos cancelarlo el compromiso esta vez, pero en cualquier momento puede haber otro"

"Entonces la próxima vez daré mi brazo derecho, luego mis piernas y mis ojos"

"Rey"

Le mostré a buchou una sonrisa confiada mientras decía eso

"Una y otra vez iré a salvarte, sin importar las veces que sea necesario. Porque tú eres alguien importante para mí"

De repente, buchou pasó sus manos alrededor de cuello y junto sus labios con los míos en un beso, luego de unos 10 segundos nuestros labios se separaron

"Ese fue mi primer beso. Es algo muy importante para las chicas japonesas ¿cierto?"

"Eso creo. Pero ¿Estuvo bien dármelo?"

"Considéralo una recompensa por todo lo que hiciste por mi"

Sin duda, ese beso fue más de lo que esperaba, supongo que solo por eso valió la pena todo lo que hice

"¿O acaso te gustaría mi virginidad?"

"¿Estaría bien dármela?"

Buchou se echó a reír. No sé si estaba diciendo eso en serio o en broma, pero me alegra que vuelva a ser la de antes

"Rey, he decidido algo"

Luego de terminar de reír, buchou dijo eso mientras volvía a acariciar mi mejilla

"¿Qué es?"

"Quisiera vivir también en tu casa"

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero estar más cerca de los miembros de mi familia"

"Solo por si acaso, ¿no estarás pensando en hacer que kiba, akeno-san y koneko-chan se muden también? ¿O sí?"

"No, los he conocido desde ya un tiempo, por ahora quiero reforzar mi relación contigo y ya que asia está viviendo en tu casa, será como matar 2 pájaros de un tiro"

"No me molesta, pero tendrás que convencer a najenda primero"

"No te preocupes, como diablo soy buena con las negociaciones"

"No creo que sea tan fácil. Incluso si lo consigues no quedan más habitaciones disponibles"

"Entonces me quedare en tu cuarto"

"Eso definitivamente no se podrá"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por muchas razones. Para empezar todos en casa estarán en desacuerdo con esa idea"

"Entonces remodelare la casa para hacer un cuarto nuevo"

Parece que sin importar lo que diga, buchou no va a echar marcha atrás. Esto va a ser problemático, pero también está bien

-0-

En un salón en el reino de los diablos, se encontraban reunidos el líder de la familia gremory y la cabeza del clan phenex

"Lord phenex, lamento todo lo que ocurrió. Sé que esto puede ser grosero, pero acerca del compromiso…"

"No debe preocuparse. Parece que ambos nos dejamos llevar por la codicia, sobre todo yo, que ya tengo nietos"

"No. Esto también es mi culpa, ya que he puesto mi propio deseo en mi hija. Quizás fue por la avaricia que como diablos poseemos o debido a que estuvimos presentes en la última guerra"

"Su nombre es suminoe rey ¿verdad? Tal vez deba agradecerle, a mi hijo le hacía falta una derrota. El confiaba mucho en el poder de nuestra casa, esta puede ser una buena lección para él. La habilidad de los phenex no es invencible, si él pudo aprender eso será más que suficiente"

"Lord phenex…"

"Su hija posee un buen sirviente, el reino de los diablos podría ponerse interesante en un futuro cercano"

Después de decir esas palabras, la cabeza de la familia phenex se retiro

-0-

Estoy molido, después de llegar al tren donde akeno-san y los demás nos esperaban, partimos de regreso a Earth Land. Me quede dormido durante todo el viaje, cuando finalmente llegamos acompañe a buchou a su casa y después partí de regreso a la mía

"Ya regrese"

Luego de que cerrara la puerta principal de mi casa, alguien se abalanzo sobre mí, se trataba de asia

"Rey-san, que bueno que estas bien"

Le di unas cuantas palmaditas en su cabeza para reconfortarla

"Finalmente has llegado, hemos preparado una fiesta para celebrar tu victoria"

Ulvida se apareció diciendo eso

"Es muy tarde y estoy cansado, además mañana hay clases. Lo único que quiero es… cama"

Comencé a caminar en dirección a las escaleras para subir a mi cuarto, hasta que ulvida dijo…

"Preparamos mucha comida"

"Comida…"

Mi trayecto cambio en dirección al comedor. Todos estaban en el comedor, con excepción de najenda. Había mucha comida servida, mientras que alegría y preocupación se podía ver en la cara de muchos. Habían visto la pelea a través de los Monitamon de hiroto y ulvida, por lo que sabían todo lo que había pasado

Pero al final todo había resultado bien, por lo que celebramos felizmente por un rato, antes de irnos a dormir, esta noche me acosté con ikaros y nymph, aunque ellas no duermen así que simplemente se acuestan a mi lado

-0-

Un nuevo día empezó, hoy es viernes, por lo que hay clases. La rutina fue la normal, me levante, desayune, salimos de la casa para encontrarnos con kari y llegamos a la academia, por cierto tengo mi brazo izquierdo completamente vendado hasta mis dedos/garras

Cuando llegamos aún faltaban varios minutos para que las clases comenzaran, me separe de los demás para ir en dirección al salón del consejo estudiantil, ya que uryuu me había pedido un favor

"Te agradezco tu ayuda, actualmente estamos teniendo problemas con el presupuesto por lo que no tenemos los recursos para mandar a arreglar las pantallas de la sala de informática"

Uryuu decía eso mientras me observaba arreglando la pantalla. Tenía un cautín junto a otras herramientas y una pantalla LCD destapada, este es un favor que uryuu me había pedio hace un varios días, pero debido a todo lo que ha ocurrido este último mes, no había tenido el tiempo para hacerlo

"Entiendo como están las cosas, así que no tienes que agradecérmelo. ¿Hay algo más que necesites que arregle?"

"Sí. Un aire acondicionado de la sala audiovisual. Hacia un tiempo que andaba mal y ahora no funciona. ¿Crees poder arreglarlo?"

"Soy bueno para reparar aparatos eléctricos, pero si está completamente estropeado no hay nada que pueda hacer. Lo mejor es comprar uno nuevo"

"Apreciaría que lo revisaras, para mí no tiene arreglo pero tal vez desde tu punto de vista si lo tenga"

"Está bien, le daré un vistazo en cuanto termine aquí"

Mientras continuaba reparando la pantalla, la puerta del salón se abrió, la persona que entro fue kaichou, acompañada de tsubaki

"Buenos días, ishida-kun"

"Buenos días, shitori-san, shinra-san"

"Buenos días, kaichou, tsubaki"

Después de saludarlas, kaichou se quedó mirándome por unos segundos

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has enamorado de mí?"

"¿Por qué estás aquí, suminoe-kun?"

Kaichou pregunto eso luego de ignorar mi comentario

"Es normal. Yo estudio aquí, ¿recuerdas?"

Kaichou puso su mano en su frente como si tuviera una jaqueca

"Shitori-san, lo mejor es decir las cosas directamente cuando habla con suminoe o no le entenderá"

"Ya me di cuenta. Suminoe-kun, lo que quiero saber es ¿si está bien que no estés descansando después de la pelea de anoche? Incluso rias y los demás se tomaron el día"

Buchou no me dijo nada acerca de eso, aunque es bueno que descanse luego de todo el ajetreo que paso

"Me alegra que te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien, después de una buena noche de sueño me he recuperado"

"Si tú lo dices, entonces supongo que está bien. ¿Qué te ha traído hoy al salón del consejo estudiantil?"

"Vine porque uryuu me pidió que reparara algo"

"¿Reparar algo?"

Kaichou puso su bolso sobre la mesa y tomo asiento en una de las sillas, al igual que tsubaki

"Él es la persona de la que te hable antes shitori-san. Él que siempre está reparando las cosas por nosotros y es muy bueno haciéndolo. Gano el apodo de 'él todo lo hago de sakuragaoka'"

¿Quién fue el que me puso ese apodo? Podría generar malos entendidos

"Uryuu, ya he terminado con la pantalla. Aún tenemos tiempo antes de que comiencen las clases, ¿quiere ir a revisar el aire acondicionado?"

"Sí. Lo siento, fuo yo el que te pedio que vinieras, pero solo te dejo a ti todo el trabajo, discúlpame"

"No me molesta. Bueno, nos retiramos"

Luego de despedirnos, uryuu y yo salimos del salón con la pantalla que había reparado.

"¡Pervertidos!"

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos pude escuchar algunos gritos provenir de las canchas. Vi a través de la ventana a toda, orito y saru siendo perseguidos por el club de arquería. Esos 3 nunca cambian, ni siquiera están en un club y aun así vienen temprano solo para hacer de las suyas

Mientras veía las canchas note que kiba estaba parado observando también lo que acontecía junto a 3 chicas. Parece que realmente atrae a muchas estudiantes

Luego de dejar la pantalla en la sala de computación y revisar el aire acondicionado de la sala audiovisual, regresamos al salón de clases apenas a tiempo para el comienzo de las clases

Durante nuestra primera hora nuestra maestra a cargo, kiryuu-sensei, toco un tema muy importante

"La próxima semana será la 'golden week'. Sé que lo saben, pero por favor compórtense adecuadamente"

Lo había olvidado, tendremos toda una semana de descanso a partir de mañana. No tengo nada planeado, aunque puedo usar ese tiempo para terminar algunos proyectos y entrenar

Mientras continuaba pensando en varias cosas, la clase de orientación acabo. Luego de que kiryuu-sensei saliera del salón, el profesor de matemáticas entro. Su nombre es masa-sensei, su piel era oscura y llevaba un afro, además de gafas de sol. Masa-sensei es un tritón y pertenece al clan seto, es decir a la facción de san

Por suerte, a diferencia de Gozaburo-sensei y Fujishiro-sensei, masa-sensei tiene más sentido común. Sus problemas de matemáticas están a otro nivel comparado con los de otros maestros, Por cierto, él es el hermano mayor perdido de shiranui akeno-chi, aunque ella no lo sabe

Las clases pasaron una tras otras en calma, hasta que la jornada escolar termino. Ya que ningún miembro del club de investigación de lo oculto vino, aparte de asia y yo, decidí ir al club de música ligera. Como de costumbre, en lugar de practicar, las 5 miembros y la sensei a cargo solo estaban sentadas tomando té y comiendo bocadillo

Mientras hablaba con los otros miembros recibí un mensaje de buchou en mi digivice que decía:

'Quisiera que nos viéramos'

Le respondí con un mensaje que decía

'Ahora estoy en el club de música ligera. ¿Podemos encontrarnos cuando salga?'

Buchou dijo que estaría esperándome y anexo la dirección del lugar en donde nos veríamos

Cuando las actividades de los clubes terminarion, hiroto y los demás ya se habían ido, o eso pensé. Mientras me dirigía a la salida de la escuela, me encontré con una chica

"Creí que ya te habías ido a casa, kari"

"Quería esperarte"

"Ya veo, lamento si me demore"

"Está bien"

Ambos comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la casa de kari

"¿Querías hablarme de algo?"

Kari se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de contestarme

"… Tu brazo, ¿Cómo está?"

"No es ningún problema, excepto para comer"

Kari también tiene un Monitamon, así que estoy seguro que vio mi batalla con riser. Tal vez hiroto o ulvida le avisaron acerca de eso

Kari tenía una expresión de tristeza. Puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y le di unas palmadas suavemente

"No te preocupes, estoy bien"

Kari me mostro una pequeña sonrisa después de oír eso. Caminamos en un agradable silencio por un rato hasta que kari decidió hacerme una pregunta

"¿Qué tienes pensado hacer durante la Golden week, rey? ¿Vas a viajar?"

"Aún no he planeado nada, pero no tengo pensado irme a ningún lado. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Tampoco tengo algún plan. Tal vez podamos salir todos juntos a algún lado"

"Suena bien"

Continuamos hablando de varias cosas hasta que llegamos al edificio de apartamentos donde kari vive

"Oh. Kari, rey"

Nos encontramos a un chico un poco mayor a nosotros, se trata del hermano mayor de kari, kamiya taichí, él también es un saver y su compañero es agumon

"Ya regrese, onii-chan"

"A pasado un tiempo taichí-niisan. ¿Cómo va la universidad?"

"Estoy haciendo lo que puedo. ¿Estaban en una cita?"

"Onii-chan no preguntes esas cosas"

Kari estaba ligeramente sonrojada

"Venimos de la escuela"

"Ya veo, ¿quieres pasar a nuestra casa?"

"Gracias, pero tengo algo que hacer. Sera en otra ocasión. Nos vemos, taichí-niisan, kari"

[Rey ¿puedo quedarme a jugar con gatomon y agumon un rato?]

Thundermon hablo desde mi digivice, de momento es el único digimon dentro de él, así que debe estar aburrido

"Sí, nos veremos en casa más tarde thundermon"

Deje a thundermon y me fui en dirección al lugar donde había quedado en reunirme con buchou. El lugar se trataba de un conjunto de apartamentos más grandes que en el que vivía kari

Buchou parece hospedarse en el penthouse de este lugar. Había una maquina con números en la entrada del edificio, marque el número del penthouse y segundos después puede escuchar la voz de buchou a través de un parlante

[¿Quién es?]

"Soy rey"

[Adelante]

La puerta automática del edificio se abrió, seguramente después de que buchou presionara un botón desde su apartamento

Entre en el edificio y subí al elevador, presione el botón del último piso y luego de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, este comenzó a subir. Por alguna razón, una sensación de mareo me invadió inmediatamente, hasta que finalmente el elevador me detuvo

Salí del ascensor y me dirigí hacia la única puerta que había en este piso. Poco después de tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió. La persona del otro lado era buchou vestida con ropa casual

"Siento haberme tardado"

"No te preocupes, entra"

"Con permiso"

Siguiendo las instrucciones de buchou, ingrese en su apartamento luego de dejar mis zapatos en la entrada

"Me sorprendí cuando sona dijo que habías ido a clases"

"Como un estudiante no puedo permitirme faltar mucho, tengo que asistir siempre que pueda"

"Cómo te sientes. Si no te has recuperado del todo no deberías sobre esforzarte"

"Estoy bien, luego de comer y dormir he recuperado por completo mis fuerzas"

Cuando entramos a la sala de estar vi un montón de cajas, algunas abiertas y otras ya cerradas

"¿Qué pasa con todas estas cajas?"

"Estoy preparándome para mudarme a tu casa"

Así que iba en serio con eso

Buchou me dijo que la esperara en el sofá, mientras ella iba a la cocina a buscar té. Cuando me envió un mensaje diciendo que quería que nos viéramos, pensé que sería para salir a algún lado pero parece que no es así

Cuando buchou regreso, puso el té en la mesa y se sentó a mi lado

"¿Para qué querías que viniera?"

"Es sobre mi padre y mi hermano. Sé que estas molesto con ellos, pero por favor perdónalos. Quisiera que pudieras llevarte bien con ellos. Tal vez no te lo parezca pero ellos realmente me quieren y yo a ellos. Por eso quisiera que pudieran llevarse bien"

"Incluso si dices eso, me molesta mucho que un padre imponga su voluntad sobre sus hijos. Un padre debe procurar no hacer llorar a sus hijos y siempre protegerlos"

Mire mi brazo derecho que estaba cubierto con el sudario rojo

"Hace unos años, perdí mi brazo. Mi padre que estaba a punto de morir me dio el suyo para protegerme. Mi madre también me dio sus circuitos mágicos para poder curar mis heridas. Ambos aun después de haberse ido continúan cuidándome"

Moví mi mirada de mi brazo a buchou antes de continuar hablando

"No me gusta ver como un padre usa a su hijo como un objeto y no escucha lo que él quiere"

Buchou estaba llena de tristeza

"Hablare con mi padre, hare que entienda que solo me casare con la persona que yo desee y así no vuelva a arreglar ningún compromiso"

"¿Crees que te escuche esta vez?"

"Sí. Porque sé que es un buen padre. ¿Podrías estar ahí para apoyarme?"

Parece que realmente quiere mucho a su padre

"Sí, permaneceré a tu lado"

Dejare que buchou lo intente y veré por mí mismo si realmente ella tiene razón

"Por cierto rey, ¿puedes crear cualquier clase de arma con tu magia?"

"Mientras la haya visto y conozca la manera en la que se creó podre replicarla"

"¿Nunca has visto una 'Holy Sword'?"

"¿'Holy Sword'?"

"Son espadas hechas especialmente para matar diablos. Algunas de ellas son Excalibur y Durandal"

"¿Eh? ¡¿Excalibur es una 'Holy Sword'?! ¡Nadie me dijo eso, si la hubiera usado habría podido derrotar a riser fácilmente! El conocimiento realmente es poder"

Buchou se rio un poco por mi reacción exagerada

"Tu realmente eres alguien único"

Eso fue un cumplido… ¿cierto?

De repente buchou se movió hasta pegar su cuerpo con el mío y descanso su cabeza sobre mi hombro

"Quiero agradecerte de nuevo por haberme ayudado"

"Ya te lo dije, no es necesario que me lo agradezcas"

"No estaría bien sino lo hiciera. Sin importar lo que digas, tengo que agradecértelo. Por eso, hare cualquier cosa que me pidas"

"¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Lo que quiera?! ¡Muy bien!"

"¿Por qué te emocionas de repente…?"

"¿Qué debería pedir?"

"¿R-rey…?"

"Debo aprovechar esto gran al máximo"

"¿E-eh…?"

"Es una oportunidad única en la vida"

"¿Qué paso con lo de no es necesario agradecértelo…?"

"No recuerdo haber dicho eso en mi vida. Como sea, ¿Qué debería pedir?"

"Rey…"

"¿Rey? ¿Quién es ese? ¿No lo conozco?"

"Hasta olvidaste tu propio nombre"

"Pedirle que haga algo de entre tantas cosas que hay es realmente difícil. No, ahora que lo pienso, ella dijo que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera y no estableció un límite, lo que se puede interpretar como que siempre hará todo lo que le pida"

"Solo una cosa. Solo esta vez hare lo que me pidas"

"Tch"

Después de pensarlo seriamente por varios segundos llegue a la conclusión de que no había nada que realmente quisiera pedirle que hiciera

"Si me dejas recomendarte. Creo que lo mejor que puedes pedirme es que te despertara cada día usando solo un delantal. Ese tipo de cosas les gusta a los chicos ¿verdad?"

"No puedo negar eso"

Aunque sería algo bueno. Pero si ella me despertara con solo un delantal puesto crearía una situación problemática con las chicas que viven conmigo. Por lo que tendré que rechazar su oferta por el momento

"¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia?"

"Podrías pedirme que sea tu novia."

…

"… ¿Aceptarías eso?"

"Lo haría, ya que se trata de ti"

"… Lo siento tendré que rechazar eso"

"… ¿No soy tu tipo?"

"No, a cualquier hombre le gustaría tener a una chica tan bella como tú"

"Entonces. Puede que ya haya alguien que te guste"

"Ese tampoco es el caso. Pienso que no sería correcto pedirte eso"

"Me esperaba esa respuesta de tu parte"

"Como sea, puede que no suene especial, pero si quieres agradecerme entonces solo cocíname algo delicioso. Eso bastara"

"Realmente eres alguien desinteresado. Bien, entonces te cocinare mi mejor comida"

Buchou se levantó y fue a la cocina. Cuando entre, ella ya se había puesto el delantal y se preparó para cocinar. Saco ingredientes del refrigerador y los puso sobre una mesa, luego comenzó a cortar las verduras

Viéndola de esa manera me hace pensar que sería una buena ama de casa. Luego de mirarla por un tiempo note que buchou no estaba del todo atenta en lo que hacía, justo cuando estaba por hablarle…

"Duele"

"¿Estas bien?"

Buchou parecía haberse cortado en el dedo con el cuchillo

"Sí, no es nada"

"Déjame verlo"

El corte no parecía grave, de hecho no estaba sangrando pero podría ser malo si se infecta. Puse el dedo de buchou en mi boca y comencé a lamer la herida con mi lengua

"¿Rey?"

Por un instante pude sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre que recién salía. Cuando saque su dedo de mi boca la herida ya se había cerrado

"Mi saliva tiene propiedades curativas, un pequeño corte como ese no es problema"

"Ya veo, gracias"

"Buchou, estabas pensando en otra cosa mientras cocinabas ¿cierto?"

Buchou se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar

"Rey, cuando fuiste al reino de los diablos para interrumpir la fiesta ¿lo hiciste porque era yo? O ¿Habrías hecho lo mismo por cualquiera?"

¿A que habrá venido esa pregunta de repente?

"Bueno, definitivamente no lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera"

"Si en mi lugar hubiera estado asia o akeno ¿Lo hubieras hecho?"

"Estoy seguro que sí"

Respondí de manera honesta

"Ahora entiendo. Pensé que habías hecho todo eso porque era yo, pero ese no parece ser el caso"

Buchou se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de preguntarme

"Rey ¿Qué soy para ti?"

"Alguien importante e irremplazable"

Esos eran mis verdaderos sentimientos

"Tú también eres importante e irremplazable para mí. Rey, me gustas"

"Probablemente solo te sientas así porque fui yo el que te ayudo"

"Creía que ese era el caso, pensé que sin importar quién me hubiera ayudado me habría enamorado de esa persona por lo que hizo, pero no es así. Sí hubiera sido yuuto en tu lugar estaría profundamente agradecida con él. Por el contrario, si en mi lugar hubiera estado akeno o sona y te hubiera visto ayudándolas pienso que aun así me gustarías. Incluso cuando te vi determinado por querer salvar a asia sentí que eras alguien especial"

"¿Qué te gusta de mí?"

"Tu amabilidad que demuestras cuando ayudas a otros. Tu determinación al nunca darte por vencido. Y la devoción que pones a cada cosa que haces"

"Buchou también me gusta, pero yo soy malo con los sentimientos, así que no sé si es solo cariño o amor"

"Por ahora eso es suficiente…"

Repentinamente mis labios fueron bloqueados por los de buchou en un beso. El beso se prolongo hasta que buchou se separó para tomar aire

"Poco a poco hare que te enamores por completo de mi"

Buchou tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su pecho izquierdo, a través de él podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. La cara de buchou estaba ligeramente sonrojada

"Ahora voy a darte el resto de tu recompensa"

¿Entonces lo de darme su virginidad era verdad? Pero no creo que esto sea correcto

Mientras deliberaba lo que debía hacer, recordé a riser y su compromiso con buchou. Si no hubiera ganado buchou hubiera sido obligada a estar con él y eventualmente riser habría hecho a buchou suya

No quiero eso, que alguien más la tenga es algo que sin duda no quiero. Tome a buchou por sus hombros y la mire a los ojos. Por un segundo parecía sorprendida, pero luego sonrió

Buchou tomo mi mano y me guio hacia otra habitación, el cuarto al que entramos tenía una cama, un escritorio y un closet por lo que esta debe ser su habitación

"Esta vez nadie nos interrumpirá, así que podemos llegar tan lejos como queramos"

Luego de decir eso, buchou me agarro de mi camisa y se tumbó en la cama, haciéndome quedar sobre ella

Esta vez fui yo quien inicio el beso, el cual se fue tornando más y más profundo

"Los labios de rey se sienten muy bien"

Buchou dijo eso cuando nos separamos, pero casi de inmediato volví a besarla de nuevo. Esta vez use mí lengua para abrirme paso entre sus labios y entrar es su boca, donde la entrelazo con la lengua de buchou

"Mchu MMM"

Sonidos húmedos se escapan de la boca de buchou, continúe besándola mientras comenzaba a tocar sus pechos sobre la ropa

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron de nuevo, un rastro de saliva los conectaba

"Buchou, voy a tocar sus pechos directamente"

No espere a que buchou me diera una respuesta, le quite la blusa que llevaba para encontrarme con sus pechos siendo cubiertos por un sostén negro con encaje

Le subí el sostén, dejando al descubierto sus grandes pechos y sus pezones. Inmediatamente comenzó a tocar ambos pechos con mis manos. La cara de buchou estaba llena de excitación, es una expresión que nunca la había visto tener antes

Le hare sentir aún más placer. Tome uno de los pequeños botones rosas en mi boca y comencé a chuparlo, buchou abraza mi cabeza con sus brazos como si no quisiera que me apartara de ella, pero cuando moví mi mano a su entrepierna, buchou me detuvo

"Espera rey, también quiero hacerte sentir bien"

Buchou me hizo quitarme la ropa, mientras ella se quitaba lo que le quedaba. Luego me senté en el borde de la cama con buchou arrodillada frente a mí. Ella tomo mi miembro con una de sus manos y comenzó a moverla de arriba a abajo

"Es la primera vez que hago esto, así que disculpa mi inexperiencia"

Luego de decir eso, buchou movió un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y comenzó a lamerlo con la punta con su lengua como si fuera un helado. Empezó lamiendo la cabeza y luego siguió con el tallo

"Sé que te gustan mis pechos, así que los usare para hacerte sentir aún mejor"

Buchou entonces coloco mi miembro entre sus grandes pechos y los presiono

"Veamos cuanto puedo sacar usando estos pechos que tanto amas"

Buchou hizo una sonrisa coqueta y empezó a mover sus pechos de arriba hacia abajo

La suavidad que envuelve mi miembro es agradable a la vez más estimulante, provocando que un líquido viscoso empezara a salir. La punta que sobresalía de entre los pechos era lamida por la resbaladiza y suave lengua de buchou

"Te estas poniendo más grande y duro aquí abajo, además también está temblando. ¿Acaso estas llegando a tu límite?"

Mi líquido comenzó a mezclarse con su saliva. Luego de ser estimulado por varios minutos llegue a mi límite y deje salir mi esperma, esparciéndolo sobre la cara y los pechos de buchou

"Entonces esto es esperma. Aunque dejaste salir mucho sigues duro. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?"

"¿Puedo tomar el mando?"

Buchou lo pensó unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió

"De acuerdo. Te dejare a ti guiarme"

"Bien, entonces siéntate sobre mis piernas dándome la espalda"

Buchou hizo lo que le dije, cuando se sentó pude sentir la suavidad de sus glúteos en mis piernas

"¿Y ahora?"

"Déjame a mí el resto"

Rodee a buchou con mis brazos y use mis manos para agarrar sus suaves pechos y comenzar a apretarlos. También apretaba ocasionalmente sus pezones, provocando que dejara salir pequeños gemidos. Parece que ella es especialmente sensible en sus pechos

Moví una de mis manos a su entrepierna y empecé a frotar su lugar privado con mis dedos, aquella zona estaba ya ligeramente húmeda. Comencé a frotarlo aún más provocando sonidos húmedos e indecentes. Los jadeos de buchou se hacían cada vez más fuertes

"Rey, estoy comenzando a sentirme rara. Mi mente se está nublando"

"Eso es porque te estoy tocando. ¿Puedes decirme en los lugares en los que están mis manos?"

"No hay forma ¡Hah…! de que pueda ¡Hah!"

"Te hare algo que te hará sentir mucho mejor si lo haces"

"¿Mucho… mejor?"

Tal vez la mente de buchou no era capaz de pensar correctamente por el éxtasis, ella tenía una expresión indecente y dejaba salir fuertes gemidos. Ella incluso hizo lo que le dije

"Tus manos están tocando mi pecho y mi 'asoko', y se sienten muy bien"

"Buena respuesta, esta es tu recompensa"

Tumbe a buchou en la cama y separe sus piernas, para luego comenzar a lamer su 'asoko'. Ese lugar estaba muy empapado con sus jugos. Audazmente, aventure mi lengua en su interior

"No, rey. ¡MMM! Si haces eso ahora, yo voy a…"

Las palabras de buchou fueron cortadas por un fuerte grito provocado por su primer orgasmo. La respiración de buchou era errática y por su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente

-0-

En la cama, buchou abría sus ojos. Aun somnolienta incorporo su cuerpo y se sentó. Dejo salir un bostezo mientras cubría su boca con su mano y luego estiro sus brazos todo lo que pudo

En el momento en que se dio cuenta de mi presencia pareció recordar lo que había ocurrido

"Bueno días buchou, aunque ya casi es de noche"

La salude sentado en la silla junto al escritorio

"Rey. ¿Qué paso?"

"Que es lo que recuerdas"

"Recuerdo que dijiste que me 'recompensarías' y luego de que… acabe todo se puso nubloso"

"Justo en ese momento te desmayaste"

"¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!"

"Incluso si dices eso, así es como fue. Lo siento, creo que exagere un poco"

Puede que haya sido demasiada estimulación para una chica virgen

Buchou parecía estar apenada

"¿No estás enojado?"

"Para nada. Mientras estabas dormida me dio hambre, así que tome tu cocina prestada y prepare algunos sándwiches. También hice algunos para ti, los deje en el comedor"

"…Gracias"

"Lo olvidaba. Llego un cuervo con una carta, creo que era un familiar. Toma"

Le pase la carta a buchou y ella la miro detenidamente

"Este es el sello de Sathanus-sama"

Buchou abrió la carta y la leyó

"¿Paso algo?"

"Dice que quiere que la visitemos, para poder hablar contigo. Parece que tiene interés en ti"

No creí que sheliss me pediría que nos viéramos, ¿Qué estará pensando?

"La fecha es dentro de 3 días"

"No tengo problema con ir. ¿Qué piensas, buchou?"

"Tengo que ir al reino de los diablos por unos asuntos, pero estaré libre para esta fecha. Así que está bien"

"Entonces iremos"

"Por cierto rey"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Quieres continuar por donde lo dejamos?"

La voz de buchou sonó seductora y su propuesta sonaría tentadora a los oídos de cualquier 'hombre hombre' y yo no era la excepción, desafortunadamente antes de aceptar recibí una llamada en mi digivice. Lo tome y conteste

"Aquí rey. ¿Qué pasa?"

[Hay trabajo. Varios digimons han aparecido]

"No pueden ser más inoportunos"

[¿Dijiste algo?]

"Nada samson"

Luego de escuchar mis instrucciones corte la llamada

"Lo siento buchou, tengo trabajo"

"¿Es importante?"

"Sí. No puede esperar. Realmente lo siento"

"No se puede hacer nada. Bueno, entonces nos veremos más tarde en tu casa"

"Sí"

Salí con prisa del apartamento, esta vez en lugar de tomar el ascensor baje por las escaleras y llegue al primer piso en menos tiempo

Según la información que me dieron un portal se abrió y un gran número de numemons fueron transportados

Los numemon no son muy peligrosos, pero siempre andan en grupo y su especialidad es lanzar eses, así que son un gran problema

Todos los grupos de saver de Odaiba fueron llamados para esta misión. Thundermon y yo nos encontraremos en el área asignada junto con kari

-0-

La cacería de numemons termino luego de unos 20 minutos y en estos momentos nos encontramos en un baño público. ¿Por qué estamos en un baño público? Pues la razón es simple

"¡Apesta! ¡Malditos numemon, nos atacaron con todo lo que tenían!"

Me quejaba mientras sumergía mi cuerpo dentro del agua caliente

Fuimos cubiertos por sus ataque mientras los capturábamos y el nauseabundo olor se nos pegó, mi nariz ya es de por si sensible como para tener que soportar este horrible aroma, tampoco podíamos entrar a las instalaciones de Dats apestando, así que decidimos/tuvimos que tomar un baño antes de ir a Dats para hacer el informe.

Todo el equipo apesta igual de mal. Conmigo están thundermon, hiroto y otros miembros masculinos, mientras que en el baño de chicas están kari y ulvida entre otras chicas y sus digimons

"Oye rey"

"¿Qué pasa hiroto?"

"¿Qué haremos con nuestra ropa?"

"…"

El olor fétido seguro se había pegado a la ropa también, por suerte este lugar también tiene un servicio de lavandería, así que las pusimos a lavar antes de entrar a los baños, pero…

"Deberían estar secas para cuando salgamos, probablemente"

"¿Tú crees? Tal vez haga falta más de una lavada para quitarle el mal olor"

Los dos continuábamos hablando sentados en la bañera mirábamos el techo. Nuestras mentes y cuerpos están cansados después de estar corriendo por todos lados y ser cubiertos de materia fecal

Luego de bañarnos hasta quitarnos el olor y de que nuestras ropas estuvieran listas, fuimos al cuartel, hicimos nuestro informe y regresamos a casa. Cuando llegamos, encontramos una gran cantidad de cajas en el jardín delantero. Algo similar había pasado antes, cuando asia se mudo aquí

"Rey ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Ella realmente lo hizo"

No conteste a la pregunta de ulvida y entre con prisa a la casa

-0-

Me gustaría que me permitiera vivir en esta casa. Puedo ser inexperta en algunas cosas pero estaré bajo su cuidado"

Cuando entre, encontré a buchou en la sala de estar junto con najenda. Cuando me vieron, me hicieron tomar asiento junto a buchou.

Sentados a un lado como espectadores, estaban ulvida, hiroto y asia, quien tenía los ojos llorosos. Parece estar de mal humor por alguna razón

"¿Qué significa esto, rey?"

Najenda pregunto eso malhumorada

"Este… por favor, deja que se quede"

"¿Por qué debería?"

"Najenda-sama. Usted dijo que quienes viven aquí deben aportar algo ¿cierto?"

"Así es. Pero ya tenemos suficientes manos para hacer los quehaceres y la comida"

"Entonces puedo aportar con el sustento, por supuesto también cocinare y hare las otras labores como todos los demás"

Buchou dio justo en el clavo, en esta casa menos de la mitad de los que viven aquí trabajamos. Nos sostenemos con el dinero que najenda, hiroto, ulvida y yo ganamos, además del de runa que es una idol, aunque asia hace el trabajo de diablo no le he pedido que aporte ya que apenas está comenzando

Creo que una vez le comente a buchou sobre nuestras dificultades económicas, ella está usando eso contra najenda en este momento

Luego de permanecer en silencio por unos segundos, la dueña de la casa, najenda-sama, finalmente hablo

"No es como que necesitemos dinero. Pero ya que quieres vivir aquí tanto como para ofrecer pagar por tu hospedaje te dejare quedarte"

Y buchou lo logro, compro a najenda. Lo que se esperaba de un diablo, uso el principio de la equivalencia de intercambio e hizo un contrato o más bien un pacto

"Ya tengo la aprobación de najenda-sama, con esto a partir de hoy soy una miembro de esta casa. Rey ¿puedes llevar mis cosas a mi habitación?"

Ya me está dando órdenes de nuevo

"¿Cuál habitación? Ya te había dicho que no queda ninguna libre"

"Es cierto. ¿Qué debería hacer?"

Debió pensar en eso primero

"Puedes vivir conmigo en mi habitación, rias-san"

Ulvida se ofreció voluntariamente. Sus ojos se parecen a él sigo del yen ' ¥'. Es una maldita interesada

"Muchas gracias, ulvida-san"

"No es nada, también te ayudare con tus cosas"

Ulvida tomo una de las cajas de buchou y la llevo a su habitación. Tal vez solo sea mi imaginación, pero ¿hay más cosas de buchou que antes?

"Buchou ya que parece que vivirás aquí debes seguir las reglas. No molestar a los vecinos y no toma mi leche del refrigerador sin mi permiso"

"De acuerdo. Entiendo"

Buchou acepto las reglas y se fue tras ulvida, me levante del sofá y tome una caja, hiroto también se ofreció a ayudar

"Rey-san, déjame ayudar"

Asia se nos unió

"Parece que solo habrá esperanza con la poligamia... pero... pero... eso va en contra de las enseñanzas de Dios... pero si esto sigue así... auuuu..."

¿En que está pensando asia? Quería preguntarle pero parece que aun esta de mal humor

"Rey, cuando terminemos aquí tomare un baño. ¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos? Te lavaré la espalda"

"¡Yo también quiero tomar un baño junto a rey-san! ¡Buchou-san no me deje por fuera!"

Los ojos de asi estaban llorosos mientras decía eso

"Ya veo Asia, entonces esto es la guerra"

"No quiero perder, pero parece que así será"

Por alguna razón ambas se pegaron a mí. Siento como si salieran chispas de sus ojos, será mejor que haga algo para detenerlas

"Buchou, sobre tu propuesta… tendré que rechazarla"

"¿Por qué?"

"Mientras trabajaba fui cubierto por una sustancia fétida, así que tuve que tomar un baño"

"Supongo que será otro día"

"Rias-san, tendrás que hacer fila para eso"

"¿A qué te refieres ulvida-san?"

"Rey es propiedad compartida de las chicas que viven aquí"

¿Quién es propiedad compartida?

"Así que para evitar peleas se hizo un horario en el que pueden pasar tiempo con él. Todas se turnan para tomar un baño, salir a comprar los víveres y dormir con él"

"Veo que tengo mucha competencia. Ya que viviré en esta casa tendré que seguir las reglas, rey quiero un turno para todo"

"Yo también"

Buchou y asia me miraban seriamente

"Hablen con ulvida, ella es la encargada de eso"

"Déjenmelo a mí. Organizare los horarios para que puedan tener una 'noche intensa' con rey. No les importa compartirlo ¿verdad?"

Deje salir un suspiro, no estoy de ánimo para responder a las bromas de ulvida ahora. Cuando me disponía a salir del cuarto para buscar otra caja buchou me llamo y dijo

"Rey, hoy retomaremos el trabajo de diablo. Me iré primero, así que los espero a ti y a asia haya"

"Entendido"

-0-

Luego de terminar de llevar las cosas de buchou a su nuevo cuarto, cenamos y buchou se fue al salón del club, aún queda poco más de una hora para que comience nuestra jornada de trabajo nocturno

No hemos estado haciendo nuestro trabajo como diablos desde que riser apareció, así que nuestras solicitudes seguro se habrán acumulado

Antes de irme al club quería avanzar con la tarea que nos dejaron, así que fue a mi habitación y me senté frente a mi escritorio. Luego de unos minutos, tuve una visita inusual

"¡Hey! ¡Hey, nii-chan! Sera mejor que me des tu dinero"

Se trataba de asia, pero ella lleva puesto una ropa diferente a la usual, si tuviera que describirla diría que es una pandillera. Hasta llevaba puesto un tapabocas y actuaba con una actitud 'intimidante'

"¿Asia? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Cuando le pregunte eso, asia se quitó el tapabocas y volvió a su actitud usual

"Estoy tratando de comportarme como una chica mala"

"¿Por qué?"

"He estado reflexionando sobre las cosas y llegue a la conclusión de que debo vivir como un verdadero diablo, siendo mala y cruel"

Tan seria como de costumbre

"Cuando se lo comenté a ulvida-san ella me dio esta revista. Estoy haciendo lo que dice aquí"

Lo ha malinterpretado, y como era de esperarse ulvida está metida en esto. Los tipos de la revista son parecidos a los del 'puño de la estrella del norte'. I am shocked

"No tienes que comportarte mal solo porque reencarnaste como un diablo"

"Pero rey-san siempre está siendo llevado a la oficina del consejo estudiantil por causar problemas en la escuela. ¿Acaso no te estas esforzando para ser malo?"

"Estas en un error. Las cosas terminan así aunque yo no lo quiera"

Además, eso no es algo que está relacionado con que sea un diablo. Solo soy yo siendo yo

"¡Yo también me esforzare para hacer cosas malas!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'cosas malas'?"

"Pues…"

Asia lo pensó por varios segundos antes de seguir

"Podría robarle la leche que le entregan al vecino en las mañanas antes de que él se levante. O intercambiar de lugar los zapatos escolares. Y cuando a alguien se le cayera el borrador podría ignorarlo..."

Asia es malvada XD

"... ¡No! ¡¿En qué terribles cosas estoy pensando?! Dios por favor perdóname… Kya"

Asia sostuvo su cabeza debido al dolor provocado por rezar

"Como te había dicho, no tienes que forzarte"

"No. Debo dar lo mejor de mí para ser un verdadero diablo"

Luego de decir eso, asia salió de mi cuarto. Tengo el presentimiento de que esto aún no ha acabado, tal vez debería seguirla. Cuando alcance a asia ella se había encerrado en su habitación y no contestaba cuando la llamaba, llegado a eso no tuve más opción que dejarla ser

Regrese a mi habitación para continuar con la tarea que estaba haciendo antes. No había pasado mucho cuando asia regreso

Ahora ella tenía puesto un elegante vestido rosa que dejaba mucha de su piel expuesta, incluyendo parte de sus pechos. Las puntas de su rubio cabello estaban risadas, además se había puesto pintalabios de un color rojo fuerte y llevaba un collar. Todo esto le daba un aire más maduro a la usual inocente asia

Asia se acostó en mi cama a medio lado de una manera sexi. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y los míos en ella. Mientras me preguntaba qué haría ahora, asia jalo ligeramente la parte superior de su vestido exponiendo aún más sus pechos

"¡Ah!"

No pude ocultar mi sorpresa al verla hacer eso

"¿Entonces? Mi belleza… Quiero decir, mis encantos te dejaron en las palmas de mis manos"

Me senté en la cama junto a asia y le pregunte

"¿Qué intentas ahora?"

Asia hizo un puchero y me empujo, tumbándome en la cama

"Discúlpame"

"¿Pero qué…?"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, asia se sentó a horcajadas sobre la parte inferior de mi abdomen y se zafo la parte superior de su vestido, dejando expuestos sus pechos

"Las mujeres diablo usan sus encantos para seducir hombres"

"¿Qué?"

Asia entonces se tumbó sobre mí y de manera inesperada mordió mi cuello por varios segundos, antes de separarse

"¿De dónde has sacado eso?"

"Estoy siguiendo las instrucciones de esta revista"

Asia me mostro una revista diferente a la de antes, probablemente esta también se la había dado ulvida

"Por cierto ¿Qué significa seducir?"

Ella ni siquiera sabe lo que es eso. Deje salir un suspiro e incorpore mi cuerpo, tome a asia por los hombros para asegurarme de que me mirara

"Veras, asia"

"¿Sí?"

"Está bien que seas tú misma. No tienes que preocuparte por comportarte como un diablo. Yo y todos los demás te queremos como eres"

Luego de entender lo que le dije, asia sonrió y me abrazo

"Rey-san, muchas gracias. Estaba equivocada"

-0-

Al final, asia volvió a la normalidad. Cuando llego la hora, asia y yo nos fuimos al club de investigación de lo oculto

Mientras esperábamos a que nos llegaran solicitudes de trabajo, asia y akeno-san trataban de regresar mi brazo de dragón a su forma humana. Asia usaba su sacred gear a la vez que akeno-san usaba su magia

Mi brazo poco a poco volvió a ser como antes, por lo que todos mostraban una expresión de alivio, pero cuando se detuvieron al pensar que lo habían logrado, mi brazo rápidamente regreso a su forma de dragón

"Ara ara"

Akeno-san y asia comenzaron a tratar mi brazo de nuevo. Por otra parte, koneko-chan está sentada frente a mí comiendo un hot dog. Ella le daba pequeñas mordidas mientras nos observaba

"…No te voy a dar"

Como siempre, mezquina con la comida

Moví mi vista de koneko-chan a buchou, que estaba leyendo un libro sentada tras su gran escritorio. Su expresión volvió a ser la misma que solía tener antes del incidente con riser

Después de varios minutos todos fueron invocados, los únicos que estamos en el salón somos buchou, que está sentada en el sofá resolviendo un acertijo de ajedrez, y yo que no he sido convocado aun. Estoy matando el tiempo barriendo el salón

Mientras limpiaba recordé todo lo que asia habia hecho hace poco. Ella siempre se toma las cosas muy en serio, aunque esa parte suya es muy linda

"Ne, rey"

"¿Qué pasa buchou?"

"Al menos hubieras intentado cubrir esa marca de beso en tu cuello"

Puse mi mano justo donde asia me había mordido antes, no me di cuenta de que había dejado una marca. ¿Es por esto que las chicas de mi casa estaban raras? ¿Es por esto que buchou parecía estar de mal humor? Que descuidado fui

Buchou comenzó a reprocharme sin parar hasta que le explique lo que había pasado con asia

-0-

[…Black cat. Un privilegio como la libertad nunca te será otorgado. Porque tu destino es ser… la mascota de **CHRONOS…** ]

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba muy aburrido en la sala del club

"Veo que ya has despertado"

La voz de buchou provenía de arriba de mí. Mi cabeza se encuentra reposando sobre sus muslos

"Espero que hayas disfrutado tu siesta"

"Lo siento, me quede dormido sin darme cuenta"

"No te preocupes, o eso quisiera decir. Pero es un poco injusto que tu descanses mientras los otros trabajan"

Eso es cierto

"Saldré a caminar un poco para espantar la somnolencia"

"De acuerdo. Pero asegúrate de regresar pronto"

"Sí"

Me puse de pie y me estire para después salir del salón del club. Cuando salí del edificio mire hacia la ventana del segundo piso donde por primera vez había visto a buchou hace casi un mes

Después de verla durante unos segundos, la ventana fue abierta por buchou quien se asomó, ella solo se quedó disfrutando de la suave brisa

Esa es la buchou que quería proteger. No fue por un contrato ni nada de eso. Ella debe seguir así, noble y digna con el viento meciendo su cabello. Esa es la buchou que amo

Buchou noto que la estaba mirando, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y me sonrió

Me adentre entre los árboles que rodeaban el viejo edificio. Se dice que este gran jardín está encantado

"¿Chronos? Han pasado años desde que lo deje. Tampoco había soñado con mis días allí desde hace mucho tiempo"

"Tal vez es una señal de que el pasado esta por regresar"

La voz de un hombre se escuchó de entre los arboles

"¿Quién eres?"

"A pasado mucho tiempo, black cat"

 **-CONTINIARA-**

 **AFTERWORK**

Finalmente el último capítulo del volumen 2, espero que les haya gustado. Realmente me tarde, pero como les había comentado fue porque necesitaba escribir las ideas en mi cabeza de los futuros volúmenes antes de que se me olvidaran, y lo hice aunque me falto una por escribir

Puede que la batalla les haya parecido demasiado larga, pero pienso que un inmortal debe ser realmente difícil de derrotar

También quería hacer a rey más 'realista', es decir, él también puede equivocarse o confiarse como cualquier persona

Antes les habia dicho que haría un good end al final de este volumen, pero lo reconsidere y decidí que era demasiado pronto para eso. Tal vez más adelante retome esa idea

 **Definiciones**

Ossan: Viejo o tío, una manera informal de llamar a un hombre mayor

Asoko: literalmente significa vagina en japonés, también puede significar 'ese lugar'

Les recuerdo que tengo un canal en youtube en el cual podrán descargar animes fácil y rápido llamado **_ANIMES SIN FINES DE LUCRO._** No les pido like ni suscripción pues el anime debería ser gratis

Los próximos volumenes serán de material 'original', antes de retomar la historia del volumen 3 de la novela de dxd, pues quiero que rey y los demás se desarrollen antes de su pelea contra kokabiel

El próximo cap será sobre un Dx, así que les dejare por un rato la incógnita de quién es la persona que llamo a rey 'black cat'


	18. Volume 2 Dx1

**Volumen 2 Dx1: Primera noche en el campamento de entrenamiento**

-La guerra del santo grial tenía lugar en Tokio cada 60 años. Era una lucha de supervivencia entre magos peleando entre sí para obtener el santo grial, el cual es un objeto que puede conseguir cualquier deseo. La batalla comienza con 7 equipos, conformados por un maestro, que es el mago y un sirviente, que es el espíritu heroico, el último grupo que quede en pie obtiene el santo grial

"…Y esa es la explicación básica"

"Ya veo, es realmente fácil de entender"

"¿Cierto que si?"

Era la primera noche de nuestro campamento de entrenamiento para prepararnos para el rating game contra riser, luego de 'ciertos' eventos sona vino a mi habitación, mientras hablábamos nuestra conversación dio un giro hacia nuestro tema actual, la guerra del santo grial

"Pero, no mencionaste como es que los espíritus heroicos son regresados a la vida"

"Cierto, olvide la parte más importante, lo siento. Los sirvientes o servants son un tipo especial de tsukaima, de hecho son los de más alto rango. Los espíritus heroicos son aquellos que lograron ascender al 'trono de los héroes', pero conseguir invocar a uno es tan difícil que si alguien lo lograra sería considerado un milagro, aun así el poder del santo grial puede invocarlos sin ningún problema, siempre y cuando el master cumpla con los requisitos necesario para su invocación"

"¿Y esos serian…?"

"Los masters usan la energía que el santo grial ha acumulado durante los años para facilitar la invocación, no importa si el mago es un experto o un novato, lo que importa es que realicen un círculo mágico y viertan un poco de su propio mana, algunos realizan un cantico, pero no es del todo necesario, el grial selecciona un servant basado en similitudes con la naturaleza propia del invocador, pero también se puede invocar un servant en específico usando un catalizador, por ejemplo una prenda u objeto que el espíritu heroico haya usado durante su vida, incluso puede ser un arma"

"¿Qué usaste para invocar al rey Arthur? ¿Acaso su espada excalibur?"

"Cuando piensas en el rey Arthur es normal que lo primero que te venga a la mente es excalibur o calibur, pero lo que yo use fue su vaina, avalon. Aunque siendo exactos, lo invoque por accidente, en mi vieja casa había un círculo mágico hecho de mercurio en la bodega, mientras peleaba con un servent termine llegando allí e invoque al rey Arthur de manera inconsciente"

"Es impresionante que lo hayas logrado por accidente. Hay unas cuantas cosas que me intrigan ¿Podrías aclarármelas?"

"Si, ¿Cuáles son?"

"Mencionas algo acerca del 'trono de los héroes' ¿Qué es exactamente eso?"

"El trono de los héroes es una dimensión que se encuentra en un espacio y tiempo diferente al de earth land, el cielo y Helgard, solo aquellas personas reconocidas que han logrado grandes hazañas durante sus vidas y han obtenido el título de 'héroe' pueden entrar allí después de su muerte. Aunque solo los que tengan interés en el santo grial son invocados"

"Así que realmente se trata de otra dimensión, ya veo. Hay otra cosa, dices que esa guerra es con el fin de obtener el santo grial, pero ¿Es el verdadero grial usado en la última cena?"

"Lo más probable es que no, hay más de 720 griales que están siendo investigados por la iglesia, por lo que las posibilidades de que 'el santo grial de Tokio' sea el verdadero santo grial son muy bajas"

"¿Cómo es que empezó esto de la guerra del santo grial?"

"En un principio era solo un ritual y no una guerra. Se le dio el nombre de 'guerra del santo grial' a partir del segundo encuentro, el primero fue solo una riña debido a conflictos por diferencia de opiniones. Todo comenzó con 3 familias que tenían un interés común, llegar a los Registros Akashic, el lugar en el que se almacenan los archivos y la información de todos los eventos y posibilidades del pasado presente y futuro, aunque realmente no lo entiendo del todo. Las 3 familias eran los Einzbern, los Tohsaka y los Makiri"

"He escuchado de ellos antes, son familias muy conocidas, incluso entre los diablos"

"Los Einzbern tenían el conocimiento y la alquimia para crear el santo grial, los Tohsaka proporcionaron los terrenos y los Makiri usaron su magia para estabilizar los materiales además del recipiente, de esa manera lograron crearlo, se suponía que lo utilizarían juntos, pero entonces se dieron cuenta que solo podría ser usado una vez"

"Aun si su uso se limita a uno solo, ¿Cómo es que no lograron usarlo si ellos tenían el mismo interés?"

"Eso fue porque aunque el objetivo fuera el mismo, los 3 pensaban de manera diferente en cuanto a cómo alcanzarlo. Así que los 3 rompieron su alianza y se convertirían en enemigos una vez el grial apareciera. Eso fue lo que decidieron"

"Si eran 3 miembros ¿Cómo fue que se convirtieron en 7?"

"En un principio, los otros 4 equipos eran colaboradores de las 3 familias. Para concebir el grial, se requerían 7 magos y 7 servents, así fue establecido en su sistema. Pero en cuanto el rumor de 'Han tenido éxito en la manifestación del santo grial, si quieren conseguir su deseo conviértanse en master y obtengan la victoria' se esparció, magos no relacionados con las 3 familias entraron con la excusa de querer aprender sobre el ritual para activar el grial cuando en realidad sus objetivos eran conceder sus propios deseos. Los humanos son realmente codiciosos"

"Ellos querían aprovechar la oportunidad de obtener el grial al no tener importancia su linaje ¿cierto?"

"Si, la segunda vez se convirtió en un gran desastre al no haber reglas, por lo que hubo asesinatos a diestra y siniestra, como consecuencia todos murieron. Las 3 familias aprendieron la lección y establecieron reglas, como la introducción de un tercero como juez, en este caso la santa iglesia"

"¿Por qué inmiscuyeron a la iglesia en un conflicto entre magos?"

"Si bien es cierto que la asociación de magos y la santa iglesia son 2 organismos opuestos hasta el punto de ser más o menos enemigos eternos, la santa iglesia tiene jurisdicción sobre el grial al ser este una reliquia sagrada aun cuando fue creado con magia, por lo que ellos tienen la obligación de supervisarlo. Los magos dijeron algo como 'supervísenlo, a no ser que quieran que alguien use el grial para cumplir sus propios deseos egoístas' y el efecto fue inmediato"

"Podría decirse que los engañaron hasta cierto punto"

"Cierto. A partir la tercera guerra los sacerdotes de la iglesia se encargaron de trabajos como reparar el daño ocurrido en las batallas con magia de restauración, encubrir los sucesos con la manipulación de los medios de comunicación y la memoria de las personas ajenas involucradas, pero aun con su supervisión no se puedo evitar que el ejército imperial y los nazis intentaran hacerse con el grial"

"Entonces la tercera guerra por el grial ocurrió en medio de la segunda guerra mundial, no pudo haber una peor momento"

"No hubo nada que pudieran hacer"

"¿De todos los lugares por que decidieron hacerlo en Tokio?"

"Eso está relacionado con las líneas ley, las cuales transportan el flujo de prana bajo la tierra, durante ese tiempo los lugares con suficiente prana para crear el grial estaban siendo vigilados por la iglesia, pero ese no era el caso de Japón, el cual no solo es un país remoto sino que las creencias cristianas no son muy grandes en este país. Los Einzbern, quienes fueron los que descubrieron como crear el grial, no poseían tierras aquí y no podían hacer nada, fue entonces que el jefe de la familia Tohsaka de ese momento llego al rescate cuando supo que los Einzbern tenían los medios para convocar el grial"

"Aún hay algo que no entiendo ¿el grial es algo que se pueda usar varias veces?"

"No, para ser correctos no se había usado ni una sola vez ya que la guerra del santo grial nunca tuvo un ganador hasta la última guerra, en la que…"

"Espera"

De repente sona me detuvo por alguna razón

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Tengo una ligera idea de cómo pasaron las cosas en la primera, segunda y tercera guerra, quisiera saber un poco sobre las otras guerras antes de hablar de la última ¿sino te molesta?"

"Por mí no hay problema, pero solo han habido 5 guerras, así que no hay mucho que contar. Empezare entonces con los sucesos de la cuarta guerra, si hay algo que destacar seria que el cura que superviso esa guerra y que también había supervisado la anterior, dejo su imparcialidad e hizo un acuerdo tras bambalinas con la cabeza de la familia Tohsaka de ese momento para asegurar su victoria"

"¿Qué ganaría aquel cura con eso?"

"No estoy seguro de los detalles, pero Tohsaka también se alió con otro master, el cual era el hijo de aquel cura y como si fuera poco invoco a uno de los héroes más fuertes de toda la historia"

"Tenían tantos factores a su favor que podría llegar a ser considerado injusto"

"Aun con todo eso no consiguió ganar el grial, el plan de Tohsaka incluyo sacrificar el servent de su discípulo para lograr descubrir cuál era el Noble Phantasms o Hōgu de un servent enemigo, el Noble Phantasms es la técnica más poderosa y característica del espíritu heroico. Lo que Tohsaka no esperaba era que el cura que supervisaba la guerra fuera asesinado por otro master y que además su servent y su discípulo lo traicionaran y lo mataran"

"¿Por qué?"

Sona parecía impresionada por el giro de los acontecimientos

"Su servent estaba descontento con la manera de hacer las cosas de su master, además de que la ambición nació en su discípulo"

"Pero sin un master ¿Qué pasaría con el servent?"

"Un servent puede permanecer por un corto periodo de tiempo en este mundo, el tiempo depende de sus reservas de prana, ellos también pueden hacer un nuevo pacto con otro master, es por eso que estratégicamente hablando, matar a los otros master es la mejor opción, los master que han perdido a sus servents puede ir a la iglesia y buscar asilo allí hasta que la guerra termine"

"El tener una relación de confianza con el servent es algo importante, esto también aplica para nosotros los diablos, en el caso de los stray devil"

"Es exactamente así. La cuarta guerra se desarrolló hasta que al final solo quedaron 2 master y sus servents, el discípulo de Tohsaka y en master de la familia Einzbern, todo concluyo con la victoria de este último, quien decidió destruir el grial"

"¿A qué se debió eso?"

"El descubrió que el grial había sido corrompido. Durante la tercera guerra la familia Einzbern invoco a un servent irregular, Angra Mainyu, quien se dice que es la encarnación de todos los males del mundo. Al ser vencido y absorbido por el grial su influencia contamino el sistema sin que nadie lo notara. Pero durante la cuarta guerra el contenido del grial se derramo, cayendo en el lugar de la batalla entre los 2 últimos masters, estando dentro de la conciencia del grial el master de la familia Einzbern se dio cuenta de la irregularidad y al ser liberado ordeno a su servent destruir el santo grial, pero se termino es un gran desastre y arraso con todo a su alrededor matando a ciento de personas"

"Debió ser una gran tragedia"

"Lo fue"

Solo hubo un sobreviviente… yo, eso fue algo que no le dije a sona

"Lastimosamente para aquel master, el grial no fue del todo destruido y la guerra se reanudo en poco más de 10 años"

"Esa fue en la que tu participaste"

"Más bien me vi obligado a participar. No tenía ni idea de la existencia de la guerra del santo grial hasta el momento en el que me vi envuelto en ella. Pero tuve suerte de conseguir al mejor servent"

No podía evitar alardear de mi servent

"¿No te arrepientes de haber participado?"

"No. Creo que podrías llamarlo una buena experiencia para la vida. Conocí a muchas clases de personas y servents, algunos buenos y otros malos. Orgullosos, ambiciosos, leales, cualidades que solo los héroes tienen y que hacen a todos admirarlos. Gracias a eso me di cuenta del camino que quería seguir y también crecí como persona"

"Al final, ¿quién fue el ganador de la quinta guerra?"

"Es un poco difícil decirlo, ya que la guerra fue muy irregular. Se vieron cosas como un servent convocando a otro servent y la aparición de un octavo servent que resulto haberse mantenido en este mundo desde la cuarta guerra además de que su master fuera el cura que se suponía era el árbitro y este tenía 2 servents. Y finalmente cuando creímos que había terminado algo increíble paso"

"¿Qué?"

"A pesar de que creí que había sido destruido, una parte de la conciencia del santo grial se mantuvo y uso su poder para reiniciar la guerra desde el principio"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Hizo retroceder el tiempo con el fin de cambiar el resultado. La primera vez obtuve la victoria y decidí destruir el grial, pero a los pocos días de haber terminado la guerra regresamos en el tiempo sin ningún recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido y la quinta guerra comenzó una vez más. Por suerte el ganador fue el master con el que me alié"

"¿La cosas terminaron así?"

"No. El grial determinado a completar su activación reinicio la guerra una y otra vez, pero el periodo de tiempo en el que lo hacía variaba. Hubo una vez en la que se reinició 2 años después de haber terminado y otra ocasión en la que se reinició varias décadas después. Los acontecimientos que ocurrían siempre eran diferentes; recuerdo que una vez morí al final de la guerra, en otra ocasión fue mi hermana pequeña la que murió, incluso hubo una vez en la que mi alma se transfirió al cuerpo de mi hermana"

"¿Cómo paso eso?"

Sona parecía preguntarse que en el mundo pudo haber ocurrido para que yo terminara en el cuerpo de mi hermana

"Pues, al final de una de las guerras mi cuerpo estaba inservible mi hermana que se había convertido en el contenedor del grial uso su magia para transferir mi alma a su viejo cuerpo, aun ahora no sé porque lo hizo. Me mantuve así durante varios meses hasta que el grial reinicio la guerra otra vez"

"Tuviste suerte"

"¿Verdad que si? Como sea, creo que el grial se desesperó ya que no lograba su cometido"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"La guerra se volvió más bizarra. Hubo una ocasión en la que la guerra se volvió un juego de concursos y otra en la que se convirtió en una carrera de autos. Era como si la conciencia del grial se hubiera vuelto la de un niño"

"Me siento tonta por haber pensado que era un gran dispositivo. Pero, como es que recuerdas todo lo que aconteció en las diferentes líneas del tiempo"

Pues en algún punto, el grial llego a la conclusión de que no podría activarse sin importar cuantas veces reiniciara la guerra por lo que se detuvo. Pero 6 meses después creo otro gran incidente en el que incluso resucito a todos los masters que habían muerto en la 5° guerra excepto al cura, su lugar fue tomado por su hija. Cuando eso paso, todos los masters participantes recuperaron sus recuerdos de todo lo que habían hecho cada vez que la guerra se reiniciaba"

"Entonces ¿Otra guerra dio inicio luego de 6 meses?"

"No como tal ya que no era una batalla entre los siete equipos. Fue la conciencia Angra Mainyu, quien quería renacer la que provoco todo eso, fue algo complicado. Se invocó a sí mismo como un servent he inconscientemente creo un bucle del tiempo de nuevo. Siempre que moría o que pasaban 4 días despertaba en el primero"

"¿Morías?"

"Sí, extrañas sombras nos atacaban. El bucle continuo hasta que el mismo Angra Mainyu se dio cuenta de que todo pasaba debido a él y decidió pararlo"

"¿Por qué lo haría?"

"Al final no era una mala persona. Angra Mainyu no era más que un simple chico antes de que fuera elegido a azar como 'aquel que porta todos los males del mundo'. Al morir se convirtió en el primer anti-héroe en entrar al grial y su único deseo era convertirse en el verdadero Angra Mainyu. Lamentablemente su deseo termino corrompiendo el santo grial, volviendo a este la verdadera encarnación de los males del mundo"

Luego de que el grial fue destruido esos males fueron encerrados en un nuevo contenedor

"Angra Mainyu debió tener una vida difícil"

"Eso creo, pero al parecer nunca culpo a aquellos que lo eligieron como el portador de los males"

"Dijiste que tenías más de un servent ¿Cómo conseguiste a los demás?"

"Cuando finalmente destruimos el grial algo salió mal y el poder que este contenía se liberó causando una irregularidad en el trono de los héroes e invocando a muchos espíritus heroicos. Cuando los de la asociación de magos se dieron cuenta de esto se molestaron y dijeron 'esto es su culpa así que arréglenlo' y empujaron toda la responsabilidad sobre los masters de la 5° guerra. Por lo que todo termino en una cacería de héroes, habían algunos que querían quedarse en este mundo por lo que hicieron pactos con magos, otros prefirieron regresar al trono de los héroes, pero también hubo algunos que causaron problemas y tuvimos que obligarlos a regresar"

"¿Tus otros servents se encuentran en la academia sakuragaoka al igual que el rey Arturo?"

"No, la mayoría decidió irse a ver el mundo moderno, por lo que están viajando"

Luego de que dije eso, sona se levantó de la cama

"¿Ya te vas?"

"Sí, es la primera vez que estoy a solas con un chico en su habitación por tanto tiempo, será mejor que me vaya antes de que Rias y los demás lo noten y piensen algo extraño. Gracias por hablarme acerca de la guerra del santo grial y de los espíritus heroicos, fue interesante"

"… Eres como yo"

Sona me miro extraño cuando dije eso

"Eres muy curiosa y te gusta aprender sobre muchas cosas, en eso nos parecemos. Si hay algo sobre lo que quieras que te cuente lo hare con gusto"

"… Gracias"

Sona me agradeció mientras me daba la espalda y se fue, no sin antes decir…

"Sera mejor que no te quedes despierto hasta tarde"

"¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Mi madre?!"

Inmediatamente cerré la puerta de mi cuarto luego de responderle. Incluso si quiero dormir, no sé si pueda conciliar el sueño

-0-

Fue justo como pensé, incluso luego de estar acostado en la cama por más de media hora no pude dormir. Ya que dormir no parecía ser una opción, decidí emplear mi tiempo en seguir entrenando

Salí de mi habitación y camine hasta la de Asia tratando no hacer ruido. Entre en el cuarto y me pare junto a su cama. Asia se encontraba profundamente dormida, acostada a medio lado

Toque el hombro de Asia y la llame intentando despertarla

"Asia, Asia"

Ella se giró hacia donde yo estaba y poco a poco abrió los ojos, cuando me vio rápidamente se sentó en la cama

"¿Rey-san?"

Puse mi dedo sobre mis labios en señal de que bajara la voz para no despertar a los demás

"Perdón por molestarte tan tarde. Hay algo que necesito y eres la única a la que puedo pedírselo"

"¿Eh?"

"Asia. Necesito que me prestes tu ropa"

"¿Sí?"

Luego de que Asia me prestara uno de sus vestidos, salí de su cuarto y deje la casa para adentrarme un poco en el bosque. Tome un grueso tronco y le puse el vestido de Asia, luego lo colgué en la rama de un árbol usando una cuerda que había traído conmigo para hacerlo mi 'objetivo'

"Puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo hacerlo"

Me aleje un par de metros del tronco y tome posición. Levante mi mano izquierda hacia el tronco y una pequeña ráfaga de aire movió el vestido, hice lo mismo por segunda vez. Luego una tercera y una cuarta, los resultados eran siempre los mismo

Lo que estaba intentando hacer es perfeccionar la técnica que utilice la primera vez que active mi sacred gear, y que use hoy para pelar las papas. Si logro hacerlo podre darle una sorpresa al equipo de Riser

Luego de que estuve intentarlo durante varios minutos Asia apareció de repente de entre los arbustos justo cuando trate de activar mi habilidad, la ráfaga de aire golpeo el tronco y siguió derecho, impactando a Asia también

"Kyaa"

Asia cayo sentada en el suelo y gran parte de su ropa, la cual consistía en su vestido de noche bajo la una chaqueta, fue destruida dejando solo su sostén intacto. Asia uso sus manos para cubrirse y me miro

"¿Rey-san? ¿Qué es esto…?"

Dado que Asia había visto lo que estaba intentando hacer, no tuve otra opción que explicarle. Luego de que le hable sobre el entrenamiento que estaba haciendo ella insistió en querer ayudarme, lo cual acepte. La razón era que note algo, mi último intento no le hizo nada al vestido que estaba en el tronco pero si al de Asia, quien estaba más lejos; por lo que deduje que esta técnica no funcionaría en un ser inerte y más grande que una papa

Regresamos al cuarto de Asia, cuando ella se puso otro vestido comenzamos a entrenar. Mi primer intento desgarro varias partes de la ropa de Asia, pero…

"No es suficiente. Por favor Asia, una vez más"

"Sí, iré a cambiarme"

Luego de entrenar por varias horas finalmente logre destrozar todo el vestido de Asia en un solo intento, menos su ropa interior

"Lo hiciste"

"Me lo pregunto, Asia trata de usar tu sacred gear"

Asia activo su Twilight Healing como normalmente lo hacía, eso significa que no funciono. Buchou me dijo que mientras estaba ebrio cancele su poder demoniaco y el de sona, además de la magia de akeno-san, pero fue más que eso, ellas 3 quedaron inhabilitadas para usar sus poderes durante un tiempo, pero Asia todavía puede usar su magia

"Aun no, Asia siento pedírtelo pero…"

"Está bien, tengo más ropa que no uso. Rey-san esfuérzate"

Asia se cambió de nuevo y lo intentamos una vez más, pero el resultado no fue diferente al anterior

"¿Por qué no funciona? ¿Qué es lo que falta?"

Mientras me preguntaba eso me di cuenta de que faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer

"Asia, será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Continuaremos con el entrenamiento en otro momento. Gracias por ayudarme"

"Sí…"

"¿Pasa algo?"

Parecía como si Asia quisiera decirme algo

"Etto, ¿podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me haya dormido?"

La cara de Asia estaba ligeramente sonrojada

"Sí, me quedare contigo"

Luego de que acepte su petición la cara de Asia pareció iluminarse, ella es muy fácil de complacer. Asia se acostó y yo me senté junto a ella en el borde de la cama

"Buenas noches, rey-san"

"Buenas noches Asia"

En cuestión de segundos asia se durmió y antes de que me diera cuenta yo también

-0-

El segundo día de entrenamiento comenzó

"Ya regrese"

Cuando entre a la casa, buchou estaba en la entrada

"Rey ¿A dónde fuiste tan temprano? Cuando fui a tu cuarto a levantarte no estabas"

"Es una historia graciosa"

Camine hasta la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua, en la cónica estaban akeno-san y asia preparando el desayuno

"Buenos días Rey-san"

"Buen día Rey-kun. Estas muy mojado"

"Es sudor"

"¿Sudor? Parece como si hubieras saltado a una piscina ¿Saliste a correr?"

Saji, que acababa de entrar a la cocina, pregunto eso

"Más bien, cuando me desperté ya estaba corriendo"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Justo como dije, cuando me desperté estaba corriendo en medio del bosque. Creo que estaba a 42.195 kilómetros de aquí"

"¡¿Acaso corriste una maratón?!"

Saji grito de forma cómica

"Tuve que correr la misma distancia de regreso aquí, así que serían 2 maratones"

"Déjate de bromas. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda correr dormido?"

"No es del todo imposible Saji. Es como un sonámbulo, solo que en vez de caminar, corrí"

"Y yo que pensaba que estarías sufriendo de un intenso dolor muscular como yo"

Saji parecía realmente cansado por el entrenamiento de ayer

"Sera mejor que tomes una ducha antes de desayunar"

"¿No prepararemos el desayuno usando magia como anoche Buchou?"

"No. Ustedes solo practicaran eso preparando la cena, nos turnaremos para preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo"

"Ya veo, entonces tomare tu oferta he iré a ducharme"

"¡¿Por qué estas empezando a desnudarte aquí?!"

Justo como Saji decía, antes de darme cuenta ya me había quitado la camiseta

"Perdón, es un mal habito"

-0-

Luego de ducharme me reuní con los demás en la mesa y desayunamos

"Ara-ara, aún tenemos bastante, así que coman cuanto quieran".

Akeno-san dijo eso luego de darme otra porción de arroz

"Gracias"

Toda esta comida fue hecha por Akeno-san y está muy bueno, tanto así que Koneko-chan estaba comiendo muy rápido y cada vez que terminaba un plato pedía más

"Akeno-san, tu comida sabe muy bien. Estoy seguro de que serás una buena esposa"

"Ara-ara, me estás avergonzando".

Akeno-san sonrió mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla

"...La sopa la hice yo"

Asia, quien estaba a mi lado se veía triste y malhumorada mientras hinchaba sus mejillas haciendo un puchero. Se puso así porque yo solo estaba elogiando la comida de Akeno-san y no su sopa. Tomé la sopa y me la acabe en un instante. Realmente sabe bien

"Está deliciosa, Asia. Quiero un poco más"

"¡¿Lo está?! Estoy tan contenta"

Asia tomo mi tazón y sirvió la sopa en él y luego me lo regrese

"¡Quiero un poco más!"

Saji y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo luego de acabar otro tazón de arroz

"Realmente tienen hambre"

"Es porque tengo que recuperar las energías que perdí ayer, buchou"

"No puedo perder contra Suminoe"

Luego de que me sirvieran más arroz comencé a comerlo de inmediato, masticando cada bocado 30 veces. Por su parte Saji… vomito un poco de lo que acababa de comer

"¿Para qué pides más si vas a vomitarlo?"

Saji no me respondió y tampoco tomo otro bocado. Tome con mis palillos la última albóndiga que quedaba en el plato grande para comérmela

"… Senpai, esa última albóndiga es mía"

"Yo la cogí primero así que es mía"

"… Senpai ya ha comido 11 y yo solo 10. Debo comer más para poder crecer"

"Si quieres crecer come más vegetales"

"… Lo que hace crecer es la carne"

"Ese pensamiento es la razón por la cual eres tan pequeña"

"… Te desafío"

"Me parece bien, el ganador se quedara con la última albóndiga"

Koneko-chan y yo nos batimos en un duelo de piedra papel y tijera, del cual resulte victorioso

Luego de desayunar se decidió que ocuparíamos la mañana de hoy para ver las grabaciones de los rating game que riser había tenido hasta ahora, los cuales eran un total de 10

"En total, riser ha ganado 8 juegos y perdido 2. Pero en ambas ocasiones riser perdió apropósito porque sus oponentes eran miembros de casas que tienen una relación estrecha con la familia Phenex"

Buchou aclaro ese punto antes de que empezáramos a ver los videos. Los raiting game eran muy largos por lo que solo nos centramos en las partes que buchou considero las más importantes

Para cuando terminamos ya era más de mediodía. Si me preguntaran que opino, diría que su equipo no es extremadamente fuerte. Riser es llamado un prodigio en los rating game, su racha de victorias se debe principalmente a su habilidad de regenerarse y a su pieza más fuerte, su 'queen'

"¿Alguien quiere dar su opinión?"

"Nuestro mayor problemas es sin duda su 'queen'. Tiene un mayor poder de ataque que cualquiera de sus otras piezas, incluso más que el mismo Riser. En nuestro estado actual, si tuviéramos que enfrentarla en una pele solo buchou y Akeno-san tendrían oportunidad de vencerla"

Dije lo que pensaba luego de que buchou pidiera nuestra opinión

"Ara-ara. Pareces tener mucha confianza en mí, Rey-kun"

"Aunque nos hemos conocido por menos de un mes tengo una idea aproximada de cuan fuerte son todos, eso incluye a Sona y su grupo. Además experimente de primera mano su fuerza en el club, lo mejor sería enfrentar a esa 'queen' en grupo, de ser posible"

"Escuche de eso, te peleaste con todo el grupo de Riser en el salón del club ¿no?"

Saji me dio una expresión de 'deberías estar loco para hacer eso'

"También lo grabe ¿quieres verlo?"

"¿Cómo lo grabaste?"

"Monitamon"

A mi orden apareció un digimon con cabeza de televisor frente a nosotros

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlo Rey-dono?"

"¿Quién es este tipo? O mejor dicho ¿Qué es?"

"Un digimon"

"Exacto"

Sona fue la que le respondió a Saji mientras miraba a Monitamon con interés

"Este es Monitamon, por cuestiones de seguridad lo llevo conmigo, tiene la habilidad de grabar todo lo que ve"

"¿A qué te refieres con 'cuestiones de seguridad'?"

"Trata de pensarlo por ti mismo Saji, será una buena manera de ejercitar tu cerebro. Por ahora veamos la grabación de cuando me pelee con ellos. Monitamon la tienes ¿verdad?"

"Sí-de gozaru"

Monitamon reprodujo la grabación en su pantalla, personalmente no era agradable ver como perdí ante esos tipos

"Me sorprende que aguantaras tanto, normalmente alguien caería solo con enfrentarse a una de esas chicas"

"Eso es porque estábamos en un lugar muy cerrado y no pudieron usar sus habilidades al máximo Saji. Como sea, volviendo al tema, su reina es sin duda el mayor problema"

"Yo también pienso eso, para tener más posibilidades de derrotarla y disminuir el riesgo de perder a uno de nosotros deberemos evitar lo más que podamos enfrentarla solos"

Luego de decir eso buchou hizo un gran suspiro y relajo su expresión

"Descansemos un poco, estoy segura de que todos están cansados"

"Iré a preparar un poco de té"

"Te ayudare"

Akeno-san se puso en marcha a la cocina, cuando Asia se levantó para acompañarla la llame y le dije en voz baja

"Asia, gracias de nuevo por lo de anoche"

"Oh, no es nada. Pero rey-san es impresionante, eso…"

Le hice una señal a Asia para que bajara la voz, la cual entendió rápidamente

"Por favor mantenlo como un secreto entre los dos"

"¿Entre los 2?"

"Aun no la he perfeccionado. No quiero decírselos a los demás, al menos hasta que la perfeccione"

"Entiendo. Hasta que tu nueva técnica este completa te ayudare"

"¿Nueva técnica?"

Tal vez Asia hablo un poco alto ya que Kiba a su lado la pareció haberla escuchado

"Es un secreto"

Asia simplemente le respondió diciendo eso y Kiba no indago más

"Asia, ¿podrías hablarnos sobre los exorcistas?"

"¿Eh?… S-sí"

Buchou le hizo esa petición a Asia y ella acepto sin entender porque tan de repente

"Entonces Saji, ¿Ya tienes alguna idea de para que llevo siempre a Monitamon conmigo?"

"Grabas las pelea para estudiarla después ¿No?"

"Esa es una de las razones"

"Rey-dono tengo grabada a las chicas usando el baño al aire libre anoche"

"Buen trabajo, reprodúcelo"

"¡Espera! ¿Qué…?"

Saji se sobresaltó al escucharnos hablar a Monitamon y a mí

"A la orden-de gozuru"

"Detente, no te atreves a hacer eso"

Monitamon ignoro a Saji y comenzó a reproducir la grabación, pero todo lo que se veía era una pantalla blanca, al ver esto Saji parecía confundido

"Como era de esperarse, la pantalla se empaño por el vapor ¿Qué pasa Saji? ¿Estas decepcionado?"

"Claro que no"

"Claro que si lo estás, eres un verdadero pervertido"

"Maldito ¿Cómo te atreves a enviar a tu digimon a que espié el baño de las mujeres por ti?"

"No se lo pedí, este Monitamon es hembra, así que es normal que se bañara en el baño de las chicas"

"¿Es hembra? ¿Aunque diga 'de gozaru'?"

Saji parecía no creerme

"¿Cómo es que se escabullo sin que kaichou y las demás se dieran cuenta?"

"Es un ninja, ocultar su presencia es su especialidad ¿Vez?"

Señale el lugar en el que estaba Monitamon pero esta ya había desaparecido

Luego de que el té fuera servido Asia se paró frente a nosotros y prosiguió a hablar

"Etto. Los exorcistas poseen 2 objetos aparte de las armas de luz y las cruces. El primero es el agua bendita. Es malo para todos los diablos entrar en contacto con ella"

Asia tomo una botella que parecía contener agua normal y nos la mostro, ella la había traído junto a otra cosa mientras akeno-san preparaba el té. Mirando bien la pequeña botella pude notar que tenía un ligero resplandor en su interior

Alce mi mano y con curiosidad pregunte

"¿Qué pasa si entramos en contacto con ella?"

"Pasan cosas horribles"

Asia respondió seriamente de esa manera

"¿Cosas horribles? Bueno, eso era de esperarse"

"Asia, tu tampoco puedes tocarla. Ya que también eres un diablo"

"Oh...Es cierto"

Asia se deprimió después de escuchar a Buchou

"No estoy segura si sirva de algo pero luego les enseñare cómo hacerla"

Asia se las arregló para recuperar rápidamente sus energías. Debido a sus características, ella podría llegar a ser conocida como la hermana demoniaca, pero si fuera llamada así probablemente se pondría a llorar. Por otro lado, si no me equivoco el agua vendita solo es agua purificada con poderes sagrados

"El otro objeto es la biblia. La he leído desde que era niña. Pero ahora, leer incluso un versículo hace que me duela horriblemente la cabeza"

Asia abrazo con fuerza la biblia que había tomado de la mesa junto a ella. ¿No hay problema si un diablo toca el 'libro sagrado'?

"Es porque eres un diablo"

"Sí, un diablo".

"...Diablo".

"Ufufufuf, un diablos en todos los sentidos"

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza a las palabras de buchou y los demás miembros del club

Para los diablos, tratar de leer la biblia no debe ser muy diferente a intentar rezar. Tengo el presentimiento de que Asia ha intentado leer la biblia aun después de haber reencarnado en un diablo. Si continúa haciéndolo podría morir

"¡Pero, pero! Esta versículo es tan hermosos ¡Auch!"

En cuanto Asia abrió la biblia y miro sus páginas fue atacada por un dolor de cabeza

"¡Oh, Dios perdóname! Ahora ya no puedo leer tu sagrada escritura… ¡Auch!"

Ahora recibió daño por rezar. ¿Es broma o lo está haciendo en serio? Mientras pensaba esas cosas recordé el entrenamiento de magia de ayer, incluso Asia tiene más talento que yo

"Terminamos los estudios ahora, antes de que Asia se haga más daño. Comencemos a entrenar"

"Sí"

Asentí a las palabras de buchou y me puse de pie

"Pareces impaciente por empezar suminoe"

"Sí. Después de ver los rating game de Riser vi la brecha que hay entre nuestras fuerzas. Voy reducir esa brecha durante este campamento de entrenamiento"

"Y yo que pensaba que estarías deprimido al ver la fuerza de tu oponente"

"¿Deprimido? No seas tonto Saji. Riser es fuerte pero no está fuera de mi alcance, solo necesito hacerme más fuerte"

"Así se habla Rey. Ahora vamos a correr"

"¿Eh? Buchou ¿dijo correr?"

"Sí. Todos correremos para mejorar nuestra resistencia, sé que saliste a correr esta mañana pero tendrás que participar en este entrenamiento también, luego harás trescientas flexiones"

Con esas palabras el entrenamiento físico del segundo día comenzó

-0-

Luego de hacer los estiramientos empezamos a correr. Ya habíamos recorrido un par de kilómetros por el bosque y la distancia entre los que iban adelante y los rezagados aumentaba. Por cierto, yo soy uno de los que se ha quedado atrás junto a Saji y Asia, delante de nosotros iba Koneko-chan y más adelante el resto del grupo

"Vamos, dense prisa"

"No necesitas apurarnos buchou, da igual si llegamos primeros o últimos"

"¿Qué paso con toda la energía que tenías hace unos minutos Rey?"

"La estoy guardando para otro momento"

"Tal vez necesiten más motivación"

Al escuchar lo que Sona dijo, buchou pareció tener una idea

"El que llegue de ultimo no tendrá cena esta noche"

"¡¿Qué…?!"

Antes de que Saji pudiera decir algo más aumente mi velocidad al máximo y rebase a buchou y los demás

"¡Que rápido!"

El grito de Saji fue apenas audible para mí. Dejando eso de lado, mi cuerpo se siente más pesado por alguna razón ¿Por qué será? Cuando mire sobre mi hombro tenía a Koneko-chan pegada a mi espalda. ¿En qué momento ella…?

"¡¿Qué está haciendo?!"

"…La comida es importante"

"No me vengas con eso. Bájate"

"…No"

Esta chica…

Continúe corriendo sin detenerme mientras discutía con Koneko-chan y luego de unos minutos…

"¡Corran!"

"¿Por qué estas corriendo en dirección contraria?"

Fue buchou quien pregunto

"Bee, bee, bee…"

"¿Bee?"

Cuando pase a buchou, todos finalmente vieron lo que nos perseguía a Koneko-chan y a mí

"¿Abejas?"

Cientos de abejas están tras nosotros, son de esas de las que no te gustaría que te picaran

Todos dieron media vuelta y corrieron tan rápido como podían. Cuando llegue a donde estaba la cansada Asia, la tome entre mis brazos al estilo princesa y continúe corriendo con ella

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"…Senpia tumbo un panal de abejas para quedarse con su miel"

Koneko-chan fue la que contesto a la pregunta de Saji, pero inmediatamente le refute

"Mentirosa, todo fue idea tuya"

"No podemos quitarte los ojos de encima ni por un instante ¿verdad?"

Sona parecía molesta mientras decía eso

"Como sea, sálvese quien pueda"

Luego de que dije eso cobardemente acelere tanto como pude dejando a mis compañeros atrás

-0-

No sé cuánto corrimos, pero finalmente regresamos a la casa y con 'regresamos' me refiero a Asia, Koneko-chan y yo. En algún momento nos separamos de los demás

Luego de esperarlos en la entrada por unos minutos ellos finalmente regresaron

"…Bienvenidos"

"¿Todos están bien?"

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?"

Pregunte mientras le daba una mordida a un pocky, Koneko-chan también estaba comiendo uno

"Rey harás 600 flexiones"

"Buchou, el numero repentinamente se duplico"

Todos parecían estar bien, aunque cansados y uno que otro parecía estar molesto

-0-

Luego de hacer 600 flexiones empezamos con las lecciones. Primero el entrenamiento de espadas con Kiba y luego el entrenamiento mágico con Akeno-san

Por alguna razón Akeno-san me llevo hasta una cascada al oeste de la casa que era la fuente del pequeño rio que atravesaba el bosque

"Encontré esta cascada mientras corríamos, pensé que sería un buen lugar para tu entrenamiento"

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Usaras tu poder demoniaco para congelarla"

¿Practicare para mejorar el uso del reishi? Luego del entrenamiento de ayer debieron llegar a la conclusión de que entrenar con otro tipo de prana sería inútil. No hay tiempo para quejarse, si buchou piensa que esto es lo mejor para hacerme más fuerte entonces entrenare y ya

Ya que me iba a mojar, decidí quitarme la parte superior de mi ropa, así como mis zapatos para después entrar en el rio y caminar hasta la cascada. Desde la orilla, akeno-san se mantenía observándome

"Akeno-san ¿Está bien que te quedes aquí? ¿No debes supervisar el entrenamiento de Saji y Asia?"

"Está bien, hay alguien más encargándose de eso"

Ya veo, no debe haber problema entonces. Respire profundo y despeje mi mente, debo recordar la sensación de ayer cuando congele la botella de agua. Coloque ambas manos frente al agua que caía y acumule reishi en mis palmas

El agua frente a mis manos se congelo pero casi de inmediato el hielo se desmorono. Como pensaba, no será fácil

Volví a intentarlo, acumule reishi en mis manos lo más que pude mientras recordaba lo que había dicho akeno-san ayer, tengo que concentrarme e imaginar lo que quiero hacer. En la magia lo mejor es ignorar la lógica y el proceso, basta con imaginar el resultado, espero que esto también aplique a los poderes de los diablos

Luego de treinta minutos sin casi ningún progreso fui llamado por Akeno-san

"Rey-kun es hora de un descanso"

Hice caso a su sugerencia y deje de acumular reishi, para después salir del rio. Me senté en el piso y mire mis manos, tenía quemaduras debido al frio

"Déjame ver tus manos"

Akeno-san puso sus palmas sobre las mías y uso magia, pude sentir una agradable calidez en mis manos

"No soy tan buena para curar heridas como Asia-chan, pero puedo curar heridas tan bien como lo hace buchou"

Buchou usa el contacto directo para sanar heridas, justo como Akeno-san está haciendo ahora. Luego de unos segundos mis manos fueron completamente sanadas

"Que mis manos hayan resultado así demuestra que no lo estoy haciendo bien"

"No te preocupes, tu progreso es mejor que el de la mayoría. Ninguno en nuestro grupo, ni tampoco en el de Sona-sama es capaz de manipular reishi a pesar de que todos hemos reencarnado en diablos. Que tú lo puedas usar es impresionante"

"Pero aún me falta mucho"

"En earth land la cantidad de reishi es menor que en helgard por lo que es más difícil acumularlo, en especial para un novato. De igual forma en helgard la cantidad de mana y de ki es menor a la de aquí. Por lo que mientras estés en helgard o en un ambiente parecido, el uso del reishi es más conveniente"

Helgard es el nombre del mundo de donde buchou y el resto de los diablos provienen, antes era conocido como el reino de los diablos, hasta que los ángeles caídos se mudaron allí

Ya veo, el rating game seguro será en algún lugar del helgard, por lo que usar reishi es mejor que usar mana, por eso se decidió que debería enfocar mi entrenamiento mágico en mejorar mi control de resihi

"Por cierto, ayer me preguntaste si había vivido siempre en Japón. ¿Hubo alguna razón en particular por la que lo preguntaste?"

Akeno-san no esperaba que cambiara el tema de repente, por lo que parecía un poco sorprendida

"No en realidad, solo sentí curiosidad ya que no pareces japonés"

"Ya veo"

La verdad sentí como si hubiera sido algo más, por otra parte Akeno-san si parecer ser una japonesa

"¿Sabes? Mis recuerdos de cuando estuve aquí hace 10 años son confusos"

Akeno-san parecía no entender a lo que me refería

"Estuve en un festival o algo parecido, cuando iba de regreso a casa en un tren hubo un incidente. Muchas personas fallecieron, el shock que tuve fue tan grande que mi cerebro bloqueo ese y varios otros recuerdos. Incluso ahora no logro acordarme de todo lo que paso"

"¿Por qué me cuentas eso?"

"Me lo pregunto, creo que solo quise hacerlo y ya"

Luego de descansar un poco más, retome mi entrenamiento. Paso otra media hora cuando Akeno-san decidió ponerle fin a la sesión de hoy y ambos emprendimos nuestro regreso a la casa

"Akeno-san mira, encontré un arbusto de moras"

Habíamos caminado solo unos minutos cuando nos encontramos con aquel arbusto. Tome varias moras y comencé a comerlas una por una. Tenían un buen sabor, aunque solo sean moras me ayudaran a recuperar energías

Luego de avanzar un poco más nos topamos con una pequeña ardilla, esta se nos quedó viendo o más exactamente veía las moras que yo llevaba. Le lance una y la ardilla la atrapo para luego comerla

Eso, come bien, cuando crezcas será mi turno de comerte

"Ara-ara. Rey-kun, tienes los ojos de un animal carnívoro"

"¿En serio?"

"Ufufufuf"

-0-

Ahora estamos en la tercera lección del día, igual que ayer, se trata de una pelea de práctica uno a uno con Saji, y Tsubaki nos está supervisando. Tsubaki fue la que había tomado el lugar de akeno-san en el entrenamiento mágico de Asia y Saji

Por alguna razón a diferencia de ayer, buchou y Sona vinieron a vernos

"Empiecen"

Tsubaki dio la señal e inmediatamente Saji se lanzó hacia mí

"Me la pagaras por lo de la última vez"

Creo que aún me guarda rencor por golpearlo en el trasero ayer. Saji me lanzo un golpe a la cara el cual esquive inclinándome hacia atrás

"Esperaba que hicieras eso"

Saji parecía haber previsto la manera en la que evitaría su ataque. El sujeto mi bufanda en un intento por evitar que me moviera. Pero antes de que él pudiera hacer otra cosa lo impacte en un costado con una fuerte patada que lo hizo volar varios metros antes de caer desmayado en el piso

Mientras Tsubaki veía el estado de Saji, revise mi bufanda para asegurarme de que no le hubiera pasado nada

"Saji está inconsciente, supongo que el entrenamiento término"

Esa fue la declaración de tsubaki

"Suminoe-kun, la fuerza que usaste fue demasiada para un entrenamiento"

"Lo siento Sona, solo reaccione"

"Rey, parecía que te molesto que Saji sujetara tu bufanda"

Buchou es muy perspicaz

"Es un presente que alguien muy importante me dio hace muchos años. No me gusta que otros la toquen, pero no es como que Saji lo supiera. Me asegurare de disculparme con el cuándo despierte"

"Esperaremos hasta que Saji se recupere para comenzar con el siguiente entrenamiento"

Buchou asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de Sona

"Iré a entrenar un poco por mi cuenta"

-0-

'Gracias por la bufanda mama, realmente me gusta. Me asegurare cuidarla bien'

Solo tenía 8 años cuando recibí esta bufanda de mi madre. Es un recuerdo borroso, yo había regresado de mi primer viaje al digimundo. Esa misma noche mi madre y yo tomamos un baño juntos y le agradecí por darme su bufanda

Mi madre estaba sentada dentro de la bañera con su cuerpo sumergido en el agua caliente y yo estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, recostando mi espalda en sus pechos

'Me alegra que te guste, también estoy feliz de que tú y tus amigos regresaran sanos y salvos'

Mi madre paso sus brazos por sobre mis hombros y me abraso

'Fue muy divertido, pero también pasamos por malos momentos. Muchos digimons amigos se sacrificaron, no quiero ver a mis amigos siendo heridos por protegerme. Por eso me hare más fuerte, le pediré a papa que me entrene y me volveré más fuerte que nadie, entonces seré un gran héroe'

'Estoy segura de que serás muy fuerte'

'¿Cómo lo sabes?'

'Porque hay muchas personas que te importan. Cuando una persona tiene a alguien a quien quiere proteger entonces se hace verdaderamente fuerte. Tú te harás fuerte, muy fuerte mi pequeño rey'

Seré fuerte mama, solo obsérvame

-0-

"Pensé que ibas a entrenar"

La voz de una chica me saco de mis pensamientos. Me encontraba acostado sobre el pasto con mis manos detrás de mi cabeza. Podía escuchar los pasos de una persona acercarse hasta estar a unos centímetros de mí, por su voz puedo decir que se trataba de tsubaki. Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que en efecto era ella

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Sona-sama me pidió que viniera a buscarte"

"Ya veo, la lección con Koneko-chan va a empezar"

A pesar de que estaba consciente de eso, no me moví de mi lugar

"¿Por qué estas durmiendo cuando todos los demás están entrenando en este momento? Deberías tomar las cosas más en serio"

"La primavera tiene el mejor clima y justo ahora la temperatura es perfecta para tomarse un descanso. Sería un desperdicio entrenar ahora"

"Estas demasiado relajado a pesar de la situación ¿o es que acaso solo tratas de parecer relajado porque estas preocupado por el rating game?"

"Más que preocupado estoy ansioso. Sera una experiencia diferente a las que he vivido pero seguro será emocionante"

"Si es así, entonces eres el único que no está preocupado, incluso Sona-sama se encuentra intranquila por lo que pueda pasar"

"No dije que no estuviera preocupado, mi fuerza no es suficiente para derrotar a Riser. Por eso debo hacerme más fuerte durante este campamento"

"Precisamente por eso deberías estar entrenando"

"Descansar también es parte del entrenamiento. Mi maestro de jiu-jitsu que también era filósofo me dijo una vez que el cuerpo es un templo de sabiduría, y que él me dirá lo que necesita. Mi cuerpo me dice que ahora necesito descansar ¿y qué mejor momento que ahora que el viento y la luz del sol se sienten tan bien?"

"El clima se siente igual que siempre"

"Si te recuestas como yo, lo entenderás"

Volví a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la agradable brisa, Tsubaki no volvió a decir más nada. Luego de unos quince minutos, sentí que había descansado lo suficiente así que me senté, estire mis brazos y deje salir un gran bostezo. Cuando mire a mi derecha me sorprendí al ver a Tsubaki acostada a varios centímetros de mí

Parece estar profundamente dormida, no creí que realmente se acostaría. Ella siempre tiene una cara seria, pero ahora su expresión muestra que está muy relajada, sin poder evitarlo pinche una de sus mejillas con mi dedo, tsubaki no se despertó a pesar de que hice eso

Me quede sentado a su lado esperando a que despertara, luego de otros 15 minutos pude escuchar un pequeño estornudo. Tsubaki dio varias vueltas en su lugar antes de incorporarse y sentarse, ella se quedó mirándome con una expresión adormilada

"Buenos días bella durmiente"

Tsubaki parecía haber despertado finalmente por completo, ella abrió ampliamente sus ojos. Rápidamente se puso de pie, extendió su mano hacia mí y formo un círculo mágico

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Por favor cálmate, no te he hecho nada"

Después de respirar profundamente un par de veces, Tsubaki deshizo el círculo mágico. Ella se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse de regreso a la casa

-0-

Podía sentir la fresa brisa que se colaba entre los grandes árboles. Me encontraba en medio del bosque entrenando. La práctica consistía en detener un gran tronco que se balanceaba hacia mí, era algo que yo mismo había diseñado

Tome un tronco con el doble de mi altura y con casi mí mismo grosor, lo ate con una cuerda a las ramas de un gran árbol suspendiéndolo en el aire de forma horizontal, al empujarlo este se convertía en un péndulo; subiendo hasta cierto punto y luego regresando a su posición original con más impulso

Mientras más fuerte lo empujara, mas subía y con más fuerza regresaba. Ya que lo empujaba tan fuerte como podía, siempre recibía un gran impacto. Sin importar cuantas veces tratara de parar el tronco con mis manos, siempre era derribado por este. Mi cuerpo era enviado a volar y aterrizaba con fuerza en el piso o a veces me estrellaba contra los arboles

Este es básicamente un entrenamiento físico, incluso si no puedo detener el tronco recibir los golpes ayuda a mi cuerpo a ser más resistente, o eso me gustaría crear para no desanimarme por el poco progreso que he logrado ya que no he podido detener el tronco ni una sola vez

Luego de ser derribado por enésima vez, me puse de pie, tome el tronco y lo empuje con fuerza de nuevo. Antes de que este regresara hacia mí, puse todas mis fuerzas en mis brazos, cadera y piernas pero no vasto, por lo que el impacto me mando a volar otra vez

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado haciendo esto, mi respiración se ha vuelto muy agitada y tengo heridas en mis manos y otras partes de cuerpo

"Senpai"

De entre los árboles, una chica pequeña de cabello blanco apareció

"¿Koneko-chan?"

"…Es hora de cenar"

"¿Ya es tan tarde? Supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo"

"¿Entrenamiento?"

"Sí, intentaba detener aquel tronco pero no lo he conseguido"

Koneko-chan se paró frente al gran tronco, lo empujo con la fuerza que solo una 'rook' podria usar y cuando este regreso lo detuvo con una sola mano

Presumida

Me puse de pie y me di varias palmadas en las mejillas para espabilarme

"Un último intento"

Camine hasta el tronco con koneko-chan observándome en silencio. Una vez más empuje el gran tronco con fuerza, este cruzo la misma trayectoria hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo pero esta vez me las arregle para detenerlo

"Regresemos, tengo hambre"

Satisfecho conmigo mismo comencé a caminar de regreso a la casa. Con todo lo que nos hemos estado esforzando no puedo evitar preguntarme que estará haciendo nuestro oponente, seguramente ese tipo esta tan confiado que no ha molesta en prepararse y está perdiendo el tiempo

-0-

Mientras rey y sus compañeros entrenaban, en Helgard Riser estaba…

"Ahh ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Mm. Ahh"

Cada vez que sus pechos eran amasados por su amo, Yubelluna dejaba salir pequeños gemidos. Riser la tomo por la barbilla para darle un profundo beso

"Se supone que él se casara pronto, pero… como de costumbre mi querido onii-sama se comporta igual que siempre…"

Ravel desde la puerta de la habitación dijo esto a nadie en particular

"Maldita sea, justo cuando estábamos en la mejor parte"

Riser se quejó en voz baja por la interrupción de su pequeña hermana

"No tienes que preocuparte por nada Ravel, el resultado ya está decidido"

"He oído que ellos están entrenando en estos momentos con la ayuda de Sona-sama"

"La heredera del clan sitri ¿No? Ella y Rias han sido amigas desde niñas sino me equivoco"

Mientras Riser decía esto se sentó apoyando su espalda en el respaldar del sofá en el que estaba, Yubelluna acomodo su ropa pues era una descortesía estar de esa manera frente a la hermana menor de su amo

"Uno de ellos tiene una sacred gear cuyo verdadero poder nos es desconocidos, existí la posibilidad de que…"

"No hay ninguna posibilidad de que perdamos"

Riser mostro una expresión seria, lo que hizo que Ravel se preocupara por su exceso de confianza, pero ya sabía que era inútil decirle algo más por lo que solo soltó un suspiro

"No digas que no te lo advertí onii-sama"

"No es que este menospreciando a Rias, pero ella no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros"

Ravel entonces salió de la habitación para dejar que su hermano hiciera lo que quisiera y se dirigió a su propio cuarto

Mientras caminaba Ravel se sentía tonta al recordar lo emocionada que estaba cuando su hermano le pidió que se uniera a su nobleza

Fue hace menos de un año, riser había mandado a llamar a Ravel. Cuando llego al cuarto de su hermano, Ravel toco la puerta para después abrirla y asomarse para ver el interior

"Con permiso ¿Me llamaste, onii-sama?"

Riser se encontraba sentado en un sofá frente a un tablero de ajedrez

"Hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos Ravel"

"¿Q-que es?"

Era la primera vez que Ravel veía a Riser tan serio y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa

"Aun antes de recibir mis 'evil pieces' había decidido qué clase de nobleza quería tener y en los requisitos que alguien debe tener para entrar en mi grupo"

"Estoy segura de que así fue, las sirvientas de onii-sama son muy poderosas, en especial tu 'queen'. Pero ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?"

Riser le mostro una ficha de un alfil a Ravel

"Me refiero a esto, no he podido encontrar a alguien adecuado que se convierta en mi otro 'bishop'. Luego de pensarlo por un tiempo finalmente he llegado a una conclusión. Ravel quiero que seas mi 'Bishop'"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres que me convierta en tu sirviente?! ¡Me rehusó completamente!"

Ravel sabía lo que su hermano pretendía hacerle, o eso era lo que creía. Para ella no era un secreto que las chicas de la nobleza de su hermano eran también sus amantes y que hacían actos que ella consideraba indecentes. Ravel pensaba que al convertiste en la sirvienta de su hermano también tendría que participar en tales actos, podía imaginarse a su hermano desnudándola con la excusa de que era solo para acercarse a sus sirvientas

Pero aun con esa fuerte negativa Riser no se echó para atrás

"No puedo pensar en alguien más adecuado para esta pieza que tú, Ravel"

La expresión seria que su usualmente arrogante hermano tenia hizo que Ravel terminara por aceptar su petición

"…S-sino hay otra persona, entonces no tengo otra opción… pero no lo malinterpretes. ¡No seré tu sirviente! ¡Permaneceré a tu lado como tu hermana menor!"

Al escuchar estas palabras el semblante serio de Riser desapareció por completo y de repente comenzó a gritar emocionado

"¡Esta decidido! ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Finalmente está completo! ¡El harem más poderoso!"

"¿Ha…rem?"

"Planee tener todos los tipos de chicas en mi grupo, pero había un solo tipo que me faltaba. ¡La hermana menor! ¡Aunque hubiera sido mejor si también fueras tsundere, pero estoy bien con esto!"

Para riser, todo harem debía tener una hermana menor, pero esto era algo que Ravel no podía entender

"…Onii-sama, el trato… ¡Queda anulado!"

Molesta, Ravel le lanzo una llamarada a su hermano en la cara, la cual Riser esquivo

"¡Ja ja ja! ¡Ya eres tsun tsun, Ravel! ¡Vas bien! ¡Ahora se dere!"

"¡No soy tsundere!"

La siguiente llamarada que Ravel lanzo atravesó la pared del cuarto de Riser destruyéndola por completo. Al final Ravel mantuvo su palabra y se unió al grupo de Riser quien la registro como:

Nombre: Ravel Phenex

Habilidad: Inmortalidad

Atributo: hermana menor, tsundere

-0-

La noche del segundo día de entrenamiento llego, todos ya estaban durmiendo o eso se suponía. En el pasillo se encontraba rey caminando dormido o quizás medio dormido, iba en dirección al baño debido a que su cuerpo se lo pedía

Cuando llego, abrió la puerta pero como no estaba completamente despierto no se fijó que alguien lo estaba ocupando. Se trataba de la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Tsubaki, quien al ser sorprendida se quedó en un estado de shock

"Su…sumioe-kun…"

"¿Oh? Estaba ocupado, perdón~"

Aun sin despertar rey se disculpó y cerró la puerta para después irse al baño del primer piso

Mientras tanto tsubaki seguía congelada

(¿Acaso lo vio? ¿Suminoe me vio? ¿Qué tanto vio? Justo ahora… el vio todo. ¿Por qué me están pasando estas cosas? Primero me beso, luego me vio desnuda en el onsen, después me quede dormida junto a él y ahora esto)

Tsubaki se quedó encerrada por un tiempo antes de finalmente volver a su habitación

-0-

El tercer día del campamento había comenzado, entre a la comedor en compañía de Saji, allí se encontraban Sona junto con Tsubaki, esta última por alguna razón está evitando verme

"Buenos días, Sona, Tsubaki"

"Buenos días, kaichou, fukukaichou"

Cuando las saludamos, sona se giró para vernos y se fijó en saji

"¿Qué tienes en la frente saji?"

"Pues vera…"

Saji estaba un poco renuente a responder esa pregunta así que lo insiste, no, más bien lo obligue

"Vamos saji, díselo"

"Trate de pintarle la cara a suminoe con un marcador mientras dormía, pero termino al revés"

Saji tenía el kaji de 'tercer ojo' en su frente hecho con un marcador permanente

"Tuviste suerte de que te hiciera otro ojo en vez de que te sacara uno y la próxima vez te afeitare la cabeza para que te parezcas a ten shin han"

"Estabas despierto ¿no es así?"

"No, estaba dormido, solo reaccione a la malicia que emanabas"

"Si claro, 'reaccionaste'"

"Los humanos también tienen instintos como los animales, si te entrenas puedes mejorarlos para percibir las malas intenciones de la gente, aun cuando estés dormido. Por supuesto, también hay quienes pueden ocultar su verdadera naturaleza"

Deje a Sona y los demás en el comedor y me fui en dirección a la cocina por algo de comer, hay algo curioso. Lo último que recuerdo de anoche es que estuve entrenando con Asia hasta tarde otra vez y me quede dormido junto a ella, ya que me pidió que me quedara a su lado igual que hace dos noches, pero desperté en mi cuarto, debí haber caminado dormido otra vez ¿habré hecho algo?

Luego del entrenamiento matutino llego la hora del almuerzo, era el turno de Sona y Tsubaki para hacerlo, ellas estaban preparando una masa, mientras me preguntaba que iban a hacer buchou dijo

"¿Recuerdan que apostamos udon la vez que competimos por ver quien se quedaría con el permiso para obtener un tsukaima?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, sí"

Entonces ellas están preparando udon

"¿Saji, no deberías estar ayudándolas?"

"Hacer udon no se me da bien"

Luego de amasar por varios minutos Sona se detuvo

"¿Cómo vas Tsubaki?"

"El mío aún no está listo"

"No tenemos opción, nosotras la ayudaremos"

"No, no necesitamos su ayuda"

Sona rechazó la oferta de buchou mientras se acomodaba sus gafas, pero buchou le insistió

"No lo malentiendas Sona. Solo queremos comer un udon delicioso, eso es todo ¿Verdad koneko?"

"…Preparar udon es un arte"

¿Por qué le pregunta a koneko-chan? Quería saber eso, pero en su lugar hice una pregunta distinta

"¿Por qué le ponen tanto empeño a hacer udon?"

"Ara-ara. Es una tradición"

"¿En verdad? ¿Es una tradición de los diablos?"

"Para ser más precisos, es una tradición de las familias Gremory y Sitri"

Esta vez fue Kiba el que me respondió

"¡Bien, ayudemos también, Asia-chan!"

"¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí!"

De esta manera las 4 chicas de nuestro grupo se unieron a Sona y Tsubaki para terminar el udon, pero la manera en la que lo están haciendo es…

"Disculpen, ¿En verdad está bien usar nuestros pies para preparar la comida?"

Fue Asia la que pregunto esto, era como ella decía, todas estaban sobre la mesa amasando el udon usando sus pies en lugar de sus manos

"Ara-ara. Ufufu, de hecho esta es la manera tradicional de hacerlo"

"Al usar la fuerza de nuestras piernas amasarlo será más fácil y rápido. Si no lo hacemos el gluten de la masa no quedara balanceado"

"…Elasticidad y viscosidad, múltiples niveles de intensidad. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que cada parte este balanceada. De otra manera, no será un auténtico udon"

Nunca había visto a koneko-chan decir frases tan largas. Por otro lado, todas están muy emocionadas por el udon, pero están usando faldas tan cortas que puedo verles la ropa interior desde donde estoy, me pregunto cómo serán la de Sona y Tsubaki

"La masa se a suavizado lo suficiente, ahora cortémosla"

"Sí, kaichou"

Luego de que buchou y las demás se bajaran, Sona y Tsubaki comenzaron a cortar la masa con cuchillos especializados a una gran velocidad

"Excelentes cortes, el grueso del udon es perfecto. No esperaba menos de la familia Sitri"

¿En serio? A mí me parece que lo están cortando normalmente, aunque con una velocidad ridículamente asombrosa

Una vez terminaron de cortarlo todo, colocaron los fideos en una olla junto al resto de los ingredientes. Por alguna razón el contenido de la olla se tornó de un extraño rojo vivo, como si fuera lava, esto hacia parecer que Sona estaba preparando alguna clase de extraña poción

"El estilo Sitri comienza aquí"

Después de decir eso Sona extendió sus manos sobre la olla y un circulo demoniaco apareció

"¿Vas a usar tus poderes demoniacos para prepararlo?"

"Mejorar la comida utilizando nuestros poderes la hace mucho más deliciosa"

"Eso es impresionante"

Un ruido se escuchó luego de la declaración de Asia, parece que se tropezó y tumbo una cacerola llena de huevos crudos y termino cubierta de estos

"¿Estas bien asia?"

"¡Lo lamento!"

"No te preocupes, ve a cambiarte, yo limpiare esto"

Luego de que terminara de limpiar y de que Asia se cambiara el udon estuvo listo. Todos los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto teníamos un tazón de udon recién hecho frente a nosotros

"A-adelante, disfrútenlo"

Sona se veía inusualmente pálida, ¿le habrá pasado algo? Por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento

"Gracias por la comida"

Dimos las gracias para después partir nuestros palillos

"Esto huele muy bien"

"Tienes razón akeno. Además este udon se ve muy firme y animado"

Repentinamente el udon comenzó a moverse

"Hablando de animado…"

El udon en el plato de las chicas se volvió violento y las atrapo, amarrándolas como si fueran tentáculos y las levanto en el aire. Los fideos del udon se habían hecho largos y gruesos, y brotaban del palto

"Está vivo, el udon está vivo"

"El udon está más que vivo asia, es un udon pervertido"

Los fideos se enredaban entre los pechos de las chicas, Akeno-san estaba amarrada con un estilo de bondage, mientras que Koneko-chan estaba amordazada, el udon parecía no tener interés en sus pechos y en su lugar trataba de entrar es su bragas. Por alguna razón el udon de Kiba y el mío parecía no ser agresivo así que los estábamos comiendo tranquilos

"Sona-kaichou ¿esto…?"

Kiba pidió a Sona por una explicación y ella le respondió tratando de parecer tranquila

"Debido al grito de asia-san perdí la concentración y le di vida al udon"

"En lugar de explicar la situación con tanta calma hagan algo al respecto… ¡Ha!"

"En eso estamos, pero me pregunto porque el udon no ataca a Sona y a Tsubaki"

No sé si el udon me entendió o no pero luego de detenerse por unos segundos apreso a Sona y a Tsubaki

"¿Por qué tenías que decirle eso?"

"Perdón Tsubaki, no creí que me entendería"

"¿Y por qué no los ataca a ustedes?"

Era difícil saber si el udon no escucho a Sona o solo la ignoro pero paso de nosotros 3

"Manos a la obra kiba, hay que bajarlas"

En poco tiempo liberamos a todas y resolvimos el problema, y por 'resolvimos el problema' me refiero a que yo me comí el udon

"Lamento los problemas"

Sona y Tsubaki hicieron una reverencia mientras se disculpaban, supongo que ellas también pueden equivocarse a veces

"Olvidémonos de eso, aun necesitan comer antes de retomar el entrenamiento, iré a prepararles algo. Espero que este incidente no las haga odiar el udon"

Ya que nadie se quejó por comer udon, comencé a prepararlo

Luego de que todos comieran y descansaran, proseguimos con el entrenamiento de la tarde, cuando este término comencé mi propia rutina como ya era costumbre

El entrenamiento que estaba haciendo era diferente al de ayer, pero también involucraba troncos de madera. Varios troncos que había amarrado a la gruesa rama de un árbol se estaban balanceando en diferentes intervalos, yo me encontraba en el punto de inicial de estos, el entrenamiento consiste en esquivar los troncos pero hay una dificultad más, tengo los ojos vendados por lo que no puedo verlos y debo usar mis oídos para percibirlos

Aunque es algo difícil lo estoy haciendo bien, he estado esquivado los diez troncos por varios minutos sin ser golpeado, se necesita mucha concentración para esto, en las batalla debes estar consiente de tu entorno pero si te enfrentas a un oponente no puedes darte el lujo de apartar los ojos de él, esto le facilita el enemigo hacer ataque sorpresas. Es por eso que entrenar los otros sentidos es importante

Bien, ya casi es tiempo de que termine…

"¿Quién esta hay?"

El sonido de las ramas crujiendo capto mi atención, lo que resulto en un error, fui golpeado por uno de los troncos y enviado a volar para después aterrizar con fuerza en el suelo

"Estas bien Rey-kun"

"¿Qué haces aquí Kiba?"

A pesar de tener aun mis ojos vendados pude reconocerlo por su voz

"Solo salí a caminar y me tope contigo por casualidad. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí"

Me quite la venda y vi a Kiba tendiéndome su mano, la tome y me ayudo a ponerme de pie

"¿Era eso alguna clase de entrenamiento?"

"Era exactamente eso"

"Es como Koneko-chan dijo, tienes una manera extraña de entrenar"

"¿Quieres intentarlo?"

"¿Se supone que debo esquivarlos con los ojos vendado?"

"Justamente"

"Supongo que puedo intentarlo"

Un poco entusiasmado kiba se paró entre los troncos y con los ojos vendados comenzó a esquivarlos uno tras otro, el realmente es impresiónate

Luego de entrenar por varios minutos regresamos a la casa, kiba me invito a que nos bañarnos juntos en el baño al aire libre pero cortésmente rechace su oferta. Luego de ducharme en el baño de mí habitación salí a la cocina por algo de beber

Cuando llegue a la cocina abrí el refrigerador y tome una botella de leche para después comenzar a beberla

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!"

De repente Sona apareció y dijo eso de una manera exaltada

"Pues estoy tomando leche"

"Eso no, ¿por qué te estas paseando desnudo por la casa?"

Cuando me fije note que efectivamente no llevaba nada de ropa

"Olvide vestirme después de salir de la ducha. No te preocupes, no me molesta que veas"

"Pues no quiero verte, ve y ponte algo de ropa"

"¿Por qué? Es como si nunca hubieras visto a un hombre desnudo"

"Por supuesto que no lo he hecho"

Parece que todos alcanzaron a escuchar la voz de Sona ya que comenzaron a llegar uno tras otro

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Rias has algo con él"

Todos, menos Asia, estaban en la entrada de la cocina viéndome

"Ara-ara"

Akeno-san dijo eso mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla haciendo un gesto lindo. Kiba mantenía su fresca sonrisa, aunque ahora parecía un poco forzada. Koneko-chan parecía más interesada en la leche que yo estaba tomando. Tsubaki y Saji parecían estar molestos como Sona

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

Asia entro a la cocina diciendo eso y al verme se puso completamente roja, esto podría ser una mala estimulación para la pura Asia, por eso me decidí a regresar a mi cuarto

Una vez allí me puse la ropa y tome mi digivice para después sentarme en el marco de la ventana y hacer una llamada

[¿Hola?]

"Señorita ¿De qué color son las pantis que está usando ahora?"

[¿Qué harás cuando lo sepas?]

"Jejeje. Siento molestarte tan tarde"

[No te preocupes, aún estaba despierta. ¿Pasa algo?]

"No, solo me dieron ganas de hablar contigo"

[¿Cómo les va con el entrenamiento?]

"Supongo que bien, ¿Qué tal están las cosas por allá?"

[Nada fuera de lo usual. ¿Estas durmiendo bien?]

…

[Trata de descansar lo más que puedas]

"Sí, no te preocupes. Saluda a todos de mi parte"

[Lo hare, cuídate]

"Hasta mañana kari"

[Hasta mañana rey]

Luego de colgar me quede en el mismo lugar viendo el cielo estrellado, ningún pensamiento en especial cruzaba por mi mente. Estuve así hasta que alguien toco mi puerta, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado

"Adelante"

"Con permiso"

La persona que entro fue Sona

"Hoy no le hice nada a Tsubaki"

"Yo no estoy tan segura"

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

"Pero no vine aquí por ella. Quería preguntarte otras cosas pero no había tenido tiempo ¿Puedo?"

"Claro, siéntate"

A pesar de haberme visto desnudo está esforzándose por actuar normal. Después de sentarse sona fue directo al grano

"Quisiera que me hablaras sobre los digimons"

 **Afterwork**

Por cuestiones de tiempo no había podido actualizar este fict, pero quienes siguen otros de mis trabajos se darán cuenta que no he morido. Tampoco he abandonado este fict pues lo es estado avanzando cada vez que tengo tiempo

 **Definiciones**

Helgard: Es el nombre que decidí darle al mundo de los diablos y los ángeles caídos, no quise llamarlo 'inframundo' porque esto puede generar confusión. Helgard viene del inglés 'hell' y de midgard que es el nombre que recibe la tierra en la mitología nórtica. Este nombre se me ocurrió mientras veía un video del nuevo god of war

 **Notas**

No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, pero pronto tendré más tiempo entre manos así que hare lo que pueda


	19. Volume 2 Dx2

**Volumen 2 Dx2: El campamento de entrenamiento llega a su fin**

Digital monster abreviado como digimon, aun en nuestros días sus orígenes son un misterio. Ellos son un conjunto de datos o bits que proceden del mundo digital o digimundo, un mundo paralelo al Earht Land, ambos se conectan a través de las redes de todo el mundo. El digimundo está gobernado por una inteligencia artificial llamada Yggdrasill, que es considerado el dios de los digimon

A pesar de ser solo un conjunto de datos los digimon también tienen sentimientos, son capaces de razonar y poseen personalidades propias. También hay digimon que solo actúan por instinto

"¿Hay algo de lo que te he dicho hasta ahora que no entiendas?"

"No, todo está perfectamente claro hasta ahora"

"El ciclo de vida de los digimon es igual que el de cualquier ser vivo. Ellos nacen de un digihuevo, crecen y finalmente mueren; al morir sus datos se convierten en un nuevo digihuevo, repitiendo el ciclo. Al proceso de crecimiento de los digimon se le llama 'evolución', al evolucionar sufren cambios y usualmente su fuerza aumenta"

"Quisiera que me hablaras más acerca de la evolución"

"Lo primero que debes saber es que el crecimiento de los digimon está dividido en etapas. Su primera etapa es la etapa micro, luego la etapa bebe, novato, campeón, perfecto y por último la etapa mega. Aunque esas son las etapas comunes aún existen niveles que van más allá de la etapa mega, se les conoce como mega 2 o súper mega y mega 3 o ultra mega, y finalmente esta la etapa máxima, el híper-nivel; son pocos los digimon que pueden alcanzar estos niveles. La evolución puede ser permanente o durar por un tiempo limitado y regresar a su forma anterior eso depende del digimon, a este proceso se le llama degeneración. Voy a mostrártelo"

Saque mi digivice y luego de presionar algunos comandos este proyecto el holograma de un huevo

"Este es un digihuevo"

El huevo se abrió y una pequeña bola de pelos de color verde salió de el

"Este es microbotamon está en la etapa micro"

La imagen cambio a una bola un poco más grande y menos peluda aun de color verde con largas oreja y una cola como la de un gato

"Babynyaromon etapa bebe"

Ahora la imagen cambio a la de un tigrillo verde que conocía muy bien

"Este es thundermon, mi compañero y está en etapa novato"

Luego la imagen cambio a la de un guerrero con una armadura verde

"Drigermon etapa campeón"

Ahora apareció algo parecido a un tigre mecánico con alas

"Zeomon etapa perfecta"

Una vez más la imagen cambio, ahora por la de un guerrero con una armadura pesada y par de alas metálicas

"Turbomon etapa mega"

La siguiente imagen se mostro fue la de un digimon humanoide con armadura negra

"Este es alphamon está en la etapa mega 2, es el compañero de hiroto"

"¿Tu digimon no puede alcanzar la etapa súper mega?"

"No, de hecho el de hiroto es el único capaz de lograrlo por sí mismo, además ninguno de nuestros digimon puede alcanzar la etapa mega 3, eso se debe a que estas últimas etapas son muy difícil de alcanzar"

"Ya veo, ¿Se necesita pasar por una etapa para llegar a la siguiente?"

"No es necesario, puedes pasar a la etapa perfecta desde el novato omitiendo la etapa campeón. De hecho el digimon de ulvida no es capaz de evolucionar a la etapa perfecta y pero si a la etapa mega, también posee una particularidad llamada 'anticuerpo X' que aumenta su fuerza por lo que aún es su etapa mega puede rivalizar con digimon en etapa mega 2, a esto se le llama evolución X"

"¿Qué es el anticuerpo X?"

"En términos de computación sería considerado una mejora o actualización, su origen es desconocido. Hay digimon que lo adquieren como el guilmon de ulvida y también hay quienes son portadores natos, como el dorumon de hiroto. La evolución de los digimon puede variar ejemplo este es agumos"

La imagen de un pequeño dinosaurio amarillo apareció en el digivice

"Si tienes tres agumon uno podria evolucionar en greymon, otro en tyranomon y el otro en geogeymon"

Mi digivice mostraba cada uno de los digimon que mencionaba

"También existen sub-tipos de evoluciones"

"¿Aún hay más?"

"Sí. Esta la armor, está en una clase de evolución antigua en la que el digimon se combina con un digi-egg, estos son artefactos que fueron creados porque en la antigüedad era muy difícil lograr evolucionar"

Con mi digivice le mostré a sona una imagen de thundermon y un digi-egg oscuro, cuando se combinaron formaron a fantasdramon

"La evolución jogres es la fusión de 2 digimon para formar uno de un nivel superior, por ejemplo si 2 digimon de etapa campeón se fusionan resultara en un digimon en etapa perfecta. Esta es la forma más fácil de alcanzar las etapas que superan la mega"

El digivice proyecto a drigermon y a él dorugamon de hiroto uniéndose en un nuevo digimon

"Existe algo llamado el cambio de modo, es un proceso en el cual el digimon se transforma en una versión más poderosa de sí mismo. Fue desarrollado por los digimon de etapa mega como una alternativa para hacerse más fuertes sin necesidad de alcanzar la etapa mega 2 o unirse con otros digimon. Este es turbomon modo superior"

El turbomon que mostraba mi digivice era diferente al anterior, ahora su armadura era blanca y en lugar de un par de alas metálicas tenía dos pares de alas de ángel

"Ya veo, de esta manera turbomon puede equiparar en fuerza al alphamon de kiyama-kun"

"Sí, pero el alphamon de hiroto también tiene un cambio de modo que le permite tener un poder equivalente al de un digimon en etapa mega 3, llamado 'modo espada del rey dramón' o modo oryuken. El guilmon de ulvida también posee un cambio de modo en su etapa mega que al combinarlo con su evolución X le da un poder comparable al de un mega 3"

"¿Qué tan fuerte es un digimon en etapa mega 3?"

Pensé por unos segundos en cómo explicarlo

"Probablemente un digimon en el nivel mega 3 este al nivel de un maou"

"Es demasiado exagerado"

"Lo entenderás si algún día llegas a verlos, de hecho ya viste lo que un digimon en etapa mega puede hacer ¿No?. Bueno siguiendo por donde nos quedamos hay algo llamado contra-evolución, es cuando un digimon evoluciona en otra clase del mismo nivel. Por ejemplo de zeomon de etapa perfecta a fantasdramon de igual etapa"

"¿Qué sentido tiene eso?"

"Hay situaciones en las que las características de una u otra evolución son más favorables"

"Ya entiendo"

"Por ultimo esta la capacidad descubierta más recientemente, el digixros. Es parecida a la evolución jogres pero mientras que la jogres solo se fusionan 2 digimon junto a sus conciencias, en el digixros no hay un límite establecido de cuantos digimon pueden combinarse, además de que la conciencia de uno se impone sobre la de los demás. Pero el digixros a diferencia de las otras evoluciones requiere de un digivice y son pocos los digimon que pueden formar la base para el digixros"

"Cómo funcionan los digivice"

"Facilitan la evolución de los digimon convirtiendo los sentimientos de su portador en energía. Aun guardan muchos misterios así como los digimon y el digimundo. Tambien funcionan como celulares y pueden detectar señales de otros digivice y además puedes almacenar digimons es su interior"

"Acerca de ese digimon que habita en ti, ¿Cómo llego allí?"

"Con un forced digixros, este consiste en realizar un digixros a la fuerza y no se limita solo a los digimon, incluso los humanos pueden hacerlo, pero solo se logra con un digivice especial que no es el mío"

"No pienso preguntarte las razones por la cual te uniste con un digimon, en cambio quisiera que me respondieras otra cosa"

"¿Qué es?"

"Dijiste que ustedes trabajan para una agencia que se encarga de los digimon que vienen al mundo humano ¿No?"

"Sí, el data squad"

"¿Por qué ustedes? ¿No sería mejor dejarle ese asunto a los adultos?"

"Eso no es posible, simplemente porque no hay ningún adulto con un digimon"

"¿Por qué?"

"No es tan simple como encontrar un digimon y decirle 'digimon yo te elijo', solo los humanos que tienen el 'code xros' están capacitados para tener un compañero digimon. Solo los que poseen el code xros son capaces de hace evolucionar a los digimon y aunque podemos pelear con cualquier digimon solo el que posea un digicore totalmente compatible es nuestro verdadero compañero"

"¿Acaso los adultos no poseen el code xros?"

"El code xros se trata de la energía generada por el potencial humano para nunca rendirse y perseguir los sueños sin importar que tan difíciles sean, cuando te vuelves un adulto usualmente dejas de intentar alcanzar tu sueños ya sea porque te conformas con lo que tienes o porque empiezas a creer que son imposibles"

"Supongo que es cierto, eso es lo que normalmente pasa cuando te haces adulto"

Sona parecía entender que esa era la realidad, para evitar que la atmosfera se hiciera más pesada decidí continuar

"En un principio solo éramos 9 quienes fuimos elegidos por 'aquellos que desean el equilibrio del Digimundo' no solo para salvarlo del peligro en el que estaba sino también para probar si los humanos y los digimon podían coexistir en paz, fuimos llamados 'los niños elegidos' precisamente porque solo éramos niños"

"¿A qué te refieres con por 'aquellos que desean el equilibrio del Digimundo'?"

"Solo sé que es una entidad que se hace llamar Homeostasis y es la voluntad misma del Digimundo. Consideraron a los adultos como no adecuados y decidieron darles la oportunidad a los niños, a nosotros. Eso fue hace 10 años, el mayor de nosotros tiene 22 pero no se encuentra en nuestro equipo"

"¿Qué le paso?"

"No le ocurrió nada malo, solo se graduó. El data squad decidió que luego de dejar la preparatoria sus agentes se retiraran para que así pudieran explorar el mundo por ellos mismos, no quieren mantenernos atados al deber solo porque somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo"

"Su trabajo es regresar a los digimon a su mundo pero ¿cómo es que ellos llegan aquí en primer lugar?"

"Como te había dicho, el digimundo y earth land son mundos paralelos, existen portales entre ambos mundos así como los portales que usan los diablos al para venir aquí"

"Las puertas que abren en las computadoras ¿no?"

"Sí, pero no son las únicas. Debido a la inestabilidad de la barrera que separa este mundo del digimundo, se crean pasajes entre ambos por donde los digimon cruzan, dejarlos vagar por este mundo es peligroso así que debemos hacernos cargo de ellos"

"¿Eliminándolos?"

"Solo los 'eliminamos' cuando es realmente necesario, tratamos de regresarlos de la forma más pacífica, pero llegar a un mundo desconocido para ellos suele alterarlos y causan problemas. En un principio lo hacíamos por nuestra cuenta pero el gobierno formo al data squad para mantener controlada la situación y nos recluto"

"Por 'mantener controlada la situación' también los implica a ustedes ¿No?"

"Sí. Si se les permite a todas las personas hacer justicia por su cuenta se convertirá en un desastre, el orden es necesario y es por eso que se creó la policía, en nuestro caso es lo mismo. De cualquier forma también nos es conveniente, recibimos una paga por nuestros servicios y además un seguro contra accidentes, ellos también se encargan de la evacuación de las zonas y las reparaciones, además de que tratan con los medios y los políticos por nosotros"

"Realmente suena como algo conveniente, pasando a algo que me ha estado molestando ¿Por qué los digimon poseen tantas evoluciones?"

"Se debe a que en un principio los digimon solo tenían un propósito, enfrentarse a otros digimon. Sus vidas eran batallas constante y según Yggdrasill, la evolución de los digimon no tiene un límite. Anteriormente el limite era la etapa mega 3 pero sorpresivamente los digimon sobrepasaron ese nivel y alcanzaron la etapa híper"

"¿Eso significa que se puede sobrepasar esa última etapa?"

"Seguramente. Lo que te he contado cubre casi todo lo que sabemos de los digimon. ¿Estas conforme?"

"Sí, te agradezco de nuevo por tu tiempo"

"No es necesario, si hay otra cosa que quieras saber puedes preguntármelo, te hablare sobre lo que sea siempre que sea algo que yo sepa"

"Ahora que lo dices, he querido preguntarte algo durante un tiempo. ¿Sabes acerca de un usuario de excalibur?"

"Solo conozco al Arthuro"

"Ya veo"

"Aunque existe una magia con la que puedes recrear armas"

"¿Te refieres a la proyección?"

"Veo que la conoces"

"He escuchado que es una magia imperfecta ya que recrear un arma a la perfección requieres de mucha habilidad que un mago normal no posee, además el arma desaparece después de un tiempo"

Lo que dice Sona no está del todo mal, los magos prefieren usar el refuerzo que la proyección debido a lo imperfecta que es esta última, si creas una espada con proyección consumirás una gran cantidad de mana, pero si refuerzas una espada que ya existe la cantidad de mana que se consume es menor

"En cierto que la proyección es muy difícil, excluyéndome solo conozco a dos personas capaces de usarlas"

"¿Solo dos?"

Sona se quedó pensativa por un rato

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No es nada. Gracias, lo que me has dicho me ha sido de ayuda. Hay otra cosa, de hecho es una petición"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Podrías dejar de llamarme por mi nombre?"

De nuevo con eso

"¿Por qué?"

"Me es incómodo que actúes tan íntimo conmigo"

"¿Tanto así?"

"Sí"

Parece que sona no es del tipo de chica que le gusta ser íntima con el sexo puesto

"Bien, pero solo si me haces un favor"

"¿Un favor?"

"Los diablos cumplen los deseos de otros a cambio de algo, así es como funciona ¿no?"

"Así es. ¿Cuál es el favor?"

"Quiero las bragas que llevas puesta"

"Suminoe-kun"

"¿Sí?"

"Me voy a enojar"

"Lo siento. La verdad quiero que no me llames por mi apellido pero parece que eso no se podrá, así que quiero pedirte es que me ayudes maña con mi entrenamiento, sino te molesta levantarte temprano"

"No me molesta madrugar, así que está bien"

"Gracias ka-i-cho-u"

"¿Ahora vas a llamarme así?"

"Sí, eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil después de todo"

Kaichou dejo salir un suspiro de resignación y luego se quedó mirándome como si quisiera decirme otra cosa

"¿Pasa algo?"

"He oído que no has usado el baño al aire libre mientras saji o kiba-kun están en él. No es asunto mío pero creo que deberías bañarte con ellos, pienso que esta costumbre que los japoneses idearon con el fin de estrechar su relación con sus compañeros es un verdadero signo de camaradería"

"Sobre eso…"

Gire mi cabeza hacia un lado y mi mirada quedo fija en un espejo

"¿Te molestan que los demás vean tus cicatrices?"

"No me molesta, más bien pienso que podría incomodarles a ellos. No quiero que vean marcas como esas cuando se está intentando relajarse"

"No creo que saji o kiba-kun se incomoden. Ellos probablemente quieren estrechar su relación contigo, en especial kiba-kun. Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana, que descanses"

Luego de que kaichou dejara la habitación me tire en la cama por un tiempo y ya que de nuevo no pude conciliar el sueño me decidí por empezar a entrenar aquella técnica

Esa noche le pedí a Asia de nuevo su ayuda y practicamos por varias horas antes de dormir y una vez más me quede junto a ella hasta la mañana siguiente

-0-

"Sé que me pediste que te ayudara a entrenar, pero no me imagine que sería de esta forma"

Yo, sona sitri, que estaba sentada sobre la espalda de suminoe-kun, dije eso. Era temprano por la mañana, estábamos afuera de la casa y el se encontraba haciendo flexiones conmigo encima de él

"Esto es algo que no puedo hacer yo solo, sino añado algo de peso extra no sería un entrenamiento, aunque kaichou es sorprendentemente ligera"

"Ciertamente es algo que no puedes hacer solo, bueno avísame cuando termines"

Luego de que el asintiera pose mi mirada en el libro que estaba leyendo. Anoche suminoe-kun me pidió que lo ayudara con su entrenamiento a cambio de que no me llamara por mi nombre, pero es probable que realmente no quisiera nada a cambio

Después de hacer unas cuantas cientos de flexiones finalmente se detuvo y luego de agradecerme comenzó con otro entrenamiento. Se paró de manos y comenzó a avanzar tan rápido como podía

Cuando dio veinte vueltas alrededor de la enorme casa se detuvo y cambio a otro entrenamiento, Con una cuerda ató un gran neumático que al parecer saco de la bodega de la casa y comenzó a arrastrarlo mientras corría

Todo lo que hace es entrenamiento físico. Cuando lo vi por primera vez derroto a uno de los Nezumis tan solo con un golpe. Por lo que escuche de Rias y Akeno, él no tiene talento para la magia ¿Trata de compensar eso con solo su fuerza física?

Pero los ataques físicos no le harán nada a Riser, así como la magia normal no funcionara contra él. Espero que todo salga bien para Rias

-0-

La práctica del cuarto día comenzó igual que siempre, estiramiento, luego correr, entrenar con Kiba, practicar magia con Akeno-san, golpear a Saji, evitar que Koneko-chan me fracture un hueso, entrenamiento físico con kaichou y preparar la cena con magia. Cuando finalmente terminamos con la rutina diaria empecé con mi propio tipo de formación y esta vez se trataba de escalar un pequeño risco de unos quinientos metros de altura, por supuesto no puede ser tan fácil como subir y ya, si fuera tan fácil no sería un entrenamiento por eso decidí hacerlo con mi mano izquierda atada a mi espalda

Ahora mismo estoy casi a mitad de camino, me agarre a una roca con mi mano derecha y luego apoye mi pie izquierdo en otra

"Esto es más difícil de lo que recordaba"

"Oye ¿Qué rayos haces?"

Escuche una voz que venía de a mis espaldas, sin duda era la voz de Saji. Gire mi cabeza y lo vi allí volando con sus alas de diablo

"Estoy entrenando"

"No puedo ver el punto en este entrenamiento"

Luego de fijar bien mis pies pase mi mano a la siguiente roca, luego apoye mi pie izquierdo y cuando pise con el derecho la roca bajo este cedió, mi otro pie resbalo por lo que solo quede sujetado con mi mano derecha

"Hey ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, mi mano esta por resbalarse pero por ahora estoy bien"

"Te vas a caer, será mejor que te rindas y uses tus alas para volar"

"Veras saji, yo no puedo volar"

"¿Cómo que no puedes volar?"

"No sé cómo funcionan las alas de los diablos así que no he podido aprender a volar e incluso si lo supiera en estos momento no tendría caso hacerlo. Debo llegar a la cima"

Puse toda mi fuerza en mi brazo y lo use para impulsarme a la siguiente roca, luego de sujetarme de esta fije mis dos pies y continúe escalando hasta llegar a la cima. Me tire en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento y Saji aterrizo a mi lado

"¿Por qué viniste?"

"Es hora de preparar la cena, por eso vine a buscarte"

Cierto, ya casi es hora de comer

"¿Ahora cómo vas a bajar sino puedes volar?"

"La mitad del entrenamiento era subir hasta aquí, ahora la otra mitad será bajar"

Me levante y desate mi mano izquierda para después pararme en el borde del risco

"Apuesto que puedo llegar a abajo primero que tu"

Sin dudarlo salte hacia el vacío, mientras caía saque dos kunais de entre mis ropas y los clave al risco para desacelerar. Caer desde esta altura significaría una muerte segura o por lo menos un gran dolor que te haría desear estar muerto, cosa que no quiero experimentar

Uno de los kunai se zafo al golpear una roca dura, rápidamente lo volví a clavar. Solo en cuestión de segundos llegue a la base del risco sano y salvo

"¡Estás loco!"

"Cálmate Saji, era la forma más fácil de bajar y no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago"

"Eso no lo mejora para nada"

Saji y yo regresamos a la casa para preparar la cena y luego de comer decidí tomar un baño. Seguí el consejo de kaichou y entre al baño al aire libre donde estaban Saji y Kiba

"Al fin te animaste a bañarte con nosotros"

Kiba tenía su usual sonrisa mientras decía eso. Luego de lavarme el cuerpo entre en el onsen, esto sin dudas es perfecto para la fatiga. Por alguna razón Saji se mantenía mirándome fijamente

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No, solo que siempre creí que te teñías el cabello"

"No es así, es natural"

"Pero debes admitir que es muy extraño"

"No del todo, los magos normalmente tienen un color inusual de cabello, aunque los magos procedentes de Japón son una excepción ya que lo tienen negro o castaño"

Luego de pasar un rato hablando pudimos escuchar las voces de las chicas desde el baño de mujeres. Los baños solo están divididos por una pared de unos dos metros de alto

"Suminoe, más vale que no estés pensando en espiar el baño de mujeres"

"No tengo esos pasatiempos"

"Pues eso no me lo creo"

"¿Rey? Veo que al fin decidiste tomar un baño con los demás"

Parece que alce mucho la voz ya que buchou en el baño de las mujeres me escucho

"…Senpai hará lo que sea para ver a una mujer desnuda"

Koneko-chan hizo esa afirmación sin ningún fundamente, por lo que yo…

"Para que te lo veas que no es cierto"

Asome mi cabeza sobre el muro y grite eso… ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

"Kya"

Asia grito para después cubrir su cuerpo

"Ara-ara"

"¿Qué estás haciendo suminoe-kun?"

Tuve un buen vistazo tanto de las chicas de nuestro club como de kaichou y tsubaki, eso antes de que koneko-chan me lanzara una cubeta directo a la cara, luego de ser golpeado caí duro contra el suelo

"¿Qué crees que haces, maldito?"

Saji me grito molesto mientras me sacudía por los hombros

"Perdón, fue un impulso de idiotez"

"Bastardo, lo viste ¿No? Viste el cuerpo desnudo de mi presidenta ¿No es verdad?"

"Bueno, no pude evitarlo. Era más o menos así"

Trate de moldear en el aire el cuerpo desnudo de kaichou

"¡Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Saji comenzó a gritar como loco y con lágrimas asomándose por las comisuras de sus ojos. Cuando Saji finalmente se calmó salimos del baño y después de cambiarme revise mi frente en busca de alguna herida causada por la cubeta que me golpeo, por suerte mi cabeza era muy dura y resulte sin lesión alguna

Como era costumbre pase por la cocina en busca de una botella de leche y cuando iba de regreso me topé con kaichou en las escaleras. Ella no era capaz de mirarme a la cara, si esto sigue así podría terminar odiándome

"No te preocupes, verte desnuda no me excita"

"Eso podría considerarse acoso sexual"

Me respondió, eso es algo bueno

"A mí me excita ver a mis hermanas menores desnudas, por cierto tengo dos hermanitas"

"¿Cuándo exactamente llegas a ver a tus hermanas desnudas?"

"Eso sería cuando las desnudo"

"¿Qué crees que les haces a tus hermanas menores?"

"Soy el hermano mayor, por lo tanto tengo el derecho de verlas desnudas"

"Por supuesto que no"

"¿Tienes hermanos?"

"Sí, una hermana mayor"

"¿Y ella nunca te ha desvestido?"

Kaichou se mantuvo en silencio, parece que su hermana si lo hacia

Retome mi camino a mi cuarto pero antes de doblar en una esquina le dije

"Te mentí, si me excite al verte"

"¡Suminoe-kun!"

-0-

Era el quinto día del campamento de entrenamiento, me levante muy temprano y me fui al rio con una caña de pescar y una cubeta, luego de casi una hora Saji apareció

"¿Qué clase de entrenamiento estás haciendo ahora?"

"No es entrenamiento, solo estoy pescando. Pensé que debía disculparme por lo que paso en el baño ayer y se me ocurrió prepararles un buen desayuno a base de pescado"

"¿Has conseguido pescar algo?"

"Hecha un vistazo"

Señale la cubeta y Saji se acercó para ver su interior

"Parece que te está yendo bien ¿Cuánto hay?"

"Hay ocho, necesito otro. ¿Podrías irte?"

"¿Por qué?"

Saji parecía indignado por mi petición

"Espantas a los peces"

"¡¿Quieres pelea?!"

"No me malentiendas, tu aura los espanta. Tienes el aura de un diablo y eso hace que el instinto de los animales este alerta, no podre pescar nada sino haces algo con esa aura que emanas"

"¿A los animales no les agradan los diablos?"

"Los diablos no son algo de este mundo, es normal que sus auras les causen temor a los animales, eso también aplica para los diablos reencarnados como nosotros. ¿No has notado algo extraño desde que reencarnaste en un diablo?"

"Bueno, los gatos de mi vecindario salen corriendo cuando me les acerco. Pero si es por mi aura de diablo ¿Cómo es que has conseguido atrapar tantos?"

"Porque estoy suprimiendo esa aura, es algo esencial cuando ocultas tu presencia"

"¿Puedes enseñarme?"

"No estoy seguro, lo aprendí cuando era niño y no recuerdo bien como. Para mi hacerlo es ahora algo natural. Pero si la controlas puedes incluso asustar a las personas"

Me puse de pie y tome la cubeta para después irme en dirección a la casa

"Regresemos, no creo que pueda atrapar más peces antes del desayuno"

El entrenamiento de la mañana pasó con normalidad hasta la tercera lección, en la que en lugar de pelear contra saji tenía que enfrentarme a kaichou y tsubaki a la vez

"¿A qué se debe este cambio de oponente?"

"Estamos en el quinto día, es decir que ya ha pasado la mitad del tiempo. Hoy probaremos cuanto has mejorado para eso tsubaki y yo seremos tus oponentes"

"Ja, no me subestimen. No he mejorado en absolutamente nada"

"No digas eso como si fuera algo de lo que enorgullecerse"

Entiendo el punto de este entrenamiento ¿Por qué tenían que ser ellas dos? ¿No podían ser Kiba y Saji? Le eche un vistazo a tsubaki, ella estaba sosteniendo una Naginata real

"Esto no tiene que ver con una venganza por lo de ayer ¿o sí?"

"Empecemos"

En cuanto sona dio la señal tsubaki se abalanzo sobre mí a una gran velocidad, cuando se acercó lo suficiente hizo un corte horizontal con su Naginata el cual evadí retrocediendo

"¿No crees que te lo estás tomando muy en serio?"

Tsubaki no me contesto y cargo de nuevo contra mí. Ya que el fin de este entrenamiento es ver cuánto he progresado supongo que quieren que ponga en práctica lo aprendí desde que llegamos aquí. El problema es que… realmente no he logrado nada

"Pero al menos debo intentarlo ¿No?"

Acumule reishi en mis dos manos, me tomo un tiempo antes de conseguir todo el que necesitaba por lo que tuve que esquivar los ataques de tsubaki mientras lo hacia

Cuando finalmente acumule suficiente prana puse mis manos frente a mí y cree una pared de hielo de mi tamaño, pero esta fue cortada en dos fácilmente por tsubaki

"Ya me esperaba que pasara eso"

La pared de hielo que había creado era de solo unos centímetros de espesor, fue todo lo que pude hacer

"Sera mejor que te tomes esto en serio. Si no puedes vencernos no tendrás ninguna oportunidad contra Riser"

Kaichou, que no se había movido de su lugar, me dijo eso

"Incluso si dices eso…"

Tomarme esto en serio no cambiara nada, es lo que creo pero decirlo sería degradante para ellas quienes que lo están tomando en serio

Ya que mi habilidad es ahora mismo insuficiente para ganar una pelea tendré que pensar en algo. Lo único con lo que cuento es con mi boosted gear, pero buchou dijo que no lo usara durante el campamento. Tengo que pensar en otra cosa

En una pelea lo primero es analizar el entorno, estamos en una pradera rodeados de árboles con un brillante sol sobre nosotros, parece no haber nada que pueda usar a mi favor. Lo segundo es el arma de mi oponente, la ventaja del Naginata de Tsubaki es su largo alcance, si convierto esto en una pelea a muy corta distancia no podrá usarlo contra mí. Por último, no importa cuán débil sea mi magia lo importante es cómo la uso

"Aquí voy"

Acumule reishi de nuevo, esta vez congele el suelo que nos rodeaba

"Ten cuidado o podrías resbalarte"

Tsubaki clavo la hoja de su Naginata para usarla como punto de apoyo, en ese instante vi un ataque aproximárseme desde la posición de kaichou

Kaichou me lanzo varias ráfagas de agua, puse todas mis fuerzas en mis piernas para dar un gran salto y esquivarlas. El ataque golpeo en suelo en el que estaba hace un momento. Aterrice sobre las ramas de un árbol y aproveche para ocultarme, perdiéndome de sus vistas

Tome 2 grandes bocanadas de aire y me puse a pensar en un plan. No pasara mucho antes de que me encuentren, me asome un poco y vi a Tsubaki acercándose mientras me buscaba con cautela

Tengo que decidirme de quien encargarme primero, Tsubaki la peleadora a corta distancia o kaichou quien la respalda con ataques de largo alcance. Bien, ya lo decidí, me encargare de ambas a la vez

"Oye, Tsubaki. Voy a lanzarte un kunai bomba así que por favor esquívalo"

"¿Crees están en una posición en la que puedes ser considerado con tu oponente?"

"Sí, porque eso no cambia el hecho de que voy a ganar"

Parecía que tsubaki ya sabía dónde estaba, debió encontrarme por mi voz aunque estaba dentro de mis planes que eso pasara, ahora a poner en marcha mi plan. Justo como le advertí a Tsubaki, le lance un kunai que se clavó en el suelo cerca de ella. Al darse cuenta del papel bomba atado al kunai, Tsubaki desplego sus alas y voló tan alto como pudo, en solo unos segundos el papel se activó y una explosión de pequeña escala ocurrió

Aproveche la distracción y salte hacia Tsubaki lanzándole un golpe, el cual ella bloqueo con su Naginata pero debido a la fuerza del golpe, Tsubaki fue enviada hacia el suelo justo donde se encontraba kaichou

Mientras aterrizaba las ataque lanzándoles shuriken, kaichou uso un círculo defensivo para bloquearlas. En cuanto toque suelo corrí a toda velocidad hacia donde ellas estaban y cuando las tuve en frente tome a cada una de un brazo

"Las tengo. Creo que gane"

Kaichou se quedó viéndome y luego dejo salir un suspiro para después decirme

"Suminoe-kun, no se trata de atrapar al oponente sino de derrotarlo. El entrenamiento aún no ha acabado"

Tsubaki lanzo un ataque con su naginata como si estuviera respaldando lo que kaichou acababa de decir, no tuve otra opción más que soltarlas y retroceder

"Suminoe-kun ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera? Puedo entender que no estés en condiciones de usar toda tu fuerza pero tengo el presentimiento de que te sigues conteniendo, igual que cuando entrenas con saji o koneko-san"

Mire hacia otra dirección y susurre 'metete en tus asuntos'

"Te contienes con las mujeres y con quienes crees que son más débiles que tu ¿me equivoco?"

"Olvídate de eso, terminemos con esto para poder continuar con el entrenamiento"

"¿Realmente podrás terminarlo?"

Al fijarme bien en kaichou y tsubaki había un hilo de magia pegado a ellas el cual parecía que no podían ver, el otro extremo de ese hilo estaba rodeando mis manos. Debí usar magia accidentalmente cuando las toque y esa magia aún sigue activada ¿Podría ser…?

"¡Supongo que lo intentare!"

Moví mi mano en dirección a kaichou y Tsubaki pero nada pasó, creí que se activaría igual que cuando lo practique con Asia pero no fue así, tal vez con una posición de manos. Puse mis dedos de la misma forma en la que spider-man los ponía para lanzar su telaraña pero nada paso. ¿Y si intento un comando de voz?

"Actívate"

No funciono, maldición, dame un respiro, estoy quedando como un idiota. Decidí probar chasqueando los dedos, al hacerlo el dorso de mi mano izquierda brillo con una tenue luz verde y la habilidad se activo

La ropa de kaichou y Tsubaki se deshizo completamente, incluyendo su ropa interior. Ambas se sorprendieron y rápidamente usaron sus brazos para cubrir sus cuerpos, tratando todo lo posible de mantener la compostura

"¡¿Q-que fue lo que paso?!"

"¡No te atrevas a mirar, suminoe-kun!"

No es como si no la hubiera visto antes, pero hice caso y mire en otra dirección

"Lo hice. ¡Lo logre! ¡Perfeccione mi nueva técnica!"

"Que vulgar"

Eso fue lo que Tsubaki dijo

"No me molestes, esto es todo lo que puedo lograr con mi poco talento"

"Empezarte el hechizo en cuanto nos tocaste ¿No es así? Estoy segura de que aparte de tu talento también pusiste tus deseos personales en esa técnica"

Parece estar muy segura de que soy un pervertido

"Lo que sea, iré por algo de ropa para ustedes, ahora regreso"

"Espera"

"¿Qué pasa kaichou? ¿Piensas seguir con el entrenamiento aun en ese estado? Si es así déjame decirte que te admiro por tu tenacidad"

Kaichou no dijo nada más así que me fui a buscarles algo para que se cambiaran. Luego de entregarles algo de sus ropas las deje solas, no quiero estar allí para cuando se hayan cambiado, quien sabe lo que puedan hacerme

-0-

"¿Tu nueva técnica?"

Decidí informarle a buchou lo que había logrado, estamos en el estudio junto a Akeno-san

"Sí, pude derrotar a kaichou y a Tsubaki con ella"

"Ara-ara. Me encantaría verla"

"Entonces te la mostrare. Con tu permiso akeno-san"

Palpe el hombro de Akeno-san y luego chasquee mis dedos, al igual que como había pasado antes la ropa de Akeno-san se destruyó, dejándola desnuda. Akeno-san se cubrió su cuerpo pero mantuvo su serenidad aún más que kacihou o Tsubaki

"Ara-ara"

"¿Esa es tu nueva técnica?"

Buchou se levantó de su silla sorprendida

"Ya que funciono en Akeno-san y las demás debe ser muy poderoso. Buchou, permíteme probarla en ti"

Estaba emocionado, aunque no por ver a buchou desnuda, sino por medir el alcance de mi nueva técnica

"C-creo que mejor no"

Buchou retrocedió mientras decía eso

"No digas eso. Por favor coopera conmigo, buchou"

Trate de alcanzar a buchou pero ella se alejó de mi con prisa

"¡T-te dije que no! ¡Ya sé que tan fuerte es tu nueva técnica!"

"Por favor déjame usarlo en ti. ¿No quieres ayudarme con mi entrenamiento? ¡Buchou!"

"Ara-ara. Puede asustar hasta a buchou, que habilidad tan impresionante"

"Vamos, déjame probarlo en ti. Buchou"

"¡Cielos, rey!"

"Te atrape"

Sujete a buchou sin mucha fuerza por su brazo

"E-espera. Soy muy débil ante un comportamiento tan asertivo"

"Solo ríndete, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Ahora"

Chasque mis dedos y la ropa de buchou se hizo pedazos al instante

"¡Oye!. Cielos"

Buchou se encogió a sí misma y abrazo sus rodillas

"Incluso la normalmente calmada buchou puede ser tímida. Esto funciono"

Levante mi dedo pulgar en señal de éxito

"Tonto"

Buchou pronuncio esa palabra en un tono muy lindo, su cara estaba ligeramente sonrojada

Como era de esperarse, recibí un gran sermón de la súper presidenta del consejo estudiantil luego de todo lo que cause

-0-

Era el sexto día de entrenamiento. Hoy estoy haciendo flexiones desde temprano, pero esta vez no estoy solo. Kiba y Saji me están acompañando, Asia y Tsubaki también están con nosotros pero Tsubaki solo nos está viendo y Asia está sentada en mi espalda

"Buenos días"

Buchou llego junto a kaichou y nos saludo

"Buenos días"

Todos los presentes les regresamos el saludo

"Veo que hoy están todos muy animados"

Dijo buchou mientras nos veía

"No puedo dejar que suminoe me deje atrás"

"Dices eso, pero solo llevas la mitad de lo que Kiba y yo hemos hecho"

"Creo que hacer doscientas cincuenta ya es asombroso"

Saji replico

"Bien, por ahora déjenlo así, el desayuno ya está servido, vamos antes de que se enfrié"

"Sí"

Para ser sincero ya tenía hambre

Luego de un delicioso desayuno pasamos al entrenamiento habitual. Una tras otra las lecciones pasaban junto a las horas y una vez que terminaron, comencé mi lección autodidacta

El entrenamiento esta vez era un poco más arriesgado que los anteriores. Prepare las ramas de varios árboles de manera que funcionaran como catapultas y las municiones eran kunais reales, un error y podría terminar gravemente herido

Cuando todo estuvo listo con un kunai corte la cuerda de alambre que estaba amarrada a todas las ramas, en cuanto lo hice todos los kunais comenzaron a dispararse en diferentes intervalos, las direcciones variaban pues adrede no calcule los ángulos en los que serían lanzados

Evadí saltando en el último momento los kunais que venían hacia donde yo estaba. Mientras estaba en el aire vi como 4 kunais se me aproximaban desde el frente, saque cuatro kunais y los lance desviando los que venían. Luego pise una rama para cambiar mi dirección, varios kunais golpearon la rama que acababa de pisar y otros pasaron por la dirección hacia la que yo iba hace un momento. Finalmente cuando la lluvia de kunais término, aterrice en el suelo, no estuvo del todo bien pues durante la última lluvia de kunais uno se clavó en el dorso de mi mano

Afortunadamente no fue muy profundo, saque el kunai y luego de limpiar la herida la vende. Comencé a colocar los kunais otra vez en las ramas de manera aleatoria para intentarlo otra vez. Luego de practicar por no sé cuánto alguien apareció

"Ara-ara. Te encontré rey-kun"

"¿Akeno-san?"

"¿Estabas entrenando por tu cuenta otra vez?"

"Sí"

"Tienes una manera particular de entrenar"

"¿Crees que soy raro?"

Akeno-san solamente se rio

"¿Qué haces aquí Akeno-san?"

"Buchou me envió a buscarte, dijo que sino venia por ti podrías sobrepasarte y no estarías en condición de entrenar mañana. Está bien ser entusiasta pero no deberías entrenar hasta desmallarte"

"Está bien, no pienso llegar tan lejos"

"Vamos a ir a pescar"

"¿Por qué tan de repente?"

"Aunque trajimos bastantes provisiones no quedan suficientes para los días que faltan, así que buchou decidió que tratáramos de pescar algo. La comida se está agotando porque rey-kun es un pequeño glotón. Fufufufu"

Eso es cierto, pero koneko-chan tiene la mitad de la culpa.

Luego de regresar a la casa tomamos algunas cañas y baldes que estaban guardadas en la bodega, propuse ir a un lago que quedaba más al sur donde podíamos pescar peces más grandes que los del rio y buchou estuvo de acuerdo

Una vez llegamos al lago preparamos todo

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

Esta parecía ser la primera vez que Asia pescaba así que me pregunto cómo se hacia

"Observa, tomas la caña así y la mueves de esta manera"

Hice una demostración mientras le explicaba a Asia, luego de verme tomo su caña y la balanceo hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante lo mejor que pudo pero el anzuelo se engancho en algo cuando Asia balanceo la caña hacia atrás, o mejor dicho se engancho en alguien

"¡Aaaahhhh!"

El anzuelo se engancho en la boca del desafortunado Saji que estaba detrás de nosotros aun preparando sus cosas. Nos dimos prisa para desengancharlo y luego de que Asia se disculpara regresamos a la orilla del lago para intentarlo de nuevo

"Probemos otra vez ¿Ya tienes la carnada lista?"

"¡Sí!"

"Bien, hazlo como te enseñe"

Asia lanzo el hilo con el anzuelo y este cayo en el agua con un pequeño chapoteo. Nos sentamos y conversamos entre todos mientras esperábamos que los peces picaran

Habían pasado unos treinta minutos y aun no habíamos pescado nada, no es porque seamos diablos, todos están ocultando sus auras por lo que los peces no deberían notarnos, excepto a Saji y a Asia. Pero Saji está un poco alejado de nosotros y el aura de Asia es calidad a pesar de haber reencarnado en un diablo, debe ser porque ella era una monja. Entonces ¿Por qué no pica nada? Este lago es muy grande, debería tener muchos peces durante todo el año. Esto es extraño

Recuerdo que solía venir a esta casa cuando era niño y pescaba con mi padre en el rio, una vez vine a pescar solo en este lago con la caña de papá pero un pez grande pico el anzuelo y tenía tanta fuerza que rompió la caña, no volví a pescar con mi padre y de hecho no había vuelto a pescar hasta ayer

"Rey-san"

"¿Qué pasa Asia?"

"Parece que algo pico"

Mire la cuerda de la caña y esta se estaba moviendo

"Bien hecho Asia, ahora tira de la caña con fuerza para sacarlo del agua"

"Eso estoy intentando pero no puedo"

Asia parecía estar usando todas sus fuerzas para sacar el pez pero aun así no podía. Sujete la caña desde atrás de Asia y empecé a tirarla junto con Asia

"¿Qué rayos pasa con este pez? Por más que trato no consigo sacarlo"

Mientras me quejaba la caña comenzó a crujir, parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento. Tal vez se trate del mismo pez de aquella vez. Sea o no lo sea no importa, no puedo dejarlo ir, nuestra cena depende de que lo atrape. Fortalecerla, tengo que fortalecer la caña con magia de refuerzo, no sé cómo lo hice pero mi magia funciono y la caña junto con el cordel fueron fortalecidos

Mi magia sigue estando inestable

"¿Qué hacen?"

Saji que nos estaba observando pregunto eso

"Algo grande pico, ayúdanos a sacarlo"

"No puedo creer que no puedan con un simple pez"

Saji se aferró a mí por debajo de mis axilas y comenzó jalar

"¿Pero qué…? ¡Esta cosa no sale!"

"¡Que alguien más venga a ayudarnos!"

"Resistan"

Escuche la voz de Kiba detrás de mí, estaba aferrado a la cintura de Saji tratando de ayudarnos a sacar lo que sea que había picado el anzuelo

"Parece que han pescado uno grande, no lo dejen ir"

Buchou comento eso mientras nos miraba desde su lugar

"Es fácil decirlo, que tal si nos ayudas"

"Koneko, dales una mano"

"…Sí"

Koneko-chan asintió a la orden de buchou y sujeto a Kiba, sin previo aviso salto arrastrándonos a todos nosotros y a la cosa que estaba picando el anzuelo con ella, este era de unos siete u ocho metros de largo además era muy grueso y ancho. Esto es un pez monstruo

"Lo saco del agua"

"Y nos levantó a nosotros también"

"Como se esperaba de koneko"

"¿Quién es el monstruo aquí?"

Asia, Saji, Kiba y yo estábamos sorprendidos por la situación, koneko-chan nos levantó a todos varios metros en el aire sin ninguna dificultad, por cierto…

"Estamos cayendo hacia ese pez y creo que quiere comernos"

"De hecho solo tu estas cayendo Suminoe"

Me fije en los demás que estaban por encima de mí y pude ver que ellos habían desplegados sus alas y estaban volando

"¡Oeh! ¿Es que acaso me piensan dejar caer a mí solo?"

"Es una buena oportunidad para que aprendas a volar, hazlo o esa cosa te comerá"

Kiba parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea de Saji ya que detuvo a Asia de venir a ayudarme, no me molesta en realidad, Asia podría se herida por ese pez monstruo, en cuanto a Koneko-chan…

"…los leones tiran a sus cachorros por un acantilado para hacerlos fuertes"

Ella dijo eso. Ya que no creo poder salir de esta volando tendré que arreglármelas de otra manera. Supongo que iré por su cabeza

Cuando estaba por entrar en la boca del pez monstruo pise uno de sus enormes dientes y me impulse a un lado

"Toma esto, shishi rendan (Ráfaga de leones)"

Impacte una fuerte patada en el área de entre sus ojos, rápidamente gire sobre mí mismo e impacte una segunda patada y luego una tercera. El pez monstruo descendió rápidamente y se estrelló con fuerza contra el piso y yo aterrice seguro sobre el

"Al final no volaste"

"No me molestes Saji"

"¿Esta muerto?"

"Sí"

"Esta cosa en serio es enorme ¿Cómo es posible que viviera en este lago?"

"Es un pez monstruo anfibio, puede salir del agua a casar en tierra si lo necesita. Mientras este húmedo no tendrá problema y no necita nadar mucho, con esta cosa por aquí no me extraña que no pescáramos nada"

"Con esto no tendremos que preocuparnos por la comida"

"Sera un problema conservarlo"

Kiba se unió a la conversación que estaba teniendo con Saji

"No me gustaría desperdiciarlo, supongo que no hay otra opción. Lo cocinaremos todo esta noche"

Koneko-chan asintió apoyando mi propuesta

"¿Podremos comerlo todo?"

"Solo déjanoslo a nosotros"

Koneko-chan y yo nos señalamos con nuestros pulgares. Esa noche comimos hasta no poder más

-0-

El séptimo días comenzó, el campamento de entrenamiento finalizara mañana, luego de una noche sin dormir comencé mi entrenamiento. Era más temprano de lo habitual, mis habilidades física parecía que había vuelto a ser la de antes por eso decidí ponerla a prueba. Regrese al mismo lago donde pescamos ayer y me zambullí en el

Lo que voy a practicar se llama corte de agua, es algo que me ayudara a medir mi fuerza. Me pare en posición, coloque mi brazo izquierda detrás de mí y con un movimiento de rotación lance un golpe por sobre la superficie del agua, la fuerza creo una pequeña ola que recorrió una distancia de casi dos metros

En mi segundo intento la ola fue aún más grande y recorrió una mayor distancia. El resultado de mi último intento fue mejor, la ola era de cinco metros y recorrió la mitad del lago. Esto es lo mejor que puedo lograr

Cambie mi posición, ahora puse mi brazo derecho detrás de mi espalda y de la misma manera que antes lance un golpe, el agua del lago se dividió en 2 de un extremo hasta el otro haciendo un camino, luego de un instante el agua volvió a la normalidad

"Realmente tengo más fuerza en mi brazo derecho que en el izquierdo"

Luego de nadar un poco regrese a la casa, desayune junto a los demás y comenzamos el entrenamiento habitual, puede que haya olvidado mencionarlo pero todos los días entrenamos por doce horas divididas en dos jornadas de seis horas cada una. Está establecido que durmamos ocho horas y empleamos una hora para cada comida. Tenemos una hora libre en la que podemos hacer lo que queramos, durante esa hora es cuando me dedico a entrenar por mi cuenta

Como todos los días, luego que el entrenamiento creado por buchou terminara empecé a entrenar por mi cuenta. Logre perfeccionar mi técnica para cancelar la magia, aunque no sé si 'perfeccionar' sea la palabra correcta, puede cancelar la magia pero necesito tocar a mi oponente para poder activarla. Además por alguna razón no funciona en hombres, ya lo probé con Kiba y Saji y no tuvo efecto. De cualquier forma si mi oponente es un hombre no me contendré así que no necesito de esa técnica

"Hora de entrenar"

Había terminado de preparar lo que necesitaba para mi entrenamiento, ya que mañana es el rating game decidí hacer un entrenamiento ligero. Era una simple práctica de puntería, había nueve objetivos, estaban ubicados en cada punto cardinal: norte, noreste, este, sureste, sur, suroeste, oeste, noroeste y el último estaba detrás de una gran roca que estaba entre el objetivo en el norte y yo, era un punto ciego

Por supuesto, solo lanzarlos uno por uno era demasiado fácil por lo que mi objetivo es acertar a todos los puntos al mismo tiempo

"Aquí voy"

Salte y en el aire lance los kunai uno tras otro, primero hacia los objetivos más alejados para después apuntar a los que estaban más cerca, después de lanzar el sexto kunai lance simultáneamente los 2 que quedaban de manera que uno golpeara al otro desviando a ambos. El primero se elevó hacia el objetivo que estaba en el norte y el segundo trazo una cuerva cayendo detrás de la roca donde estaba el noveno objetivo

Finalmente caí sobre la gran roca y revise cada uno de los objetivos, los kunai se habían clavado perfectamente en estos, solo quedaba revisar el objetivo detrás de la roca pero antes de poder verlo escuche la hierba agitándose

De entre los arbustos se asomaba algo esponjoso, blanco y con orejas largas, eso sin duda es un conejo. De forma rápida hice un chequeo de mi status y efectivamente tengo hambre

Conejo=comida

Tome 2 kunai, lance el primero al suelo cerca del conejo asustándolo, provocando que saltara por encima de los arbustos, lance el segundo kunai antes de que el conejo cayera al suelo, dando en el blanco

Lo siento pero no me guardes rencor, culpa a tu mala suerte

Después de recoger al conejo había pensé en regresar a la casa pero si hiciera eso seguramente tendría que compartirlo con Koneko-chan, así que decidí comerlo en ese mismo lugar. Con un kunai retire todo lo que no fuera carne o hueso y después encendí una pequeña fogata donde lo cocine, para finalmente comerlo

Cuando termine de comer regrese a la casa olvidándome por completo del entrenamiento

-0-

Era la noche del séptimo día, estaba contemplando el techo mientras estaba acostado en la cama, a estas horas de la noche ya todos deberían estar dormidos. Ha transcurrido una semana desde que vinimos a las montañas, solo nos queda un día antes del rating game. Hemos estado entrenando y entrenando día tras día, además de las prácticas también repetimos varias formaciones de batalla y combinaciones para el combate que se avecina

Al entrenar así con todos por una semana recordé lo que ya sabía, no tengo talento para nada. Si quiero lograr algo tengo que entrenar aún más que los otros

El talento innato con la espada de Kiba es sorprendente, para llegar a conseguir ese nivel se necesita no solo talento, sino también muchas horas de práctica

En el entrenamiento con magia, Asia continuó mejorando. Sus habilidades curativas serán de mecha utilidad en el encuentro, tiene tanto talento como Akeno-san, quien puede usar el fuego, el agua y el rayo. Yo solo puedo hacer una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong con mi magia inestable

Koneko-chan tiene una fuerza monstruosa y a la vez una gran defensa

No pude seguir acostado así que me levanté de la cama. Fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua y me lo tome. Cuando salí de la cocina me topé con buchou bajando las escaleras

"¿Rey?"

"Oh, Buchou. ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?"

"Justo a tiempo, hablemos por un rato".

Salimos de la casa y caminamos hasta una pequeña construcción que se usaba para cuando nos apetecía almorzar al aire libre, constaba solo de un techo con forma de domo sostenido por varios pilares. Buchou llevaba una bata roja y gafas, y tenía su cabello atado

"¿Y esas gafas?"

"¿Ah esto?, es por capricho. Puedo pensar más claramente cuando las llevo puestas. Fufufu, esta es la prueba de que he estado en el mundo humano por mucho tiempo".

Buchou rió, incluso con lentes luce hermosa. Buchou tenía un libro en sus manos que seguro era lo que había estado leyendo

"¿Estas repasando las estrategias para el rating game?"

"...Este es un manual que contiene estrategias básicas, pero no nos servirán".

Buchou lo dijo suspirando.

"Eso es porque ya que es un manual, Riser también debe conocerlo ¿No?"

"Si, pero no es el único problema"

"¿Entonces cuál es?"

"El problema es que nuestro oponente es un Phenex. Para los humanos, un fénix es un ave inmortal. Entre los diablos existe una familia que posee las mismas habilidades y es por eso fueron llamados 'Phenex'. En otras palabras, nuestro oponente es inmortal"

"¿Inmortal? ¿Realmente es así?"

"Sí. Creo que es invencible. Siempre que es atacado, se regenera inmediatamente, su habilidad le concede una gran ventaja. Como te había dichos, Riser solo perdió 2 veces, pero lo hizo apropósito. Cuando se creó el Rating Game, los miembros del clan Phenex consiguieron gran fama gracias a su habilidad. Si es inmortal es imposible que Riser pierda"

Si son inmortales, entonces pueden sanarse sin importar cuantas veces sean heridos. Ellos esperaran a que sus oponentes se cansen y usarán eso como una oportunidad para atacar. Ese es nuestro oponente. Incluso si derrotamos a su nobleza, eso no significara nada si no podemos derrotar a Riser

"Lo siento"

"¿Por qué?"

"Provoque a Riser. Si no lo hubiese hecho, no hubiéramos tenido que pelear contra él…"

"No, esto no es tu culpa. De hecho debería agradecértelo por facilitar las cosas. Mi otou-sama y los demás arreglaron este juego sabiendo que perdería. En el vocabulario del ajedrez se le llama 'engaño'"

"Buchou ¿Por qué te niegas a casarte?"

Buchou se quitó sus anteojos y dijo

"Soy una Gremory, no importa donde este, no soy Rias. Para los diablos no soy más que Rias de la casa Gremory, eso significa que todo lo que haga afectara a mi familia. Pero en el mundo humano es diferente, nadie sabe que soy un diablo de la casa de los Gremory. Todos me miran como Rias, y me gusta sentir eso. Nunca sentí eso en la sociedad de los diablos y nunca lo haré. El único momento en que me siento como yo misma, es en el mundo humano".

Buchou tenía una mirada distante, sus ojos se veían tristes.

"Si fuera a casarme quiero hacerlo con alguien que me ame por ser Rias y no por ser la hija de Gremory. Quiero estar con alguien que me ame a mí, no a mi familia. Puede ser una situación complicada, pero al menos quisiera que se me concediera este pequeño deseo"

Buchou quería ser amada como 'Rias' y no como 'Rias Gremory'

"Ya veo, puedo entenderte"

"¿Uh?"

"Nuestras situaciones son un poco parecidas"

Soy suminoe rey, quien se convertirá en la cabeza del consolidado suminoe. Aunque en Odaiba sea solo rey cuando se trata de reuniones de negocios o fiestas elegantes la gente me ve como Suminoe. Al igual que Buchou, antes de mudarme aquí estuve siempre bajo mi apellido, y seguirá siendo así

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No es nada, no tiene caso contarte la historia de mi vida ahora, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que sin duda me gustas por ser quien eres. La familia gremory, la sociedad de los diablos o que seas la presidenta del club, nada de eso importa. Amo a la tú que esta frente a mí en este momento"

Dije todo lo que pensaba con una sonrisa. Buchou se sonrojo ligeramente por alguna razón, ya había visto esa expresión antes, cuando use mi nueva técnica en ella. Buchou es tan linda cuando se apena ¡KAWAI!

"¿Acaso… dije algo extraño?"

Buchou sacudió la cabeza.

"¡No, nada!"

Rápidamente volvió a la normalidad y dijo

"Como sea, debemos dejar de lado los sentimientos personales y concentrarnos en la pelea"

"Kiba me dijo que eras llamada la 'ruin princess' porque tienes un increíble poder y eres una genio, si es así entonces…"

"Estas en un error"

¿?

"Mis poderes no son solamente míos, nacen de las raíces de mi familia los cuales han pasado por generaciones. Mi poder pertenece a mí y a la casa de los Gremory. Es por eso que no puedo perder. Ganaré esta pelea. Ganare a como dé lugar".

Buchou me dijo todo eso como si se lo estuviera diciendo a sí misma. Ella es en verdad fuerte.

"Sí, encontraremos una manera de ganar. Buchou quisiera disculparme de antemano, por diversas razones no podre pelear con todas mis fuerzas en el rating game pero si las cosas llegan al punto en que pudiéramos perder hare algo al respecto para cambiar esa situación, así que no te preocupes"

"¿Rey?"

"Aún tengo que hacerme más fuerte de lo contrario de nada servirá que tenga el Boosted Gear, justo como Riser dijo, de nada sirve si soy yo quien lo tiene, aun así, sin importar que, te prometo que ganaremos, definitivamente"

Buchou camino hasta donde yo estaba y me abrazó amablemente. Ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza, un sentimiento de incomodidad me invadió pero lo soporte

"Está bien, confiare en ti, pero ahora, debes dejar que tu cuerpo y alma descansen. Estaré a tu lado hasta que duermas".

Pude sentir la calidez de Buchou llenándome y en algún momento caí dormido

-0-

Un infierno, esa era la única forma de describir el lugar en el que estoy. Rodeado de llamas y destrucción mientras tapaba mis oídos tratando de evitar escuchar los gritos de agonía de las personas

Mi familia estaba a mi lado pero ellos no gritaban, no se movían, no respiraban. Cuando todo termino solo yo sobreviví y siendo solo un niño me pregunte

'¿Por qué solo yo?'

'¿Por qué sobreviví a ese infierno?'

'¿Por qué…?'

El paisaje a mi alrededor cambio, estaba en mi habitación. Fue solo un sueño… no, llamarlo un sueño sería demasiado bueno, en realidad era un recuerdo

Lo había olvidado, la razón por la que quería hacerme fuerte, estaba tan feliz con la vida que estaba llevando que casi lo olvido

"Yo… solo vivió para matarlos a ellos. Aquellos quienes me arrebataron lo que más quería"

El sol aun no había salido, pero aun así no volví a dormir

-0-

El último día llego y el entrenamiento comenzó. Se suponía que mi primera lección seria con Kiba como era habitual pero no era así, el que está frente a mí ahora es Saji

"Para ver el resultado de tu entrenamiento modificamos un poco el orden de las lecciones. Primero pelearas contra Saji"

Kaichou dijo eso, junto a ella estaba Tsubaki y los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto

"Listos. ¡Comiencen!"

Tsubaki dio la señal como siempre, pero a diferencia de como solía ser Saji no se abalanzo precipitadamente sobre mí, en lugar de eso se puso en guardia y observando mis movimientos

"Lo siento Saji. Esta vez no pienso contenerme"

Desate la banda que llevaba en mi brazo izquierdo y la ate alrededor de mi cabeza levantando algunos mechones. Me puse en guardia y rápidamente acorte la distancia entre Saji y yo, cuando estábamos solo a centímetros Saji se las arregló para lanzar un golpe a pesar de mi velocidad, pero me las arregle para esquivarlo y lance un contraataque

"Accel Smash"

Conecte un golpe directo en su cara que lo derribo dejándolo inconsciente

"Se acabó"

Tsubaki dio por terminado el encuentro y se acercó a Saji para revisarlo

"No está gravemente herido, solo perdió el conocimiento"

Ese fue el dictamen de Tusbaki. La verdad me sorprendió que Saji pudiera seguir mis movimientos a pesar de mi velocidad, él también ha mejorado en este campamento de entrenamiento

"Pasemos a la siguiente lección. Rey, ahora pelearas con Koneko"

"…Sí"

Luego de que buchou diera las instrucciones Koneko-chan se preparo

"Comiencen"

Tsubaki dio la señal. Habiendo tomado mi posición corrí hasta Koneko-chan, cuando me acerque lo suficiente me agache y barrí mi pierna hacia sus pies para derribarla, pero Koneko-chan la evito dando un pequeño salto y me lanzo una patada. Me las arregle para bloquear su contraataque con mis brazos pero tenía tanta fuerza que me hizo retroceder

No puedo derrotar a una 'rook' en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin salir herido en el proceso, al menos no como estoy ahora. En ese caso…

Comencé a correr hacia el bosque, ya que estábamos en un entrenamiento Koneko-chan no tenía otra opción más que seguirme

Ya entre los arboles deje que Koneko-chan se me acercara y comenzamos un combate a muy corta distancia, los golpes eran lanzados solo por Koneko-chan y yo solo estaba esquivando. Había memorizado el ritmo de sus ataques así que podía evitarlos y bloquearlo sin recibir ninguna herida, solo necesito una oportunidad

Y entonces vino la oportunidad que esperaba, Koneko-chan lanzo una patada a un costado de mi cuerpo, retrocedí solo lo necesario para esquivarlo y de entre mi ropa saque una cuerdas de alambre, atando la pierna de Koneko-chan con ellas

Salte hasta la rama de un gran árbol para después volver a saltar al suelo, la cuerda arrastro a Koneko-chan haciendo que quedara colgada de cabeza como si estuviera atrapada en una trampa de cuerda

Sorpresivamente Koneko-chan partió la rama de un golpe y cayó en mi dirección, golpeando su cabeza contra la mía

-0-

"Tu ultimo oponente será Yuuto"

"Sí, buchou"

Kiba dio un paso adelante a la orden de Buchou. Luego de que chocara con Koneko-chan, esta quedo inconsciente, así que regrese cargándola a donde estaban los demás, en realidad ese resultado fue algo inesperado para mí. Inmediatamente cuando llegue dio inicio la última lección

"Kiba ¿Crees que podrías usar una espada real?"

"¿Eh?"

Kiba y yo estábamos sosteniendo espadas de madera pero para poder dar todo lo que tengo estas no bastaran

"No te contengas"

"Yuuto, por favor hazlo"

"Muy bien"

Luego de que buchou diera su permiso, Kiba hizo a un lado su espada de madera e hizo aparecer una espada real. Yo también tire la mía y puse mi mano en mi pecho, al moverla como si desenvainara una espada, una katana negra apareció

"Una espada que usa a su portador como vaina es algo inusual"

Kiba comprendió las características de mi katana con solo verla, es realmente un experto. Kiba cargo contra mí a gran rapidez, me las arregle para bloquear su ataque con mi katana que blandía solo con mi mano izquierda

"Realmente has mejorado, Rey-kun"

"Más bien es como si al fin pudiera mostrar mi habilidad real. Como sea Kiba, ¿Tus movimientos siempre son fáciles de anticipar?"

Ya me esperaba que Kiba me atacara primero, al igual que con Koneko-chan memorice la forma en la que Kiba atacaba y aprovechando eso prepare una estrategia. Con uno de mis pies levante la espada de madera que seguía en el suelo y la atrape con mi mano derecha para inmediatamente atacar a Kiba

Kiba esquivo mi ataque retrocediendo e hizo distancia entre nosotros. Como era de esperarse, supongo

"Rey, usa tu Boosted Gear"

Buchou dijo eso en voz alta para que la escucháramos desde su lugar

"Me dijiste que no debía usarlo durante el campamento"

"Solo dije 'sin mi permiso'"

"OK"

Clave mi katana y la espada de madera en el suelo y active mi sacred gear

"¡Boosted Gear!"

[¡BOOST!]

El Sacred Gear produjo ese sonido luego de mis palabras, y comencé a sentir el poder fluyendo en mí

"Hazlo hasta que diga que te detengas"

"Sí"

Después de diez segundos.

[¡BOOST!]

Mi poder fue duplicado de nuevo. Sentí a mi Sacred Gear dándome más poder

"Cuando duplicas tu poder muchas veces terminas colapsando ¿verdad?"

"Así es"

En una ocasión quise probar cuantas veces podía duplicar mi poder, pero luego de hacerlo varias veces me desmaye, la gema en el guantelete hizo el sonido [Bust] y entonces mi cuerpo se sintió pesado y no me podía mover

"Piensa en tu cuerpo como si fuera un camión. Hay un límite en cuanto a la cantidad de peso que puedes ponerle, si sobrepasas ese límite entonces el camión no se movería, así mismo es esto"

Eso es fácil de entender, la desventaja de esta Sacred Gear es que si el poder aumenta demasiado, este genera estrés en mi cuerpo, eso fue lo que paso en aquella ocasión. Aunque la Sacred Gear no tiene un límite, el poseedor sí los tiene. Esa es la debilidad de mi Sacred Gear, no, la debilidad soy yo, su usuario, no es la culpa del Sacred Gear

"¿Todo el entrenamiento fue para lograr esto?"

"Si aumentas tu resistencia serás capaz de soportar más el aumento de poder"

Eso es cierto, pero la verdad es que mi resistencia debería ser ya muy alta. Tal vez también se vio afectada cuando me reencarne como diablo. Es como si hubiera pasada por un reboot/reinicio

[¡BOOST!]

"Este es el decimosegundo aumento"

Señalo akeno-san

"Alto"

"¡Sí!"

[¡Explosion!]

Este sonido representa el cese al aumento de poder. Una vez el aumento de poder se detiene, puedo luchar usando ese poder por un tiempo. El tiempo que puedo usar el poder depende de qué haga durante ese tiempo

Entre más me mueva y más ataque, el tiempo disminuye. Esto también se ve afectado por mi estado, si estoy cansado el tiempo será menor. Detener el aumento de poder tiene sus ventajas, por ejemplo si me muevo demasiado mientras lo sigo aumentando, corro el riesgo de que el Boosted Gear se reinicie, así que lo recomendable es detener el aumento y entonces pelear con el poder que he acumulado.

"¿Lo entiendes rey? Hasta ahora no podías soportar un aumento de poder como este. En verdad has mejorado durante el entrenamiento"

Podía darme cuenta de eso

"Continúen"

"Sí Buchou"

Kiba asintió a la orden de buchou y se puso en guardia de nuevo

Kiba desapareció de mi vista por un momento, cuando levanté la mirada, Kiba venía en picada con su espada, pude bloquearlo con mi boosted gear. Le lance una patada pero Kiba la esquivo retrocediendo

"Rey dispárale magia"

¿Magia? Mi entrenamiento con el reichi no dio muchos frutos que digamos y no es algo que pueda disparar. ¿Mana? ¿Ki? ¿Qué debería usar? Mi sacred gear es del tipo dragón así que tal vez usar Ki es la mejor opción

Acumule Ki rápidamente en la palma de mi mano y una esfera de energía roja apareció, era del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong.

"Luego de todo el entrenamiento esto es todo lo que puedo logar"

"¡Dispárala!"

"Supongo que no queda de otra"

La disparé a Kiba justo como buchou dijo y algo inesperado paso

Era enorme, la esfera de energía se volvió más grande cuando al disparé. El poder del Boosted Gear había aumentado el poder de la esfera, que se acercaba a Kiba con gran velocidad

Kiba lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado. La esfera de energía paso derecho y golpeó una montaña que estaba a varios kilómetros de nosotros.

La montaña explotó haciendo un gran ruido y levantando polvo, el cual llego hasta donde nosotros estábamos por lo que tuvimos que cubrirnos

"Tal vez me excedí"

Me siento mal por cualquier ser que haya sido desintegrado por mi ataque

"Ara-ara"

"…La montaña"

"La destruyo…"

Akeno-san, Koneko-chan y Asia veían lo que quedo de la montaña. No había notado que Koneko-chan ya había despertado

[Reset]

Cuando el guantelete hizo ese sonido pude sentir el poder dejando mi cuerpo, percibí cómo perdí mi fuerza y caí de rodillas en el suelo agotado, parece que usé toda mi energía en ese ataque

"¡Rey-san!"

Asia corrió hasta mí y me ayudo a ponerme de pie

"Parece que ese fue su límite"

Comento buchou a los demás

"Yuuto ¿Qué opinas?""

"Sí, para ser honesto me sorprendió. Quise acabar la pelea con el golpe que bloqueo con su sacred gear, pero no pude atravesar su defensa"

Kiba nos mostró a todos su espada, estaba roto.

"Aun cuando endurecí mi espada con magia, Rey-kun la rompió. Ese ataque sin duda estuvo al nivel de un diablo de clase alta"

"Rey eres un miembro crucial para ganar esta batalla. Tu poder de ataque probablemente decidirá el resultado del encuentro. Cree en nosotros y más importante, cree en ti mismo"

"Sí"

Kiba, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, Saji se me acercaron y me dieron palabras de aliento junto a Asia

"He perdido, Rey-kun"

"…Realmente lo has hecho, senpai"

"Ha estado más allá de mi imaginación"

"¡Eso fue increíble Rey-san!"

"Oe, suminoe ¿Qué clase de espada es esa? La sacaste de la nada"

"Se llama Galatine, es una katana que esta encadenada al alma de su usuario. Tiene un gran poder, pero no soy capaz de usarlo como estoy ahora"

Saji trato de tomarla pero inmediatamente la katana libero un poco de energía haciendo que Saji la soltara

"¿Q-que que rayos…?"

Saji estaba sorprendido al igual que yo. Era la primera vez que Galatine reaccionaba así, esta katana solo se deja empuñar por su usuario o alguien que considere digno, los demás ni siquiera pueden levantarla pero nunca había rechazado a alguien de esta manera. ¿Sera por qué Saji es un diablo?

-0-

Rias observaba con una sonrisa a sus siervos que conversaban alegremente, mientras los veía su mirada se quedó fija en su 'pawn'

(Rey)

Rias recordó las palabras que rey le había dicho la noche anterior

'Lo que sí puedo decirte es que sin duda me gustas por ser quien eres. Amo a la tú que esta frente a mí en este momento'

Rias no puedo evitar apretar su mano sobre su pecho, ella fue finalmente sacada de sus pensamientos por Sona

"¿Qué opinas?"

Rias la miro por un momento antes de contestar

"Aunque Saji-kun tiene más talento en la magia que rey y sin duda tuvo un mejor comienzo que él en algún momento fue sobrepasado"

"Pienso lo mismo, aun si sus habilidades mágicas son bajas si las multiplica con su sacred gear puede llegar a sobrepasar a sus oponentes. Sus habilidades físicas son otra cosa, pero contra Riser no serán muy útiles"

El campamento de entrenamiento llego a su fin esa misma tarde, todos regresaron a sus casas para descansar y estar listos para el rating game

 **-AFTERWORK-**

Responde reyshiro-sensei

Rey: Estamos de regreso

Ulvida: Finalmente después de tanto tiempo hemos regresado

Hiroto: aunque no se siente como si nos hubiéramos ido

Rey: solo síguenos el juego.

Hiroto: de cualquier manera ¿Por qué no hubo esta sección en el Dx anterior?

Ulvida: eso es porque el escritor lo olvido lol

Rey: ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

Ulvida: Hi, hi. Quiero presentar una queja porque no he tenido muchas apariciones hasta ahora

Rey: Otra vez con esto ¿Por qué deberías tener más apariciones?

Ulvida: soy la protagonista principal en normal que tenga más apariciones en la historia

Rey: ¿Quién te eligió como la protagonista principal?

Hiroto: vamos, cálmense. Todos somos los protagonistas de nuestras vidas

Rey: eso sonó muy profundo

Ulvida: aun así no me hace sentir mejor

Rey: pasemos a los agradecimientos

Hiroto: queremos agradecer como siempre a los lectores y nos gustaría escuchar sus opiniones

Ulvida: rey parece que tienes problemas para dormir

Rey: tengo muchas pesadillas, solo puedo dormir con alguien a mi lado

Hiroto: es por eso que en casa duermes siempre acompañado

Ulvida: aunque solo duermes con chicas. Los hombres deben envidiarte

Rey: no se puede evitar, si duermo con hiroto te daría un ataque de celos

Ulvida: ¡Yo no soy celosa!

Hiroto: una vez intentamos dormir juntos y rey me golpeo

Rey: lo siento por eso

Ulvida: sigamos con los entrenamientos

Hiroto: la mayoría de los entrenamientos que rey hace son guiños a entrenamientos vistos en varios animes

Rey: no vamos a ponernos a especificar cada uno, pero los lectores deben reconocer por lo menos uno o dos

Hiroto: finalmente hablemos del último punto

Ulvida: que pasara en el próximo capítulo ahora que el campamento de entrenamiento ha terminado

Rey: tendremos un último Dx antes de pasar al esperado volumen 3

Ulvida: ¿De qué tratara el próximo Dx?

Rey: será una historia sobre cómo nos conocimos y mis días en mi primer año de preparatoria

Ulvida: espero tener más participación en este Dx y en los próximos volúmenes

Hiroto: eso es todo por ahora

Rey: espero que continúen siguiéndonos

Ulvida: hasta la próxima


	20. Volume 2 Dx3

**Volumen 2 Dx 3: Cross DxD Zero I - el joven dragón emperador**

Esta historia empieza cuando rey y compañía aún estaban en su último año de secundaria. Era invierno y los exámenes de admisión para la preparatoria se estaban acercando

En la escuela secundaria Tamahide los estudiantes estaban tan animados como de costumbre, en un salón de los de tercer año se encontraba un chico sentado en su asiento mirando a través de la ventana sin ninguna una expresión en su rostro, el nombre de ese chico es Suminoe Rey

"Rey"

Al escuchar de una chica diciendo su nombre, Rey finalmente aparto su vista de la ventana y se volteo para vela

"¿Qué pasa Kari?"

Pregunto el chico sin ningún interés

"¿Escuchaste lo que decíamos?"

"En realidad no"

"Tk y yo hablábamos sobre a qué preparatoria iremos"

No fue hasta que Kari menciono el nombre de aquel chico que rey lo miro. Takaishi Takeru, sus amigos lo llamaban Tk (tikey), fue uno de los primeros niños elegidos que viajaron al digimundo y se unió al recientemente formado Data squat. Rey, kari y Tk se conocían desde los ocho años y habían estado en la misma clase durante cuatro años

"Nosotros pensamos en ingresar a la preparatoria Sakuragaoka en la que están nuestros hermanos y los demás. Daiske y Ken también dijeron que irán allí"

Motomiya Daiske e Ichijoji Ken, eran parte de la segunda generación de niños elegidos y también miembros del Data squat

"Onii-chan dijo que los exámenes de ingreso de Sakuragaoka son muy difíciles, él dijo que apenas y lo había logrado. Si no podemos entrar allí entonces iremos a la preparatoria Homurahara ¿A qué academia piensas ir tu rey? Con tus notas podrías ir a la academia Sorami, la mejor academia en la región de Kanto"

"Kari tiene razón, sería fácil para ti entrar allí. Eres el mejor estudiante de Tamahide"

"No tengo interés en ir a Sorami, voy a ir a Homurahara. Tengo una recomendación por mi desempeño en el club de atletismo, además queda cerca de mi casa"

"¿Eh? ¿En serio iras a Homurahara?"

Kari estaba sorprendida

"¿Tiene algo de malo?"

"No, después de Sorami y Sakuragaoka, Homurahara es la mejor escuela en Kanto. Pero si se trata de ti sería mejor si fueras a Sorami y si se trata de la distancia desde tu casa, Sakuragaoka está más cerca. Tienes que tomar un tren para ir a Homurahara ¿No?"

Rey se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón sin prestarle atención a ninguno de los dos

Algunos días después Rey recibió una carta del director de Sakuragaoka invitándolo a entrar a su preparatoria, pero él solo la tiro sobre el escritorio de su cuarto sin darle mucha importancia

Los días continuaban pasando y los exámenes de ingreso se acercaban más y más. Un día cuando Rey se encontraba almorzando solo en una de las bancas en el patio de la escuela una chica lo llamo

"Tú, el chico de cabello blanco y negro"

En la escuela no había otro chico que se ajustara a esa descripción más que Rey, este se giró y vio a una chica de cabello negro ondulado amarrado en dos coletas con cintas negras y cuerpo esbelto, junto a ella estaba una chica de cabello largo y violeta con una cinta atada del lado izquierdo y pechos grandes para su edad, ella es un año menor que rey

"Rin y Sakura"

Rey menciono sus nombres sin ninguna emoción

"¿Qué forma de saludarnos es esa? Hablas como si estuvieras deprimido. Has estado así desde que la guerra del santo grial término"

"Soy igual que siempre"

"¿En serio?"

"Senpai, escuchamos que decidiste ingresar a la academia Homurahara ¿Es eso cierto?"

Rey continúo comiendo sin decir nada por lo que Sakura tomo esto como un 'sí'

"No es como que tenga derecho a decirte donde debes estudiar pero deberías entrar en la mejor preparatoria que puedas. Yo iré a Sakuragaoka, recibí una invitación por parte de su director"

"Me gustaría que senpai fuera allí también, de esa manera tú, nee-san y yo podríamos estar juntos el próximo año"

A Rey no le entusiasmaba ni le disgustaba esa idea

"¿No te estas olvidando de shinji?"

Pregunto Rey sin mostrar interés

"Nii-san ira a Homurahara"

"Ya veo"

El timbre de la escuela sonó dando por terminado el receso y la conversación. Rey guardo sus cosas y se fue a su salón a un paso normal

Ya en su casa Rey descansaba acostado en su cama hasta que alguien entro con mucha energía en su cuarto

"Onii-chan, ya regrese"

"Bienvenida de vuelta illya, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?"

"Es muy aburrida"

"Aunque seas muy lista, el estudio sigue siendo algo obligatorio"

Thundermon, que estaba jugando un videojuego, dijo eso

"¿Qué estás jugando?"

"Halo, necesito ayuda ¿Quieres jugar?"

"Sí"

Desde su llegada a japon, Illya se había vuelto una fan de los videojuegos. Si no tuviera que ir a clases se la pasaría todo el día jugando, fue precisamente para evitar eso que Rey la inscribió en una escuela

"Iré a preparar la cena"

"No hace falta onii-chan. Sella y Lysritt ya están preparándola, o más bien solo Sella la está preparando. Pero ya sabes cómo se molesta si vas y la ayudas"

Entre las sirvientas de Illya, Sella era por mucho la más estricta, no deja que rey prepare las comidas ya que según ella ese es el trabajo de una miad

"Por cierto onii-chan, me encontré con Rin de camino aquí"

Rey podía imaginarse de lo que Rin le había hablado a Illya

"Rin es muy entrometida, pero se preocupa por ti. Dijo que la academia a la que decidiste ir no es adecuada para ti, aunque seguro es adecuada para ella. Onii-chan, no sé por qué quieres ir a esa academia pero puedo decir que tienes una razón para ello ¿No?"

Rey no contesto y continúo con su mirada fija en el techo

"Puedo imaginarme porque quiere ir allí"

Thundermon, que había estado escuchando en silencio mientras jugaba, dijo eso sin pausar el juego. Illya le pregunto con la mirada

"Aunque no sea capaz de admitirlo, Rey quiere mantener el grupo unido. Me refiero a los Savers, para ellos sería imposible ingresar a la academia Sorami, y les será muy difícil entrar en Sakuragaoka, por eso Rey opto por la opción más fácil para ellos"

"Oh, ya veo. Entonces fue por eso, thundermon en verdad entiende a onii-chan"

Thundermon saco pecho orgulloso mientras continuaba con el juego, pero lo único que recibió fue un almohadazo por parte de Rey lo que provoco que su personaje del juego fuera asesinado

"Onii-chan, entiendo que quieras mantener el grupo unido, pero no tienes por qué hacer todo el trabajo tú. Si ellos también quieren estar contigo entonces también deberían esforzarse. Además, ya hay varios senpai tuyo en la academia Sakuragaoka ¿No?"

"Así que ellos también deben esforzarse ¿Eh?"

Rey murmuro eso

"La cena ya está lista"

Una chica con cabello corto y blanco pálido entro al cuarto, sus ojos rojos parecían estar vacíos, era una de las maid de Illya, Lysritt. Ella se dirigió a la cocina inmediatamente después de haber avisado a Rey y los demás, estos la siguieron sin mucha apuro y una vez en la mesa comenzaron a comer

El día de los exámenes de inscripción de la academia Sakuragaoka llego, Kari junto a Tk, Daiske y Ken estaban reunidos en la entrada de la academia

"Parece que ya estamos todos"

Señalo Tk

"Estudiamos mucho ahora solo queda dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo ¿No Daiske?"

"No me hables ahora Ken, o voy a olvidar todo lo que aprendí"

Daiske sujetaba su cabeza como si intentara que la información no se saliera por sus oídos, Tk y ken se echaron a reír, los cuatro habían estado estudiando juntos con la ayuda de los hermanos de Kari y Tk, además de la de sus senpai. Mientras los chicos conversaban, Kari miraba a todos lados intentando encontrar a cierto chico

"Al final Rey no vino"

"Así parece"

Kari asintió a las palabras de Tk, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar en dirección al salón donde tendrían sus exámenes. Los tres chicos fueron agrupados en el mismo salón mientras que Kari fue asignada a un salón diferente. A pesar de que era el día de los exámenes de inscripción había menos personas de la que Kari había esperado ver, parecía que el rumor que su hermano le había dicho sobre que cada año menos estudiantes se inscribían en esta escuela era cierto

Cuando Kari entro al salón vio varias caras conocidas, la primera fue Rin, aunque no estaban en la mismo clase se conocían por Rey, quien también se encontraba en aquel salón viendo a través de la ventana con su usual mirada vacía

Kari se acercó a Rey rápidamente

"Rey ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Eso es obvio, es porque voy a tomar el examen de admisión igual que tu"

"Pensé que habías decidido ir a Homurahara"

"Cambie de opinión en el último momento. Como sea, el profesor ya llego así que ve a tu asiento"

Kari no había notado el momento en el que el profesor había entrado al salón, ella se sentó en el asiento que le habían asignado y preparo sus útiles para empezar el examen en cuanto se lo dieran, ver a Rey allí la había motivado aún mas

Luego de los exámenes solo quedaba esperar que la academia enviara las notificaciones por correo junto con la información correspondiente a aquellos que habían aprobado

A medida que los días pasaban las ansias y la incertidumbre crecían en la mayoría de los aspirantes. Rey recibió su notificación durante la mañana de un domingo helado, la cual decía que había sido aceptado, durante el transcurso de ese mismo día recibió mensajes de Kari preguntándole si ya había recibido su notificación e informándole sobre el estado de los demás

'Ichijoji-kun ya recibió su notificación, espero que la mía llegue pronto'

Es lo que decía el primer mensaje, el segundo mensaje llego en las horas de la tarde y decía

'Daiske también fue aceptado, solo faltamos Tk y yo'

Luego de unas horas el timbre de la casa de Rey comenzó a sonar una y otra vez, Rey camino sin mucha prisa hasta la puerta principal y la abrió. Hay de pie se encontraba Rin, en cuanto Rey la vio cerró la puerta y dio media vuelta, pero la puerta corrediza fue abierta con fuerza mostrando a una Rin molesta

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Ya has recibido tu notificación?"

"Sí. Si solo querías saber eso saber eso bastaba con que hubieras enviado un mensaje de texto"

"Ya sabes que los magos no somos buenos con la tecnología moderna. Como sea ¿No tienes nada que preguntarme?"

"No"

Rin frunció más el ceño y lo miro a Rey con insistencia. Rey sabía lo que ella quería que le preguntara y al final cedió

"¿Te aceptaron?"

"Por supuesto"

Rin le mostro su notificación a Rey con mucho orgullo. Rin se invitó a si misma a pasar a la casa de Rey y se quedó durante un tiempo antes de finalmente retirarse. Poco después de que Rin se fuera, Rey recibió otro mensaje de Kari

'Tk acaba de decirme que fue aceptado ¿Por qué mi notificación tardara tanto?'

"Illya, voy a salir un rato ¿Quieres venir?"

"No, quiero quedarme bajo el kotatsu, afuera hace mucho frio"

"Ya veo, entonces cuida la casa por mi"

"Que te vaya bien"

Rey caminaba por la acera llena de personas yendo y viniendo, en su trayecto se encontró con algo curioso, un perro que tenía un objeto en su hocico

En la casa de la familia Kamiya, Kari estaba un poco triste por no haber recibido su notificación, ya era tarde y el cartero aún no había pasado, probablemente ya había terminado de entregar todo

El timbre sonó y Kari fue a ver de quien se trataba, ella estaba segura de que no podía ser el cartero pero aún tenía un poco de esperanza. No sabía si estar decepcionada o sorprendida, la persona que estaba parada frente a la puerta de su casa era Rey

"Hola"

"¡Rey! ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Es por lo de mi notificación? Parece que no aprobé ya que no la he recibido. Qué mal ¿verdad? Jejejeje"

Kari tenía una sonrisa forzada en su rostro que no pasó de ser percibida por Rey

"Toma"

Rey le tendió un sobre de manila a Kari

"Esto ¿Podría ser…?"

El sobre decía 'remitente: Academia Sakuragaouka. Para: Kamiya Hikari'

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

"Cuando salí a caminar me topé con un perro y lo tenía en su hocico"

"¿Un perro? ¿Podría ser que tal vez asusto al cartero y se le cayó esto por error?"

Rey pensó que el cartero debía ser muy cobarde para haberse asustado de un perro. Kari se quedó mirando el sobre por unos segundos, luego de tragar saliva rasgo la parte superior del sobre y saco los papeles. Kari leyó carácter por carácter con sumo cuidado

'Kamiya Hikari-san. La presente carta es para informarle que ha aprobado el examen de ingreso a la academia Sakuragaouka. Muchas felicidades, en las siguientes hojas encontraran toda la información sobre los pasos a seguir y la fecha de inicio de clases'

"Aprobé. ¡Aprobé!"

Kari fue envuelta por un sentimiento de alegría e sorpresivamente se lanzó sobre Rey, abrazándolo. Rey no se movió para nada

"Gracias, Rey. Estaremos juntos los próximos tres años"

"Kari… felicidades. Lo hiciste bien"

Rey le dio varias palmaditas a Kari en su cabeza

"Kari ¿Qué haces?"

"Pescaras un resfriado si te quedas afuera mucho tiempo"

La madre de Kari, Yuuko, y su hermano Taichi, se asomaron por el pasillo para ver porque Kari tardaba tanto. Kari se separó de Rey tan rápido como pudo

"Vaya, siento si los interrumpimos"

Dijo la madre de Kari con una voz juguetona

"No es lo que piensan. Oh, es cierto. Miren, fue aceptada en la academia Sakuragaouka"

"¿En serio? Felicidades"

"Menos mal. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme"

Yuuko abrazo a su hija mientras que Taichi fue a avisarle a su padre sobre la buena noticia

"Ahora podremos celebrar como teníamos planeado"

"¿Celebrar?"

"Sí Kari. Prepare mucha comida para que celebráramos"

"¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido aceptada, mama?"

"Hubiéramos comido mucho sin ninguna razón en especial. Rey-kun ven a comer con nosotros"

"¿Eh?"

"Vamos, ya estás aquí así que solo entra"

Rey fue casi obligado a quedarse a cenar

-0-

El día de la graduación finalmente llego. La ceremonia de clausura que se llevo acabo en el gimnasio finalmente término y los estudiantes salían en orden del edificio

"Nos hemos graduado"

"Sí, pronto seremos estudiantes de preparatoria"

"Antes de darnos cuenta habrán pasado tres años y estaremos graduándonos otra vez"

Daiske, Ken y Tk conversaban de manera usual, junto a ellos también estaban Kari y Rey

"Senpais, felicidades por su graduación"

Un chico un poco bajo se acercó a ellos a felicitarlos, era Hida Cody, él es un año menor que Rey y también es un miembro de los Savers

"Gracias Cody. El próximo año serás tú quien se gradué"

"Espero que entres también en sakuragaouka, aunque tendrás que estudiar mucho para lograrlo"

Tk y ken dijeron eso

"Si Daiske pudo lograrlo entonces yo también podre hacerlo"

"¿Qué? ¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

"Quiero decir que estoy sorprendido de que lo hayas logrado"

"Esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu senpai"

Daiske y Cody se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro

La conversación finalmente termino cuando todos se fueron con sus familias que habían venido con ellos a la ceremonia, Cody fue a felicitar a otros graduados, mientras que Rey fue a reunirse con Illya

"Te encontré onii-chan"

Illya se acercó corriendo a Rey emocionada

"Onii-chan dame tu segundo botón"

"¿Para qué lo quieres?"

"El segundo botón era el más cercano al corazón, en Japón es usual pedírselos a los estudiante recién graduados ¿No?"

"Creo que sí pero…"

Illya finalmente noto que la chaqueta del uniforme de Rey ya no tenía botones, ni uno solos

"Una estampida de chicas me asalto hace un momento y se los llevo todo"

A pesar de su personalidad fría e introvertida, Rey era popular entre las chicas

"No puede ser…"

Illya estuvo decepcionada por un momento pero paso de eso a la ira en menos de un segundo

"¿Acaso fue esa tonta de Rin quien te lo quito?"

"¿A quién llamas tonta?"

Illya recibió un golpe de karate en su cabeza por parte de Rin, ella alcanzo a escuchar las palabras de Illya y corrió hasta ella para golpearla, Sakura llego poco después siguiéndola

"Senpai, muchas felicidades por su graduación"

"Gracias"

(Los estudiantes sin padres se están reuniendo, solo falta…)

Antes de que rey pudiera terminar esa frase, la persona en la que estaba pensando apareció

"Ah. Suminoe-kun"

Una chica con una gran belleza se acercó a Rey y su grupo, ella tenía ojos grises y cabello anaranjado, su cuerpo era más desarrollado que el de las chicas de su misma edad, como Rin

"¡Rey/senpai/onii-chan ¿Quién es ella?!"

Rin, Sakura e Illya preguntado al mismo tiempo

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, estuve en la misma clase que Suminoe-kun durante mi segundo y tercer año"

"Es inusual verte sin Tatsuki"

Rey ignoro las malas vibras que emanaban Rin, Sakura e Illya

"Ella esta con sus padres ahora. Te vi hace un momento y quise venir a hablar contigo. Escuche que te aceptaron en Sakuragaouka, Tatsuki y yo también vamos a ir allí, espero que nos toque en la misma clase de nuevo"

"¿Qué significa esta demostración de afecto en público?"

Illya interrumpió fríamente a Orihime

"¿Afecto? No es eso. ¡Oh! Tu eres la hermana menor de Suminoe-kun ¿Cierto?"

"Sí, mi nombre es Illyasviel von Einzbern"

"¿Illy-Illya-Illyasviel?"

"No tienes que forzarte, puedes llamarla solo Illya"

"¡¿Onii-chan?!"

"Entonces, Illya-chan es un gusto conocerte. Llevémonos bien"

Illya iba a gritarle Orihime pero fue interrumpida por Rin

"Como sea, Rey dame tu segundo botón"

"¿También lo quieres?"

"No es como que realmente lo quiera"

"Eso es bueno, porque ya se lo llevaron"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién se lo llevo? Hare que me lo de"

"No tengo idea de quien se lo llevo"

"Que mal, yo también quería un recuerdo de senpai"

"Voy a tener que conformarme con otra cosa"

"Parece que realmente querías ese botón, Rin"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo Illya"

Mientras Rin e Illya se lanzaban miradas amenazadoras, a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea

"Qué tal si hacemos un sorteo. Cada una escribirá algo en un pedazo de papel y luego de revolverlos cada una sacara uno y se quedara con lo que diga el papel"

"Supongo que está bien"

Illya acepto ya que peor era nada

"¿Mi opinión no cuenta?"

"No"

Rin le dio una respuesta cortante a Rey

"Bien, entonces le entregaremos los cuatro papeles a senpai y el los revolverá para después repartirlos"

"¿Cuatro? ¿Yo también?"

"¿No quieres?"

Pregunto Rin a Orihime

"Yo solo quería hablar con Suminoe-kun"

"Ya estás aquí así que solo hazlo"

Sonaba como si Rin le estuviera dando una orden así que al final Orihime también participo, luego de escribir en los pequeños papeles se los dieron a Rey y él los revolvió sin ganas

"Yo iré primero por ser la mayor"

Rin tomo el primer papel y lo leyó, este decía 'el cuello del uniforme'. La expresión de Rin se convirtió en una de total decepción mientras que Illya se reía a carcajadas, a su vez Sakura y Orihime intentaban no reírse

"Senpai, con permiso"

Sakura le quito el cuello de la camisa a Rey y se lo entrego a Rin, quien hacia un berrinche

"¿Quién escribió eso?"

"Lo siento, fui yo"

Rin miro a Orihime con ojos de odio, Orihime solo había escrito lo primero que se le había venido a la mente. Si rin se pusiera el cuello de la camisa parecería que llevara un cuello ortopédico

"Quiero ser la siguiente"

"Adelante"

"No me molesta"

Sakura y Orihime dejaron que Illya tuviera su turno, el papel que ella tomo decía 'la chaqueta de senpai'

"Este es tu papel ¿No, sakura?"

Pregunto Illya

"Sí, en lugar de solo un botón pensé que la chaqueta completa sería mejor"

Rey se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a Illya, como era de esperarse le quedaba muy grande

"Matou-san puedes ser la siguiente ¿No me molesta ser la última?"

"Gracias Inou-senpai"

Sakura tomo el papel y lo leyó

"Un beso"

"Eso fue lo que yo escribí"

Dijo Illya sin ninguna preocupación

"¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en hacer que tu hermano te bese en público?!"

"¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!"

"¡¿Quieres que lo arresten?!"

"¡Tu solo estas celosa, Rin!"

"¡¿Por qué debería estar celosa?!"

Mientras Illya y Rin peleaban, Sakura beso a Rey en los labios y pasaron al último papel este decía 'estar a solas en el almacén por 5 minutos y pedirle cualquier cosa'

"¿Quién escribió eso?"

Rin se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza al escuchar la pregunta de Sakura

"Solo pudo ser Rin. ¡¿Qué estabas pensando hacer con mi onii-chan encerrados a solas?!"

"Yo-yo solo tenía algo importante que decirle a solas"

"¿Qué pasa con esa patética excusa?"

Replico Illya

"Como sea, aunque yo fui quien lo escribió creo que cinco minutos tal vez sean demasiado"

"Es verdad, cambiémoslo a un minuto"

Propuso Illya, pero inesperadamente Rey intervino

"No cambien los términos solo porque no les son convenientes"

Al final Rey y Orihime entraron al almacén donde se almacenaban los objetos para las clases de educación física, ambos se sentaron en unas colchonetas separados a cierta distancia mientras miraban en dirección a la puerta. Rey fue el primero en hablar ya que Orihime estaba un poco nerviosa

"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"No me preguntes eso de repente. Suminoe-kun, ¿Planeas hacerme algo?"

"Ese no es el caso"

"Por como hablaban tu hermana menor y esas chicas, parecen ser muy cercanas a ti"

Rey no dijo nada en cuanto a eso

"Suminoe-kun, quiero agradecerte de nuevo por todo lo que has hecho por mi"

"¿Por qué eso tan de repente?"

"Creo que es porque estamos a solas que sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Ya sabes, mi hermano era la única familia que tenía y estuviste allí cuando el falleció. También antes de eso me ayudaste para que mis compañeros no me intimidaran por mi cabello"

"Lo hice solo porque me desagradan esa clase de personas"

Aunque podría no parecerlo, él es muy amable. Ese era el pensamiento de Orihime

"Bien, ya que puedo pedirte lo que quiera, me gustaría que hicieras algo por mi"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Podrías abrazarme?"

Rey accedió y luego de que ambos se pusieron de pie, Rey abrazo a Orihime. Orihime era sueva y olía bien, ella descanso su cabeza en el pecho de Rey y se relajó. El abrazo se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta del almacén se abrió con fuerza

"¡Fue suficiente!"

Ni Illya ni Rin pudieron esperar que pasaran los cinco minutos, las dos se quedaron congeladas al ver la escena

"¡¿Qu-que creen que están haciendo?!"

Ambas montaron en cólera y la descargaron sobre Rey. De esa manera el día de la graduación llego a su fin

-0-

Era a mediados de las vacaciones de primavera, Rey y Kari se reunieron para ir a encargar sus uniformes, el plan era reunirse con Daiske, Ken y Tk pero estos estaban muy ocupados con sus familias y otros asuntos, Illya también quería ir pero hacia frio por lo que se quedó debajo de ese malévolo aparato llamado kotatsu, así que solo fueron Rey y Kari o ese era el plan pero se toparon con Rin en el camino

"Casualmente yo también voy a encargar mi uniforme"

Eso fue lo que Rin dijo y se les unió

"Bienvenidos"

Cuando los tres arribaron a la tienda que indicaba al papel que llego junto al certificado de admisión fueron recibidos por una hermosa asesora con un cabello de color naranja más claro que el de Orihime

"Disculpe, queremos encargar nuestros uniformes"

Dijo Kari de manera cortes

"Claro ¿A qué preparatoria irán?"

"A la preparatoria Sakuragaouka"

"Ya veo, primero permítanme tomarles las medidas. Empezare con las chicas, ¿Podrías esperarme mientras lo hago? Solo tomara un minuto"

Rey solo asintió con la cabeza, ir primero o último era algo que realmente no le importaba

"Por favor quítense los abrigos"

Kari y Rin hicieron lo que se les pidió

Por su parte Rey miraba los alrededores de la tienda sin ningún interés hasta que encontró algo que capto su atención, se trataba de un vestidor o más bien de la persona en su interior. Rey camino hasta estar frente al vestidor que solo tenía una cortina

"Orihime"

"¿Eh? Esa voz… ¿Eres tú, Suminoe-kun?"

"Sí"

"También viniste a encargar el uniforme ¿No? Que coincidencia. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Me queda bien?"

Orihime rodo la cortina, ella llevaba puesto el uniforme para chicas de la academia Sakuragaouka que consistía en un suéter blanco y una falda azul oscura

"El volumen…"

Rey dijo eso luego de hacer una rápida observación, desde su perspectiva parecía que el uniforme era demasiado pequeño para Orihime y la apretaba no solo en el busto sino también en otras partes, tal vez le dieron un uniforme de una talla menor

"Te diste cuenta, la verdad es que si me aprieta un poco, le diré a la encargada"

Luego de hacerle señales a una encargada diferente a la que estaba atendiendo a Rin y Kari, Orihime le explico que necesitaba otro uniforme con una talla más grande y después de que la encargada se fuera a buscarlo Orihime rodo de nuevo la cortina para empezar a quitarse el uniforme

Cuando Rey estaba por regresar para que le tomaran las medidas, escucho un ruido desde dentro del vestidor

"¿Eh? Se atoro, no puedo sacarme la falta"

'Al final se atoro', pensó Rey. Orihime asomo la mitad de su cara por entre las cortinas y miro a Rey

"Necesito ayuda"

Rey interpreto eso como un 'ayúdame' en lugar de 'por favor llama a la asesora' y se metió en el vestidor. Orihime aún tenía la parte superior del uniforme y la falda estaba atorada en su cadera

"Date media vuelta"

Orihime estaba un poco avergonzada porque Rey estaba por 'desvestirla' y esto hizo que su cerebro no funcionara correctamente, ella sin pensar hizo lo que Rey le pido, se giró y se inclinó, por su parte Rey se puso a horcajadas y agarro la falda por ambos lados

"Trata de no tensarte tanto, sobre todo alrededor de tu estómago. Relájate y exhala"

"S-sí"

Orihime dejo salir todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y a su vez Rey jalo la falda, esta salió al primer intento y ya que Rey había tenido cuidado, la ropa interior de Orihime no se había movido de su lugar

"Gra-gra-gracias"

Orihime tartamudeaba por el nerviosismo y cuando trato de moverse su pie se enredó con la falda provocando que tropezara y cayera al piso arrastrando a Rey con ella, ambos quedaron en una posición que fácilmente se podía malinterpretar

El ruido que hicieron al caer llamo la atención de Rin y Kari, así como la de la asesora que las estaba atendiendo. Cuando la asesora rodo las cortinas para ver que ocurría…

"¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Se encuentra bien señorita cliente?"

La encargada vio a Rey con su cabeza sobre los pechos de Orihime y está sin falda

"¡¿Que creen que están haciendo?!"

Rey y Orihime fueron seriamente sermoneados por la encargada antes de tener la oportunidad de explicar lo que había pasado

"Suminoe-kun, lo siento"

"No importa"

Orihime se disculpó en voz baja y Rey hablo con el mismo tono pero aun así la asesora pudo escucharlos hablar

"Escuchen lo que les estoy diciendo. Lo que han hecho no es el comportamiento adecuado de un estudiante de preparatoria"

Luego de varios minutos fueron finalmente liberados de la asesora y pudieron salir de la tienda

-0-

"Onii-chan, te ves muy bien con el nuevo uniforme"

El tan esperado primer día de clases llego, Illya observaba detenidamente a su hermano llevando por primera vez el uniforme de la preparatoria Sakuragaouka

"Me voy, Illya asegúrate de no llegar tarde a tu escuela también"

"Sí~"

Rey camino sin ninguna prisa en dirección a la academia. A su vez, un chico de cabello rojo y una chica de cabello azul se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar desde otra dirección

"Apresúrate Hiroto o vamos a llegar tarde"

"Realmente estas entusiasmada Ulvida"

Después de llegar a la academia los estudiantes se dirigieron al gimnasio para dar comienzo a la ceremonia de bienvenida para los nuevos estudiantes. El gimnasio estaba lleno de sillas y los nuevos fueron ubicados en los asientos de adelante, como era costumbre Rey se encontraba sentado junto con Kari, Tk, Ken y Daiske

En la tarima, frente al micrófono, se paró el director y fundador de la academia, era un hombre viejo que hacía a todos pensar que debería haberse retirado hace muchos años

"Muy buenos días a todos. Quiero felicitar a los nuevos estudiantes por haber sido aceptados y a su vez darles la bienvenida a la academia Sakuragaouka…"

Cuando el discurso del director término fue el turno de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, su nombre era Satsukitane Mikako. Rey inmediatamente reconoció su apellido, Satsukitane era una importante familia de yakuza, según los rumores habían hecho su fortuna por medio de negocios ilícitos pero ya se habían reformado. Rey y ella se habían reunido un par de veces en fiestas elegantes aunque Rey no recordaba su rostro si sabía sobre su apellido

Comentarios como 'la presidenta del consejo estudiantil es muy linda' comenzaron a escucharse por todos lados

Mientras Mikako daba su discurso noto a Rey entre los estudiantes, esto no era sorprendente, Rey resaltaba por si solo además de que estaba en las primeras filas. Cuando el discurso de Mikako termino ella mostro una sonrisa traviesa dirigida a Rey

Luego fue el turno del representante de los nuevos estudiantes, en este caso el que había obtenido el puntaje más alto en el examen de inscripción, el cual no era otro más que Rey. Sin motivación alguna Rey se paró frente al micrófono y de manera desinteresada leyó el discurso que se le había dado y cuando termino regreso a su lugar. Muchas chicas se sintieron atraídas por la apariencia de Rey y entre esas chicas estaba Ulvida

Después de que la ceremonia de bienvenida terminara los estudiantes se dirigieron al tablón de anuncios para ver en qué clase habían sido asignados. Rey fue puesto en la clase 1-1, mientras que Kari quedo en la clase 1-2, por su parte Ken, Tk y Daiske quedaron en la clase 1-3

Al mismo tiempo Hiroto y Ulvida estaban observando el tablón de anuncios también

"Mira Hiroto, estamos en la misma clase"

"Eso parece"

La conversación de unos chicos llego a los oídos de Ulvida

"Parece que Rey y Kari son los únicos que quedaron en una clase diferente"

Rey ignoro el comentario de Daiske y se giró para ir en dirección a su salón topándose con Ulvida y Hiroto

"Este… tu eres…"

Ulvida repentinamente se congelo

"Estas obstaculizando la entrada, hazte a un lado"

El tono de Rey sonó muy frio a los oídos de Hiroto

"S-sí, lo siento"

Ulvida se rodó luego de pedir disculpa y Rey continuo con su camino. Ya en el salón Rey se sentó en el asiento más lejano al pizarrón junto a una ventana y se quedó mirando a través de esta

Uno a uno los estudiantes fueron entrando al salón y sentándose en los pupitres, 2 de esos estudiantes se acercaron a Rey

"Hola, ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?"

La que pregunto eso fue Ulvida que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, Rey solo la miro de reojo y levemente asintió con la cabeza. Ulvida tomo asiento en el pupitre junto a Rey y procedió a presentarse

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre en Yagami Ulvida y él es Kamiya Hiroto, llevémonos bien. Tu eres Suminoe Rey ¿Cierto?"

Pasaron un par de segundos sin que Rey contestara, entonces otra persona se unió a la conversación

"¿Suminoe-kun? Sabía que eras tú, así que estamos en la misma clase. No veo a Kamiya-san y los demás aquí, ¿Fueron asignados a otra clase?"

"Sí"

La respuesta de Rey fue apenas oíble. En ese momento una mujer mayor entro al salón, era alta y hermosa, llevaba su cabello castaño suelto a la altura de su cintura

"Por favor todos tomen asiento"

Los estudiantes que aún se mantenían de pie se fueron a sus lugares, Orihime se sentó delante de Rey, mientras que Hiroto lo hizo junto a Ulvida

"Parece que ya están todos. Mi nombre es Hayato Kyoko y seré su maestra encargada, para los que quieran saberlo tengo 27 y estoy soltera. También tengo problemas con el dinero debido a mis gustos caros como cenar en restaurantes de alta clase"

Una mujer del tipo que hacía a otros preguntarse 'que pasaba con ella' así era esta maestra

Rey escribió su nombre en un cuaderno para no olvidarlo pues él era malo para aprender los nombres de las demás personas y seria descortés no conocer el nombre de su maestra encargada

"Bien qué tal si cada uno se presenta. ¿Qué tal si empiezas tú?"

Kyoko señalo a una chica sentada en la primera fila, se trataba de una chica de cabello azul claro atado en un moño, Rey podía percibir el olor de su perfume desde su asiento. La chica se puso de pie y procedió a presentarse

"Mi nombre es Momoko Naitou, mucho gusto"

"Muy bien. ¿Quién quiere seguir?"

"Yo, yo"

Un chico de cabello rubio opaco levanto la mano con entusiasmo y Kyoko le cedió la palabra

"Mi nombre es Edogawa Toda, estoy en busca de una novia"

"Yo también, mi nombre es Tulio Orito, es un placer"

Orito dijo eso mientras se arreglaba sus gafas en un intento de verse inteligente

"Yo soy Hideyoshi Sarutobi y también quisiera una novia"

Debido a su cara la mayoría pensaron que en nombre de 'saru' (chimpancé) le quedaba bien a este chico. Estos tres estudiantes iban a la misma secundaria de Rey y estuvieron en la misma clase durante su tercer año, se hacían llamar sus amigos

"Sí, sí. Es bueno soñar, ahora cálmense y tomen asiento. El siguiente es…"

De esa manera continuaron las presentaciones, entre los estudiantes de esa clase, además de Rey, Ulvida, Hiroto y Orihime, estaban: la amiga de Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Ishida Uryū, Sado Yasutora, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hinamori Momo y Hitsugaya Toshiro. Rin había sido puesta en una clase diferente

"Bien, ya que todos se han presentados procederé a elegir a los representantes de la clase. El sistema es de un chico y una chica así que ¿A quién debería elegir?"

"Sensei ¿No sería mejor hacer una votación?"

Pregunto Naitou

"Ese sería el caso si estuvieran en segundo o tercer año, pero ya que son nuevos y casi ni se conocen el deber de elegir a los representantes recae en mí. Ahora, hacerlo al azar podría ser un poco irresponsable así que elegiré a los que tuvieron los mejores puntajes en el examen de admisión y esos son…"

Kyoko reviso entre algunos de sus papeles en el escritorio y luego continúo hablando

"Suminoe Rey y Momoko Naitou"

La clase de orientación termino dejando a Rey como el representante de la clase. La siguiente clase dio inicio en cuanto la maestra llego, se trataba de una mujer que Rey había conocido recientemente

"Mi nombre es Kiryu Yuzuki, seré su profesora de ciencias sociales. La verdad es que este es mi primer año como maestra, espero poder aprender muchas cosas con todos ustedes. Por favor cuiden de mi"

Yuzuki hizo una reverencia, ella era la asesora que había atendido a Rey cuando fue a encargar su uniforme y también fue quien lo sermoneo a él y a Orihime. Varios de los estudiantes también la habían reconocido

"Suminoe-kun, ella es la mujer de la tienda de ropa ¿No?"

"Sí, seguramente solo trabajaba allí temporalmente"

"¿Crees que se acuerde de lo que paso?"

"Tal vez"

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

Yuzuki había notado las miradas de Rey y Orihime, y les pregunto eso

"No"

"Nada"

Rey y Orihime respondieron de esa manera, parecía que Yuzuki se había olvidado de aquel incidente, esto podría ser normal ya que aunque ese tipo de situaciones no es normal era difícil para un trabajador recordar la cara de todos sus clientes

La clase de ciencias sociales llego a su fin pero antes de que la profesora se fuera…

"Umm… ¿Inoue-san? ¿Inoue Orihime-san?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podrías venir un momento por favor?"

"Parece que si lo recuerda"

Dijo Orihime en voz baja

Una vez en el pasillo Yuzuki sermoneo de nuevo a Orihime diciéndole que como mujer no debía ceder y hacer esa clase de cosas en lugares públicos sobre todo porque aún era una estudiante. A pesar de que Orihime trato de decir que todo fue un error Yuzuki se fue sin darle la oportunidad de hacerlo

Rey también fue llamado en otra ocasión pero ya que él no tenía interés en gastar su tiempo recibiendo un sermón hablo antes que Yuzuki de una manera cortante

"Lo que haga fuera de la escuela no es asunto suyo"

"Claro que sí, soy tu maestra. Como estudiante debes actuar de manera más reservada"

"Esas cosas son normales hoy en día ¿No? Cuando usted tenía mi edad seguro hizo cosas parecidas"

"Yo nunca hice nada como eso, ni siquiera he besado a alguien"

…

Luego de haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Yuzuki se avergonzó y se fue corriendo mientras decía

"Suminue-kun eres un tonto"

"Un profesor no debería llamar tonto a un estudiante"

Luego de murmurar eso para sí mismo Rey regreso al salón de clases

-0-

La vida de los estudiantes es difícil, estudiar, asistir a las actividades de los clubes, hacer las tareas y todo eso sin descuidar su vida social, como si no fuera poco Rey y compañía también tenían que tratar con sus deberes como Savers junto a los recién incorporados Hiroto y Ulvida, además estaba el asunto con Yuzuki

Desde aquel día en que confeso lo que para ella era un gran secreto, Yuzuki no volvió a tocar esa clase de tema con Rey, aun así ella se mantenía vigilándolo ya que creía que él era un 'estudiante indecente', las sospechas de Yuzuki crecieron cuando escucho que Rey se había encerrado con una chica en un almacén el día de su graduación. Por su parte Rey podía percibir como ella lo vigilaba pero prefería ignorarla al ser algo que le parecía molesto

"Vamos a la piscina"

Una alegre Ulvida le propuso eso a Rey y a Hiroto, estaban en el aula y las clases aún no habían comenzado.

"¿Por qué tan de repente?"

Pregunto Hiroto un poco sorprendido por la propuesta

"No hicimos nada durante la Golden Week y aún falta mucho para las vacaciones de verano. Últimamente no hemos hecho más que capturar digimon, creo que merecemos un descanso y en esta época del año no hay nada mejor que ir a la piscina"

"Creo que suena bien, es cierto que hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente"

"¿Cierto que si? Vas a ir también ¿verdad Rey?"

Rey aparto su mirada de la ventana por primera vez para mirar a Ulvida y dijo

"No me interesa"

"¿Ehh? No digas eso, somos compañeros"

Ulvida inflo sus mejillas haciendo un puchero luego de decir eso

Si bien eran compañeros para Rey parecía que eso no significaba nada, apenas hablaba con Ulvida cuando era necesario, en cuanto a Hiroto, ambos habían desarrollado una rivalidad a pesar de que ambos estaban en el club de futbol, al punto de desviar sus miradas cuando se encontraban

Ya que parecía que Rey no iba a acceder, Ulvida recurrió a su haz bajo la manga, llamar a Kari. Cuando Rey se negaba a ir a alguna parte con otras personas, Kari lo tomaba del brazo y lo hacía ir con ellos, no era como si lo arrastrara o lo obligara, si no que por algún motivo Rey no se soltaba del agarre de Kari y esta vez no fue la excepción

Después de clase el grupo de Savers conformado por Rey, Ulvida, Hiroto, Kari, Daiske, Tk y Ken, además de su senpai, Miyako Yolei, se reunieron en la puerta la piscina después de ir a sus casas para buscar sus trajes de baño, Rey acompaño a Kari a su casa y le pidió a Illya que le trajera su traje de baño y se uniera al grupo, idea que no le desagrado para nada a la pequeña Illya

Luego de pagar las entradas todos ingresaron y fueron a los vestidores para cambiarse, pero inesperadamente alguien los estaba siguiendo, se trataba de Yuzuki. Siguió a Rey ya que lo vio salir con Kari y pensó que harían alguna actividad indecente, su sentido de la responsabilidad la había convertido en casi una completa acosadora sin que se diera cuenta

A pesar de que Rey y compañía se encontraban en un lugar público no era suficiente para convencer a Yuzuki de que no se repetirían actos como el que paso en la tienda de ropa, por lo que ella entro a la piscina a pesar de que el valor de la entrada la dejo casi sin dinero para el resto del mes

Cuando los chicos terminaron de cambiarse, se adelantaron a la piscina. Las chicas no tardaron mucho en llegar

"Chicos. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo nos vemos?"

Pregunto ulvida, ella llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza mientras que Kari llevaba un traje de baño de 2 piezas con rayas y Yolei llevaba el traje de baño escolar

"Se ven muy bien"

Hiroto les hizo un cumplido de manera caballerosa y los demás chicos asintieron

"Moe~ Onii-chan solo deberías verme a mi"

Illya puso una expresión molesta para luego posar y enseñar su traje de baño, el cual consistía en uno de dos piezas al igual que el Kari, la diferencia era que el de Illya tenía volantes

"Taran, ¿Qué te parece onii-chan?"

"Te queda muy bien Illya"

Rey mostro una sonrisa que rara vez hacia

"Muy bien, vamos a nadar"

Daiske grito lleno de energía y fue secundado por los demás con un '¡Sí!"

Rey se sentó en el borde de la piscina observando a los demás jugar volibol con una pelota inflable, solo se metió cuando Illya, que estaba sobre un flotador, fue volteada por una ola artificial. Todos disfrutaban de nadar y de deslizarse por los toboganes

Yuzuki por su lado, los estaba observando desde una distancia donde no pudieran verla. Ella continuaba usando su ropa habitual ya que no había traído un traje de baño y si compraba uno de la tienda que estaba en la piscina no podría pagar la renta de su departamento de ese mes

Luego de comer un refrigerio, Rey se levantó para ir al baño y Ulvida decidió ir también. Ver a un chico y una chica solos ir en dirección a un edifico activo la alarma en la cabeza de Yuzuki, la cual trato de ir tras ellos a toda prisa pero resbalo, cayendo dentro de la piscina con mucha fuerza

El gran chapoteo del agua llamo la atención del grupo de Rey, no paso mucho tiempo para que Yuzuki saliera a la superficie y fuera descubierta

"¿Esa no es Kiryu-sensei?"

Pregunto Hiroto para confirmar

"Sí es ella. Me sorprende que este aquí también"

Lo que no sabía Kari era que no era coincidencia que Yuzuki estuviera allí en ese momento. El grupo se acercó a su sensei, que seguía en la piscina, para saludarla y fue cuando notaron que ella no estaba usando un traje de baño

"Sensei ¿Por qué usa ropa casual para nadar?"

"Solo me caí Yagami-san"

"Sensei, será mejor que se apresure y salga o se resfriara"

Yuzuki hizo caso a la sugerencia de Ken y salió de la piscina, como era de esperarse estaba toda empapada al igual que su ropa

Ya que no tenía más ropa y que no podía irse en ese estado decidieron que alguien debía prestarle ropa a su sensei pero solo había alguien con un una muda de ropa extra en el grupo

"Ya lo traje, solo es mi ropa de gimnasia pero debería servir"

Ya que Rey no había ido a su casa por su traje de baño como los demás, él aún tenía su uniforme y aunque sabía la razón por la que Yuzuki estaba en ese lugar estuvo de acuerdo con prestárselas

"Muchas gracias Suminoe-kun, me has salvado"

Después de que Yuzuki se cambiara, llego la hora de irse. En la salida Yuzuki le agradeció una vez más a Rey por su uniforme

"¿De verdad está bien con eso? Ya que tuvimos educación física y práctica del club de futbol debe estar muy sudada"

Pregunto Hiroto preocupado

"Pero es todo lo que podemos prestarle"

Comento ulvida

"Me asegurare de lavarla antes de regresártela"

"Con regresármelas basta, mañana también tenemos educación física"

"Bueno, me tengo que ir"

Yuzuki hizo una reverencia para después irse

"Kiryu-sensei es un poco problemática"

"Aunque es una persona amable"

"Y también es muy linda, es bastante popular entre los estudiantes igual que Kyoko-sensei"

Ulvida, Kari y Daiske dieron sus opiniones personales, entonces Hiroto agrego

"Ella parece preocuparse por nosotros como sus estudiantes y…"

"Se toma su trabajo en serio"

Fue Rey quien completo lo que Hiroto iba a decir mientras continuaba mirando en la dirección en la que Yuzuki se fue

-0-

Luego de llegar a su departamento, Yuzuki tomo un recipiente de udon instantáneo y luego de calentarlo lo comió como su cena

"Aún faltan 10 días para la próxima paga, tengo que ser más cuidadosa con mi dinero"

Después de terminar su cena yuzuki se fue a ducharse. Una vez dentro dejo salir un profundo suspiro

"Hice el ridículo. No solo moleste a Suminoe-kun, sino también a sus amigos"

En ese momento fue cuando Yuzuki recordó algo, cerro la llave y salió de la ducha al cuarto de lavado que estaba justo al lado

"Casi lo olvido. Tengo que asegurarme de lavarlo"

Yuzuki tomo el uniforme de gimnasia de Rey del cesto de la ropa donde lo había puesto para llevarlo a la lavadora pero antes de ponerlo dentro se percató de algo

"Puedo percibir su olor"

Yuzuki acerco la ropa a su nariz y la olio

"El olor de un chico es muy fuerte. Me causa cosquillas en la nariz… Creo que me está empezando a gustar"

En ese momento Yuzuki cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo

"¿Qué estoy diciendo? Soy una profesora y él es mi estudiante ¡Ya para dé tener locas fantasías, Yuzuki! Tengo que poner a lavar esto ahora mismo. Pensar en esas cosas mientras estoy desnuda… ¿Desnuda? ¡¿Desnuda?! ¿C-como se sentirá si lo uso mientras estoy desnuda…?"

Superada por su curiosidad, Yuzuki se puso el uniforme de gimnasia sin nada debajo de este. Sus pechos y su trasero se marcaban en la ropa

"Debería estar bien si lo huso solo un rato ¿No? Serán cinco minutos y después lo lavare"

Yuzuki comenzó a retorcer su cuerpo ligeramente mientras se miraba en un espejo

"Oh no, mis pezones se están poniendo duros a pesar de que solo se trata de ropa. Creo que esto solo demuestra lo excitada que estoy… es tan vergonzoso"

Sin pensarlo Yuzuki puso sus manos sobre sus pechos

"Mi trasero se siente un poco extraño pero no es tan malo"

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza provocando que la cara de Yuzuki se tornara roja. Ella tomo el cuello de la ropa y comenzó a olerlo

"Que olor tan agradable. Huele un poco amargo pero es realmente bueno… ¡Mi cuerpo entero está siendo envuelto por Rey-kun! ¡Funn~!"

Yuzuki comenzó a frotar su entrepierna por sobre la sudadera, luego de unos segundos perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y cayó en el suelo de rodillas. Ella continúo tocándose mientras olía el aroma que desprendía el cuello de la chaqueta

"Esto es extraño… ¿Me gusta Suminoe-kun…? Creo que solo he hablado de él desde que comencé a trabajar como profesora… De cualquier forma… Mmm… Este olor es increíble… si sigo haciendo esto enloqueceré, pero… pero… se siente tan bien. No puedo detenerme"

Yuzuki se recostó en el suelo y empezó a lamer el cuello de la chaqueta. En algún momento, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a soñar

'Mira, Suminoe-kun. Los pechos de tu profesora son muy grandes ¿No? ¿Quieres tocarlos?'

Una Yuzuki desnuda tomo la mano del chico para ponerla en su pecho

'Sensei. No puedo…'

'Eres tan inocente. Está bien, puedes tocarlos. Los de Kamiya-san y Yagami-san no son tan grandes ¿Verdad? ¡Ah~!'

Yuzuki soltó un gemido al sentir como su pecho era apretado por el chico

'Oh, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Ya estas duro'

Dijo Yuzuki al ver el bulto que sobresalía de los pantalones de Rey, Yuzuki lo froto con su mano por sobre la ropa para sentirlo

'Rey-kun, huele el aroma de tu sensei y grábalo en tu mente'

Yuzuki tomo la cabeza de Rey y la llevo hasta su entrepierna, el chico obedeció y comenzó a oler aquella zona, pero también hizo más que solo oler

'¡No~! ¡No te dije que lo lamieras!'

'No pude evitarlo. Lo siento, pero ya no voy a contenerme. Vamos a cruzar la línea sensei, no… Yuzuki'

'¡Aaah~! ¡La cosa de Rey-kun está dentro de mí! ¡Ah~! ¡Me vengo!'

[PI PI PI PI. ¡Yay! ¿Qué rayos estas esperando, apúrate y levántate~?]

Yuzuki finalmente fue despertada por el ruido despertador que tenía la forma de un samurái salido de un anime

Yuzuki apago el despertador para después frotarse uno de sus ojos, aun medio dormida noto la ropa que tenía puesta

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué tengo puesta esta ropa?"

Cuando Yuzuki bajo el cierre de la chaqueta para quitársela se dio cuente que no llevaba ropa interior

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no tengo nada debajo…? ¿Eh?"

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior finalmente regresaron a su cabeza haciéndola salir de su somnolencia y provocando que se sonrojara

"Es verdad. Después de eso tuve un segundo sueño… tal vez hasta un tercero"

La vergüenza consumía a Yuzuki pero como pudo la hizo de lado

"No es momento para esto. Llegare tarde a clases si no me apresuro, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para lavar su ropa"

Yuzuki se dio prisa y comenzó a desvestirse

"Estoy segura de que no le importara que no la haya lavado, incluso me había dicho que podía regresársela tal y como estaba…"

Todos los pensamientos de Yuzuki se detuvieron al ver la entrepierna de la sudadera que recién se había quitado, esta estaba toda mojada de lo que no podía ser otra cosa diferente a sus fluidos

"¡Noooooooo! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Muy malo! ¡No hay forma de que pueda entregárselos así!"

En la academia

"¿Qué es esto?"

Rey pregunto eso mientras sostenía en sus manos su uniforme de educación física aun húmedo

"Lo puse en la secadora pero no se secó por completo"

Dijo Yuzuki con algunas gotas de sudor corriendo por su nuca

"Le dije que no era necesario lavarla"

"Lo siento. Me asegurare de hablar con tu profesor de educación física sobre esto. Realmente lo siento, Rey-kun"

La última parte salió en un murmullo. Rey pensó que había escuchado mal, por lo que pregunto

"¿Qué fue lo que acabo de decir?"

"¿Hmm? Dije que realmente lo siento, suminoe-kun"

…

Rey no le dio más importancia al asunto y se fue a su salón de clases

-0-

El verano llego y aun así Yuzuki no había cambiado en cuanto a su manera de pensar sobre Rey, ella finalmente tomo la decisión de hacer una visita a domicilio a la casa de Rey

Luego de escuchar el timbre, Rey camino hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta, hay parada bajo la fuerte luz del sol se encontraba Yuzuki vestida con ropa particular pero a la vez elegante

"Así que al final vino. Bueno, no me importa pero no hay nadie más en casa"

"¿Estas solo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?"

"Mis padres fallecieron hace años"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Lo siento, no quería…!"

"No importa"

"Entonces ¿Qué hay de tu tutor?"

"Está afuera por trabajo, no sé cuando regrese"

"Tal vez debería venir en otra ocasión"

"Mi tutor está de viaje constantemente y se queda por poco tiempo en casa, de hecho ni siquiera vive aquí, por lo que es difícil que se pueda reunir con ella"

"¿Vives tu solo en este lugar?"

"Vivo con mi hermana menor pero ella salió con sus amigas"

La casa de Rey era muy grande, hasta el punto de que podría usarse como una posada. Antes estaba llena de gente, Rin y Saber se quedaron a vivir en allí durante la guerra del santo grial que había tenido lugar hace algunos meses y Sakura solía visitarlo con frecuencia

"Como sea, no importa si quiere seguir o volver otro día, va a ser lo mismo"

"Si ese es el caso, ya que estoy aquí voy a hacerlo hoy. ¿Puedes llevarme a tu habitación?"

"Pase entonces"

Rey cerró la puerta luego de que Yuzuki entrara a la casa y la llevo en dirección a su cuarto como le pidió

"¿Limpias este lugar tu solo?"

"Tenemos a dos empleadas pero ella se encuentran ocupadas limpiando otro lugar hoy"

La visita de Yuzuki había coincidido con el día en que Sella y Lysritt limpiaban el castillo donde Illya se hospedaba antes de mudarse con Rey. Thundermon también había salido a jugar para aprovechar su día libre que no había tenido en mucho tiempo

"De cualquier manera ¿Por qué recibo visitas de un profesor como si fuera un estudiante de primaria?"

"Eso es por tu comportamiento. Llegas tarde a clases o te vas temprano, a veces ni siquiera asistes y te ausentas por periodos prolongados si ninguna excusa"

La razón de eso era que Rey debía asistir a las misiones de los Savers, pero de momento su papel como miembro del Data squad no era de conocimiento publico

"Además aun no olvido el incidente de la tienda de ropa"

"Como ya le dijo Orihime, eso solo fue un accidente"

"No importa la razón, él que se pone en una situación que ruega por ser malinterpretada tiene la culpa"

'Ella es muy irrazonable'. Pensó Rey

Ambos finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Rey, él hizo a Yuzuki tomar asiento y esperarlo mientras iba a traerle una bebida, sin importar que ella seguía siendo su profesora y su 'invitada' así que tenía que mostrar por lo menos el mínimo de cortesía

"Así que este es el cuarto de un adolecente"

Desde su asiento, Yuzuki miraba con suma cautela el cuarto de Rey, ella inhalo profundamente tratando de percibir el olor de la habitación

"Pensé que tendría un olor más fuerte, pero es muy normal"

Murmuro Yuzuki para sí misma

"Siento la demora"

El cuerpo de Yuzuki se tensó al escuchar la voz de Rey, si él hubiera llegado un poco antes la hubiera visto haciendo algo que no debía

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Na-nada"

"¿Cuál es la razón por la que quería ver mi habitación?"

"Obviamente para encontrar las revistas indecentes que ocultas"

"Usted es muy sincera, pero lastimosamente para usted no tengo esa clase de revistas"

"¿Eeh? Un chico saludable debe tener una o dos"

"Que eso lo diga un profesor es preocupante. Pero yo no tengo"

"Ya sé, en tu computadora"

"Tampoco"

"Ya veo"

Por alguna razón Yuzuki parecía decepcionada

"No podemos hacer como en aquella novela de Nisio Isin"

"No sé de qué novela me está hablando sensei"

Rey coloco las bebidas sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a Yuzuki

"Si solo vino para eso entonces por favor beba esto y retírese, tengo que estudiar"

"No puedo hacer eso"

Yuzuki sin querer golpeo con fuerza la bandeja sobre la mesa, los vasos prácticamente volaron, derramando su contenido sobre su blusa y su cara

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

Para evitar que su pelo quedara pegajoso entre otras cosas, Rey le permitió a Yuzuki usar su ducha y esta accedió a regañadientes. También le permitió usar la lavadora y la secadora

"Hay toallas limpias en la sesta, le traeré un cambio de ropa. Puede tomarse su tiempo"

Rey salió del baño en dirección a su habitación, dejando a Yuzuki en la ducha

"Umm. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy usando la ducha de uno de mis estudiantes como si nada? Además solo estamos nosotros 2 en su casa, esta situación puede tornarse mala"

A pesar de decir eso Yuzuki llevo sus manos inconscientemente a su entrepierna

"¿Debería lavarlo bien solo por si acaso?"

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de las cosas que estaba diciendo y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza con fuerza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Soy una profesora y él es mi estudiante!"

Ajeno a la situación en la ducha, Rey buscaba algo de ropa para prestarle a su profesora. Él no era capaz de tomar la ropa de Sella o Lysritt sin su permiso, así que estaba buscando algunas de sus prendas

"La última vez le preste mi ropa de educación física ¿Debería prestársela otra vez?"

Al día siguiente Rey tenía educación física por lo que pensó que su última idea podría no ser conveniente, además era verano, hacer que alguien use una chaqueta contra el frio en esta temporada no estaría bien

[¡Contesta! ¡Contesta! ¡Contesta! ¡Contesta!]

El digivice de Rey sonó con ese timbre particular, era una grabación de Ulvida que ella misma coloco para que Rey reconociera sus llamadas. Rey no tenía interés en hablar con ella pero conocía a Ulvida, ella seguiría marcándole hasta que le contestara, así que lo hizo

[Cheases Rey. ¿Ya está allí Kiryu-sensei?]

"¿Cómo sabes que ella vendría?"

[Kari me lo conto ¿Entonces?]

"Sí, ya ha llegado"

[Ya veo, será mejor que no te quite más tiempo. Suerte]

Luego de finalizar la llamada Rey puso su digivice en su escritorio y se sentó en la silla frente a este

"¿Cómo que 'suerte'? Umm… Siento que estoy olvidando algo. Seguro no es nada importante"

Autoconvenciéndose de que la situación de Yuzuki no era importante, Rey no se preocupó más por el tema

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de baño, Yuzuki había terminado de ducharse y luego de secarse con una toalla salió de la ducha notando que solo estaba su ropa interior en la cesta de la ropa. Yuzuki abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo y asomo solo su cabeza

"¿Suminoe-kun? ¿Dónde está el cambio de ropa? ¡¿Suminoe-kun?! Esto no es bueno, parece que no me escucha desde aquí y mi ropa aún sigue lavándose ¿Qué hago?"

Ya que no se le ocurría más nada, Yuzuki se puso su ropa interior y cubriendo su torso con una toalla se fue en dirección al cuarto de Rey, una vez llego allí toco la puerta

"Suminoe-kun…"

"Sensei ¿Qué pasa? Solo entre"

Rey dijo eso con naturalidad. Yuzuki abrió la puerta y asomo la mitad de su cara

"Aunque digas eso…"

Rey finalmente cayo en cuenta de lo que había olvidado

"Dijiste que me traerías un cambio de ropa. Tonto"

Yuzuki hablo con una linda voz que Rey nunca le había escuchado usar

"Es verdad. Lo olvide, lo siento. ¿Dónde deje la camisa?"

Rey miro por toda la habitación mientras se preguntaba cómo podía haber cometido tal error

"Cierto, la puse en la cama"

En su prisa por tomar la camisa que había puesto antes sobre la cama, Rey piso un cojín resbalando y rebotando espléndidamente como si fuera una pelota de goma. La trayectoria que su cuerpo trazo fue: piso, librero a su derecha, techo, piso otra vez, de nuevo el techo y finalmente la cama a su izquierda

"Moo, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Yuzuki se acercó la cama pero mientras lo hacía estornudo provocando que dejara de sostener la toalla por un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que esta se desprendiera de su cuerpo. Yuzuki rápidamente cubrió sus pechos pero tropezó con el borde de la cama y cayendo en esta

"¿Sensei?"

"Uhh…"

El cuerpo de Yuzuki cayó sobre el de Rey y sus caras estaban a solo un par centímetros la una de la otra

"Suminoe-kun, esto es… ehhh… no es lo que parece"

"Eso ya lo sé. Así que dese prisa y hágase a un lado por favor"

"Sobre eso… pues… Mi toalla se cayó"

"Entiendo. Mantendré mis ojos cerrados"

A pesar de que Rey cerro sus ojos como había dicho, Yuzuki no se movió ni un milímetro pero por alguna razón su cuerpo estaba temblando

"¿Qué está esperando? Por favor levántese rápido"

"No te rías ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿?"

Rey abrió los ojos y vio la cara sonrojada de Yuzuki

"No-no tengo fuerzas para levantarme…"

Yuzuki se veía muy linda, sus pechos se estaban presionando sobre Rey, mientras que él podía sentir su aliento en su cuello. En estas circunstancias no era de extrañarse que cualquier hombre perdiera el control

"¿Por qué esta temblando?"

"Eso es porque…"

En ese momento Yuzuki sintió algo duro rozando su entrepierna

"¡Suminoe-kun ¿Cómo puedes excitarte a pesar de que soy tu profesora?!"

"No puedo evitarlo, eso porque está presionando sus pechos desnudos contra mí"

"Entonces los chicos se excitan con este tipo de estimulación"

Yuzuki le susurro eso al oído de Rey para después soplarlo

"Es algo normal"

"Pensé que ya estaría acostumbrado, debido a que siempre estas rodeado de chicas como Kamiya-san, Yagami-san e inoue-san"

"Yo no he hecho esa clase de cosas con ninguna de ellas"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí. ¿Qué hay de sensei? ¿Puedo confiar en usted a pesar de que ahora mismo parece estar a punto de violar a uno de sus estudiantes?"

Pregunto Rey con sarcasmo

"No voy a hacer algo como eso, esto es un accidente"

"¿De verdad?"

"S-sí"

Yuzuki cayó en cuenta de que ella en una ocasión había soñado que estaba teniendo sexo con Rey, esto hizo que se sonrojara aún más y escondió su cara en el pecho de Rey para que él no la pudiera ver

Parecía que Yuzuki ya se podía mover, por lo que Rey se preguntaba por qué continuaba pegada a él. La posibilidad de que tal vez Yuzuki si haría algo cruzo por la cabeza de Rey

"¡Ahh! Acabas de hacerse más grande ¿No?"

"¿Eh? No es así"

"Pero acabo de sentir algo"

"Eso es porque usted lo toco, eso es todo"

"¿Ehh? Pero definitivamente se hizo más grande"

"Sensei, eres virgen ¿Cómo podrías notar la diferencia?"

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!"

En su sobresalto, Yuzuki se incorporó olvidando que no había nada cubriendo su torso. Los grandes pechos de Yuzuki se balancearon arriba y abajo atrayendo lo atención de Rey

"Sensei…"

"¿Sensei?"

Una tercera voz se escuchó en la habitación, en la puerta se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello violeta y ojos marrones que aunque era mayor que Yuzuki no lo aparentaba. El nombre de la mujer es Asama Miya, estaba vestida con una ropa parecida a la de las sacerdotisas, que consta de un hakama purpura, un haori blanco con un cinturón negro que resaltaba sus pechos y llevaba su cabello atado por una cinta blanca para mantener parcialmente en su lugar

"¡Kya…!"

Yuzuki cubrió sus pechos rápidamente con la toalla

"Miya ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Miya entro al cuarto con una actitud serena y camino hasta estar junto a la cama

"Siento llegar de improvisto. Usted debe ser la profesora de Rey ¿No es así? Mucho gusto, soy Asama Miya, soy una amiga de la tutora de Rey. Gracias por cuidar de él"

"Ahh… por favor discúlpeme por encontrarnos en esta situación. Soy la profesora Suminoe-kun, Kiryu Yuzuki. Siento las molestias"

Contagiada por la serenidad de Miya, Yuzuki se calmó sin darse cuenta

"No se preocupe. Parece que los interrumpí, así que me iré a la sala a esperarlos. Pueden tómense su tiempo"

"¡Sí! Bajare de inmediato"

"No es necesario. No tiene por qué darse prisa"

Miya cerró la puerta luego de salir del cuarto y se fue en dirección a la sala de estar

Yuzuki se quedó congelada por unos segundos antes de volver a entrar en pánico y pegarse de nuevo al pecho de Rey

"¡Se acabó… mi vida como profesora! ¡Fueehhh! ¡Rey-kun! ¿Qué hago?"

"Todo estará ben… probablemente. Quiero decir, se trata de Miya"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Sería una molestia explicárselo. Volviendo al asunto, otra vez se está pegando a mi"

Yuzuki finalmente se calmó un poco y se separó de Rey. Luego de ponerse sus ropas ya secas se reunió con Miya y Rey en la sala de estar

"Por favor tome asiento"

"G-gracias"

Yuzuki se sentó en el sofá y vio en la mesa frente a ella un vaso con té helado

"Estoy un poco sorprendida. Cuando yo asistía a la preparatoria los profesores no daban esa clase de educación sexual a sus estudiantes"

"¡Es un malentendido!"

"No tiene por qué exaltarse"

Yuzuki fue calmada de nuevo por el aura que Miya desprendía, ella pensaba que las cosas podrían estar bien pero le preocupaba que si cometía otro error podría ser despedida. Luego de preguntarse qué hacer, llego a la conclusión de que no era capaz de continuar debido a la situación de hace unos minutos

"Lo siento, pero creo que lo mejor es que me vaya ahora. Volveré otro día"

"No tiene por qué irse tan rápido. Por favor quédese a comer con nosotros como agradecimiento por darle clases privadas a Rey"

"¡Yo no le estaba dando clases privadas! ¡No hicimos nada!"

"¿Es así?"

A Miya parecía gustarle las reacciones de Yuzuki por lo sentía la necesidad de molestarla

"Rey-kun por favor ayúdeme a aclarar esta situación. Explícale esto claramente"

"Sensei, usted lo dijo antes. 'Él que se pone en una situación que ruega por ser malinterpretada tiene la culpa' ¿No?"

Yuzuki sintió como sus palabras regresaban a ella con fuerza como si fueran un boomerang

Luego de divertirse con Yuzuki hasta quedar satisfecha, Miya le permitió irse. Por cortesía, Rey acompaño a Yuzuki hasta la entrada de la casa

"No debía haber hecho esta visita"

Suspiro Yuzuki

"Es un poco tarde para arrepentirse"

"De cualquier manera Rey-kun. Tú eres virgen ¿Verdad?"

"Eso no es algo que usted necesite saber"

"Si lo eres entonces está bien"

"¿Por qué está bien?"

"Nos veremos mañana en clases, Rey-kun"

Yuzuki se fue mientras pensaba 'La sensación de su cosa frotándose en mi fue la mejor. Mi material para esta noche ya está decidido'. De esa manera Yuzuki comenzó a esperar la noche con impaciencia

Rey regreso a la sala de estar donde aún se encontraba Miya, quien tomaba té plácidamente

"¿Por qué viniste?"

"El director de tu escuela llamo a Najenda para decirle sobre la visita de tu profesora y ella me lo comento. Como no podía venir yo tome su lugar"

"No era necesario que te tomaras esa molestia"

"Para mí no es ninguna molestia"

Luego de que los padres de Rey fallecieran, Najenda se encargó de cuidarlo por un tiempo pero como ella frecuentaba salir mucho y por largos periodos de tiempo por su trabajo, solía dejar a Rey con Miya

Miya era estéril, es decir no era capaz de tener bebes por lo que cuidar del pequeño Rey la hacía feliz, incluso llego a considerarlo como su propio hijo. Una vez le preguntaron a Rey sobre qué opinaba de Najenda y Miya, y el niño respondió diciendo

'Miya-san es como una mamá, ella es siempre muy amable conmigo y me cuida, quiero casarme con ella cuando crezca. Najenda es como el papa irresponsable que nunca está en casa por su trabajo y que todos deseamos ser'

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas sorprendido de que Najenda me haya pedido indirectamente que viniera en su lugar?"

Rey solo soltó un suspiro

"Siéntete como en tu casa. Voy a estudiar un poco antes de comenzar a preparar la comida"

Rey se fue a su habitación y se sentó frente a su escritorio para comenzar a estudiar. Luego de poco más de 10 minutos Miya toco la puerta

"Rey, te traje algo de té helado"

"Gracias"

Rey se giró para tomar el té y se encontró con una Miya desnuda de su cintura para abajo

"¿Por qué no estas usando tu hakama?"

Pregunto Rey sin perturbarse

"Tenía mucho calor. ¿Por qué no enciendes el aire acondicionado?"

"Ahora mismo no tengo el dinero para costear su uso"

"Debe ser difícil. Deberías mudarte a una casa más pequeña, así los gastos también disminuirían"

Dijo Miya mientras ponía el té en el escritorio

"Lo pensare"

"Por cierto tu profesora dijo que has estado faltando a clases. Antes lo hacías también porque tu trabajo como miembro de Chronos, pero ya lo dejaste así que ¿Por qué sigues faltando?"

"Debido a asuntos de los que debo encargarme"

"¿Es algo que no puedes decirme o algo que crees que no me concierne?"

Si fuera una persona cualquiera Rey hubiera respondido inmediatamente 'no es de tu incumbencia' pero Miya no era cualquier persona

"Podría decirse que estoy ayudando a otros"

"Si es así entonces está bien"

Miya no pregunto más, ella siempre había pensado en Rey como un bien niño y aunque su forma de ser había cambiado mucho, ella sabía que él siempre tenía sus razones para las cosas que hacia al igual que Najenda. Pero Miya no veía a Rey solo como un niño, ella también lo veía como un hombre

"Re-y~"

Miya se pegó a la espalda de Rey, que se había girado para seguir con sus estudios, y poso su mano sobre la entrepierna del chico

"Esto de aquí estaba grande cuando tenías a tu profesora sobre ti, debió ser difícil contenerte pero lo hiciste. ¿Por qué no me dejas continuar desde donde tu profesora lo dejo?"

Miya se separó de Rey y se quitó el resto de su ropa dejando al descubierto sus pechos que eran más grandes que los de Yuzuki

Rey no rechazo la propuesta y dejo que Miya tomara el control, ella le bajo el cierre del pantalón y rodo el bóxer para sacar su miembro

"Es más grande que la última vez que lo vi"

Miya puso el miembro de Rey entre sus pechos y comenzó a moverlos arriba y abajo

"¿Qué tal Rey-kun? ¿Se siente bien?"

"Sí"

Miya beso la punta que sobresalía de entre sus pechos y luego lo introdujo en su boca para comenzar a lamerlo con su lengua, luego de un rato Miya se detuvo

"Parece que ya estás listo"

Miya apoyo sus brazos sobre la cama y saco su trasero en dirección a Rey

"Ven y pon tu cosa dentro de mi"

La 'asoko' de Miya estaba tan húmeda que Rey pudo meter su miembro de una sola embestida

"Ahh~"

Rey comenzó a moverse con fuerza, yendo tan profundo como podía

"Sí, así. Tu cosa esta muy caliente. Esta es la otra razón por la que vine. Quería tener sexo contigo. Ahh~. Mas, empuja más"

Una sensación placentera los recorría a los 2, pasaron varios minutos antes de que finalmente ambos alcanzaran el clímax

Luego de que Rey sacara su miembro del interior de Miya, esta se sentó en la cama y tomo con uno de sus dedos algo del fluido blanco del chico que salía de su 'asoko' para después llevarlo a su boca, saboreándolo

"Sabes, mi primera vez fue con Najenda. Recuerdo que fue después de que bebimos en una fiesta hasta quedarnos ebrias, aunque fue solo accidente. Cuando nos levantamos ella no parecía perturbada pero yo sí, hasta le dije que debía tomar la responsabilidad. Jajaja, era muy inocente en aquel tiempo"

Rey no entendía porque de repente Miya le contaba eso pero la escucho con atención. En una ocasión Miya dijo que Rey y Najenda se parecían mucho

"Vaya, pareces estar más duro. ¿Acaso te imaginaste como Najenda y yo teníamos sexo? Eres un chico muy indecente, para alguien como tu este agujero es el más adecuado"

Mientras decía eso Miya se puso en cuatro sobre la cama y le mostro su agujero trasero a Rey, incitándolo a meter su miembro en él. Rey no dudo en hacerlo, luego de penetrarla agarro sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos

Ambos continuaron teniendo sexo hasta estar satisfechos

 **Afterwork**

Por alguna razón me resulto más fácil este capítulo que los otros pero no estoy seguro del por qué, una vez dicho eso le aviso que esta historia del pasado de Rey aún no ha terminado, continuara en un futuro Dx

Toda la historia fue escrita en tercera persona para dar la sensación de ser un recuento

 **Notas**

Seguro que notaron que la actitud de Rey es diferente de cómo es en la trama principal. Aquí él es, como se dijo, introvertido y frio, solo habla cuando es necesario y no presta atención a otras personas a menos que capten su interés.

Aun así Rey tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia y responsabilidad, ejemplo al no poder darle un botón a Illya, Rey acepta darle algo más a ella y a las otras chicas para hacerse responsable

Rey suele ser indiferente a la mayoría de las personas siendo la excepción de Kari, Illya y Miya, aun así muestra cortesía y respeto a las figuras públicas como los profesores entre otros

Bonus: Medida de los pechos de algunos de los personajes. Yuzuki: 82Cm. Sakura: 85Cm. Miya: 87Cm

 **Definiciones**

Kotatsu: es un marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por una cobija pesada, sobre el cuál se apoya la superficie de la mesa. Debajo hay una estufa que proporciona calor. Se usa mucho en el invierno y suele decirse que 'una vez dentro de este pierdes las ganas de salir y hacer las cosas'

Nisio Isin: autor de novelas ligeras, muy conocido por ser el creador de 'Monogatari series' y sus spin-off

Hakama: es un pantalón largo con pliegues, para más información ver en google-sama

Haori: es una ropa tradicional japonesa parecida a un kimono pero solo llega hasta la cintura

 **Review**

Guest: mencionaste que a Rey ya le gusta una chica, si te digo que si o que no eso ya seria hacerte spoiler

 **Continuara**


	21. Spoiler del volumen 3

**Spoiler del volumen 3**

Se titulara 'El nuevo dragón emperador rojo en el reino de los diablos'

La casa de Rey es destruida

Rias y su nobleza visitan la casa de Gremory durante la Golden Week pero algunos polizontes van con ellos. Una vez allí Rey pelea con el padre de Rias

Rey va a la casa de Riser para pelear de nuevo contra él y así desempatar el marcador que va una victoria y una derrota para ambos

Rey y compañía se reúnen con Sheliss Sathanus, la maou más joven

Se produce una pelea con la hermana menor de sheliss, Dearche, que resulta con Rey mal herido

Rey castiga a Dearche y posteriormente a Asia

Se celebra el cumpleaños de Rias (aunque atrasado)

Rey pelea con el actual heredero de la casa de Bael, Magdaran Bael durante la fiesta

Se habla sobre los seres más poderosos

Durante el primer día de mayo el grupo va en busca de un Tsukaima para los nuevos miembros

Se encuentran con una hydra con la cual thundermon pelea

Antes de Regresar a Earth Land, Rey pelea contra Sirzechs. Ajuka y sheliss asisten a la pelea y hacen una apuesta

El Super Gigantic Balance Breaker hace su primera aparición

Rey: No me importa perder contra otros, pero definitivamente no quiero perder contra ti

Kari: Sacred Break Spell

Hiroto: Siempre estás haciendo cosas arriesgadas

Ulvida: Finalmente tendré mi primer shikigami

Dearche: Yo solo quería demostrarle a Onee-sama que era fuerte

Asia: Rey-san me siento extraña… todo mi cuerpo está caliente

Stern: ¿Harías a Zest parte de tu nobleza?

Zest: Yo quiero ser de Rey-sama

Sheliss: Los diablos tienen vidas muy largas. Lo que trato de decir es que tus amigos humanos morirán mucho antes que tu

Akane: Te elegimos a ti como el padrino de Ray

Ravel: este es un regalo para ti

Akeno: No me gustaría que se desperdicie, ¿Podrías lamer la que está en mi pecho?

Este es el último volumen del arco 'El Despertar del Nuevo Dragón Emperador Rojo'

Hay varias cosas que agregare si es que puedo


End file.
